


The Inferno

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Bratva, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Guns, Heterosexual Sex, Italian Mafia, Karate, Kung Fu, LGBT, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape, Revenge, Romance, Russian Mafia, Sexual Violence, Smut, Swords, Torture, Vendettas, Violence, Weapons, narcotrafico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 220,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: Guang Hong es un joven que fue criado en un lugar alejado de Pekín por su maestra de kung fu, debido a esto, jamás vio la maldad del mundo, ni siquiera en la misteriosa gente que su maestra entrenaba, sin embargo, a la edad de 17 años, un hombre llamado Georgi Popovich le enseña el dolor de la manera más cruda.





	1. Capítulo 1: El ave mutilada.

Los días para Guang Hong Ji eran serenos y felices en ese alejado Siheyuan, al cual solo podían llegar los viajeros mejor informados, esa vivienda ubicada en las montañas era su mundo desde su más tierna infancia, en ella vivía con su maestra de kung fu, y en ella también albergaban a toda clase de viajeros; desde pequeño, Guang Hong escuchaba idiomas desconocidos de parte de varios esporádicos aprendices, a sus 10 años su maestra dejó de criarlo como su hijo, y empezó a instruirlo como su discípulo, en la actualidad, Guang tiene 18 años. Hacia solo 3 años antes de los sucesos que cambiaron su vida, comenzó a ver con más frecuencia a dos compañeros de kung fu, el tailandés Pichit Chulanont, y a Leo de la Iglesia, un joven dos años mayor que él, mitad mexicano mitad americano.

Su maestra era amable con todos sus discípulos, tal vez por eso Pichit y Leo volvían una y otra vez a quedarse en su residencia, ahí encontraban una segunda familia. Guang observaba con admiración a Pichit, era impresionante que en tan poco tiempo aprendiera tan bien el kung fu; siempre estuvo más adelantado que Leo, pero nunca llegó a conocer todo lo que podía saber la maestra, a diferencia de Guang Hong. Leo se esforzaba el doble que sus demás compañeros, a veces quedaba agotado y se retiraba a la parte trasera, el lugar más tranquilo del Siheyuan, para escuchar al viento y a las aves. Un día, Guang se le acercó, pisando suavemente para no romper la armonía, Leo noto su presencia y le sonrió, le agradaba ver que alguien más quería disfrutar esa paz; esta acción se transformó en una rutina del día a día para ambos, hasta que un día, Leo le pidió a Guang Hong que rompiera su silencio y cantara para él, pues, según sus palabras, adoraba todos los sonidos hermosos.

Guang nunca preguntó sobre la vida de sus amigos fuera del Siheyuan, le bastaba con entrenar juntos, charlar casualmente y reír a carcajadas, la primera vez que se cuestionó sobre el oficio de sus compañeros fue cuando descubrió un fusil de francotirador mientras ordenaba las cosas del cuarto de Pichit, un hallazgo sorprendente que lo llenó de preguntas, pero, quizás por miedo a las respuestas, nunca preguntó nada, ni a sus amigos, ni a su maestra; él quería seguir riendo junto a ellos, quería seguir pasando las tardes junto a Leo, y de vez en cuando dormirse en el regazo de su maestra, como si siguiera siendo un niño, la realidad y el exterior no le importaban.

 

Pero la triste verdad es que su mundo tranquilo y dulce no duraría demasiado para el, poco antes de cumplir 17 años , sucedió la tragedia que lo marcaría para siempre; un día de diciembre, Pichit y Leo no se encontraban en el Siheyuan, se fueron con sus familias, pues estaban cerca las fiestas decembrinas; Guang estaba solo con su maestra, cuando, por la noche, llego un hombre de cabello negro y piel pálida, que vestía una gabardina negra, estaba acompañado por al menos unos 30 hombres y mujeres armados; desde una ventana Guang y su maestra los observaban acercarse, cuando ella le dijo que fuera a la parte trasera, Guang Hong sintió un escalofrió, un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal con esa gente. Desobedeció la orden de su maestra y se quedó detrás de la puerta del salón principal, escucho unas voces en ruso, logró entender lo que decían gracias a sus años cerca de la gente que entrenó su maestra.

-Muy buenas noches señora - dijo el hombre de la gabardina- ¿no nos  invitará a pasar?

-No quiero involucrarme con ninguna organización, yo solo entreno individuos – le dijo la maestra con voz firme.

\- Oh bueno, debería haber considerado analizar con que individuo se metía, o en este caso, con que individua, _starukha_  – Le dijo ese hombre esbozando una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Georgi?

\- No es algo personal contra usted, solo quiero ver si coopera con mi búsqueda.

\- A quien está buscando, no la encontrara aquí.

\- Me parece que usted no comprende mi mensaje, no insinúo que mi amada se encuentre aquí, insinúo que usted sabe de su paradero.

\- No sé nada de Anya desde hace un año.

\- Me basta que me diga todo lo que sabe.

La maestra tomo una postura más erguida y firme, para decirle a ese mafioso:

\- Anya jamás está quieta en un solo lugar, y aunque supiera de su paradero, no traicionaría a una de mis discípulas.

\- Parece que no quiere cooperar, que remedio – volteó a ver a sus subordinados y les grito- ¡Amordácenla!

Los hombres corrieron hacia la maestra, esta se puso en posición de defensa, con su rostro sereno y firme, esa gente trataba de golpearla y lanzarse sobre ella, pero las patadas y golpes equilibrados y fuertes de la maestra lograron inmovilizar al primer grupo. El segundo grupo sacó armas cuerpo a cuerpo, ella corría y esquivaba cada ataque, e inmovilizo de igual forma al segundo grupo. Los últimos que quedaban decidieron utilizar armas de fuego, esto alertó a Guang Hong, si su maestra resultaba herida, el interferiría de forma sigilosa para detener a esos tipos, pero no fue necesario, pues se las arregló para correr y saltar de tal manera que esquivaba las balas, bastaron un par de patadas para desarmar a esa gente e inmovilizarlos de igual forma. El líder mantenía su sonrisa hipócrita, se mostraba calmado ante la humillante situación de sus hombres, luego de verlos caer alzó la voz una vez más.

\- Mi honorable anciana, sé que mis hombres son solo son unos monigotes para tus habilidades, por eso guarde lo mejor para el ultimo, ¡sal ya, mi arma secreta!

Un silencio expectante surgió, Guang estaba nervioso, los pocos hombres que quedaban cerca del tipo de la gabardina empezaron a abrirle paso a alguien que se acercaba lentamente, era una figura masculina esbelta y bien formada, resaltando su sex appeal con un taje de cuero ajustado, sin mangas. Se trataba de un joven de rasgos nipones, de aspecto atractivo, pero con un aire intimidante, que seguía avanzando hacia la maestra, ella estaba otra vez en su posición defensiva, su expresión cambiò de calmada a una muy rígida cuando el japonés empezó a correr hacia ella, esta nueva batalla era entre una maestra del kung fu y un prodigio del karate; Guang observaba todo, intimidado por esa lucha tan pareja; la maestra y el japonés luchaban, esquivaban y detenían los golpes sin cesar. Pero la maestra tenía ya varios años encima, y el joven japonés no mostraba ni un poco de cansancio, ella comenzó a perder el equilibrio, y ese atractivo karateka logrò hacerla caer de una patada, lo cual fue aprovechado por el resto de subordinados del mafioso, quienes la amarraron; una hermosa joven de piel morena y ojos violeta mantenía a la maestra de rodillas, agarrándola de los cabellos.

Guang Hong estaba tan aterrado que no podía moverse para ir en su auxilio; vio al hombre de gabardina posicionarse frente a la maestra, lo que le tapaba la vista, pero aun así, podía escucharlo.

\- Ahora mi señora puede cooperar por las malas – se agacho para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Dónde está Anya?

La maestra puso su expresión de firmeza y contestó:

\- Viví y moriré siendo leal a mis discípulos, y a toda la gente que ha sido para mí, mi única familia.

El hombre se levantó en silencio, apretó los puños con ira y alzó la voz por última vez.

-¡Como quieras! !después de todo, también me sirve acabar con todo lo que Anya ama! ¡Crispino, encárgate de esta!

Un joven de piel morena y ojos violeta se acercó a la maestra, que seguía de rodillas siendo sujetada por la bella joven, que se parecía mucho al que se acercaba. Guang empezó a temblar, quería acercarse, pero el japonés aún estaba presente, con un rostro indiferente, como si fuera común para el ver esas escenas. El joven Crispino se arrodilló al lado de la maestra y puso un cuchillo en su garganta. Ella logrò ver el ojo de Guang Hong que la miraba aterrorizado detrás de la puerta; movió sus labios antes de que Crispino le rebanara la garganta ante el horror de Guang; la palabra que susurró fue: vive.

Apenas vio esa horrible escena, Guang Hong obedeció y salió corriendo hasta la parte trasera; la joven de ojos violeta escuchò los fuertes pasos de su huida, y les alertò a todos que había alguien dentro de la casa. El líder ordenò a los que quedaban en pie que persiguieran a esa persona, que probablemente era la renombrada Anya. Los hombres entraron a la casa y vieron la silueta de Guang dirigirse a la parte trasera; ese lugar, hogar de los recuerdos más tranquilos y apacibles junto a Leo, ahora era un pasillo del terror, los hombres comenzaron a disparar mientras corrían tras de Guang Hong; una bala hirió su hombro, pero no se incrustò en su piel, otra bala se incrustò en el costado de su espalda, y otra le hirió gravemente la oreja derecha, pero seguía corriendo, adentrándose en la selva china; en un momento, los hombres dejaron de perseguirlo, intimidados por ese espeso e indómito bosque nocturno.

Guang continuó corriendo, con una mano pegando su herida oreja a su cabeza, y deteniendo un poco el sangrado; sabía que no podía parar porque estaba dejando un rastro de sangre, pero la oscura noche le ayudó en su huida; mientras seguía marchando, rompió en llanto, estaba destrozado, se odiaba a si mismo por su cobardía, pues nunca pudo ver la maldad de este mundo estando confinado en ese desolado lugar de las montañas, no sabía que hacer contra algo como eso; se detestaba por no haberse movido para ayudar, pero si para huir, pero, más odiaba a ese hombre, aquel que sin compasión movió los hilos para quitarle a la persona que más le importaba, Guang hizo memoria durante su caminata, y recordó con un odio creciente el nombre de ese tipo: Georgi. 


	2. Capítulo 2: La travesía del destino

Durante la noche, Guang Hong decidió detenerse, ese inmenso bosque de la montaña podría tener laderas peligrosas, y ya había salido del terreno que conocía de esa selva, si se aventuraba más, corría el riesgo de caer por un precipicio, así que se sentó a los pies de un árbol, pero no pudo dormir, estaba muy alterado y asustado para poder descansar. Durante esa eterna noche, la imagen de su maestra siendo degollada le daba vueltas en la cabeza, su pecho se agitaba y de sus ojos caían incontables lágrimas, hace tan solo unas horas todo era normal, estaban juntos como siempre lo estuvieron, pero ahora, la horrible imagen de lo que acababa de suceder no dejaba de torturarlo. Recordaba el rostro de ese hombre, detalle por detalle, también pensaba en los ojos violetas de esas dos personas, quienes probablemente tenían una relación sanguínea, y que le dieron muerte a su maestra, y también recordó el aspecto del japonés, y pensó: si él no se hubiera enfrentado a la maestra, la historia hubiera sido diferente y nada de esto habría pasado. Guang presionaba sus heridas, para detener la sangre que brotaba, quizás podría salvarse de morir desangrado, pero le preocupaba también morir debido a una infección.

Al salir el sol, pudo ver bien el camino que debía recorrer, el Siheyuan no estaba muy lejos del enorme Xiangshan Park, con algo de suerte, podría encontrarse con algún turista en alguno de los caminos, sus heridas ya estaban secas, pero el sentía una creciente debilidad en todo el cuerpo, bajó la montaña sujetándose de todo tipo de árboles y hierbas, al llegar a uno de los caminos, se desmoronó por el agotamiento y la anemia. Poco tiempo después, para su suerte, pasaron unos turistas, estaban desconcertados de ver a alguien de aspecto tan joven en ese lamentable estado, creyeron que estaba muerto, pero luego de examinarlo, notaron que Guang Hong aun respiraba, de inmediato lo subieron a su camioneta y lo llevaron al hospital más cercano del distrito de Haidian.

Dentro del hospital, las heridas de Guang fueron curadas, desinfectadas, y le dieron puntos con hilo medico en cada una de ellas, lo que le sirvió para volver a tener su oreja derecha en el lugar que correspondía. Cuando despertó, una de las enfermeras le dijo que encontraron una bala incrustada en su espalda, y que debido a esto y a su falta de antecedentes, debían llamar a la policía. Guang Hong escuchaba y asentía con resignación, pero una vez que la enfermera salió, quitó la manguera de suero fisiológico que tenía en su brazo, y escapó por la ventana.

Estaba consiente que no pasaría inadvertido con esa bata de hospital, pero no tenía dinero para comprar algo de ropa, y por esto tuvo que tomar una importante decisión, o corría por las calles en una bata de hospital arriesgándose a ser encontrado como el fugitivo que ya era, o conseguía un par de prendas sin importar el método. La segunda opción no era tan difícil, su maestra le había enseñado a ser sigiloso e imperceptible, pero por un tema de moral, estuvo un buen tiempo pensándolo en un callejón, a su maestra no le hubiera gustado ver a su discípulo consentido robándole a gente honesta. Pero la necesidad era más importante, y Guang logró tomar un pantalón y una camiseta, que le quedaban algo holgados por ser de un par de tallas más grandes que la suya.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche otra vez, y Guang Hong tuvo que dormir en la calle, al intemperie, no duró demasiado tiempo durmiendo, ya que tuvo una pesadilla sobre la muerte de su maestra, donde era el mismo Georgi quien la noqueaba, sujetaba y asesinaba justo frente a sus ojos, para luego dirigirse hasta donde estaba y sonreírle de forma hipócrita, mirándolo de cerca, casi pegando su cara a la suya.

Conciliar otra vez el sueño era imposible para Guang Hong, así que empezó a caminar, andaba descalzo, ya que todo lo que llevaba puesto durante el día de la tragedia se quedó en el hospital. Al caer la mañana, había llegado a una calle donde muchas personas estaban instalando sus puestos de fruta, y eso le recordó que llevaba casi 2 días sin comer nada, su estómago se retorcía furioso, su hambre era casi dolorosa, y eso hizo que volviera a pensar en robar. Se acercó a un puesto mientras su dueño descargaba fruta de un camión de carga, extendió la mano para llevarse algo, pero sentía culpa de tener que robar otra vez, aunque sentía que estaba muriendo de hambre, seguía cuestionándose si esa era la mejor forma de conseguir lo que quería. Devolvió su mano y no retiro nada del puesto, cuando el dueño volteó trayendo consigo un tipo de fruta que no se veía comúnmente en China, Guang Hong sintió curiosidad.

\- Disculpe señor ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa fruta?

\- ¿Esta? Es un Long Kong, crecen en el sur del continente, estas son traídas desde Tailandia, ¿te interesa comprar un poco para probar?

\- ¿Dice usted que son traídas desde Tailandia?

\- Exacto niño.

\- ¿Son traídas desde allá en este mismo camión?

\- Si, en el mismo, ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas pequeño?

\- Cuando vaya por otro cargamento de esta fruta ¿puede llevarme hasta Tailandia? Tengo familia en ese país y no tengo modo para llegar hasta ahí.

\- Lo siento pequeño, es un viaje muy largo, mi hermano no aceptaría llevar a alguien más si no recibe algo a cambio, si dependiera de mí, te llevaría sin cobrar.

Guang Hong miro al piso, decepcionado, era la única oportunidad que tenia para ir a refugiarse con el amigo más cercano a su ubicación, pues Leo se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, y ahora resulta que debía pagar, la otra forma que tenia de llegar hasta Tailandia era por medio de aventones, pero eso lo haría tardar aún más, quedaba poco tiempo para las fiestas de año nuevo, y después de eso Pichit y Leo llegarían al Siheyuan, solo para descubrir que ahora estaba completamente vacío.

Ahora estaba más decidido, debía conseguir una cantidad suficiente de yuanes para poder pagar el viaje a ese camionero, trataba de aguantar el remordimiento de robar, pues la necesidad de volver a ver a alguien cercano era más grande que sus dudas, esta vez, robo a alguien de otro puesto de frutas, tomó solo lo necesario y salió sigilosamente en dirección al dueño del anterior puesto, y le dijo: ya tengo el dinero para su hermano, ¿ahora puedo ir a Tailandia, verdad?

Esa misma noche estaba en la zona de carga del camión, vio frutas tiradas, algunas tenían partes muy golpeadas y podridas, pero intentaba evitar comer esas zonas, al fin estaba saciando su hambre. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, deseaba que esa noche pudiera ser tranquila, pero no fue así, volvió a tener pesadillas sobre el día de la tragedia, esta vez, Crispino y esa mujer recrearon la misma horrible escena, mientras Georgi observaba sentado cómodamente, con su característica sonrisa, provocando una creciente ira en Guang Hong; esa rabia que sentía era distinta a la que de vez en cuando tenía en distintas situaciones de su vida, esta consumía todas sus emociones, era una rabia asesina. Pero, incluso con esa ira recorriéndole las venas, no podía moverse en ese sueño, estaba totalmente inmóvil mientras veía el cadáver de su maestra, la sonrisa de Georgi, y al japonés, que se acercaba tranquilamente hacia él. El temor empezó a apoderarse de Guang, sentía la desesperación de no poder moverse mientras la muerte se acercaba lentamente ante sus ojos, sus pupilas se contrajeron ante el cercano rostro del japonés, que lo miraba de una forma provocativa e intimidante a la vez, luego de mirarlo fijamente durante un buen rato, el atractivo nipón aparto su rostro, se lamio los labios y apunto su pistola a la cabeza de Guang Hong, el sonido del disparo lo hizo despertar sobresaltado.

Esta sería otra noche donde no podría dormir bien, aun sentía una mezcla de emociones apoderándose de él, la impotencia, el dolor de perder a un ser querido, la tristeza que le daba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si alguien le hubiera perforado el corazón, la culpa que sentía por no haber podido hacer nada esa noche, y principalmente, esa rabia enorme que lo hacía tener pensamientos que nunca antes habían pasado por su cabeza, y esto lo asustó, estaba considerando la idea de matar a alguien, y sabía que eso no era propio de él, empezó a reflexionar un poco sobre lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo: hoy robe dos veces a alguien, la segunda vez ni siquiera sentí remordimiento, ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Estoy haciendo cosas que nunca antes he hecho, cosas que siempre considere deshonestas, y aun así, no siento culpa por esto, y para colmo, estoy pensando en asesinar a esas personas que me la quitaron, ni siquiera he pensado lo suficiente en Pichit y Leo, porque no puedo dejar de recordar lo que paso, y dudo mucho que deje de pensar en ello. Ahora que lo pienso, Pichit en realidad no anda en buenos pasos, ese fusil que encontré una vez entre sus cosas... ¿Es posible que Pichit sepa dónde puedo encontrar a toda esa gente? ¿Qué sepa quién es el japonés? Porque si es así, yo... Estoy pensando otra vez en una venganza, y eso no está bien, debería pensar en tener una vida normal, aunque, ¿es posible tener una vida normal ahora?

Guang Hong salió de sus pensamientos cuando el conductor detuvo el camión, abrió la zona de carga y le dijo que dormiría por un rato en un hostal, así que le dijo que tenía al menos unas 4 horas para estirar las piernas, luego de esto, le lanzó una bolsa con un bocadillo y un jugo. Esto se repitió durante unos días mas, el viaje era muy largo, pero lograría encontrar a Pichit antes de que llegara el día 31 de diciembre. Al atravesar Laos y adentrarse en tierras Tailandesas, el hombre del camión le dijo que lo último que podía hacer por él era dejarlo en un bote del río Chao Phraya, para poder llegar a Bangkok navegando. Guang Hong fue dejado en un pueblo, y volvió a robar para poder pagar el nuevo viaje, esta vez, no logro sentir nada de remordimiento.

Dentro del bote pasó un par de noches más, despertando con sus gritos nocturnos a la poca tripulación del bote, las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo por las noches, y el movimiento del agua le hacía sentir nauseas de día; estas situaciones lo hacían pensar cada vez con más negatividad, se quedaba con una expresión seria y melancólica en la parte trasera de la embarcación, durante el último día de su viaje, uno de los tripulantes se acercó para hablarle, Guang pudo comunicarse con él gracias a que Pichit le había enseñado algo de tailandés durante el tiempo en que iba a visitar el Siheyuan.

\- Hola muchacho.

\- Hola.

\- Tus gritos apenas nos dejaron dormir anoche, además, estas muy sucio y esa herida detrás de tu oreja no me da muy buena espina - al escuchar esto, Guang Hong se cubrió la oreja con una mano, recordando el dolor de la bala rompiéndola - ¿escapaste de China por alguna razón turbia? No te preocupes, no te juzgare por nada, solo quiero saber qué es lo que te atormenta todas las noches, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

-Ni yo mismo sé la respuesta - le contesto Guang, mirando el agua con tristeza - solo sé que en China perdí lo que más quería, y quede completamente solo, ahora estoy en busca de un amigo en este lugar.

\- ¿De dónde es tu amigo?

\- Él vive en Bangkok.

\- Nosotros vamos al mercado de Taling Chan, a 12 Kilómetros de Bangkok, puedo conseguirte un autobús si quieres.

\- No gracias, no tengo dinero para pagar nada, lo único que podría hacer usted por mí es prestarme su teléfono para llamar a mi amigo.

Al bajar del bote, Guang se quedó en un puesto de pescados en el mercado flotante, el hombre estaba a su lado esperando a que terminara de usar el teléfono. Había memorizado el número de Pichit, así que estaba seguro que podría contactarlo.

\- Hola Guang Hong ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has sentido algo solito? No te preocupes, en unos días mas volveré.

\- Pichit, no es necesario que vuelvas, ya no hay nadie en esas montañas.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy en el mercado de Taling Chan.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de sorpresa en Pichit.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿La maestra y tú están en Tailandia? ¡Qué buena noticia!, dime, ¿en qué parte estas?

\- En un puesto de pescado.

\- Jajaja, hay muchos puestos de pescado tontito, di un nombre.

\- Bueno... mejor buscare la entrada, te esperare ahí.

\- Ya voy para allá, no se vayan a mover de ahí, ¡hasta luego!

Guang le devolvió el teléfono al hombre y se despidió de él, estuvo preguntando como llegar a la entrada, y uno de los vendedores lo ayudo a llegar. Estaba sentado esperando a Pichit, cuando este apareció con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Guang Hong miro al piso, a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Guang Hong! Qué bueno es verte aquí - Pichit miro en varias direcciones, buscando a alguien - ¿Dónde está la maestra? - observo a Guang, que estaba temblando mirando al piso, su largo silencio lo empezó a asustar. Entonces este se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.  


	3. Capítulo 3: Decisiones entre dos mundos

\- Te traje algo de kuay tiew, necesitas comer algo casero luego de todo el hambre que has pasado – le dijo Pichit a Guang Hong, que ya estaba hospedado en su casa, había podido tomar una ducha después de varios días, estaba muy mal nutrido, luego de bañarse se puso algunas ropas de Pichit y este lo obligo a meterse a su cama, para que pudiera relajarse.

\- Pichit... ¿te suenan los nombres Georgi y Crispino? – su amigo puso una expresión de preocupación, pero lo disimuló cuando notó que Guang lo observaba fijamente, eso indico que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Pichit conocía a esa gente, y su oficio no era el más limpio.

\- No me suenan de ninguna parte ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Ese día, solo logré escuchar esos nombres, tengo curiosidad por saber qué relación tenían con la maestra, aunque, también escuche otro nombre, creo que era Anya.

\- No soy la persona indicada para saber de quienes se trata, no entiendo por qué me preguntas a mí.

\- Solo creí que podrías tener una idea, parecían personas importantes.

Guang volvió a despertarse con una pesadilla a las 3 de la mañana, desde el cuarto vio que la luz de la sala de estar estaba encendida, se supone que Pichit estaría durmiendo ahí a esas horas. Se levantó y fue a ver a su amigo sin hacer ruido. Al llegar, pudo escuchar una conversación que tenía con Leo por teléfono.

\- Hace al menos una semana y media, la mafia de Yakov fue a las montañas y mataron a la maestra, esto me parece extraño, sobre todo porque los de la mafia de los Crispino también participaron – Guang empezó a escuchar con mucha atención, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Pichit sabia más de lo que decía, ya no podría escaparse de sus preguntas.

\- No me lo puedo creer, ¿Qué razones tendrían para hacerle eso?...! ¿Y Guang Hong?! ¡Dime por favor que está bien! – la expresión de Leo al otro lado del teléfono cambio de sorprendido a asustado, estaba hablando desde una gran y lujosa terraza ubicada en un lugar árido.

\- Guang está bien, bueno... tiene un par de heridas, pero ya están curadas, llego hace un par de horas por cuenta propia a Tailandia – cuando Pichit dijo eso, hubo un silencio por parte de Leo, su preocupación se incrementó.

\- Pichit, ahora mismo viajare a Tailandia, cuida a Guang, llegare pronto.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Aun no es año nuevo, ¿no quieres pasar más tiempo con los tuyos? Puedes venir en cualquier momento, yo cuidare bien de él.

-Tengo que ir ahora, nos vemos pronto.

Cuando Leo colgó, Pichit se mostró preocupado y dijo para sí mismo: creo que acabo de amargarle las fiestas. Guang Hong se dejó ver en la sala de estar, y se apoyó en una pared con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria, Pichit lo miro sorprendido, sabía que se venían un par de preguntas de su amigo.

\- Creí que no sabías nada de esa gente – dijo Guang Hong, manteniendo su mirada seria y decepcionada a la vez.

\- Bueno, sé un poquito nada más, jeje – Pichit sonrió algo nervioso, no quería regaños por parte de Guang.

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes de personas así de peligrosas? – Pichit se mantuvo en silencio, buscando que decirle, al final no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

-Bueno, digamos que en uno que otro momento he trabajado junto a ellos – Guang lo miro severamente, eso ultimo lo hizo sentirse más molesto, y Pichit cada vez más nervioso intentaba arreglar esa última frase – pero, yo en general trabajo para quien me contrate, no tengo bando ni nada, soy un simple francotirador que contratan los mafiosos, los narcos, o los ricos – Guang Hong lo miro a los ojos, ocultando su disgusto.

\- ¿Qué es eso de la mafia de Yakov y los Crispino?

\- Los hombres de Yakov Feltsman son una importante mafia de San Petersburgo, y los Crispino son de una mafia de Florencia que lleva el mismo nombre, se rumoraba que esas dos familias empezaron a trabajar juntas por el compromiso de dos de sus miembros – Guang escuchaba con mucha atención, su mirada era frívola, Pichit nunca antes había visto tales expresiones en su amigo - luego de que me contaras lo que ocurrió con la maestra, puede confirmar que el rumor es real, el matrimonio puede ser entre cualquiera de los hijos de Yakov y los gemelos Crispino.

\- ¿Podrías darme más detalles de esas dos familias?

\- Me está preocupando un poco tu curiosidad.

\- Solo quiero saber quiénes son.

\- Bueno... los hijos de Yakov no son biológicos, él y su esposa no pudieron concebir nunca, y adoptaron algunos niños de diferentes edades, a los cuales les gusta conservar sus anteriores apellidos por alguna razón, no sé muy bien la historia de su gente ni por que sus hijos no quieren usar el apellido, pero puedo decirte sus nombres, el mayor, de 27 años es Victor Nikiforov, era el principal heredero, pero desapareció hace ya más de 2 meses, el segundo es Georgi Popovich, de 26 años – La expresión de Guang cambio, mostraba algo de rabia, y ahora estaba más erguido, demostrando interés – posiblemente él sea la cabeza de la mafia ahora que Victor no está, la tercera hija es Mila Babicheva, no se dice mucho sobre ella, pero lo poco que se es que tiene 18 años, y que es la más peligrosa de la familia, y por último, esta Yuri Plisetsky, de 15 años. En cuanto a los Crispino, ya son los líderes de la familia desde que su padre murió hace un par de años, tienen 22 años, sus nombres son Michele y Sara Crispino.

\- ¿No sabes algo más? ¿Algo sobre sus residencias? – Pichit lo miró con mucha preocupación.

\- Estas obsesionado con ellos, yo no sé más que eso, ve a dormir, seguiremos mañana.

Guang Hong obedeció, resignado, y un poco avergonzado por haberse mostrado tan obsesivo, otra vez estaba dejándose controlar por los sentimientos negativos, sin notarlo estaba preguntando algo tan personal como la dirección de esa gente, sin siquiera cuestionarse porque quería saberlo. Volvió a meterse a la cama, se quedó un rato mirando las tablas del techo, recordó que hacia eso con Leo en la parte trasera del Siheyuan, se recostaban en el piso y miraban las manchas de la madera, de repente alguno de los dos decía: esas parecen un carnero, esas parecen un perro, esa es la luna. El lindo recuerdo fue absorbido por sus preocupaciones, aun se preguntaba por qué hizo tales preguntas a Pichit, no pensó bien mientras las hacía, se supone que ahora, estando con alguien cercano, podría volver a tener una vida normal, pero seguía sintiendo ese gran odio, aquel que por las noches no lo dejaba dormir bien, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches había desperdiciado gracias a las pesadillas y las pocas horas de sueño ¿quizás no estaba pensando cómo debía gracias al agotamiento? Si se esforzaba en pasar una buena noche ¿saldrían de su cabeza esos sentimientos de ira y rencor? probablemente la respuesta era no, pero aun así, se obligó a quedarse dormido.

Al abrir los ojos por la mañana, sintió esa angustia que lo acompañaba a diario, quiso llorar, pero miró hacia un lado de la habitación, y ahí estaba Leo, sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared, estaba cansado por el viaje y se quedó dormido esperando a que Guang Hong despertara, su intención era darle una sorpresa apenas abriera los ojos. Guang se acercó silenciosamente, y toco la mejilla de Leo con su dedo.

-¿Leo? – su amigo despertó sobresaltado, tenía un oído muy agudo, cualquier sonido podía despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a Guang, luego lo estrecho contra su pecho y lo abrazo delicadamente, pero con la suficiente intensidad para no dejarlo salir de sus brazos, su pecho era cálido y relajante, la angustia de Guang Hong se disipó un poco con ese lindo gesto, Leo puso una mano en la cabeza de Guang, y el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- Lamento mucho lo que pasó, si lo hubiera sabido antes, no habrías pasado tanto tiempo solo, si hubiéramos podido comunicarnos, podría haberte consolado y abrazado desde hace varios días atrás – lo abrazo con más intensidad, Guang estaba tan conmovido que se asomaron un par de lágrimas en sus ojos – lo siento tanto Guang Hong.

Guang puso sus manos en la espalda de Leo, cerró los ojos dejando caer sus lágrimas, y se apoyó en su pecho, Leo le acaricio la espalda y beso tiernamente su frente, luego tomo su cara y limpio sus lágrimas con los pulgares, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus narices estaban rozándose suavemente, sus corazones se aceleraron y el calor que sentían se incrementó, ambos fueron cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras sus bocas se acercaban. Pero el momento fue interrumpido porque Guang vio que Pichit estaba asomado en la puerta, sin hacer ruido, tenía su celular en las manos, ya que pretendía capturar el momento con una foto.

\- No se preocupen por mí, sigan en lo que estaban – les dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Leo y Guang Hong se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de la habitación, avergonzados.

Por la tarde, Pichit estaba practicando puntería con una pistola, en la parte trasera de su casa que daba hasta el río, como su especialidad eran los rifles de precisión, debía practicar un poco con un arma más manual, sabia usarla, pero quería ser igual de preciso que con su rifle. Guang lo estaba observando, estaba muy interesado en lo que hacía, Pichit se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, y le pregunto si quería aprender a disparar.

Guang Hong aceptó, le gustaba la sensación de poder que una pistola puede dar, pero al momento de apuntar, empezó a recordar los rostros de la tragedia en los círculos de tiro al blanco, sus manos empezaron a temblar, no sabía si sería capaz de disparar mientras pensaba en esa gente, y si se atrevía, ¿estaría mal? Pichit noto que sus manos temblaban, le puso los brazos más derechos y le dijo: estas mal, tu espalda tiene que estar más derecha y debes controlar el pulso, necesitas estar determinado al apuntar, que nada te nuble la mente, lo único que importa es apuntar y apretar el gatillo, no vaciles más.

Borró las dudas de su cabeza por un momento y le hizo caso, disparo a una de las líneas, Pichit lo felicitó diciendo: ¿ves? Ahora al menos le disparas al objetivo. Guang repitió los tiros, cada vez que una duda aparecía en su cabeza, se forzaba a eliminarla, e imaginaba el rostro de Georgi Popovich, el japonés, a Sara y a Michele Crispino en cada tiro, llegó un momento en que casi lo disfrutaba, y sonreía cada vez que apuntaba mejor, la bala no llegaba al centro, pero poco a poco fue acercándose. Entonces apareció Leo en el patio trasero, estaba muy serio, al verlo, Guang Hong le devolvió el arma a Pichit, entonces Leo empezó a hablar.

\- Guang Hong, necesito hablar a solas con Pichit ¿puedes volver adentro? – Guang asintió, pero al atravesar la puerta, no la cerró por completo, deseaba escuchar lo que tenían que hablar, apenas sabia un par de cosas de sus mejores amigos, ahora no deberían ocultarle cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces enseñándole a disparar a Guang? No es bueno para el meterse en estas cosas, yo quiero que tenga una vida tranquila y tú le enseñas a cargar armas.

\- Seamos realistas Leo, ¿Es posible que Guang Hong, viviendo con amigos como nosotros, pueda tener un oficio normal?

\- Guang no es una persona que deba cargar un arma, estoy muy molesto por lo que estabas haciendo, no estas siendo una buena influencia para él.

\- Que aguafiestas eres, se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Si viviera conmigo en mi casa, no le haría falta nada, ni siquiera sentiría deseos de pensar en disparar contra algo.

-Oh ! eso es una excelente idea!, que viva contigo, que se casen y adopten bebés ¿puedo ser el padrino? – Leo se sonrojó.

\- Tómate esto en serio, quiero llevarme a Guang Hong a América.

\- Llévatelo,! no olvides mandar las invitaciones a la boda por internet!, es lo que más uso! – Guang salió de la puerta cuando Leo empezó a caminar hasta ella, para dirigirse al cuarto. Poco tiempo después su amigo llegó al cuarto y se sentó con él en la cama para charlar.

\- ¿te sientes bien Guang? ¿Necesitas algo? – apartó un mechón de su rostro delicadamente, Guang se sonrojó, solía sonrojarse cada vez que él y Leo tenían algún tipo de contacto físico.

\- Hace varios días que no puedo dormir bien, sueño cosas horribles y no logro dormir más de 4 horas ¿Qué haces cuando no puedes dormir?

\- Escucho música relajante hasta dormirme, pero, creo que tú necesitas algo distinto, has pasado por mucho, necesitas sentir que no estás solo para poder sentirte seguro – Lo abrazó y se dejaron caer, ahora estaban acostados, sin intención de separarse – ¿crees que escuchando mi corazón puedas dormir tranquilo? – Guang asintió y cerró los ojos tranquilamente.

Despertó a las 3 de la mañana, acomodado en el pecho de Leo, esta vez, ninguna pesadilla le había provocado despertar, fueron más bien las ganas de ir al baño. Luego de salir del baño, se fijó en algo a lo cual no le había puesto atención, pero que siempre estuvo ahí.

Fue a la sala de estar, y se quedó mirando las espadas colgadas en la pared, una en particular le llamó la atención, la quito de la pared y la observo con interés y preocupación a la vez, sintió miedo y cariño al mismo tiempo por esa espada, luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

\- ¿Es amor a primera vista verdad? – le dijo Pichit, apareciendo detrás de él, Guang se sobresaltó y volteo a verlo – debes estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentí al ver por primera vez mi rifle favorito.

\- ¿Qué sentiste Pichit? – Guang Hong mostraba otra vez el mismo interés poco sano que sintió cuando preguntaba por la mafia rusa e italiana.

\- La primera vez que lo vi, sentí una atracción, me divertía admirar su diseño y pensar en lo que podría hacer con él, no sería el más potente, tampoco el más popular de los rifles de precisión, pero sentí que sin importar que otras armas comprara, esa sería mi compañera de vida, la llevo a todos lados.

\- ¿No sentiste algo de miedo al tomarla?

\- Para nada, ya había tomado otras armas, pero esa se sintió especial.

\- Pichit... ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que mataste a alguien?

\- Bueno, al principio era un manojo de nervios, estuve pensando mucho tiempo si debía hacerlo, pero la voz del contratista era gruñona e intimidante, si no cumplía con el pedido antes de que el objetivo saliera de la mira, mi propio cuello estaría en juego, la presión del momento, el miedo y las dudas, eran algo que debía matar junto con ese tipo, cuando apreté el gatillo y lo vi desplomarse, quedé helado, es una sensación horrible la de matar a alguien por primera vez, sientes el peso de una vida que tu cobraste en tus hombros – Guang miraba al piso, por su cabeza la idea de matar le estaba pareciendo algo que jamás lograría hacer – pero, luego de un tiempo, cuando cobre mi segunda víctima, el peso fue disminuyendo, porque una vez que lo haces por primera vez, te sientes capaz de todo.

\- Ya veo...

\- Vuelve a dormir pequeño, voy a meter esa espada en tus maletas, mañana te iras con Leo a América, asegúrate de que no la encuentre.

\- ¿no que en los aeropuertos te quitan las armas y los objetos metálicos en general?

\- Jaja, vuelve a dormir y no te preocupes más por eso, lo único que tienes que hacer es evitar que Leo la vea, también te empacare la pistola del entrenamiento, cuídala bien, y ahora ve a dormir, tu leoncito te espera.

A la mañana siguiente, Pichit llevo en su jeep a Leo y a Guang a una planicie de Bangkok, Guang Hong quedo sorprendido de ver un avión ahí, miro a Leo algo desconcertado.

\- Es un avión privado, nos llevará a América sin escalas.

Ambos se despidieron amablemente de Pichit y subieron al avión, Guang nunca antes había visto algo tan lujoso, hasta le parecía un exceso. Leo y él se sentaron en unos asientos de terciopelo, Leo pidió unos bocadillos, su compañero se veía algo incómodo, como si estuviera fuera de lugar viajando con ese nivel de lujos. Luego de muchas horas, aterrizaron en alguna zona del desierto de Chihuahua, en una enorme Mansión. Al bajar, una señora abrazo con mucho entusiasmo a Leo, se podría decir que le gritaba contenta cosas en español, esa era la madre de Leo, no paraba de hablarle, y Guang Hong no entendía ni una palabra, pues solo se comunicaba con Leo hablando en inglés. Recorrieron el patio de la enorme vivienda, había fuentes y una gran piscina, también se veía un estacionamiento colosal bajo la mansión, lleno de autos deportivos. Guang estuvo durante la cena con toda la familia de Leo, parecían amables, aunque no entendía mucho lo que decían a veces, mezclaban ingles con español.

Al caer la noche, Guang entró al cuarto de Leo, y durmieron ambos en la misma cama, era tan grande, que tenían mucho espacio para moverse, durante la noche, Guang rodo en la cama, saliéndose de los brazos de Leo, el espacio vacío empezó a afectar sus sueños, termino soñando la misma escena de la muerte de la maestra, el rostro de Georgi Popovich le estaba provocando ira una vez más, cuando los 4 personajes se disponían a matarla, Guang Hong empezó a retorcerse en la cama y a gritar que se detuvieran, Leo despertó a Guang, se abrazaron y le dijo que ya todo estaba bien, que solo había tenido una pesadilla.

Guang volvió a los brazos de Leo, y durmió plácidamente, esta vez, su sueño con la maestra era distinto, se podría decir que fue un recuerdo, no un sueño. A los 7 años, durante un día cualquiera, el pequeño Guang Hong estaba dentro de una tina de madera, mientras su maestra le lavaba el cabello.

\- Tu cabello es muy fino mi niño, como si aún fueras un bebé.

\- Pero ya soy un niño grande – el pequeño se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y empezó a moverse en cabello – puedo enseñarle que se hacer mis cosas solito – la maestra soltó una risita.

\- Esta bien, eres un niño grande, pero al menos déjame ayudarte con ese pelito – la maestra siguió lavando su cabello, luego lo sacó de la tina y lo envolvió en una gran toalla.

\- Quiero secarme solito – el niño tenía una expresión determinada, pero adorable, su suave piel y sus mejillas eternamente sonrojadas le daban un aspecto de bebé, aunque estuviera esforzándose por demostrar lo contrario.

\- Si lo haces solito puedes quedar mojado, y te brotaran champiñones en la piel – la maestra lo ayudo a secar su cuerpo, y el pequeño la abrazó.

\- oiga... esa mujer de pelo negro que estuvo aquí me dijo algo feo que no puedo repetir, pero cuando le pregunte que significaba esa palabra, me dijo que significaba que yo no tenía familia ni nadie.

-oh ¿eso dijo? No tiene derecho a decirle algo tan feo a un pequeño.

\- ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Qué usted no es mi mamá?

\- Bueno... - la maestra abrazo a Guang Hong – la madre que te trajo al mundo no está aquí, pero la madre que te cría y ama en este mundo está aquí, justo frente a tus ojos, así que no le hagas caso a esa chica, tu no estas solito.

Guang abrió tranquilamente los ojos, aún seguía en el calido pecho de Leo, pero, se empezó a cuestionar si solo eso bastaba para eliminar todo pensamiento sobre los asesinatos. Leo despertó y le dijo buenos días con un beso en la frente, Guang Hong se sonrojo y le devolvió un dulce beso en la mejilla, Leo pego sus frentes y narices para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Un pensamiento lo hizo levantarse rápidamente de la cama, diciéndole a Guang: tengo un asunto que atender, si quieres puedes ir a desayunar con mi madre, volveré contigo en unas horas.

Se hizo costumbre para Guang Hong espiar a alguien cercano cuando sentía curiosidad, así que siguió a Leo hasta un sótano, procurando que no lo viera, se asomó en la puerta, ya que Leo la dejo abierta, se trataba de un gran laboratorio, vio a su amigo ponerse una bata blanca mientras hablaba con un tipo de cabello negro.

\- Estás muy atrasado Leo, ya deberíamos haber empezado la producción de cristal hace 3 días.

\- Si si, trabajare en ello, no tienes por qué ser tan quisquilloso.

\- El rey JJ es responsable con su trabajo, y recuerda que tú debes ir a supervisar el cargamento de la ruta negra, la última vez que dejamos solos a esos inútiles, parte de los cracks desaparecieron.

\- Eso en realidad no nos afectó en nada – le dijo Leo mientras manipulaba unas sustancias en una probeta.

\- Pero era parte de la mercancía, después seré solo yo el que arriesgue el cuello, porque tú eres el hijo del don.

Guang sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y que luego lo agarraban con firmeza. Volteó la cabeza y vio a una mujer de cabello corto y negro.

-JJ, Leo ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Es un intruso? – Guang Hong estaba muy sorprendido, ni siquiera la sintió llegar.

\- Suéltalo, es un amigo – la mujer le hizo caso y miro con una sonrisa a Guang.

\- Discúlpame pequeño, no era mi intención asustarte.

\- ¿Quién es este niño? – preguntó el otro tipo.

\- Es mi mejor amigo, Guang Hong, ahora vive conmigo.

\- Oh vaya, eso no suena tanto a un amigo común – le dijo la mujer, sonriéndole con picardía a Leo, mientras el otro chico se acercaba con una sonrisa y la mano estirada.

\- Mucho gusto Guang, me llamo Jean Jaques Leroy, pero todos me conocen como el rey JJ, el mejor traficante de Canadá – le tomo la mano a Guang Hong, la apretó y movió de arriba abajo, mientras la mujer le rodeaba el hombro con su brazo.

\- Y yo soy Isabella Yang, mejor conocida como la señora Leroy, es un gusto conocerte.

\- El gusto es mío – Guang parecía nervioso ante esos dos efusivos.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya conociste a Bonnie y Clyde, puedes volver arriba Guang Hong, pronto volveré a verte.

\- Disculpen que me entrometa mucho, pero, ¿qué es eso de la ruta negra?

\- Déjame explicarte niño – le dijo JJ rodeando el hombro de Guang con su brazo – le llamamos la ruta negra al recorrido del cargamento de cristal que recorrerá la costa de marfil hasta Sudáfrica, de ese cargamento se encargara el jefecito aquí presente cuando el cargamento esté listo en unos 4 meses, y paralelamente, yo me encargaré de la ruta esturión.

\- ¿Ruta esturión?

\- Es un recorrido en el mar báltico, la primera parada es en Noruega, luego Suecia, después una parada en San Petersburgo – los ojos de Guang se abrieron, escuchar el nombre de esa ciudad despertó sentimientos que había dejado de sentir mientras dormía con Leo, sintió mucho más interés de repente- luego pasaremos por Estonia y muchos países más, hasta acabar en Dinamarca.

\- San Petersburgo... – susurró Guang Hong, subió la mirada y vio que Leo lo miraba con expresión de preocupación, se sintió algo presionado, y apartó la vista para ignorarlo – fue un gusto conocerlos, ahora volveré arriba, ¡hasta pronto!

Guang estaba pensando otra vez en una venganza, y ya no sentía culpa, y pensó que si llegara a sentirla otra vez, los meses que tenía para reflexionar lo ayudarían a decidir mejor, quizás la celebración de su cumpleaños en unos días podría hacerle cambiar de parecer, quizás el tiempo lo respaldaría, pero en su corazón sentía que ya todo estaba decidido.


	4. Capítulo 4: Perros y gatos en celo

\- ¡Leo! ¡¿Qué mierda hace tu novio en mi cargamento?! – le grito Leroy por teléfono, del otro lado, Leo puso una expresión desconcertada.

-Espera, se supone que Guang está en casa ¿estás seguro de que es él?

\- Lo estoy viendo salir corriendo por el muelle mientras mis hombres disparan, es muy rápido.

\- ¡Diles que dejen de disparar o tú y ellos se las verán conmigo!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Alto al fuego inútiles, son órdenes del jefazo!

\- ¿En dónde estás desembarcando ahora JJ?

\- Ahora estamos en San Petersburgo.

-Maldición, ahora todo tiene sentido, voy para allá.

\- ¡No puedes! ¡Debes encargarte del otro barco!

\- Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera, tengo que ir a buscar a Guang – Leo cortó el teléfono mientras Leroy refunfuñaba, luego este se dio la vuelta y empezó a gritarle a sus hombres.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que ninguno de ustedes se dignó a decirme que ese mocoso estaba en este barco?! ¡Idiotas!

Para Guang Hong fue relativamente fácil infiltrarse, bastó con decirle al padre de Leo que este lo había mandado a participar en la ruta esturión, para asegurarse que nadie en la casa llamara a Leo durante su viaje para decirle que el chinito que había traído a casa desapareció, la familia de Leo asumió que ambos iban en diferentes cargamentos, y de esta forma, se aseguró de que los dos hicieran su recorrido confiando en que el otro iba a estar en el lugar que le correspondía, Leo pensaba que Guang Hong estaba en casa, y Guang estaba seguro de que nadie llamaría a su amigo para decirle lo contrario.

 Los únicos problemas eran el señor y la señora Leroy, ellos mantenían un contacto más confiado y constante con Leo, y apenas lo vieran en el barco, se asegurarían de llamar a Leo para confirmar si estaba bien que su "novio" estuviera ahí. Para evitar sus sospechas, esperó a que Leo y los Leroy se fueran en sus autos deportivos, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con algo de gel, y se vistió con una camiseta sin mangas, sacó unas joyas doradas de Leo, se puso un sombrero y salió con su maleta, se subió a uno de los camiones que transportaba droga, en el camino recogieron a unos tripulantes que no conocían a Guang Hong, cuando le preguntaron quién era con una expresión amenazante, como si quisieran hacerle un "ritual de iniciación", Guang enseño su teléfono, que había sido un regalo de Leo por su cumpleaños en enero, mostró el fondo de pantalla a sus compañeros, era una fotografía suya y de Leo en la terraza, estaban abrazados, Guang Hong le sonreía a la cámara mientras Leo le daba un beso en la cabeza, al mostrar eso, se dio estatus entre los que lo acompañaban.

El viaje fue algo largo, no de días como el viaje desde Pekín hasta Tailandia, pero si resulto algo agotador, llegaron hasta un muelle en el estado de Florida, Guang vio a Leo y a los Leroy charlar frente a los barcos, rápidamente, se puso unos anteojos oscuros para ocultar sus rasgos asiáticos, y se quedó detrás de todos sus compañeros para camuflarse entre ellos.

Ya estando en el barco, Guang Hong intentaba cooperar en lo que podía, evitando siempre estar en la mira de JJ y su novia, cada vez que ellos estaban cerca, Guang dejaba de hablar, o intentaba salir del perímetro disimuladamente. Luego de pasar por algunos puertos de Noruega y Suecia, llegaron a San Petersburgo, Guang Hong ofreció su ayuda para bajar el cargamento y distribuirlo a los microtraficantes. Cuando bajó del barco con el grupo encargado, vio a Leroy en el muelle, trato de pasar desapercibido entre sus compañeros mientras Isabella lo miraba algo curiosa, sabía que había visto antes la forma de esa cara y esa piel tan tersa, y además, le parecía extraño que alguno de los trabajadores bajara con sus maletas a entregar la mercancía. Con su característico silencio, le quito los anteojos de sol a Guang Hong, y le grito a su pareja: ¡JJ, mira, es el chinito del jefe!

\- Oh vaya ¿Qué haces aquí chiquito? – Guang estaba muy nervioso, cuando la novia de JJ lo descubrió se puso pálido, trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para salir de esa incomoda situación

\- Leo me dijo que quería que aprendiera el oficio participando en esta ruta – dijo con inseguridad, sin mirar a los ojos a Leroy.

\- Que extraño, no fui avisado, voy a preguntarle a Leo por que no te llevo en su cargamento – JJ sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Leo, en ese momento, Guang empezó a correr por el muelle, e instintivamente los hombres de Leroy tomaron eso como una mala señal, y empezaron a disparar, Guang Hong intentaba evitar las balas corriendo en zigzag, lo más rápido que podía, entonces JJ le habló a Leo, y los hombres dejaron de disparar cuando se lo ordenaron.

Guang continuó corriendo entre las calles de San Petersburgo, cuando vio un callejón se metió en él, abrió su maleta y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, ya no tenía los anteojos de sol, así que debía ser más precavido para que los hombres de Leroy no lo encontraran. No tenía un plan definido, lo único que se le ocurría era conseguir trabajo en algún lugar del bajo mundo, y esperar a tener la suerte de encontrar la información y la oportunidad necesaria para vengarse.

No duró demasiado en el callejón, estaba saliendo de ahí, cuando apareció la señorita Leroy, Guang dio un salto hacia atrás, y la mujer le dijo: te atrape pequeño, ya termino el juego. Poco tiempo después estaba en un Jeep con Isabella, y esta inicio un pequeño interrogatorio.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué te metiste a nuestro barco sin decirle a tu chico? ¿Qué razón tienes para querer quedarte en este lugar? ¿Lo estás traicionando de alguna manera? – esta última pregunta exalto a Guang Hong.

\- ¡No es nada de eso, tengo un motivo personal para estar aquí, pero jamás haría nada que perjudicara a Leo!

\- ¿se puede saber cuál es el motivo? De nada te sirve ocultarlo a estas alturas.

\- Quiero vengarme de alguien que vive aquí.

\- ¿De quién? – Hubo un silencio de parte de Guang, pero luego se decidió a decirlo.

\- Georgi Popovich, de la mafia de Yakov Feltsman – la novia de JJ se quedó callada, pero luego solto una risita.

\- Estas un poco loco pequeño, nadie se mete con los Feltsman.

\- Él mató a la mujer que para mí era una madre.

\- Esa venganza no tendría éxito ni por el mejor motivo del mundo, son los Feltsman, te echarías a todo un país encima, no, aun peor, el país más grande del mundo encima.

\- Aun así, quiero intentarlo, desde hace mucho siento que aunque quiera olvidarme de esto, las circunstancias que vivo me hacen pensar que este es el único camino que puedo seguir.

\- Como sea, por órdenes del jefe Leo, tengo que llevarte de vuelta al barco, mañana por la mañana partiremos a Letonia.

\- Dile a Leo que ya estoy decidido, tengo que hacer esto.

\- No seas idiota, nunca lo lograras.

\- Dime una cosa ¿Qué harías tú si alguien matara a toda tu familia, o al mismo JJ? ¿Serias capaz de olvidar a quien lo haga? – la mujer agacho un poco la cabeza mientras conducía, después siguió mirando el camino.

\- Por supuesto que acabaría con el hijo de perra que me quito lo que más quería.

\- Entonces, déjame bajar.

-Te dejare bajar, pero no al lugar que tú quieras, tú te vienes conmigo, a mi bar favorito de estas tierras, tengo que vigilarte aunque me quiera tomar un par de tragos.

\- ¿ Y después vas a conducir ebria? – la mujer lo miro con una expresión que decía: soy una delincuente, conducir con tragos de más es mi menor preocupación.

Llegaron a un bar oculto en el callejón de un barrio que no parecía el más seguro, al entrar, muchos saludaron a la señorita Leroy, debía tratarse de un bar exclusivo para personas con trabajos de la misma índole que los de Leo, Pichit y los Leroy, la única fuente de luz eran unos reflectores de diferentes colores. Dentro de ese bar, también habían tubos de pole dance, donde bailaban mujeres con poca ropa, en un sector había un montón de hombres reunidos, lanzando billetes, Guang no podía ver a quien le lanzaban esos billetes, eran tantos que cubrían la vista, pero se veían incluso más entusiasmados que los que estaban alrededor del pole dance. Isabella y Guang Hong se sentaron en la barra de bebidas, ella pidió dos cócteles sex on the beach, le dio uno a Guang, él nunca antes había bebido, pero lo probó para no ser descortés.

-Jajajaja – cuando ella se rió, Guang la miro extrañado, su risa salió de la nada, así que no podía comprender por qué se reía.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Te quieres vengar de gente como esa, pero eres una pulguita, de seguro no sabes tomar un arma, no sabes donde viven, ni como adentrarte ahí, y aun así estás tan determinado, no sé si tienes muchas agallas, o si perdiste la cabeza – se bebió todo el coctel de golpe y pidió otro.

\- Yo sé disparar.

\- Vaya ¿ya has matado alguna vez? – Guang Hong miró hacia abajo.

\- No...

\- Entonces, es oficial, estás loco.

\- ¿Tu sabes algo de esa familia? ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo entrar a su hogar? ¿Cómo ser reclutado por ellos?

\- Para nada, si quieres saber cosas así, el dueño de este bar es como la Wikipedia, lo sabe todo, rumores, ubicaciones, planos, movimientos bancarios, sistemas de seguridad, todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, míralo, ahí está – apunto disimuladamente a un hombre rubio, vestido con anteojos y un traje negro con morado, que estaba en el otro costado de la barra – sabe tanto que es peligroso, pero dicen que ese mismo conocimiento le permite seguir viviendo, ya que logra chantajear hasta a los más poderosos con toda la información que guardan él y sus hombres, si alguien lo matara, alguien más de su grupo difundiría la información de quien lo mató, Yakov será poderoso, pero este tipo es intocable.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Cristophe Giacometti, originario de Suiza.

Guang Hong se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el suizo, se sentó a su lado, el hombre lo miro de arriba a abajo, analizando su apariencia con una sonrisa provocativa, Guang le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de ponerse a hablar con él.

\- ¿Es usted Cristophe Giacometti?

\- El mismo – volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con la vista - ¿Se te ofrece algo joven?

\- Acaban de decirme que usted sabe todo sobre la gente influyente de este tipo de ambiente ¿podría contestarme algunas dudas? – el hombre soltó una risita.

\- Te estas confundiendo muchacho, la información que yo entrego no es gratis, el precio depende del tipo de información que entregue, y la cantidad de preguntas.

\- ¿Cuánto me cobraría por información de los Felstman? – hubo un silencio de parte del hombre, luego contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Al menos unos 900.000 rublos por pregunta, y te estoy haciendo una oferta porque eres bastante lindo – le guiñó el ojo y siguió bebiendo vodka.

\- ¿Por pregunta? Eso es un exceso, es demasiado, no tengo como pagarlo, ¿no puedo pagarle después por la información? De verdad la necesito – el hombre se levantó de su asiento, y se puso muy cerca de Guang Hong, agacho la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sin dinero, no hay trato, lo siento chico, pero esto es un negocio, ninguna información es gratis, mucho menos la de esa mafia – puso su cara muy cerca de la de Guang, rozando sus narices, parecido a lo que hacía de vez en cuando con Leo, pero los ojos de ese tipo tenían intenciones distintas, sentía que si esa persona tuviera la capacidad de desnudar con la mirada, ya no tendría ni una sola prenda cubriéndolo, lo incomodaba mucho, así que apartó su cara mirando hacia el lado de la barra.

\- Por favor, puedo pagarle con trabajo, o por partes, pero de verdad necesito esa información – siguió mirando hacia el lado, incomodo por la cercanía, de repente, sintió los labios de ese tipo rozando su cuello de abajo hacia arriba, Guang se estremeció y se apartó un poco, desconcertado.

\- Si no tienes dinero, solo existe una cosa que puede reemplazarlo – sujeto la cabeza de Guang Hong con una mano, mientras la otra recorría su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, metió su mano entre Guang y su asiento y le agarró las nalgas – Tu propio cuerpo.

\- Suélteme por favor – el rostro de Guang Hong se mostraba molesto, tenía mucha rabia, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si era descortés o agresivo con ese hombre, nunca podría conseguir lo que quería.

Cristophe no hizo caso, continuó metiendo su mano donde no debía, Guang iba a pedirle otra vez que se detuviera, pero lo interrumpió un beso de ese tipo, le introdujo toda la lengua en la boca y la movía suavemente, pero adentrándose más, casi hasta su garganta, lo cual lo hizo sentirse agitado, no podía creer que ese beso tan vulgar fuera su primer beso. Empezó a sentir rabia, ese idiota estaba frotando sus dedos por encima de su pantalón, moviéndolo entre sus nalgas y en el lugar donde se ubicaba su ano, lo apartó de él con las dos manos, y se retiró.

La señora Leroy lo siguió afuera, Guang Hong tenía mucha rabia grabada en su rostro, entonces ella se le acercó.

\- ¿No aceptaste?

\- ¿Sabías que iba a hacerme eso?

\- Por supuesto, cuando no he tenido dinero, siempre una noche con él soluciona el problema.

\- ¿No piensas en JJ?

\- Él también se acuesta con zorras baratas cuando no estamos juntos, ambos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con nuestro cuerpo.

\- No gracias, eso no es para mí.

\- Pero era tu única chance.

\- ¿Entonces querías que tuviera suerte? ¿No que te sentías obligada a devolverme a casa de Leo?

\- Bueno... una parte de mi empatiza con tu situación.

\- Entonces ¿quieres ayudarme? – lo dijo con una sonrisa dulce, ella miro hacia a un lado, evitando su cara.

\- No ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?

\- Si no lo haces, me quejare con Leo sobre ti – Guang Hong le sonrió mas, esta vez parecía un niño.

\- ¡Pero si él es el que te quiere de vuelta!

\- Aun así, puedo influir en sus decisiones fácilmente – al oír esto, la señora Leroy tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de JJ.

-Amor, puedes irte sin mí, encontré un trabajo de imprevisto por estos lugares, luego te alcanzo, te amo, ah, una cosa más, dile al jefe que cuidare a su noviecito, pero si no lo logro, no volveré a aparecerme por allá, ¡adiós!

\- Espe - La novia le colgó antes de que JJ pudiera decirle algo.

A la mañana siguiente, Guang volvió a aparecer en el bar, Cris apenas estaba en pie, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, se había quedado dormido en la barra toda la noche, cuando vio aparecer a Guang Hong, se irguió y apoyo su codo en la barra mientras su mano le sostenía la cabeza.

\- ¿Cambiaste de opinión baby? – le guiño el ojo, Guang contuvo la rabia y le mostró una bolsa que llevaba dentro de su maleta.

\- Tengo dinero para tres preguntas.

\- Te escucho.

\- ¿Dónde está la mansión Feltsman? – Cristophe anotó una dirección en un papel.

\- Puedes continuar.

\- ¿Qué sistemas de seguridad tienen, y como puedo burlarlos?

\- Interesantes preguntas, bueno aquí va, los Feltsman son precavidos con su seguridad, pero su estatus los hace ser confiados y no tienen las suficientes instalaciones, es común que alguien que crea tener mucho poder subestime al resto, como sea, constan de cámaras de seguridad y guardias por fuera de la entrada principal y el patio trasero, en este caso, el punto flojo son los costados de la casa, pero no te confíes, por las noches sueltan a al menos unos 7 dogos tibetanos, para burlar a estos perros tienes que hacer algo un poco... extraño.

\- no voy a preguntar nada, usted continúe diciendo como burlar toda la seguridad.

\- Está bien está bien, lo que debes hacer para burlar a los perros es impregnarte en la ropa, orina de perra en celo – Guang Hong puso una cara de fastidio, como diciéndole: ¿me estas jodiendo? – Si, sé que suena extraño, pero es más efectivo que matarlos o tirarles un filete, apenas sientan el olor a perra en celo, se te acercaran moviendo la cola, sin emitir ningún ruido que alarme a los guardias. Siguiendo con el tema de la seguridad, uno de los costados de la casa tiene una gran enredadera, por ella puedes trepar, ahí tienes dos opciones, o subes al techo hasta una puerta pequeña que llega hasta el ático, o entras por una ventana de las habitaciones, en ambos casos hay problemas, al entrar por el ático, bajarías hasta un pasillo, y en cada pasillo, los Feltsman ponen cámaras de seguridad, podrías meterte por el sistema de ventilación, pero no aseguro que la ventilación llegue a todas las habitaciones de la casa. La otra opción con menos seguridad, pero que requiere de más precisión es la de entrar por una ventana, Yakov pone sensores solo en la parte inferior, la ventana puede abrirse sin encender la alarma, lo que no puedes hacer es pisar el borde inferior. Elige sabiamente dependiendo de a quien le quieras hacer una visita, solo porque me pareces muy lindo te diré quienes se encuentran en cada habitación, las dos habitaciones del frontis son: la de Lilia y Yakov en la segunda ventana a mano izquierda, y la de Yuri a mano derecha en la esquina de la casa, la de Víctor es inútil que te la diga, ya no está aquí, la de Georgi al lado de la enredadera, y justo a su lado está la habitación de Mila – Guang abrió los ojos, vaya golpe de suerte tuvo.

\- Gracias por la información – le lanzó la bolsa del dinero – hasta nunca.

\- Que mal, yo quería volver a verte pronto.

Guang Hong salió del bar, y el bartender de Giacometti, un hombre de cabello castaño ondulado, apareció para hablarle.

\- El apagón de anoche fue muy inusual, ¿no crees Cris?

\- ¿Hubo uno?

\- Otra vez te emborrachaste hasta caer, no tienes remedio – Cris encendió un cigarro y lo puso en su boca, paso por arriba de la barra y fue en dirección a la caja fuerte.

\- Veamos cuantas ganancias tuvimos ayer – al abrir la caja, estaba completamente vacía, con suerte habían unas cuantas monedas, Cris se quedó inmóvil, la ceniza de su cigarro cayo por cuenta propia, mientras Cristophe seguía congelado, solo reacciono para sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca y decir en voz baja – "es común que alguien que crea tener mucho poder subestime al resto" ¿verdad?

\- ¿Nos robaron? ¿Quién se atrevería? – Cris empezó a reírse a carcajadas - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Maldito niño listo!

Durante la noche anterior, mientras Guang e Isabella caminaban, Guang Hong tuvo una ocurrencia.

\- Dime una cosa ¿Qué tipo de seguridad tiene Cristophe Giacometti en su bar?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, tiene solo un par de cámaras de seguridad, pero son insignificantes, él solo usa generadores de energía en los reflectores, las cámaras de seguridad funcionan con la electricidad estándar, en cualquier apagón dejan de funcionar, se confía demasiado del miedo que le tiene la gente, por eso no invierte en la seguridad.

-¿Puedes provocar un apagón en el bar?

\- Ni lo sueñes pequeño desquiciado, sería demasiado sospechoso, además, yo estaría demasiado cerca del lugar, mi cuello estaría en riego.

\- Entonces, provoca un apagón en toda la ciudad – la chica se detuvo y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Estas demente! Pero, tengo que hacer lo que dices, tú también me puedes poner en riego con Leo, además, provocando un apagón en toda la ciudad, no me arriesgaría con ningún idiota, solo tú te estarías arriesgando, jajaja, eres un mocoso divertido.

Guang volvió a dirigirse al bar, espero a que las calles quedaran en total oscuridad cuando Isabella hiciera su trabajo, y entro al bar por una ventana, robando el dinero de la caja fuerte de Cris, justo frente a sus narices, ya que estaba completamente dormido por el alcohol, quizás Guang Hong no estaba pensando en las consecuencias, pero quería vengarse de ese pervertido, pagándole la información con el mismo dinero que recaudó esa noche en su bar.

Llego la noche de la verdad, donde Guang se infiltraría con su espada consentida y su pistola en la mansión de los Feltsman, siguiendo todas las instrucciones que le había dado Giacometti. Cuando estaba a punto de subir la enredadera, se quitó los zapatos, tomo un gancho de alambre, bastante largo, y comenzó a trepar, al llegar a la ventana, metió el gancho para quitar una especie de pestillo que mantenía cerrada la ventana, las abrió con una mano mientras se sujetaba con la otra, tomó algo de impulso, y saltó dentro de la habitación, sin tocar el borde inferior de la ventana, hizo una pequeña pirueta para caer ligeramente, como si fuera un gato.

Una vez dentro, se percató de que Georgi ya estaba dentro de su cama, durmiendo de costado con un pijama negro de franjas verticales. Guang Hong volvió a sentir la rabia que sentía cuando Georgi aparecía en sus sueños, una fuerte ira y repulsión con solo ver su rostro; se acercó sin hacer ruido y levanto su espada para clavarla en su cuerpo, pero, toda la seguridad que sentía empezó a desaparecer cuando vio que la espada temblaba. Involuntariamente, su cuerpo estaba temblando, estaba a punto de cometer su primer asesinato, y sentía que aún no estaba listo, incluso después de asegurarse de llegar a esa alejada mansión, incluso después de hacer el esfuerzo de introducirse en ella, estaba pensando que no estaba listo. Tomó aire y levantó mas la espada, pero esta vez, algo distinto lo detuvo.

\- Si no vas a actuar ya, no sé a qué estás jugando – dijo Georgi sin abrir los ojos, Guang se sorprendió y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, Georgi rápidamente se enderezó y saco la pistola con la cual dormía, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar, Guang Hong la pateo, y la pistola cayó al suelo– Que molesto, parece que luego tendré que llamar a mis hombr – Guang no lo dejo terminar de hablar, lo agarró de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared – jaja, silencio, vas a despertar a mi hermanita – Guang Hong empezó a golpear su cara y luego le apuntó con la pistola, pero su cuerpo otra vez comenzó a temblar, sentía tanto coraje, no podía apretar el gatillo – deja de hacer el ridículo ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí, mocoso?

\- T-tu... - en los ojos de Guang aparecieron un par de lágrimas, estaba temblando de rabia e impotencia – Tu mataste a mi única familia – Georgi se mostraba extrañado, intentando hacer memoria.

\- Lo siento, no recuerdo muy bien, he matado a mucha gente últimamente, pudo ser cualquiera.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¿No sientes nada cuando matas a alguien? ¿No sientes nada cuando les destruyes la vida? ¡Contesta!

\- Ya cálmate niño, dime, según tú, ¿a quién mate? Refréscame la memoria – lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- A una mujer, maestra de Kung Fu, en las montañas de Pekín, cerca de Xiangshan Park.

\- ¡Ah! La viejita esa, verdad que tenía a un mocoso bastardo como hijo, por eso se me hizo raro no encontrarte ahí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mataste? ¿Acaso ella te hizo algo? – La expresión de Guang Hong estaba consumida por la ira.

\- Bueno, no quiso cooperar en la búsqueda de mi traicionera amada, para mi es razón suficiente – Guang le doy otro golpe, que azotó su cabeza contra la pared – Me estas empezando a fastidiar mocoso asqueroso – Le dio otro golpe idéntico.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del japonés que te ayudó? ¡Habla!

\- ¿El mercenario ese? Se llama Yuuri Katsuki, ahora, ¿podrías soltarme? Mi cabeza no se está sintiendo bien – Guang Hong volvió a apuntarle con su pistola – pierdes tu tiempo ¿no eres capaz de matar a nadie verdad mocoso? Además, eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer ruido, tus minutos están contados ¿verdad hermanita?

Guang inmediatamente volteo la cabeza, pero ya era tarde, una mujer de melena roja ya tenía una patada encima de él, que lo tumbó en el piso, no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, porque esa mujer no dejó de darle patadas en el suelo, haciéndole daño en la boca del estómago y las costillas. Georgi se arrodillo, tomo unas esposas que tenía guardadas, y se las puso a Guang Hong en las manos, mientras este trataba de tomar aire debido a la patada que recibió en la boca del estómago. Pronto llegaron varios hombres y la mujer pelirroja de retirò, Georgi hizo unas señas, y estos subieron a Guang  a la cama de Georgi, lo mantenían fuertemente sujetado.

\- ¡Déjenme ir! – les grito Guang Hong, estaba enojado y asustado a la vez.

\- Tú te buscaste este final, niño estúpido. Chicos ¿alguien de ustedes disfrutaría tener un juguetito masculino? - varios de ellos asintieron y comenzaron a soltar risas que asustaban cada vez más a Guang Hong – bueno niño, tienes chance de vivir, pero como un juguete de perros, yo sinceramente no quiero tocarte, no me interesan los hombres, pero, puede ser divertido observar.

\- ¿observar que? ¡Ah! – Alguien había metido su mano en el pantalón de Guang, y le había agarrado con fuerza su miembro, Guang Hong empezó a temblar - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! – sintió como otras manos le levantaban la camisa, dejando ver sus rosados pezones, esas manos le agarraron los pectorales y empezaron a frotarlos, Guang comenzó a agitarse, asustado - ¡No! ¡Basta por favor!

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí, Georgi? – un chico rubio de unos lindos ojos esmeralda entró en la habitación.

\- Bueno hermanito, estamos castigando a un intruso – El rubio miró a Guang Hong con indiferencia.

\- No me digas hermanito idiota ¿Por qué estas dejando que los perros jueguen con este mocoso? Lo están ensuciando.

\- Oh ¿Yuratchka se quiere unir a los demás? – Guang seguía asustado y confundido, su pecho estaba agitado y sus ojos muy abiertos.

\- No, si no es solo para mí, no quiero quedarme.

\- Esta bien hermanito, ¡chicos, continúen sujetándolo, pero no lo manoseen más!

\- ¡Ya escucharon perros! ¡Confórmense con ser voyeouristas! – el rubio se puso sobre Guang Hong, mirándolo con desprecio, Guang comenzó a temblar.

\- No... por favor... - el chico le bajo los pantalones - no lo ha.. ¡Ahhh! – El joven rubio le había metido un dedo en el ano, lo introdujo con fuerza, lo que provoco que Guang Hong se retorciera desesperado – ¡No! – el chico le puso la camisa en la boca.

\- Eres endemoniadamente ruidoso – el rubio empezó a lamerle los pezones, Guang temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el joven bajaba lentamente su lengua por su estómago, hasta llegar a su pene, lo metió en su boca, pero inmediatamente lo sacó - ¡Qué asco! ¡Estos idiotas ya te manosearon, esta cosa esta completamente salada! – Le metió un segundo dedo en el ano y los movió hasta encontrar el punto donde la próstata se une con  el recto, Guang Hong empezó a entrar en pánico.

\- ¡!!!!Noooo!!!!! – Guang se retorcía desesperado, el joven seguía estimulando su próstata, Guang Hong empezó a sentir cosquillas en su miembro, tenía ganas de llorar – ¡detente por favor!

\- A los gatos les gusta jugar con su presa – dijo Georgi, que estaba sentado en una silla, disfrutando de los gritos de Guang Hong.

\- No hables, rompes el ambiente – el rubio puso dos dedos en la boca de Guang Hong – Chúpalos como si me la estuvieras mamando a gusto – Guang le mordió fuertemente los dedos y el chico rubio los retiró con dolor – ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Voy a castigarte por esto! – empezó a morder con fuerza hasta hacer sangrar los pectorales y el estómago de Guang, que ahora gritaba de dolor, luego, paso sus uñas, cortas pero con filo, desde los pectorales hasta la vejiga, creando rojas y dolorosas marcas en la piel de Guang Hong, este ya no pudo contener la angustia y la desesperación, y comenzó a llorar, rogando que se detuviera.

\- Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa niño? Te está haciendo llorar un gatito? Que patético – le dijo Georgi en un tono burlón.

\- Por favor... ya no más... - en ese momento, el rubio metió un tercer dedo en el enrojecido ano de Guang, los empezó a mover con fuerza y rapidez, tocando una y otra vez la próstata, sin descansar, Guang Hong se retorcía llorando, su estómago se contrajo, las cosquillas en su parte intima aumentaron, su trasero estaba ardiendo con dolor, lloraba desconsolado, nunca antes había sido tan humillado y maltratado, empezó a sentir que las cosquillas aumentaban, el chico rubio seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de Guang sin ningún tipo de compasión, el último grito desgarrador de Guang Hong fue cuando de su miembro salió a chorros un líquido espeso, blanco.

\- Un orgasmo de próstata – El rubio acercó su cara a la suya – eres un niño muy sucio y pervertido – le dio un beso de lengua, similar al que le dio Cris, pero este era más agresivo, mas brusco; al finalizar el beso, el rubio le mordió el labio inferior, Guang respiraba con cansancio y sollozaba.

El chico se bajó los pantalones y sacó su pene de ellos, estaba completamente duro, se disponía a introducirlo dentro de Guang Hong. Pero Georgi sintió un ruido en la enredadera, se levantó rápidamente y tomo a su hermano de la camiseta, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta. De pronto, apareció en la ventana un joven con una burka y unos anteojos oscuros, cargando unas TMP, con las que empezó a dispararles a todos los hombres de Georgi, cuando todos cayeron, se acercó rápidamente a Guang, que era un mar de lágrimas, le subió los pantalones y lo tomó en sus brazos, saltando por la ventana de esta forma.

Estando en el piso, ambos comenzaron a correr, los demás hombres de la familia Feltsman les estaban disparando, mientras corrían lo más rápido que podían, el hombre de la Burka le hablo a Guang Hong.

\- ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la casa! ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?!

\- ¿Leo?

\- Olvídalo ¡corre!

Llegaron a un jeep mientras los perseguían, adentro habían dos caras conocidas que los esperaban para escapar.

\- ¡Acelera Leroy!


	5. Capítulo 5: Amor en 0 palabras

La mafia Felstman los perseguía por las calles de San Petersburgo en automóviles modelo AUZ Hunter, algunos estaban asomados por las ventanas disparando con unas AK47, mientras la señora Leroy, vestida con unos anteojos oscuros y una peluca rizada pelirroja sujetada con un pañuelo negro, disparaba con una ametralladora ligera, desde la escotilla del Jeep.

Tanto JJ, Isabella y Leo estaban disfrazados, Leroy también llevaba una burka y anteojos al igual que Leo, se encontraba conduciendo a máxima velocidad hecho un manojo de nervios, gritaba regaños y algunos insultos contra Guang Hong, que estaba de costado, apoyado en las piernas de Leo, su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que no encontró otra forma de sentarse, los constantes regaños de JJ no entraban por sus oídos, su mente estaba en blanco, pero aun podía sentir dolor y el recuerdo de su desesperación, aun podía sentir todas esas manos tocando su cuerpo.

Leroy giró a toda velocidad en una curva, las balas llegaban al jeep, pero afortunadamente estaba blindado, entre alguna de sus quejas, JJ dijo que lo que más le preocupaba era que una bala hiriera a su chica, y que reventaran las llantas, mientras tanto, la señorita Leroy disparaba sin descanso, Leo le lanzaba hacia arriba un cambio de munición si era necesario, mientras ella le apuntaba a los parabrisas y a los miembros de la mafia, esbozando una gran sonrisa y gritando cosas como: ¡Tráguense esta perros de Yakov!

Había un par de cosas inusuales, ¿Por qué Leo apareció si se suponía que lo había dejado al cuidado de Isabella cuando esta lo atrapó en el callejón, y por qué estaban disfrazados? A pesar de estos detalles, Guang no podía cuestionarse nada, su mente estaba a punto de corromperse por completo, lo que acababa de pasar fue un completo shock, pero una pequeña caricia de Leo lo ayudo a despertar su mente, y empezó a hacer memoria, con respecto al chico rubio de ojos esmeralda, Georgi lo llamó hermanito, asocio la información que tenía, y se dio cuenta que el adolescente que le hizo algo tan horrible era Yuri Plisetsky, el hijo menor que los Feltsman habían adoptado; empezó a considerar incluir a una quinta persona a su venganza, pero luego de pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que acababa de pasar no estaba ni cerca de ser tan doloroso como la muerte de su maestra, Guang Hong intentaba convencerse de que Yuri Plisetsky solo era un mocoso malcriado que se cree que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el jeep empezó a inclinarse, Leroy iba tan rápido que estaban a punto de voltearse, rápidamente, Leo agarró el pantalón de la novia de JJ y la jaló hacia adentro para que su cabeza quedara dentro del vehículo cuando se volcaran. El jeep rodó 4 veces mientras Leo, Guang y la señorita Leroy daban vueltas por no llevar cinturón de seguridad, hasta quedar en la posición adecuada para seguir con la huida; tuvieron, literalmente, un buen golpe de suerte. Leo estaba aplastando el brazo de Guang, y tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza, pero estaba consciente y sin heridas mayores, mientras, la señora Leroy se erguía arreglándose la peluca, estaba hecha una furia.

-¡Hey novio imbécil! ¡Casi me matas!

-¡Nos tienen casi rodeados! ¡No podía ir más lento novia tonta!

-¡Yo te enseñare a conducir, tu dispara! - la novia de JJ lo agarró de la ropa y lo tiró a la parte trasera del vehículo, se puso en el asiento del piloto y aceleró igual de rápido que JJ, este tomó la ametralladora y comenzó a disparar contra los demás vehículos, al contrario que su pareja, su cara no tenía una sonrisa divertida, los nervios lo carcomían mientras disparaba.

Leo y Guang Hong volvieron a sentarse de la misma forma en que estaban antes de volcarse, Guang le preguntó si su cabeza estaba bien, pero Leo no quiso contestarle, estaba algo molesto, Guang Hong empezó a notar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, los rusos seguían persiguiéndolos y disparándoles, cuando apuntaban a las llantas, JJ le gritaba a su novia lo que pretendían, y esta empezaba a zigzaguear a toda velocidad, evitando las balas dirigidas a las llantas. Leroy estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, y le empezó a gritar a Guang.

-¡¿Qué pretendías niño idiota?! ¡Son los Feltsman! ¡De milagro seguimos vivos! ¡No tardaran en atraparnos y todo se acabara! ¡Nos mataran a todos, incluso a Leo, y las relaciones que teníamos con ellos se cortaran! ¡Todos saldrán perjudicados por tu culpa! ¡Tarado de mierda! - Guang Hong comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Leo lo miro demasiado confuso y rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Guang? - el continuaba riendo en las piernas de Leo, mientras JJ seguía con su palabrerío histérico.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡No lo sé! Jajajajaja ¡deben ser los nervios y esta adrenalina! ¡Nunca antes me había sentido así! - Continuo riéndose a carcajadas mientras pasaban por unas calles más estrechas, Leo lo escuchaba confundido, pero en un momento la risa le pareció contagiosa, y también comenzó a reír como un niño junto a Guang, mientras los Leroy hacían el trabajo más pesado.

Perdieron de vista a los rusos por unos momentos, pero luego aparecieron por las calles paralelas, y volvieron a ponerse detrás de ellos, disparando mucho más cerca que antes, algunas balas rozaron los brazos de Leroy, este se cubrió por un momento bajando de la escotilla y le grito a su novia.

-¡Ya no puedo hacer nada, están demasiado cerca!

-Cálmate, ya vamos a llegar al bote, solo unas cuadras más, lo dejé justo en esta dirección, con algo de suerte podremos bajarnos e irnos por el rio.

-¡Aun tiene algo de hielo!

-¡Son solo un par de bloques, es perfectamente navegable, además, esta chatarra pronto no nos servirá para escapar, y nos tienen rodeados! ¡¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea?

Isabella aceleró más, tratando de dejarlos a una distancia prudente para que JJ no recibiera impactos de bala desde la escotilla; empezó a divisar el río Nevà y su Lancha de desembarco, que estaban justo frente a sus ojos, el plan era mantenerlos a la distancia necesaria para tener tiempo de bajar del jeep y subirse a la embarcación, pero algo cambió el panorama. Por los costados de la barrera de contención del río, aparecieron el resto de los vehículos de la mafia Feltsman; apenas quisieran bajarse del jeep, los acribillarían, entonces la señora Leroy tuvo una idea.

\- ¡Leo, dale una granada a JJ!

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-¡Volaremos la barrera para poder saltar al río con el vehículo, estamos más elevados que el barco, con Dios de nuestro lado podremos llegar, pero no puedo bajar la velocidad para poder lograrlo, así que dale la puta granada ahora!

Leo tomó la granada y se la lanzó a JJ, que estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la escotilla, Leroy la agarró mientras su novia seguía acelerando, bajó un poco su cuerpo, dejando solo sus ojos y un brazo fuera del auto, los subordinados de los Feltsman que estaban al lado del rio empezaron a disparar al parabrisas del jeep, Isabella agachó la cabeza y parte del cuerpo, sin ver hacia donde iba, Leroy esperó el momento justo, sacó el torso por la escotilla y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la granada activada. Cuando explotó, una buena parte de la barrera se rompió, y varios miembros de los Feltsman salieron volando, el jeep saltó del camino a máxima velocidad, todo el impulso que llevaban les permitió caer en el barco con una inclinación de 45 grados, las ruedas traseras quedaron fuera de la embarcación, pero todo el resto estaba intacto.

Rápidamente, JJ salió por la escotilla y se fue a la cabina del barco para conducir mientras su novia salía por el roto parabrisas, Leo tomó a Guang en sus brazos e hizo lo mismo que la señora Leroy, los tres corrieron hasta la cabina para refugiarse de las posibles balas que los mafiosos podrían disparar. JJ aceleró al máximo la embarcación, sin importarle los mini icebergs que quedaban en el río, lo importante era salir lo más rápido que podían antes de que empezarán a perseguirlos con helicópteros.

Luego de navegar a máxima velocidad por el río hasta el amanecer, Guang sintió que ya era seguro salir a la cubierta, así que se fue a uno de los lados de la embarcación, tenía un rostro serio y melancólico, observaba los pequeños bloques de hielo que quedaban en el rio, junto los dedos índice y medio, como si fueran una pistola, y empezó a simular que le disparaba a los bloques, sin cambiar su expresión, mientras decía: un bloque, dos bloques, tres bloques, y cuatro bloques, repetidamente, era como un niño jugando, pero con un rostro casi muerto.

Leo se apoyó a su lado, Guang Hong no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que estaba molesto con él.

-Te dije que te quedaras en casa - Guang no le contestó, solo agachó su cabeza, así que Leo continuó hablando - No quería creer que de verdad te habías escapado a Rusia ¿En que estabas pensando cuando quisiste meterte en esa mansión solo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era lo que en verdad sentías? Yo podría haberte ayudado a olvidar, yo podría haberte dado todo lo que quisieras, hasta te hice parte de mi familia ¡¿Por qué eso no te basta?! ¡De verdad creí que te conocía!

Guang levantó la cabeza, mirando seriamente a Leo, directamente a los ojos, recordando que durante los meses que estuvieron juntos, pudo ver que los hombres de Leo llevaban a la fuerza a los subordinados traicioneros a uno de los sótanos, el seguía a Leo en silencio, para no ser descubierto, y siempre se repetía la misma escena, Leo interrogaba a los traidores, luego hacia una seña, y sus hombres acribillaban a esas personas. El rostro de Leo, que siempre era cálido frente a Guang Hong, cambiaba drásticamente a uno completamente insensible. Así que en estos momentos, se sentía molesto con la última frase de Leo, y le dijo con su mirada frívola: Tienes razón, antes de diciembre, yo también creía que te conocía.

Guang se dirigió hacia la cabina, dejando mudo a su amigo, ahora era la señorita Leroy quien conducía, cuando entró, JJ salió a fumar al lado de Leo. Guang se sentó junto a Isabella, con su melancólico rostro, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Guang Hong decidió aclarar algunas dudas que tenía.

-¿Por qué Leo y tu novio están aquí, y no haciendo su trabajo?

-Cuando estabas robando el bar, llamé a Leo para decirle lo que planeabas, para mi sorpresa, él ya estaba tomando el avión para llegar a San Petersburgo, Leo hizo otra llamada para pedirle a mi JJ que se quedara ahí, con todo lo que fuera necesario, armas, explosivos, un automóvil y un bote - Guang la miro algo fastidiado - No me mires así, tú eras el tonto que quería meterse a una mansión de mafiosos solo con una pistola y una espada, necesitabas un plan de escape, y yo pensé en eso cuando llamé a Leo, te salvamos el culo, niño loco.

-Ustedes son los tontos, dejan los cargamentos en manos de cualquiera solo para venir a rescatarme, arriesgando sus vidas.

-Nosotros peligramos más dejándote morir, que salvándote, de cualquier forma si no hiciéramos lo que Leo nos pide, tendríamos un pie en la tumba, además, estamos ganando pasta extra con este rescate, de cierta forma te lo agradecemos, aunque la reparación del jeep y la munición no nos saldrá gratis.

\- ¿Por qué aun no te quitas esa peluca y los anteojos?

\- La familia "De la Iglesia" tiene convenios con los Feltsman, si vieran que los miembros más importantes del cartel, entre ellos el heredero de la familia, están enfrentándolos, y salvando a alguien que quiso matar a uno de los suyos, adiós a todos los beneficios que nos dan los rusos, se iniciaría una guerra entre las dos facciones y nos perseguirían hasta matarnos, por eso, no nos quitaremos el disfraz hasta desaparecer por completo de Rusia - Guang miró al piso, no había dimensionado esa posibilidad, de que la familia de Leo dependía de cierta forma de los Feltsman, y que ponía en peligro a Leo estando a su lado, la novia de JJ vio con algo de lastima a Guang Hong.

-Que buena historia de amor imposible, pero créeme que estando yo y mi JJ, Leo no arriesgará ni la estabilidad de su familia, ni su propia vida, somos los ángeles de la guardia de ustedes dos - Guang la quedó mirando un poco sorprendido, y luego le dio un abrazo, ella se veía algo confundida por ese gesto, pero luego le dio un par de caricias en la cabeza.

-A veces quisiera que Leo fuera un poco más comprensivo con esta situación, así como tú lo eres.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Leo quiere que viva encerrado en su casa, conviviendo con su familia, distraído con las cosas materiales que me da, y con su cariño, quiere que viva ignorando todas las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor y que tenga una vida normal, pero es imposible que yo tenga una vida tranquila y normal si el mismo no tiene esas cosas.

-Es su complejo de macho protector, JJ también me había dicho una vez que debería quedarme en casa tranquila, esperando a que el regresara, pero esa no es la vida que alguien como yo pueda tener, cuando se lo dije, logró entender que lo que yo quería era estar a su lado, en las buenas, en las malas, y en las muy malas, todo se arreglaría si hablaras con Leo cuando estén solos.

-¿Crees que pueda entenderlo?

-Por supuesto, no puede ser tan hipócrita como para pedirte que seas un ama de casa, mientras el anda fabricando cristal en un laboratorio.

Mientras tanto, Leroy y Leo estaban en la cubierta, fumando y hablando, mirando hacia el cielo apoyados en la popa, Leo seguía con una cara de preocupación y decepción.

-No logro entenderlo, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, que nada le haga daño, solo quiero protegerlo y hacerlo olvidar su horrenda experiencia, Guang nunca antes había pasado por algo así, por eso quiero cuidarlo, y a pesar de eso, hizo semejante estupidez, y otra vez le hicieron daño, casi muere por segunda vez ¿Qué puedo hacer para que entienda?

-Que típico, les quieres dar de todo, y prefieren arriesgarse sin apreciar lo que haces por ellos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguirle la corriente, déjalo creer que lo estás dejando hacer lo que quiere, pero ten a una docena de hombres cuidándole la espalda sin que lo note.

-Eso no arreglaría nada, es como tapar el sol con un dedo - Leo puso su pulgar hacia arriba y cerró un ojo para ver el sol eclipsado por su dedo, vio hacia el lado, y notó un helicóptero a la distancia - Sabes JJ, desde hace un buen rato que veo que ese helicóptero nos sigue.

-Sí, yo también lo noté, pero no entiendo, los Feltsman solo tienen helicópteros de asalto, si ese quisiera hacernos mierda, ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho.

-Esto me da mala espina - Leo dejo de mirar hacia el cielo, porque Isabella les gritó algo desde la cabina.

-¡Oigan, necesitamos hacer una parada, íbamos tan rápido que esta porquería se está quedando sin combustible!

Se detuvieron en un pequeño puerto, todos descendieron juntos, Los Leroy cargaban unas pistolas ametralladoras, Guang su espada y pistola, y Leo sus dos TMP, debían estar alerta, no sabían si seguían persiguiéndolos, Leo miró hacia el cielo y vio que el helicóptero daba la vuelta, les dijo a todos que no bajaran la guardia, cuando llegaron al punto donde el muelle se unía con tierra firme, empezaron a aparecer varios hombres que cargaban unas AK47, en medio de ellos, caminaba tranquilamente Cristophe Giacometti.

-Buenos días caballeros y señorita, no se sientan alarmados, estamos aquí solo para saldar cuentas ¿Podrían entregarnos a ese muchacho? - Apuntó hacia Guang, quien lo miraba con desprecio, Leo le susurró algo a Guang Hong.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Guang también le respondió en susurros.

-Le robe y pagué información con su propio dinero - la novia de JJ soltó una risita, luego el cantinero del bar de Cris empezó a gritarles y apuntarles con su arma.

-¡Basta de hablar entre ustedes, entréguenos al mocoso!

-Tranquilo nene, no hay por qué ser tan agresivos con nuestros amigos - dijo Cris, quien miró los disfraces de todos, y se quedó observando a JJ - ¿podrías quitarte eso de la cabeza amigo?

-No gracias, así estoy bien - dijo Leroy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Que te quites esa mierda! - grito el alterado barman.

-¡Va en contra de mi religión maldito infiel, ojala el gran Alá tenga compasión con alguien como tú! - la novia de JJ se rió más fuerte al escuchar esto, antes de que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso, Leo intervino.

-Señores, si el problema es la deuda de nuestro compañero, podemos pagarlo perfectamente ¿Cuánto debemos ofrecerles?

-2.700.000 de rublos - le dijo Cris, contento de escuchar que podían pagarle, mientras, Leo y Leroy casi se van de espalda, Leo le hizo una seña a JJ, y este sacó una chequera, que devolvió inmediatamente a su lugar al darse cuenta de que era su chequera oficial, el necesitaba la de una segunda cuenta del banco, registró todos sus bolsillos hasta encontrarla, la firmó y le entregó el cheque a Cristophe, que lo miró desconfiado - ¿Cómo se si tiene fondos?

-No se preocupe, mi compañero aquí presente puede acompañarlo al banco para confirmar que tiene fondos, mientras tanto, nosotros compraremos algo de gasolina para nuestro barco ¿Le parece bien?

-Por supuesto amigos, mantengan vigilado a ese chinito de ahí, es tan tonto como para robarme y decirme donde pretendía ir, por eso fue tan fácil seguirlos, y por cierto ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

-Esa información no es gratis - le dijo Guang Hong con una expresión burlona, inmediatamente Cris le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, los anillos de su mano hicieron más dañino el golpe, tanto que la boca de Guang sangraba, Leo se alteró y le grito a Giacometti.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso si no te las quieres ver conmigo! - Cristophe lo ignoró completamente y tanto el como Guang Hong se quedaron viendo tensamente.

-No vuelvas a pasarte de listo conmigo chico, tienes suerte de estar vivo, no vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a equivocarme - dijo Guang luego de limpiarse la sangre de la boca, su expresión estaba llena de determinación.

-Buen chico - Cris le hizo una seña a su grupo y se fueron junto a Leroy a un banco - Hasta luego baby.

-Hasta nunca.

Luego de un rato, todos ya estaban de vuelta en la embarcación, listos para seguir cruzando el mar hasta Letonia, donde alcanzarían el barco de cargamento para seguir en su trabajo y regresar luego a Estados Unidos junto a Guang Hong. Mientras, Cris y su cantinero observaban desde el muelle, con las primeras luces de la mañana iluminando sus rostros.

-¿Lograste sacarle a ese tipo su verdadera identidad? - Preguntó el bartender a Giacometti.

-No hizo falta, ellos en realidad son de la familia "De la Iglesia".

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-En el bar, me fijé que ese niño estaba acompañado de la esposa de Jean Jaques Leroy, luego, al ver el cheque que nos entregaron, recordé que es de la misma cuenta bancaria que Leroy usó una vez para pagarme por información sobre alguien de su propio cartel, ya sabes, cuando sospechaba de un miembro importante, pero no quería arriesgar su identidad al espiar a alguien de su misma facción.

-Entonces, eran los Leroy, ¿Pero quién era el otro chico disfrazado?

-Jean Jaques Leroy no usaría su segunda cuenta para proteger la identidad de alguien cualquiera, esa persona debe ser alguien muy importante para el cartel, si me permites teorizar, creo que es Leo de la Iglesia.

-¿Por qué un "De la Iglesia" se arriesgaría tanto para proteger a un don nadie del cual no sabemos nada?

-Tengo otra teoría para eso.

-¿Cuál es?

-Lo hace por amor - hubo un pequeño silencio entre Cris y su cantinero.

-¿Piensas ofrecerle esta información a los Feltsman?

-Válgame, no soy tan malo, no rompería el estatus quo solo por una cosa insignificante como esta, además, presiento que con el tiempo, esta información irá incrementando su valor, hasta que valdrá toneladas de oro, solo la entregare si me preguntan, o si me ofrecen una buena suma.

Al llegar a Letonia, los Leroy, Guang y Leo subieron al barco de carga, al fin pudieron relajarse, comer y tomar un baño. Mientras Guang Hong tomaba una ducha, se fijó en los rojos arañazos, y en las horribles mordidas que Yuri Plisetsky dejó en su cuerpo, las miraba con rabia y tristeza, la humillación de ese momento no podría salir fácilmente de su cabeza. Cuando salió a la habitación personal que Leo pidió que le dieran, comenzó a secar su adolorido cuerpo, su labio estaba un poco hinchado por el fuerte puñetazo de Cris, fueron demasiadas emociones fuertes en tan poco tiempo, solo quería dormir, aunque supiera que desde la tragedia, sus horas de sueño no serían las mejores.

Estaba a punto de ponerse una camisa para dormir, cuando Leo entró en el cuarto, Guang se cubrió un poco el torso con la camisa, no quería que Leo empezara a regañarlo otra vez al ver las marcas en su cuerpo.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Guang asintió, ambos se sentaron en la cama, mientras Guang Hong se ponía la camisa, sin abotonarla - Guang... ¿Por qué viniste a Rusia? Explícame todo lo que sientes por favor, quiero entenderte.

-Desde lo que pasó allá en China, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza a esos asesinos, he soñado tantas veces con la misma horrible escena, he sentido tanto odio, que, ya no puedo tener la vida normal que tú quieres que tenga, yo los odio, no tienes idea de cuánto los odio, por eso, apenas supe que tenía una oportunidad para venir a San Petersburgo, quise venir a probar mis agallas, yo he considerado la idea de matarlos.

-Pero Guang... estoy seguro de que tú, antes de todo esto, ni siquiera conocías la palabra "matar", has cambiado para mal desde lo que pasó, yo quería mantener al anterior Guang Hong, aquel dulce e inocente niño que era mi principal razón para ir a esas montañas, aquel angelito con el que pasaba todas las tardes, quería mantener tu sonrisa intacta, integrándote a mi familia.

-Pero al integrarme a tu familia, inconscientemente me integras a tu mundo, y con un trabajo como el tuyo, es difícil no mancharse las manos algún día, por eso hice lo que hice, porque de cualquier forma, estando aquí contigo, en China o en Tailandia, mi destino ya no tiene otro curso.

-¡Si lo tiene! - Leo tomó las muñecas de Guang y con un poco de presión lo hizo acostarse en la cama, con él encima - si tienes otro camino, puedes vivir en mi casa, con mi familia, sin involucrarte en mi trabajo, tu no necesitas seguirme en mi oficio, solo debes divertirte con mi padre y pasar agradables tardes con mi madre, tú me puedes pedir lo que quieras y te lo daré, pero no pienses en arriesgar tu vida ¡yo no quiero perderte!

-¿Por qué me pides que no me involucre en tu trabajo, si yo solo a tu lado siento algo de paz? Todas las noches tendría las mismas pesadillas si no estuviéramos abrazados, solo entre tus brazos me siento tranquilo ¡Y eso no está bien! ¡Estoy dependiendo demasiado de ti! Y el dolor no desaparece, es por eso que no puedo olvidarme de la venganza, porque mi paz solo es pasajera.

-Eso es hiriente...

-Leo... Yo te quiero mucho, pero mi mente y mi corazón piden lo mismo, mi odio no va a desaparecer, seguiré escapando para cumplir mi venganza, aunque tú te rehúses a aceptar que nosotros ahora somos de la misma clase - Leo dejo caer su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Guang, rendido, ya no podía decirle nada, solo podía pegar su nariz a su cuello, su expresión era de resignación, pero luego de un rato respirando en el cuello de Guang Hong, quien se estremecía, su expresión empezó a relajarse, ambos sentían alivio con el contacto físico.

-Guang ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - Guang Hong le sonrió dulcemente al escuchar esto.

-Lo recuerdo, no nos entendíamos para nada, pero aun así, yo me acercaba a ti, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Yo recuerdo que cuando te vi, me quedé algo aturdido, era como ver un pequeño ángel - Leo besó la mejilla de Guang.

-La primera vez que te seguí a la parte trasera, no tenía una razón en particular, solo sentía curiosidad por ti.

-Y te quedaste mirándome apenas un poco escondido, no nos entendíamos mucho, pero tu compañía siempre ha sido agradable, así que te invité a mi lado.

-Tu y yo nunca necesitamos muchas palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos, y... creo que tampoco necesitábamos saber todo del otro para querernos.

-Guang, ahora que escucho eso, entiendo que lo que siento por ti no cambiara, aunque ahora sientas cosas poco comunes en ti, como el odio y el rencor, yo siempre querré protegerte y mimarte - Leo empezó a besar delicadamente la piel de Guang Hong, en cada una de las mordidas y arañazos, Leo ponía suavemente sus labios, Guang se sintió algo avergonzado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo, su rubor natural ahora estaba más rojo - Por eso es que estoy algo molesto, te arriesgaste mucho y te hicieron daño, tu cuerpo no es para ser dañado, no merece sentir dolor, solo merece caricias y besos, tu... tu no mereces sufrir Guang Hong - Guang puso sus manos dulcemente en las mejillas de Leo.

-¿Tu solo deseas lo mejor para mí, verdad?

-Sí, yo solo quiero que seas feliz - Leo deslizó sus labios hasta la vejiga de Guang - quisiera tocarte más, pero tu cuerpo está tan herido... no debería ser así - subió la cabeza, viendo a Guang Hong directamente a los ojos, sus corazones estaban completamente acelerados - Guang... Yo siempre te he - Guang Hong puso un dedo en los labios de Leo, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-No necesitas decir nada, yo ya se lo que quieres decir, yo ya se lo que sientes, porque yo también lo siento.

Guang acaricio los labios de Leo con su dedo, y este empezó a acercar poco a poco sus labios, los juntaron con mucha suavidad, el calor de sus rostros aumentó, sus corazones iban a explotar, sus bocas encajaron perfectamente, y se dieron su primer beso, apasionado y dulce a la vez, Leo introdujo su lengua tranquilamente dentro de la boca de Guang mientras entrelazaban sus dedos, su lengua acariciaba las encías y la lengua de Guang Hong, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ese hermoso beso les llenaba el corazón de una alegría que jamás habían experimentado antes. Al terminar, sus rostros estaban rojos, sus miradas tenían un brillo distinto, se miraban desbordando amor por sus poros.

-Guang, si sigues con la idea de vengarte, no soy nadie para decirte que eso es malo, solo te pido que me dejes involucrarme, yo quiero protegerte, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, y yo lo cumpliré, solo no te arriesgues tu solo ¿Te parece bien mi angelito? - Leo y Guang rozaron sus narices tiernamente, Guang Hong tenia los brazos atrás del cuello de Leo, se miraban con pasión y ternura.

-¿Puedo pedirte cualquier cosa relacionada con ese asunto?

-Si mi angelito, todo lo que quieras.

-Leo... ¿puedes ir a Japón conmigo? 


	6. Capítulo 6: El héroe demonio

Hace al menos medio año, la casa Feltsman estaba sufriendo una reducción considerable en la cantidad de dinero en la cuenta bancaria personal de la familia, mes a mes, alguien retiraba dinero del banco a nombre de Georgi Popovich, la situación fue empeorando gradualmente, y el segundo hijo mayor de la familia estuvo en graves problemas, teniendo que afrontar un interrogatorio violento por parte de su padre adoptivo. Georgi estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento, todos estaban en su contra, su propia familia lo hacía sentir como un traidor miserable mientras intentaban sacarle a la fuerza respuestas a las preguntas: ¿Para qué estas usando todo este dinero? ¿Le pasaste tu cuenta a alguien más?

Georgi dijo que solo compartió su cuenta con Anya, pero que ella jamás lo traicionaría, que era el amor de su vida y que debía haber otra explicación. Mientras su padre adoptivo golpeaba a Georgi pensando que mentía, el hermano mayor de la familia, Víctor Nikiforov, intervino en su ayuda, diciendo que últimamente uno de los empleados transportaba una maleta grande justo los días cuando se sacaba el dinero usando la cuenta de Georgi, y que, al tomar las cámaras del banco, aparecía Anya sacando el dinero en efectivo. Georgi estaba en negación, decía que si Anya quisiera algo, se lo pediría a él, o al menos avisaría que retiraría dinero con su cuenta. Víctor le dijo que estaba idealizando demasiado a su chica, y también le dijo que sabía donde ella estaba en esos momentos, levantó al adolorido Georgi, y la familia Feltsman siguió a Víctor en sus automóviles.

Llegaron a un motel ubicado en la ciudad de Moscú, Víctor le dijo a Georgi que se quedara afuera para ahorrarse el mal sabor de boca, los Felstman irrumpieron en ese motel, y al rato después salieron apuntando sus armas a Anya y a uno de los empleados de la familia, ambos estaban vestidos solo con las batas del motel, entonces Víctor empezó a explicar la situación, Anya aprovechó la confianza que tenía con Georgi, sacaba dinero en efectivo poco a poco con su cuenta, llevando una maleta que entregaba a su amante; sacarían dinero hasta que la familia se diera cuenta de que algo malo sucedía, la señal para escapar seria cuando empezaran a interrogar a Georgi, pero Víctor ya los había descubierto hace tiempo, y mandó a uno de los subordinados para que siguiera sigilosamente a Anya y a su amante.

Luego de que interrogaran al amante para preguntarle donde estaba el resto del dinero en efectivo que aún no habían gastado, lograron recuperar gran parte de lo perdido, y acribillaron al hombre, la siguiente era Anya, pero esta había logrado zafarse de los subordinados, usando inyecciones de sedantes que había guardado previamente en la bata, a modo de prevenir.

De vuelta en la mansión, los Feltsman organizaron una improvisada fiesta para celebrar el haber recuperado el dinero, mientras, Lilia Baranovskaya, la esposa de Yakov Feltsman, hablaba en su oficina con Yuuri Katsuki, un mercenario japonés, para contratar sus servicios. Cuando Lilia y Yuuri salieron de la oficina, vieron a los miembros de la familia y a los subordinados más leales brindando, en una esquina del salón estaba Yakov refunfuñando, porque según él, no había nada que celebrar, luego se puso a regañar sin parar a Georgi, que estaba sentado, con el cuerpo apoyado en la mesa, estaba totalmente despechado por lo que acababa de pasar, la mujer que más amaba lo había traicionado desde el principio, nunca había estado enamorada de él, solo se aprovechó de su estatus en la mafia para casi dejarlos en la ruina, Georgi entendía perfectamente porque Yakov no dejaba de regañarlo, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor; fue Víctor quien lo salvó por segunda vez.

-Por favor Yakov, ten algo de compasión con tu hijo, acaba de enterarse de algo decepcionante, ya bastante castigo es el desamor, no tienes por qué meter el dedo en la llaga.

-¡Por su culpa casi nos quedamos sin fondos! ¡Todo por ser un tonto enamorado e ingenuo!

-Tú lo has dicho, estaba enamorado, creo que sabes muy bien lo que se siente eso ¿Qué sentirías si estuvieras en sus zapatos? Te aseguro que no necesita más escarmiento que la propia traición que acaba de vivir, así que ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

Yakov se quedó callado, y salió del lado de Georgi para ir a hablar con su mujer, cerca de ella, el japonés estaba siendo animado por Mila Babicheva, la tercera hija, a beber con los miembros de la familia, ella lo presionaba tanto, que Yuuri terminó aceptando celebrar con toda esa gente desconocida. Víctor se sentó al lado de Georgi, quien se veía destrozado, mas no lloró en ningún momento, Víctor le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, tratando de darle animo ante esa situación, que para todos era motivo de celebración, pero que para Georgi era una verdadera tragedia.

-Georgi, cambia esa cara, debes pensar en esto como algo positivo, te sacaste un peso de encima – Georgi lo miró fastidiado, Víctor comprendió el mensaje de su cara – Bueno... debes pensar que vales más que esa... bueno... como decirlo...

-Ya cállate Víctor, nunca entenderás como me siento – Georgi volteo la cabeza hacia la pared, para que su "hermano" no le viera la cara.

-Claro que puedo entenderte, estas despechado, destruido, te traiciono una prostituta con fachada de chica ideal, nunca te amaron y tu padre casi te mata a golpes – Cada palabra era como una flecha que hería el corazón de Georgi, Víctor no era nada sutil con su dolor, aun cuando pretendía ser empático – Pero vales más que esa mujer, siempre debes pensar eso, aunque te duela el desamor, sabes que no tuviste la culpa – Georgi volvió a mirar a Víctor, esta vez parecía enojado.

-No inventes ¿Cómo que no tengo la culpa? ¡Casi perdemos una importante suma de dinero por mi estupidez! Y aun así... - Georgi miró hacia abajo, con los ojos llorosos – aun así la sigo amando – Víctor lo observaba con lástima.

-Es comprensible, pero con el tiempo, te darás cuenta de que tengo razón, al menos en la parte que dice que vales más – al escuchar esto, Georgi dejó caer sus lágrimas, esta vez estaba mirando a Víctor.

-Gracias por tu apoyo hermano.

-Para eso estoy, por cierto, mira que felices están, parece que se les olvida que alguien se nos escapó, pero me alegra, todos se ven tan bien – Georgi vio a sus familiares y colegas celebrar, Víctor tenía razón, daba gusto verlos tan felices.

-Yo mismo me encargare de encontrar a Anya y traérsela a nuestro padre – Víctor quedó algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

-¿No prefieres que lo haga yo? Eso puede ser doloroso para ti.

-No gracias, yo fui quien cometió el error, y yo debo solucionarlo, aunque tenga que sacrificar al amor de mi vida – algunas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de Georgi, Víctor puso una mano en su espalda para hacerlo sentir apoyado.

-Oh vamos, el amor para toda la vida no exis... -Víctor dejó de hablar cuando miró hacia un costado del salón, donde había un tubo de pole dance instalado, ahí estaba el japonés, totalmente ebrio, bailando con sensualidad en el tubo, solo con los calzoncillos puestos, Mila, las subordinadas, y unos pocos hombres, estaban animando y sacándole fotografías a ese asiático, mientras Víctor lo miraba boquiabierto.

-¿Víctor? – Georgi vio cómo su hermano se dirigía cerca del tubo de pole dance, dejándolo completamente solo.

Víctor llegó al lado del tubo, el japonés se movía con maestría, sus sensuales movimientos y su sonrisa tenían engatusado a Víctor, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Mila le ofreció una botella de vodka a su congelado hermano, este la tomó sin mirarla, pues sus ojos pertenecían ahora a ese chico.

-¿Quién es esta persona? – le preguntó Víctor a su hermana menor, sin cerrar los ojos mientras veía al japonés.

-Se llama Yuuri Katsuki, mamá Lilia lo contrató hoy, lo animé a unirse a la fiesta, y míralo ahora, es mi nuevo sex symbol – dijo la pelirroja, que empezó a reírse por causa del alcohol, al lado de sus hermanos, llegó Yuri Plisetsky, que empezó a mover una mano frente a la cara de Víctor, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Oye Víctor, estoy delante de ti! – Víctor no reaccionaba, solo miraba casi babeando al japonés - ¡!Víctor!!

Yuuri Katsuki terminó su actuación, todos le aplaudían y reían, el también esbozaba una gran sonrisa; alguien del público le subió el volumen a la música, y todos comenzaron a bailar, Víctor al fin reaccionó, y se acercó rápidamente a bailar con el semi desnudo japonés, lucia tan contento y animado, que se olvidó completamente de su hermano Georgi, que ya había salido de la mesa y se había ido a su cuarto. Yuuri se apegaba provocativamente a Víctor durante el baile, bailaron pegados hasta que empezaron a sudar, nadie podía decir nada en contra, todos se divertían, sobre todo Víctor, cada vez más contento y enérgico gracias al sex appeal de ese asiático, no sabía que era la extraña sensación que tenía en su pecho, pero se sentía cada vez mejor.

Al amanecer, Víctor estaba tirado en el piso, despertó con una fuerte resaca, se levantó y comenzó a buscar con la vista al japonés, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, se acercó a Mila, que estaba en una silla, tocándose la cabeza por la resaca.

-Hey hermanita, ¿Has visto a ese tal Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Sigue aquí?

-Por supuesto que no, me dijo que su vuelo salía a las 6 de la mañana, así que ya debe estar volando a Japón, es un milagro que no se quedara dormido por el alcohol, que gran fuerza de voluntad – Víctor quedó helado, su hermana seguía con una mano en la cabeza, ahora entendía un poco los sentimientos de Georgi, sentía que su gran amor se había ido de su lado.

Una vez había escuchado que una persona puede hacer locuras por amor, y ahora lo estaba comprobando con sus propias acciones, pues Víctor tomó todos los muebles, toda su ropa y artefactos tecnológicos, y los empezó a vender y empeñar. Su familia comenzó a cuestionarse que rayos pretendía hacer, nadie sabía que estaba pasando por su mente. Cuando Víctor logró vender todo lo que tenía, se dirigió al bar de su amigo Cristophe Giacometti, quien siempre le hacía un descuento considerable por pregunta debido a su amistad de años.

-Hola Víctor, cuanto tiempo sin verte por acá ¿Qué te servimos hoy? ¿O quieres jugar a las cartas?

-Hola Cris, hoy estoy aquí para pagar por tus servicios, no para divertirte, ya se podrá en otra oportunidad.

-Oh ¿Cuántas preguntas harás esta vez?

-Solo una, pero creo que me saldrá cara.

-Desembucha.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la vivienda exacta de Yuuri Katsuki? – Cris dio un silbido, de verdad esa información iba a darle mucho dinero.

-¿No quieres saber el precio antes?

-No es necesario, creo que tengo el dinero suficiente.

-Muy bien, déjame hacer algo de memoria – Cris tomó un buen trago de vodka para luego empezar a hablar – Ese japonés no está nunca quieto, va de departamento en departamento según el lugar donde lo hayan contratado, sin embargo, cuando nadie lo contrata, frecuenta la ciudad de Hasetsu, en la isla japonesa de kyuushuu – Cristophe sacó su teléfono y le enseño un video a Víctor, que mostraba una calle de madrugada y acompañada por los sonidos del mar, mientras uno de los subordinados intentaba seguir sigilosamente a Yuuri Katsuki, quien en un momento desapareció de su vista, el hombre que grababa empezó a acercarse al lugar donde había visto al japonés antes de que desapareciera, de pronto, una katana ensangrentada se asomó en la grabación, alguien la había clavado en la espalda del hombre que grababa, y poco después este se desplomó, mostrando la entrada inclinada a un recinto de aguas termales – Este video fue algo que grabé mientras uno de mis hombres me enseñaba el recorrido del mercenario en una transmisión en vivo desde su celular, por desgracia, lo perdimos, pero nos dejó algo interesante en este video, si te fijas en el cartel que se muestra cuando cae, te da la ubicación exacta de ese tipo.

-No sé leer japonés.

-Ahí dice: Yu-topia Katsuki, estuve indagando sobre la historia del lugar, y ese era un sitio de aguas termales que fue abandonado completamente tras la muerte de sus propietarios hace unos 16 años, lleva el apellido Katsuki, así que está relacionado con tu objetivo, ahora, necesito que me des un millón de rublos por la pregunta.

Víctor abrió una maleta y le dio un millón de rublos en efectivo a su amigo, todo ese dinero lo había conseguido vendiendo sus cosas, y ahora que tenía la información necesaria, podía ir en busca de Yuuri Katsuki, se despidió de Cris con un cariñoso abrazo y salió del bar, ahora volvería a la mansión para llevarse a su caniche, Makkachin, a su viaje a Japón.

Al entrar en la mansión, tomó la poca ropa que le quedaba y la guardó en la maleta de su dinero, se llevó a makkachin con su correa, mientras cargaba una jaula para meterlo en el avión entre su brazo y su torso, Víctor pasó frente a sus familiares, ignorando completamente sus rostros llenos de duda, al salir por la puerta, Yakov empezó a seguirlo.

-¡Vitya, no te vayas, quédate! – Le gritó yakov, preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, no lograba entender por qué Víctor estaba actuando tan extraño últimamente.

-Yakov... has sido el mejor padre que he tenido, y siempre lo serás.

-Si te vas, ya no vas a regresar – Yakov sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo Víctor era señal de que ya nunca más volvería a la mansión Feltsman, y eso lo llenaba de preocupación, Víctor se acercó a su rostro para susurrarle unas palabras.

-Do svidaniya – Víctor beso la mejilla de Yakov a modo de despedida – ahora iré por mi propio camino, siento no haber sido el heredero perfecto que creías que era – Víctor dejó a Yakov totalmente confundido a sus espaldas, y se fue con sus cosas y su perro a tomar un avión con un rumbo que toda su familia desconocía.

-¡No puedes decir eso cuando nunca me has hecho caso! – le gritó el indignado Yakov, mientras Víctor desaparecía.

Víctor le había dicho a los hombres que lo seguían que podían hacerlo, porque de cualquier forma, su familia jamás lo haría cambiar de opinión, aunque supieran donde ir a buscarlo, el no haría caso, pues, ya se consideraba un desheredado. Los hombres lo dejaron en paz, y nadie de la familia supo cuál era el rumbo del avión que tomó el hijo mayor.

Cuando Víctor llegó a Hasetsu, comenzó a preguntar amablemente a la gente donde se encontraban las viejas aguas termales Yu-topia Katsuki, la gente lo miraba con mucha extrañeza y algo de miedo, y le daban las indicaciones necesarias. Llegó al recinto y se adentró en el, inmediatamente se sintió observado por alguien, pero no le importó, se acercó con una sonrisa a la dañada puerta de ese tétrico lugar abandonado para llamar a quien estuviera dentro.

-¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?! ¡Quiero hablar con Yuuri Katsuki! – Víctor sintió una pistola en la nuca, se quedó inmóvil por instinto, ni siquiera había sentido a alguien caminar atrás de él.

-¿Quién te envía y cómo sabes que esta es mi casa? – Le dijo Yuuri, sin sacar la pistola de la cabeza de Víctor.

-Yo mismo me envío, soy Víctor Nikiforov, de la familia Feltsman, de Rusia, no tienes por qué apuntarme, vengo en son de paz – Yuuri retiró la pistola.

-Qué extraño, acorde con la señora Lilia que realizaría su encargo en una semana más ¿Por qué te envía? ¿Acaso cambio de opinión y quiere que vaya antes de lo acordado?

-No, para nada, su pedido se mantiene tal y como estaba, yo vine por mi propia cuenta ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos cuando estabas en la mansión con mi madre, en la pequeña fiesta que organizamos.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Un encargo? ¿Debo cobrárselo también a tu madre?

-No, no estoy aquí por un encargo, veras, yo... - Víctor empezó a titubear, no podía decirle que estaba ahí solo para estar cerca de él, de por si pagar por información de su residencia lo hacía ver como un acosador, entre su vacilación, Yuuri empezaba a mirarlo fastidiado, hasta que Víctor tuvo una idea – Veras... me dijeron que eras un mercenario muy letal, y yo soy el menos experimentado de mi familia, eso me avergüenza un poco, así que ¿podrías ser mi tutor y enseñarme todo lo que sabes? Tengo dinero suficiente para pagar las lecciones, y no molesto, así que... ¿Puedo quedarme?

Makkachin le estuvo ladrando durante todo ese rato a Yuuri, apenas ahora se daba cuenta de que había un lindo caniche de pelaje marrón acompañando al extraño ruso, Yuuri se arrodilló en el suelo y extendió su mano, Makkachin se dejó acariciar por Yuuri, esa escena le encantó a Víctor, estaba viendo una tierna faceta por parte del japonés.

-Aceptaría, pero en unas horas debo irme a Tokio, ahí entreno a mi primer discípulo, si quieres seguirme, tu tendrás que pagar tu propio viaje.

-¡Por supuesto, yo te sigo! – Yuuri lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro, pero no sospechó nada, la familia Feltsman no tenía nada en su contra hasta el momento.

A las 2 de la tarde tomaron el avión directo a Tokio, al llegar, tomaron un taxi que los dejó en Kabukichou, Yuuri caminaba delante de Víctor con unos pantalones negros, ajustados, que hacían que Víctor mantuviera la mirada en cierta parte que no era precisamente el piso, Yuuri lo llevó hasta una residencia en un edificio mediano y tocó la puerta.

-Aquí vive mi discípulo, entrenamos en su casa cuando vengo a Tokio, si no te permite quedarte aquí, tendrás que arreglártelas solo, mi alumno es un importante yakuza de Kabukichou, con solo 17 años ha logrado posiblemente más cosas que tú, así que no lo hagas enojar – Víctor tragó saliva, estar con Yuuri ahora dependía de un yakuza, si no aceptaba hospedarlo o compartir la residencia mientras entrenaran, todo habría sido en vano; alguien abrió la puerta, se trataba de un pequeño de un metro con 55 centímetros, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro con un flequillo rojo, Víctor se inclinó sonriéndole.

-Disculpa pequeño ¿Esta tu hermano en casa? – el niño vio a Víctor con un rostro extrañado, luego miró hacia el lado, y vio a Yuuri, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yuuri kun! –el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de Yuuri ante la sorpresa de Víctor.

-Este es mi alumno, Kenjirou Minami – Víctor observó hacia abajo a ese niño, preguntándose si de verdad ese enanito podría ser un temido yakuza.

-¿Quién es esta persona Yuuri kun?

-Se llama Víctor, quiere ser mi segundo alumno, no tiene donde quedarse ¿Podrías hospedarnos a ambos? – Minami observó de arriba a abajo a Víctor, desconfiado, sin soltar a Yuuri.

-Está bien, si es amigo de Yuuri kun, puedo aceptarlo en mi casa – Víctor sintió un alivio, ahora estaría por una semana con Yuuri en Tokio, antes de que este partiera a hacer el pedido de su madre.

Durante los entrenamientos con Yuuri en casa de Minami, Víctor demostraba ya tener algo de experiencia en defensa personal, pero se esforzaba en que no se notara demasiado, los entrenamientos no eran más que una excusa para estar a su lado, y en medio de las practicas, podría establecer una relación de confianza con él, todo estaba dispuesto, solo debía volverse alguien de confianza, pero no sabía cómo. Cuando Minami recibió una llamada del jefe yakuza, tuvo que salir rápidamente de su hogar, dejando a Yuuri y a Víctor solos.

-Yuuri ¿Sientes algo por Minami? – preguntó Víctor con una sonrisa.

-Él y yo solo tenemos una relación de alumno y maestro, y también se podría decir que somos amigos.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-No – lo dijo de forma cortante.

-¿Ex novias entonces?

-Sin comentarios – Yuuri parecía fastidiado e incómodo.

-Quizás deba hablarte de mí, mi primera novia fue – Un grito de Yuuri interrumpió a Víctor.

-¡Stop! – le gritó molesto Yuuri, luego Víctor suspiró.

-Solo quiero volverme alguien de confianza, quisiera volverme un amigo para ti, así como lo es Minami.

-Entonces, no hagas preguntas vergonzosas.

-Okay – Víctor le contestó con su típica sonrisa, Yuuri lo miró seriamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-La clase se acabó por hoy.

Victor quedó mudo, no sabía porque Yuuri se había molestado por algo así, solo quería ser agradable con él; por las noches, Víctor se acercaba a la habitación de Yuuri y le ofrecía dormir juntos, pero este le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Durante los siguientes días, Víctor le preguntó a Yuuri si tenía familia, y este le puso una mirada frívola e ignoro la pregunta, entonces Víctor empezó a decir: Bueno, no es justo que me digas cosas de ti, si yo no te he dicho cosas de mí, veras, mis abuelos conocían a Yakov, mi actual padre, y decidieron dejarme a su cuidado cuando era niño, porque con él podría tener cosas que ellos no podrían darme, así que de vez en cuando le digo papá al líder de los Feltsman, con mi madre tengo una relación algo distante, da algo de miedo si me lo preguntas, luego de un tiempo en la familia, llegó mi hermano Georgi, es bastante dramático, pero se puede contar con él, después llegó mi hermana Mila, ella es divertida y todo un amor, y por ultimo apareció mi hermanito menor, Yuri, es tu tocayo, pero él es un gatito gruñón, a veces pienso que nadie le enseñó a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Yuuri se retiró molesto del lugar, Minami se le acercó al confundido Víctor, quien no sabía que estaba haciendo mal, y no sabía porque Yuuri se molestaba tanto si le preguntaban cosas de sí mismo.

-No lo entiendo Minami, quiero hacerme cercano a él, pero me deja solo cada vez que lo intento.

-Eso es porque eres demasiado invasivo, Yuuri kun odia hablar de su pasado, solo con el tiempo y con paciencia se abre a los demás.

-Pero ¿Por qué odia hablar de su pasado?

-Porque es doloroso.

-¿Tu sabes algo acerca de eso?

-Por supuesto, me volví cercano a Yuuri kun y el mismo me lo contó, por eso te digo que dejes de presionarlo tanto si quieres ser su amigo.

-Quiero saber sobre el pasado de Yuuri, necesito saber qué es lo que lo atormenta, quiero ayudarlo a superar el dolor.

-Yo no puedo decirte nada más, no quiero traicionar la confianza de Yuuri kun.

Víctor salió algo molesto de la habitación, y notó que Yuuri estuvo apoyado todo el tiempo detrás de la pared, escuchando la conversación, cuando vio salir a Víctor, lo miró severamente y le dijo: Sígueme Nikiforov, tengo que hablar contigo. Víctor lo siguió hasta su habitación, Yuuri le indicó que se sentara en la cama y obedeció.

-¿De que querías hablarme Yuuri?

-Dime una cosa Nikiforov ¿tú crees estar enamorado de mí? – Víctor se quedó sorprendido y abochornado.

-Bueno... Quizás me empezaste a gustar desde la fiesta, más bien, diría que me quede algo loco por ti.

-¿Tanto como para venir a buscarme con una tonta excusa, verdad? – Víctor asintió, algo sonrojado por esa situación, no creyó que su declaración seria de esa forma.

-No te enamores de mi – Yuuri lo dijo de una manera tan cortante que Víctor se quedó helado.

-¿Por qué no debo sentir amor por ti?

-Tu solo te sentiste atraído sexualmente por mí, me idealizaste y trataste de meterte a la fuerza a mi vida, como un completo estúpido.

-¡Yo de verdad quiero conocerte y ser alguien de confianza para ti! – Víctor parecía afligido y preocupado, Yuuri no parecía creer que de verdad estaba interesado en él, y no en su cuerpo.

-Que gran mentira ¿Querías saber de mi pasado? Pues estoy seguro de que cuando lo escuches, sabrás lo podrido que estoy, y querrás volver a Rusia – Víctor se acomodó en la cama, con un rostro más calmado.

-Te escucho.

-Hace 20 años, llegó a Hasetsu un clan yakuza emergente, el Inoue-kai, antes de su llegada, mi ciudad fue un paraíso tranquilo, pero luego se convirtió en un infierno sucio, con ellos llegaron plagas como la delincuencia, la venta de drogas y la prostitución, eran unos abusones con el pueblo que recientemente habían encontrado, algunos ni siquiera respetaban su propio código de honor; en tan poco tiempo, la ciudad se convirtió en un lugar peligroso para vivir, pero mis padres no querían abandonar los años de trabajo y esfuerzo que habían puesto en el negocio de las aguas termales, así que nos quedamos en Hasetsu, mi padre tenía que pagar tributo a los yakuza mensualmente, pues nuestro negocio era relativamente exitoso, éramos propietarios de un gran atractivo turístico, pero cuando se retrasó con los pagos, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en nuestras vidas. Cuando tenía 8 años, me había quedado castigado en la escuela, era un niño muy inseguro, víctima de abusones y niños que se aprovechaban de mí, echándome la culpa de sus propios errores, y de algún modo, aunque me duela admitirlo, les agradezco que lo hicieran ese día. Al llegar a casa, las cosas parecían diferentes, todo estaba en silencio, daba algo de miedo, a esa edad es fácil asustarse, pero el peor terror de mi vida vendría poco después, al cruzar la puerta de mi casa. Había tantas manchas de sangre, por todos lados, los muebles, el piso, las paredes... entonces vi en silencio todo lo que había pasado, mi madre estaba en el suelo, sus ensangrentadas y rasgadas ropas indicaban que la habían matado con una katana, y mi padre estaba desmembrado. Observe hacia otro lado, mi voz no podía salir, ni siquiera podía gritar y llorar, entonces vi a mis dos amigos, Takeshi y Yuuko, tirados en el piso, debieron estar esperándome para jugar, pero yo estaba castigado en la escuela, si hubiera llegado antes, hubiera corrido la misma suerte, porque ni siquiera tuvieron compasión con unos niños, ni con mi perro, un caniche idéntico a Makkachin. La peor parte se la llevó mi hermana, Mari, ella tenía 15 años, creo que le resultó atractiva a esos animales, porque estaba empalada, completamente desnuda – Víctor miró hacia abajo, apenado por la historia - ¿Es demasiado para ti?

-No, puedes continuar Yuuri.

-Cuando llegó la policía, me llevaron a la prefectura, investigaron si tenía más familia en kyuushuu, al descubrir que no tenía a nadie más, me mandaron al orfanato de Hasetsu, sin preocuparse de mi estado psicológico. Creo que de verdad necesitaba ayuda siquiátrica, porque empecé a ver el mundo de forma distinta a los demás niños, ya no podía jugar, ya no podía imaginar, ya no podía disfrutar de nada, solo tenía la espantosa imagen de mi familia y amigos muertos. Lo único que pude hacer, fue salir a escondidas de ese orfanato, y preguntarle cosas a mis antiguos vecinos, esas cosas eran: ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a mi familia? ¿Quiénes lo hicieron? ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlos? La mayoría de los adultos no contestaba, preferían intentar darme ánimos, pero era inútil, yo no podría olvidar algo así, fueron los más jóvenes quienes me dieron las respuestas que necesitaba: Tu familia se atrasó demasiado con los tributos, los mató el Inoue-kai, y esos frecuentan las casas de putas, al otro costado de la ciudad, lejos del mar. Era toda la información que necesitaba, me dirigí al barrio rojo, me acerqué a unas mujeres de ligera ropa, y les pregunté donde estaba el tipo al mando, pues quería trabajar junto a ellas; algunas me dijeron que era muy pequeño para pensar en prostituirme, otras me llevaron con una sonrisa hasta donde estaba el proxeneta, le dije seriamente que quería trabajar con ellos; yo a decir verdad no sabía muy bien que era lo que me esperaba, pero era la única forma que conocía para acercarme a los yakuza, sin saber todavía que ellos reclutaban miembros; sin quererlo, me fui por el camino más difícil. El proxeneta me dijo que estaba contento de escuchar eso viniendo de un niño lindo como yo, pero me dijo que él debía "estrenarme primero". No sabía muy bien a que se refería, pero lo seguí dentro de la casa, no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba, me asuste demasiado en mi primera vez, quería que se detuviera pronto, porque sentía que me estaba rompiendo, pero luego recordé que hacer eso sería la única forma, y traté de aguantar esa dolorosa situación sin llorar.

-No tenías que sacrificarte de esa forma...

-Déjame terminar, luego de conseguir ese trabajo, debía pasar a otra fase, la de aprender, a defenderme y a conseguir lo que quería, fue la etapa que tomó más tiempo, empecé a ahorrar el dinero que ganaba por las noches, y me dirigí a mi antigua escuela, visité a los maestros de kendo y karate, y les pedí que me dieran clases particulares. Otra cosa que hice fue empezar a matar pájaros, quería aprender sobre la sensación de matar a un ser vivo, pero nada era suficiente. Le pregunté a mis maestros sobre las personas que los habían entrenado a ellos, y me enviaron a la universidad de Kyuushuu, tuve que pagar más por esos maestros, pero tendría que valer la pena, me esforzaba al máximo para que aumentaran la dificultad de las enseñanzas, estaba decidido a aprender todo, llámame loco, pero era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, vengarme, aprender a matar, odio, rencor... en un momento tampoco me bastaron los pájaros, así que fui con un antiguo vecino, aficionado a la cacería, el sintió algo de simpatía por mí, pues me veía como el pobre huérfano que venía de vez en cuando a visitar su antiguo barrio, así que me permitió ir a cazar osos junto a él, a la vecina isla de Shikoku. Le disparé a mi primer oso, pero no lo maté, la bala se incrusto en su espalda y se quedó inmóvil, sin que me viera mi acompañante, tomé un cuchillo y me acerqué al indefenso oso, vacilé por un momento, me daba algo de pena y nervios matar a un animal tan grande, pero debía apresurarme, mi vecino pronto vendría a buscarme, preocupado, así que me arme de valor, y clavé el cuchillo en su cuello, el pobre empezó a desangrarse, pero yo estaba feliz, me había atrevido a matar a un mamífero de gran tamaño.

-Fue una buena idea, ir practicando desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande.

-Luego estudié el cuerpo humano, tratando de buscar los puntos débiles y la ubicación de las arterias, mi último aprendizaje fue el más curioso, en mi trabajo, me preguntaba por qué mis clientes solo eran tipos cualquiera, y no los yakuza que esperaba ver algún día; una de mis compañeras me dio la respuesta, me dijo que yo era demasiado común, siempre practicando las mismas posiciones y sexo oral, no iba más allá, por eso no llamaba la atención, y por eso ningún yakuza degenerado me contrataba, entonces me recomendó practicas más... extremas, debía complacer todo tipo de fetiche y filia para ser famoso entre los clientes, debía permitir que me hicieran todo lo que quisieran, BDSM, dildo machine, lluvia dorada, incluso fisting. Funcionó a la perfección, gracias a eso, obtuve mi primer cliente con tatuajes yakuza, quedó maravillado, y me preguntó si aceptaría ir a una orgia en su organización, eso era lo que necesitaba, luego de 7 años, al fin tenía la oportunidad para realizar mi venganza, aunque tuviera que aguantar las náuseas de acostarme con uno de esos infelices. Conseguí varios shuriken y kunais, necesitaba armas pequeñas para poder esconderlas en mi kimono, también conseguí un kemuridama, una bomba de humo para poder escapar. Al fin llegó el día definitivo, entré a un salón de la gran casa central del Inoue-kai, abriendo mi kimono sin quitármelo por completo, no traía nada más puesto. Ahí estaban reunidos los cerdos más importantes, desnudos, el jefe Inoue estaba semi recostado en el piso; la persona que me trajo empezó a hablar "maravillas" de mí: Yuuri kun es tan sexy, hace excelentes orales, obedece cualquier petición sin importar que tan sucia sea, Yuuri kun es la mejor puta. Me fijé que todas sus ropas y armas estaban tiradas en la misma esquina, eso me daba una gran ventaja; me senté en el pene del jefe Inoue, el empezó a manosearme, yo lamí su cuerpo, hasta llegar al cuello, todos parecían divertirse, sobre todo ese viejo asqueroso, pero no supo que apenas llegara a su cuello, todo se acabaría para él. Puse suavemente mis dientes en su cuello, y repentinamente lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas, arrancándole un trozo de carne y rompiendo su arteria carótida, murió desangrándose sin parar, era como una lluvia, o más bien un grifo de sangre. Todos se quedaron impactados, en completo silencio ante esa escena; cuando empezaron a correr por sus armas, les lancé un par de shurikens, para que ninguno tuviera la ventaja sobre mí, algunos quisieron golpearme, pero los esquive dando un salto, yo sabía defenderme mucho mejor que ellos, porque por años pagué para aprender. Lancé los kunais en las arterias más importantes de sus cuerpos, la sangre brotaba sin parar, me estaban empapando, una parte de mi tenía miedo, pero no había tiempo para sentir miedo, debía sentirme libre y acabar con cada uno de ellos; cuando no quedaba ninguno en pie, saqué hacia atrás de mi cabeza toda la sangre que tenía en la cara, esa misma sangre peino mi cabello, desde ese día uso este peinado. No tenía mucho tiempo, pronto llegarían otros miembros, armados, así que tomé una katana y una pistola que estaban tiradas en uno de los costados, me quité el kimono y me puse entre un montón de cuerpos, camuflándome entre ellos. Cuando llegaron, empecé a dispararles, tardaron en saber dónde estaba escondido, y eso me permitió matarlos a todos. Tomé una de sus ametralladoras y empecé a caminar por la casa, le disparaba a todo aquel que se cruzara, hasta que llegó un gran grupo armado, use la bomba de humo, no lograban verme, pero yo estaba detrás de ellos, no necesité gastar más balas, los corte usando la Katana.

-Impresionante.

-Luego de no dejar a nadie vivo en ese lugar, le corte la cabeza a los tipos de la habitación, que eran los miembros más importantes, y las dejé en la entrada, para que los pocos integrantes que quedaban supieran que vendría por ellos; yo, con mis propias manos, exterminé a todos los del Inoue-kai, y Hasetsu volvió a ser lo que era, la gente me conoce, me temen, pero a la vez me respetan, algunos me llaman demonio, otros me llaman "el héroe de Hasetsu", nadie me habla ahora, pero saben dónde me quedo cuando no tengo trabajo que hacer, allá en mi antiguo hogar, aunque esas paredes me recuerden el momento donde todo cambio en mi vida – Víctor miraba a Yuuri con preocupación, y este se dio cuenta- Y bien Nikiforov, ahora que sabes que soy un prostituto extremadamente usado y un completo psicópata desde niño ¿Sigues pensando que me amas?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Víctor respondió enérgicamente, desconcertando a Yuuri.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por supuesto que sigo amándote, y ahora con más razones – Yuuri tenía una expresión de asombro, para él, Víctor estaba completamente loco – tu venganza fue _amazing_ , te esforzaste al máximo por lograrlo y obtuviste unos resultados de película.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Yo era alguien normal, y casi sin cuestionarme planee todo, vendí mi cuerpo a unos completos depravados ¿y aun así te parezco asombroso?

-Sí.

-¡Ya lárgate de una vez a Rusia! – Víctor lo abrazó y se acostó boca arriba en la cama, con Yuuri encima - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Sé que hiciste cosas que no te hicieron nada bien, pero yo me fijo en tus cualidades, y además, sé que en el fondo, necesitas un abrazo – Yuuri empezó a temblar entre sus brazos.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Solo te metes a la fuerza a la vida de las personas sin ningún respeto! – Víctor le besó dulcemente los labios, Yuuri temblaba nervioso, en sus ojos de asomaron unas lágrimas, apartó con fuerza a Víctor y le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, hizo lo mismo con los suyos - ¡solo úsame y no vuelvas a abrazarme!

Yuuri introdujo el miembro de Víctor en su ano y comenzó a mover las caderas, se quitó la chaqueta y abrió su camisa, el interior de Yuuri estaba apretado, pero al mismo tiempo era fácil para Víctor entrar y salir en su caliente cavidad. Víctor lo miraba preocupado y apenado, Yuuri era como un niño maltratado que no aceptaba fácilmente el amor del resto, por miedo a encariñarse y ser herido una vez más; así que le acaricio el rostro mientras se movía empujando su pene dentro de él, Yuuri parecía nervioso y triste, aun habían lagrimas que no podían caer de sus ojos, entonces Víctor se sentó, sin dejar de penetrar a Yuuri, ambos estaban ahora mirándose a los ojos, Víctor volvió a abrazarlo cálidamente, quería ser su consuelo.

-Dejaría a Rusia, a mi familia y todas mis riquezas, una y mil veces, para estar cerca de ti. Al menos déjame estar a tu lado, no es necesario que digas que me amas, solo déjame amarte – Yuuri dejo caer sus lágrimas en el hombro de Víctor.

-Anciano entrometido... -Víctor volvió a besar sus labios con ternura.

-Déjame ser tu fiel compañero, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti – al escuchar esto, Yuuri se detuvo y levantó las caderas, para dejar salir el miembro de Víctor.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa? – Víctor asintió con una sonrisa y Yuuri se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos – Entonces... quiero que tú seas el pasivo en esta segunda ronda – Yuuri empujo a Víctor y le abrió las piernas.

-Yuuri, no sé si eso sea una buena idea, soy más alto y soy mayor que tú, así que... ¡Ahhh! – Yuuri no esperó más excusas de Víctor, y empezó a introducirle la punta de su pene.

-Tu dijiste que harías cualquier cosa – le dijo sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Yuuri comenzó a penetrar a Víctor, tomó sus piernas y las empujo, las rodillas de Víctor estaban apoyadas en la cama, sus piernas estaban tan abiertas que fue más fácil para Yuuri entrar, pero Víctor gemía con dolor, así que Yuuri sintió compasión por él, y le dijo que extendiera su mano para traer el lubricante que estaba encima de un mueble. Cuando Víctor ya estaba lubricado, Yuuri prosiguió, mantenía sus piernas sujetadas firmemente, mientras llegaba más profundo dentro de Víctor, ambos estaban sonrojados, el calor de sus cuerpos los hacia sudar mientras hacían el amor entre besos y vapores. Estaban a punto de venirse, y Yuuri sacó su miembro, lo puso sobre el de Víctor y comenzó a frotarlo, agarró también el de Víctor y los masturbo a ambos hasta que llegaron al clímax. Víctor volvió a abrazar suavemente a Yuuri, mientras se daban un profundo beso de lengua; luego de la revelación del pasado de Yuuri, era necesario un momento para relajarse, para amarse y olvidarse del mundo, al fin Víctor podía tener una relación cercana con Yuuri, no sabía si algún día el japonés le diría que lo ama, pero para él bastaban esos dulces y sexys momentos junto a él. 


	7. Capítulo 7: Colisión de bandos

Yakov Felstman recibió una llamada de uno de sus hombres, le dio la mala noticia de que el chino que había intentado matar a su hijo escapó en un bote junto con una pelirroja y dos musulmanes, se embarcaron por el rio Nevà y ya habían entrado al mar, así que sería difícil encontrarlos ahora. El jefe de la mafia se puso histérico y empezó a regañar a todo el mundo en general, estaba muy estresado desde que Anya se escapó luego de traicionarlos, y ahora resultaba que también habían dejado escapar a cuatro personas que no estaban tan bien preparados como sus hombres, o al menos eso creía Yakov.

Georgi escuchaba las duras palabras de su padre, y volvía a sentir la culpa por el incidente de hace medio año, ahora que Víctor no estaba, él era el más próximo a ser jefe de entre todos los herederos, pero sentía que esa misión tendría que cumplirla solo después de encontrar a Anya, debía expiar sus culpas, aunque eso no le pareciera bien a la mayoría de los miembros de su familia, pero al menos, Yakov lo apoyaba en su decisión. Ya tenía lista su maleta y a sus hombres y mujeres más leales para seguir con su búsqueda, esta vez no podría llevar a sus amigos los Crispino, ellos tenían sus propias obligaciones, y además debían organizar la boda que uniría a las dos familias; estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, cuando la voz de su molesto hermano menor lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a volver a buscar a esa zorra? Deja de perder el tiempo, eso cualquier perro sarnoso puede hacerlo.

-Ve a jugar con tus muñecas Yuratchka.

-No haces más que escapar del deber, inútil.

-Esto para mí es un deber, no te creas el dueño de la razón, si Yakov me lo permite, entonces debes cerrar el hocico y dejarme en paz, mocoso.

-Víctor haría un mejor trabajo que tú.

-Ve y tráelo, si es que sabes dónde está.

-Eso es muy fácil, ni siquiera sé por qué ninguno de ustedes ha intentado traerlo de vuelta.

-Porque no va a volver nunca por voluntad propia ¿y así que gracia tiene traerlo?

-Tendrá que entender que todo está de cabeza desde que tú tienes un mayor rango, no haces más que perder el tiempo y llorar por una mujerzuela – Georgi al escuchar esto se alteró más.

-¡Vete a la mierda mocoso, ninguna de tus palabras me hará cambiar de opinión, mejor ve a drogarte con tu gato!

-¡No voy a cambiar tu opinión, porque traeré a Víctor de vuelta! – Georgi soltó una pequeña risa cuando su hermano le dijo eso.

-Y luego soy yo quien pierde el tiempo – abrió la puerta y salió, sus hombres también, luego Georgi se asomó para despedirse – Suerte Yuratchka, esperemos que ninguno de los dos llegue con las manos vacías ¡Do svidaniya!

Yuri chasqueo la legua con desprecio, ya estaba decidido a traer a Víctor de vuelta a Rusia; encontrarlo sería fácil, pero requeriría de cierto esfuerzo. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Lilia, su madre adoptiva, esta le dijo algo similar a lo que le había dicho Georgi, que si Víctor no quería volver, nunca lo haría; aun así, Yuri salió de la mansión, no sin antes encargarle su gato a los empleados, indicando cada uno de los cuidados que debían respetar para mantener sana y feliz a su mascota.

Llegó al bar de Giacometti y se dirigió hasta la misma parte de la barra donde siempre estaba Cristophe, bebiendo todo lo que su fiel cantinero le ofreciera. Cuando Cris vio aparecer a Yuri lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

-Estaba esperando el día en que un Feltsman viniera, ya me extrañaba que no hayan aparecido desde que Víctor se fue.

-Tú lo has dicho, a mí también me extrañaba, nadie parecía querer que volviera, por eso soy yo el que debe actuar, dime todo lo que sabes con respecto a ese tema.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta? Yo solo respondo a preguntas, no a órdenes.

-¿A qué lugar se dirigió Víctor?

-¿Me estas pidiendo que le ponga precio a la confianza de un amigo? Déjame pensarlo un momento – se bebió un buen trago de su bebida, tenía buen aguante cuando se trataba de alcohol – 50 millones de rublos, págalos en efectivo o en cheque, pero si no te permiten gastar esa cantidad, puedes retirarte pequeño.

Yuri apoyó su rodilla en la entrepierna de Cris y agarro su hombro, lo empujo un poco hacia atrás sin soltarlo, de modo que la cabeza de Cristophe estuviera hacia atrás, para mirar directamente a los lindos ojos de Yuratchka.

-Quiero pagar de la otra forma – Sin soltarle el hombro, empezó a mover su rodilla en la entrepierna de Giacometti, masajeando su parte intima. Cris se puso nervioso.

-Escucha Yuri, te conozco desde que eras pequeño, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, deberías pagar el dinero ahora o volver a casa – Yuri continuaba moviendo su rodilla, usó su mano libre para acariciar el pecho de Cris mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con un rostro provocativo y agresivo a la vez.

-Ya crecí bastante Giacometti, además ¿Qué te impide aceptar este tipo de pagos, si siempre tú mismo das la opción? – Yuri frotaba sin parar el miembro de Cristophe con su rodilla, poco a poco se puso muy duro.

-Eres el hermano de Víctor ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si... -Yuri no dejo que siguiera hablando, puso sus labios en los de Cris y encajó sus bocas, le dio un intenso beso de lengua, Giacometti se resistía un poco moviendo la cabeza, cuando lo hacía, se podía ver que Yuri seguía jugando con su lengua, dentro o fuera de la boca de Cris.

La entrepierna de Cristophe estaba hecha una roca, el beso continuaba, era un beso tan sexual que poco a poco Cris fue entrando en calor, el quinceañero rubio no le daba ningún respiro, estaba decidido a pagar las preguntas utilizando ese método, le acariciaba los pectorales, frotaba su rodilla en su miembro, y le daba un sucio beso francés, su moral fue desapareciendo, ya no imaginaba al pequeño 10 años menor que él, ahora solo podía ver al sexy adolescente que lo estaba calentando. El cantinero de Cris intentaba no ver ese espectáculo, se veía algo incómodo, estaba más que consciente de que Giacometti ya había caído en las garras de ese gatito de 15 años, y efectivamente, cuando Yuri dejó de besar y estimular a Cris, este se levantó en silencio y le dijo que lo siguiera arriba del bar.

Poco tiempo después, ya estaban desnudos en la cama de Cristophe, este estaba sentado mientras intentaba a duras penas penetrar a Yuri, pues la manera que tenía el quinceañero de aguantar el dolor mientras le metían esa dura cosa, era mordiendo el hombro de Cris y arañando su espalda, y este se molestaba, le decía al adolescente que estaba siendo demasiado agresivo y que dejara de morderlo, y este le respondía que si fuera más rápido no lo estaría arañando por el dolor, Giacometti se lo tomó muy literalmente, rodeo la cintura de Yuri con su brazo, para mantenerlo en un solo lugar, y metió todo su pene de golpe, Yuri dio un fuerte grito, luego Cristophe empezó a moverse con fuerza dentro de él, sin soltar su cintura, Yuri gemía intensamente, sentía que iban a reventarlo. Cris sintió algo de compasión, y lo soltó, dejándolo caer boca arriba en la cama, ahora iban más lento, Giacometti agarró el pene del adolescente y empezó a masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba, luego extendió su mano hacia un mueble, para tomar un marcador negro; el momento lo había calentado tanto, que se le ocurrió jugar un poco con el hijo menor de los Feltsman; mientras se movía en las estrechas y calientes paredes internas de Yuri, destapó el marcador y empezó a dibujar algo en la vejiga de ese chico, este se apoyó en sus codos para lograr ver lo que estaba haciendo, el dibujo en su piel era un código de barras, y abajo tenía la cifra 50.000.000 y el símbolo del rublo.

Esto lo hizo enojar, puso sus manos atrás del cuello de Giacometti y lo llevó hacia él, el objetivo era castigar al suizo mordiéndole el cuello y la oreja, además de arañarlo por la broma de mal gusto que había pintado en su piel. Luego de ese "castigo" Cris, que ya sentía que estaba ardiendo, le dio un beso de lengua a Yuri, empezaron a juguetear con sus lenguas fuera de la boca, hasta que el mismo Cristophe interrumpió el momento con solo 3 palabras: Cambiemos de posición.

Yuri se puso boca abajo en la cama y levantó al máximo sus caderas, con las piernas semi abiertas y su mejilla apoyada en el colchón; Giacometti se quedó mirando por un rato al adolescente, para él era como una pieza de arte observar desde atrás a ese atractivo chico, en una posición tan sucia que lo dejaba ver su miembro colgando y su trasero suave y perfecto, mientras el quinceañero esperaba impacientemente que volviera a meterlo dentro. Cris abrió un poco las nalgas de Yuri y volvió a meter su pene dentro de él, se movía con fuerza, Yuri empezó a acostumbrarse a esa sensación y cerró los ojos con placer al mismo tiempo que mordía las sabanas. Luego de un rato, Cris volvió a cambiar ligeramente la posición, dejó pasar una pierna del adolescente por debajo de él, y tomó la otra pierna, poniéndola encima de sus hombros, para penetrarlo mientras el chico estaba de costado; Yuri sentía muchas ganas de correrse, su rostro estaba rojo por el intenso calor que sentía, y también exhausto y fastidiado porque llevaban más de media hora en esa situación, llevó una de sus manos hasta su propio pene para masturbarse al mismo tiempo que lo penetraban, ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de venirse, pero Giacometti le apartó la mano, agarró con firmeza el pene de Yuri y con un dedo le tapó el agujero, para evitar que se corriera antes que él; Yuri lo miró molesto, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Cristophe comenzó a moverse más rápido, no iba a parar hasta sentir ganas de terminar. Cuando al fin empezó a sentir las ganas de soltar su semen, le dijo a Yuri que se volteara, este le hizo caso, Giacometti bajó de la cama y se quedó de pie, para luego sacarse el condón y meter la punta de su miembro en la boca de su amante, se masturbo por unos segundos y llenó la boca del quinceañero con su semen, y le dijo: Si no lo saboreas y te lo tragas, el pago será nulo. Yuri lo miraba fastidiado, cerró los ojos y movió el semen dentro de su boca, sin sacar de su boca la punta del pene de Cris, lo estaba saboreando tal y como le dijo que lo hiciera, y después empezó a tragarlo lentamente, Cristophe sacó su miembro de la boca de Yuri, y se fijó en un pequeño hilo de semen que caía de sus labios, lo sacó con uno de sus dedos y lo metió a la boca de Yuri diciendo: Mira, te faltó un poquito.

Poco tiempo después estaban dentro de la cama, Yuri apoyaba su cabeza y un brazo en el torso de Cris, y este al fin se decidió a mostrarle lo que le había mostrado a Víctor antes de que desapareciera, el video de su subordinado desplomándose frente a las aguas termales de Hasetsu.

-Víctor me pidió que le dijera donde se encontraba un mercenario llamado Yuuri Katsuki, pero como ese tipo se mueve demasiado y no está nunca en un solo lugar, le dije que lo buscara aquí, en Yu-topia Katsuki, un recinto de aguas termales abandonado que de vez en cuando usa de vivienda, en la ciudad de Hasetsu de la isla japonesa de kyuushuu. Aunque no te aseguro que estén ahí, Víctor y Yuuri han estado viajando mucho, se les ha visto bastante cariñosos.

-Entonces Víctor está donde esté ese japonés, no me basta con saber de Hasetsu, ¿Sabes dónde están esos dos justo ahora?

-La última vez que vieron a Víctor y a Yuuri Katsuki fue en Kabukichou, en la ciudad de Tokio, en cierta residencia, ya luego te daré un papel con la dirección, ahora... - Cris se puso de costado, sacando a Yuri de su pecho, y luego se colocó encima de él, aún seguían completamente desnudos - ¿Te diste cuenta de que hiciste una segunda pregunta? – Yuri lo miró sorprendido.

-Mierda...

-Esto amerita una segunda ronda como pago.

Cris besó los labios de Yuri, este abrió las piernas con resignación, lo justo era volver a pagar con su cuerpo si no quería gastar dinero innecesariamente, luego de volver a hacerlo con ese suizo, podría tomar un avión directo a Tokio y buscar a Víctor, esperando llegar antes de que saliera de Kabukichou.

Paralelamente, los Leroy, Guang y Leo llegaron al estado de Florida, esta vez debían tomar un avión común y corriente utilizando identificaciones falsas para llegar a Japón, ya que luego de lo que pasó con Guang Hong en la mansión Felstman, debían ocultar su identidad cada vez que estuvieran cerca de él, y un avión privado del cartel "De la iglesia" llamaría mucho la atención. En Rusia ya se corría el rumor que hablaba sobre el chino que se infiltro en la casa Feltsman para matar a Georgi, Guang estaba identificado, pero sus acompañantes no, y Giacometti, el adicto a la información, tendría listos a sus subordinados repartidos por el mundo para saber quiénes fueron los que salvaron a ese muchacho.

Todos se pusieron unos disfraces distintos a los que usaron en Rusia, y partieron al aeropuerto, mientras esperaban el avión, Leo recibió una llamada de Pichit, después de mucho tiempo.

-Hey Pichit, creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

-Jeje, lo siento Leo ¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá?

-Digamos que Guang se metió en problemas hace poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Se fue a Rusia en busca de los tipos que visitaron a la maestra – Leo no podía decir palabras más fuertes, estaba en un aeropuerto público.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que nuestro pequeño iba a tener esas ideas, me estaba extrañando no recibir estas noticias durante 4 meses, se tardó bastante en decidirse.

-¿Tu desde el principio lo apoyabas, verdad?

-Por supuesto – dijo Pichit con su enérgica voz.

-Como sea, ahora nos vamos a Japón.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y a quien está buscando Guang Hong? Que yo sepa, solo le faltaba el nombre del japonés.

-Sí, se enteró de su nombre en Rusia, el tipo se llama Yuuri Katsuki – Pichit se quedó en un profundo silencio, Leo empezó a preocuparse - ¿Pichit, sigues ahí?

\- Ah, sí, sigo aquí – su voz parecía más apagada.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si si, disculpa Leo, debo colgar ¡Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego – Leo nunca había escuchado ese cambio tan repentino en la voz de Pichit, era demasiado sospechoso.

Cuando al fin subieron al avión, se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas; durante el viaje, Leo y Guang se tomaban de las manos, Leo besaba las de Guang y luego le daba tiernamente muchos besos en las mejillas, la frente y nariz, no les importaba lo que dijera la gente a sus espaldas, cada momento era oro para ellos. En su sesión de caricias y pequeños besos, Isabella los miraba asomada en el espaldar del asiento que tenía enfrente, estaba muy curiosa por lo que estaban haciendo, mientras su novio mascullaba molesto.

-Es que ni siquiera tienen vergüenza – dijo JJ refiriéndose a Guang y Leo.

-Pero se ven tan bien juntos, son tan tiernos y lindos cuando están así – la señora Leroy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la nueva pareja, Leo estaba acariciando suavemente las manos de Guang Hong, rozando su nariz en la suya, les gustaba mucho hacer eso.

-Son empalagosos, no tienen respeto por el prójimo que quiere estar tranquilo sin que le estén llenando el espacio vital con besos y cosas así – cuando dijo esto, su novia lo miró molesta.

-Nosotros también éramos así, solo mantén la cabeza en la ventana y no veas a estas ternuras – Isabella continuó observando a Leo y a Guang, este último se estaba quedando dormido en el hombro de Leo, mientras le daban un suave beso en la cabeza.

Llegando a Tokio se instalaron en un hotel del barrio Roppongi, una vez adentro pudieron quitarse los disfraces y relajarse en los sillones, la señora Leroy se sentó en las piernas de JJ, Leo se recostó en el sillón más grande, con Guang encima, recostado en su pecho; todos querían descansar por el viaje y no pensar más, pero Guang Hong no podía dejar de reflexionar, hasta que rompió el silencio de sus compañeros.

-Leo, no sé si el plan vaya a funcionar, de hecho, ni siquiera lo pensamos bien – Leo levantó la cabeza cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Dijiste que el contacto que tienes en Japón solo te haría caso a ti ¿pero cómo puede pasar eso si no deben vernos a ti y a mi juntos? ¿Qué sentido tendría pedirle favores a tu contacto estando disfrazado? Si no eres tú mismo, ese tipo no cooperara con simples extraños, pero al mismo tiempo, si te dejas ver cerca de mí, los hombres de Giacometti o los propios Feltsman sabrán que tuviste algo que ver con el incidente de Rusia.

-Relájate Guang, todo tiene solución – Leo le dio un beso en la frente – todo estará bien - los Leroy dejaron de besarse luego de escuchar toda la conversación, y voltearon sus cabezas para ver a Guang, se veían sorprendidos.

-Pero tiene razón ¿Cómo rayos vamos a conseguir hablar con el yakuza ese, si no podemos mostrarnos como quienes realmente somos? - dijo la señora Leroy, se veía preocupada, a diferencia de su novio, que se veía más bien molesto.

-¿Por qué mierda no planifican bien? Ahora estamos prácticamente sin plan – JJ solía ser quien más se molestaba con los asuntos que concernían a Guang Hong, y también era el más propenso a entrar en pánico.

-Le están dando demasiadas vueltas, esto tiene solución, ya relájense – dijo Leo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Guang – no tenemos por qué mostrarnos, solo deben saber de parte de quien vinimos – todos lo miraron extrañados, mientras, Leo sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un número – Hola Minami, si si, he estado bien ¿Cómo va todo para ti? Jajajaja, sopórtalos, no seas tan duro con ellos, oye, mañana irán a verte 3 de mis subordinados, un chino, un rubio y una tuerta, no se manejan muy bien por acá, y necesito alguien que los ayude en lo que pueda ¿No te molestaría? Muchas gracias Minami, eres muy amable amigo, si, también cuídate, hasta luego.

-Muy bien, ahora solo tengo una duda – dijo Isabella.

-Dime.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos preguntarle a ese tipo? ¿Dónde está Yuri Katsuki? Debemos tener una excusa para querer buscarlo o "contratarlo".

-¿Te acuerdas de Molina, ese ladrón idiota? Podríamos poner de excusa que queremos darle caza – Leroy dio la idea

-Pero ya lo están persiguiendo, y es un asunto que compromete mucho al cartel – dijo su chica.

-¿Qué tal a Otabek Altin? Así me saco un peso de encima – JJ lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ni en tus sueños – le respondió Leo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, era más difícil de lo que creían proteger su identidad y solucionar los problemas, hasta que Guang habló.

-Creo que tengo una idea, quizás sea un poco dramática, pero puede funcionar.

Luego de que Guang Hong contara su idea, todos parecían estar satisfechos, la señora Leroy empezó a buscar disfraces y maquillaje, esta vez debían prepararse mejor, para que el disfraz se viera más natural, JJ fumó por un rato cerca de la ventana, y Leo y Guang siguieron abrazándose y acariciándose en el sillón; cuando los Leroy dejaron de hacer lo que los mantenía ocupados, Guang hizo un repaso.

-JJ ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decir?

-Que fuiste un miembro muy activo y no debo preguntar por Yuuri Katsuki.

-¿Qué es lo que deben usar?

-Una peluca rubia para hombre, una de color castaño para mí, un parche, lentillas y maquillaje para cambiar un poco nuestros rasgos ¡me encanta la idea de maquillar a mi JJ! – Leroy la miró un poco asustado.

-Hey enanito – le dijo JJ a Guang Hong - ¿Crees que funcionara? De cualquier forma nos arriesgamos un poco.

-Pero con mi idea, se reduce mucho la probabilidad de que sepan quienes son ustedes, pues solo ese tal Minami sabría de qué facción somos, y ustedes solo tendrían que estar conmigo una vez, y luego nos desligaríamos completamente hasta que necesitara ayuda.

-Guang, no quiero dejarte solo en esto, la idea no era que te desligaras de nosotros – Leo se veía muy preocupado.

-Solo me desligaría del nombre de tu familia, pero no de ustedes, siempre podré llamarlos para que me presten su ayuda, pero para mí lo ideal es lograr las cosas por cuenta propia.

Al día siguiente, los Leroy salieron con Guang hacia Kabukichou, y en medio de esas calles, JJ miraba a su alrededor, todas esas "letras chinas" lo confundían, no entendía ni una sola palabra. Guang Hong se fijó en un puesto de takoyakis, y se salió de la ruta sin que sus acompañantes lo notaran; miraron a todos lados cuando se dieron cuenta de que el chinito había desaparecido, luego sintieron alivio cuando el mismo Guang apareció a sus espaldas comiéndose un pincho de takoyaki, Leroy le preguntó como se había entendido con el comerciante, y Guang Hong le respondió que el manejaba dos idiomas casi a la perfección, el inglés y el japonés, y que también sabía un poco de otros dos idiomas, ruso y tailandés.

Estaban pasando frente a unos apartamentos de Kabukichou, cuando Guang notó un rostro conocido, sentado en el piso de la entrada, era un joven de cabello rubio, con un flequillo que le cubría un ojo, se podía notar el color de sus ojos gracias al que llevaba descubierto, era de un precioso color esmeralda; el chico estaba sentado como si esperara a alguien, mientras aspiraba un polvo blanco que tenía en un papel. Al verlo, Guang Hong intentó disimuladamente mantener su vista en él, para identificarlo, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de quién era, el rubio miró en su dirección, rápidamente Guang volteó la vista y caminó un poco más rápido, ya sabía que ese rubio era Yuri Plisetsky, el bastardo que le hizo algo horrible, quiso evitarlo para no meterse en problemas al buscar a su otro objetivo, pero su sola presencia lo hizo tener un rostro más amargo, hace solo un momento estaba feliz por el nuevo sabor que acababa de descubrir, pero ahora las cosas parecían complicarse.

Llegaron a un restaurante, donde los esperaba la persona que Leo les describió antes de que partieran; era un chico bajito, de cabello rubio y un flequillo rojo, esté los recibió con una sonrisa y los invitó a sentarse, les habló en inglés.

-Hola amigos de América, por favor siéntense, Leo me habló un poco de ustedes ¿para que los envió aquí?

-Verá, no estamos aquí por asuntos de negocios, sino más bien para pedirle un favor personal a usted, ya que es el único contacto que tenemos en Japón – dijo la señora Leroy, rogando no obtener una respuesta negativa, pues el pequeño japonés ya mostraba algo de decepción en su rostro.

-Bueno, si a Leo le simpatizan tanto como para recomendarles que vinieran a verme, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es escuchar – los Leroy no dijeron nada, pues dejaron actuar a Guang Hong, quien le empezó a hablar en un japonés muy bueno a Minami, este lo miraba algo sorprendido, en contraste con los Leroy que no entendían nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Hace dos meses empecé a trabajar en el cartel "De la Iglesia", me hice cercano a algunos miembros, pero ese no es el lugar al cual pertenezco, por eso vine a Japón, aquí y en China están mis raíces, soy un mestizo, mi madre es china y mi padre japonés, pero nunca lo conocí, es por eso que vine en su búsqueda, necesito que me ayude a encontrar a la persona que sepa ubicarlo, o que al menos me permita unirme a su clan para poder asentarme en este país – dijo Guang en japonés.

-Eres mestizo, las doctrinas de nuestro clan son muy nacionalistas, no recibirás el mejor trato chico – le respondió Minami, también en japonés, luego cambio drásticamente el idioma para dirigirse a los Leroy – Además, ¿por qué debería hacerle un favor a un miembro tan reciente de su organización? ¿Acaso es cercano a Leo? - Los Leroy se quedaron algo pálidos, debían pensar rápido que responderle, si alguien se enteraba que Guang era cercano a Leo, y esa información llegara a los Feltsman, todas las relaciones entre los "De la Iglesia" y los Rusos se caerían a pedazos, sacrificar el nombre de Leo era una pésima idea.

-Este muchacho es un amigo cercano de Jean Jaques Leroy – dijo JJ, quien prefería arriesgar su propio cuello; bajo su fachada pesada, narcisista e histérica en ocasiones, había un hombre muy leal a su organización – el rey JJ es un miembro importante del cartel, un hombre muy empático con su gente y todo un galán – dejó de alardear cuando su mujer le pisoteo un pie – bueno, el caso es que JJ es un miembro con un estatus alto, aunque no al nivel de Leo, por eso Leo permitió que trajéramos a este muchacho a Japón – al escuchar esto, Minami parecía un poco mas convencido.

-Bueno, hacerle un favor a ese tal Leroy es como hacerle un favor a Leo, así que está bien, acepto quedarme al cuidado de este niño - cuando Minami dijo eso, Guang pensó: me dice niño y parece que no se ha visto al espejo.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión Minami san – Guang hizo una pequeña reverencia, había estado informándose sobre costumbres japonesas.

-Bien pequeño, oficialmente estas fuera del cartel "De la iglesia" espero que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda – la señorita Leroy le dio un par de palmadas a Guang a modo de despedida.

-Adiós mocoso – le dijo JJ, quien se fue con su novia, dejando a Guang y a Minami solos, salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a otro restaurante, debían cambiar sus disfraces para protegerle la espalda a Guang mientras estaba con Minami, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles para él, ya que aún faltaban fases en el plan que podrían fallar. Mientras, Minami se quedó en el restaurante hablando junto a Guang, quien trataba de controlar sus nervios.

-No me has dicho tu nombre, mestizo chan.

-Soy Guang Hong Aoyama – Guang también había investigado sobre apellidos comunes en el país del sol naciente.

-Y bien, detállame más tu historia, Aoyama chan, convénceme de ayudarte – lo dijo con una linda sonrisa, aunque en el fondo se sentía algo intimidante, si Guang no lo convencía, quedaría tirado en Japón sin redes de apoyo; tuvo la idea de mezclar su verdadera historia con esa mentira acerca de su origen, apenas recordaba un poco sobre su verdadera madre.

-Mi padre conoció a mi madre en Shanghái, ella se enamoró tanto que creyó que sería el amor de su vida, pero al enterarse que mi mamá estaba embarazada, el volvió a sus tierras, ella quedó tan trastornada, que luego de tenerme, empezó a hacerse adicta a las drogas, me cuidaba, pero no podía dejar su adicción, cayó tan bajo, que cuando yo tenía 4 años ya vivíamos como mendigos, o eso es lo que puedo recordar, yo era muy pequeño, recuerdo a mi madre sucia y desarreglada, sentada en el piso mientras pedía dinero, me tenía a su lado para producir más lastima en la gente, pero, a pesar de esa imagen, yo aún la recuerdo como alguien buena, me hablaba de la ciudad natal de mi padre, de lo que hacía y de cómo era, y me pasaba un pequeño oso de peluche, descocido y sucio, pero me hacía tan feliz jugar con el – Minami se veía un poco apenado, la historia sonaba muy natural, porque efectivamente, la mayoría de lo contado era real – un día estábamos en la misma acera de siempre, cuando apareció una mujer, que se quedó mirándonos, ella intentaba hacer entrar en razón a mi madre, nuestra vida era una basura por sus adicciones, y yo pasaba hambre de vez en cuando, mi mamá no quería entender, solo se limitaba a fingir que se arrepentía, luego de un rato hablando con la extraña, mi madre se alteró y le dijo que la dejara en paz, entonces la mujer me miró, se arrodilló y empezó a hablar conmigo, no recuerdo muy bien de qué, pero ella parecía cálida y amable conmigo, luego se giró a ver a mi madre, y le dijo que yo merecía crecer en un entorno mucho mejor que ese, mi madre reconoció que eso era verdad, pero dijo que no podía entregarme a cualquier persona, no fue tan difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, bastó que esa mujer le diera una buena suma de dinero, para que me dejara ir junto a ella.

-Vaya... eso es algo triste – Minami parecía mucho más empático con Guang.

-Luego viví hasta los 17 años con esa mujer en un entorno rural, fue mi segunda madre, la más importante diría yo; sabía que ella no era mi mamá, pero de vez en cuando me confundía y le decía de esa forma, ella me dio lo que no tuve antes de los 4 años, una casa limpia y cómoda para vivir, todas las comidas del día, calidez y verdadero amor de madre. Pero ella murió el año pasado, y todo cambio para mí, no sabía a qué dedicarme, no era la persona mejor informada sobre el funcionamiento del sistema, empecé a robar lo que necesitaba, y luego robe cosas más grandes, pasé por China, Laos, Tailandia, y por ultimo volé a América y me quede en el cartel "De la Iglesia", todos esos meses de trabajos sucios me avergüenzan un poco, pero no sabía cómo valerme por mi mismo hasta que la perdí – Guang miró hacia la ventana, su rostro se veía triste y melancólico – usted no tiene idea de cuánto extraño a esa mujer, Minami san.

Guang volvió a mirar en dirección a Minami, este estaba haciendo caras extrañas y ridículas, Guang Hong lo miró extrañado y confundido mientras seguían haciéndole muecas.

-Minami san... ¿Qué hace?

-Anímate – le dijo sin parar de hacerle caras graciosas, Guang se relajó y dejo salir su dulce risa, Minami le empezaba a agradar, tenía su lado amable - ¿Lo ves? No tienes por qué ponerte tan triste ¿estás aquí para vengarte de tu padre, verdad?

-No quiero vengarme de él, solo quiero saber si me aceptará, quiero conocer mis raíces japonesas, si usted no me puede ayudar a encontrarlo, al menos quisiera unirme a su clan, porque necesito un trabajo aquí en Japón.

-Por mí no hay problema, soy un Nidaime, el segundo rango más importante dentro de la organización, puedo ayudarte a entrar, aunque no aseguro que el resto te trate de la mejor forma.

-Eso no importa Minami san, de cualquier forma sería una gran ayuda, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

A la mesa llegaron dos platos de Katsudon, Guang lo probó, quedó encantado, era un platillo delicioso, se veía feliz, le encantaba probar sabores nuevos y deliciosos, y eso se notaba en su rostro. Minami seguía conversando con Guang, hablaban de muchas cosas, sus estudios por ejemplo; Minami había cursado hasta la escuela media y luego se había dedicado por completo a ser un yakuza a temprana edad, y Guang había aprendido diferentes cosas con su segunda madre, matemáticas, diferentes idiomas, leer y escribir; luego hablaron de cómo eran sus familiares, y Guang solo pudo describir a su mamá adoptiva.

Al salir del restaurante luego de dividirse la cuenta, siguieron hablando por el camino, empezaron a crear lazos, para Minami era necesario hacerse cercano a Guang, porque cuando este se uniera a los yakuza, tendrían una relación de sempai y kouhai, siendo Minami el sempai que tendría bajo su protección y enseñanza a Guang Hong. Para Guang, esas conversaciones eran muy agradables, estaba haciéndose amigo de Minami, eso lo hacia sonreír, pero esa sonrisa empezó a cambiar cuando recordó la verdadera razón por la que quería acercarse a él.

-Minami san ¿Usted conoce a alguien llamado Yuuri Katsuki? – Guang esperaba que le dijera que alguno de los otros miembros lo conocía, pero no se esperó la respuesta de su futuro sempai.

-Por supuesto, es un buen amigo mío, y mi maestro, a veces se queda a dormir en mi casa cuando está en Tokio – Guang abrió los ojos, no se esperaba que fueran tan cercanos, le daba cierto remordimiento querer matar a alguien cercano a Minami - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque... en el cartel, uno de los miembros dijo conocer a Yuuri Katsuki, y que incluso sabia de su ciudad natal, cuando la mencionó recordé que es la misma ciudad donde mi madre dijo que vive mi padre – Guang estaba nervioso, si resultaba que Yuuri Katsuki había nacido en Tokio, su excusa no valdría nada, y Minami sospecharía.

-¿Tu padre es de Hasetsu? – al escuchar esto, Guang se sintió aliviado, su excusa funcionó.

-Sí, es de Hasetsu.

-Oh vaya, pues si, puedo llevarte con Yuuri kun, sabes, me he sentido algo desplazado de Yuuri kun desde hace medio año, creo que ya no soy su único amigo, y lo que me acabas de decir, que tiene un amigo en América, no me lo esperaba, debo acostumbrarme a la idea de no ser el único cercano a Yuuri kun – Guang sintió que su estómago se revolvió, estuvo cerca de ser descubierto.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron al departamento de Minami, Guang empezó a asustarse, era el mismo lugar donde vio a Yuri Plisetsky, y de hecho, cuando se estaban acercando, el seguía ahí, Guang debía pensar rápido que hacer ante esa situación, si Plisetsky lo reconocía, adiós a la confianza de Minami, además de que el rubio llamaría a los Feltsman, y sabrían dónde estaba ahora el chino que quiso matar a Georgi. Para la suerte de Guang, aparecieron Yuuri y Víctor, caminando de la mano, Víctor llevaba a Makkachin con su correa; cuando Yuri Plisetsky los vio, puso toda su atención en ellos, se levantó y empezó a hablar.

-Al fin te encontré, Víctor.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Víctor le sonreía con energía, pero su hermano parecía increíblemente molesto.

-¡Pero claro idiota! ¡Te fuiste sin decir dónde estabas! ¿Acaso no quieres volver a casa?

-Exacto, no quiero volver – dijo Víctor sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¡¿Huh?! ¿Por qué mierda no quieres volver con la familia?

-Porque aquí encontré a mi propia familia – dijo abrazando la cintura de Yuuri Katsuki.

-No me jodas, no tienes idea de lo incompetente que es Georgi a la cabeza ¡tienes que volver!

-Eres muy duro con nuestro hermano, el si es leal, no entiendo por qué tanto drama.

-Y eso no es todo ¿Cómo pudiste irte solo por un cerdo japonés? – Mientras discutían, Guang estaba totalmente quieto, para que nadie se fijara en él, estaba muy nervioso; luego miró hacia un lado, y Minami había desaparecido.

-Bueno, esa es una decisión de Víctor – dijo Katsuki, que parecía divertido, hasta que Plisetsky empezó a sacar una pistola de su chaqueta.

-Hagamos esto, nos peleamos hasta caer, y el ganador se lleva a Víctor a donde quiera ¿Te parece bien cerdo?

-Espera hermanito, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se haga daño.

-Cállate egoísta, esto es entre este cerdo y yo.

-Lo siento, no quiero pelear contigo, así que baja el arma – Plisetsky le apuntó.

-Oblígame.

-Veras, no puedo hacerle daño a alguien de la familia de Víctor, aunque, el sí puede – Katsuki apuntó con el dedo a Minami, que apareció de la nada para patearle el arma a Plisetsky, traía unas tonfas de hierro en los brazos, estaba listo para luchar si el rubio no se calmaba.

-¡No te metas en esto enano!

Yuri Plisetsky sacó dos cuchillos que traía bajo la ropa, intentaba apuñalar a Minami, pero este detenía el cuchillo con sus tonfas, Plisetsky sabía de taekwondo, y Minami de Karate, se pateaban, esquivaban y detenían los golpes usando lo que sabían, mientras Víctor se mostraba nervioso y les gritaba que no pelearan, Yuuri Katsuki en cambio se veía indiferente. Minami golpeo la cara de Yuri con una de las tonfas, y su boca empezó a sangrar, pero no le importó, seguía intentando clavar un cuchillo en la piel de ese chico tan bajito, Minami cayó por una zancadilla que Plisetsky le hizo girando en el suelo, tirándolo al piso con las dos piernas; estaba a punto de recibir una puñalada de parte del quinceañero, pero rodó para esquivarla. Makkachin no paraba de ladrar, Víctor les gritaba que se detuvieran, todo estaba hecho un caos, así que Guang Hong aprovechó para esconderse en un callejón que estaba de frente al edificio, sacó su pistola, y la escondió un poco con su gabardina, sin separarla mucho de su cuerpo, para ocultar sus intenciones; le apuntó de esta forma a Yuuri Katsuki, su mano empezó a temblar, otra vez estaba dudando sin quererlo, mientras, del otro lado en medio de la pelea entre Minami y Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki miraba de reojo en dirección a Guang, hizo lo mismo que él, sacó su pistola disimuladamente para pasar desapercibido, sabía que alguien estaba en el callejón, observándolos, pero no sabía si era solo un espectador, o un enemigo.

Guang seguía apuntando tembloroso, estaba desaprovechando otra oportunidad valiosa para realizar su venganza, la confusión por la pelea era tan grande que debía dispararle a Katsuki en ese momento, pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba de una manga hacia dentro del callejón. El extraño estaba vestido con una sudadera con capucha, su mano era morena, lo llevaba tirándolo y corriendo a toda velocidad; Guang intentaba soltarse, pero esa persona era más fuerte y no pudo hacer nada, le gritaba que lo soltara, pero no hacía caso. Lo arrastró al menos 6 cuadras más allá de la residencia de Minami, hasta que Guang pudo zafarse.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! – le gritó Guang a ese tipo, estaba furioso, esa era la oportunidad de su vida. Entonces, esa persona de piel bronceada dejo caer la capucha de su cabeza; por unos segundos, Guang lo miró muy sorprendido y en silencio, era alguien que conocía – Pichit... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 


	8. Capítulo 8: Dos dragones

-Es bueno saber que ya te calmaste pequeño ruso – dijo Minami con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te odio – le respondió el rubio, que estaba amarrado de pies y manos, Víctor lo estaba cargando encima de su hombro mientras Yuuri Katsuki caminaba a sus espaldas, todos estaban buscando al desaparecido kouhai de Minami, un tal Guang Hong "Aoyama".

-Esto te pasa por no saber pedir las cosas amablemente, Yurio kun – Minami hablaba sin dejar de sonreír por su victoria.

-Por última vez, mi nombre no es Yurio, es Yuri, estúpido nugget con ketchup – dijo Plisetsky, cada vez más enojado encima del hombro de su hermano mayor.

-Tener dos Yuris es muy confuso, desde hoy te bautizo como Yurio – dijo Minami mientras acercaba y alejaba su cabeza de la de Yuri, quien aún inmóvil intentaba morderlo, para Minami era divertido jugar con alguien tan gruñón.

-Minami ¿Cómo dices que lucía tu amigo? – le preguntó Víctor.

-Es un mestizo chino/japonés, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, llevaba una gabardina marrón y una camisa blanca.

-Ese debió ser la persona que se escondía en el callejón – dijo Yuuri, aliviado de que se tratara de un amigo de Minami.

-Creo que sí, es raro que no me haya ayudado con este chico y que se fuera, eso es muy desleal, si ya estuviera en el clan, esto ameritaría que le cortara el meñique, pero como aun no lo está, se lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

-¡Aoyama kun! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – gritó Víctor; al escuchar la palabra "kun", Yuratchka volteó la cabeza para verlo.

-Maldición, ya hablas como ellos – le dijo el rubio.

-Minami, si no encontramos a tu kouhai, volveremos a casa, con el otro Yuri incluido – le dijo Yuuri, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Yurio.

-¡¿Huh?! – el adolescente ruso no podía creer que lo hayan reducido y que su opinión no contara para ellos, ahora debía estar amarrado, obligado a estar donde los demás iban.

A seis cuadras más allá del hogar de Minami, estaban Guang y Pichit, quien hace unos segundos había dejado caer la capucha que ocultaba su identidad, tenía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, mientras Guang Hong lo miraba muy confundido, hace unos segundos estaba enfurecido porque un extraño lo hizo correr por las calles y lo había hecho perder la oportunidad de vengarse de Yuuri Katsuki, pero ahora esa rabia se había convertido en una gran sorpresa con un sabor agridulce.

-Pichit... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hmm... vine a Japón y me contrataron para cierto trabajo, ayer Leo me dijo que estaban aquí, así que vine a saludar.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba exactamente? – Pichit se puso algo nervioso.

-Bueno... pasaba por casualidad y te vi ahí.

-¿Por qué me llevaste corriendo? Estaba en un asunto importante.

-Es que... ¡La pelea! Estabas casi en medio de una pelea y no quería que te hicieran daño, por eso te saqué lo más rápido de ahí – Guang empezó a mirarlo con mucha desconfianza, Pichit estaba actuando demasiado extraño.

-Como sea, tengo que volver, supongo que Leo te dijo que voy a matar a Yuuri Katsuki, así que nos vemos después –Guang le dio la espalda a Pichit, no pudo dar muchos pasos, porque su amigo lo tomó otra vez del brazo - ¡¿Qué haces Pichit?!

-Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, tengo que mostrarte algo – Pichit lo empezó a arrastrar otra vez, Guang Hong estaba tenso y molesto por lo que hacía su amigo, pero no podía hacer mucho, Pichit tenía más fuerza y no quería pelear con él.

Guang fue llevado hasta una moto que Pichit había conseguido por cortesía de sus contratistas, a los pies de la moto había una mochila enorme con el rifle favorito de Pichit, su amigo se puso la mochila, levantó a Guang y lo sentó en la parte trasera del asiento, se instaló delante de él, y partió en su moto a toda velocidad. Guang Hong ya estaba resignado, ahora solo podía esperar a ver qué es lo que Pichit quería enseñarle; se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas de la mochila de su amigo, quien estaba inclinado hacia adelante mientras conducía; las luces nocturnas se veían difusas por la velocidad de la motocicleta.

Cuando al fin Pichit detuvo su moto, ambos bajaron, Guang Hong fue guiado por el tailandés hasta la parte trasera de un edificio, había una escalera de hierro pegada ahí, que permitía ir a la azotea desde afuera. Pichit subió antes que Guang cargando la pesada mochila, Guang Hong comenzó a cuestionarse toda esa situación, no tenía un buen presentimiento, pero se trataba de Pichit, así que no le gustaba desconfiar. Al llegar a la cima, Pichit empezó a preparar su rifle con las rodillas flexionadas, luego se arrodilló en uno de los lados del techo, y apuntó con su arma, esperando el momento preciso; invitó a Guang Hong a sentarse a su lado, Guang se veía nervioso, pero serio a la vez.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – le pregunto seriamente a su amigo.

-Podría decir que es para poder pasar tiempo contigo, pero estaría mintiendo – Pichit hablaba sin alejar un ojo de la mira.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace un rato, dijiste muy decididamente que querías matar a ese japonés ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí, eso dije.

-Guang, una cosa es desearlo, y otra es ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

-También he pensado en eso.

-Dime ¿Qué participación tuvo ese japonés en la muerte de la maestra?

-Lucharon hasta que la redujo, luego los demás aprovecharon para... - Guang se ponía helado cada vez que recordaba ese momento.

-Entiendo, es otra cosa que te falta, aprender sobre prioridades – Guang lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tus prioridades en orden de importancia deberían ser: El que dio la orden, el verdugo, y quien sujetó a la maestra, no simplemente alguien que la hizo cansarse – Guang Hong no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Si él no hubiera aparecido, nada de esto habría pasado!

-Cálmate Guang, no grites, mira allá abajo – Guang observo a 4 tipos, uno de ellos le entregaba un maletín al resto – esos son miembros de una triada china, el otro es un miembro de los yakuza, no solo esos tres invaden un territorio que no les corresponde, sino que consiguieron estafar a la mafia japonesa con ayuda de uno de sus integrantes. El Oyaji yakuza me contrató para encargarme de los chinos, pues del topo se encargará el mismo, no solo le cortaran el meñique, yo creo que ese tipo tiene las horas contadas – Guang miraba curioso lo que hacían los tipos a los pies del edificio, luego volteó a ver a Pichit.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Guang tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Quiero probar si tienes la madera para convertirte en un asesino, para mí siempre has sido un pequeño inocente, pero hablas demasiado de venganza últimamente.

-¿Cómo quieres probar eso?

-Si no puedes observar detenidamente la muerte de al menos uno de esos tres, entonces, debes olvidar tu venganza y dedicarte a algo mejor, con Leo podrás olvidar lo que te atormenta, no debes presionarte a realizar algo que no eres capaz de hacer, si no puedes ver la muerte de frente, entonces, no lo intentes nunca más.

Guang Hong tenia los nervios de punta, el plan de Pichit se iba demasiado a los extremos, pero sabía que tenía razón ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de matar, si sentía remordimiento por volver a ver a alguien morir frente a sus ojos?

-Prepárate Guang, aquí va el primero – Pichit apuntó a la cabeza de uno de los tipos de la triada, cuando Guang Hong vio que estaba apretando el gatillo, miró hacia otro lado; se escuchó el sonido del rifle, ya había caído un hombre mientras sus compañeros se quedaban estupefactos, Pichit sintió que Guang Hong no pudo ver la primera muerte – Comprendo que sea difícil para ti Guang, crecimos con diferentes valores, mi único consuelo es saber que asesino tipos igual de malos que yo, ahora, vamos por el segundo, están tratando de escapar, cuando hacen eso les disparo en la rodilla – Guang Hong escuchó dos disparos más del rifle, Pichit había derribado a dos tipos, pero sin matarlos – aquí va el segundo – Guang intentó mirar, pero otra vez no fue capaz – no te presiones Guang, queda uno, si no eres capaz de verlo, nadie te juzgará pequeño –Guang Hong sentía una gran impotencia, involuntariamente volteaba la vista cada vez que Pichit apretaba el gatillo, debía forzarse a ver la última muerte, o sería un cobarde para toda su vida, así que miró en dirección al último hombre vivo, una de sus rodillas estaba repleta de sangre, mientras se arrastraba por el piso en busca de un refugio; Pichit, sin dejar de tener los ojos en la mira, sintió el cambio de dirección en la mirada de Guang Hong – Guang ¿Por qué estas mirando? – Ya estaba decidido, observaría detenidamente la muerte del último miembro de la triada – no quiero que te den más pesadillas.

-Se te va a escapar – le dijo Guang Hong sin apartar los ojos del hombre.

Pichit apretó el gatillo, resignado, no se esperaba que Guang tomara la decisión de mirar tal escena; la bala entro en la cabeza del tipo, Guang Hong no dejó de prestar atención al momento, con cierto miedo, pero aun así, fue un gran logro; esa bala hizo que la sangre se viera como una pequeña explosión en la cabeza del hombre, luego de que su cabeza se azotara contra el suelo, empezó a brotar un gran charco de sangre y masa encefálica; el yakuza que acompañaba a los miembros de la triada estaba sentado en el suelo, totalmente traumatizado y temeroso por la situación; cuando al fin pudo moverse, salió corriendo del lugar.

Pichit y Guang se quedaron en silencio, Guang sentía que su estómago de retorcía y que le daban arcadas, pero aguantaba todo eso, debía hacerlo, tenía que acostumbrarse rápidamente a tales cosas, para sentirse listo cuando matara a Yuuri Katsuki. Pichit miró a Guang, un poco preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien Guang?

-Siento algo de nauseas, pero ya me acostumbraré.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a donde te estas alojando?

-Sería lo ideal, es muy tarde y estamos lejos de Roppongi.

Pichit llevó a Guang Hong a la entrada del edificio de Roppongi, se despidieron con un abrazo y Pichit se fue hasta el hotel donde se estaba quedando. Guang soportó regaños de Leo y de los Leroy por llegar a esa hora sin darles noticias de donde se encontraba, JJ le dijo que la última vez que lo vieron estaba en un callejón mirando una pelea, pero que luego desapareció. Leo se preocupó mucho por eso, y Guang Hong les explicó que se había encontrado con Pichit, un amigo que creyó que estaba en peligro y que lo sacó del lugar, esto calmó a Leo, y hasta se alegró de que su amigo estuviera en Japón, ahora podrían volver a pasar algo de tiempo los tres juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Guang fue a visitar a Minami al mismo restaurante del día anterior, rogando que Yuri Plisetsky no estuviera rondando por ahí, y también rogando que Minami estuviera en una sola pieza luego de su pelea de ayer. Su sempai apareció, se veía algo molesto con él.

-Aoyama ¿Por qué desapareciste ayer cuando estaba peleando con ese mocoso? – le preguntó severamente Minami.

-¿Recuerda usted al tipo rubio que me acompañaba ayer? Me estuvo observando todo el día, y cuando vio que me metí en problemas, me sacó arrastrándome del lugar – Guang sabía ser natural en sus mentiras, porque decía la verdad con ligeras distorsiones.

-¿Por qué te siguió?

-Recuerde que hice muchos amigos en América, estaba preocupado por mí, aunque no debió hacer eso, debí parecer un completo desleal con usted por no ayudarlo – Minami se vio más convencido.

-Está todo perdonado Aoyama kun, ayer por la noche llamé al líder, se mostró algo reacio a aceptar a alguien que no sea 100% japonés en el clan, pero le insistí un poco, y me dijo que fuéramos ahora por la mañana a verlo, para darnos un veredicto.

-Entiendo, me pone algo nervioso, pero debo hacerlo – Guang en verdad no estaba seguro de formar parte de los yakuza, ahora que sabía dónde estaba viviendo Yuuri Katsuki, no necesitaba el plan b, pero tampoco podía dejar su máscara frente a Minami antes de tiempo, así que debía seguir actuando, y si tenía que hacer un ritual de iniciación en esos momentos, no tenía forma de negarse. Minami le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda cuando dijo que estaba nervioso.

-No te preocupes, conmigo a tu lado, todo saldrá bien – Guang sintió algo de remordimiento cuando Minami trató de apoyarlo, pues lo estaba usando para matar a un amigo suyo.

Partieron juntos a ver al Oyaji de los yakuza, su hogar era amplio y muy tradicionalista; a lo lejos, Guang notó al yakuza que Pichit no mató la noche anterior, siendo llevado a la fuerza por sus compañeros a una habitación, donde le darían muerte. Guang Hong y Minami entraron al lugar donde se encontraba el jefe, una persona muy robusta, sentado junto con unas concubinas.

-¿Este es el mestizo que se quiere unir? – preguntó el hombre a Minami.

-Sí, él es Aoyama Guang Hong.

-¿Qué porcentaje de japonés hay en este tipo? Hemos tenido problemas con las triadas recientemente, aceptar un espía chino no es nada conveniente Minami kun.

-Dudo mucho que Aoyama kun sea un espía de las triadas, porque fue enviado hasta aquí por unos yankees, él y yo ya tenemos una relación de sempai y kouhai.

-De cualquier forma, aun no estoy convencido de que alguien con sangre contaminada pueda pertenecer al clan.

-Con todo respeto Oyaji, Aoyama kun es bastante digno para ser parte de nuestra organización – Minami hablaba en una postura que mantenía su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, en señal de respeto, mientras que Guang permanecía sentado de la forma tradicional japonesa, inmóvil.

-En ese caso, es necesario probar si tiene las agallas para ser parte de nuestro clan, ya pensé en eso, y conseguí a 6 de los mejores hori-shis para que nos demuestre su hombría – Minami se puso pálido, y Guang Hong no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Oyaji... ¿Es necesario? Ese método ya fue abandonado por todos los de nuestra generación ¿No puede ser de otra forma?

-No, solo así podré comprobar que es digno, con 6 hori-shis, y tan solo una sesión, que durará todo el día de hoy – Minami miró a su jefe, asustado.

-Aoyama kun podría morir de dolor ¿No puede ser más de una sesión?

-No, porque ¿Qué sentido tendría haber llamado a tantos hori-shis? – Le dijo el hombre mientras reía – si se retuerce de dolor, podrá irse, y nunca más volver – las concubinas empezaron a tomar las medidas de la espalda de Guang, quien no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, y de lo que iba a pasar con él; cuando terminaron, el jefe volvió a hablar – ahora pueden retirarse por un momento mientras pasan los hori-shis.

Al salir junto a Minami, entraron 6 ancianos a la habitación donde se encontraba el oyaji, Guang comenzó a preocuparse por todo lo que dijeron, y por la expresión de Minami, que se veía extremadamente nervioso. Se quedaron esperando fuera de la habitación, Minami no hablaba, algo raro en él, así que Guang Hong rompió el silencio.

-Minami sempai ¿A qué se refería el oyaji con eso de los hori-shis y lo de retorcerme de dolor? – Minami se quedó mirando a Guang, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para decirle lo que sucedía.

-Aoyama kun, los hori-shis son tatuadores tradicionales, los tatuajes que realizan se llaman irezumis, los hacen a mano utilizando agujas en la piel del cliente, es un proceso muy doloroso que requiere de varias sesiones para tatuar, pero el jefe quiere que tú le demuestres que eres digno, soportando solamente una sesión, mientras 6 tatuadores se encargan de tu espalda. La mayoría de las personas no dejan que la sesión termine, y se retiran para evitar seguir sintiendo el dolor – Guang se quedó algo preocupado, pero quizás esto también le serviría, quería aprender que tanto dolor puede soportar, saber cuál es su límite, y descubrir sus propias agallas.

-Trataré de soportar todo el proceso.

-No lo lograrás, eso es lo que el jefe quiere, que te retuerzas de dolor y no dejes que realicen todo el tatuaje, que llores y grites, para que nunca más un mestizo piense en unirse al clan, por eso te recomiendo retirarte ahora.

-Quiero intentarlo al menos, no pienso irme ahora como un cobarde – Minami puso una cara de resignación, pero seguía demasiado preocupado por lo que le pasaría a Guang Hong.

Una de las concubinas los llamó a la habitación, cuando entraron, todo estaba preparado para tatuar a Guang, los 6 hori-shis ya tenían sus agujas listas, solo usarían un tipo de tinta negra para acelerar el proceso. Guang Hong se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, y se recostó en el sitio indicado donde había un futon, los hori-shis limpiaron su espalda, calcularon al ojo las proporciones que tendría el dibujo que habían creado previamente para Guang en su espalda, pues no confiaban del todo en las medidas que tomaron las concubinas. Le dieron el primer piquete de aguja a Guang Hong, este tuvo un pequeño reflejo cuando pasó, pero no exageró, así que pudieron seguir dándole pinchazos. En un momento, cuando todos los tatuadores ya estaban coordinados y trabajando al mismo tiempo, Guang empezó a sentir el dolor del cual Minami le había hablado, los piquetes lo hacían moverse un poco, era doloroso sentir tantos al mismo tiempo; aunque no llevaban ni media hora, Guang Hong sentía que ese momento era dolorosamente eterno. Se puso tenso, las agujas se sentían terribles, apretó los dedos de sus pies y manos, intentando no moverse, mordió el futon, para no gritar de dolor, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no llorar. Esa sensación era horrible, su espalda siendo herida por múltiples pinchazos, la constante presión por aguantar sus gritos y reprimir sus reacciones lo estaban empezando a desesperar, ese trabajo duraría todo el día, y ni siquiera iban en la mitad, las agujas tatuando su cuerpo lentamente lo hacían ponerse extremadamente tenso, repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: por favor, no grites, no llores, no te retuerzas, aguanta por favor, sopórtalo hasta el final; mientras, Minami le decía a su jefe con una voz muy asustada: Por favor denle un respiro, van a matarlo. Quizás podría soportarlo, pues algunas zonas de su espalda empezaron a adormecerse por las heridas de las agujas, pero junto con esas zonas de su cuerpo, también se iba durmiendo su mente, trataba de mantenerse despierto, y sin embargo, pronto se desmayaría de dolor; debía tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse consciente, o semi inconsciente.

En casa de Minami las cosas parecían tranquilas entre Víctor, Yuuri y Yurio, en parte porque este último seguía con sus extremidades muy bien amarradas; Yuuri estaba preparando la comida, mientras Víctor tomaba una siesta junto a Makkachin; se acercó a darle algo de katsudon al inmóvil Yuri Plisetsky, que se veía fastidiado y resignado ante esa situación.

-Toma algo de Katsudon amigo, el katsudon es realmente delicioso– le dijo Yuuri mientras le acercaba la cuchara a la boca, sonriéndole.

-Katsudon aquí, katsudon allá ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Desde que empezaste a cocinar no paras de decir esa estúpida palabra.

-Lo siento lo siento, es que es mi platillo favorito – Acercó mas la cuchara a la boca, Yurio la rechazara como si fuera un bebé sin ganas de comer, moviendo su cabeza en dirección contraria a la cuchara.

-¡Deja de tratarme como un niño!

-Perdón Yurio kun.

-Y no me digas Yurio, yo soy Yuri.

-No quiero sentir que me hablo a mí mismo.

-Tonto.

-Aprende a relajarte Yurio, esto no habría pasado si te hubieras presentado de otra forma.

-¿Qué tuvo de malo mi presentación, katsudon?

-Debías empezar dialogando civilizadamente, pero rápidamente pasaste a las agresiones, eso no es nada lindo – Yurio iba a contestarle groseramente, pero Yuuri le metió la cuchara a la boca, el adolescente saboreó la comida, y su rostro cambió por completo.

-¡Esta delicioso! ¡Quiero más!

-Por supuesto – le dijo Yuuri con una cálida sonrisa, Yurio se abochornó, quería decirle algún insulto, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues recibía varias cucharadas de ese delicioso platillo, y no podía hablar mientras comía; cuando terminó de comer, Yuuri dejó el plato a su lado y siguió viendo a Yurio con una linda sonrisa - ¿Lo ves? Te dije que era delicioso – Yurio miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado, no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones y su gratitud, pero esta situación lo requería.

-Gracias – le dijo de forma muy cortante.

-De nada Yurio kun, es un placer serle de ayuda a un pariente de Víctor.

-¿Me harías el favor de soltarme?

-Necesito pensar eso, ayer intentabas matarme, así que esa decisión no es tan fácil de tomar, lo siento.

-¿Huh? ¿En serio me tienes miedo katsudon? – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, porque te pondrías a pelear y yo no podría hacer nada, dañar a un familiar de Víctor es como dañarlo a él, por eso sería fácil para ti matarme.

-Ese idiota y yo no somos parientes.

-¿Ah no?

-No tengo ningún tipo de relación sanguínea con esa familia.

-¿Entonces consideras que no tienes familiares?

-No, yo si tengo familia.

-¿Quién? Si se puede saber.

-¿Por qué debo decirle eso a un cerdo como tú?

-Quizás si te digo algo sobre mi familia te sentirás más confiado.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-A los 8 años mis padres y mi hermana fueron asesinados por unos seudo yakuzas de mi ciudad natal, logré vengarlos cuando cumplí 15 – dijo Yuuri sin prestar atención a la negación de Yurio.

-No me importa.

-Pero ahora tengo otra familia, o más bien, tengo a alguien con quien formarla – Yuuri miró en dirección al dormido Víctor – tu hermano me ha hecho sentir más feliz de lo que era antes, ya no siento tan molesto el enorme peso de mis acciones, creo que el amor me salvó.

-¿Acaso ya están casados? Hablas como si ya fueran esposos, con esa tontería de que ya son una familia.

-Todavía no nos casamos, pero se lo voy a proponer pronto – Yurio chasqueo la lengua, molesto – Aun no me dices quienes son una familia para ti– El adolescente miró en otra dirección, resignado, ese japonés no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que lograran establecer una conversación "amistosa".

-Mi abuelo...

-¿Biológico? ¿Aun tienes contacto con él?

-Más o menos, no hablamos muy seguido, y si, es mi abuelo biológico.

-¿Te pone triste no poder estar todo el tiempo con él? – El chico asintió sin mirar a Yuuri, y este le dio un par de caricias en la cabeza.

-¡No me toques!

-Relájate, se lo que se siente estar lejos de quienes amas, pero, me alegro que aun tengas la oportunidad para verlo – Yurio se sonrojó un poco, no quería verse vulnerable frente a esa persona.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué quieres que Víctor regrese a Rusia?

-Es su deber, en casa, Lilia y Yakov tienen sus propios asuntos que atender, Mila está organizando un matrimonio que unirá a la familia Felstman con los Crispino, y nuestro inútil "hermano" Georgi está perdiendo el tiempo buscando a una zorra por cielo mar y tierra, y para colmo a mí no me dejan ocuparme de tales deberes porque les parezco muy joven.

-Creo que te calientas la cabeza sin mucha razón, tus padres adoptivos pueden encargarse de todos los asuntos, creo que tienes otra razón oculta para llevarte a Víctor.

-¿Ah sí? Dime cual es esa razón cerdo sabelotodo.

-Lo extrañas, aunque sea un poquito, te molesta que te saquen de tu zona de confort cuando no está toda tu familia reunida, solo quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes – Yurio se puso nervioso y se sobresaltó.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Sé que es difícil aceptar tus sentimientos, pero no debes reprimirlos más ¿Por qué no hablas con Víctor para saber qué es lo que él quiere?

-Yo ya sé lo que él quiere...

-Y ayer cuando te enteraste, quisiste eliminar su razón para quedarse, sin pensarlo mejor.

-Si no vuelvo con Víctor, no se lo podré restregar en la cara a Georgi, y se burlará.

-Yurio, no deberías preocuparte por lo que diga un tonto, tu, a diferencia del resto, al menos lo intentaste – Yurio se animó un poco al escuchar eso.

-¿Entonces qué hago? – Yuuri volvió a acariciar su cabeza.

-¿No seguirás tratando de convencer a Víctor?

-Sería inútil.

-Entonces, deberías volver a tu casa, aunque, siempre serás bienvenido, adonde quiera que estemos nosotros dos.

-¿Eres tonto? ¿Cómo le dices algo así a una persona que quiso atacarte?

-Porque me caes bien, y porque quiero tener una buena relación con la familia de Víctor.

-Bien... ahora que resolvimos las cosas ¿Puedes soltar estas putas amarras?

-¿No intentaras nada?

-No.

-Júralo por tu abuelo.

-Está bien, lo juro por él.

Yuuri se levantó y desató los pies y manos de Yurio, tenía lista una navaja en caso de que el chico no cumpliera su promesa. Mientras se levantaban, Yuuri sintió que el rubio sacó un cuchillo que tenía escondido en su ropa; en solo un segundo, ambos tenían un arma blanca rozando el cuello del otro, todo estaba muy tenso, hasta que Yuri Plisetsky empezó a reír.

-¿Te asustaste cerdo? – le dijo el adolescente, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, se veía distinto al gruñón que era hace unos minutos. Yuuri también empezó a reír, ambos retiraron los cuchillos y se despidieron estrechando sus manos, Katsuki jaló a Plisetsky hacia él y le dio un cálido abrazo, el chico se sonrojó por la cercanía; cuando se separaron, estaba mirando el piso, evitando el contacto visual con el japonés – Adiós Katsudon.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Yuri Plisetsky iba rumbo al aeropuerto, mientras que en la casa del oyaji yakuza, los tatuadores ya estaban terminando el trabajo sobre la dañada espalda de Guang, que estaba semi inconsciente, se había estado repitiendo sin parar en su cabeza: No te desmayes por favor. Minami estaba preocupado, nunca había visto que alguien resistiera ese nivel de dolor, temía por la vida de Guang Hong; los hori-shis terminaron el tatuaje, estaban gratamente impresionados por la resistencia de Guang, a diferencia del jefe, que parecía molesto.

-Se desmayó, no es digno de pertenecer al clan – dijo secamente el viejo y gordo oyaji.

-Pero señor, resistió toda la sesión sin gritar ni estorbarnos, además, no hemos parado en todo el día, estamos seguros de que este chico tiene la madera para ser un excelente miembro – le dijo uno de los hori-shis, en representación de todos los demás.

-Si no reacciona ahora, no lo aceptaré – el jefe aun no quería reconocer que un "mestizo" había pasado la mayor prueba de resistencia. Minami se acercó rápidamente a Guang, que tenía la mirada perdida, estaba desfalleciendo por el dolor de su espalda, que no paró en todo el día.

-Aoyama kun, reacciona por favor, es la última oportunidad, debes levantarte – Guang no reaccionaba, aunque escuchaba perfectamente a su amigo – Por favor, haz ese último esfuerzo – Minami estaba notoriamente asustado por el estado de Guang Hong.

El jefe asumió que Guang ya no reaccionaria, pero quedó boquiabierto cuando lo vio levantarse lentamente, pero firme; no quería aceptar la ayuda de Minami, debía hacerlo solo, para demostrarle a ese jefe idiota que él podía con todo. Se levantó y se obligó a mantener su espalda recta, mientras miraba al oyaji directamente a los ojos, sin dejar que se notara el dolor que sentía, su rostro estaba serio y sereno. Los hori-shis se asombraron e hicieron una reverencia saikeirei para demostrarle respeto a Guang Hong; Minami estaba sorprendido y aliviado de que Guang estuviera consciente, llevó su vista a la espalda de Guang Hong para ver su tatuaje, era una hermosa composición en color negro, que mostraba a dos dragones entrelazados: Panlong, el dragón chino que significaba el talento no reconocido, y Fuku riu, el dragón japonés de tres dedos, que representa la buena suerte. A su alrededor habían ramas y flores de cerezo, representando todo lo pasajero en esta vida, y también habían crisantemos, de origen chino, que representaban la determinación. El jefe llevó a Guang y a Minami en su vehículo hasta un templo, Guang Hong hizo un juramento, e intercambiaron vasos de sake, como rito de iniciación.

Minami llevó a un adolorido Guang Hong hasta su hotel, le preguntó si quería que lo dejara en la habitación donde se estaba quedando, pero Guang se negó, dijo que podría ir solo a casa, así que Minami se despidió de su kouhai y se fue a casa. Guang esperó por un rato fuera del hotel, hasta que los Leroy aparecieron frente a él, todo este tiempo estuvieron siguiéndolo a la distancia, y lo sabía perfectamente. Le preguntaron que había estado haciendo en la casa esa durante todo el día, y les respondió que estaba en su propia ceremonia de iniciación, eso los tranquilizó, y se fueron juntos hasta la habitación donde se hospedaban. Al llegar, Leo les dijo que su padre lo había estado presionando por asuntos de trabajo, y que les dio 3 días para volver a Estados Unidos, entonces todos decidieron que debían actuar ya, mañana seria el día en el cual asesinarían a Yuuri Katsuki.

Guang se retiró a su cuarto, aun con dolor, se estaba quitando la ropa cerca de la pared, para ponerse la camisa que usaba para dormir, cuando Leo entró en el cuarto y vio el gran tatuaje en la espalda de Guang Hong, lo miraba muy interesado.

-Wow, que gran tatuaje, eso no estaba ahí ayer ¿Lo hiciste en una sola sesión? Debió dolerte – Leo puso una mano en la espalda de Guang, y este se retorció de dolor, apoyando sus manos y codos en la pared, Leo lo observó preocupado – Lo siento Guang... esa reacción no es normal, de verdad te duele mucho.

-Para unirme a los yakuza, tuve que soportar que hicieran todo esto a mano – Leo abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿A mano? Pero eso es dos veces más doloroso, y en un solo día... - Leo se puso pálido, miró a Guang a los ojos, este seguía con las manos pegadas a la pared, dándole la espalda con el torso desnudo.

-Creí que debía hacerlo... para probar mi resistencia.

-No, no debías hacerlo, no necesitabas convertirte en un yakuza y tener que soportar algo así – Ahora parecía estar muy enfadado con Guang – lo que hiciste es estúpido.

-No lo es, me sirvió para saber cuánto dolor puedo aguantar – Leo empezó a rozar suavemente sus labios en el tatuaje de Guang, esa sensación no era dolorosa, pero su piel estaba tan herida y sensible, que sentía una pequeña molestia que lo hacía temblar mientras Leo besaba su desnuda espalda - ¡Leo! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Me haces enojar Guang, lo que menos quiero es que salgas herido, y ahora pasa esto – continuaba recorriendo con delicadeza la espalda de Guang Hong, usando sus labios, y este se estremecía, si bien la sensación no era tan agradable por la sensibilidad de su espalda, un momento así de intimo lo hacía entrar en calor y sonrojarse – No quiero que te hagan daño, la sola idea de que crearan tantas heridas en tu hermosa espalda me enfurece, y más me molesta que tú mismo te buscaras este dolor, me dan ganas de castigarte.

Leo subía y bajaba lenta y suavemente sus labios en la espalda de Guang, este temblaba por esa sensación tan extraña en su espalda, no era dolor, tampoco era placer, era algo que no se sentía ni mal ni bien, sin embargo, pronto esa sensación se convertiría en algo positivo para él, pues Leo empezó a acariciar su estómago y sus pezones desde atrás, lo estimulaba delicadamente con sus manos sin dejar de besarle la espalda; Luego de unos minutos, Leo pegó su entrepierna al trasero de Guang Hong, este empezó a hacer un ruido extraño sin darse cuenta, Leo dejó una de sus manos acariciando los pectorales de Guang, mientras llevaba la otra a su boca; acaricio los labios de Guang Hong con un dedo, y este abrió la boca, metió el dedo de Leo dentro y comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo; poco a poco sintió que Leo iba poniéndose duro, sin despegar sus caderas de sus nalgas. Leo sacó su dedo de la boca de Guang y continuó besándole la espalda, se detuvo cuando Guang Hong volteó ligeramente la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si quisiera llorar, pero sus mejillas estaban mucho más rojas de lo normal, miraba a Leo provocativamente, algo no muy común en él.

-Lo-Lo siento Guang, he estado haciendo esto sin pensar que estas herido, debería esperar a que te sientas mejor, perdonam- Guang no lo dejó continuar, se dio la vuelta, puso sus brazos atrás del cuello de Leo, y le dio un profundo beso francés.

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo serían tus caricias si no te pusieras ningún límite – le dijo Guang mientras rozaba su nariz en la de Leo.

-Pero no quiero hacerte sentir dolor, tu espalda está mal.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor, incluso si mi espalda está herida, quiero que me hagas tuyo por primera vez – Guang no sacaba sus brazos de la parte trasera del cuello de Leo, lo miraba a los ojos sin dejar esa cercanía, provocándolo.

-Yo también quiero eso – Leo usó una mano para acariciar el pecho desnudo de Guang Hong, mientras su otra mano le bajaba los pantalones – Pero, debemos hacerlo en posiciones que no te dañen la espalda, y necesitamos un lubricante – Leo ahora parecía nervioso.

-¿No habrá algo en esta habitación que podamos usar como lubricante? – Guang miraba a todos lados intentando ver algo que sirviera.

-Yo buscaré, tu mientras ponte en una posición que no te lastime –Leo empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación, registrando todos los cajones, ahora parecía torpe en comparación a su actuación de hace unos minutos – Guang, no encuentro na- se quedó callado de golpe cuando vio a Guang Hong, estaba con la cara y los hombros apoyados a los pies de la cama, completamente desnudo, alzando las caderas y usando una mano para cubrir sus partes íntimas, y otra para cubrir su ano, estaba rojo y avergonzado, mientras Leo lo miraba detenidamente con la boca un poco abierta.

-Esta posición es tan vergonzosa... pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para que mi espalda no tuviera contacto directo con las sabanas – Leo empezó a reaccionar, se quitó toda la ropa y se acercó a Guang.

-No encontré ningún lubricante, usare mi saliva, así que no te asustes por favor – Leo se arrodilló, Guang quitó sus manos de su trasero y Leo le abrió un poco las nalgas, Guang Hong comenzó a temblar de nervios.

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo – Guang imaginaba que Leo usaría sus dedos para lubricarlo, pero se estremeció asustado cuando sintió una lamida en su ano - ¡Así no!

-Pero no hay otra forma – Leo siguió dándole lamidas en ese lugar, mojando con su saliva la entrada de Guang Hong, mantenía sus manos en el trasero de Guang para expandir esa zona, mientras lamia e introducía su lengua dentro de Guang Hong; este gemía muy nervioso.

-No hagas eso Leo – cuando Guang estaba bien lubricado, Leo se levantó y dejó caer un hilo de saliva sobre su erecto miembro, la repartió con su mano para tener una mejor lubricación, y acercó su pene al ano de Guang Hong.

-¿Estás listo? – Guang asintió, extremadamente sonrojado y nervioso, sintió como iba entrando lentamente la punta, expandiendo poco a poco su entrada, esa sensación era muy extraña. Leo fue metiendo tranquilamente todo su miembro dentro de Guang, quien gemía con un poco de dolor. Cuando ya estaba completamente adentro, comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrando a Guang, quien por los movimientos de Leo hacia que el colchón hiciera ruido; Leo lo agarró de las caderas para sujetarlo mientras se movía en su interior, Guang Hong contenía sus gemidos; ahora solo tenía las manos pegadas al colchón, estaba levantando su torso y cabeza en la posición del perrito, Guang a veces dejaba escapar gemidos con una voz aguda. Leo observaba esa escena, podía ver perfectamente como entraba y salía en Guang Hong, se sentía cada vez más caliente – Esta posición es muy pervertida.

Leo quitó su pene del interior de Guang y se sentó en la cama, le dijo que se pusiera encima de él, y Guang Hong obedeció, Leo deseaba que su primera vez junto a Guang fuera romántica, no tan sexual como la anterior posición, quería verlo a los ojos y besarlo mientras hacían el amor. Leo volvió a penetrar a Guang Hong, esta vez estaban mirándose con pasión, Leo tenía sus manos en las nalgas de Guang, quería acariciarle la espalda, pero sabía que no se podría; mientras lo penetraba, su dulce ángel gemía, ahora sentía placer, ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación, la imagen de su pequeño Guang Hong disfrutando lo hacía sentir tan feliz, que lo besó, ambos cerraron sus ojos durante ese lindo beso, sus cuerpos ardían y sus corazones latían a máxima velocidad.

Guang puso sus manos en el pecho de Leo, y ejerciendo un poco de presión lo hizo acostarse boca arriba, con él aun sentado en su miembro, no quería que solo su novio hiciera todo el trabajo, así que se empezó a mover encima de Leo, usando su propia fuerza podía sentir mejor como se deslizaban dentro de él, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos brillantes contrastaban con la imagen sexy que proyectaba su cuerpo. Leo acaricio la mejilla de Guang Hong y bajó su mano hasta sus pectorales, para acariciarlos y agarrarlos suavemente, le decía una y otra vez a Guang que era su ángel y que no sabría qué hacer si el no estuviera en su vida. Leo tomó un brazo de Guang Hong, y lo hizo recostarse encima de él, mientras seguía moviéndose en las paredes internas de su amante; quería acariciarle la espalda, pero no debía, así que volvió a poner las manos en el trasero de Guang; ambos estaban cerca de alcanzar el clímax, Guang Hong se lo dijo a Leo, y este empezó a masturbar delicadamente el miembro de su ángel, Guang le dijo al oído que deseaba que se viniera dentro de él, pues quería saber que se sentía ser llenado por la persona que ama. Al momento de correrse, Guang Hong manchó el estómago de Leo, y luego sintió un extraño y tibio liquido en su interior, Leo empezó a sacar su pene, y cuando estuvo completamente fuera, Guang sintió que el tibio fluido que estaba dentro de él se desbordaba, bajando por su pierna. Culminaron esa hermosa noche con un beso, Guang se acostó boca abajo a un lado de Leo, estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido rápidamente; Leo besó su frente y luego se recostó a su lado, tomándole la mano, porque sabía que su contacto hacia que Guang Hong pasara las noches de forma más tranquila, su presencia cambiaba las pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte de la maestra, por dulces recuerdos junto a ella.

Al otro día, por la noche, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a matar a Yuuri Katsuki, el plan consistía en que Guang estaría en el callejón frente a casa de Minami, esperando a que Yuuri llegara al departamento junto con el hombre de cabello plateado que siempre lo acompañaba, mientras los Leroy y Leo se esconderían por los alrededores, usando los disfraces que se pusieron en Rusia, y preparados para apoyar a Guang si se metía en problemas, o para escapar.

Guang estaba recostado boca abajo en el callejón, un auto que estaba estacionado lo escondía, tenía su pistola preparada para apuntarle a Yuuri Katsuki apenas apareciera. Vio que Minami iba saliendo de su casa, a una cuadra estaban caminando Yuuri y el tipo de pelo plateado, ya se acercaba el momento, cuando Guang percibió a alguien a sus espaldas.

-Guang Hong, te vas a meter en problemas si estas así – dijo Pichit sin controlar el volumen de su voz, Guang lo hizo callar con los nervios de punta.

-Silencio Pichit, no hables tan alto – le susurró algo molesto.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo el tailandés midiendo incluso menos su volumen – si sigues con esto te meterás en problemas – a media cuadra, Minami escuchó un ruido extraño a sus espaldas, Pichit había logrado que el bajito yakuza volteara la cabeza.

-Si no bajas la voz, ambos estaremos en problemas.

-Mejor olvida esto y vamos a comer algo – le dijo alegremente su amigo.

-Pichit ¿No entiendes que estoy en un asunto importante?

-No es importante, te dije que ordenaras tus prioridades, quiero que vayamos a un lugar seguro – dijo Pichit en un tono muy nervioso.

-Ya basta Pichit, debo hacer esto.

-Guang, de verdad que quiero que salgamos de aquí, ahora – el tailandés ya no sabía que decir para convencerlo, se veía que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Ya podremos ir a comer, ahora debo matar a Yuuri Katsuki.

Guang Hong volvió a concentrarse en apuntar, Yuuri y Víctor ya estaban a punto de llegar al edificio, debía estar listo, con los ojos puestos en el objetivo y la pistola apuntando; a sus espaldas, Pichit estaba arrodillado, sin tener una idea clara de lo que debía hacer. El tailandés sacó su pistola sin hacer ruido, y apuntó a la cabeza de Guang sin que se diera cuenta; sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de mantener su revolver apuntándole a Guang Hong, hecho un manojo de nervios. Guang sintió que algo extraño pasaba a sus espaldas, el ambiente estaba muy tenso; giró todo su cuerpo de golpe y vio atónito que Pichit le estaba apuntando, este se asustó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el gatillo.

Cuando Pichit abrió los ojos, vio que Guang temblaba boca arriba, la bala había impactado en el piso, a milímetros de su cabeza; Guang Hong estaba pasmado, sintió que su estómago se retorcía, no podía creer que su propio amigo había intentado asesinarlo. Pichit por otra parte sintió el aire más pesado, un intenso frio le recorrió las venas, estaba congelado, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, casi mata a Guang. No pudieron decir ni una sola palabra, porque Guang se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a espaldas de Pichit, era Minami, caminaba mirando severamente a Guang Hong, su alegría característica ya no estaba presente, ahora más bien se veía furioso, Guang empezó a sentir que todo se derrumbaba, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, todo el plan se había destruido, y sus dos amigos parecían querer asesinarlo. Minami se posicionó delante de Guang Hong y Pichit, sin quitarle sus ojos asesinos de encima a Guang.

-Aoyama kun ¿Por qué le estabas apuntando a mi maestro?


	9. Capítulo 9: Lazos y espadas

Minami observaba a Guang con una mirada furiosa, desde que escuchó un ruido que provenía del callejón, abandonó su rumbo y fue a comprobar que estaba pasando, para luego aparecer a espaldas de Guang Hong y Pichit; se asombró al ver que su kouhai estaba concentrado, apuntándole a Yuuri, que estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la entrada del edificio; Minami pensó que podría haber una explicación para todo eso y que estaba siendo paranoico, hasta que escuchó que el mismo Guang le decía a un nervioso Pichit: ahora debo matar a Yuuri Katsuki.

Esto lo hizo quedarse en blanco por unos segundos, ¿Cómo su propio amigo podía decir eso tan fríamente, sabiendo que Yuuri Katsuki era alguien muy importante para él? No quería creerlo, ¿Acaso Guang Hong le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso solamente fue usado por él? Todo eso no podía ser verdad. Estaba frio ante la posibilidad de que su nuevo amigo solo fuera un traidor, en muy poco tiempo ya habían pasado por su cabeza las ideas más pesimistas, y su tristeza rápidamente se transformó en rabia; salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Pichit disparaba a milímetros cerca de la cabeza de Guang, esa escena lo despertó y lo hizo actuar.

\- Aoyama kun ¿Por qué le estabas apuntando a mi maestro?

Guang Hong se quedó sin palabras, sintió un intenso frio recorriendo sus huesos y un nudo en el estómago, no solo el plan fue frustrado, no solo Pichit había intentado matarlo, ahora estaba viendo una faceta que nunca había visto en su sempai, sin quererlo, toda la amistad que habían formado en esos días se rompió. Guang y Pichit se levantaron, Guang Hong retrocedía sin saber que decir, vio que a sus espaldas, Yuuri Katsuki y su acompañante se detenían y miraban la escena, el disparo ya los había alertado, y al ver que Minami estaba caminando frente a Guang Hong mientras este retrocedía, se quedaron expectantes.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a contestar? - Minami lo miraba de forma tan fría que Guang sentía que su voz no saldría si trataba de contestar - ¿Por qué querías matar a Yuuri kun? - Katsuki miró con una indiferencia despreciativa a Guang, y Víctor abrió los ojos con sorpresa; Guang Hong no sabía que responder, no había forma de enmendar las cosas, definitivamente todo estaba hecho pedazos entre él y Minami, y recordar a Pichit disparando lo hacía sentir aun peor; contenía las lágrimas solo por el shock de ese momento; todos parecían impacientes por saber su respuesta, excepto Pichit, que se veía igual de inmóvil que él, Guang trató de serenarse, respiró profundamente y se decidió a decir la verdad mirando fijamente a Minami.

-Mi nombre es Guang Hong Ji, viví toda mi vida alejado en las montañas de Pekín, cerca de xiangshan park; en diciembre del año pasado, un hombre llamado Georgi Popovich llegó a mi hogar acompañado de varios hombres - Yuuri cambio su expresión, sabía a donde llegaría esa historia, su rostro ahora reflejaba que estaba alarmado - tres de esas personas, entre ellos Yuuri Katsuki, provocaron la muerte de la mujer que me crió desde que tenía 4 años, y ahora estoy aquí para vengarla - Guang ahora parecía más tranquilo y determinado, en cambio, Minami demostraba inquietud ante esa revelación, ahora las cosas tenían sentido, pero no quería creerlo.

-¿Es una broma no? ¿Ósea que todo eso de que eras mitad japonés, toda tu historia, fue una mentira? - Guang miró hacia abajo, sentía mucho remordimiento por haberle mentido a Minami - dime que es mentira y que solo es una broma de mal gusto...

-Cuando te conté mi historia, la mayoría era verdad, solo omití algunas cosas - Guang Hong se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo intentando justificarse de esa forma, no podía siquiera mirar a los ojos a Minami.

-¡Mentiroso, tu solo me estabas usando todo este tiempo!

-Espera Minami - Guang parecía angustiado - mi venganza no tiene nada que ver contigo, tú de verdad me caes bien, de verdad te considero un amigo, solo que... mi rencor contra él es mucho más fuerte, así que por favor, no interfieras - Minami desenfundó su espada y Guang no pudo decir más, estaba claro que la situación no tenía arreglo alguno.

-Si te metes con Yuuri kun, te metes conmigo - Minami empuñó su katana con una mirada frívola - espero que sepas usar tu espada, mentiroso.

Guang comprendió la situación, y manteniendo la serenidad empuñó la espada que le dio Pichit, Minami ya no tenía brillo en sus ojos, ya no le demostraría compasión, Guang Hong estaba seguro de que estaba decidido a matarlo, porque no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con un rostro frio y despiadado; a sus espaldas, Yuuri Katsuki sacó un kunai que puso en su mano derecha, en la izquierda tenía un par de shurikens, solo usaría su pistola y katana si llegara a ser necesario, algo completamente distinto a lo que hizo Víctor, pues la única arma que quiso utilizar fue su revólver. Guang observó de reojo a Yuuri y a Víctor, tratando de concentrarse, la prioridad era desarmar a Víctor y mantener a raya a Minami sin lastimarlo, debía tener todos sus sentidos alerta, esta sería su primera pelea real, en esta no habían reglas ni restricciones, así que debía estar preparado para sobrevivir.

-Por favor no peleen, podemos resolver esto de otra forma - dijo Pichit, se veía angustiado y nervioso, mientras los demás parecían estar listos para atacar desde todos los ángulos a Guang Hong- esperen por favor, hablemos sin recurrir a la violencia.

Nadie hizo caso a lo que dijo Pichit, Víctor se dispuso a disparar mientras Yuuri lanzaba los shurikens y Minami se acercaba corriendo a Guang, rápidamente Guang Hong corrió en dirección a Minami, pero haciendo una gran curva para evitar los proyectiles que Katsuki y su compañero le lanzaban; Minami se veía enfadado, Guang iba hacia su lado, pero sin intenciones de atacar, solo quería evitar ser herido por su maestro y Víctor. Guang Hong corrió de forma curva y pasó atrás de un poste y de Minami, se subió de un salto al capot de un auto estacionado y esquivó a tiempo otros shurikens y balas, saltando del auto con tanta fuerza que llegó a un lado de Víctor; la distancia entre ellos había cambiado tan bruscamente, que los reflejos de Víctor no sirvieron tanto como los de Guang, quien hizo volar su revolver golpeándolo con la parte inferior de la palma de su mano; antes de que la pistola tocara el suelo, Guang Hong echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y se apoyó con las manos en el piso, levantó una pierna y pateó la pistola, al mismo tiempo que hacia una pirueta hacia atrás para evitar un kunai que le lanzó Yuuri, que casi hiere a Víctor.

Un shuriken se incrustó en la pantorrilla de Guang mientras seguía dando un par de giros hacia atrás, este no gritó, ese dolor no se comparaba al que sintió cuando fue tatuado, así que al dejar sus pies en el suelo y agarrar el revólver de Víctor, quiso continuar ahora que el ruso estaba desarmado, se disponía a apuntarle a Yuuri Katsuki, cuando vio que Minami venia corriendo hacia él para atacarlo con su katana, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, no le daría tiempo de volver a empuñar su espada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio como Pichit se interponía entre él y Minami, deteniendo la espada usando dos de sus machetes; Guang Hong no comprendía que es lo que quería Pichit, primero lo atacaba y luego lo defendía, pero no quería detenerse a pensar en eso, ahora podría atacar a Yuuri, pues Víctor ahora no tenía más arma que un puñal, y Minami estaba luchando con Pichit. Minami trataba de darle patadas y hacerle zancadillas a Pichit, pero este bloqueaba las patadas con sus propias piernas, y daba un salto cada vez que Minami pretendía hacerlo caer al piso; no dejaba de usar sus machetes para detener la katana de Minami, mientras le decía cosas como: Ya basta, contrólate Minami, no solucionaras nada haciendo esto.

Mientras Pichit retenía a Minami, Guang se cubrió detrás de un automóvil aparcado, Yuuri había decidido usar su pistola contra él, mientras Víctor aprovechaba para ir sigilosamente hasta el vehículo que protegía a Guang Hong, con su cuchillo preparado. Antes de que Víctor asomara su cuerpo por la parte delantera del auto, Guang disparó cerca de él, su intención no era herirlo, solo espantarlo; ahora debía actuar rápido, Yuuri Katsuki estaría esperando a que se asomara para poder dispararle, y Víctor llegaría por la parte trasera del automóvil para apuñalarlo; tuvo menos tiempo para pensar, pues el ruso se subió al techo del auto y se dispuso a lanzarse sobre Guang Hong y enterrarle su puñal mientras caía encima de él, Guang reaccionó rodando, quedando expuesto a los disparos de Yuuri, de inmediato se reincorporó para correr en una línea curva, aunque una de las balas le hirió el hombro.

Leo estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Minami, esperando la señal de ataque que le darían JJ e Isabella, pero estos estaban retrasados, su misión era ir a la azotea de un edificio aledaño a la ubicación de Guang Hong y vigilar que las cosas no se pusieran difíciles para él. Apenas habían llegado a la azotea y debían aun preparar su rifle; cuando lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta de que Guang Hong ya estaba en medio de una pelea. Observaron como Guang se acercaba rodeando a toda velocidad a Yuuri Katsuki, con dos pistolas en las manos, disparando con la derecha en dirección a Víctor, para mantenerlo alejado, y apuntando con la otra a Yuuri; quería dispararle, pero otra vez su mano empezó a temblar, esto lo fastidió mucho ¿Cómo es que aún no tenía el valor de matar? Katsuki vio la duda en su rostro, y quiso dispararle aprovechando su debilidad, pero Pichit intervino pateándole la pistola a Yuuri y diciendo: espera Yuuri, deben detenerse ahora. La señora Leroy contemplaba la escena apuntando con el rifle, relatando lo que pasaba a su novio, JJ llamó a Leo para informarle.

-Leo, tu chino ya se metió en problemas, aunque parece que alguien más lo está ayudando.

-Estén alerta y disparen si alguien llega a estar a punto de hacerle daño - mientras decían esto, Minami se acercaba corriendo con su katana en dirección a Guang, este guardó sus pistolas y empuñó la espada, no quería hacerle daño a Minami, solo quería detener su ataque - ¿Quién lo está ayudando?

-Un chico moreno, parece que el japo le hace caso, no se ve que estén peleando, pero sí sé que eso le está siendo de ayuda a tu novio.

-Es Pichit, me alegro de que Guang no esté solo - abajo a dos cuadras, Pichit trataba de calmar a Yuuri explicándole el asunto, diciéndole que tanto él como Guang Hong eran sus amigos, por otro lado, Guang luchaba con Minami, chocando sus espadas, Guang Hong trataba de mantener la calma, mientras Minami lo atacaba lleno de ira; Víctor se asomó detrás del auto, estaba calculando el momento preciso para lanzar su puñal a la espalda de Guang Hong.

-Amor, alguien quiere dañar a nuestro bebé - dijo la señorita Leroy, que ya se había percatado de lo que pretendía hacer Víctor.

-¿Cómo que "nuestro bebé"? como sea, dispárale - Isabella apuntó con el rifle al cuchillo de Víctor, el arma tenía una mira con láser, así que el ruso se percató de lo que pasaba un segundo antes de que el puñal saliera volando de su mano por el impacto de bala, de inmediato se cubrió agachándose y le gritó a Yuuri que habían francotiradores.

Yuuri Katsuki retrocedió y se quedó al lado de un poste, expectante, mientras Pichit sin tener miedo a los francotiradores trataba de convencerlo de no pelear con su amigo Guang Hong. A unos pasos de ellos, Minami seguía atacando a Guang con su katana, el choque de espadas era escuchado por Leo a la distancia, estaba con los nervios de punta, esperando recibir la señal para intervenir; Guang Hong les había dicho que no quería que se metieran hasta que se viera en verdadero peligro, y que no mataran a Yuuri, pues el mismo quería encargarse de eso. Guang detuvo la espada de Minami, y este, haciendo un rápido movimiento, llevó su cuerpo atrás de Guang Hong, sin quitar su katana frente a él; con mucha fuerza y rapidez le dio una patada a Guang en su sensible espalda, lo cual sacó su primer grito de dolor, y lo hizo caer al suelo.

Guang Hong se volteó boca arriba, su espalda dolía demasiado, pero no pudo pensar más en eso, ya que Minami estaba listo para clavarle su espada; en cuestión de segundos, Guang notó el láser del rifle de los Leroy apuntándole a Minami, y rápidamente, usó sus pies para hacer que este se tropezara, evitando así que fuera asesinado por el rifle. Ambos estaban ahora en el piso, Guang Hong se levantó aun adolorido, y se interpuso entre el láser y Minami, moviendo sus brazos a modo de señal, para decirle a JJ y su novia que no le dispararan a su amigo; Minami no comprendió que hacía, y aun tirado en el suelo, le dio otra fuerte patada a la espalda de Guang, y este volvió a caer al suelo lleno de dolor; el japonés se disponía a enterrar su espada en la espalda de Guang, cuando fue detenido por la voz de Yuuri.

-Ya basta Minami, es una orden.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pides eso Yuuri kun?

-Explícale Pichit.

-Verán, Guang Hong es un buen amigo mío, nos entrenamos juntos allá en China, pero ahora él está muy confundido y triste por lo que pasó con nuestra maestra, por eso no razona, considera que Yuuri tuvo una participación muy importante en su muerte, cuando en realidad no es así - Guang estaba tirado en el piso, había dejado de retorcerse, y ahora se trataba de reincorporar, lo que estaba diciendo Pichit lo empezó a sacar de quicio.

-No me jodas, si este idiota no hubiera hecho caer a la maestra, nunca habrían podido matarla - dijo con la voz temblorosa por el coraje y el dolor de espalda.

-Debes calmarte Guang, no quiero que mis dos amigos se maten entre si - dijo Pichit ante la sorpresa de Guang Hong, estaba estupefacto ante tal revelación.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, Yuuri ha sido mi mejor amigo, desde antes de conocerte - el rostro de Guang se veía desconcertado, no podía creer tal cosa - perdóname Guang, si te lo hubiera dicho antes, nada de esto habría pasado, no fui muy comunicativo - Guang Hong se levantó, su cara estaba choqueada, no podía hablar, ahora se sentía incluso más traicionado por Pichit - Sé que sientes un gran rencor, sé que has pasado por mucho dolor, pero, si matas a Yuuri, yo jamás te lo perdonare.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Guang, si mataba a Yuuri, se iba a ganar el odio de su mejor amigo; esto era distinto a traicionar la confianza de Minami, conocía a Pichit desde hace mucho más tiempo, se imaginó por un momento lo que sentiría su amigo si el mataba al japonés, un enorme remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo. Pero, luego recordó lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace algunos minutos, y su rostro cambió de asustado, a frívolo.

-Dices eso como si hace algunos minutos no hubieras intentado dispararme, Pichit - Guang Hong fijó su mirada fría en el tailandés, y este se puso pálido.

-Yo... Yo no sabía qué hacer, había estado tratando de convencerte de que no te vengaras de Yuuri, y no supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento, debía decidir entre mis dos amigos, y no razoné, saque la pistola sin pensar - Guang empuñó su espada.

-Eso significa que elegiste a Yuuri y que en realidad mi vida te importa menos.

-¡Eso no es verdad! - dijo Pichit con exaltación, no podía arreglar su error, y Guang Hong ya se veía decidido.

-Por lo tanto, no debería importarte si me enfrento a Yuuri Katsuki y muero en el intento - Guang se veía llenó de odio y rencor, y su amigo de Tailandia se veía confundido y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Por favor... no se peleen.

-Ya es tarde Pichit, él no lo entenderá - le dijo Yuuri, desenfundando su katana - lo único que podemos hacer ahora es pelear limpiamente, sin intervenciones de nadie - Yuuri miró a Minami, haciendo que captara la indirecta.

A lo lejos los Leroy le explicaban lo que ocurría a Leo utilizando el teléfono, Leo comprendió que sería un duelo hipotéticamente justo, pero les dijo a sus francotiradores que si Guang estaba a punto de ser asesinado, ignoraran su petición de no matar a Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri ya estaba preparado, todos se habían ido hacia los costados de la calle, Víctor y Minami estaban vigilando a Pichit, pues sabían que no podría resistir la presión e iría a separar a sus amigos; Guang Hong y Yuuri se acercaban lentamente, concentrados en lo que haría el otro, la espada de Guang no era una katana, pero era lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar a la llamada "guillotina de mano"; ambos estaban respirando profundamente para controlar la tensión, el primero en atacar fue Yuuri, Guang Hong tenia buenos reflejos, así que no fue un problema para él detener el corte del sable de Yuuri Katsuki; ahora era su turno de atacar, trató de llevar su espada a la cabeza del japonés, pero ambos eran buenos cancelando los golpes del otro. Pichit se movió hacia adelante, como si quisiera ir corriendo a detenerlos, pero Víctor puso sus manos en los ojos del tailandés, con la suficiente fuerza para retenerlo y obstruir su vista, para que no estuviera tan nervioso por la situación; el choque de las espadas se intensificó, Guang empezó a recordar el momento cuando perdió a su segunda madre, y sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y agresivos, la ira que emanaba el pequeño chino hizo retroceder a Yuuri, Guang Hong era más rápido que él, en un momento, Guang había hecho un movimiento similar al que hizo Minami: dejó su espada en la misma posición para retener la de Yuuri, pero su cuerpo giró y le dio una patada al japonés, que lo hizo caer al suelo. Guang Hong levantó su espada, pretendiendo apuñalarlo; Víctor soltó a Pichit y buscó un puñal, pero fue detenido por Minami, quien respetaba la decisión de Yuuri, a diferencia de Víctor que deseaba intervenir en su ayuda. Guang Hong deseaba apuñalarlo, pero, nuevamente el temblor de sus manos volvió a interponerse, matar a alguien era más difícil de lo que creía; esto fue aprovechado por Katsuki, que le hizo una zancadilla para que cayera al suelo, tomó su katana y la dejó en posición para atravesar a Guang; Pichit, quien ya estaba libre de las manos de Víctor, tomó rápidamente su pistola y le disparó al filo del sable, desviando su rumbo, luego se acercó corriendo y se interpuso entre Yuuri y Guang Hong.

-¡Por favor basta!

-Pichit, es este chico el que quiere que las cosas sean así, no interfieras.

-Aléjate - Guang no tenía brillo en los ojos, estaba lleno de rabia contra Yuuri, Pichit, y contra el mismo, otra vez había fallado en su venganza - si no puedo lograr lo que me propuse, prefiero morir, no quiero seguir siendo un inútil, así que no te metas Pichit, déjame solo.

-¡No digas eso! No digas que prefieres morir ¿Qué te está pasando Guang? ¿No piensas en Leo? ¿No piensas en tus amigos? - Pichit trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Déjame, ya nada será como antes, ni siquiera tu eres como hace meses - Guang apretó sus puños y contuvo las lágrimas - todo se destruyó en diciembre, perdí a mi mamá, fui herido y caí en un mundo donde hasta mis más cercanos no conocen las leyes, dos imbéciles me hicieron algo horrible en Rusia gracias a mi propia cobardía, y ahora mi mejor amigo quiso matarme - Guang Hong respiró profundamente para no dejar salir el llanto - y sabes algo, yo sigo sin poder hacer nada.

Pichit se abalanzó sobre Guang con un fuerte abrazo, este se quedó perplejo, y al mismo tiempo sintió un nudo en la garganta, no quería llorar, pero un abrazo siempre provocaba que sus lágrimas se desbordaran con mayor facilidad; apretó los ojos y trató de apartar a Pichit, sin éxito.

-Suéltame - le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Perdóname Guang, perdóname por lo que hice hace un rato, perdóname por obligarte a ver la muerte de esos mafiosos, por favor, no me odies - Pichit lloraba abrazando fuertemente a Guang Hong.

-Por favor suéltame Pichit - Guang contenía sus ganas de llorar, apretando sus puños y ojos, ya no quería ser alguien vulnerable.

-Yo no quería que mis amigos se hicieran daño, yo no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo - estrechó aún más a Guang Hong en sus brazos, la angustia del pequeño chino empezó a apoderarse de él, estaba incomodo por la cercanía de Pichit, sentía que pronto iba a explotar en llanto - perdóname por todo.

-Por favor no llores más Pichit...

-Guang, prométeme que no mataras a Yuuri - Guang Hong se puso tenso al escuchar esto, Pichit había estado disculpándose, y ahora le decía eso, como si se tratara de una manipulación.

-No puedo prometer eso ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? - el tailandés abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Guang, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir.

-Por favor, no se hagan daño...

-¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! - Pichit besó la frente de Guang Hong, sin sacarlo de sus brazos, Guang pudo ver el mojado y rojo rostro de su amigo, y empezó a sentir un profundo remordimiento.

-Te lo suplico, por favor, si matas a Yuuri, me destrozarías a mí también... - los sollozos de Guang Hong comenzaron a escaparse, esa situación era desesperante, Pichit lo estaba obligando a olvidar algo que nunca se saldría de su mente, pero su llanto era tan sincero, que ahora no sabía qué hacer, si le hacía daño a Yuuri, Pichit sufriría demasiado.

-¿Qué hago?... - ahora era Guang quien empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño, Pichit movió suavemente una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Guang Hong, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla para calmarlo; era una sensación agradable, quizás no lo hacía olvidar el angustiante momento, pero si calmaba un poco su llanto; Pichit besó la frente de Guang y comenzó a abrazarlo con más suavidad.

-¿Me prometes no hacerle daño a Yuuri hasta que yo muera? - Guang Hong se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, su nudo en la garganta le dificultaba entregar una respuesta.

-Lo prometo...

Pichit continuó abrazando suavemente a Guang, el tailandés se sentía más aliviado, aunque su amigo sentía una profunda tristeza en ese momento; Pichit trataba de aliviar su corazón con suaves caricias y abrazos, mientras Yuuri se levantaba y se iba en dirección a Víctor. Minami sacó una vez más su katana y se acercó tranquilamente a Guang, le hizo una seña a Víctor, y este corrió hasta Pichit y lo sujetó de los brazos, nadie entendía que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Qué pretendes Minami?! - le dijo Yuuri, confundido.

-Guang Hong es un miembro oficial de los yakuza, por lo tanto, debo cumplir con el protocolo - Yuuri quedó algo sorprendido, pero no pudo decir nada más; Minami seguía acercándose a un confundido Guang, que lo miraba un poco asustado.

-¿Qué es eso del protocolo? - preguntó Guang Hong, algo asustado.

-En caso de traición, los castigos pueden ser tres dependiendo del nivel de dicha traición: la expulsión, la muerte, y en tu caso, la amputación de tu meñique - Guang se quedó pálido.

-¿Me mutilaras, Minami sempai?

-Es lo que debes aceptar, es el castigo mínimo, cuando te uniste a nuestro clan, aceptaste esa condición ¿verdad, "Aoyama kun"? - Guang Hong miró a Pichit, asustado, su amigo estaba luchando por zafarse de los brazos de Víctor, para intervenir una vez más; Guang quizás tenía miedo, pero sintió que debía aceptar el castigo, después de todo, era su propia culpa el haberse metido en una mafia con costumbres que desconocía, debía aceptar tales condiciones, además, estaba tan deprimido que no tenía ganas de luchar.

Guang se quedó arrodillado de una forma más erguida, y extendió un brazo; Minami también se arrodilló con la espada en sus manos.

-Guang Hong Ji, tu traición es tan grande que no se si deba amputar un simple meñique - Minami posó suavemente su espada en cada dedo de Guang, hasta terminar en su muñeca - sé que no es parte de las reglas, pero estoy tan enojado que quiero cortarte completamente la mano - al escuchar esto, Pichit empezó a luchar con más fuerza para que dejaran de retenerlo, la sola idea de ver a Guang Hong siendo mutilado lo hacía sentir escalofríos.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas Minami! - le gritó desesperado el tailandés.

Guang miró la fría y severa cara de Minami, parecía indiferente ante su rostro mojado por las lágrimas que había derramado por Pichit, era como si quisiera matarlo. Pichit se retorcía gritándole a Minami que se detuviera, estaba tan desesperado que también gritaba el nombre de Guang, y este palideció, lo ponía más nervioso escuchar los gritos de su amigo, ahora su brazo temblaba, usó su otra mano para agarrarse el brazo, y apretó los parpados para no ver lo que pasaría con él, Minami ya tenía su sable listo para cortarlo, sin importarle los constantes y desgarradores gritos de Pichit.

Estaba a punto de cortarle toda la mano a Guang Hong, cuando una bala desvió su espada, fijó la vista frente a él, y vio a un hombre con vestimentas árabes y dos pistolas acercarse a toda velocidad, ese hombre le apuntó al mango de su katana, y esta salió de las manos de Minami cuando ese tipo disparó. Antes de que su aliado le disparara a Minami una vez más, Guang se levantó rápidamente y abrió sus brazos, en señal de que no quería que le hicieran daño a Minami. Yuuri sacó su pistola, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el hombre con ropas árabes ya le había sacado el revolver de las manos con un disparo; Víctor trató de sacar disimuladamente un puñal, pero recibió un disparo a la altura de su cadera, que afortunadamente solo tocó el musculo; el chico vestido como musulmán era muy hábil con dos armas de fuego, era un rápido pistolero.

-¿Por qué te estas atravesando Guang? ¡Este idiota quiso matarte! - le dijo Leo, con el mismo disfraz que utilizó en Rusia.

-Es parte de un protocolo, como me uní a los yakuza, debo aceptarlo.

-¡Tú no eres un yakuza! Apártate, voy a matarlo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas - le dijo Guang Hong sin apartarse, protegiendo a Minami.

-¿Por qué defiendes a alguien que quiso matarte? - Guang miró al piso, ni el mismo entendía porque seguía queriendo a personas que quisieron hacerle daño.

-Porque... al menos para mí, él sigue siendo mi amigo- Minami se sorprendió al escuchar eso luego de lo que casi le hace a la mano de Guang.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sé que suena extraño... por favor, no lo cuestiones más - mientras Guang Hong hablaba, Yuuri había aprovechado para tomar otra vez su pistola, pero se detuvo cuando vio a los Leroy aparecer con sus disfraces, ella llevaba una ametralladora ligera, en contraste con JJ, que llevaba una gatling de mano, imponente y pesada.

-¡Ya llegamos bebes! - dijo Isabella con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Apresúrate enano! ¡Mata al japo mientras nosotros dejamos como coladoras a todos, incluyendo al moreno! - dijo Leroy, muy divertido gracias al poder que le daba su arma.

-¿Yo que? - Pichit parecía confundido, ya no estaba siendo retenido por Víctor, ya no tenía sentido que lo estuviera.

-Lo siento chicos, hoy nadie morirá, así que, mejor volvamos a casa - dijo Guang, mirando al piso, le avergonzaba tener que decirle eso a sus compañeros, no se sentía de la mejor forma, así que no tenía ganas de explicar por qué estaba tomando esa decisión.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritaron todos sus aliados.

-Ya me oyeron, nos vamos a casa - Guang Hong parecía firme al decir eso, pero su postura encorvada dejaba ver su gran vergüenza.

-Quien te entiende Guang... ¡Tu vienes con nosotros Pichit! - gritó Leo, el tailandés obedeció y se fue con ellos, los Leroy caminaban retrocediendo mientras apuntaban, asegurándose de que ninguno de los otros intentara algo mientras se iban.

Cuando estaban caminando, Guang Hong recibía regaños de todos, Leo le decía que no entendía por que había cambiado de opinión, ni por que defendía a ese enano japonés, la señora Leroy se la pasaba diciendo que habían perdido el tiempo sin haber tenido verdadera acción, y JJ lo regañaba diciéndole que se irían en dos días y que no habían logrado nada. Guang sentía un gran desconsuelo, ese día fue terrible para él, su pantorrilla estaba herida, perdió a su amigo Minami, Pichit casi lo mata, y aun así tuvo que jurarle no matar a Yuuri; definitivamente no fue un buen día, y los regaños de sus aliados no lo ayudaban a sentirse tranquilo. Por un momento llegó a pensar que era tan inútil, que su verdadero destino debió ser morir al lado de la maestra, pensó que solo le estaba dando problemas a la familia "De la Iglesia" y que de verdad merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Los regaños de todos no pararon, hasta que sintieron que Guang Hong fue quedándose atrás, estaba detenido, mirando al suelo; le preguntaron que ocurría, y no pudo contestar, así que se le acercaron.

-¡Hey mocoso! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?! - le gritó JJ, iba delante de todos para ir a buscar a un inmóvil Guang Hong, así que fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría - Mocoso... ¿Te pasa algo? - las lágrimas no dejaban de caer del rostro de Guang, toda su tristeza estaba explotando en ese momento, los regaños fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y ahora no dejaba de llorar, completamente inmóvil; la señorita Leroy corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

-Mi bebé... si es lo que necesitas, puedes llorar - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente; Leo por otra parte estaba desconcertado y preocupado, no era normal ver esa cantidad de lágrimas en Guang Hong, verlo sollozar le rompía el corazón. Quiso ir a abrazarlo, pero Guang apartó suavemente a Isabella, y aceleró el paso, no quería que lo vieran llorar, así que se fue delante de todos.

Al llegar a casa, Leo se recostó junto a Guang Hong, como estaban en privado, Guang pudo llorar y sollozar sin preocuparse del resto, su cara estaba oculta en el pecho de Leo mientras su llanto se apoderaba de él. Su novio lo abrazaba y besaba su frente para calmarlo, Guang Hong estaba casi ahogado en lágrimas, Leo le dio algo de agua y papel higiénico para que se sonara la nariz, Guang continuaba sollozando, pero ya podía respirar mejor, su pareja se cambió la mojada camiseta, y volvieron a abrazarse, Guang Hong tenía la frente hirviendo y sentía dolor en los ojos por llorar tanto, se acomodó en el pecho de Leo y se quedó dormido mientras este le besaba la cabeza. Se despertó a las 5 de la mañana y se fue al baño, notó que Pichit estaba despierto, sentado en el sillón; se sentó a su lado, quería tener una conversación con él.

-¿Por qué estas despierto a esta hora? - preguntó Guang, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Después de lo que pasó, no tengo ganas de dormir - Pichit parecía inusualmente serio.

-Entiendo, yo pude dormir por un rato junto a Leo, pero ahora no tengo sueño - Guang Hong no podía mirar a los ojos a Pichit, pero aun así quería parecer amable.

-¿Qué habría hecho si esa bala hubiera llegado a tu cabeza? - El tailandés parecía triste y acongojado - ¿Cuánta desesperación habría sentido si acababa con tu vida? Me da escalofríos pensar en eso - Guang lo miró a la cara por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Yo... entiendo que te sintieras atrapado durante a esa situación...

-Pero aun así, no pensé bien, pude hacer algo de lo cual me arrepentiría toda la vida - Pichit abrazó a Guang - por favor perdóname.

-Ya te perdoné, no te preocupes tanto por favor - su amigo le besó la frente.

-Te prometo que algún día te lo compensare Guang Hong.

Guang y Pichit continuaron hablando hasta las 7 de la mañana, el sol ya empezaba a notarse, así que Guang Hong se levantó del sillón para abrir las cortinas; cuando lo hizo, distinguió el característico cabello de Minami, que estaba parado frente al edificio, Pichit llegó al lado de Guang y también se percató de la presencia del japonés.

-Maldición, no te dejara tranquilo hasta cortarte la mano.

-Voy a bajar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres bajar? Claramente quiere acabar el trabajo.

-Quizás si lo dejo hacerlo me perdone, además, podremos charlar tranquilamente a solas.

-No Guang, no vayas por favor.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, tú quédate aquí, prometo que no me pasara nada.

Guang Hong bajó hasta la entrada del edificio, cuando salió, no vio a Minami, así que comenzó a buscarlo por los alrededores, no se encontraba muy lejos, estaba sentado en la acera con la katana enfundada y depositada en sus piernas. Guang se sentó a su lado, en silencio, extendió su mano, dándole a entender que cumpliría con las reglas; Minami sacó su sable.

-Estoy listo Minami sempai, lamento mucho hablarle mentido, espero que pueda perdonarme - Minami empezó a jugar con los dedos de Guang Hong, dejando suavemente el filo de la espada en cada dedo, y por último en la muñeca; Guang se preguntaba si cortaría solo un meñique, o toda su mano, como le había dicho antes.

-Cometiste el error de mentirme - seguía jugando con los dedos de Guang Hong, lo ponía muy nervioso - sin embargo, noté algo especial en ti, ayer.

-¿Qué cosa notó en mí?

-Incluso si me mentiste al inicio, puedo decir que eres muy leal a tus amigos ¿Es irónico no? - Minami guardo la katana ante la sorpresa de Guang.

-¿De verdad cree eso de mí?

-Por supuesto, al final olvidaste tu venganza por respeto a tu amigo Pichit, y además, incluso cuando quise castigarte, me defendiste de tus compañeros, y me llamaste amigo... ¿De verdad crees que somos amigos?

-Para mí, usted si es mi amigo - Minami tomó el meñique de Guang con dos de sus dedos, y lo alzó un poco.

-Y pensar que quise cortar no solo este simple dedo - Minami agarró el meñique de Guang Hong con su propio meñique, entrelazándolos - gracias por salvarme la vida, y por considerarla importante para ti.

-¿Me esta perdonando?

-Pues claro, tontito - Minami le sonrió - ¿Te asusté?

-Un poquito.

-Lo siento... oye ¿Vas a quedarte en el clan?

-No lo sé, ya no tengo nada que hacer en Japón, mi venganza debe seguir en otro lado del mundo.

-¿Sabes quiénes son las personas que mataron a tu segunda madre?

-Georgi Popovich, de la mafia Feltsman, y los hermanos Crispino.

-¿Los hermanos Crispino? Jaja, eres despiadado.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque uno de ellos va a casarse en 5 semanas más, vas a romper cuellos y corazones cuando lo hagas.

-No me importa mucho la verdad.

-Pues... es tu día de suerte.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Minami sempai?

-Porque el oyaji, yo y los miembros más importantes, fuimos invitados a la boda de los Crispino, pero llegaremos 2 semanas antes del matrimonio, necesitamos negociar algunos asuntos con esa mafia - Guang abrió los ojos, se estaba abriendo una nueva posibilidad para seguir con su venganza - si te quedas a mi lado, podrás seguir impartiendo justicia.

-No sé si debería llamarlo justicia, es algo muy personal.

-Bueno, pero ya me entiendes ¿Te quedas conmigo? - Guang Hong le sonrió a su sempai.

-Claro, aunque, tendré que avisarle a mis compañeros, se pondrán algo furiosos al enterarse que confié en usted, pero lo entenderán.

-Qué bueno - Minami rodeo el hombro de Guang con mucha energía - en 3 semanas más, ¡A Florencia los boletos! Y por cierto ¡ya puedes salir Chulanont! - Pichit se asomó, estuvo vigilando a Guang Hong todo este tiempo, Minami hizo una seña, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, ahora las cosas estaban mucho más calmadas.


	10. Capítulo 10: Cachorrito Crispino

El jefe de la mafia Crispino estaba de visita junto a su familia en Republica Checa, en esa época, los gemelos herederos tenían apenas 8 años; el padre aprovechaba el fin de sus reuniones para escaparse por la noche a los barrios bajos en un ostentoso automóvil, gustaba de comprar concubinas que mantenía en su mansión en Italia, haciéndolas pasar por nuevas empleadas. Esa noche fue distinta, pues los pequeños Crispino estaban jugando en ese automóvil cuando su padre entró sin percatarse de que estaban ahí, así que los hijos del mafioso llegaron esa noche a un mercado poco habitual, y se bajaron silenciosamente, siguiendo a su padre dentro de ese lugar.

Los gemelos siguieron los pasos del jefe, caminando entre personas que se quedaban cerca de las paredes, había mujeres con ropas que no cubrían las partes importantes, hombres en ropa interior, todos esposados, encadenados, o vigilados por gente que no parecía amistosa; también había niños, algunos desnudos, otros cubiertos con mantas; la mayoría de esas personas parecían extranjeros, pero habían algunas excepciones, como un pequeño de cabello castaño muy claro, que no parecía superar los 5 años, no llevaba más ropa que una manta que pegaba a su cuerpo mientras temblaba de frio. Ese pequeño había sido reportado como perdido hace ya 9 meses, la policía puso carteles de búsqueda que revelaban su nombre: Emil Nekola.

Ese niño no tenía brillo en sus ojos, esos 9 meses habían sido un infierno para él, los traficantes de personas seleccionaban cuidadosamente a los niños raptados, los que tenían "suerte", o una linda cara, eran llevados al comercio sexual o eran vendidos, los que no tenían suerte, finalizaban su vida en manos del tráfico de órganos. El pequeño Emil había sido un niño con suerte, su mente estaba algo rota, apenas podía recordar su nombre, porque se forzaba a olvidar las cosas, incluyendo las que pasaron el día anterior. A unos metros caminaban los niños Crispino, detrás de su padre, que estaba detenido hablando con uno de los traficantes; Sara se cubría los ojos, avergonzada por la poca ropa que llevaban las personas ahí, mientras que Michele caminaba abrazándola, atónito por ese lugar tan extraño; él fue el que rompió el silencio que hizo que su padre se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué lugar es este, padre? – el jefe Crispino se volteó rápidamente al darse cuenta que era la voz de Michele.

-¡Micky, Sara! ¡¿Por qué están aquí?! ¡Deberían estar en el hotel! ¡¿Por qué me siguieron?!– el padre parecía muy nervioso y enojado.

-Pero estuvimos todo el tiempo en el auto, antes de que te lo llevaras, estábamos jugando y nos interrumpiste – dijo Sara sin quitarse las manos de los ojos.

-¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si uno de estos animales los confundían con mercancía?! ¡Estarán castigados cuando lleguemos a casa!

-¿Mercancía? – Michele no entendía a que se refería.

-Mercancía pequeño – le dijo el traficante con una sonrisa – esto es un mercado – Sara dejó de cubrir sus ojos y observó a todos lados.

-Pero no veo nada de comida, ropa o juguetes, esto no parece un mercado – dijo la pequeña con extrañeza.

-Claro niña, porque ellos son la mercancía – el hombre apunto a las personas semi desnudas que estaban en las paredes.

-Oye idiota, no sigas metiéndole cosas en la cabeza a mis hijos, o no habrá ningún trato entre nosotros.

-¿Entonces aquí se venden personas? – preguntó Michele con curiosidad, el hombre solo asintió, pues si volvía a dirigirle a la palabra a los niños, el jefe no haría ningún negocio con él. La pequeña Sara empezó a mirar con más curiosidad a las personas, ahora que sabía que podía comprarlas, quería encontrar algo que le interesara.

-¡Yo quiero ese! – gritó Sara, apuntando a Emil, quien levantó la cabeza extrañado, el grito de esa niña era eufórico y alegre, algo completamente inusual para los niños de ese lugar.

-No voy a comprarte nada de aquí Sara – dijo el padre, e inmediatamente su hija empezó a hacer pucheros.

Sara lloró e hizo un gran berrinche, gritaba que quería llevarse a ese niño, repetía una y otra vez: lo quiero lo quiero, mientras pataleaba y lloraba; Michele la abrazó y miró molesto a su padre, no le gustaba que hicieran llorar a su hermanita, incluso podría pelear contra un adulto si fuera necesario. El jefe no soportaba más escuchar los gritos y llantos de su hija, así que cumplió su capricho y se acercó al hombre que estaba vendiendo a Emil; esto alegró de inmediato a la niña de 8 años, y se fue corriendo rápidamente hasta el pequeño de 4, llevando a tirones a su hermano gemelo; saludaron a Emil y Sara comenzó a decirle a su hermano lo lindo que le parecía ese niño, y él le decía que no era la gran cosa y que era demasiado pequeño para ella, demostrando los celos que lo caracterizarían durante toda su vida. Emil no entendía ni una sola palabra de las que le decían, los niños Crispino hablaban en italiano, y él apenas sabía hablar su propia lengua; a pesar de no saber que trataban de decirle, la sonrisa de esos gemelos y sus enérgicas voces lo hicieron sentir tranquilo, era absolutamente distinto al trato que recibía de sus secuestradores. Al terminar sus compras, el padre y sus hijos se llevaron a Emil en el automóvil, afuera hacia tanto frio que el pequeño tembló hasta llegar al auto, una vez dentro se sintió más a gusto; Sara no dejaba de hablarle, no se cansaba de hacerlo, y Emil no sabía que responderle, así que se limitaba a observarla.

Al llegar a Italia las cosas se complicaron para Emil, Sara gustaba de vestirlo como niña y maquillarlo, como si fuera una muñeca viva, además, Michele y Sara tomaban sus brazos y tiraban de ellos, peleándose por obtener el turno para jugar con el pequeño. Cuando Micky ganaba, jugaba soccer con Emil, lo ponía en el arco, y el niño de 4 se obligaba a detener el balón que era lanzado con mucha fuerza por Michele. No podía negarse, porque cada vez que lo hacía, Sara lloraba y Micky lo acusaba ante un adulto; en su posición, similar a la de un esclavo, no debía desobedecer, porque cada vez que un adulto, ya sean los empleados o el propio jefe Crispino, escuchaba los llanteríos de Sara y las acusaciones de Michele, se llevaban en silencio a Emil hasta una habitación en la parte trasera de la casa, y le propinaban el correspondiente castigo por revelarse contra sus dueños.

Por las noches Emil lloraba recordando a su mamá, y como dormía en la misma habitación de los gemelos Crispino, estos empezaron a quejarse por sus llantos; Sara se enfadaba con él y lo ignoraba, Micky rápidamente empezó a hacer lo mismo. Emil rondaba completamente solo por la mansión, expuesto a los abusos y la indiferencia de la gente a su alrededor, Michele lo vio arrinconado, hecho un mar de lágrimas, lo tomó de la mano gentilmente y fue hasta donde estaba Sara, la regañó sin importarle sus berrinches, y le dijo que debían cuidar de Emil y que no debían tratarlo como los juguetes que terminaban olvidando.

A la edad de 8 años, Emil ya hablaba italiano a la perfección, lograba establecer alegres conversaciones con los gemelos y seguía durmiendo con ellos en la misma habitación, el problema ahora era la diferencia de edades, el pequeño checo era un niño hiperactivo que deseaba jugar todo el tiempo, y los gemelos eran unos adolescentes de 12 años; Sara comenzó a mostrar desinterés en las actividades que le proponía Emil, pues prefería juntarse con amigas de su edad, con Michele podía seguir practicando deportes, pero como Micky era demasiado celoso y sobreprotector con su hermana, prefería vigilarla en vez de jugar, no la dejaba tener amigos varones y la observaba de cerca cuando hablaba con sus amigas. Un día Emil no soportó más ser ignorado, tomó de la mano a los dos gemelos y los llevó corriendo por los pasillos, poniendo de excusa que quería enseñarles algo; iba tan rápido, que Sara se tropezó con una mesita que tenía un jarrón, y este cayó encima de su pierna, hiriéndola con algunos fragmentos de porcelana; varias personas fueron testigos de lo ocurrido, y Emil palideció cuando vio al jefe Crispino entre los espectadores, estaba aterrorizado ante el severo rostro del padre de los gemelos; los empleados levantaron a Sara y empezaron a curarla, Michele le tomaba la mano y trataba de calmarla, mientras su padre tomaba bruscamente del brazo a Emil y se lo llevaba disimuladamente al salón de castigos, el niño se veía temeroso, sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, nunca antes había cometido una falta tan grande, por eso tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasarle.

Cuando la pierna de Sara ya estaba completamente tratada y vendada, ella y Micky empezaron a preguntarse dónde se había metido Emil, de seguro estaba llorando escondido en alguna parte de la mansión, arrepentido por lo que provocó; comenzaron a buscarlo por todas las habitaciones, en cada uno de los lugares que le servirían de escondite, hasta que llegaron a una sala en la parte trasera de la casa, había un silencio tenebroso dentro de ese lugar, todo estaba tan tenso que empezaron a tener un mal presentimiento. Al entrar en la habitación, Sara y Michele quedaron horrorizados, su padre tenía un bastón un poco ensangrentado en las manos, lo había usado para golpear a un inconsciente Emil, que convulsionaba boca abajo en el suelo con algo de sangre en su cabeza; Micky fue corriendo y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, nunca antes había estado tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando algún chico molestaba o se le acercaba demasiado a su hermana; Sara se acercó a Emil, intentando ser rápida aun con su pierna herida, lo movía y llamaba, llorando asustada y pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Esa misma tarde el niño fue llevado a un hospital, pasó todo un día ahí hasta recuperar totalmente la conciencia. Al llegar a la mansión, caminó con los hermanos Crispino hasta su habitación, Michele lanzó una mirada amenazante a su padre, dándole a entender que nunca más se acercara a Emil; esa noche durmieron los tres en la misma cama, Sara y Micky abrazaban al pequeño, quien se veía mucho más tranquilo, esa sensación era tan cálida y dulce, era tan agradable, que se sintió afortunado de ser propiedad de los Crispino, estaba profundamente agradecido, pues ya nunca más recibiría castigo alguno.

Pasó el tiempo y Emil se convirtió en un chico de 18 años, que aparentaba más gracias a su imponente estatura de un metro con 83 centímetros y su barba corta, ahora estaba en medio de una fiesta organizada por los gemelos Crispino, líderes de la mafia de Florencia desde la muerte de su padre hace 2 años; el checo estaba completamente ebrio y sonriente mientras bailaba con alegría al lado de Sara y Michele; a su alrededor la gente parecía menos alegre que él, la presencia hiperactiva y cariñosa de Emil les molestaba, la gente solía susurrar cosas como: que molesto; es como un perro faldero buscando cariño; este tipo no sabe si es un humano, un objeto o una mascota; dicen que le juraría amor eterno a cualquier persona que le demuestre simpatía, que patético; vaya fenómeno; el perro de los Crispino no sabe lo que es discreción.

Emil estaba tan borracho, que los hermanos Crispino pusieron los brazos del cariñoso ebrio atrás de sus hombros, y lo llevaron hasta su cama; como Emil superaba por varios centímetros y libras a los gemelos, estaba siendo muy difícil que se quitara los zapatos, y en un descuido, Emil se volteó y abrazó a sus dos amigos, cayendo los tres en la cama, Sara y Micky estaban boca arriba, sin poder moverse por los brazos de Emil, y este último estaba boca abajo, repitiendo constantemente cuanto los quería.

-¡Maldición, ya suéltanos tarado! – gritó Michele algo molesto.

-No seas tan malo Micky, yo creo que es divertido – Sara reía un poco por la curiosa situación en la que estaban.

-Sara, Micky, los amo tanto – Emil tenía una voz más lenta y extraña, estaba muy pasado de copas.

-Ya sabemos tonto, no dejas de repetirlo como un perico – Michele no le tenía tanta paciencia.

-También te queremos Emil.

-Te amo Sara – dijo Emil antes de besarle los labios a la chica, Michele se puso histérico.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi hermana pezzo di merda maledetto?!

-También te amo a ti Micky – Emil volteó su cara para besar los labios de Michele, quien se empezó a mover como loco para zafarse, quiso decirle un montón de insultos, pero Emil se quedó dormido por el alcohol.

-Idiota... no tienes remedio – Michele parecía resignado, ya no podía enojarse con su amigo.

-Vámonos Micky, ya está dormido – Sara se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Micky arropaba al checo.

A la mañana siguiente, Emil despertó con una fuerte resaca, miró su teléfono, y vio que se le hacía tarde, él debía representar a los hermanos Crispino durante una negociación con los yakuza. Se levantó rápidamente, se duchó y vistió, y sin desayunar tomó su automóvil y se fue hasta un lujoso salón de eventos en el centro de Florencia, donde se realizaría la reunión; al entrar al recinto, pidió disculpas por la demora, y el oyaji yakuza le dijo con un tono amargado que en Japón la puntualidad es sagrada, cosa que avergonzó un poco a Emil, pero no se dejó deprimir, y comenzó con las negociaciones. Durante la charla, estaba algo distraído por causa de algo que le parecía curioso, pues había un miembro de los yakuza que lucía muy pequeño como para estar sentado en esa mesa durante una reunión tan importante, ese enanito tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y un gracioso flequillo rojo, a sus espaldas también había alguien que parecía muy joven, era un chico de rasgos ligeramente distintos a los japoneses presentes, su cabello era castaño, y lo más llamativo de él era un rubor tenue en sus lindas mejillas, que le daba un toque inocente que llamaba la atención de Emil.

Al terminar la reunión, Emil se levantó de su asiento, y vio que el jovencito de mejillas rosadas se quedaba parado mirando hacia el cielo y las paredes, deslumbrado por la arquitectura y las lámparas con cristales, nunca había estado en un lugar tan bonito, había también pinturas en el techo, en las que el chinito posó la vista, caminaba sin darse cuenta mientras miraba el techo; no se percató de su involuntario caminar hasta que chocó contra el pecho del representante de los Crispino, que estaba caminando en su dirección.

-Perdóneme – le dijo Guang en japonés, haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Todo está bien – le respondió Emil, también en japonés, dominaba algunas palabras, aunque no era un experto, así que decidió seguir hablando en inglés – solo fue un pequeño accidente, por cierto soy Emil Nekola – le extendió la mano para estrecharla.

-Guang Hong Aoyama – tomó la mano de Emil con algo de inseguridad.

-Aoyama kun, debemos irnos – le dijo Minami a unos metros de él.

-¡Hola, soy Emil Nekola! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas amiguito?

-Pero si ya sabíamos quien eras... soy Minami Kenjirou, el nidaime del clan, un gusto conocerte.

-¿Qué es nidaime? – Emil puso una cara de extrañeza e inocencia.

-El sucesor – respondió Guang.

-¡Oh, eso es un importante puesto para alguien tan pequeño! – Ese comentario le llegó como una piedra a Minami, aunque sabía que no era malintencionado – ¡encantado de conocerlo! – Emil le tomo la mano a Minami y comenzó a agitarla en señal de saludo, al terminar, el japonés apartó la mano con algo de nervios– perdón, en occidente los saludos son con contacto físico, lo siento otra vez si lo incomodé – Emil soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿No eres el mejor en las relaciones sociales verdad? – Dijo Minami algo divertido – descuida, no me molestó – en ese momento Emil rodeo el hombro de Guang con su brazo.

-¿Y tu amigo, por qué no dices mucho?

-Aoyama kun es algo tímido.

-Lo siento – Guang Hong parecía un poco avergonzado, Emil era bastante efusivo.

-No pasa nada ¿Qué edad tienen? Se ven muy jóvenes.

-¿Qué edad crees que tenemos? – Minami tenía una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios.

-Tú pareces de 12, y el de 13.

-¡Oye! Ambos tenemos 17 años – a Minami no le gustaba mucho que lo consideraran un niño.

-¿17? Son solo un año menores que yo ¿Que les dieron? ¿La fuente de la juventud?

-¿Qué te dieron a ti cuando eras niño? Eres enorme – Minami soltó una risita.

-Disculpe, pero... todos ya se fueron, nos dejaron atrás – dijo Guang con preocupación, ya había acabado la charla, y ese salón de eventos podría tener otra reservación, así que le preocupaba estar molestando a otra gente que quisiera usarlo.

-Oh lo siento, si quieren podemos seguir esta conversación afuera ¿es su primera vez en Florencia?

-Por supuesto, menos mal que memoricé el camino al hotel, de lo contrario estaríamos en problemas, ya se fueron todos los demás miembros.

-Puedo enseñarles la ciudad – Emil había estado esperando ese momento, le costaba hacer amigos, por eso se sentía ansioso por seguir hablando – tengo un auto así que puedo llevarlos a su hotel cuando quieran – les sonreía con alegría.

-No es mala idea ¿Qué dices, Aoyama kun?

-Bueno, no estaría mal – Emil rodeo los hombros de los dos asiáticos con sus brazos, se veía feliz, aunque ellos en su mente pedían tener algo de espacio personal.

En la residencia Crispino Sara y Michele se encargaban de supervisar a los empleados, la mansión debía estar impecable y totalmente preparada para recibir a los Feltsman, que se hospedarían ahí por 2 semanas hasta el día del matrimonio civil. Sara estaba pasando su dedo por uno de los muebles para comprobar que estaba limpio, cuando llegó la familia Feltsman a la entrada; salió corriendo a recibir a la persona que en poco tiempo se convertiría en su cónyuge.

-¡Mila, amore mio! – bajó corriendo las escaleras de la entrada para abrazar enérgicamente a la única hija de los Feltsman, está la agarró de la cintura y empezó a girar alegremente junto a Sara.

-¡Al fin está llegando el día! Ya no aguantaba más estar lejos de ti, ahora podremos vivir juntas – Mila besó tiernamente los labios de Sara y le acaricio la cabeza, dejando grandes mechones del cabello de la italiana entre sus dedos, Yakov miraba hacia otro lado, incomodo, y Michele miraba con celos y rabia a Mila; durante el beso, la pelirroja rusa abrió los ojos, se fijó en Micky, y con una expresión de burla le levantó el dedo medio mientras el beso con la chica Crispino se hacía más intenso y profundo.

-¡Váyanse a hacer tijeras a un motel! – les gritó Yuratchka.

-Yuri Plisetsky, no seas vulgar – le dijo Lilia, su madre adoptiva, e inmediatamente el adolescente rubio se quedó callado.

-¡Hey Michele! ¡Tantos meses sin vernos, ya te empezaba a extrañar, don Crispino! – Georgi subió las escaleras con los brazos abiertos, para saludar a su mejor amigo.

-Hola Georgi, también te extrañé un poco – Micky sonaba deprimido y serio mientras abrazaba a Georgi.

-Por favor, pasen todos, siéntanse como en su casa – les dijo Sara con una amplia sonrisa, para luego tomar la mano de Mila y subir las escaleras de esa forma, entrelazando sus dedos mientras se miraban completamente enamoradas.

Emil, Guang y Minami estaban cerca de la gran plaza de Miguel Ángel, caminando tranquilamente, Minami y Emil no dejaban de hablar, Guang Hong guardaba silencio la mayoría del tiempo, pues seguía bastante tímido; se quedó parado cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención, segundos después sus compañeros se dieron cuenta, lo divisaron al instante, su mirada estaba fija en una cafetería que mostraba unos pasteles en su vitrina, se veían deliciosos.

-Glotón – dijo Minami, caminando hacia Guang.

-¿Quieren tomarse un café? Yo invito, después de todo no he desayunado aun – Emil mostraba su característica sonrisa amistosa.

-No es necesario, tenemos dinero – rechazó Minami.

-En serio, no me molestaría – le insistía Emil.

-Yo puedo pagar, no se preocupe – dijo Guang Hong sin quitarle los ojos de encima a un pastel.

-Hagamos esto, yo pago lo que comamos en la cafetería, y cada uno paga su almuerzo más tarde – los pequeños asiáticos lo miraron extrañados al escuchar que Emil quería tanto desayunar como almorzar junto a ellos.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer? No queremos quitarte todo el día – le dijo Minami.

-No tengo nada que hacer ¿Y ustedes? – Guang y Minami se miraron, con algo de desconfianza por tanta amabilidad por parte de ese gigantón.

-No – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Perfecto, entonces vamos!

Entraron a la cafetería; Minami y Emil solo pidieron unos cafés acompañados de donas, Guang Hong en cambio pidió al menos unos 5 pastelitos, ansioso por probarlos. Una vez en la mesa, sus dos amigos miraban desconcertados a Guang, preguntándose cómo alguien tan pequeño podía comer tanto; él no les prestaba atención, estaba disfrutando de su comida, no hacia demasiado escándalo, pero el brillo de sus ojos y su pequeña sonrisa eran suficientes pruebas para saber qué tan contento estaba en ese lugar.

-Guang, Minami, ¿Cuál es su color favorito? – se notaba que Emil trataba de romper el hielo con preguntas básicas.

-Me gusta el rojo – dijo Minami, apuntando a su flequillo; a su lado Guang Hong se sonrojaba más de lo normal.

-¿No puede preguntar otra cosa? – le dijo Guang a Emil, avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo – Emil parecía algo confundido.

-¿Por qué no quieres contestar, Aoyama kun?

-Porque no es lo más normal del mundo, y hay preguntas mejores, sin ofender.

-Puedes contestar sin vergüenza – Emil esperaba la respuesta con una tierna sonrisa.

-El rosa... - hubo un silencio entre todos, Minami le sonrió, y Emil contuvo la risa, lo cual abochornó a Guang y lo hizo ocultar su cara con las manos.

-Lo siento pequeño, no era mi intención reírme – dijo Emil, nervioso y arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Aunque no tiene nada de malo, no es mi color favorito, pero es normal que a muchas personas les guste – lo que dijo Minami lo calmó un poco.

-Además, debes tener una buena razón para amar un color tan chillón – Minami se dio una palmada en la cabeza por el comentario de Emil.

-Sutil.

-Bueno... creo que es un color muy lindo y relajante, no es como otros que se ven súper enérgicos como el amarillo, sobrios como el marrón, o apagados como el negro.

-Entiendo, es una buena razón para que te guste – Emil le acaricio la cabeza a Guang Hong, ya empezaba a acostumbrase a que ese chico tan alto no respetara el espacio personal, sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención.

Pasaron todo el día junto a Emil, era extraño hacer eso con alguien que acababan de conocer, pero esa era la principal razón que tenía el checo para estar tan cerca de esos dos, quería dejar de ser un extraño, quería conocerlos aunque sea un poco y lograr formar amistad con ellos, pues los únicos amigos que había logrado tener eran Micky y Sara, todos los demás lo consideraban demasiado extraño y enérgico como para volver a establecer una conversación duradera con él. Estaba anocheciendo, su último panorama fue ver las luces reflejadas en el rio, desde el puente viejo de Florencia; Guang y Minami se veían felices, la presencia de Emil no era molesta para ellos, comprendían su torpeza ante algunas situaciones, y hasta les parecía tierno que fuera así.

-Minami, Guang ¿No sintieron que hizo más calor de lo normal? Estamos en primavera, pero creo que el calentamiento global está más fuerte este año.

-También lo noté, aunque no impidió que fuera divertido – Minami sonreía agradecido.

-Gracias por el paseo señor Emil – Guang Hong aun no dejaba de lado las formalidades.

-Pueden decirme solamente Emil ¿Mañana quieren venir a la residencia Crispino? Ahí es donde vivo, tenemos una gran piscina ¿Les parece bien esa idea? – Guang abrió los ojos, creyó que solo tendría oportunidad de acercarse a los Crispino el día de la boda, pero ahora había encontrado sin querer, otra forma de avanzar en su venganza.

-No sé, yo no sé nadar muy bien – Minami parecía algo preocupado.

-¡A mí me encantaría ir, sería muy divertido Emil! – Guang Hong sonaba más animado y tierno, Minami notó algo extraño en él, como si detectara falsedad, así que lo miró seriamente.

-¡Estupendo! Mañana iré a buscarlos a su hotel, podemos divertirnos en mi casa ¡podrían venir todos los días! – Minami se quedó algo sorprendido por esa propuesta, Emil parecía ser muy ingenuo, quizás se comportaba así por la falta de amistades, no sabía avanzar lento por sus ansias de cariño.

-¡Eso me encantaría! – Guang se veía feliz, pero ese tipo de felicidad le daba mala espina a Minami.

El checo llevó en su auto hasta su lugar de hospedaje a los dos asiáticos, luego de una hora, Minami y Guang estaban en sus respectivas camas, una al lado de la otra, en completo silencio, ese día había sido inusual, hablaron tanto, que ahora no tenían tantas ganas de charlar entre ellos; sin embargo, Minami estaba preocupado, así que rompió el silencio.

-Oye Guang.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué día piensas matar a los Crispino?

-Probablemente cuando tenga la oportunidad.

-Emil estaba representándolos, eso significa que confían mucho en él, debe tener una relación cercana con ellos.

-¿Tú crees?...

-Guang... ¿Quieres aprovecharte de Emil para acercarte más a esos dos?

-Bueno... yo solo estoy aprovechando la circunstancia, que todo se desarrollara de esta manera es pura coincidencia – Minami se volteó para ver directamente a los ojos de Guang Hong.

-Si vas a usar a Emil, no finjas que te importa, o que eres su amigo – lo dijo de forma tan severa que Guang se sintió ligeramente intimidado.

-Emil me cae muy bien, no pretendo usarlo, solo... acepte su propuesta, eso es todo.

-No hagas algo de lo cual te puedas arrepentir, te lo repito, si solo quieres usarlo, es preferible que lo ignores y esperes hasta el día del matrimonio para atacar ¿Comprendes?

-Si... lo entiendo, no te preocupes – hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos – Minami sempai, ¿crees que los Feltsman ya estén en casa de los Crispino?

-Es posible, entre ellos es la boda, así que tienen que estar unas semanas antes en Italia, para organizarlo todo, y para que los novios tengan sus despedidas de solteros en la misma ciudad.

-Si me aparezco en la mansión Crispino y ellos están ahí, me reconocerán.

-Por eso es que también creo que es muy arriesgado ir a esa mansión antes de tiempo, pero sí de cualquier forma quieres hacerlo, yo sugeriría que te pusieras algo para ocultar ligeramente tu identidad, para no ser reconocido tan fácilmente, y que al mismo tiempo Emil no sospeche nada.

-Intentare usar un disfraz recatado, sería terrible ser descubierto.

-Solo debes evitar estar cerca de esa familia, no creo que sea tan difícil en una mansión tan grande.

-Eso espero...

-Ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches Guang.

-Buenas noches, Minami sempai.

Al día siguiente, Guang Hong se peinó con algo de gel, llevando su cabello hacia atrás, también se vistió de forma más alegre, sin usar la gabardina que usó en Rusia, y además, tenía unos anteojos de sol preparados, para ocultar sus rasgos asiáticos si algún Feltsman pasaba a algunos metros de él. Emil llegó a buscarlos a medio día, y se los llevó hasta una hermosa mansión de mármol, rodeada de un enorme jardín lleno de flores, a diferencia de la mansión Feltsman, que carecía de ellas; Guang estaba maravillado, hasta las enredaderas de esa residencia tenían flores hermosas, todo era demasiado bonito, pero vio un rostro conocido asomarse por la puerta principal, y toda la alegría que sentía desapareció ante ese rostro que odiaba tanto.

Guang Hong se colocó los anteojos y caminó junto a sus amigos, comenzó a sentir que su estómago se retorcía de nervios y que su sudor se volvía frio; Georgi estaba saliendo al mismo tiempo que ellos pretendían entrar, las manos de Guang temblaban ante el inminente cruce de miradas que tendría con esa persona que tanto detestaba, sentía como el aire se volvía más pesado, definitivamente no pasaría inadvertido mientras subía las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Georgi las bajaba. Pudo respirar más calmadamente cuando pasó a su lado sin que se inmutara, era un enorme alivio para él.

Georgi bajó un par de escalones más, y un presentimiento lo invadió, una simple corazonada, quizás el olor de la presencia de alguien que ya había visto anteriormente; abrió los ojos cuando sintió a las dos personas que acompañaban al "perro" de los Crispino, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, se volteó sin previo aviso y jaló el brazo de uno de esos jóvenes con todas sus fuerzas, con un movimiento rápido sostuvo su caída con una mano, mientras le quitaba los anteojos de sol con la otra. Se quedó sorprendido al mirar fijamente a los ojos de Guang Hong, reconoció que era el chinito que se había colado en su habitación hace casi dos meses; Guang lo miraba, congelado y temeroso, sintió escalofríos y angustia por lo que podía pasar ahora que fue descubierto tan rápidamente; observó con temor a su alrededor, los guardias estaban concentrados en la escena, preparados para atacar si algo no andaba bien, Emil miraba sorprendido por la extraña acción de Georgi, y Minami estaba tenso, mostrando su mirada frívola que tanto miedo provocaba, llevó su mano disimuladamente hasta su pistola, esperando el momento justo para sacarla y defender a Guang Hong.


	11. Capítulo 11: La cacería

Georgi sujetaba a Guang, sin dejar que cayera por las escaleras, cualquiera diría que esa pose parecía romántica, pero entre ellos dos el ambiente era distinto, Guang Hong estaba asustado y consternado, su corazón estaba acelerado por el temor a lo que pasaría ahora que fue descubierto, observaba a todos a su alrededor, nadie entendía la reacción de Georgi Popovich, no sabían si era una señal buena o mala, pero sí se veían sumamente extrañados. Georgi por otra parte se veía increíblemente serio, estaba analizando detenidamente a ese chico que había intentado patéticamente acabar con su vida, en su mente trataba de decidir qué hacer con él, hasta que se decidió luego de unos largos segundos y sonrió amistosamente.

-Lo siento pequeño, creo que te confundí con alguien más - dijo en voz alta y lo ayudó a incorporarse, todos se tranquilizaron, sobre todo Minami, que ya estaba preparado para luchar y salvar a su amigo.

-¿Qué?... - Guang no podía creer lo que decía Georgi, se supone que ahora debían empezar a perseguirlo por haber intentado matar a un Feltsman, pero el mismo Georgi Popovich lo estaba salvando de esa situación, y eso no lo tranquilizaba, definitivamente el ruso tenía una razón específica para no delatarlo, lo hacía sentir inquieto por lo que tramaba.

-Georgi ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Emil con confusión.

-Para ti soy el "Señor Georgi" - le dijo con desprecio - no es nada, solo confundí a este niño con un conocido, eso es todo - Guang Hong estaba aún incrédulo, sentía aun una falta de aire por culpa del susto.

-Ah, entiendo señor Georgi, por un momento me preocupé - Emil le mostró su sonrisa amigable a Georgi, este no cambió la expresión despreciativa, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-¿Estas bien Aoyama kun? - preguntó Minami con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien...

-Pasen amigos, hay vestidores dentro de la casa que la conectan con la piscina ¡la pasaremos bien!

Guang caminaba detrás de sus amigos, estaba pálido por lo que acababa de pasar, al llegar a los vestidores, Emil los dejó para que se cambiaran mientras él iba a su habitación; solo en ese entonces Guang Hong pudo desahogarse, suspiró profundamente mientras se dejaba caer apoyado en la pared, Minami se arrodilló y tocó su hombro.

-Casi te da un paro cardiaco.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te reconociera? ¿No dijiste que lo habías mirado directamente a la cara el día que estuviste en Rusia?

-Si me reconoció.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no ordenó que te mataran?

-No lo sé, eso es lo que más me preocupa, no entiendo que es lo que pretende.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Yo también...

-Sé que es muy sospechoso, pero viendo el lado positivo, nadie más que yo, tú y ese cretino sabemos quién eres en realidad.

Dejaron de hablar cuando Emil los llamó enérgicamente en la puerta de los vestidores, él ya estaba listo, llevaba un short de baño azul y una toalla en su hombro, listo para darse un chapuzón con sus amigos. Guang y Minami lo siguieron, algo tímidos por las miradas de los empleados, se veían amargados, podían sentir como murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Al entrar en la piscina, Guang Hong comenzó a relajarse luego del momento tenso que había sufrido, flotaba con facilidad en el agua, esa sensación le daba algo de paz, pero fue interrumpida por los pataleos de Minami, quien se sujetaba a la orilla de la piscina y movía sus piernas, practicando como si fuera un niño que recién estaba aprendiendo a nadar; luego dejó de sujetarse, y cuando quiso lanzarse a nadar, casi se hunde, así que empezó a nadar como perrito de una forma que a Guang le parecía muy graciosa. Guang Hong le ofreció su ayuda, lo tomó por las axilas y caminaba mientras llevaba a Minami, que pataleaba sin parar, así simulaba estar nadando, aunque no lo hacía coordinadamente, así que Guang trató de instruirlo; Emil los miraba con ternura, quiso ayudar también a Minami, pero fue interrumpido por una empleada de unos 50 años, quien era la que supervisaba el trabajo de todos los sirvientes de la mansión Crispino; esa mujer miraba severamente a Emil, y este se dirigió hacia ella, cabizbajo.

Cuando Emil salió de la piscina, Guang Hong se dio cuenta de que Georgi estaba de vuelta, el ruso entró a la zona de la piscina y se sentó en una silla playera cruzando una pierna encima de la otra, apoyando un codo en ella y sosteniendo su quijada con una mano, miraba con una sonrisa a Guang, quien trataba de ignorarlo mientras seguía enseñándole a nadar a Minami, ahora intentaba lograr que el japonés flotara, y si soltaba su espalda, su amigo se hundía completamente, era divertido verlo. Pero la mirada atenta de Georgi molestaba a Guang Hong, esos ojos estaban posados sobre él, recorriendo todo su cuerpo detalle por detalle, Georgi analizaba la apariencia de Guang detenidamente, y este sentía una creciente incomodidad, no entendía que pretendía dejándolo libre y mirándolo de esa forma, no quería imaginar las razones, pero los ojos de ese idiota lo hacían sentirse incómodo y avergonzado; dejó de ayudar a Minami y se quedó detrás de él, ocultándose de la vista fija de Georgi; Minami entendió lo que pasaba, y se interponía entre Georgi y Guang Hong de forma disimulada, no quería que lo reconocieran como un aliado en la venganza de Guang, quería mantener la faceta de un simple amigo.

Al ver como el pequeño de cabello extraño no dejaba de interponerse, Georgi se quitó la ropa, quedando solamente en boxers, no le importaba lo que opinara la gente, se metería a esa piscina incluso estando desnudo; nadó tranquilamente siguiendo a Guang Hong, este dejó a Minami en una orilla y se fue hasta la parte más profunda de la piscina por debajo del agua, para su mala suerte Georgi también sabia sumergirse, así que continuó siguiéndolo con una sonrisa, sus miradas se cruzaban bajo el agua, y Guang no disimulaba el odio en sus ojos; salió a tomar aire, y Georgi apareció delante de él; estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, pero debía controlarse para no levantar sospechas; Georgi lo acorraló y comenzó a hablarle.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre mocoso - Guang se sentía extremadamente incómodo y molesto, luego de un silencio de varios segundos, decidió que era inútil escapar y alterarse, no le convenía.

-Guang Hong.

-Suena horrible, a diferencia de tu apariencia - Guang trató de retroceder, irritado por ese comentario fuera de contexto, le daba asco pensar que de verdad ese maldito pensaba que era lindo - aunque para tu desgracia, no me interesan los hombres - Minami se acercaba a ellos lentamente, agarrándose de la orilla de la piscina, para no ahogarse en la parte más profunda - aunque a mi hermanito Yuri le encantaría tomarte, otra vez - Guang Hong controló la rabia.

-Podrías apartarte, necesito algo de espacio.

-No seas tímido, yo no muerdo, aunque no me vendría mal clavarte los dientes como lo hizo Yuratchka, eso fue lo más divertido que he visto- tocó la espalda de Guang, fingiendo ser amistoso - tengo buenos recuerdos de ti gracias a tu estupidez.

-No deberías tocar a alguien que acabas de conocer.

-Díselo al perro de los Crispino, es tan patético que se lanza a los brazos de cualquiera en el primer saludo, espantándolos rápidamente, todo un fenómeno - Guang Hong apretó los puños, intentando no explotar por la rabia.

-A mí me parece alguien muy cortés, su presencia no es molesta, como la de cierta persona.

-Jaja, lo defiendes, pero quieres matar a sus queridos amos, eso es contradictorio... ¿te divierte usarlo?

-No lo estoy usando.

-Que mentira - picó la mejilla de Guang con su dedo, sin quitar una falsa sonrisa de dulzura - tu inocente rostro es solo una máscara, en realidad eres todo un manipulador sin sentimientos, no entiendo por qué me odias, si nos parecemos en algunas cosas - Guang apartó su dedo sin mucha brusquedad, para no llamar la atención de la gente.

-Definitivamente no nos parecemos en nada, no tengo tan baja la autoestima como para compararme a mí mismo con alguien como usted.

-Que gracioso, por cierto, que lindo tatuaje tienes - Georgi empezó a acariciar la espalda de Guang Hong, presionándola con sus dedos y moviéndolos delicadamente, estaban demasiado cerca, Guang ya no aguantaría la rabia y las náuseas si seguía haciéndolo - me pregunto si es posible borrar un tatuaje a latigazos - Guang Hong ya no podía contener las ganas de golpearlo, pero pudo detenerse cuando Minami llegó a su lado.

-Aoyama kun, no me dejes atrás, creí que me enseñarías a nadar - Minami fingía una conversación normal para interrumpir a Georgi - oiga ¿usted es de la familia Feltsman verdad?

-Sí, soy Georgi Popovich ¿y tú eres?

-Minami Kenjirou, nidaime de los yakuza, estoy invitado a la boda de su hermana.

-Oh, encantado de conocerlo ¿Es amigo de este jovencito?

-Sí, hace unas semanas se unió a nuestro clan, desde ese día estamos casi siempre juntos - Minami trataba de distraer a Georgi, y al mismo tiempo procuraba no ser considerado su enemigo, indicando su estatus y el hecho de que desde hace muy poco tiempo conocía a Guang.

-Ah, entiendo, es un muchacho encantador - rodeo el hombro de Guang Hong con su brazo y rozó su cuello con su nariz - quisiera abrazarlo todo el día, a ese nivel me cautiva su ternura - Guang no podía sentirse más incómodo.

-Señor Georgi, no es que quiera regañarlo, pero en Japón ese tipo de cercanía se considera acoso sexual, no somos una sociedad que tenga contacto físico con gente con la cual aún no tenemos un fuerte lazo de confianza, por eso mi compañero debe estar asustado, por favor compréndalo - Georgi soltó a Guang Hong.

-Oh lo siento, desconozco las costumbres extranjeras, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pequeño Guang.

-Acepto sus disculpas - Guang Hong lo dijo de forma cortante, disimulando su desprecio.

-Bueno, me perdonarán, pero ya debo salir del agua, tengo cosas que hacer - se fue nadando y se detuvo volteando la cabeza para mirar a Guang - espero que podamos volver a pasar tiempo juntos, Guang Hong.

Al salir de la piscina, Emil pasó al lado de Georgi, se veía deprimido y mantenía la cabeza agachada, le hizo una seña a sus amigos porque debía decirles algo; Minami fue quien más tardó en llegar, nadando con su extraño estilo de perrito. Cuando estuvieron frente a Emil, sintieron preocupación por su triste cara.

-¿Qué pasó Emil? No te ves muy bien - Minami era el que solía iniciar las conversaciones.

-Yo... creo que fue una mala idea invitarlos aquí, debería llevarlos a casa, lo siento mucho...

-¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto Guang, extrañado por el cambio de opinión.

-Porque yo no debería invitar a gente como si esta fuera mi casa...

-Pero si es tu casa, bueno, quizás no eres familiar de los Crispino ¿pero confían en ti, verdad? - dijo Minami, asumiendo que si Emil representaba a los hermanos en las reuniones, debía ser alguien de confianza para ellos.

-Supongo...

-Emil ¿Le pediste permiso a los Crispino para invitarnos? - Para Guang Hong era más importante esa información.

-Sí, y aceptaron.

-Entonces, no le veo el problema, no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto - Minami le habló con una sonrisa, intentando contagiársela a Emil.

-Pero, la supervisora, dijo que yo no tenía el estatus para invitar a cualquier persona, los empleados no tienen ese derecho, por eso me dijeron que yo tampoco debía.

-¿Pero tú eres un empleado? - Minami parecía confundido.

-Yo... no lo sé.

-De cualquier forma, si tienes el permiso, no debería haber problema - dijo Guang para calmar a Emil, que parecía muy triste.

-¿Quién fue la bruja que te dijo esas cosas? - Minami ahora se veía molesto; Emil apuntó disimuladamente a la supervisora, que parecía impaciente, esperando que Emil se llevara pronto a Guang Hong y a Minami. El japonés salió de la piscina y se fue a hablar con ella, sonriendo para ocultar su enojo - Disculpe señora, pero mi amigo nos acaba de decir que usted dijo que nosotros no podemos estar aquí ¿Me podría explicar por qué?

-Porque Emil se da aires de grandeza invitando a gente cualquiera a una residencia que no es suya, por eso deberían retirarse rápidamente por las buenas.

-¿Ha dicho usted "gente cualquiera"?

-Eso he dicho.

-¿No sabe con quién está hablando? - le dijo Minami con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Minami Kenjirou, sucesor de los yakuza, estoy invitado a la boda y todas las actividades previas a esta - la mujer se sorprendió, avergonzada por haber sido insolente con alguien importante.

-Lo siento mucho por no saber quién era, puede quedarse señor Kenjirou.

-Pero ese no es el problema, lo importante que usted debe saber es que Emil tiene el permiso de los Crispino para invitar a quien quiera, y si lo desea, puedo llevarla hasta los hermanos Crispino para confirmar esto - la mujer palideció.

-No se preocupe, no es necesario, le creo.

-Muchas gracias - le sonrió con los ojos cerrados y volvió a la piscina junto a Emil y Guang, diciéndoles que el asunto ya estaba arreglado.

Guang continuó enseñándole a nadar a Minami, ahora lo sujetaba del estómago mientras este movía los brazos y pataleaba torpemente, Emil nadaba rodeándolos con una amplia sonrisa, Minami le decía que no le presumiera, y este se disculpaba y soltaba una risa amistosa. En un momento, Emil tomó los brazos de Minami y empezó a enseñarle algo distinto, que el llamó "valor", y se lo llevó contra su voluntad hasta la parte profunda de la piscina; como el checo era muy alto, podía seguir tocando el suelo de la piscina si daba saltos dentro del agua, Minami pataleaba histérico, le gritaba a Guang Hong que lo ayudara, y este los empezó a seguir, riendo por las expresiones del japonés. Detuvo su risa cuando sintió que unos ojos lo miraban, distinguía que alguien los miraba a escondidas, de seguro era Georgi, su mirada comenzó a ponerlo incomodo otra vez, aunque por momentos trataba de convencerse que era solo su imaginación; Emil estaba volviendo junto con un nervioso Minami hasta la mitad de la piscina, en ningún momento soltó al pequeño asiático.

-¿Estas bien Guang? ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó Emil al verlo detenido y mirando un punto fijo, como si buscara a alguien.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy imaginando cosas, no te preocupes Emil - le dijo con una sonrisa muy tenue.

-¿Seguro? - insistió Emil.

-Seguro, no te preocupes... oye Emil ¿Por qué no le dijiste a esa mujer que tenías permiso para traernos aquí?

-Bueno... es que no me salieron las palabras.

-No debes dejarte pisotear, de seguro eres más importante que esa vieja, por algo los Crispino te tienen confianza - dijo Minami, que ahora estaba sujetándose con brazos y piernas en la espalda del checo.

-Lo intentaré...

-¿No tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo? - preguntó Guang Hong, tratando de saber más sobre su problema, para poder ayudarlo.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces, por qué no demostraste autoridad frente a esa bruja si tú eres su superior? - Minami lo miró algo molesto mientras se sujetaba a él.

-Porque, no sé si soy superior.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? - le insistía Minami.

-¿Eres un empleado Emil? - preguntó Guang intentando descifrar lo que trataba de decir Emil

-No...

-¿Subjefe? - para Minami esa era la opción más probable.

-No lo sé... - Minami y Guang Hong se miraron extrañados.

-¿Eres un simple amigo de los Crispino? - siguió Minami.

-No se...

-¿Quizás como un hermano para ellos? - Guang no creía que esa opción era poco probable, pero aun así contaba entre las posibilidades.

-Crecimos juntos, pero aún no se si deba considerarme su hermano menor.

-¿Entones que eres? - Minami hizo la pregunta definitiva.

-No lo sé... - Guang Hong y Minami estaban mucho más confundidos ahora.

-No te entiendo Emil ¿Por qué aun siendo criado junto a los hermanos, sigues considerándote inferior?

-Porque de algún modo lo soy - Guang puso su mano en el hombro de Emil, tratando de darle ánimo ante esas incomodas preguntas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no eres inferior Emil, si tú no puedes creer eso, entonces créeme a mí - Emil abrazó dulcemente a Guang Hong cuando escuchó eso.

-Mi razón para pensar así, es porque yo no fui adoptado por el fallecido Don Crispino.

-¿Cómo que no fuiste adoptado? - pregunto Minami, ahora los tres estaban pegados, Emil abrazando a Guang, y Minami abrazando a Emil desde su espalda, para sentirse seguro a mitad de la piscina.

-Yo fui comprado - los dos asiáticos se quedaron callados, incrédulos ante esa respuesta.

-¿Comprado?... - Guang Hong pasó de no creer, a preocuparse, pues ahora todo lo que decía Emil parecía cobrar sentido.

-Yo fui comprado en mi país natal, Republica Checa, fui secuestrado a los 4 años por traficantes de personas, Sara me eligió, y su padre me compró para sus hijos - lo decía naturalmente, aunque con un poco de melancolía.

-Que horrible... - ahora era Guang quien abrazaba a Emil - pero ¿ahora eres libre, verdad?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Y te reencontraste con tu verdadera familia? - preguntó Minami, impresionado por la manera de hablar de Emil, sentía que si él estuviera en su situación, ya estaría llorando.

-No, la verdad ni siquiera recuerdo a mis padres.

-¿Nunca has tratado de buscarlos? - Minami esperaba un si como respuesta.

-No.

-¿Por qué? - Minami no lograba entender eso.

-Porque, mi familia debió seguir con su vida, al igual que yo, ahora yo pertenezco a los Crispino, no quiero revelarme haciendo algo así.

-No te estarías revelando, y tu familia de seguro hasta hoy en día se lamenta de haberte perdido, no deberías pensar que te olvidaron - Guang Hong fijó sus ojos en los de Emil, un poco molesto, pero al mismo tiempo triste por tal historia; Emil pegó su mejilla en la de Guang Hong con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, quizás en algún punto de mi vida los busque, pero, por ahora prefiero pasar tiempo con Micky, Sara, y ustedes dos, mis nuevos amigos - sonrió con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de ternura.

-Prométeme que iras a buscarlos algún día - Guang insistía con ese tema, no le gustaba la idea de que Emil estuviera dejando de lado a su verdadera familia, por estar junto a personas que lo habían comprado como si fuera un objeto.

-Está bien, lo prometo - Emil le besó la frente a Guang Hong, a los dos yakuza ahora ya no les importaba tanto la excesiva cercanía, comprendían que esa era la forma de ser de ese gigantón.

Pasaron las horas, ya era hora de irse al hotel, Minami y Emil, que eran más conversadores, caminaron más rápido que Guang mientras hablaban, y sin darse cuenta lo dejaron atrás, a este no le molestaba eso, pues le gustaba verlos felices, pero se sentía muy tenso porque sabía que Georgi lo seguía, manteniendo una distancia de 6 metros. Cerca de la entrada estaba Yuri Plisetsky, ojeando su teléfono apoyado en la pared, desvió la vista cuando pasaron Emil y Minami, se sorprendió cuando vio al enano que lo amordazó en Japón, pero quedo casi boquiabierto cuando distinguió al otro enano que venía a unos 4 metros de esos dos, le analizaba el rostro sin creer que se trataba del chino que se le escapó en Rusia cuando pretendía divertirse; no sabía si debía llamar a los guardias o atacarlo por su propia cuenta, miró atrás de Guang Hong, y vio que Georgi ponía su dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole al rubio que no debía hacer escándalo.

Yurio comprendió el mensaje de su hermano y se llevó una botella de agua a la boca mientras miraba fijamente a Guang, cuando este notó su presencia, el rubio lo empezó a observar con una sonrisa pícara y ojos intensos, lamio la parte más angosta de la botella de forma provocativa y burlona, dándole una señal en doble sentido al chinito que no alcanzó a tomar ese día de abril; Guang Hong apretó los puños, su estómago se retorció de la rabia y vergüenza, las miradas de esos dos rusos lo hacían enojar demasiado, pero no debía actuar impulsivamente si quería seguir pasando desapercibido.

-¿Qué tal mocoso? ¿Vienes a continuar lo que dejamos a medias? - Le dijo el rubio, sin quitar su sonrisa pervertida; Guang no pudo ocultar su cara de repulsión y odio, pero miró hacia otro lado intentando ignorar el comentario - ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaron mis dedos? - Guang Hong se detuvo y empuñó las manos, comenzó a respirar profundamente para evitar ir a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a ese ruso, repetía una y otra vez en su mente: contrólate, contrólate.

-Vaya preguntas Yuratchka, deberías empezar las conversaciones más amistosamente, por ejemplo, preguntando el nombre de este pequeño - le dijo Georgi, parecía divertido por la escena.

-No me interesa su nombre - el adolescente caminó en dirección a Guang, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, reconociendo la forma de ese cuerpo que tanto le había gustado, y que estuvo a punto de tomar en Rusia - hay algo mucho más interesante en él.

-Yo podría ayudarte hermanito, te prometí que este chico seria tu juguete.

Georgi también caminó hacia Guang Hong, quien retrocedía evitándolos, estaba cada vez más desesperado por agredirlos, pero si llegaba a hacerlo, todo acabaría para él, la mansión estaba repleta de guardias, y aun no encontraba un punto ciego para utilizar al momento de matar a los Crispino. Los rostros de esos dos se veían llenos de perversión, Georgi había dicho que no le interesaban los hombres, pero lo que parecía excitarlo era ver el temor de Guang y verlo siendo lastimado; Yuri por otra parte lo veía como un mero objeto sexual, le encantaba la apariencia pequeña e inocente que reflejaba Guang Hong, lo deleitaba la idea de poseerlo y succionar toda la inocencia que ese cuerpo dejaba ver. Dejaron de acorralarlo cuando Emil y Minami regresaron a buscar a Guang, los rusos se detuvieron ante la mirada desconcertada de esos dos.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, Yurio kun? - preguntó Minami.

-No soy "Yurio kun", soy Yuri, y no hacemos nada, solo queremos hablar con este mocoso.

-No te refieras a él como un mocoso Yuri, debes ser más cortés - le dijo Georgi con su falsa sonrisa simpática.

-¿Huh?

-Mis disculpas si esto no se ve bien, es que parece que el pequeño es muy tímido, por eso se comportó así, olvidé que no debemos presionarlo a socializar - Georgi trataba de hablar con naturalidad, aunque su tono era algo hipócrita - ¿Nos perdonas pequeño Guang Hong? - Guang miraba hacia otro lado, y asintió con resignación, debía jugar a su juego para no ser descubierto.

-Ah entiendo, Aoyama kun, es hora de volver al hotel, despídete - dijo Minami intentando mantenerse sereno.

-Buenas noches, señores Feltsman - Guang no los miraba a los ojos, intentaba no parecer enojado, pero no podía evitar lucir incomodo; Yuri lamio sus labios susurrando el nombre de Guang Hong, y este tuvo ganas de cubrir su cuerpo, sentía que lo desnudaban con la mirada.

Salieron los tres amigos hasta el automóvil de Emil, que estaba en el hermoso jardín de los Crispino, Guang estaba cabizbajo, deprimido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se sintió tan atrapado y limitado, no podía defenderse en esa situación, y eso lo frustraba; Minami iba a su lado, preocupado, apenas se descuidó por unos minutos, y Guang Hong ya estaba siendo molestado por Georgi, debía estar más alerta la próxima vez. Cuando ya estaban viajando en el auto, Emil les comunicó una noticia.

-Mañana los principales representantes de las familias vendrán a una cena organizada por Sara.

-Ya lo sabíamos, el Oyaji vendrá mañana, me hubiera gustado ser el invitado, pero aun no puedo asumir como líder - dijo Minami con resignación.

-La novedad es que Micky y Sara me permitieron invitarlos a esa cena - Minami y Guang abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oye Emil, no es necesario que vengamos todos los días a tu casa y que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos - Minami aún no se acostumbraba del todo al ritmo que Emil tenía para hacer amigos.

-A mí me encantaría ir ¿Debemos venir con ropa formal, verdad? - Guang Hong parecía más entusiasmado, quería aprovechar cada oportunidad para analizar la seguridad de esa mansión.

-Por supuesto, con la ropa más elegante que tengan - les dijo Emil con entusiasmo.

-Está bien, yo también voy - Minami se sentía obligado a ir, para cuidarle la espalda a Guang.

-¡Genial! Quizás no sea un evento muy divertido, pero pasaremos tiempo juntos - Emil parecía muy feliz mientras conducía, su forma de ser ya no le estaba impidiendo hacer amigos, y eso le encantaba. Dejó a sus amigos en el hotel y regresó contento a su hogar.

Por la tarde del siguiente día, Guang Hong y Minami estaban con sus mejores trajes, Guang llevaba una corbata rosa pálido, y Minami una roja, se peinaron el cabello con algo de gel y esperaron a Emil en la entrada del edificio. Cuando este llegó se saludaron con un corto abrazo y se fueron hasta la mansión; había muchos invitados en el patio trasero, conversando entre ellos, Yuri Plisetsky no hablaba con nadie, lucia inusualmente dócil y quizás un poco temeroso, había un chico asiático de gruesas cejas negras a unos metros de él, que lo miraba severamente; el ruso miraba al suelo sin decir una sola palabra, si el hombre de cabello negro se movía un poco, el rubio se tensaba, como si fuera un gato en estado de alerta frente a un perro cazador. Guang no se separaba de su sempai, ambos estaban algo incomodos entre tanta gente desconocida, hasta que ambos distinguieron una cara conocida en la distancia; Minami tomó el brazo de Guang Hong y fueron corriendo a saludar a un amigo de ambos; Guang sentía mariposas en el estómago, un alivio le llenó el alma y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, feliz por lo que veían sus ojos. Leo estaba cerca de la mesa de coctel, charlando con un hombre mayor, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y un cabello largo tomado en una cola de caballo hacia el lado; Minami llegó a su lado, Guang Hong y Leo se miraron, sabían que debían fingir no conocerse, aunque sus miradas de enamorados amenazaban con delatarlos.

-¡Leo kun! ¡Celestino! ¡Qué bueno es verlos aquí! - les dijo Minami haciendo su reverencia de saludo.

-Ciao Ciao - dijo el hombre mayor, moviendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Minami ¿Quién es tu amigo? - preguntó Leo con una sonrisa suave; Minami lo miró algo extrañado, pues se suponía que él había enviado a Guang a Japón, pero de inmediato supo que tenía que seguirle la corriente.

-Él es Guang Hong Aoyama, mi kouhai y un buen amigo mío, últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Es un placer conocerte Guang Hong - Leo tomó delicadamente la mano de Guang y la besó como todo un caballero, su pareja se sonrojó, sentía nervios por la osada acción de Leo, no debían mostrar tanta cercanía, no quería meterlo en problemas, los hermanos rusos estaban cerca, y temía que al ver a Leo haciendo algo así, sospecharan que él era uno de sus aliados.

-El placer es mío... - Guang Hong estaba más ruborizado de lo normal, miraba hacia el lado evitando tener contacto visual con su novio, creía que si lo miraba a los ojos quedaría hechizado y se dejaría llevar besándolo. Leo también estaba un poco sonrojado, ya deseaba besar esos pequeños labios después de una abstinencia de tres semanas, que fueron eternas para él, quería estar cerca de Guang, de una forma mucho más romántica e íntima.

-¿Ese sonido será el vuelo de cupido? Porque parece que anda muy cerca - bromeó Celestino por el inusual saludo de Leo; Guang Hong se puso nervioso.

-Quizás lo sea - dijo Leo con una linda sonrisa, Guang pisó disimuladamente su pie, para que entendiera que debían ser discretos.

En otro sitio, Yurio seguía nervioso e incómodo cerca del chico de cabello negro, incluso si este no lo miraba y se concentraba en charlar con expresión de seriedad con algún invitado que se arriesgara a hablarle y mantener una conversación duradera con él, cosa que pocas veces pasaba. La sola presencia de ese asiático intimidaba a Plisetsky, se sorprendió y enfadó cuando su hermano Georgi se le acercó a esa persona que tanto lo molestaba y que ni siquiera lo dejaba desenvolverse como debía.

-Seung Gil Lee - le dijo Georgi mientras caminaba hacia el coreano - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien - respondió Seung Gil de forma cortante.

-Jaja, tan conversador como siempre ¿has destripado muchos niños últimamente? - Georgi lo dijo en un tono burlón, se refería al trabajo de Seung, quien era líder del más importante cártel de tráfico de órganos en Asia.

-Niños y adultos para ser exactos.

-Que miedo ¿Adquiriste más cosas para tu colección entre toda tu mercancía? - esa pregunta entusiasmó más a Seung Gil, aunque no lo demostraba detrás de su inexpresivo rostro.

-Sí, obtuve buenas piezas.

-¿Qué cosas obtuviste? ¿Qué es lo más destacable? - Georgi sonreía, ahora podrían hablar con fluidez gracias a que conocía cierto hobby del coreano.

-Unos ojos despigmentados, heterocromìa central, se parecían al sol siendo rodeado por un cielo azul.

-Te tentaste a tomarlo, deben ser muy lindos.

-Son una buena pieza, también tengo nuevos tatuajes en la colección, de unos hindús, me gustan los que están hechos a mano.

-Yo conozco a un pequeño yakuza con un tatuaje genial, lleno de simbolismos, lo malo es que solo es de color negro- Georgi se refería al tatuaje de Guang Hong, que vio mientras nadaban en la piscina.

-¿Puedes mostrármelo algún día?

-Por supuesto, pero, si lo quieres tomar, hazlo sin matar a ese chico ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¿Con o sin anestesia?

-Sin anestesia, así es más divertido - Georgi y Seung sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa de este último era casi imperceptible.

Guang y Minami estaban recorriendo los jardines, era raro que Guang Hong no estuviera viendo las preciosas flores, pues estaba más concentrado mirando la mansión, detectando cámaras de seguridad y jaulas de perros guardianes, analizando como burlar todos los sistemas para matar a los Crispino, y de paso a Georgi si tenía la oportunidad. Emil les anuncio a todos que la fiesta continuaría dentro de la mansión, así que todos empezaron a caminar en dirección del salón principal, el Oyaji llamó a Minami, y este estuvo obligado a ir a su lado; pero Guang se quedó intencionalmente atrás, quería seguir revisando el exterior de la mansión, y ser el último en entrar; Minami miró hacia atrás con un mal presentimiento, no quería dejar solo a Guang Hong, ahora podría estar expuesto a los acosos de los hermanos Feltsman, y no estaría ahí para defenderlo.

Guang rondó alrededor de la mansión por un rato más, ya había identificado toda la seguridad del exterior, así que podía ir adentro, en una hora se realizaría la cena, y quería ver si podía sentarse junto a Leo, le interesaba la idea de poder estar aunque sea unos centímetros cerca de él. Camino por los vacíos y oscuros pasillos de la mansión, todos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, era un poco tenebroso, pero lo fue aún más cuando Guang Hong se sintió observado; giró la cabeza y no vio a nadie siguiéndolo, así que continuó su caminata; pero el presentimiento de estar siendo vigilado se intensificó, se volteó rápidamente, y notó una sombra escondiéndose detrás de un mueble. Aceleró el paso, sentía que alguien estaba siguiéndolo con más rapidez; comenzó a perder la calma, estaba en la mira de Georgi y Yuri, no debía quedarse solo con ellos, no después de las intenciones que pudo ver el día anterior.

Siguió caminando rápidamente, pero percibió otra presencia de frente, así que se metió a uno de los cuartos y cerró la puerta con llave; alguien estaba tratando de forzarla bruscamente, sin decir una sola palabra. Guang retrocedía asustado, vio una ventana a sus espaldas y corrió hacia ella rápidamente, la abrió y salió al patio, observaba hacia todos lados, tratando de cerciorarse de que los había perdido; corrió por el costado de la mansión para irse a la entrada, pero vio como Georgi salía por una ventana y se ponía frente a él, apuntándolo con una ametralladora; Guang Hong retrocedió guardando la calma, al llegar a la esquina, corrió rápidamente a una zona repleta de arbustos en el patio trasero, parecía un laberinto, pero menos cerrado.

Georgi vio como Guang se metía en ese lugar, rió suavemente por esa escena, y se fue a un cuarto del patio trasero, era un depósito de armamento y equipamiento de cacería, tomó un rifle y una dosis pequeña de tranquilizantes. Guang Hong ahora caminaba en ese lugar lleno de altos arbustos, con todos los sentidos alerta, estaba preparado para enfrentar a Georgi en esa zona, quería usarla a su ventaja, así que solo debía estar atento a su llegada; pero no se esperó que Yuri Plisetsky apareciera corriendo justo frente a sus ojos con su sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Que asustado te ves mocoso! - dijo mientras le lanzaba una patada a la cabeza; rápidamente Guang la esquivó y sacó su espada.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! - Guang Hong empuño la espada, y Yuri se rió sacando dos grandes cuchillos, atacó con uno a Guang mientras con el filo del otro detenía su espada; este retrocedió rápidamente esquivando la puñalada y lanzando una patada que golpeo el costado del adolescente; casi cae, pero se mantuvo firme para seguir atacando.

-¿Qué más voy a querer? Tu cuerpo obviamente, incluso si te tengo que romper un par de huesos para tomarlo.

El rubio quitó el cuchillo que mantenía a raya la espada de Guang Hong y trató de ponerse atrás de él, dando un gran salto para evitar el corte de la espada de Guang; este estaba cada vez más enojado, ya no quería contener su ira, nadie los estaba viendo, así que podría destrozarle la cara a ese idiota pervertido con confianza, sentía un enorme rencor por lo que le hizo en Rusia. Guang Hong se dio la vuelta para no darle la espalda al adolescente y movió una vez más su espada para atacar, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que desvió las cuchillas del ruso, este agachó la cabeza para evitar ser decapitado. El corazón de Guang se aceleró cuando casi hiere de muerte a ese chico, aun no estaba del todo listo para matar, aunque luego lo pensó fríamente, y llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaría que ese fuera su primer asesinato; aprovechó que el rubio estaba esquivando su espada, para darle una fuerte patada y lanzarlo al suelo. Cayó bruscamente, su cara mostraba rabia y miedo al mismo tiempo, ahora Guang Hong tenía la ventaja; levantó su espada con las manos temblorosas, pretendiendo clavarla en Yuri, pero algo lo detuvo; sintió que un dardo se clavaba en su cuello, seguido de una sensación de debilidad en todo el cuerpo, sus piernas no pudieron mantenerse firmes y cayó de rodillas, pudo mover sus manos con mucho esfuerzo hasta su cuello, trató de quitarse el dardo, pero perdió todas sus fuerzas, mas no perdió la consciencia. Georgi se le acercaba cargando el rifle de caza, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, la misma que mostraba hipócritamente el día que mató a su maestra; Yurio se reía a carcajadas ahora que veía a Guang Hong de rodillas.

-Jajajajaja ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte verdad? - le dio una patada en el pecho que lo hizo caer de espalda, ahora estaba completamente indefenso; Georgi lo tomó de las axilas y Guang empezó a luchar por zafarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cosa que no impedía que Georgi siguiera manteniéndolo quieto firmemente.

-Suéltenme... - Guang Hong tenía una voz débil por los efectos del sedante.

-No no no, eso no sería nada divertido - dijo Georgi en tono de burla - Ya puedes empezar Yuratchka - el rubio abrió la chaqueta de Guang e hizo lo mismo con la camisa, pero de forma más brusca; de un tirón le quitó varios botones, y dejó al descubierto su torso desnudo; comenzó a agarrar y mover sus dedos en los rosados pezones de Guang Hong, este se retorcía tratando de salvarse.

-No te muevas tarado ¿No ves que es inútil? - el rubio metió su mano bajo el pantalón y los calzoncillos de Guang, agarrando bruscamente su miembro, para masturbarlo sin descanso - es mejor que cooperes, ya no puedes hacer nada - Yuri se lamio los labios y besó a Guang Hong sin dejar de manosear su parte intima; como el asiático no abría la boca y apretaba los ojos con molestia, el rubio usó sus dedos para abrirle la boca, poniendo el pulgar en su quijada para mantenerla abierta; de esta forma pudo meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Guang y continuar con ese sexual beso. Georgi se reía sujetando a Guang Hong, el pequeño no dejaba de retorcerse con desesperación, pero el sedante limitaba su fuerza, así que no era un problema para el ruso de cabello negro.

-Pobre, aun no acepta que esta es su única forma de estar vivo - Georgi se burlaba de Guang, este volteó a verlo con desprecio.

-¿Cómo que es mi única forma de estar vivo? Maldito degenerado - a Guang Hong le costaba un poco hablar, estaba realmente débil.

-Vaya, cálmate, eso lo digo porque, al menos dentro de esta mansión, tú no tienes oportunidad de enfrentarte a tantos guardias, una sola palabra mía o de Yuri puede hacer que caigas muerto en dos segundos, es mejor que nos cumplas los favores que te pedimos.

-Ustedes dos nunca me han pedido ningún favor, enfermos - dijo débilmente Guang, mientras Yurio le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior; quitó con brusquedad una pierna de estos, dejando la ropa colgando de una sola pierna, y a Guang Hong casi completamente desnudo.

-Pues ahora te lo pediré pequeño ¿Puedes satisfacer los deseos de mi hermanito menor? - Georgi tomó fuertemente de los cabellos a Guang y lo obligó a arrodillarse, sus rodillas se golpearon contra el pasto; en la mente de Guang Hong apareció la escena de Sara Crispino sujetando el pelo de su maestra mientras Michele Crispino le abría la garganta con su cuchillo; esto lo hizo volverse presa del pánico.

-¡No! - Yuri abrió su pantalón y sacó su erecto pene, caminando con una sonrisa de perversión hacia Guang - ¡No por favor! - el rubio acercó su miembro a la boca de Guang Hong, que estaba desesperado por soltarse - ¡¡Basta!! - no pudo gritar más, el ruso usó sus pulgares para abrirle la boca, y metió de golpe su miembro hasta la garganta del asustado pequeño.

El ruso movía con dificultad su parte intima dentro de la cavidad bucal de Guang, el espacio que creaban los pulgares que mantenían la boca abierta era muy estrecho, pero esa sensación lo excitaba más, chocaba su pene contra el paladar y la lengua del pequeño asiático, que gritaba desesperado aunque no pudiera emitir un fuerte sonido, por su cuerpo débil y por el hecho de tener el miembro del adolescente dentro; el joven ruso reía disfrutando, aunque en un punto dejó de hacerlo, y con un tono molesto le dijo a Guang Hong que moviera su lengua. ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de pedirle eso? Estaba penetrando por la fuerza la boca de un chico que se veía extremadamente asustado y humillado; Georgi se reía a sus espaldas mientras sujetaba del cabello a Guang, pero mirando hacia el lado, no quería ver a dos hombres haciendo algo así, solo le gustaba el sufrimiento del chico.

En la fiesta, Minami se mantenía al lado del Oyaji, mirando a todos lados en busca de Guang Hong, pero cuando pedía permiso para ir en su búsqueda, el jefe de los yakuza se negaba, diciéndole que su deber era estar siempre junto a él, en representación de su clan, incluso si se lo rogaba con un creciente nerviosismo, este se negaba; Emil escuchaba de cerca esa conversación, y Minami lo miró con una expresión de súplica, inmediatamente el checo capto el mensaje y se fue a buscar a Guang Hong.

Afuera en el jardín Guang seguía siendo obligado a practicarle sexo oral a Yuri Plisetsky, sentía una enorme impotencia, su cuerpo estaba tan débil por el tranquilizante, que aunque quisiera, no servía de nada defenderse, se sentía tan indefenso y profanado, incluso pensaba en que habría sentido la maestra el día de su muerte, pues, ese sentimiento de no poder hacer nada mientras le hacían daño, le recordaba la peor escena que había visto en su vida. Comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas mojaban las manos del rubio, que seguía abriéndole la boca para penetrarla frenéticamente; sollozaba desconsoladamente, esos dos monstruos habían planeado todo, incluso la pelea con Yurio fue solo una distracción para darle tiempo a Georgi de tomar el rifle y dispararle un dardo con la dosis necesaria para debilitarlo, mas no para dormirlo. Guang Hong lloraba pensando en Leo, solo deseaba hacer esas cosas junto a él, y ahora estaba siendo violado otra vez por la misma persona, era frustrante, humillante y desconsolador recibir las embestidas del rubio en su boca, sus rodillas dolían por la brusquedad con la que había sido obligado a arrodillarse, su boca estaba salivando mucho, y el miembro duro y caliente del chico ruso solo lograba hacerlo sentir peor, su cara estaba completamente mojada por sus lágrimas; pensaba en lo depravados que eran esos dos, y que ahora estaba forzado a controlarse frente a ellos, su única salvación era evitarlos o estar acompañado de Emil y Minami, pues luchar contra ellos podría atraer a una gran cantidad de guardias; esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un líquido espeso y tibio dentro de su boca, tenía un sabor muy extraño, le causó repulsión, era tanto que sentía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento.

Yuri Plisetsky retiró su pene de la boca de Guang, y este empezó a toser y a tener arcadas, casi se atraganta con el semen del rubio, y ahora escupía y tosía sin parar, llorando como un pequeño. Georgi volvió a jalar de su cabello con fuerza para que se pusiera de pie, y lo tomó de la parte trasera de las rodillas, levantándolo y abriéndole las piernas, dejando sus partes íntimas al descubierto y disposición de su hermano menor; Yuri no tardó en acercarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción y deseo, llevó su mano hasta el ano de Guang Hong y empezó a acariciar su zona privada, estimulándolo mientras lo miraba con sus pervertidos ojos esmeralda; cuando estaba apoyando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Guang, le susurró unas palabras: hace tiempo que quiero metértela, en Rusia me dejaste a medias.

Pudo haber introducido más su miembro, pero tanto Georgi como el notaron que Emil los estaba mirando, congelado por el terrible espectáculo, a sus ojos los Felstman eran ahora dos degenerados que estaban abusando de su pequeño y dulce amigo, eso lo enfurecía por dentro, pero era demasiado difícil para él demostrarlo, pues no consideraba estar en posición de atacar a los miembros de una importante mafia, y que además eran cuñados de Sara.

-¿Qué están haciendo?... - les preguntó con inseguridad, tratando de reprimir sus emociones.

-¿Tu qué crees perro estúpido? Divirtiéndonos con este chico - le dijo desvergonzadamente Georgi, mientras Guang Hong seguía llorando y sollozando.

-Por favor... no más... - la voz de Guang sonaba débil y angustiada, esa imagen de niño que proyectaba Guang Hong, mezclada con la pervertida y desgarradora situación, hicieron que Emil se viera reflejado en él, el checo sintió ganas de llorar, pero debía estar firme.

-Por favor suéltenlo - dijo Emil, un poco más fuerte, pero seguía inseguro; los rusos lo ignoraron completamente y continuaron en lo que estaban. Georgi mantenía las piernas de Guang abiertas, y su hermano introducía la punta de su pene en el orificio anal de Guang Hong, este lloraba y repetía con una débil voz la palabra no. Emil sintió que la ira estaba a punto de apoderarse de él, no era momento para sentirse un esclavo, su pequeño amigo estaba siendo violado frente a sus ojos, y su opinión no valía para los rusos; estaba furioso por tal situación, lo único que serviría ante tal escena era recurrir a la violencia, así que sacó su pistola y apuntó firmemente a los dos hermanos - ¡He dicho que lo suelten!

-¿Huh? ¿Desde cuando tienes el valor para hablarnos así? - el rubio lo miró con rabia y desprecio.

-No eres más que un perro sin voz ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos de esta forma? - Georgi habló en un tono amenazante, pero Emil se forzó a no disculparse y a mantener quieta su pistola mientras apuntaba.

-Si no lo suelta, llamaré a Micky y a Sara para que se encarguen de la situación - dijo Emil con una voz llena de firmeza, los rusos lo miraron furiosos.

-¡Idiota, ni sé que ocurra hacer eso o te las veras con nosotros! - le gritó Yuri sin disimular la rabia que sentía.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, bájenlo y retírense, no quiero ser el responsable de que la unión de los Crispino y los Feltsman se rompa, así que compórtense y dejen en paz a mi amigo.

Georgi se veía resignado, tomó a su hermano de la chaqueta y lo obligó a seguirlo, sin importarle sus reclamos y rabietas; debían dejar a Guang si no querían problemas con su nueva familia. Cuando ya estaban a una gran distancia, Emil corrió hacia Guang Hong, que estaba tirado en el piso completamente débil, sollozando sin parar, ahogado en tristeza; su cuerpecito estaba débil, solo llevaba una camisa abierta y sus pantalones estaban abajo, puestos en una sola pierna; Emil contuvo las lágrimas, se arrodilló, y abrazó a su pequeño amigo.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Guang, si hubiera llegado antes, nada de esto habría pasado - Emil lo estrechaba contra su pecho, Guang Hong lloraba, ahora se sentía seguro, lo suficiente para dejar salir su desgarrador llanto - Por favor... no llores... - Emil le besó la frente y le acaricio suavemente la espalda, tratando de calmarlo, le parecía la cosita más indefensa del mundo - si quieres, puedo llevarte a casa, puedo quedarme contigo, no quiero dejarte solo.

-No... yo debo volver a la cena, debo olvidar esto, yo... - Emil besó otra vez su frente con ternura - yo tengo que quedarme, ayúdame a llegar a esa fiesta por favor.

-Bueno... pero no estás bien, necesitas ayuda y amor para superar esto.

-No te preocupes, debo ser fuerte... - Guang no quería sentirse vulnerable, debía demostrar que no era un debilucho, y que no se echaría a morir por la horrible situación que acababa de atravesar - Ayúdame a levantarme por favor... - Emil lo levantó, Guang Hong apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el sedante aun tenia efectos en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te ves tan frágil? ¿Te drogaron?

-Usaron tranquilizante para animales...

-Entiendo... te ayudaré a vestirte, falta poco para la cena, pero llegaremos a tiempo, no voy a dejarte solo, te lo prometo.

Cuando Guang ya estaba vestido y arreglado, Emil puso un brazo de su amigo detrás de sus hombros, y lo ayudó a caminar, los efectos del sedante ya no eran tan intensos, pero aún le costaba moverse. Cuando llegaron al comedor donde estaban los invitados, Emil soltó a Guang Hong para no levantar sospechas, no quería que todos se preguntaran que le había pasado a su amigo, aunque le estaría vigilando la espalda. Guang caminaba lentamente, sujetándose disimuladamente de los muebles y espaldares de las sillas; para su suerte, había dos asientos vacíos al lado de Leo, así que pudo sentarse a su lado; su novio lo miró preocupado por su apariencia tan frágil, y habló en voz baja mirando un punto fijo en la mesa, para que nadie percibiera la cercanía que en verdad tenían.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas enfermo?

-Te lo contaré después, por ahora, solo puedo decir que me siento un poco débil.

Leo tomó la mano de Guang Hong por debajo de la mesa, era tan gentil que sintió algo de alivio, aunque nada borraría de su mente la sensación desesperante de haber tenido un momento tan pervertido con gente que detestaba. Sara y Michele Crispino entraron en la sala acompañados de Mila Babicheva, Guang los miró de reojo y comenzó a sentir un rencor asesino gracias al recuerdo de esos dos asesinando a su segunda madre, observaba con la cabeza agachada a Sara, que estaba a punto de hablarle a sus invitados.

-Buenas noches señores, espero que estén disfrutando del evento, esta será la primera celebración de entre muchas que se realizaran por el matrimonio con mi adorada Mila, sé que es una unión diferente, pero los tiempos cambian, y también las personas, espero que sepan aceptar esto sin prejuicios, sobre todo por la noticia que quiero entregarles en esta primera fiesta. Verán, hay una razón para reunir a las cabezas de las familias más importantes, pues sus comunicados me ayudaran a difundir una noticia que ni siquiera le he contado a mi querido hermano Michele, porque, se suma otra razón para aumentar mi felicidad... tengo un mes de embarazo, Mila y yo seremos madres en unos meses.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre todos los invitados, seguido de susurros que decían cosas como: ¿De quién es el bebé? Es imposible de concibieran ¿A caso no tiene vergüenza? ¿Qué tipo de depravaciones se vivirán en esta casa? ¿Fue inseminación artificial? Esta mujer cree que somos tontos. Michele estaba anonadado, esa noticia le rompió el corazón de cierta forma, juraba que su hermana iba a llegar virgen al matrimonio, la celaba tanto que no comprendía en que momento pudo embarazarse su amada Sara; quizás la persona más impactada y confundida era Guang Hong, esa revelación lo hacía entrar en un conflicto interno, ya no sabía si matar a Sara era buena idea, porque si lo hiciera, también asesinaría a una criatura inocente que apenas estaba en formación, no sabía qué hacer, todo se complicó gracias a eso, aunque Sara y Mila mostraban una enorme felicidad, sin importarles los murmullos de la gente, se miraban con dulzura, tomadas de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados en una cariñosa unión.


	12. Capítulo 12: Miroir et parfum

Todos en la cena estaban murmurando entre ellos, la noticia del embarazo los sorprendió, quizás de mala manera, pues los representantes de cada familia eran muy prejuiciosos; Yakov y Lilia no sabían cómo reaccionar, el primero sintió una mezcla de asombro y alegría por su primer nieto, y su mujer se veía severa, para ella ese tipo de noticias se debían guardar solo para la gente cercana hasta que llegara el momento apropiado. Guang Hong seguía conmocionado, ahora sentía remordimiento de solo pensar en matar a Sara, deseaba hacerlo, pero ella ahora iba a tener un bebé inocente, eso cambiaba drásticamente sus planes, no quería ser el responsable de la muerte de un infante, así que consideró seriamente la idea de esperar al menos 15 meses para acabar con Sara Crispino, para que gestara y cuidara de su bebé el tiempo necesario; incluso este pensamiento lo hacía sentir cruel, pero no podía olvidar su razón para estar en esa mansión.

-¿Usó inseminación artificial señorita Sara? – dijo Josef Karpisek, un europeo calvo que residía en Turquía al mando de una organización de tráfico de armas; tenía la intención de hacer la pregunta para calmar los tóxicos rumores que rondaban en la mesa.

-Encontré un donante – Sara respondió con una sonrisa, mas no dijo si o no; a su lado Michele seguía con una expresión de desdicha, y Mila estaba con una amplia sonrisa tomando la mano de su prometida.

-¡Muchas felicidades señorita Sara, no hay nada más lindo que tener un bebé y que además sea planeado por sus padres... o madres! – le dijo Celestino, alegre pero un poco nervioso por su metida de pata al decir la palabra "padres".

-Lo más razonable era embarazarse luego de la boda para evitar los prejuicios, o hablar de algún tema más interesante – Seung Gil no ocultaba sus pensamientos aunque sonaran desagradables para algunos.

-Por favor, no tiene nada de malo recibir una noticia como esta – dijo Leo mientras sujetaba la mano de Guang por debajo de la mesa – a mí me parece un buen motivo para alegrarse – Guang Hong miraba al piso, la noticia no era buena para él, y Leo lo sabía, pero aprovechaba cada momento para ponerse romántico con su novio, incluso utilizaba esa situación a su favor – yo me sentiría extremadamente feliz en el hipotético caso de que tuviera una pareja y esperáramos un bebé – empezó a frotar la mano de Guang suavemente, y este se sonrojó, su corazón empezó a aliviarse y sentía mariposas en el estómago, como si esa fuera la primera vez que Leo le coqueteaba – con solo imaginar a un pequeñito solo de nosotros dos, a una criaturita con quien compartir nuestro amor, siento una enorme alegría – Sara se enterneció y varias mujeres de la fiesta suspiraron encantadas por las palabras de Leo, Guang Hong se molestó un poco por lo que su pareja provocaba en ellas, pero las caricias que le daba en su mano y piernas lo calmaron.

Durante la cena Guang trataba de decidir qué hacer con Sara Crispino, esa noticia se mezclaba con el recuerdo del horrible momento que había pasado hace unos minutos y hacia que su mente estuviera repleta de dudas; Leo estaba ahí para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y extrañamente eso no le molestaba a pesar de querer decidirse pronto; sus pequeñas caricias escondidas debajo del mantel, sus discretas miradas de amor y su sola presencia lo hacían sentir extraño, era como si apenas se estuvieran conociendo, como si esos fueran los primeros roces de amor, aunque ambos ya conocieran hasta el rincón más oculto del otro; Leo acariciaba las piernas de Guang Hong, provocándole cosquillas que lo hacían ponerse nervioso en medio de la comida, así que a modo de castigo, Guang también acaricio la pierna de su novio, de una forma más osada, llegando a la entrepierna y casi acariciando su parte intima, mientras degustaba su cena de forma provocativa, para que Leo sintiera los nervios que él sentía. En otro lado de la mesa, Michele comía desganado por la noticia, que para él era una tragedia, a veces su cariño fraternal cruzaba la línea convirtiéndose en un amor incestuoso por Sara, y esa distorsión en su mente lo hacía ver el embarazo como una maldición que lo separaba aún más de ella; Emil estaba sentado al lado de Guang Hong, se veía preocupado mirando su plato, algo lo hacía sentirse intranquilo, y tan pensativo que no se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban entre Guang y Leo, que demostraban a escondidas su amor y deseo.

Al terminar la celebración, todos comenzaron a irse de la mansión, Guang Hong caminaba al lado de Minami, Leo pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, y disimuladamente le entregó un papelito en la mano, que indicaba una dirección, el numero de un cuarto y la hora de llegada; Guang comprendió el mensaje, aunque empezó a dudar, su última experiencia con el sexo había sido angustiante, y temía que Leo se diera cuenta de lo que pasó con él, no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para contárselo, porque seguramente su pareja reaccionaria violentamente y se iría sin pensar a matar a Georgi y a Yurio.

Al otro día se preparó para salir de su hotel, perfumándose y poniendo un poco de loción en su cuerpo, estaba claro que ese día no solo hablaría con Leo, debía estar listo y ser fuerte ante cualquier recuerdo horrible que pasara por su mente, sus noches con Leo debían ser especiales y placenteras, o al menos eso es lo que quería, lo que menos deseaba era que su novio se diera cuenta de lo que le pasó y que actuara impulsivamente. Salió por la puerta trasera del hotel y se fue hasta la dirección indicada en el papel, al entrar al respectivo cuarto, vio a Leo con su disfraz de árabe, esperándolo sentado en el sillón; Guang Hong tomó aire y se sentó a su lado, nervioso, no sabía si empezarían de inmediato, o si hablarían un rato; Leo abrazó a su pareja y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, descargando todas las ansias que tenia de devorarle la boca a su amado ángel, Guang se sentó encima de las piernas de Leo y puso sus brazos atrás de su cuello, sin detener el húmedo y desesperado beso. Cuando se dieron un respiro, rozaron sus narices con suavidad, como tanto les gustaba; se abrazaron y miraron como si fueran dos recién casados.

-¿Has estado bien mi ángel? Te he extrañado tanto, si hubiera pasado una semana más sin verte, habría abandonado el trabajo para ir por ti – Leo le beso el cuello a Guang Hong y este se estremeció.

-He estado bien, al lado de Minami no hay problemas... - lo dijo con inseguridad mientras su novio seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello.

-No te oigo muy convencido ¿de verdad está todo bien?

-Bueno, hubo cierto problema el primer día que entré en la mansión Crispino... - Leo abrió los ojos al recordar algo que vio en la cena.

-Ayer estabas sentado en la misma mesa que los Felstman ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Guang se quedó mudo, trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicar eso.

-Ni yo mismo entiendo, cuando Georgi me vio, no dijo nada.

-¿Qué estará tramando?

-No lo sé... - Leo tuvo una sospecha debido al tono inseguro de Guang Hong, agarró la camisa de su amante y la abrió con fuerza, dejando ver sus pezones, que tenían marcas de uñas gracias a Yuri Plisetsky, Guang recién se percataba de ese detalle, así que ambos palidecieron al ver esas marcas.

-¡Lo sabía! – gritó Leo, furioso porque sus conjeturas eran ciertas.

-Puedo explicarlo...

-Esos idiotas, no te acusan solo porque prefieren seguir molestándote y haciéndote daño, definitivamente, los mataré yo mismo – Guang Hong ahora estaba más nervioso y asustado.

-No hagas eso por favor, no actúes impulsivamente, si los matas el resto de los Feltsman te descubrirán, y no solo tu estarás en problemas, también toda tu familia – Guang toco el rostro de Leo suavemente con sus dos manos, tratando de calmar su ira.

-No me importa, no dejaré que vuelvan a tocarte, no permitiré que te sigan haciendo daño, mañana mismo los mataré.

-Por favor Leo, déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo – rozó su nariz en la de Leo sin dejar de sujetar su rostro – no quiero involucrarte ni que te metas en problemas.

-¿Acaso quieres que deje que te usen como a un juguete hasta que se cansen y te delaten? No gracias, si sigues haciendo las cosas "a tu modo" seguirás siendo herido.

-Y si hacemos las cosas a tu modo habrá incluso más riesgos.

-Guang, yo solo quiero protegerte, otra vez estuviste en las garras de esos bastardos ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron ahora? – Guang Hong bajo la cabeza, angustiado y dolido por el recuerdo.

-Un poco más lejos que antes, pero, tú sigues siendo el único que...

-Entiendo... - Leo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Guang, sabía que para él era difícil hablar de eso – después discutiremos que hacer con esos tipos, ahora solo quiero calmarte mi hermoso angelito – Guang Hong derramó algunas lágrimas, se sentía más seguro en sus brazos y se permitía llorar junto a él, su pareja le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba suaves besos en la frente, era relajante y dulce, lo hacía sentir tan amado y protegido, que el horrible recuerdo pasaba a un segundo plano; junto a Leo, todo era distinto, sus memorias eran más felices, el enfoque que le daba a la vida era diferente, con él era feliz, incluso sentía que podría dejar de lado lo que pasó el día anterior, y que podría dejarse llevar por el deseo y complacer a su pareja. Guang comenzó a besarle el cuello y a morder con suavidad la oreja de Leo, este se sorprendió y mostró un nervioso rostro – bebé, no es necesario que te fuerces a hacer el amor, si no te sientes bien, entonces podemos parar.

-No quiero que lo de ayer me afecte, tampoco quiero dejar de hacerte sentir bien por algo así, has esperado por tres semanas, no quiero descuidarte – Guang Hong siguió besando a su pareja y tratando de desnudarlo.

-Angelito, no es necesario, no tener sexo no es descuidar a tu pareja, yo te estaría descuidando si te dejara hacer algo que no deseas y que puede traerte malos recuerdos – Leo besó suavemente los labios de Guang – te esperaría hasta por mil años mi bebé.

-Hablando de bebé... ayer dijiste que deseabas tener uno – le dijo Guang Hong, sonrojado y mirándolo a los ojos mientras pegaba su nariz a la de Leo.

-Sí, quisiera que tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo algún día, no solo quiero hacerte parte de mi familia, yo quiero tener una familia propia, junto a ti.

-A veces desearía ser una chica – Guang llevó la mano de Leo a su abdomen – para poder darte hijos y gestarlos aquí.

-Te amaría sin importar que fueras chica o chico, y deseo tener un hijo contigo, incluso si no puede ser biológico – Leo acaricio el abdomen de Guang Hong y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Si yo fuera una chica, lo que haremos ahora daría los frutos que esperas – Guang volvió a besarle el cuello a su novio, decidido a no dejarse llevar por la negatividad.

-Bebé, no te presiones – los labios de Guang Hong le provocaron cosquillas y una sensación de placer, trataba de controlarla por respeto a su pareja - ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?

-Si... mi cuerpo ha sido manchado por dos monstruos, quiero que tú me limpies – Guang le dio un profundo beso francés a su pareja, definitivamente no se echaría atrás por lo que pasó, y lo demostraba acariciando el pecho de Leo y besándolo sin parar.

-Está bien mi ángel, yo te limpiaré – Leo levantó a Guang Hong en sus brazos, y mientras lo besaba se lo llevó al cuarto de baño, donde había un gran jacuzzi rodeado de velas esperándolos; se desnudaron y se metieron al agua.

El agua estaba tibia y agradable, Guang se relajó y abrazó a Leo echando su cuerpo encima de él, mirándolo a los ojos con amor y deseo; Leo acariciaba su espalda y su trasero mientras Guang Hong le besaba el cuello y pasaba su lengua desde ese lugar hasta sus labios; a Leo le gustaba que Guang empezara a aumentar el nivel de las caricias, aunque seguía preocupado por el, se preguntaba si se estaba forzando o si de verdad quería hacerle el amor; por otra parte Guang Hong intentaba no pensar en las cosas malas que había vivido, estar con Leo siempre fue su mejor medicina, así que para complacerlo a él y a sí mismo, continuó con caricias más osadas; su mano descendió hasta el miembro de su amado, que ya estaba duro, lo agarró y empezó a mover su mano para excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba, mientras le besaba el cuello y la oreja con una expresión de placer.

Leo se sentó de forma más erguida, así que Guang ya no pudo estar más sobre él, ahora estaban sentados frente a frente, la temperatura de ambos iba en aumento, y Leo consideraba que él estaba haciendo muy poco por su pareja, por eso usó una mano para masturbar a Guang Hong y otra para acariciarle los pezones y agarrarlos con delicadeza; el más pequeño suspiró con placer y lamio los labios de su novio, se le ocurrió algo para probar que podía seguir adelante después de todo lo que le había pasado, y al mismo tiempo hacer sentir muy bien a su pareja; Guang le pidió a Leo que pusiera las velas más alejadas de la orilla y que se sentara en ese lugar, este obedeció algo extrañado por la petición; cuando ya estaba sentado, Guang Hong se colocó entre sus rodillas y apoyo las manos en las piernas de su novio, observaba su parte íntima con nervios y preocupación, reprimía el recuerdo del oral que fue obligado a darle a Yuri Plisetsky, pero aun así su corazón dolía un poco y su cuerpo temblaba; Leo notó la incomodidad de su pareja, le acaricio la mejilla y le repitió que no debía forzarse a nada; Guang tomó aire para reprimir sus pensamientos negativos y se abalanzó sobre el miembro de Leo para meterlo a su boca de un solo bocado; Leo se sorprendió por tal acción de Guang Hong, a la hora de tener sexo era muy distinto al pequeño dulce de siempre, solía ser el que deseaba experimentar cosas que se salían de sus estándares románticos; Guang succionaba el glande de su pareja, chupaba todo sin parar de una forma algo torpe, Leo bufaba por el oral que le daba Guang Hong, no le daba ningún respiro y le provocaba cierto grado de dolor que succionara sin descanso, por eso le acarició otra vez la mejilla y le dijo que debía usar más la lengua, Guang cerró sus ojos y lamio todo el pene de su amado con suavidad, tomándolo con una mano y preguntando con una dulce voz: ¿Así está bien?

Leo se estremeció por la capacidad que tenía su ángel de ser dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo, ahora Guang Hong había metido todo el miembro a su boca y usaba su lengua con delicadeza, recorriendo hasta el último rincón y moviendo su cabeza para sentir como su novio le penetraba la boca; pensó en los distinto que se sentía estar con Leo en comparación con otras personas, y luego de eso su mente se puso en blanco, solo disfrutaba del momento y de los gemidos de Leo ahora que había empezado a chupar de mejor forma. El pene de Leo ahora se sentía más caliente, Guang movía su cabeza y lo acariciaba con su lengua, Leo comenzó a tener ganas de correrse, y no tardó en advertirle a su pareja, mas este no hacía caso y continuaba devorándole el miembro y dándole lamidas, repitió otra vez el aviso, y Guang Hong lo ignoraba, volviendo a meter por completo el pene de su pareja en su boca; Leo no pudo aguantar más y soltó su semen en la boca de Guang, y este lo retuvo durante varios segundos en su lengua, sintiendo el sabor y la densidad de ese líquido, no le parecía asqueroso si provenía de Leo, incluso lo tragó con satisfacción y limpió el glande de los residuos que pudieron quedar; Leo lo observaba excitado, aun después de venirse de esa forma tenía ganas de continuar, así que levantó a Guang Hong en sus brazos, salió del jacuzzi y se lo llevó a la cama.

Recostó a su ángel boca arriba, este lo miraba de forma coqueta, relajando su cuerpo y abriendo las piernas; Leo fue rápidamente hacia un lubricante que estaba encima de un mueble, puso un poco en sus dedos y los introdujo en el ano de su pareja, dilatándolo para que no sintiera dolor. Guang lo miraba con dulzura y deseo, ya estaba preparado para recibir el miembro de su pareja en su estrecho interior; Leo se puso en posición y empezó a introducir suavemente su pene en la entrada de Guang Hong, quien respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos hasta que su novio ya estaba completamente dentro de él, suspiró con placer y Leo comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrándolo mientras poco a poco aumentaba la fuerza; Guang comenzó a gemir, a Leo no le resultaba difícil tocar el punto que le daba más placer a su adorado ángel, sus gemidos eran suaves y agudos, Leo los escuchaba fascinado, ese dulce sonido de su novio disfrutando sin preocupaciones era música para sus oídos; quiso masturbar a Guang Hong mientras movía su pene dentro de su angosta cavidad, pero su pequeño ángel detuvo su mano, no lo dejaría estimular ese lugar, deseaba comprobar si podría venirse solo siendo penetrado. Leo levantó las piernas de Guang y las apoyó en sus hombros, este apretó su estómago, la excitación que sentía consumía todos sus pensamientos, sus gemidos eran escuchados por Leo, y este se encendía más con ese adorable ruido y se movía con rapidez nombrando a Guang Hong con sus diferentes apodos: bebé, ángel, mi pequeño, mi cielo.

Leo contenía las ganas de venirse por segunda vez, no dejaría salir su orgasmo hasta escuchar un cambio en los gemidos de Guang que delatarían su clímax, no tardó en percatarse de tal cambio en la frecuencia e intensidad de los alaridos de placer de su angelito, que ahora se escuchaban más fuertes y extendidos, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos cerrados, y su boca al no poder cerrarse por dejar salir sus sonidos de placer, dejaba caer un pequeño hilo de saliva por sus labios; era una visión embriagadora y deslumbrante, Leo ya sabía que Guang Hong ya estaba en su límite, así que se movió más rápido preguntándole donde quería recibir su semen, y este le respondió a duras penas que deseaba que siempre lo hiciera dentro de él; obedientemente Leo se corrió mientras movía sus caderas, y pocos segundos después Guang llegó al orgasmo, manchando su pecho gracias a la posición en la que estaba siendo penetrado. Se acostaron abrazados dentro de las sabanas, estaban cansados por esa intensa noche, Guang Hong se sentía tranquilo y amado entre los brazos de Leo, se besaban apasionadamente, porque no sabían cuando se volvería a dar una oportunidad para estar juntos de esa forma; pero tuvieron que levantarse de la cama, vestirse y disfrazarse para salir de ese motel, nadie debía saber que se conocían y se amaban.

Al otro día Guang y Minami fueron invitados una vez más a la mansión Crispino, a Minami le parecía un poco molesto que Emil quisiera estar tanto tiempo con ellos, como si no tuviera nada que hacer durante el día, en cambio, Guang Hong comprendía más a su nuevo amigo, y al mismo tiempo estar en la mansión le serviría para analizar las cámaras de seguridad por dentro de la vivienda y así idear un plan. Emil los llevó a su habitación para jugar videojuegos, como si se tratara de un niño queriendo divertirse inocentemente con sus amigos, a Minami y a Guang les parecía bastante divertida esa actividad; Emil propuso que fueran a un parque de diversiones al día siguiente, al contrario que en otras ocasiones, fue Minami quien aceptó de inmediato, y Guang Hong el que dudó, estar fuera de esa mansión no le servía, pero al ver la cara de ilusión que ponía Emil, se sintió forzado a aceptar la invitación, se empezó a preguntar en su mente si Emil era como un niño en cuerpo de hombre o si solo era su cariñosa forma de ser.

Guang le pidió a Emil que le mostrara toda la mansión, Minami lo miró molesto porque sabía que las intenciones de Guang Hong no eran tan inocentes como parecían, pero los siguió con resignación; Emil les enseñaba distintas cosas de la vivienda, cuadros, muebles, jarrones y decoraciones, acompañando su presentación con pequeñas anécdotas de su vida, como cuando jugaba a las escondidas con Micky y Sara o cuando ayudó a elegir cierto cuadro; aunque omitió por completo las anécdotas tristes como cuando sin querer rompió un jarrón encima de la pierna de Sara. Los hermanos Crispino y Mila Babicheva pasaron a un lado de ellos, Michele parecía molesto y discutía con su hermana y su cuñada.

-He pasado toda mi vida protegiendo a Sara de cosas que no fueran adecuadas para su edad, y ahora resulta que está embarazada y su noviecita idiota no demuestra ningún remordimiento por eso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? es inseminación artificial – Emil agachó la cabeza al escuchar a Mila, mientras Guang y Minami se veían algo incomodos por la situación – además, tu concepto de "proteger" es lo más machista del mundo.

-Mila tiene razón Micky, mi decisión de ser madre fue apoyada por ella, y suenas demasiado sobreprotector, ya tengo 22 años, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

-¡¿Por qué solo le pides el consentimiento a Mila y no a mí?! – ahora Michele parecía alterado y Emil le decía que se calmara moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Porque solamente eres mi hermano, ella es mi futura esposa.

-¿"Solo" eso?

-Ya acéptalo bobo – le dijo Mila con fastidio; Georgi estaba caminando y se detuvo a ver la escena con atención y una sonrisa de diversión.

-¡Tu no hables! – Micky se veía increíblemente molesto, casi llegando a ser agresivo, entonces Emil se interpuso y colocó su mano en la espalda de Michele.

-Por favor tranquilízate Micky – Emil parecía nervioso por el estado de su amigo.

-¡No me digas que me calme difettoso! - Michele fue abrazado repentinamente por Emil.

-Por favor – Emil hizo una cara de perrito, Micky suspiro con resignación y agitó el cabello de su amigo con la mano.

-Okey, me calmo, y no hagas esa cara, tonto.

-Bien hecho Emil, eres un amor – le dijo Sara con una sonrisa, Emil también le sonrió y abrazó a los hermanos, odiaba que discutieran, y varias veces los volvió a unir con un abrazo.

-Solo le falta mover la cola – dijo Mila, Guang Hong rompió el silencio, pues luego de escuchar la historia de Emil, no le gustaba que lo compararan con un animal.

-No es un perro – dijo con firmeza, Mila lo miró detenidamente y Guang se quedó helado, acababa de recordar que Mila también lo había visto en la mansión Feltsman, aunque lo vio con las luces apagadas, por eso lo observaba con duda, tratando de recordar si se había topado con Guang Hong en otra ocasión.

-Disculpa ¿Nos hemos visto en otra parte?

-Solo en la cena – dijo Guang conteniendo los nervios y tratando de verse natural; Mila seguía observándolo detenidamente, en la cena ella estaba demasiado concentrada en Sara como para notar su presencia; dejó de mirar a Guang Hong cuando recordó donde lo había visto.

-Tu eres... - Georgi se acercó a su hermana y esta lo miró preocupada – Georgi ¿Este no es el de esa noche?

-No, no es el mismo – por un momento, Guang se sintió algo aliviado con las palabras de Georgi, pero luego recordó el motivo que tenía para no delatarlo, y dejó de lado esa mínima gratitud.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, yo lo vi por más tiempo que tú, además, todos los chinos se parecen, este no es el mismo, créeme – Mila seguía mirando a Guang Hong con incertidumbre, pero luego de pensarlo, le creyó a Georgi y dejó de cuestionar si había visto antes a ese asiático; Guang miró a su lado, Minami tenía la mano en la funda donde guardaba su pistola, otra vez estaba listo para defenderlo, aunque no fue necesario.

Luego de esa escena, Michele se retiró junto a Georgi, Sara se fue a la piscina charlando alegremente con su amada prometida, y Emil, Guang Hong y Minami siguieron explorando las habitaciones; Guang ya tenía contadas las cámaras, y a Emil a veces se le escapada decir que ciertos objetos no debían ser tocados de noche por los sensores que tenían en caso de que un intruso anduviera por la mansión; toda la información que tenía gracias a sus observaciones y por los inocentes comentarios de Emil daba vueltas en su cabeza, las memorizaba para hacerse una idea de cómo actuar el día en que matara a Michele Crispino, y pensaba que si Isabella, la novia de JJ, estuviera con el ahora, idear un plan sería mucho más fácil, ya que ella había sido una ladrona profesional antes de casarse con Leroy y unirse al cartel "De la Iglesia". Emil los invitó a la biblioteca de la mansión con una sonrisa, aunque, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba, su rostro cambiaba a uno que mostraba angustia e incertidumbre, Guang notó ese extraño cambio en el, pero no quiso mencionarlo; Emil entró primero, después Minami, y por último Guang Hong, pero no pudo dar muchos pasos luego de cruzar el dintel de la puerta, pues alguien apareció de la nada, jalando su brazo y cubriéndole la boca; como Guang no hablaba demasiado, sus compañeros tardarían un poco en darse cuenta que él no estaba a sus espaldas. Miró a quien lo había jalado, era Yuri Plisetsky, que le mostraba su sonrisa pervertida mientras lo acorralaba contra una pared, tapándole las salidas con su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha.

-¿Quieres continuar con lo que hicimos en la noche de la cena? Me está impacientando el hecho de no poder terminar el trabajo como se debe y metértela hasta por las orejas – Guang lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y desprecio.

-Quizás, debido a tu apariencia de nena, no estés destinado a hacer eso – le dijo Guang Hong armándose de valor; Plisetsky golpeó la pared con su brazo libre, ahora tres de sus extremidades bloqueaban las salidas de Guang.

-No me provoques idiota.

-Y tú no hagas lo que quieras niño estúpido ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a comportarte? ¿O será que esos padres que tienes nunca han sido tu verdadera familia? – Era como si Guang Hong le leyera el alma a Yurio, la poca información que tenia de los Felstman le hacía pensar que no eran una verdadera familia, y tenía razón.

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, al menos yo aún puedo decir que tengo padres – Guang apretó los puños y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Y al menos yo puedo decir que mi mamá si se comportaba como una verdadera madre, y no crecí como alguien tan desagradable como tú – esas palabras pusieron furioso a Yuri, él siempre quiso que su familia se sintiera como una, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que solo Víctor, su verdadero abuelo, y quizás Mila, eran una familia para él, y ellos habían tomado caminos diferentes y pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con ellos; estaba tan enojado que agarró a Guang Hong de las solapas y levantó su empuñada mano libre con la intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo.

-¡Te dije que te callaras bastardo!

-Tú eres el único bastardo aquí.

Guang había descubierto sin querer el punto débil del rubio, su soledad, y eso hacía que Yurio temblara de ira mientras lo sujetaba; estaba a punto de darle el más fuerte puñetazo que podría haberle dado a alguien, cuando sintió una presencia que lo hacía sentir intranquilo, volteó rápidamente la cabeza, y vio que Seung Gil los observaba con su rostro inexpresivo, pero atento a lo que pasaba. Yuri sintió un escalofrió al verlo, soltó lentamente a Guang Hong y comenzó a retroceder, esos ojos negros se posaban sobre él, no demostraban nada, ni siquiera desprecio, pero Plisetsky sabía que ese rostro sin sentimientos era la máscara de alguien que en el fondo lo detestaba y esperaba el mejor momento para atacarlo; Yurio dejó de moverse y agachó poco a poco su cabeza, intimidado por los recuerdos y frases que sonaban en su mente: "si no tienes nada bueno que decir, cierra el hocico, mocoso idiota" "vuelve a decir algo y te cortare la lengua y hare que te atragantes con ella" "tu voz me irrita, debería cortarte las cuerdas vocales" "lo único bueno de ti son tus ojos ¿puedo tomarlos?" "esos ojos son como dos esmeraldas incrustadas en mierda, debo quitarlas y limpiarlas".

Al notar el repentino cambio en Yuri Plisetsky y ver que ya no lo estaba acorralando, Guang Hong comenzó a caminar en dirección a Seung Gil, aunque se llevó la molesta sorpresa de que Georgi estaba cerca de él, y que se dirigía hacia su hermano menor, que estaba desconcertado por la cercanía de Seung y Georgi; cuando los dos Feltsman estaba uno al lado de otro, Yurio le habló en voz baja.

-¿Qué hace este idiota aquí?

-Yo lo invité.

-¡¿Huh?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? me dijo que traería fotos de su colección y me pareció interesante.

-Par de enfermos...

-Oye, es divertido, me parece una buena manera de tomar un recuerdo de tus enemigos, aunque Seung no solo hace eso con sus enemigos, le arranca las partes que más le llaman la atención a la gente en general – Yurio apretó los ojos.

-Como sea, adiós, enfermo de mierda – Yuri dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando solos a Guang, a Seung Gil y a Georgi; este último regresó en dirección al coreano y miró a Guang Hong con una sonrisa, luego le dirigió la palabra a Seung.

-Este es el yakuza que te mencioné – Seung Gil observó por unos instantes a Guang, quien no sabía si desconfiar o mantenerse cerca de él para evitar los acosos de Yuri Plisetsky.

-Ya veo.

-¿Lo invitamos a jugar? – le preguntó Georgi con una sonrisa, Guang Hong no entendía nada, aunque no le dio buena espina.

-Aun no es prudente hacerlo, además, ya me voy.

-Oh que lastima, hubiera sido divertido, hasta luego Seung, otro día haremos algo divertido.

-Adiós – el coreano era muy cortante, pero una diminuta sonrisa delató que le entusiasmaba el plan que Georgi tenía y que lo involucraba. Seung Gil Lee caminó hasta la entrada para irse a su hotel, dejando a Georgi y a Guang a solas, Georgi miró al pequeño asiático sonriéndole.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te va? – Guang Hong lo ignoró fríamente y dio la vuelta para recorrer la mansión por cuenta propia, Georgi fingió un puchero – eres malo Guang ji.

Al lado de la piscina, en una silla playera, estaban Sara y Mila, la líder de los Crispino estaba acostada boca abajo sobre el torso de su prometida, usando sus pechos como una suave almohada, Mila tocaba el cabello de Sara con suavidad mientras se miraban dulcemente; acercaron sus labios brillantes por el maquillaje y se besaron apasionadamente. Al culminar el beso, se miraron a los ojos, era como si dos zafiros y dos amatistas se encontraran, Mila besó la mejilla de Sara y le acaricio la espalda y los glúteos.

-¿Vaya discusión que tuvimos con tu hermano verdad, la mia bella principessa?

-Cierto, es demasiado celoso, hasta me preocupa.

-A mí me da risa, juraba que llegarías virgen al matrimonio – ambas se rieron.

-Pobre Micky.

-Si supiera a que edad lo hicimos por primera vez.

-Recordar eso me hace sentir una pedófila, cuando nos conocimos, tú eras tan pequeñita como Emil.

-Cierto, aunque nunca me llevé bien con ese cachorrito.

-No es un mal chico, además, ustedes tienen algo en común.

-¿Qué cosa tenemos en común? – Mila besó la frente de Sara y esta le sonrió con dulzura.

-Pues además de que tienen la misma edad, ambos son unos gigantes.

-Sé exactamente la cantidad de milímetros de diferencia entre nosotras – la pelirroja le besó el cuello a su novia – también conozco cada rincón de ti, me hubiera gustado ser alta cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, tu hubieras sido la pasiva inocente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo tan bien – Sara abrazó el cuello de Mila y esta le dio un beso en la nariz.

Ambas recordaron la primera vez que experimentaron el sexo; Mila tenía 13 años, fue a visitar a Sara junto a toda su familia; los Feltsman y Don Crispino juntaban a sus hijos durante algunas semanas del año, las relaciones entre las dos familias ya eran buenas, solo necesitaban unir con los lazos del matrimonio a alguno de sus retoños, aunque jamás imaginaron que las dos chicas de las mafias serian quienes se enamorarían profundamente. Desde pequeñas esas niñas tenían química entre ellas, además, Mila era la única con la cual Sara podía estar cómodamente, pues su hermano Michele la sobreprotegía cuando Georgi o Victor le hablaban, Micky no sospechaba de Mila porque para él era otra amiga más de su hermana. Ese día, cuando Michele estaba charlando con Georgi en los jardines, Sara estaba en la habitación que le servía de armario y tocador, era enorme, a Mila le encantaba estar ahí y probarse ropa junto a Sara, pero ese día no sería el típico donde hablarían de moda, de amores y chismes. Sara tenía 17 años y seguía siendo virgen, lo cual era algo risible para sus superficiales amigas de Italia, eso la acomplejaba, porque además de no poder tener ningún hombre gracias a Micky, ella en realidad no deseaba ser la novia de un chico, sino de la linda pelirroja que era su única verdadera amiga, pero las burlas de sus demás amigas la hacían sentirse impaciente por tener su primera vez con alguien; entonces Sara miró a Mila y tímidamente quiso sincerarse.

-Oye Mila... ¿Te interesa algún chico?

-La verdad no, todos son unos tontos, prefiero pensar en cosas mejores – Mila se probaba un vestido de Sara, en esos días tenían casi la misma estatura, así que sus ropas le quedaban.

-¿No te interesan los chicos en general? – la chica rusa se puso algo nerviosa con esa pregunta.

-Bueno... algo así.

-¿Qué opinas de las chicas, te parecen mejores? – la pregunta no fue nada sutil.

-Bueno, son bonitas, se puede hablar mejor con ellas, aunque hay algunas bastante desagradables – dijo Mila con nerviosismo, intentando evadir el tema.

-Como mis "amigas" de aquí.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-Todas hablan de sexo y fiestas, me llaman santurrona y se burlan porque yo no hago lo mismo que ellas, a veces me frustra y quiero intentarlo, pero no quiero hacerlo con cualquier idiota como ellas lo hacen, yo quisiera que fuera con alguien especial.

-Que taradas, todas esas tendrán abortos antes de los 20.

-Oye Mila... ¿Tú crees que soy alguien especial en tu vida? – Mila tragó saliva, no sabía que contestar.

-Esto... si, eres alguien especial, obviamente – trataba de sonar natural, aunque era inútil, Sara ya había notado su nerviosismo, y la hacía feliz especular sobre la razón que tenía para estar nerviosa; abrazó a Mila y la miró a los ojos, hablándole con una voz más suave y coqueta.

-Mila... ¿soy especial solo como amiga?

-No, no solo como eso, tampoco como hermana, es complicado de explicar – el rostro de Sara estaba peligrosamente cerca, la hacía temblar de nerviosismo mientras se le acercaba a los labios.

-Puedes decir con confianza, no me molestará escucharlo.

-Pues... - Mila se forzó a confesarse aunque su corazón estuviera por explotar – creo que me gustas un poco – al decirlo empezó a sentir angustia, eso podría asustar a Sara y romperían su amistad de años, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Sara le besó los labios y poco a poco introdujo su lengua en su boca; Mila estaba por desmayarse, esas emociones repentinas eran demasiado para ella, pero se controló.

-Es completamente mutuo – le dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, Mila ganó más confianza y le devolvió el beso.

-Esto es tan repentino... ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen los demás?

-Quizás les cueste aceptarlo, principalmente a Micky y a papá les parecerá un escándalo, pero tus padres tienen una mente algo más abierta, aceptaron lo de Víctor y ese enano de Yuratchka, estoy segura de que esto no será problema.

-Tienes razón, me estoy preocupando demasiado.

-Oye Mila, con respecto a lo que dicen mis amigas...

-No tienes que hacerles caso, ni siquiera sé porque les dices amigas, si son unas tontas.

-Bueno, ninguna es tan genial como tú, pero, me preocupa que tengan razón y que no haya vivido tanto como ellas gracias a mi hermano.

-En eso tienes razón.

-¿Tú quieres... intentarlo conmigo?

-¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto?

-No es necesario si no quieres, solo que, he sentido demasiada curiosidad por probarlo.

-Bueno... no creo que haga daño ¿Verdad? Pero, me pone demasiado nerviosa.

-Ya te he visto sin ropa antes, no creo que sea tan diferente, eso espero...

-Yo también espero que sea así de fácil.

Mila y Sara se quitaron toda la ropa y se observaron mutuamente, ya habían visto sus cuerpos desnudos antes, pero ahora debían tocarse, y eso las hacía sentirse avergonzadas; los pechos de Mila estaban menos desarrollados que los de Sara, pero ya se notaba una forma agradable y redonda en ellos, su estatura era unos cuantos centímetros menor a la de Sara, y su cabello en esos días era largo, solía estar lacio cuando estaba en casa de Sara, pues les encantaba cambiarse el look. La italiana tomó la iniciativa y besó a su novia acariciando su espalda y sus nalgas, Mila se sobresaltó, pero se dejó llevar por ese beso; Sara la empujó suavemente para que se recostara en el piso, y comenzó a besarle el cuello a su linda rusa, ambas estaban rojas por los nervios, pero Sara intentaba continuar; bajó sus labios por la pálida piel de su querida Mila, y se detuvo al llegar a sus pequeños pero formados pechos, se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos diciendo: esto es más difícil de lo que creí.

La pelirroja tocó suavemente la mejilla de su princesa de ojos amatista, tratando de darle ánimos y confianza, cosa que fue de gran ayuda para Sara, quien le besó los pechos y comenzó a lamerlos haciendo círculos con su lengua; Mila se sintió más confiada y excitada, y logró tener el valor de acariciar los pechos de Sara, que eran más grandes y bronceados; los agarraba delicadamente y los movía mientras la italiana ponía su rodilla en su intimidad, frotándola suavemente. Sara puso de costado a Mila y se colocó a sus espaldas, con una mano le acariciaba un pecho, y con la otra estimulaba su clítoris, humedeciendo sus dedos con los fluidos que habían en la parte intima de su pareja; le besaba el cuello desde su espalda, y la rusa gemía con una voz suave. Mila se volteó, también quería hacer sentir bien a Sara, así que entre las dos se masturbaban y besaban con dulzura; el calor que sentían era abrumador, era la primera vez que experimentaban algo así, la vergüenza ya no era un impedimento, ya se habían acostumbrado al cuerpo de la otra, tanto que querían experimentar una última cosa antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Hace tiempo habían investigado por internet sobre sexualidad, y una posición en particular les llamó la atención; la descubrieron individualmente mucho antes de declararse, y simultáneamente tuvieron la misma idea; Mila y Sara se acomodaron torpemente hasta lograr la posición de tijeras, sus clítoris estaban pegados y se frotaban fácilmente por los fluidos de ambas, que se mezclaban y salían en abundancia por el excitante momento; estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos ardían, faltaba poco para llegar al clímax. Entonces Sara se separó de Mila y se sentó a sus espaldas, abrió las piernas y volvió a manosearla desde atrás, acariciándole los pechos con una mano, e introduciendo sus dedos con la otra; le besaba el cuello y la oreja, gimiendo y suspirando, Mila sentía que estaba haciendo muy poco por Sara, así que buscó con su mano el clítoris de Sara sin dejar de darle la espalda. Estaban alcanzando el orgasmo, la sensación de cosquillas y calor en sus intimidades creció, y de sus cuerpos brotaron fluidos tibios y densos, habían concretado su primera vez haciendo el amor, solo quedaba sellar el momento con un profundo beso, similar al que se estaban dando a orillas de la piscina, ahora que ya estaban comprometidas e igual de enamoradas, nada podía arruinar la enorme felicidad de estar a punto de unirse eternamente.

En la entrada de la mansión, Guang deambulaba mirando en varias direcciones, continuando con su análisis, pero Georgi lo seguía sin descanso, poniéndolo incómodo con su detestable presencia; subió las escaleras gemelas de la entrada principal y apoyó los brazos en la barandilla del segundo piso, resignado a que no podría despegar al ruso de su lado. Georgi hizo lo mismo que él, manteniendo la sonrisa hipócrita que lo caracterizaba; Guang Hong contenía el odio y las ganas de golpearlo por todo lo que le hizo, respirando profundamente mientras observaba un punto fijo en la entrada.

-Ahora si puedes responderme Guang Ji ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te dio indigestión lo que te tragaste el día de la cena? – Guang trataba de suprimir la rabia y mantenerse sereno.

-Lárgate.

-Oh vamos, no seas malo conmigo, deberías ser amable, después de todo, si no lo eres, puedo gritarle a esos guardias que están abajo que eres un traidor que trató de matarme ¿No te gustaría eso verdad? – Guang suspiró cerrando los ojos, estaba en las manos de esa lacra que tanto detestaba, y no podía ser agresivo con él, pues lo delataría rápidamente, había caído por completo en su juego.

-Hay algo en ti que todavía no comprendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes pequeño Guang?

-¿Por qué no me has delatado? No me trago eso de que solo quieres usarme como un juguete para tu hermano.

-Bueno, tengo dos razones, una simple y que personalmente es mi favorita, y otra más compleja.

-Te escucho.

-La razón más simple y que de hecho es la mejor razón, es que no te delato y juego contigo por el simple hecho de que es extremadamente divertido para mi – Guang Hong quería decirle que era una razón estúpida e irresponsable, pues ponía en riesgo a sus amigos los Crispino, pero contuvo sus ganas de decirle algo desagradable debido a la posición en la que estaba ahora.

-¿Cuál es la razón compleja?

-Bueno, veras, Mila va a casarse con Sara, y según las leyes de varias familias, el poder de la organización pasa al cónyuge cuando el líder fallece – Guang ahora escuchaba con atención, ya se imaginaba a donde llegaría esa explicación - solo necesitan unirse legalmente para que todo funcione, tu serás el verdugo que matara a los hermanos Crispino poco tiempo después de la boda, y Mila pasará a ser la líder legal de los Crispino, de esta forma, nosotros, los Feltsman, expandiremos nuestro imperio; no basta con que mi hermanita sea la esposa de Sara, necesita más poder del que le dará un papel de matrimonio; pero por favor, asegúrate de matarlos con mucho escándalo, gritando estupideces como: ustedes mataron a mi mami y he venido a cobrar venganza; de esta forma nadie sospechará nada de quien maquinó el asunto ¿Cuánto quieres por el doble asesinato? Oh bueno, triple, contando al feto.

-¿Terminaste tu monologo?

-Claro.

-¿Acaso no son tus amigos? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que los mate por algo de dinero? No soy ningún sicario, además, me pareces sumamente desleal, el peor amigo del mundo.

-Jaja ¿Lo dices tú? – Guang Hong agachó la cabeza, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Es diferente...

-No, no lo es, eres igual a mí, ambos somos unos pésimos amigos, desleales, mentirosos, cínicos e insensibles, tu sobretodo eres incluso peor, ilusionar a un pobre animal fácil de manipular y ansioso por cariño, para luego quitarle a su única "familia" cruelmente. Si, definitivamente no tienes corazón, y eso es divertido – los puños de Guang estaban apretados, odiaba sentir que ese ruso tenía razón.

-A diferencia de ti, yo si aprecio a Emil, y no pretendo hacerle daño.

-¿Y cómo lograras no hacerle daño? ¿Asesinando a Sara y a Michele ocultando tu identidad y mintiéndole toda la vida a tu amigo? Eres un chico despiadado – Guang Hong se quedó mudo, lleno de remordimiento – acéptalo Guang ji, tu historia con ese perro no acabará bien.

-Peor acabara tu historia.

-Que miedo – Georgi empezó a acariciar la espalda de Guang, este se puso tenso por la ira contenida – eres tan hipócrita como tu mami – Guang Hong volteó la cabeza rápidamente, su mirada estaba llena de odio.

-¿Acaso la conociste?

-Por supuesto, la maestra de mi dulce Anya, solía llevar a mi amada a ese lugar donde vivías, aunque me mantenía alejado de ti, y a una distancia prudente de esa vieja, a veces lograba verte, eras pequeñito y parecía que nunca matarías ni a una mosca, quien diría que terminarías siendo el idiota que eres ahora.

-¿Por qué llamas hipócrita a mi madre?

-Bueno, como no hacerlo, alguien que imparte una disciplina tan pura, enseñándole ese arte a las personas de la peor calaña por sumas grandes de dinero, tergiversando los verdaderos propósitos de kung fu e ignorando por completo la utilización que sus alumnos le entregaban – Guang estaba pálido, quizás eso era verdad, pero odiaba escucharlo – y tu estúpida madre les pedía enérgicamente que pasaran la voz.

-Quizás entrenaba a cualquiera que se lo pedía y no se cuestionaba la vida de otros por respeto a la privacidad, no afirmes cosas que no sabes, ella era una mujer buena y gentil.

-Tan gentil que cayó como una mosca – Guang Hong agarró con fuerza el brazo de Georgi, estaba tan enojado que le resultaba casi imposible aguantar las ganas de romperle los huesos; Georgi se reía en voz baja mientras Guang le soltaba lentamente el brazo, controlándose; adoptó una postura recta y miró a los ojos al ruso.

-Nunca me convenció tu razón para matarla, dime ¿Por qué mataste a mi mamá? – Georgi tragó salida, era como si un niño pequeño le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos, de algún modo sintió un minúsculo porcentaje de culpa.

-Bueno... no es como si no hiciera lo mismo con los amigos de Anya, es mi modo de atraerla hacia mí aunque sea en busca de venganza, pero parece que no le afecta en nada.

-Es la razón más estúpida para matar a alguien, y para destruir la vida de sus seres queridos.

-No seas tan dramático, tú y yo podemos llevarnos bien, nos parecemos bastante, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas la propuesta de deshacerte de los Crispino?

-Voy a matarlos, y luego iré por ti – Guang Hong le dio la espalda y bajó por las escaleras, dejando completamente solo Georgi, que mostraba una cara de leve fastidio.

-¿Eso significa si?

Guang salió por la entrada principal y se dirigió a los costados externos de la mansión, donde había una cantidad enorme de hermosas flores; eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, una imagen bella y relajante, que las rosas, los claveles, las caléndulas, las petunias y todas las flores de ese jardín podían darle, lo calmaría un poco luego de ese momento de cólera al lado de esa persona que tanto despreciaba. Le gustaba tocar esos pétalos suaves y coloridos, su angustiado corazón se calmaba un poco en ese lugar, pero el sentimiento de melancolía permanecía; en su antiguo hogar también había flores, quizás en menor cantidad, pero igual de hermosas, le provocaba un sentimiento de nostalgia que se reflejaba en sus ojos aunque no quisiera que se notara la gran tristeza que guardaba en su alma; volteó la cabeza cuando sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, era Emil, que se veía un poco agitado, pero aliviado al verlo.

-Aquí estabas Guang Hong, Minami y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes, él se veía algo asustado, aunque, para ser sincero yo también me esperaba lo peor – claramente Emil se refería a lo que pasó entre Guang y los Feltsman el día de la cena.

-No te preocupes, solo quería ver las flores, eso es todo.

-Llamaré a Minami para decirle que estas bien – Emil sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Minami, Guang Hong no quería mirarlo a los ojos, se mantenía sentado en el pasto mientras observaba con sus tristes ojos las rosas de diferentes colores que estaban frente a él. Al terminar la llamada, Emil se sentó al lado de Guang, le observaba el rostro sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ninguno de los dos se sentía en las condiciones para hablar con energia, aunque eso le extrañaba mucho a Guang Hong.

-Es algo raro que estés tan callado ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, no es nada Guang – Emil trató de sonar convincente, aunque no le resultó, se veía tan melancólico como Guang Hong.

-¿Estás seguro? Puedes contarme sin miedo, prefiero saber el problema para darle una solución a mis cercanos, no creo que mi apoyo sirva tanto como un consejo.

-Es complicado de explicar...

-Estas así desde el día de la cena, o eso noté ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me pasó?

-En parte... - Guang apoyó su mano en la espalda de Emil y acaricio tímidamente su espalda para darle ánimo.

-Si es demasiado incómodo, no te presionare más, tranquilo – Emil apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Guang Hong, suspirando con angustia; Guang sintió remordimiento, recordaba las palabras de Georgi, que parecían tener sentido, si Emil descubría sus intenciones de matar a los Crispino, sufriría demasiado, y si le mentía luego de matarlos para mantener su amistad, sería un cínico por el resto de su vida, ambas opciones eran malas para él, temía que su mayor enemigo tuviera razón, y que su historia con Emil terminara teniendo un final triste.

-Guang... ¿Cómo eran tus padres? – Esa pregunta tocaba un punto sensible en el pequeño chino.

-Digamos que mi historia es un poco similar a la tuya – Emil abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué tan similar?

-No conocí a mi padre, mi mamá biológica era... bueno, digamos que no estaba en las condiciones para ser una buena madre y para tener trabajo, así que vivíamos en la calle; un día, mi madre adoptiva me encontró, sintió tanta pena por mí, que le ofreció dinero a mi madre biológica, para que me dejara ir con ella; me crie con esa mujer, olvidé el rostro de mi mamá verdadera sin ningún remordimiento, porque era muy feliz junto a esa señora; pero ella falleció hace meses, y terminé aquí.

-Entiendo... - Emil abrazó a Guang Hong con tristeza y dulzura, el no sentía el abrazo de Emil como algo positivo, le dolía estar encariñándose tanto con el – Entonces... ¿No sabes lo que es un padre, ni cómo deben comportarse?

-No, la verdad no crecí con una figura paterna.

-Ya veo...

-¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? ¿Tiene que ver con tu razón para estar triste? –Emil se quedó mudo, sentía que lo habían descubierto, y estaba muy nervioso como para mentir en su respuesta.

-Si...

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese tema contigo?

-Yo... - Guang continuó acariciando la espalda de Emil, con duda, pero sirvió para entregarle el mensaje de que no sería juzgado – Hace un mes, luego de una fiesta, Micky se emborrachó demasiado, quedándose dormido como un tronco; Sara estaba a mi lado, también un poco ebria, pero con la suficiente lucidez para controlar la cantidad de bebidas que yo tomaba. Al notar que su hermano estaba dormido, me tomó de la mano, y me llevó con ella – Guang Hong especulaba en su mente, tratando de unir cabos, y su deducción no le estaba agradando – Al llegar a su cuarto, me confesó su deseo de ser madre junto a Mila, me dijo que Michele la vigilaba tanto que no podía recurrir a un banco de esperma, y que su hermano al estar profundamente dormido y borracho, le estaba dando la oportunidad de embarazarse, por eso, ella me pidió el favor...

-¿Quieres decir que tu...?

-Si...

-Pero, ustedes dos crecieron juntos ¿No le da vergüenza? Es casi como el incesto.

-Seria incesto si el bebé fuera de Micky.

-Déjame procesarlo... Dime ¿Alguien más, a parte de mí, Sara y tu sabe esto?

-Nadie más lo sabe.

-¿Ni siquiera Michele o Mila?

-Si lo supieran me matarían.

-Entonces, ¿No te permitirán reconocer a tu hijo?

-No, no me dejarán confesárselo jamás, pero, me gustaría comportarme como un padre cuando esté con él, aunque no sepa que lo soy; solo durante la cena, dimensioné lo que significaba esa noticia.

-Ósea, Sara solo te usó y no piensa reconocer lo que ustedes dos hicieron – Guang estaba molesto, había encontrado una razón extra para odiar a Sara Crispino.

-No, ella deseaba tener un bebé, y esa era su única oportunidad para concebirlo, yo no la culpo.

-Como sea, me molesta que aunque desees tomar la responsabilidad, no te permitan hacerlo.

-De cualquier forma, yo no sé cómo ser un padre.

-Pero, aunque no sepas, puedes llegar a ser un excelente padre, solo necesitas que te den la oportunidad, no creo que sea difícil, nadie le enseñó al primer hombre de la tierra a ser padre, si no sabes cómo hacerlo, solo dale consejos de sentido común, como: si tus amigos saltan de un puente, tu no debes hacerlo también, o, si ves televisión desde una distancia corta, tu vista empezará a fallar; y por sobre todo, no debes dejar de ser tú mismo con tu hijo, debes ser divertido y súper cariñoso con él, no es como si tuvieras que cambiar para ser un padre responsable, quizás yo no tengo nada de experiencia, pero estoy seguro de lo que digo.

-Yo, no sé si las cosas puedan ser así...

-Si pueden ser así, prométeme que lo cuidaras bien.

-Está bien, lo prometo – Emil parecía más tranquilo con los consejos de Guang, apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Guang Hong, de tal manera que su nariz lo tocaba; esa clase de cercanía encendió las alarmas en Guang, y se levantó rápidamente en dirección a un rosal, para tocarlo y observarlo, tratando de evitar disimuladamente la cercanía de Emil; el haberlo aconsejado, y haber recibido tal revelación lo hacía sentir intranquilo, su nivel de confianza iba en incremento, y eso no era bueno, porque lo más probable es que Emil algún día lo odiaría – Guang... tú también estas raro.

-No es nada – Guang Hong estaba siendo cortante, ya no quería volverse más cercano a Emil, sería demasiado doloroso el desenlace mientras más cariño sintieran por el otro.

-¿Estás seguro? Tú me ayudaste, yo también quiero hacerlo – se acercó a Guang, este retrocedió un par de pasos, no quería que lo mirará a los ojos, ni tampoco quería ser abrazado por él, ahora sus abrazos, a pesar de ser cálidos, tendrían una sensación angustiante para el – Guang, si no quieres hablar de eso, al menos déjame confortarte.

-No es necesario, estaré bien – sus rostro tenía una tristeza reprimida, una melancolía que intentaba ser escondida de los ojos de Emil, pero este no podía evitar notarlo, esa inocente cara, con el rubor rosa de un niño, se mezclaba con sentimientos de desdicha; Emil se veía reflejado en Guang Hong de diferentes maneras, para él era un niño con una mancha en el alma, dulce con el resto, pero infeliz a solas, guardando un misterio que lo intrigaba y lo hacía sentir curioso y conmovido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emil abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Guang, estrechándolo contra su pecho, manteniéndolo sujetado con un brazo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su cabeza y jugaba con su suave cabello; Guang Hong quería soltarse y salir inmediatamente de ahí, su corazón no estaba tranquilo y podría quebrarse en cualquier momento, repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: esta historia no tendrá un final feliz. El alto checo tomó el rostro de Guang con delicadeza, para observarlo y comprobar que de verdad estaba bien; los ojos del pequeño estaban llorosos y evitaban los de Emil, demostraba un enorme esfuerzo para verse fuerte; Emil sintió algo extraño en su pecho, cada vez estaba más convencido de que Guang Hong ocultaba algo que le hacía daño, pero no quería presionarlo para que se lo dijera.

-Eres como un espejo... - Emil acaricio la mejilla de su amigo con una mano, y con la otra llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Un espejo?

-Me recuerdas a mí, cuando era pequeño – Guang retiró suavemente la mano de Emil, para no verse alterado; volvió a sentarse en el suelo y cortó una flor para olerla, su cara carecía de la alegría que Emil había visto en otros días; tenía más razones para comparar sus vidas; incluso con esa profunda tristeza, su rostro se veía apacible y delicado a los ojos del checo – le parfum des fleurs...

-¿Qué dijiste? – Guang Hong giró para verlo, no había entendido lo que dijo en otro idioma.

-Le parfum des fleurs, es una canción, bueno, más bien una melodía – volvió a acercarse al lado del asiático – es una pieza musical que suena muy triste y melancólica – acaricio la mejilla de Guang suavemente – pero incluso con esas notas tan tristes, es una melodía suave, tranquila y muy hermosa ¿Quieres escucharla?

Guang Hong asintió, se resignó, aceptando la compañía de su enorme y cariñoso amigo, quien sacó su celular y conectó unos audífonos para escuchar la canción; efectivamente, era una linda composición musical, con un inicio que producía una gran tristeza y una sensación dolorosa en el pecho de Guang; pero el resto de la canción era relajante, triste, pero tranquila y hermosa, le encantaba como sonaba. Emil tocó su mano, Guang Hong se sintió deprimido, comprendía que esos gestos eran parte de la personalidad de Emil, pero le provocaban angustia; sin embargo, trató de ignorar lo que sentía, concentrándose en la música, mientras ambos observaban el inmenso jardín y sus bellísimas flores.


	13. Capítulo 13: Instinto animal

Emil continuaba sosteniendo la mano de Guang Hong mientras escuchaban melodías que al checo le gustaban, compartiendo audífonos; Emil de vez en cuando miraba a Guang, que estaba ignorando sus ojos y observando el jardín con una expresión nostálgica. Quizás Guang Hong trataba de evitarlo porque no quería verse como un niño vulnerable, o eso es lo que creía Emil, que también pensaba que a pesar de estarse comportando extraño y verse tan triste, estaba siendo muy lindo y tierno, así que no resistió mas la tentación, y tomó a Guang para sentarlo en sus rodillas y abrazarlo.

-Emil, estas siendo excesivamente cariñoso ¿Podrías soltarme por un momento?

-No – le dijo el checo con una gran sonrisa de simpatía y ternura.

-Por favor - Emil lo abrazó sosteniendo su cabeza y acariciando sus cabellos, lo hacía sonriendo y besando de vez en cuando la mejilla de Guang Hong, quien trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos y mantenerse firme, aunque esa cantidad de cariño le ablandara el alma y lo hiciera querer corresponder todos esos abrazos.

-Guang, eres tan pequeño – el asiático hizo un puchero en voz baja, aunque de todos modos fue escuchado por Emil – eres como un niño chiquito y testarudo que no se deja abrazar.

-Emil, cuando una persona te dice que lo sueltes, tienes que hacerle caso, debes respetar el espacio personal.

-Vamos, solo un abracito más ¿te parece bien? – Guang Hong asintió con resignación y colocó sus brazos en la espalda de Emil, era muy amplia y no podía rodearlo completamente; apoyó su frente en el hombro de su amigo, y este comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad; ese tipo de cercanía era peligrosa para Guang, lo hacía sentir ganas de prolongar ese abrazo y olvidarse de su preocupación, y dicha preocupación no debía olvidarse, pues ya no podía volverse más cercano a Emil, aunque los hechos demostraban que ya no había vuelta atrás, y que ya habían formado un fuerte lazo entre ellos.

-Ya es suficiente...

-Solo uno más, me gustan los abrazos.

-Está bien... - Emil volvió a rodear a Guang Hong con sus brazos, era tan cálido y confortante, que Guang comenzó a dejarse llevar, ya no tenía sentido seguir concentrándose en sus preocupaciones, ahora solo quería abrazar a su amigo, que parecía un niño cariñoso en un cuerpo enorme para Guang Hong. Se abrazaron, Emil sonreía felizmente, y Guang tenía los ojos cerrados, su mente estaba en blanco y le permitía a su amigo darle besos en la mejilla y en la frente, y también lo dejó acariciar sus mejillas con sus pulgares, Emil había logrado sacarle una pequeña sonrisa – no tienes remedio...

El abrazo fue interrumpido por Minami, había llegado corriendo luego de que Emil lo llamó por teléfono; estuvo muy preocupado por Guang Hong, quería verificar que no le habían hecho daño otra vez; la sorpresa que se llevó al verlo de ese modo junto a Emil fue bastante grata para él, primero se vio sorprendido, luego un poco incómodo, pues pensaba que había interrumpido algo, y al final les sonrió de forma picara y les dijo que podían seguir en lo que estaban. Guang se levantó rápidamente y le dijo que no bromeara, camino hacia él y le propuso volver a su hotel; a sus espaldas Emil se veía muy contento por el cambio en la expresión de Guang Hong, se incorporó y se fue con sus amigos, pues él era el único que conducía y debía llevarlos a casa.

Al día siguiente, Emil ya estaba preparado para salir, quería ir a un parque de diversiones con sus amigos, así que tomó las llaves de su auto y salió por la entrada principal; se detuvo en los escalones al ver a Sara y a Mila, que estaban jugueteando en los jardines, riendo e intentando atraparse; al terminar ese juego, se sentaron en el pasto y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, Mila acariciaba la mejilla de Sara y rodeaba su cintura con un brazo. Emil observaba la escena con una sonrisa, pero luego su rostro cambió, ahora se veía pensativo; se sentó en uno de los escalones para reflexionar un rato antes de irse, mientras observaba la linda escena de dos enamoradas siendo cariñosas en un jardín colorido; Michele llegó a espaldas de Emil, también miraba a su hermana y a Mila, pero lo hacía con algo de rabia y celos; se fijó en su amigo que estaba en un escalón, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo Emil? Te ves preocupado.

-Oye Micky ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Es parte del sentido común saber cuándo te enamoras.

-A decir verdad, si tuviera que decir que amo a alguien, diría que siento amor por cuatro personas, y sé que eso no está bien, por eso te pregunto.

-¿Cuatro personas? Eso no es normal, en tal caso, debes analizar lo que sientes al estar con esas personas, para saber quién es más especial.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es más especial?

-Pues... no sé, déjame pensar... cuando sientes mariposas en el estómago, más calor de lo habitual, cuando te sientes muy cómodo a su lado, cuando sientes que quieres protegerla por toda su vida – Michele miró a Sara en la distancia y le sonrió – cuando solo quieres verla sonreír aunque no esté a tu lado como tanto querías – Micky volteó a ver a Emil, que estaba tomando nota de lo que decía en su celular – tonto.

-Oye Micky ¿Y si he sentido eso con más de una persona?

-No me jodas ¿En serio te gustan varias personas a la vez? ¿Quiénes?

-Guang Hong, Minami, tú y Sara.

-¡¿Sara también?! – el estado de animo de Michele cambiaba drásticamente cuando alguien decía que Sara era linda, que le gustaba y que tenía un buen cuerpo, pasaba de estar tranquilo a estar furioso.

-No te enojes por favor, yo sé que ya está comprometida, y no me molesta verla así, no intentaré nada con ella, lo juro.

-Está bien – le dijo con fastidio – así que solo te quedan 3 personas para comprobar lo que sientes.

-¿Sabes cómo puedo comprobarlo?

-Concentrándote mas en tus sensaciones cuando estás con esas personas.

-Pero ya lo he hecho.

-Inténtalo más.

-Pero si ya lo hago.

-¡Entonces no se! ¡Besa a tus dos amigos para comprobar quien te gusta más o algo! ¡Ya no seas tan quisquilloso!

-¡Tienes razón Micky! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? – Emil se levantó con una amplia sonrisa y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Eh? Espera tonto, yo no lo decía en – el checo no lo escuchó, se metió rápidamente a su automóvil y se fue a buscar a Guang y a Minami – serio... - Michele se tocó la cabeza por los nervios y apretó los dientes – ¿mama mía qué he hecho? Creo que lo arruiné.

Emil recogió a Minami y a Guang Hong en el hotel donde se hospedaban, y se los llevó a un parque de diversiones instalado en la ciudad, su aspecto era algo antiguo, lo que para otros era una mala señal por los años que llevaba dicho parque en funcionamiento; para los tres amigos ese aspecto le daba cierto encanto clásico muy bonito a sus ojos. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la casa embrujada, a Emil lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero no quería verse como un cobarde frente a sus amigos, así que trató de relajarse, aunque era el único que retrocedía o saltaba hacia atrás por el susto, de vez en cuando también gritaba, y eso le daba risa a sus dos amigos. El siguiente juego al cual fueron era una atracción de péndulo que los dejó algo mareados; al descender, Emil y Minami se sentaron en unas bancas con algo de nauseas, les sorprendía que Guang ya no tuviera los efectos secundarios de ese juego, y que además tuviera hambre; el chino se fue hasta un puesto de comida instalado en el parque, dejando a solas a sus dos amigos; Emil recordó las palabras de Michele, y vio que tenía la oportunidad de comprobar que sentía por Minami, así que mientras el japonés miraba a Guang Hong, Emil acercó sus labios disimuladamente a la cara de Minami; antes de que pudiera besarlo, recibió un golpe en la nariz, su pequeño amigo había enrollado un periódico abandonado en la banca, y le dio un golpe indoloro con el.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer "Gojira"? – le dijo Minami, mirándolo un poco molesto por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento Minami, era solo para comprobar algo.

-¿Qué querías comprobar? – lo miró con desconfianza.

-Bueno, es que tengo un problema.

-¿Qué problema?

-No sé muy bien cómo averiguar si una amistad es más que eso, a veces pienso que me gustan todos mis amigos, pero sé que eso no está bien, así que hoy le pedí consejo a Micky, y me dijo que besara a mis amigos para comprobar con quien se siente más especial el beso – Minami observó a Emil con extrañeza.

-Eres la persona más rara que he conocido ¿De verdad no sabes cómo distinguirlo?

-Micky me dijo que analizara las sensaciones que tenía con cada uno.

-Estas algo loco... pero te creo.

-¿Me permites comprobarlo contigo?

-No sé, no es como si me molestara demasiado, pero puedes verte como un pedófilo si lo hacemos aquí.

-Oh cierto, tu pareces de preescolar – Minami hizo una mueca de enojo por el comentario - ¿Pero en dónde lo hacemos?

Minami señaló una carpa donde se realizaba un juego de tiro al blanco para ganar premios, detrás de ella podrían probar la idea de Michele sin molestar a la gente, y sin recibir sus prejuicios; cuando ya estaban detrás de ese lugar, ambos respiraron profundamente con nerviosismo, los dos habían besado a otras personas antes, pero no en una situación así, donde ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de sentir algo por el otro más allá de una amistad; Emil estiró los labios y cerró los ojos, Minami miró hacia el lado un poco incómodo, pero se armó de valor y pegó sus labios en los de su amigo. Pocos segundos después ambos empezaron a usar la lengua, Emil registraba cada sensación, pensando cosas como: Es un poco torpe usando su lengua, su cara se ve dudosa, es algo gracioso verlo así, no cierra los ojos, y yo por el momento solo siento que esto es divertido, no estoy sintiendo mucho calor ni nada por el estilo. Minami por otra parte estaba incómodo por la situación, apretó los ojos, y al abrirlos, imaginó la cara de Yuuri Katsuki para tener más confianza durante ese beso, pero para su desgracia eso tuvo el efecto contrario, y su rostro rápidamente se puso rojo como un tomate; al ver esto, Emil se separó de Minami y comenzó a reírse.

-¡No te rías! – Minami tenía el periódico enrollado en sus manos, y con él comenzó a darle golpecitos a Emil en la frente repitiendo la palabra: malo.

-Auch auch auch – decía Emil en tono divertido, los golpes no le dolían para nada.

-Ya no te burles.

-Bueno bueno – Emil acaricio la cabeza de Minami, despeinándole su flequillo rojo – lo siento mucho.

-Está bien, perdonado – hubo una pausa entre ellos, el momento ya no era incómodo por el ambiente divertido y la sonrisa simpática de Emil – y dime ¿Qué sentiste?

-Pues, me pareció muy divertido, pero no fue lo mismo que cuando besé a Sara.

-¿Por?

-Pues, la última vez que la besé... - Emil recordó el momento cuando Sara comenzó a besarlo y ambos se tumbaron en la cama; inmediatamente reprimió ese recuerdo, se le subieron los colores al rostro y se tocó las mejillas con las dos manos, luego se dio tres bofetadas a sí mismo.

-Me estas asustando...

-La última vez que la besé fue en una situación muy diferente - le dijo con la cara sonrojada – en tu caso, fue divertido, pero no sentí el calor que Micky dijo que sentiría.

-Eso significa que quedamos como amigos, es un alivio, no te ofendas.

-Para mí también lo es de cierta forma, solo me falta comprobarlo con Guang y Micky.

-Bueno, después les daré un rato a solas – Minami sonrió, le gustaba la idea de imaginarlos besándose.

-Gracias pequeño – Emil volvió a revolver el cabello de Minami, y este respondió con otro golpe del periódico.

Salieron de la parte trasera de la carpa en dirección a la banca donde habían estado, vieron a Guang Hong parado en medio, moviendo su cabeza hacia diferentes direcciones para encontrarlos; llevaba dos grandes bolsas de palomitas y tres algodones de azúcar de diferentes colores, sosteniéndolos con sus cortos bracitos. Emil y Minami caminaron rápidamente para ayudarlo a cargar toda esa comida; cuando los vio aparecer, Guang se sintió aliviado, ya se estaba preocupando por no encontrarlos en el lugar acordado; le entregó el algodón de azúcar amarillo a Minami, el azul para Emil y se quedó con el rosa, una de las bolsas se la llevó Emil y Guang Hong se quedó con la otra; sus dos amigos solo pudieron comerse el algodón de azúcar y unas cuantas palomitas, en cambio, Guang se comió una bolsa entera de palomitas y su algodón de azúcar; Minami y Emil se preguntaron cómo una persona tan pequeña podía comer tanto y no engordar.

Continuaron disfrutando del parque, la siguiente atracción era una montaña rusa, Minami comprobó que si podía subirse en ella, pues la estatura mínima permitida era de un metro con cuarenta centímetros; la montaña rusa no era tan extrema como esperaban, pero aun así los divirtió muchísimo. Luego probaron suerte en el juego de tiro al blanco, Emil fue el primero en conseguir un premio, pues su puntería era superior a la de sus amigos, cuyo fuerte eran sus espadas; ganó un osito de peluche, y no sabía a quién regalárselo, al final decidió dárselo a Guang Hong, que se veía mucho más emocionado y enternecido al ver ese oso. Caminaron por un rato, Emil tarareaba Somebody to love de Queen mientras seguían explorando el parque; dentro de dos horas atardecería, así que debían hacer una última cosa antes de volver a casa; posaron su vista en la rueda de la fortuna, Emil y Minami se miraron, captaron el mensaje del otro sin ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando estaban por subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, Minami se fue a otra cabina, dejando a solas a Emil y a Guang, este último estaba extrañado, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia; la rueda empezó a girar, elevándolos y dándoles una bonita vista de Florencia que hacia sonreír a Guang Hong, se veía muy lindo y tierno, no tenía miedo a las alturas, aunque si se ponía muy nervioso cuando la cabina se movía. Emil se arrodilló frente a Guang Hong y le dijo: Guang, quisiera comprobar algo contigo, no te asustes por favor; el checo recordó que Guang Hong había estado algo reacio a sus abrazos y su cariño, así que le tomó las muñecas y las elevó y juntó, sujetándolas con una sola mano para luego decirle: confía en mí. Guang no entendía que estaba pasando, no le temía a Emil, pero esa situación era demasiado extraña, le mantenía las manos sujetadas, como si no quisiera que se defendiera de algo, así que comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y lo estuvo más aun cuando Emil empezó a acercar sus labios. El beso de Emil y Guang Hong comenzó de forma tierna, el checo analizaba las encantadoras sensaciones que tenía con ese beso, pensaba que la lengua de Guang y todo el interior de su boca era húmedo y completamente suave, una suavidad deliciosa, como su sabor a algodón de azúcar; era extraño que al mismo tiempo que sentía esa suavidad, también sintiera mucho calor en su cuerpo, era como si la ternura y la lujuria se mezclaran formando una reacción única que poco a poco consumía la capacidad de razonar que tenía Emil, su mente comenzó a quedarse en blanco, ya no pensaba, ya no razonaba ni analizaba el beso, ahora solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto.

Sin soltar los brazos de Guang Hong y sin dejar de besarlo de forma frenética, usó su mano libre para desabotonar la camisa de su amigo y abrir su abrigo; no sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero logró quitar la mitad de los botones y abrir la cremallera de la chaqueta de Guang, dejando ver uno de sus pezones y sus hombros suaves y pálidos; el beso era tan profundo y duradero que el pequeño asiático sentía que se estaba ahogando, Emil no le daba ni un respiro aunque sintiera que estaba temblando asustado y confundido. El checo separó su boca de la de Guang Hong, y se fue directamente a su cuello y hombro desnudos. Algo en Emil era distinto, ya no era el tierno y amigable chico que siempre fue, ahora toda su capacidad de pensar había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar el instinto de un lobo cebado por la sangre de un pequeño conejito, o en este caso, cebado por la suavidad y el deseo. Dio al menos unos cuatro largos chupones en su cuello, como si se estuviera alimentando de él, mientras con su mano libre tanteaba el pectoral de Guang que estaba al descubierto.

Guang Hong estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa serie de toqueteos que no venían por parte de su novio, estaba a punto de gritarle a Emil que se detuviera, pero este volvió a besar su boca, como si fuera un carnívoro devorándola; otra vez no podía respirar bien, se puso tenso y trató de interrumpir el beso moviéndose; cuando al fin logró separar sus labios de los de Emil, le gritó, asustado.

-¡Emil! ¡Ya basta! – lo miraba a los ojos respirando con dificultad, se veía confuso y temeroso por lo que acababa de pasar, Emil reaccionó al fin luego de oírlo gritar.

-L-lo siento Guang, no quería... - el pequeño chino temblaba, Emil continuaba sujetando sus muñecas – permíteme explicártelo.

-Libera mis manos – Guang Hong se veía muy serio, casi molesto.

-Antes, quisiera que me escucharas.

-Libéralas.

-Guang, por favor escúchame, puedo explicarlo.

-No quiero explicaciones, quiero irme a casa – Guang Hong estaba muy enojado por lo que acababa de pasar, aún tenía la camisa y la chaqueta semi abiertas, enseñando parte de su cuerpo.

-Esto solo fue una prueba, por favor no me odies – Emil habló con angustia.

-¿Una prueba?

-Yo... no se diferenciar entre el enamoramiento y la amistad, y Micky me dijo que besándote podría comprobarlo – Guang lo miró con molestia, aunque le creyó cuando se lo dijo, después de todo, por más rara que fuera la forma de ser de Emil, era muy honesto con sus cercanos.

-A veces pienso que los Crispino están locos y que son una mala influencia para ti.

-Eso no es verdad, y otra vez, lo siento, lo siento por lo que acaba de pasar, sé que pudo darte malos recuerdos y que te asustaste, por favor, perdóname – Emil apoyó su frente en la de Guang Hong, se veía muy arrepentido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Solo si sueltas mis manos – le dijo fríamente, Emil obedeció, y rápidamente Guang acomodó sus ropas y tocó su cuello, que estaba algo adolorido.

-Guang... deje marcas, lo siento...

-Olvídalo, este paseo ya está por terminar – Guang Hong no quería mirarlo a los ojos, ese beso lo había sacado por completo de su zona de confort, le aterraba la idea de que Emil estuviera sintiendo más que una amistad por él, pues, mientras más cercanos fueran, matar a los Crispino sería más complicado para Guang.

Guang Hong, Emil y Minami bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna; Minami fue el primero en salir y los esperaba con una sonrisa, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo al ver las caras incomodas de sus amigos; Guang estaba notoriamente enojado y no decía ni una sola palabra. Emil los llevó de vuelta a su hotel, se sorprendió al ver que Leo De la Iglesia estaba en ese lugar, acompañado por los Leroy, que estaban hablando entre ellos unos metros más allá; Guang Hong se sintió más alegre al ver a sus amigos, dejando un poco de lado su enfado con Emil; los saludó disimuladamente a la distancia, para que Emil no notara que se conocían desde antes; la señora Leroy saludó enérgicamente y JJ bajó su brazo para que fuera más discreta.

-Hola señor Leo, no lo veo desde la cena ¿Cómo ha estado? – le preguntó Emil, tratando de ser más educado que efusivo.

-Bien bien, vine con mis amigos Jean Jaques e Isabella Leroy, se hospedan en este hotel y queríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

-Oh ya veo, como yo y mis dos amigos – apuntó a Guang y a Minami – ellos son Guang Hong Aoyama y Minami Kenjirou.

-No tiene por qué presentármelos, Minami y yo ya éramos amigos desde hace un buen tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué buena noticia! Últimamente trato de pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, porque luego de la boda regresaran a Japón.

-Se lo que se siente eso, estar separado de la gente que aprecias – Leo miró por un segundo a Guang, para que supiera que se refería a él, y que lo había extrañado demasiado – yo también quisiera pasar todo el tiempo posible con mis cercanos, incluyendo a Minami – Leo lanzó esa pequeña indirecta a Emil, esperando ser invitado por él junto a Minami y Guang Hong, para poder pasar más tiempo con su pareja.

-Bueno, creo que he mantenido muy ocupado a Minami, si usted quiere, pueden venir mañana a la residencia Crispino, he estado aprendiendo esgrima ¿Les interesa pasar el dia entrenando y haciendo actividad física? – Emil trataba de sonar convincente aunque a él mismo no le convenciera su propia idea.

-Por mí no hay problema, llegaré a las 4 de la tarde por mi propia cuenta – dijo Leo; Guang habría dudado sobre si debía volver a juntarse con Emil si Leo no hubiera dado la idea de ir a la mansión Crispino, tenía tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con él, que no le importaba su enfado con el checo.

-Yo también acepto – respondió Minami.

-También iré – Guang Hong ya había decidido lo que quería hacer, aunque aún se veía muy molesto con Emil.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Los veo mañana a la misma hora amigos! – Emil lucia animado, aunque en el fondo seguía preocupado por lo que pasaría entre él y Guang luego de ese incómodo momento.

Cuando Emil se fue en su automóvil, los Leroy se acercaron al grupo, Minami ya sabía que Leo, JJ e Isabella eran los aliados de Guang Hong, aunque aún no sabía que la relación entre Leo y Guang era más profunda que una simple amistad; los invitó a pasar al cuarto donde él y Guang Hong se hospedaban, la señora Leroy aun desconfiaba de Minami luego de lo que pasó en Japón, y le hacía una seña con dos dedos llevándoselos a los parpados inferiores, para darle el mensaje de: te estoy vigilando. Al llegar a la habitación, todos se sentaron en los sillones mientras Minami iba a buscar unas bebidas; Leo tomó a Guang y lo sentó en sus piernas, sus rostros estaban cerca, rozándose con ternura; Minami llegó con las bebidas y los vio en esa posición, eso fue una gran sorpresa para él, no pudo evitar cambiar la expresión de su rostro y ponerse curioso.

-Leo ¿Tú y Guang Hong... por qué están de ese modo?

-Lo siento Minami, olvidé mencionarte que somos pareja, lamento habértelo ocultado durante tanto tiempo – le dijo Guang, apenado por haber olvidado un detalle tan importante; Minami estaba sorprendido, y arrepentido, por haber imaginado a Emil y a Guang Hong como pareja, y por sobre todo, no haberle advertido del tipo de pruebas que quería hacer Emil. Leo, al estar tan cerca de Guang, notó fácilmente los chupones en su cuello.

-Guang ¿Otra vez te molestaron esos tipos verdad? – Guang Hong y Minami se quedaron helados, pues la razón de las marcas esta vez era distinta.

-Si... pero Minami estaba ahí, así que no hicieron nada más que eso que ves en mi cuello – Guang parecía nervioso, pero Leo no desconfiaba.

-Sabes, cada vez siento más ganas de volarles los sesos, quizás mañana pueda.

-Leo, te dije que no hicieras nada impulsivo.

-Lo siento mi ángel, es que me molesta mucho que quieran hacerte daño – Minami miró hacia otro lado, preocupado por lo que había pasado entre Guang Hong y Emil, trató de cambiar el tema para aliviar el ambiente.

-No sabía que ustedes eran pareja, a decir verdad es una buena sorpresa ¿desde cuándo que lo son?

-Llevamos un mes de noviazgo, y serán más – dijo Leo besando la nariz de Guang, este sonreía encantado con la cercanía de su pareja.

-Melosos – a JJ no le gustaban sus demostraciones de afecto, en cambio su novia se veía maravillada.

-Son tan adorables – les dijo la señorita Leroy enternecida, luego le dirigió la palabra a Guang Hong – Hey bebé ¿ya contaste las cámaras y las alarmas?

-Tengo el número exacto de las cámaras, pero no sé mucho de las alarmas.

-Que mal, debemos trabajar en eso – la chica miró a Leo – jefazo, usted tiene que encargarse de eso mañana.

-¿Y si mejor voy directo al grano? – Leo seguía insistiendo con matar pronto a Georgi y a Yurio.

-¡Que no! – le dijo Guang en un tono un poco fastidiado.

-Muy bien, entonces Leo terminará de revisar las alarmas, y aprovechando que somos vecinos ¿Qué te parece si vengo por las noches a enseñarte lo que sé sobre desactivar alarmas? – le propuso Isabella a Guang Hong, esa idea le sacó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría.

-También hay que enseñarte a conducir, no puedes depender todo el tiempo de nosotros para escapar ¿Qué prefieres, autos o motos?

-Motos, es más eficaz para lo que tengo planeado – la señora Leroy y Guang sonrieron y continuaron hablando, era la única amiga que Guang Hong tenia, y era fácil tener una conversación fluida con ella; Leo le explicaba a Minami algunas cosas sobre su relación con Guang, y JJ miraba hacia los dos focos de conversación, sin saber en cual participar.

En la residencia Crispino, Emil estaba sentado en las bancas del costado de la mansión, observando el jardín, deprimido por lo que pasó ese día con Guang Hong, estaba temeroso por lo que podría pasar entre ellos al día siguiente; Emil ya había intentado hacer muchos amigos antes de conocer a los dos asiáticos, pero, por una razón que no podía evitar, todos terminaban alejándose de él, y le aterraba que pasara lo mismo con Guang. A su lado llegó Michele, nunca quitaba su mirada fastidiada, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por su amigo, era obvio que algo no andaba bien con él.

-Tienes mala cara ¿Qué pasó?

-Seguí tu consejo Micky – Michele se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Te lo había dicho en broma, pero no me escuchaste y te fuiste, como sea, sé que no captas muy bien el sarcasmo las bromas, es culpa mía, siento si algo salió mal hoy.

-Minami no lo tomó mal, pero Guang...

-Bueno, cada persona tiene reacciones diferentes, espero que con una disculpa todo se solucione – Micky se sentó a su lado y le dio un par de palmadas de animo a su amigo.

-Logré percibir algo distinto en cada beso.

-¿Y ya sabes si uno de ellos te gusta?

-Bueno, con Minami fue una experiencia graciosa, pero no sentí como si fuera tan especial como para decir que me gusta.

-¿Y con el otro?

-Fue... fue bastante agradable, y suave, y cálido, creo que demasiado cálido, por un momento perdí la conciencia.

-¡¿Te desmayaste?! – Michele ahora no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

-No no, no me refería a eso, es solo que, dejé de pensar en las sensaciones, mi mente se quedó en blanco, e hice algo que no debía hacer.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues ese beso, casi pasa a ser algo sexual – Micky volvió a tocarse la cabeza con algo de molestia.

-Con razón ese enano ahora te odia – Emil se puso pálido cuando escuchó eso – n-no quise decir eso, quiero decir, que está molesto contigo.

-Ah, entiendo... no quiero que Guang me odie, hice algo muy malo...

-Pero al menos sabes que se sintió algo especial con él, ya sea amor o solo deseo – el checo agachó la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar, deprimido y asustado ante la idea de que Guang Hong se alejara como el resto de las personas que habían sido sus amigos; Michele sabía que ese era un tema que afectaba mucho a Emil, le dolía verlo tan triste, acariciar su espalda ya no bastaba para relajarlo, así que tomó la difícil decisión de darle un abrazo; Micky no demostraba demasiado afecto al lado de Emil, lo cual no significaba que no lo quisiera, y si su amigo, que era casi un hermano menor para él, necesitaba un abrazo, él debía dárselo – ya cálmate tonto, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes tanto, yo puedo hablar con ese tal Guang, para que no se aleje, pero deja de estar triste por favor – Emil le sonrió a Michele, le encantaba ser abrazado por él, aunque casi nunca lo hiciera.

-Micky, solo falta uno para acabar con mis dudas – el checo besó suavemente los labios de su amigo, quien se sobresaltó; la sensación también era distinta, le provocaba una inmensa felicidad y un sentimiento de tranquilidad y dulzura que lo hacía suspirar; Michele en cambio se veía muy enojado luego de ese beso, no pudo decir nada porque Emil lo abrazó como si fuera un niño pequeño rodeando con sus brazos a su hermano mayor.

-Idiota... ¿Ya tienes una idea clara?

-Más o menos, pero despejé algunas dudas – volvió a abrazar a Micky con mucho cariño – gracias por todo, Don Crispino – a Michele le encantaba que lo llamaran de esa forma, quitó su mirada severa y dejo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Emil.

Al otro día, Emil recogió a sus dos amigos y los llevó una vez más a la mansión, Guang Hong no le dirigía la palabra, y se veía incómodo cuando el checo se le acercaba, pero al menos no rechazó la propuesta de ir a entrenar a ese lugar, y eso tranquilizó a Emil. En uno de los cuartos de la mansión, Yuri Plisetsky estaba recostado en su cama, llevando la camiseta negra con un tigre estampado que utilizaba para dormir; esa prenda estaba levantada, dejando ver su torso desnudo; de la cintura para abajo solo llevaba unos calzoncillos de animal print, ligeramente bajados mientras él agarraba su miembro para masturbarse frenéticamente y se introducía los dedos. Mordía fuertemente las sabanas sin dejar de darse auto placer, pero parecía sentir rabia mientras lo hacía, era característico de él parecer agresivo; seguía masturbándose con fuerza y gritó algo antes de correrse: ¡Esto no es lo mismo!

El rubio observó con desprecio su mano manchada de semen, y susurró algo para sí mismo: ¿Dónde está ese maldito chino cuando se le necesita? Luego se levantó y fue a su baño privado para limpiarse y vestirse. Al salir de su habitación empezó a dar vueltas por la mansión, tratando de encontrar a alguien que le sirviera para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales; analizaba a cada persona que se topaba, primero vio a Michele y pensó: "Michele ¿No que este es hetero?; después vio que Emil cargaba algunas cosas para llevarlas al gimnasio donde estaban Guang y Minami: "El perro, no, creo que me odia, así que no"; merodeó un poco más y vio a Georgi caminando: "Georgi, no, que asco"; cerca de su hermano había alguien más: "Seung... ¡¿Seung?!; se asomó por la esquina de la pared para comprobar que era el coreano, y saltó hacia atrás asustado cuando lo vio aún más cerca de lo que estaba antes, mirándolo fijamente. Georgi llamó a su nuevo amigo para enseñarle algo, y Seung Gil se fue, sin quitar esa inquietante indiferencia mientras miraba los ojos de Yurio, quien ahora podía respirar luego de semejante susto.

Guang Hong y Minami estaban en los vestidores, cambiándose la ropa que llevaban por una más deportiva, Guang ya estaba listo, y esperaba a Minami haciendo equilibrio con la mano mientras su cuerpo estaba de cabeza; a su amigo le sorprendía que su estado físico fuera tan bueno como el suyo. Emil llegó a ese lugar, seguido por Michele Crispino; Guang Hong mostraba indiferencia y no quería mirarlos, estaba molesto con Emil, pero la presencia de Micky lo hacía reprimir una furia asesina, ese hombre había matado con sus propias manos a su maestra, y le causaba ira y repulsión ver su cara. Yuri Plisetsky estaba entrando en los vestidores con una bolsita de polvo blanco en la mano, necesitaba un lugar donde sentarse sin ser molestado por alguien, pero se percató que en el lugar estaba Guang, y se escondió rápidamente, esperando la oportunidad de tenerlo a solas; por otra parte Michele observó el incómodo y molesto rostro de Guang Hong, y le pidió a Minami y a Emil que lo dejaran por un momento porque quería hablar con él.

-¿Tu eres ese tal Guang Hong, verdad?

-Si – respondió secamente, sin mirar a los ojos a Michele Crispino, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de dejar salir su odio antes de tiempo; era realmente molesto para él tener que soportar su cercanía.

-¿Emil hizo algo que no debía, o me equivoco?

-Eso es un asunto personal – su respuesta insolente no solo se debía a que deseaba salir de ese lugar y alejarse de ese hombre, sino también porque creía que Michele preguntaba todo eso para saber si debía castigar o no a Emil, en su mente, Guang creía que los Crispino eran unos tiranos con su amigo.

-Sé que estas molesto con él, pero créeme que no quería hacerte sentir mal – Guang Hong estaba algo desconcertado, no podía creer que alguien como Michele pudiera tener sentimientos - Yo le di la tonta idea que produjo esto, no te enfades con Emil, él es un poco... muy raro a veces, pero no es una mala persona.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Sigues molesto, y es comprensible, pero dale una nueva oportunidad, no tienes idea de cuánto ha sufrido Emil cuando se trata de sus amistades, tiene mucho miedo de ser abandonado, por eso, no lo juzgues tanto ¿Entiendes? – Guang no sabía que decir, ese maldito tenía razón, aunque lo hacía sentir mal pensar en los sentimientos de Emil, pues sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera descubierto por su amigo cuando intentara matar a los Crispino.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe, no odio a Emil, esto es solo un enojo temporal.

-Me alegro, ahora podrá estar más tranquilo, yo volveré al gimnasio, nos vemos ahí pequeño.

Guang Hong iba a salir detrás de Michele, pero Yurio apareció, cargando un papel en la mano que llevaba parte del polvo de la bolsa; Guang quiso salir rápidamente, pero el rubio lo agarró de un brazo y lo estrelló contra la pared, sonriéndole pervertidamente y lamiéndose los labios mientras lo acorralaba.

-Ya empezaba a echarte de menos, debo admitir que no te queda nada mal esa ropa – observó el traje de deportes de Guang Hong de arriba a abajo; el asiático llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones semi ajustados, a Yuri le encantaba ver que sus formas no pasaban desapercibidas.

-Déjame en paz.

-Cálmate, esta vez no tengo ganas de pelear, solo quiero proponerte algo.

-No quiero ninguna oferta de alguien como tú.

-Te conviene, recuerda que estas comiendo de nuestra mano, tienes que elegir entre dos de nosotros si quieres salvarte de algo, es tu única opción.

-¿Es una broma?

-Si elijes obedecerme en todo lo que te pida, no solo te salvarás de ser delatado, sino que también del propio Georgi, tiene planeadas algunas cosas retorcidas para ti. Pero si me prometes hacerme un favor, yo te cuidaré de ese idiota.

-¿Qué clase de favor quieres?

-Quiero que te acuestes conmigo, por tu propia voluntad, y cada vez que te lo pida.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, no gracias.

-Te conviene, es la mejor opción, ambos podríamos gozar todo el tiempo, y no correrías peligro, solo debes dejar que te folle, y tendrás la vida solucionada – Yurio se llevó el papel cerca de la nariz, y Guang lo golpeó con un dedo, haciendo que su contenido saliera volando; inmediatamente Plisetsky agarró la camiseta de Guang Hong con agresividad - ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta esto?!

-La cantidad que acaba de volar, vale muchísimo más que tu – Yuri se dispuso a darle un puñetazo a Guang, cuando se percató de algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello? - el rubio quitó algunos mechones del cuello de Guang Hong, para mirar con detalle los chupones que había dejado Emil el día anterior; Yurio sonrió lujuriosamente al verlos y acercó sus labios al cuello de Guang - ¿Has estado haciendo cosas sucias sin mí? – Lamio los chupones; Guang Hong se estremeció y luego se puso tenso – siempre he sabido que somos igual de pervertidos ¿Disfrutaste cuando te hicieron esto? Porque yo puedo hacerte muchos más – quería manosear a Guang, pero fue interrumpido cuando notó una presencia que los observaba, era Minami, que lo miraba con una sonrisa falsa.

-Yurio kun ¿Sabes que en Japón esa cercanía es considerada acoso sexual?

-Vete a molestar a otra parte enano, estoy ocupado – Minami agarró firmemente el hombro de Yuri y siguió sonriéndole, daba algo de miedo.

-Creo que no entendiste Yurio kun, lo que quise decir fue: no toques a mi kouhai o te hare lo mismo que te hice en Japón ¿Te quedó claro? - Yuri Plisetsky chasqueo la lengua y se retiró de los vestidores, completamente resignado, Minami ya le había ganado en una pelea, y no tenía ganas de luchar en ese momento, estaba desanimado por sus deseos reprimidos, solo quería tener sexo con Guang Hong, o relajarse en algún lugar; la última opción era la más viable, así que se fue en dirección al patio.

En la ciudad de Florencia, Leo estaba charlando con uno de sus amigos, un chico de cabello negro, que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, unos anteojos oscuros y un casco chopper estilo alemán; estaban bebiendo en la terraza de un restaurante, Leo se veía contento, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a ese amigo, quizás esa persona no era la más conversadora, pero era agradable pasar tiempo con él; los Leroy estaban a unos metros de Leo, tratando de ocultar sus caras con la carta de restaurante, pues por alguna razón, no querían que ese hombre distinguiera sus rostros. Leo le pidió a su amigo que lo llevara hasta la mansión Crispino en su moto, diciéndole que no se preocupara por pasarlo a buscar después, porque volvería a su hotel junto con dos amigos que ya estaban en ese lugar. Al llegar a la mansión, Leo tocó el hombro de ese chico y le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias por traerme Otabek, me alegro de que coincidiéramos en esta ciudad.

-Yo también, tengo un trabajo que hacer aquí, estoy cazando a un ladrón que se metió con la familia Cialdini, me dijeron que estaba por acá, no debe andar muy lejos.

-Mucha suerte ¿te lo pidieron vivo o muerto?

-Puede ser ambos, no especificaron.

-Espero que te quedes el tiempo suficiente para volver a charlar ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en tres días? Me gustaría presentarte a alguien especial – Otabek no contestó, se había distraído tratando de identificar una figura a lo lejos; la apariencia de ese joven rubio sentado en los jardines de los Crispino le parecía muy familiar, estaba concentrado en observarlo, así que Leo movió su mano frente a la cara de su amigo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos - ¿Otabek?

-Lo siento, me distraje por un momento.

-¿Y qué te parece mi idea?

-¿Cuál idea? – Otabek seguía un poco distraído mientras observaba al muchacho que estaba varios metros más allá de la entrada.

-Que nos juntemos en tres días.

-Ah esa idea, pues podría ser, a menos que esté ocupado mientras busco a ese idiota, luego te avisaré, ahora debo irme.

-Hasta luego, buena suerte.

-Igualmente – Leo entró en la mansión mientras Otabek seguía mirando en dirección al patio.

Dentro de la mansión, Guang Hong le daba patadas con una expresión de seriedad a un saco de boxeo, Emil lo observaba y tragaba saliva al pensar que su amigo podría golpearlo si volvía a enojarse con él; Minami por otra parte luchaba con Michele Crispino, demostrando ser superior en el dominio de las artes marciales. Emil ya estaba cansado de practicar solo lucha, así que le pidió ayuda a Minami para traer unos equipos de esgrima; el japonés miró a Guang, no quería dejarlo expuesto ante los acosos de Georgi y Yurio; le preguntó si quería ir con ellos para no estar solo, y Michele respondió en tono de molestia que Guang Hong no estaría solo si él estaba en ese gimnasio; eso tranquilizó un poco a Minami, y pudo ir tranquilo junto a Emil. A unos metros de la entrada al gimnasio, estaban Georgi y Seung Gil, esperando la oportunidad para acercarse como aves de rapiña a Guang; vieron salir a Emil y a Minami, pero Micky aún estaba dentro del gimnasio, tratando de establecer una conversación con un cortante Guang Hong; cuando Sara y Mila pasaron frente a la entrada del gimnasio, Michele las observó algo pensativo, se levantó del lado de Guang y comenzó a seguirlas; el chino se sintió indefenso, así que decidió seguir a Micky aunque odiara su compañía, pero antes de que pudiera pasar la puerta, Georgi y Seung habían aparecido frente a él, sin dejarle más escapatoria que retroceder. Guang Hong caminaba hacia atrás mientras esos dos se le acercaban como carnívoros deseosos de devorar algo; Georgi sonreía muy divertido, y Seung Gil no demostraba nada, y eso era preocupante, no se sabía si su presencia era buena, o muy mala para Guang.

-Aquí está mi amigo del tatuaje ¿Puedes enseñárselo a Seung, pequeño Guang Ji?

-En otro momento quizás, estamos usando el gimnasio, pronto vendrán mis amigos.

-¿Vendrán? – la alarma de robo sonó por toda la mansión – le pedí a uno de mis subordinados que los mantuviera entretenidos, así que pueden tardar un poco más, eso espero – Georgi se rió a carcajadas, y Seung Gil aun no decía ni una sola palabra, mirando a Guang Hong con una indiferencia que daba miedo.

-Oh, la alarma, debo ir a ayudar – dijo Guang y corrió hasta la entrada, pero Seung le dio una patada en la boca del estómago antes de que pudiera hacer algo; Guang Hong comenzó a toser, arrodillado; levantó la cabeza y los miró seriamente - ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-El tatuaje, enséñamelo – le dijo Seung Gil, su tono de imperceptibles sentimientos preocupó a Guang, quien se alejó retrocediendo varios pasos y se quitó la camiseta para mostrar su espalda.

-Ahí esta ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – luego de enseñarlo, volvió a ponerse la camiseta rápidamente.

-¿Fue hecho a mano? – preguntó Seung, ocultando su profundo interés.

-Sí, fue hecho a mano.

-Impresionante, debe ser muy valioso ¿Puedo tomarlo? – Guang Hong miró a Seung Gil, algo confundido por la pregunta.

-¿A qué se refiere con tomarlo? – Seung Gil sacó una navaja y Guang la observó con preocupación.

-Tomar la piel – el coreano no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, aunque en el fondo amara la idea que cortar la piel de Guang Hong.

-A Seung le gustan los tatuajes ajenos, se ven bien colgados en las paredes ¿Verdad Seung Gil? – dijo Georgi, sonriendo con su sonrisa más distintiva.

-Sí, es cierto – contestó el coreano.

Comenzaron a rodear a Guang mientras retrocedía y observaba hacia todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape; logró divisar las pequeñas ventanas que estaban casi pegadas al techo del gimnasio, se encontraban tan elevadas que sería difícil alcanzarlas; había una en especial que le serviría para escapar, pues unos caballetes y colchonetas le permitían alcanzarla. Seung llevaba la navaja lista para atacar, Georgi iba desarmado, pero listo para abalanzarse sobre Guang Hong y luchar hasta inmovilizarlo; el coreano era el mayor peligro para Guang, era veloz, ágil y estaba dispuesto a matarlo incluso sin el consentimiento de Georgi; Guang Hong corrió lo más rápido que pudo, evitando a Georgi y dando un gran salto encima de los caballetes, sin detenerse ni un segundo para dar un salto incluso más grande para alcanzar la ventana. Pero se detuvo cuando vio un impacto de bala muy cerca de su cabeza, que creó un agujero en la pared; Seung Gil Lee había disparado con su pistola, que estaba equipada con un silenciador, lo que produjo que el ruido de la bala fuera mínimo, para así no alertar a los guardias. Guang se dejó caer encima de los caballetes y levantó las manos, su mirada era seria y fastidiada, claramente al coreano no le importaba lo que dijeran los otros, y dispararía a matar si fuera necesario.

-Seung, recuerda que no debes matarlo, es más divertido mientras están vivos.

-Tienes razón, pero casi se escapa.

-Oye Guang Ji ¿Por qué no bajas a jugar?

-Ni en tus sueños – Guang bajó los brazos y se sentó en el caballete, Georgi no lo alcanzaría, y no le permitiría disparar a Seung Gil, eso lo hizo estar más confiado.

-No seas malo, además, no estás en posición para negarte, recuerda que yo sé cierto secretito tuyo, puedo gritarle a los guardias y toda tu mentira se acabará fácilmente – Guang Hong miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorarlo – baja ahora y no tendrás problemas, te juro que no te dolerá... mucho.

-No creo que dure demasiado el show que armaste allá afuera, mis amigos vendrán pronto y querrán verme en una pieza.

-Por eso hay que hacerlo rápido, yo te llevaré por mi propia cuenta al hospital, y no dejaré que nadie se entere.

-¿No has pensado muy bien tu plan verdad?

-Baja por favor.

-No quiero.

-Baja.

-No.

-¡Que bajes!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz de Leo sonó por todo el gimnasio, la conmoción de afuera lo hizo ir corriendo para verificar que Guang estaba en el gimnasio y que no era a quien perseguían. Seung ocultó su arma y Georgi sonrió con nervios mientras Leo se les acercaba.

-H-Hola señor "De la Iglesia", estábamos... queríamos practicar con ese muchacho, pero es algo nervioso y trepó allá arriba, por eso le estoy pidiendo que baje – Seung Gil miró al cielo, fastidiado por la tonta excusa de Georgi.

-Oh ya veo – Leo fingió creer en las palabras de Georgi y subió la vista para mirar a Guang Hong, luego extendió sus brazos con la intención de ayudarlo a bajar – ya puedes bajar pequeño – Guang se dejó caer tímidamente en los brazos de Leo, ahora se sentía seguro - ¿Dijo que estaban entrenando? Porque yo también vine hoy aquí por esa razón.

-Sí, sí, eso – Georgi empezó a calmarse luego de semejante susto.

-Yo ya me voy, adiós a todos – dijo Seung, quizás su cara no era la más expresiva, pero estaba incrédulo luego de que la mentira de Georgi funcionara.

-¿Quiere que entrenemos señor Popovich? – Dijo Leo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sujetándole el hombro al ruso de forma algo agresiva– pero debo advertirle que a veces no mido mucho mi fuerza – Guang agachó la cabeza, molesto por la poca discreción de su pareja, Georgi percibió algo extraño en esos dos.

-Disculpe señor Leo, pero ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

-Nos hicimos amigos el día de la cena, es un buen chico – Leo sonó bastante convincente, y su sonrisa lo ayudaba a sonar natural, aunque en el fondo deseara romperle el cuello ahí mismo al ruso.

-Entiendo, bueno, tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que mejor lo dejamos para otro día ¡Do svidaniya! – Georgi se fue a paso rápido hasta la puerta y la pareja empezó a hablar como si fueran amigos que apenas se conocen, previniendo ante la posibilidad de que Georgi estuviera espiándolos para confirmar si se conocían o no.

En el patio, Yuri Plisetsky estaba sentado en el pasto, con cara de aburrimiento y sosteniendo su quijada con una mano, escuchaba los pasos de los guardias corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando a un ladrón imaginario sin darse cuenta de ello; esas personas pasaban a espaldas de Yurio, que no quitaba su rostro indiferente y aburrido mientras los escuchaba decir: "creo que vi algo por allá"; "no, está por allí"; "debió irse atrás de la casa". Afuera, Otabek seguía observando la mansión, estaba aún más curioso que antes, pues había escuchado la alarma, y pensaba que podría tratarse del ladrón que debía encontrar, ahora buscaba la forma de entrar en ese lugar, su último recurso seria echar abajo la puerta y entrar con su moto a toda velocidad.

-Oigan ustedes ¿Siquiera saben que están persiguiendo? – le preguntó Yuri a los guardias sin siquiera mirarlos, en un tono aburrido y desinteresado; bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que su bolsa ya estaba vacía – como sea, olviden esa mierda y llévenme a Florencia, debo hacer una compra.

El adolescente fue en busca de dinero, algunos de sus subordinados ya lo esperaban afuera en un automóvil, listos para llevarlo a los barrios bajos de Florencia; Seung Gil pasaba por ahí, en dirección a su vehículo, cuando vio que Yurio iba prácticamente solo a una parte de la ciudad; sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, fue a su auto y siguió al joven rubio. Otabek estaba analizando las diferentes formas de entrar a la mansión, cuando vio a Yuri en el primer automóvil que salió; quizás fue una corazonada o por simple capricho, pero dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, encendió su motocicleta, y comenzó a seguir a los dos autos que habían salido en dirección a la ciudad.

Más tarde, en los suburbios de la ciudad, Yuri Plisetsky ya había realizado su compra con éxito, y se dirigía al automóvil donde lo esperaban sus guardaespaldas, pero no pudo meterse al vehículo, pues vio con sorpresa que mataban a sus hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; se echó al suelo para cubrirse, sacó su pistola y se fue a la esquina del auto para poder asomarse y ver quien disparaba; sintió un escalofrió cuando vio que se trataba de Seung Gil Lee, y que pronto sería asesinado si no hacía algo. Vio que el coreano saltaba al capó del automóvil para dispararle desde esa altura, y rápidamente rodó por la parte trasera para incorporarse desde el otro lado del auto y dispararle, pero el coreano rápidamente se cubrió, evitando las balas. Yuri estaba muy agitado y con el corazón angustiado, en verdad le aterraba enfrentarse a Seung, trataba de no demostrarlo, pero temblaba asustado recordando cómo había sido derribado una y otra vez por el coreano durante su infancia; jamás le demostró ni un poco de compasión, ni aunque tuviera un frágil cuerpo de 10 años; sus golpes mientras luchaban practicando taekwondo eran demasiado dolorosos en ese tiempo, pero su orgullo lo hacía evitar quejarse ante algún adulto, debía hacerse fuerte, aunque eso significara aguantar las luchas con Seung Gil, quien lo buscaba para golpearlo incluso fuera de los entrenamientos; era aterrador, no solo por los infernales golpes que recibía, sino también por lo que sucedía cada vez que caía al suelo, pues Seung se ponía sobre él, y acercaba lentamente su mano al ojo del ruso, torturándolo con esos segundos de agonía donde Yuri imaginaba su ojo desprendiéndose de la cuenca con la misma lentitud con que acercaba su mano el adolescente coreano; Yurio solo conservaba sus ojos esmeralda porque las circunstancias le impedían a Seung Gil seguir con su espantosa ocurrencia.

Yuri corrió rápidamente hasta el parachoques del automóvil, debía evitar los disparos de ese monstruo que le provocaba pesadillas cuando era niño; lo vio aparecer subiéndose por la maleta hasta el techo del automóvil, desde las alturas tenía mucha más ventaja sobre él; inmediatamente Yuri se agachó para cubrirse, gateó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta del copiloto y se metió dentro del auto; para su desgracia, algo lo hizo gritar: ¡maldición ¿Dónde están esas estúpidas llaves?! Al subir la vista, vio a Seung apuntándole por la ventana del piloto; se echó hacia atrás, retrocediendo en los dos asientos; estaba entrando en pánico mirando a la muerte frente a sus ojos, le gritó desesperado que lo dejara en paz, sin apartar de su mente lo que imaginaba que pasaría después, Seung Gil le dispararía y sacaría uno de sus ojos, para mostrárselo mientras agonizaba, luego arrancaría lentamente el otro ojo de la cuenca mientras se retorcía de dolor. Dejó de imaginar tales cosas cuando sintió el disparo de una escopeta en el techo del auto, cerca de la cabeza de Seung quien aún no había cruzado la puerta del vehículo; ese disparo lo hizo cubrirse y dejar de atormentar a Yurio, que salió rápidamente por la puerta del copiloto, para toparse frente a frente con un motociclista que llevaba un casco alemán y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Yuri, súbete.

-¿Eh? Tu eres... - Otabek le lanzó un casco a Yurio, que estaba muy confundido y asustado por la situación.

-¿Vas a subir o no? – le preguntó el hombre en un tono serio y estoico.

Yuri inmediatamente se colocó el casco y subió a la moto junto con Otabek, salieron a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a Seung Gil, quien se estaba reincorporando mientras los miraba con su expresión indiferente, luego miró a los guardaespaldas muertos del joven Plisetsky, debía deshacerse tanto del auto como de esos cuerpos inmediatamente. A varias cuadras del lugar, Otabek conducía su moto sin hablar, y Yurio apoyaba sus manos en el asiento mirando al cielo, ahora esa persona que apenas recordaba lo había salvado de una muerte inminente, y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, estaba profundamente agradecido. 


	14. Capítulo 14: La alarma del corazón

Sara estaba furiosa, alguien había activado las alarmas y no había ningún ladrón u objeto desaparecido; claramente alguien les había jugado una broma de mal gusto, y ella intentaba hallar al culpable; al no encontrar al responsable directo, despidió a los encargados de las cámaras de seguridad y a todos los que estuvieran cerca de ahí en el momento en que sonó la alarma. Minami y Emil volvieron al gimnasio luego de semejante confusión, el japonés pudo respirar con más tranquilidad cuando vio que Guang estaba a salvo junto a Leo; se encontraban sentados en el piso, charlando sin tocarse, pero mirándose con dulzura. Emil traía unos equipos de esgrima con ayuda de Minami, cosa que le llamó la atención a Guang Hong, le interesaba aprender a usar la espada de ese modo, ya era bueno manejándola, pero quería aprender de forma más profesional.

Emil y Guang Hong se colocaron los trajes de esgrima y se pusieron en posición; Emil instruía a Guang, indicándole la postura que debía tener antes de luchar y la que debía tener al atacar; el asiático seguía los pasos, aunque de vez en cuando los mezclaba con su propio estilo personal; su amigo le recalcaba que no lo estaba haciendo correctamente cada vez que no seguía uno de los pasos indicados. Guang Hong seguía molesto con Emil, así que, mientras el checo le decía que estaba cometiendo un error, lo retó a un duelo amistoso, donde ambos demostrarían lo que sabían; Emil mantenía la espalda recta y la espada en posición vertical, a diferencia de Guang, que la sostenía con las dos manos, sin preocuparse demasiado por la postura de su espalda; el checo abandonó esa posición para empezar la lucha, fue el primero en atacar con la punta del sable, para Guang Hong fue fácil desviarle la espada, pues no se guiaba por reglas, su desventaja ahora era la forma de la espada, mucho más delgada y ligera que la suya, y no conseguía los efectos que buscaba; Minami y Leo hablaban entre ellos, así que Emil aprovechó para hacer las paces con Guang mientras luchaban.

-Escucha Guang... yo de verdad lo siento, por lo que pasó ayer, simplemente perdí el control - Guang Hong lo atacó de forma más agresiva, dándole una estocada en el hombro - sé que estás enojado, pero de verdad estoy arrepentido, juro que no volveré a hacer algo así.

-Lo que hiciste fue más que un simple beso, y te aseguraste de que no pudiera moverme ¿Cómo justificas eso? - le dijo Guang, atacándolo sin descanso, Emil trataba de mantenerse calmado y en equilibrio, aunque Guang Hong fuera tan salvaje usando el sable.

-Cuando tomé tus manos, era para asegurarme de probar la sensación del beso, porque antes de ese día estabas algo en contra de mis abrazos, creí que si te lo pedía, no me dejarías hacerlo nunca. En realidad mi objetivo no era que pasara lo que pasó, ya te dije que perdí la capacidad de pensar - Emil logró darle una estocada en el pecho a Guang, y este comenzó a mover el sable con más firmeza y rapidez, haciendo que su amigo retrocediera.

-Te perdonaré, con la condición de que no vuelvas a acercarte de más sin mi consentimiento - Emil ahora se movía más rápido, con una sonrisa de esperanza; esa repentina alegría le daba más agilidad, lo que hizo que Guang Hong perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-Entonces ¿Puedo abrazarte? - el checo iba a poner la punta del sable en el pecho de Guang, pero este rodó y dio un golpe con el casi inexistente filo de la espada en las piernas de Emil.

-Solo si yo te lo permito - le dijo mientras fingía cortarle las piernas a Emil con esa espada que no era muy de su agrado.

-Está bien... Guang, me impresiona lo bueno que eres usando la espada con tus propias reglas, pero si no tuvieras un estilo traicionero, yo habría ganado - Emil habló con una sonrisa, y la palabra "traicionero" preocupó a Guang Hong, pues a veces, al estar con su amigo, si se sentía de esa forma.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, todos tomaron una ducha en los baños de los vestidores, Leo seguía la regla de mirar y no tocar cuando veía a su pareja, aunque le tentara demasiado ponerse cariñoso mientras se bañaban. Al vestirse, llevaron los equipos de esgrima a la habitación donde los guardaban; Georgi los miraba a unos metros de ahí, aburrido y molesto por la excesiva compañía que tenía Guang; este se percató de que estaban siendo observados, volteó la cabeza para ver a Georgi y sacó su lengua de forma burlona, como un niño pequeño; por otro lado, el ruso se limitó a levantar su dedo medio ante un sonriente Guang Hong. Emil les mencionó que la despedida de soltera de Mila seria en tres días, y propuso que Guang y Minami se quedaran a dormir la noche anterior al evento; una vez más, Emil estaba deseando pasar demasiado tiempo con ellos, y eso preocupaba un poco a sus dos amigos; sin embargo, Guang Hong tenía más posibilidades en su venganza producto de la forma de ser excesivamente confiada de Emil; se sentía como una basura por aprovecharse de eso, pero para él era inevitable tomar esas oportunidades.

Yuri Plisetsky aún no llegaba a la mansión, sus padres adoptivos no estaban preocupados, pues de seguro Yuratchka estaba ocupado en la ciudad, satisfaciendo alguno de sus vicios. Pero en realidad el joven estaba en el puente Santa Trinidad de Florencia, mirando las primeras luces nocturnas reflejadas en el río, en compañía de un chico tres años mayor que él, un caza recompensas y motociclista que lo había salvado de Seung Gil Lee sin alguna razón aparente, o eso es lo que creía.

-¿Qué? ¿Estuviste en la academia de Min So Park? - preguntó incrédulo el joven rubio.

-Mi padre quería que la mejor maestra me instruyera en taekwondo, fue ahí donde los conocí, a ti y a Seung - dijo Otabek, con su mirada seria fija en las onduladas luces del río.

-¿Nos conociste? Yo a decir verdad no recuerdo casi nada de ti.

-No hablaba con nadie, solo observaba desde la distancia, Yuri Plisetsky, tus ojos eran inolvidables, y tenías la mirada de un soldado - Otabek hablaba con naturalidad, sin percatarse de sus intensas palabras que delataban lo que observaba con interés cuando era un niño de 13 años.

-Un soldado... ¿Yo? - Yurio no sabía cómo tomar esa declaración, el motociclista oriundo de Kazajistan estaba elogiando sus ojos con un adjetivo que no demostraba coquetería, ni un interés retorcido por sus ojos, como era el caso de Seung Gil.

-Nunca fui demasiado flexible, era admirable ver a un niño de 10 años estar a un nivel superior, es por esa admiración que yo comencé a esforzarme el doble - Yuri lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a Otabek, esa clase de cumplidos eran sospechosos para el - pero mi madre me retiró de la academia, pues nuestra situación económica fue empeorando cuando mi padre tuvo problemas que lo hicieron romper relaciones con tu familia - Yurio dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué problema tuvo tu padre con Yakov?

-Dejaron de ser socios cuando la prensa internacional logró meterse en Kazajistan y exponer el negocio familiar; mi padre fue arrestado por la interpol y ahora está preso en Estados Unidos; tanto el gobierno como la gente de Yakov persiguieron a los responsables, aunque el único que cayó fue el periodista japonés Hisashi Morooka, le sirvió de advertencia a los otros para que no metieran las narices en los asuntos de tu familia.

-Lamento oír eso - era la primera vez que Yuri le demostraba empatía a alguien.

-Ya asumí hace mucho que no todo el tiempo saldremos impunes, aunque espero que nunca les pase algo similar a ti y a tu gente - el rubio se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, aun no entendía por qué alguien le hablaba de esa forma - ¿Yakov ha tenido problemas con Seung?

-No, ese idiota no se lleva ni bien ni mal con ellos - la cara de Yurio mostraba desprecio al hablar del coreano.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te estaba atacando? - Yuri se quedó en silencio agachando la cabeza, para luego contestar tratando de reprimir su rabia.

-Porque es un monstruo, así de sencillo.

-¿Qué tiene en tu contra?

-Nunca nos llevamos bien, y así es cada vez que encuentra un momento a solas conmigo.

-Debe haber otra razón más específica para que haga eso - Yurio bajó la vista, con tristeza; frente a ese kazajo lucia vulnerable y amable, algo no muy común en el - bueno, no es necesario que me lo digas ahora ¿Yakov no intenta hacer nada contra eso?

-Claro que no, cada vez que se lo menciono, me pregunta las razones para que se armara la pelea, siempre termina diciendo que fue porque yo lo provoqué, o hasta insinúa que no estoy en todos mis sentidos; hace tiempo que dejé de buscar su ayuda, ahora me las arreglo solo - el chico rubio trataba de sonar duro, aunque obviamente en el fondo estaba deprimido por su situación, y Otabek lo notaba fácilmente.

-Tienes razón, un soldado como tú puede con alguien como Seung Gil - Yuratchka dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente se forzó a borrar - pero, si algún día quieres pasearte por Florencia estando Seung cerca, no dudes en llamarme para echarte una mano.

-¿Llamarte con que número? - el kazajo le entregó su celular al ruso.

-Escribe tu número ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo con el mío? - el adolescente no contestó, solo le entregó su celular a Otabek para que escribiera su número en la lista de contactos; cuando ya habían terminado el intercambio, Yuri volvió a mirar a ese chico con desconfianza.

-Otabek ¿Por qué me salvaste? Si ni siquiera nos hablamos cuando niños.

-Siempre he pensado que tenemos algo en común - el kazajo volteó a ver a los ojos de Yurio, con su mirada intensa y seria a la vez - eso es todo ¿Quieres que seamos amigos o no?

-¿Eh? - la pregunta lo sorprendió, nunca nadie le había pedido ser su amigo, de hecho, lo más cercano a la amistad para él, era pasar tiempo con Mila y Víctor, y a veces también consideraba que Georgi era algo similar a un amigo, cuando no se estaban insultando - sí, claro, podemos serlo.

-Que bien - Otabek estrechó su mano con la de Yuri, y ambos quedaron en un largo silencio.

-Y... ¿ahora qué?

-Lilia y Yakov deben estar preocupados por ti, quizás debería llevarte de vuelta a la mansión.

-Ah, claro ¿Podrías llevarme a casa por favor? - no era propio de Yurio pedir las cosas amablemente, pero por alguna razón, quería ser educado ante alguien como Otabek.

-Por supuesto, ponte el casco y súbete - le entregó suavemente el casco con una sonrisa y encendió su moto; el rubio seguía extrañado por tanta amabilidad, no le molestaba, pero se sentía un poco nervioso en esa situación.

-Gracias.

Yuri se subió a espaldas de Otabek, y partieron rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, donde estaba la mansión; durante el trayecto, Plisetsky se sintió algo inseguro al tener las manos solamente apoyadas en el asiento, y sintió la suficiente confianza como para sujetarse abrazando a Otabek. Era extraño, el kazajo decía muy poco, pero aun así, lograba tener una conexión con él, como si por instinto supiera que estaba a salvo a su lado; al llegar a su destino, se despidieron con un apretón de manos, y Yurio entró a la mansión Crispino; al llegar a las escaleras de la entrada principal, recibió una llamada de Otabek, que ya estaba registrado entre sus contactos.

-Lo siento por llamar cuando acabamos de despedirnos, solo quería confirmar que el número está bien escrito - el rubio soltó una leve risa ante el tono moderadamente nervioso de Otabek, contrario al que había mostrado durante toda su conversación en el puente.

-No pasa nada, iba a hacer lo mismo al llegar a mi cuarto.

-Una pregunta ¿Cómo debería dirigirme a ti? ¿Cómo Yuri, Yura, o Yuratchka? - Yurio sonrió, su nuevo amigo era algo torpe en las relaciones sociales, aunque debía admitir que el mismo tampoco era muy bueno a la hora de hacer amigos.

-Todo menos Yuratchka, así me dicen los viejos, y el tonto de Georgi.

-Entonces ¿Puedo decirte Yura?

-Claro, yo también pensaré un apodo para ti, ahora entraré, buenas noches Otabek.

-Buenas noches, Yura - Yurio fue quien cortó la llamada, con una sonrisa que sería difícil de borrar. Al cruzar la puerta, Yakov estaba cerca, no se veía tan preocupado; normalmente, Yuri le hablaría en un tono sarcástico para recalcar su poco interés por su seguridad; pero ahora estaba de buen humor y no quiso dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Dónde estabas Yuratchka? - le preguntó su padre adoptivo con su característico ceño fruncido.

-Fui a comprar mi polvo con tres inútiles, apareció Seung Gil y los mató, luego trató de matarme a mí, y fui salvado por un sexy kazajo con una motocicleta, fue un buen día, gracias por preocuparte "padre", me voy a mi cuarto - le dijo en un tono sarcástico y despreocupado antes caminar hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Te dije que no abusaras tanto de esa cosa.

Guang, Minami y los Leroy estaban en su cuarto del hotel, charlando y comiendo bocadillos; Isabella y JJ bebían cerveza, Minami un jugo, y Guang Hong solo probaba la comida mientras hablaban. Los asiáticos comentaron que Emil los había invitado a dormir un día antes de la despedida de soltera de Mila, y que tendrían que cambiarse la ropa a unos trajes para la fiesta en la misma mansión; la señora Leroy cambio su postura a una más tensa, y dijo que debían aprovechar esa oportunidad, pero como solo tendría dos días para instruir a Guang en el oficio de desactivar cámaras y sistemas de seguridad, se levantó rápidamente, se fue a la habitación donde se hospedaba con JJ, y volvió cargando su computadora para empezar con un curso intensivo; no dejaría a Guang Hong en los dos días que tenía para aprender aunque sea lo más básico.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión para quedarse a dormir, Guang estaba mentalmente agotado por todo lo que había aprendido a medias en esos días, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras que delataban su cansancio. Emil los invitó a instalarse en su cuarto, lo primero que ofreció fue que ellos durmieran en su cama y él en el piso, pero se negaron; hubo una pequeña discusión sobre quien dormiría en la cama y quien en el suelo, y al final llegaron a la misma conclusión: todos dormirían en el piso como si estuvieran acampando. La noche empezó con una película de terror, Emil y Minami eran los más asustados con las escenas tensas, incluso se abrazaron mientras gritaban al mismo tiempo, en cambio, Guang Hong estaba acostado boca abajo, mirando la película con atención, sin alterarse ni gritar. Al terminar, Emil apagó el televisor de plasma y Minami encendió las luces, paranoico por la película.

-Odio las películas de terror, casi me da un infarto - dijo el japonés mientras apretaba el interruptor para prender la luz más intensa de la habitación.

-Yo no las odio, esta es mi favorita, es la que me da más miedo - Emil pudo sentarse y relajarse ahora que el cuarto estaba iluminado.

-A mí me aburren, siempre es pura sangre e historias repetidas, pero esta si tenía una buena atmósfera, me gusto bastante - Guang no mostraba ni un grado de tensión, era el más tranquilo de los tres.

-¡Miren lo que tengo! - el checo sacó unas botellas de vodka y jugo de naranja para ofrecérselas a sus amigos.

-Yo no bebo, además me falta un año para que pueda hacerlo - a Minami no le entusiasmaban ese tipo de vicios.

-¿Desde cuándo nos importa la edad que tengamos? Yo si quiero Emil - Guang Hong tomó las dos botellas y se las puso al mismo tiempo en su boca, vertiendo una buena cantidad de alcohol.

-Espera Guang, no es para ti solo - Emil le arrebató las botellas y Guang Hong comenzó a reír.

-Aoyama kun, no solo te comes todos los bocadillos, también te atragantas con las bebidas - Minami tomó una de sus prendas y le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz a Guang - Malo.

-Jajajajaja, lo siento - el rostro de Guang Hong se veía tierno, incluso después de beber una considerable cantidad de vodka, a Emil le enternecía su faceta de niño avergonzado y sonriente.

-Minami, no estés molesto con Guang ¿Cómo puedes enojarte con esa carita?

-Encontré a alguien que me entiende - dijo Guang Hong con una linda sonrisa.

-Que tierno - Emil se acercó tímidamente a Guang - ¿Me das permiso para darte un abrazo?

-No - le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo uno! - el checo tomó una almohada y le dio un par de golpes con ella a Guang Hong.

-¡Aquí está tu abrazo! - el chino se abalanzó sobre Emil dándole un fuerte abrazo que lo lanzó al suelo - ¡atácalo Minami sempai!

El japonés tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Emil, que estaba inmóvil gracias a Guang, el checo no paraba de gritar entre risas: "¡No es justo!". Guang Hong recibió un golpe en su cabeza que lo hizo dejar de sostener a Emil, para así iniciar la verdadera lucha de almohadas con sus dos amigos; era una diversión bastante infantil, pero no dejaba de ser divertido, ninguno de ellos superaba los 20 años, podían divertirse con lo que fuera. Cuando se cansaron de reírse y darse golpes con las almohadas, se extendieron en el piso, boca arriba, algo cansados; Emil tomó las botellas de licor y se las ofreció a Guang Hong.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? - Minami era el más aburrido, pues no bebía alcohol y no comía demasiado, a diferencia de sus amigos.

-Algún juego de mesa quizás - fue la esperada sugerencia de Emil.

-Uno donde si pierdes o haces algo mal, el castigo sea un vasito de tequila - dijo Guang con una voz divertida y una sonrisa de niño inocente.

-Sabes Aoyama kun, prefiero que peques por gula, a que peques de alcohólico.

-¿Qué sugieres tú, Minami sempai? - el japonés se llevó un dedo a la mejilla y empezó a pensar alguna idea.

-Twister en ropa interior, o strip póker- sus amigos se quedaron mirando a Minami un poco desconcertados, luego comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Y después soy yo quien tiene gustos pecaminosos! - le dijo Guang Hong entre risas.

-¡Solo lo decía en broma! - Minami también empezó a reír.

Jugaron durante un largo rato, mientras Emil bebía con menos moderación que Guang, lo que tarde o temprano lo hizo caer en un profundo sueño; Minami y Guang Hong también se acomodaron en el piso, no tenían ni colchón ni sacos de dormir, pero estaban cómodos entre tantas cobijas; se dijeron buenas noches mutuamente, apagaron las luces y se acostaron en sus improvisadas camas. Por la mente de Guang Hong pasaban pensamientos como: apenas despierte aproximadamente a las 5 de la mañana, debo ir a uno de los circuitos con conexión a la red por cable, que se encuentren en algún punto ciego de las cámaras, usar la computadora como me dio Isabella, y tratar de intervenir las cámaras de vigilancia para atacar durante la fiesta, no aprendí tanto como esperaba, pero espero que recuerde lo más importante, de lo contrario estaré frito... hablando de estar frito, espero que a esa hora esos dos rusos no estén rondando.

Mientras dormía, tuvo una de sus recurrentes pesadillas con aquel día de diciembre; le disparó y luego atravesó a Georgi con su espada, después le cortó la cabeza a Sara sin ninguna compasión; algo en su pecho se sentía mal, porque durante el sueño recordaba al bebé de Sara y Emil, a quien le faltaban varios meses de gestación para nacer, y aun así, a pesar de ese pensamiento que no dejaba de atormentarlo, en su sueño la espada decapitaba a la chica Crispino, sentía un gran alivio y una gran culpa al mismo tiempo, pero esa era una sensación de libertad adictiva. El siguiente era Michele, quien ya había degollado a su madre mientras Guang se encargaba de Georgi y Sara; eso lo llenó de una ira incontrolable que lo hizo correr a toda velocidad y cortar dos de las extremidades de Michele, que se retorcía en el piso como un gusano agonizante; le parecía patético, ya no sentía nada más que satisfacción, en ese sueño, ya no tenía alma ni clemencia. Michele Crispino estaba a punto de morir, y él alivió su sufrimiento disparándole en medio de la cabeza. Se había olvidado de uno de ellos, Yuuri Katsuki, que no estaba por ninguna parte, o eso es lo que creía, pues de la nada el japones apareció con su sonrisa coqueta, y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo hizo caer de espalda.

Al caer, ya no había nadie, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, no había ni un solo cadáver, tampoco estaba Yuuri, que se suponía que debía asesinarlo con su katana antes de que pudiera levantarse. Ahora las cosas eran distintas, sentía calor, demasiado calor; se quitó la chaqueta y se abrió la camisa, sin dejar de estar en el suelo, boca arriba, mientras sudaba por el intenso calor que comenzó a sentir sin ninguna explicación. De repente, Leo apareció, gateando hasta quedarse sobre él, su rostro lo calmaba, pero había una chispa diferente en él; su novio lo miraba con una lujuria poco común, pues siempre prefería los momentos románticos durante el sexo por sobre los momentos atrevidos; Leo besó sus labios, introduciendo toda su lengua dentro de su boca, era el beso más intenso y sensual que le habían dado, Guang sentía que se derretía por la nueva actitud de su pareja. Leo bajó sus labios por el sensible cuello de Guang Hong, haciéndolo temblar y tener la piel de gallina; usó su lengua para lamer el pecho semi desnudo de Guang, este contrajo su estómago, excitado por la cercanía de Leo; sintió la lengua de su novio bajar hasta su vejiga, cada vez sentía más calor en su piel, como si estuviera ardiendo junto a su adorado Leo. Su pareja le quitó suavemente los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y lamio lentamente su miembro erecto, con una delicadeza que lo hacía retorcerse de placer; los ojos de Leo eran intensos y tenían un toque pervertido que nunca había visto antes, lo hacía sentir ansioso de ser tocado con más perversión, quería más, quería mucho más de su novio.

Leo se metió todo el pene de Guang Hong a la boca, lo lamia sin parar y succionaba como todo un profesional, con los ojos cerrados, sumido en un inmenso placer, al igual que Guang; este empezó a sentir que el calor era mucho más intenso y abrazador, gemía suavemente sintiendo una lengua en su parte intima; esa humedad y el suave contacto de la lengua en su sensible piel lo hacían estremecer; su voz ahora era aguda, pero emitía gemidos en voz baja, su suave voz no paraba de repetir: más... más por favor... Entre abrió sus ojos despertando poco a poco del sueño, su rostro estaba ardiendo, sus mejillas y orejas estaban rojas por el calor, era extraño seguir sintiendo una lengua estimulándole el pene; su vista estaba borrosa, aún era de noche, la luz azul del exterior iluminaba gran parte de la habitación; bajó la mirada y vio una silueta sobre sus piernas. El intenso calor de su piel contrastaba con una repentina sensación que le helaba la sangre; sintió un nudo en el estómago, y luego ese nudo desapareció haciendo que su estómago se retorciera de repulsión; estaba en shock, abrió los ojos de golpe, aclarando la imagen borrosa posada sobre su intimidad, distinguiendo una cabeza rubia que se estaba dando un festín con su miembro. Ahora estaba furioso, quería gritar, pero sabía que no era conveniente para él, lo único que pudo hacer fue mover su pierna y darle una fuerte patada a Yuri Plisetsky, separándolo bruscamente de su zona intima; el ruso se tocó la cabeza con dolor, y se abalanzó con rabia sobre la pelvis de Guang Hong, poniendo sus dientes en el costado del pene de Guang, mirándolo con agresividad.

-Vuelve a golpearme y te morderé tan fuerte que te arrancaré la polla de un solo mordisco - Guang Hong volvió a patearlo, esta vez el golpe le llegó al pecho.

-Regresa a tu cuarto mocoso asqueroso - le dijo con un tono de odio y asco; el rubio rápidamente extendió su mano para taparle la boca, y le dio una mordida con moderada fuerza a su miembro; Guang gritó de dolor, pero la mano de Plisetsky retuvo el sonido para evitar que Minami y Emil despertaran.

-Te lo dije idiota, si gritas o me golpeas, te morderé como nunca antes te han mordido, no te conviene ser desobediente ahora - Yuri le bajó los calzoncillos a Guang Hong y los usó para masturbarse con la tela mientras le chupaba con lujuria su adolorido y sensible pene.

-Muérete... - Guang se cubrió la boca con las dos manos para no dejar escapar sus gemidos; se odiaba por estar soltando esos ruidos, como si de verdad lo estuviera disfrutando; su cuerpo pedía más, pero su corazón estaba lleno de odio hacia ese depravado.

-Dices que quieres que muera, pero hace un rato, mientras dormías, decías otra cosa - Yurio se masturbaba con los calzoncillos de Guang Hong, y usaba su otra mano para sostenerle el miembro por un costado, mientras chupaba y lamia de arriba a abajo sin parar, como si esa parte de Guang fuera una deliciosa paleta ardiente y suave.

-¿De qué... estás hablando?... maldito... pervertido - la voz entrecortada de Guang Hong, junto con sus gemidos de ángel hacían enloquecer al rubio, que comenzó a mover sus labios y su lengua por el costado del pene de Guang con más rapidez y deseo, como queriendo devorarlo.

-Jaja ¿Yo soy el pervertido? Porque hace muy poco, decías con tu vocecita lujuriosa: más... más... dame mucho más... por favor... más... - el rubio imitó burlonamente la voz de Guang Hong con una sonrisa perversa; las mejillas y orejas de Guang se sonrojaron aún más de lo que estaban, acompañando un gesto de rabia y vergüenza, una vergüenza que casi lo hizo llorar.

-Tú... te odio... - dijo Guang Hong con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos; pateó las costillas de Yuri, y volvió a recibir una mordida de advertencia; esta vez fue el mismo Guang quien se cubrió la boca para no gritar.

-Deja de negar lo que eres, somos igual de pervertidos y sucios - Yurio chupó la punta del miembro del pequeño asiático, sacándole un gemidito angustiado - tu y yo somos insaciables bestias sexuales, y estoy aquí para enseñarte lo que eres, para enseñarte lo bien que se siente dejarte llevar por tus instintos, y para que dejes de ser un imbécil testarudo.

El ruso metió lentamente la parte intima de Guang Hong en su húmeda cavidad bucal, el pequeño chino se retorcía, su pene estaba realmente sensible por la succión que ejercía Yuri Plisetsky, era angustiante que su cuerpo estuviera tan ardiente y excitado, no quería sentirse de ese modo, no quería que su voz sonara como si disfrutara recibir un oral de ese mocoso depravado, pero era inevitable tener reacciones ante las pervertidas lamidas del joven rubio, y también era imposible evitar los gemidos suaves y agudos que salían se sus dulces labios. A Yurio le fascinaba el honesto y caliente cuerpo de Guang, lo hacía chupar con más energía mientras se masturbaba salvajemente con los calzoncillos de Guang Hong; agarró la punta de su miembro y lamio el resto con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un ruido como si estuviera saboreando lo más delicioso del mundo. Guang Hong gemía con angustia y lágrimas en sus ojos que no podían caer, sus pezones estaban levantados y rosados, podían verse porque el rubio le había abierto la camisa mientras dormía, Yuri usó su mano para acariciarlos y agarrarlos; Guang se cubría la boca a veces, cuando sentía un gemido más intenso brotar de su comprimido estómago. Yuratchka empezó a mover su cabeza rápidamente mientras chupaba sin descanso, la mano con la que se masturbaba también era más rápida ahora; Guang Hong colocó sus manos en los dorados cabellos del ruso, como si quisiera apartarlo, pero algo se lo impedía, eran las ganas de venirse; no paró de gemir y repetirle a Yurio que lo odiaba hasta correrse en su boca, el adolescente rubio apartó su boca y dio dos tragos lentos para tragarse el semen tibio y espeso de Guang, segundos después también se vino, manchando los calzoncillos de Guang Hong con su semen. Gateó un poco para mirar a los ojos al asiático, con sus ojos esmeralda intensos y pervertidos; dejó salir una sonrisa de perversión y le colocó sus calzoncillos manchados en la boca diciéndole: lo siento, los manché, límpialos. Guang lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, se sentía humillado, todo lo que acababa de pasar era la prueba que el rubio necesitaba para seguir insistiendo con su idea de que ambos eran de la misma calaña; Yurio se relamió los labios y se colocó cerca del oído de Guang Hong para hablarle.

-¿Y dime, te gustó? - le preguntó el ruso con una voz profunda y burlona.

-Eres repugnante... ya lárgate de una vez, te odio - Guang habló conteniendo las ganas de llorar, y Yuri le agarró la barbilla sin cambiar su rostro pervertido.

-Se honesto Guang Hong, lo disfrutaste mucho - el chico rubio trató de lamerle los labios a Guang, pero este volteo la cabeza, evitándolo - debes admitir que te encantó y que quieres más, pequeño sucio.

-Muérete...

-Ahora que ya sabes que tu apetito sexual es igual que el mío ¿Qué te parece si seguimos divirtiéndonos en mi cuarto? Tengo muchos juguetes que te encantaran - Yuri tomó las manos de Guang Hong para inmovilizarlo y acercó lentamente sus labios a los del asiático; no pudo moverse más, algo lo detuvo; el filo de una katana en su garganta estaba a punto de rebanarla, fue tan repentino que apenas pudo detenerse antes de salir lastimado; miró de reojo hacia el lado, la silueta de Minami lo miraba con una rabia frívola, sus ojos nipones eran como los del asesino más despiadado del mundo.

-Yurio kun, te advertí que no tocaras a Guang ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa? - Minami colocó el filo de la espada más cerca del cuello de Yuri, quien se quedó congelado, sin saber que contestar - entonces, si no tienes nada que decir... - el japonés levantó la espada como si quisiera cortar a Yurio, y este dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Ya cállate enano ¿Siquiera sabes quién es tu querido amigo?

-Aoyama kun es mi kouhai, mitad chino mitad japonés, somos amigos desde hace dos meses ¿Qué más tendría que saber? - Minami fingió no conocer la historia de Guang Hong - lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te rebane en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿"Aoyama"? ¿De verdad no sabes nada de él, ni de lo que quiso hacer? - Minami hizo un corte en el aire, pero parte del filo logró llegar al brazo de Yuri, creando una pequeña herida; al verla, el ruso retrocedió.

-No permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño a mi kouhai, no importa que excusa pongas, la próxima vez que te vea haciéndolo, te cortaré la cabeza de un solo movimiento ¿te quedó claro? - la mirada de Minami era amenazante, así que el rubio retrocedió hasta la puerta, intimidado.

-Je... algún día te enteraras por tu cuenta de quién es tu amiguito, adiós, enano - dio media vuelta y se fue; Minami miró a Guang con seriedad y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? - preguntó Minami; Guang Hong temblaba, no quería pensar más en las palabras de Yuri: "deja de negar lo que eres, somos igual de pervertidos y sucios", eran como puñaladas para su frágil y confundida alma.

-Te seré sincero... Si yo gritaba o me defendía, corría el riesgo de salir castrado.

-Entiendo... no debemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento - Minami tocó el hombro de Guang - ¿te encuentras bien?

-No es tiempo para pensar en eso... en una hora debo seguir con el plan, si no aprovecho esta noche, perderé la oportunidad.

-Guang...

-Vuelve a dormir por favor, esto no importa, yo puedo con esto - Minami volvió a sus cobijas, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, obviamente algo no andaba bien con Guang Hong, pero siempre reprimía sus emociones, alimentando su odio y su rencor.

A las 5 de la mañana, Guang seguía despierto, ya había pasado una larga hora desde su infame encuentro con Yuri Plisetsky, ahora debía levantarse sigilosamente, escondiendo su computadora entre sus ropas y caminar hasta alguno de los puntos donde las cámaras no registraban nada, eligió uno que estaba cercano a un baño; Isabella le dijo que debía conectar un cable de la conexión a la red a su computadora personal, e iniciar un programa que clonaría los datos de la conexión de la casa Crispino, entre ellos la dirección IP, que la señorita Leroy usaría desde su teléfono móvil para controlar las cámaras en el momento de atacar. Sonaba sencillo, aunque fue excesivamente difícil aprenderlo; estaba muy tenso, vigilando que no se apareciera nadie por ahí mientras ponía el programa en marcha; al final logró con éxito su misión y pudo respirar con más tranquilidad, y dormir un par de horas más.

A las 10 de la mañana ya estaba vestido con ropa casual, se cambiaría a la ropa de gala durante la tarde cuando empezara la fiesta; Emil roncaba escandalosamente, Minami se levantó dormitando y le apretó la nariz a Emil para que dejara de roncar, esto lo hizo despertar de golpe, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la resaca, solía excederse con la bebida, y esa noche de seguro volvería a pasar. Cuando los tres amigos estaban levantados, comenzaron a ayudarles a los empleados, debían instalar sillas, mesas, poner manteles, y preparar un gran escenario en el patio. La despedida de soltera de Mila sería algo distinta a las despedidas comunes, pues ella no tenía demasiadas amigas, así que invitó a las familias aliadas y a sus parientes cercanos a la fiesta, lo mismo pretendía hacer Sara en su despedida, solo que planeaba algo aún más inusual.

A las 6 de la tarde Emil, Guang Hong y Minami ya estaban vestidos para la fiesta, se encontraban en el salón principal para recibir a los primeros invitados; para sorpresa de los asiáticos, la primera familia en llegar se veía bastante humilde, como si no se dedicaran a ningún trabajo sucio; esa gente abrazaba cariñosamente a Mila, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cerca de ellos caminaba un anciano de boina, fue una gran sorpresa ver que Yuri Plisetsky se lanzaba a sus brazos por la alegría de verlo, haciendo que el pobre señor sufriera un fuerte y repentino dolor de espalda. Después de un rato, el joven Yurio dejó de hablar con su abuelo y llamó por teléfono a su nuevo amigo Otabek, el anciano aprovechó el momento para hablar con Yakov; luego se quedó solo cerca de una pared, Emil se dirigió a él junto con sus dos amigos.

-¡Hola señor Nikolai, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! - el checo lo abrazó y el abuelo de Yuri le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no visito a los Crispino, mira que grande estas Emil, la última vez que te vi me llegabas al hombro - dijo el sonriente viejito - ¿Y estos niños quiénes son?

-Yo soy Minami kenjirou, es un gusto conocerlo - Minami hizo la reverencia de saludo típica de Japón.

-Guang Hong Aoyama, también es un gusto conocerlo - Guang imitó a Minami, aunque normalmente saludaba estrechando su mano con la persona que acababa de conocer.

-¿Ya conocieron a mi nieto Yuratchka? - Guang Hong y Minami retuvieron la risa, el nombre real de Yurio les causaba gracia - está por allá, jugando en su celular.

-Sí, ya lo conocimos hace un buen tiempo - dijo Minami, agregando un "por desgracia" en su mente.

-Ah ya veo, si no es muy amable, no lo tomen tan en serio, le cuesta mucho hacer amigos - Emil, Minami y Guang se miraron, pues sabían perfectamente porqué Yuri no tenía amistades - denle una oportunidad, en realidad no es un mal chico - Guang Hong agachó la vista; si tan solo ese hombre supiera lo que le había hecho su nieto, cambiaria totalmente de opinión.

-¿Usted no es pariente de Yakov Feltsman, verdad? - Guang cambio el tema, tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad, quería saber porque todos los hijos de Yakov y Lilia tenían apellidos diferentes.

-Fuimos camaradas, pero no tenemos ninguna relación sanguínea.

-Entiendo - Yuri Plisetsky los había estado observando, le preocupaba lo que Guang Hong podía decirle a su abuelo, así que decidió acercársele por la espalda, rodeando sus hombros con un solo brazo y manteniendo apegada su pelvis en las caderas de Guang.

-Hola Guang Hong ¿De qué hablabas con mi abuelo? - dijo en un fingido tono amistoso.

-Sobre lo bien que te has portado - Guang habló fríamente.

-Ah que bueno ¿Le dijiste que ya nos volvimos amigos cercanos? - su forma de hablar era burlona, quería seguir jugando con Guang Hong, pero el sonido de la katana de Minami, que estaba a punto de ser desenfundada, lo hizo retroceder guardando la calma.

-¿Un amigo cercano? - el abuelo de Yurio le sonrió a Guang - me agrada oír eso.

-Disculpe señor Plisetsky, yo ya debo retirarme, quisiera ayudar a seguir preparando la fiesta, hasta luego, fue un gusto conocerlo - Guang Hong se fue nervioso, evitando la mirada del esperanzado anciano que se ilusionaba con la idea de que su nieto tuviera un amigo.

-Guang Hong es bastante tímido - le dijo Yuri a su abuelo con una sonrisa, que se borró poco a poco cuando vio la mirada de reojo que le lanzaba Minami de forma amenazante.

-Lo noté, y es muy humilde y servicial, parece una buena influencia para ti Yuratchka - Minami retuvo la risa al escuchar ese nombre, Yurio lo notó y puso cara de leve fastidio; Emil tocó el hombro de Minami y miró en la dirección que Guang había tomado, dándole la indirecta de que no debía dejarlo solo.

-Yo también me retiro, quiero ayudarle a Aoyama kun, hasta luego señor Nikolai - Minami se fue corriendo a buscar a Guang Hong, deseando que Georgi no estuviera molestándolo.

Al terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles del evento junto a los empleados, Guang y Minami volvieron al salón principal, subieron las escaleras gemelas y se quedaron apoyados en la baranda del segundo piso, mirando como seguían entrando los invitados a la mansión, entre ellos venia Seung Gil Lee, que había salido impune luego de tratar de matar a Yuri Plisetsky; Guang Hong lo observaba caminar, su cara estaba llena de melancolía y tristeza reprimida, quería ver si entre los invitados aparecían Leo y los Leroy, para así sentir un poco de alivio; Minami tenía una mano en la espalda de Guang, tratando de animarlo. Nikolai Plisetsky llegó al lado de los dos asiáticos con una sonrisa cordial, su objetivo era hablar con Guang Hong.

-Disculpa joven Minami, quisiera hablar a solas con Guang - Minami estaba preocupado por Guang Hong, pero sabía que al lado del señor Plisetsky no estaría expuesto; asintió cuando el anciano le habló, y fue a sentarse a uno de los escalones - Así que, tu eres el nuevo amigo de mi nieto ¿verdad pequeño?

-Más o menos...

-Entiendo, probablemente sean más que amigos, conociendo los gustos de Yuratchka - Guang se sentía incómodo, el anciano de verdad creía que él y su nieto eran buenos amigos, y hasta insinuaba que tenían una relación más profunda.

-¿Usted ya sabe que Yuri es...?

-Si, al principio no recibí bien la noticia, y no lo llamé en 3 años, y me arrepiento mucho de eso - el señor parecía nostálgico - ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar las preferencias de mi nieto? ¿Quién soy yo para dejar aún más abandonado a alguien que ya conoce demasiado la soledad? - Guang Hong miró hacia abajo, no sentía lastima por ese quinceañero idiota, pero si lo conmovía la manera de hablar de Nikolai - quizás Yuratchka es algo gruñón y le cuesta socializar por su carácter difícil, y aunque no lo demuestre, debe estar muy agradecido contigo.

-¿Dice usted que Yuri se siente solo?

-Sí, la falta de figuras paternas le ha afectado un poco.

-¿Y Yakov y Lilia? Se supone que son su segunda familia.

-No es tan simple, Yakov y Lilia son solo sus protectores.

-A veces no entiendo a los Feltsman.

-Si quieres puedo explicarte por qué Yuratchka no los considera una familia - Guang levantó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Me gustaría saberlo.

-Antes de la desaparición de la URSS, yo, Yakov, el abuelo de Víctor, el de Georgi y el de Mila éramos camaradas en el gobierno de la unión soviética, Yakov tenía una posición superior, y se aprovechaba de ello, guardando dinero gracias a su puesto y amasando secretamente una gran fortuna. En 1988 la URSS cayó, y con ella la economía del país; yo, Popovich, Nikiforov y Bavicheva quedamos prácticamente en la ruina, pero Yakov era rico y formó la bratvà Felstman, fue la única persona con suerte y astucia para continuar con su vida acomodada. Lilia y Yakov no podían tener hijos, pues Yakov es estéril, así que, al enterarse de que Nikiforov había sido abuelo en una situación precaria para el recién nacido, decidieron proponerle algo que no podría negar. Yakov crió a Víctor en su mansión, y le permitió seguir en contacto con su verdadera familia, lastimosamente, Víctor no pudo volver a visitarlos luego de los 10 años, pues fallecieron en un accidente. Un año después de adoptar a Víctor, Yakov hizo lo mismo con el nieto de Popovich, luego adoptó a Mila, y por ultimo a mi Yuratchka. Si bien Lilia y Yakov tenían deseos de tener hijos, nunca supieron cómo ser unos verdaderos padres, la únicas enseñanzas de la vida que recibieron fueron de sus familias biológicas, el mayor amor que recibieron fue de ellos, porque digamos que Lilia es más bien fría como una madre; por eso Yuratchka a veces no parece muy educado, porque su padre falleció y su madre nunca se hizo presente, y para colmo, yo dejé de hablarle hasta los 13 años cuando me entere de sus... gustos.

-Comprendo... - Guang Hong en su mente pensaba: "con razón es tan malcriado y pervertido".

-Así que, tenle paciencia, debe estar realmente feliz por tener un amigo - el asiático pensó que no era el indicado para recibir ese consejo.

-No sabía la historia de los Felstman, ahora comprendo más algunas cosas - jamás perdonaría a Yurio, pero no quería ser descortés con Nikolai, así que siguió hablando con amabilidad y falso interés.

-Al menos mi Yuratchka me tiene a mí, quien realmente debe sentirse solo es Georgi, está allá abajo, parece que nos está mirando - Guang vio que Georgi estaba observándolo desde la primera planta, con una sonrisa pequeña - ¿También es tu amigo?

\- Algo así - dijo con frialdad.

-Todos los hijos adoptivos de Yakov han mantenido el contacto con sus familiares, pero el caso de Georgi es distinto; cuando mi compañero Popovich lo entregó a Yakov, nunca más quisieron saber nada de él, como si se hubieran sacado un peso de encima - Guang Hong miró hacia abajo, Nikolai no podía verle el rostro, pero había una pequeña sonrisa algo maliciosa en Guang - si eres su amigo, también le estarías aliviando el corazón.

-Ya veo... debe ser duro no tener una verdadera familia - el abuelo de Yuri colocó una mano en el hombro de Guang Hong.

-Confió en que serás buen amigo con Yuratchka - se sentía incómodo hablar con el señor Plisetsky a pesar de su amabilidad.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse - el anciano le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa.

-Eres un buen chico, de seguro le encantas a Yuratchka - Guang se forzó a sonreírle; terminaron la conversación con un apretón de manos, y Guang Hong volvió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Minami, aliviándose luego de ese extraño momento.

Ya habían llegado todos los invitados al patio trasero, entre ellos Leo, que era el centro de atención de varias damas que lo veían bailar con su camisa negra, sus joyas de oro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, algunas cuchicheaban hablando sobre lo bien que lucía, otras trataban de acercársele mientras bailaba, pero el mantenía cierta distancia de ellas, sin quitar su expresión amigable; las chicas no se rendían, tratando de bailar pegándose a Leo de forma provocativa mientras las más recatadas pero chismosas hablaban del guapo hombre que durante la cena de Sara Crispino hablaba del amor y la paternidad de forma positiva, todo un buen partido. Al ver esto, Guang cruzó los brazos mirando tanto a Leo como a las chicas con rabia, enfermo de celos; su pareja hizo una expresión de súplica que fue captada por Minami, que arrastró a Guang Hong a la pista de baile; ambos bailaban al lado de Leo, Guang lo hacía sin mirarlo, todavía molesto por lo que acababa de ver. En otro sector, cerca del escenario que incluía bailarines en poca ropa, estaban Sara y Mila mirando el espectáculo, a un lado de estas, Michele y Emil hablaban sonrientes y bebían; Celestino Cialdini y Josef Karpisek se encontraban cerca de los bocadillos; en el lugar más apartado estaban Seung Gil y Georgi, revisando fotografías algo grotescas en el celular de Seung; Yuri hablaba con su abuelo, Yakov y Lilia sentados en una de las mesas; y los Leroy charlaban cariñosamente mientras bebían cerca de la puerta del patio trasero.

Guang Hong recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Isabella, indicándole que ya era la hora de actuar, y que había dejado disimuladamente un rifle takedown en un bolso deportivo cerca de la entrada trasera a la mansión; Guang se salió de la pista de baile y rodeó todo el perímetro donde habían invitados, para pasar inadvertido aunque tuviera que tomar un camino más largo; era una mejor opción que atravesar todo en línea recta para que Georgi o Yurio lo notaran pasar. Sin embargo, Georgi lo estuvo vigilando sin que lo notara durante todo ese rato.

-Seung Gil, el pequeño Guang Ji va a atacar, si fuera tú me quedaría cerca de las paredes para que estemos a salvo.

-¿Cerca de los bocadillos?

-Exacto, aunque, veré si lo atrapo para "instruirlo".

-Voy contigo.

-Eso sería más divertido aun.

Seung y Georgi se fueron caminando en dirección a la entrada, Yuri los vio, sabía que esos dos tenían planeado algo para Guang Hong, y aunque odiara la presencia del coreano, no quería perderse la diversión. Al llegar a la entrada, los tres fueron detenidos por las energéticas voces de los Leroy.

-¡Señor Popovich! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo ha estado? - le dijo JJ mientras le rodeaba el hombro con fuerza y energía usando su brazo.

-Eh bien bien señor... ¿Jean verdad? Ahora mismo tenía algo de prisa - Leroy apretó más su brazo, estrechando la cabeza de Georgi contra su cuerpo.

-¿Y quién es este muchachito tan guapo? - Isabella abrazó a Yuri y pegó sus pechos en él.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima, vieja bruja! - gritó el indignado adolescente.

-Ay qué miedo, sálvame JJ - la mujer fingió una voz asustada, parecía divertirse.

-¿Ese niño es su hermanito señor Georgi? - preguntó Leroy sin soltar al ruso.

-Sí, es mi hermano Yuratchka - Georgi habló sin contener su fastidio.

-¿Yuratchka? - los Leroy comenzaron a reírse, eso le causo gracia a Georgi.

-¿No vas a presentarte a los Leroy, Yuratchka? - la pareja se reía y Yuri se ponía rojo de vergüenza y rabia.

-¡Ya cállense!

-Ay no grites tan fuerte pequeño Yuratchka, pareciera que nos vas a morder - JJ se veía muy divertido molestando a Yurio, al igual que Georgi, que se distraería un buen rato haciendo que su hermano sufriera reiteradas rabietas; Seung Gil miró al cielo, molesto por esa situación que lo hacía perder el tiempo; dejó a Georgi y a Yuri atrás para meterse en la mansión, en busca de Guang Hong.

Guang ya estaba dentro de la habitación de Yuri, cuya ventana daba al patio trasero; armó el rifle y se preparó, instalándose en la ventana de manera que nadie podía ver su cara, lo único apenas divisible era el agujero el rifle y parte de su cabello. Ya estaba preparado, con una sensación de dolor en el pecho por los incontenibles nervios de su primer asesinato; confiaba en que los Leroy distraerían a Georgi y a Yurio, lo que le preocupaba eran los empleados que podrían verlo, evitó pasar delante de ellos mientras se dirigía al cuarto del rubio. Isabella se aseguraba de que ninguna cámara captara el trayecto de Guang Hong, controlándolas desde su celular; todo estaba dispuesto, tenía que asesinar a Michele Crispino esa noche, pues sentía compasión por el bebé de Sara y Emil, y lo dejaría nacer antes de acabar con su madre; se sentía como un monstruo al pensar de esa forma, pero había tanto odio en su alma, que forzaba a su corazón blando a que dejara de controlarlo, para poder concentrarse. Respiró profundamente con un fuerte dolor y vacío en su pecho, las manos le temblaban, pero debía tener valor, no quería volver a sentirse incapaz de hacerlo; apuntò a la cabeza de Michele, y vio que Emil seguía hablando alegremente con el; eso hizo que se le helara la sangre, un sudor frio bajaba por su sien; la idea de imaginarse la cabeza de Michele Crispino siendo atravesada por una bala justo frente a los ojos de Emil le rompía el corazón, se lo imaginaba en shock, y después gritando y moviendo a Michele como tratando de despertarlo mientras derramaba dolorosas lagrimas; Guang rogaba que Emil se alejara pronto de Michele, rogaba que fuera a hablar con Minami o que se entretuviera en otra parte, para que no viera como una persona querida era asesinada delante de sus narices.

Respiró hondo y borró todo pensamiento de duda y culpa, debía hacerlo, se había propuesto a hacerlo, no podía detenerse ahora después de hacer tanto para lograrlo, no debía parar, no después de todo lo que había sufrido, no después de haber soportado tanto al despreciable Georgi, ahora debía dispararle a ese italiano justo en medio de la frente, incluso con Emil a centímetros de él. En la entrada del patio trasero, Georgi dejó de reírse y recordó lo que debía hacer, sacó su celular y apretó algo; mientras Guang Hong volvía a respirar profundamente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para poder apretar el gatillo, la alarma sonó, conmocionando a todos los que estaban en el patio. Sara, Michele y Yuri entraron corriendo acompañados de varios guardias; Guang retrocedió, asustado por la alarma que delataba su actuar; miró hacia atrás, y había un hombre, igual de confundido y asustado que él, que estaba tratando de abrir una caja fuerte del cuarto de Yurio; ese hombre decía de forma desconcertada: "¿Cómo es posible?" "desactive estas cosas, se supone que no debería sonar la alarma". Guang Hong y el tipo se miraron sorprendidos; el hombre se volteó y vio a un montón de guardias acompañados de los hermanos Crispino, giró la cabeza otra vez, y vio que Guang había desaparecido. Sara lanzó al suelo a esa persona y empezó a darle patadas sin parar, repitiendo insultos en italiano, ahí fue cuando el hombre vio a Guang Hong, escondido bajo la cama de Yuri Plisetsky; se observaban con temor, sobre todo el pobre tipo que estaba recibiendo incontables patadas de la furiosa Sara Crispino, que a los ojos de Guang se veía sumamente cruel y despiadada.

-Sara, cálmate, si este idiota va a morir, será fusilado, no a golpes - le dijo Michele a su hermana; el tipo balbuceaba, como tratando de encontrar las palabras para defenderse y acusar a Guang Hong, cosa que no pudo ocurrir porque Sara le dio una última patada en el estómago.

-Ronnie Burke, asquerosa mierda, te atreviste a tratar de robarnos como lo hiciste con los Cialdini, pero ahora me la vas a pagar - Sara iba a aplastarle la cabeza con su tacón, pero Yurio intervino.

-Oye Sara, los invitados están muy alterados ¿No deberías ir a decirles que fue una falsa alarma para que estén calmados? - era muy extraño escuchar a Yuri hablar de forma calmada.

-¿Cómo que falsa alarma? - Michele se veía confundido.

-¿Hace poco la alarma sonó sola no?, digan que desde hace días está fallando, para no amargarle la fiesta a los demás, yo me encargaré personalmente de esta basura.

-Supongo que tienes razón, encárgate Yuri, yo volveré a la fiesta - Sara y Micky se fueron hacia la puerta - y asegúrate de que no vuelva a robarle a nadie más - los gemelos se fueron, dejando a Yurio junto a los guardias; estos levantaron a Burke y se lo llevaron por la entrada principal, para que nadie en la fiesta se diera cuenta de lo que pasó.

Cuando se fueron, Guang pudo salir de su escondite bajo la cama, no podía creer que se había salvado de forma tan inesperada; respiró mas aliviado y salió de la habitación; para su desgracia, se topó frente a frente con Seung Gil Lee, que llevaba su navaja lista para atacarlo. Antes de ser apuñalado, hizo una pirueta hacia atrás, pateándole la mano a Seung, quien no soltó el cuchillo y salió persiguiéndolo por los pasillos de la mansión; Guang Hong dio un gran salto por las escaleras para evitar bajar los escalones uno por uno, Seung Gil hizo lo mismo, persiguiéndolo con su inexpresivo y aterrador rostro; su cara no decía mucho, pero el aura peligrosa del coreano le daba el aire de un despiadado asesino. Guang corrió tan rápido como pudo y se metió en una de las habitaciones del costado de la planta baja antes de que Seung pudiera ver la puerta especifica que usó; rápidamente salió por la ventana, la cerró y se escondió entre los rosales; vio que Seung Gil también apareció por una ventana, inspeccionando con sus ojos en todas direcciones, tratando de identificar la posible dirección que había tomado Guang Hong; decidió irse a los enormes jardines con arcos de flores, árboles y fuentes, le parecieron el perfecto lugar para encontrar al pequeño que se escapaba de sus garras. Sin esperar más, Guang gateó detrás de los rosales por todo el costado de la mansión, hasta llegar a la zona frontal; volvió a correr por delante de la mansión, y se fue hacia el otro costado, donde había una huerta repleta de grandes árboles que le permitirían esconderse y relajarse luego de semejantes sustos, llamó a Minami por teléfono, el japonés estaba con los pelos de punta luego de que sonara la alarma, luego de su llamada, Minami le dijo a Leo que Guang Hong estaba bien, en la huerta; ambos quisieron ir a verlo, pero Leo le pidió al pequeño japonés que se quedara ahí, Minami puso una sonrisa pícara y obedeció a Leo.

Guang estaba apoyado detrás de un nogal, respirando profundamente para calmarse, todo había pasado casi sin que se diera cuenta, pero las adrenalìnicas experiencias eran registradas más en su cuerpo que en su cabeza; estaba algo cansado, y la sensación de angustia iba calmándose poco a poco mientras resoplaba. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y volteó a ver quién era, estaba muy tenso; al ver que se trataba de su novio, se sintió mucho más tranquilo, a su lado sentía una gran seguridad.

-Me asustaste Leo.

-Tú me asustaste más mi angelito, casi se me sale el corazón cuando escuché esa alarma - Leo colocó una de sus manos suavemente en la mejilla de Guang Hong, para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios; el pequeño asiático se sonrojó y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Creí que seguirías bailando con esas mujeres - le dijo Guang, recordando sus celos.

-Por favor bebé, no te pongas celoso - besó suavemente su cuello con una sonrisa de enamorado - sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, mi bello ángel.

-Pruébalo... - Guang Hong seguía evitando su mirada con unos infantiles celos.

-Mi angelito, tu eres lo más importante para mí - Leo besó los labios y la zona de la garganta de Guang, haciendo que se estremeciera - eres lo más hermoso de este mundo.

-Y tú eres mío - Guang Hong le dio un profundo y posesivo beso de lengua a Leo, aumentando el calor de sus cuerpos.

-Guang, no hagas eso, sabes lo que me pasa cuando te portas así - el asiático no hizo caso, y volvió a devorar los labios de su amado, de forma lujuriosa y apasionada. Por su cabeza pasaban las palabras de Yuri Plisetsky, cuando le recalcaba lo pervertido que era en el fondo; ese recuerdo dolía, pero su actitud tan sexual lo hacía creer que ese infame ruso tenía razón - me estas provocando... - Guang Hong empezó a acariciar la entrepierna su pareja, y de a poco el miembro de Leo se endureció como roca.

-Sé que nos pueden descubrir, sé que está mal tener ganas aquí y ahora, pero... - unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Guang - soy un pervertido que te quiere ahora, y para el solo... - Leo se enterneció a pesar de la actitud erótica de Guang Hong, y le dio un profundo y tierno beso para calmarlo.

-Tendremos que hacerlo rápido entonces, mi ángel.

Guang se dio la vuelta, mirando de frente al nogal y alzando las caderas; Leo abrió el cierre de su pantalón y sacó su erecto pene, luego le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos a Guang Hong, descubriendo su pálido, redondo y suave trasero, tan apetecible que quería morderlo; apegó su miembro en las nalgas de Guang, abrazándolo desde atrás y metiendo sus dedos en la boca de su ángel, para que los chupara, llenándolos de saliva. Leo usó sus húmedos dedos para lubricar a Guang Hong, escupió en su propio pene para tener una doble lubricación, y le abrió las nalgas para comenzar a penetrarlo; cuando ya estaba completamente dentro de Guang, empezó a mover sus caderas, penetrándolo desde atrás mientras su angelito gemía suavemente, sujetándose del árbol; era encantador, Leo deseaba hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, pero sabía que debían hacerlo muy rápido para evitar riesgos.

Sara y Michele les estaban explicando a los invitados sobre el supuesto error en la alarma; solo les dijeron la verdad a sus familiares cercanos. Emil trataba de buscar a Guang con la vista, no le había hablado en toda la noche a sus dos amigos, y le preocupaba no poder encontrarlo; decidió iniciar su búsqueda en el costado más cercano a donde estaba, por el lado de la huerta. Georgi se zafó de los efusivos Leroy y fue hasta donde Michele y Sara, curioso por lo que acababa de pasar, esperando que Guang Hong haya salido con vida de tal situación, pues muerto dejaría de tener momentos divertidos junto a él.

-¿Atraparon al intruso? - preguntó con su sonrisa característica de cinismo.

-Sí, pero Yuratchka nos aconsejó dejarlo en secreto para no arruinarle la fiesta a los demás - le contestó Michele con su típica mirada de seriedad.

-Ah que bueno, el tipo está en las manos indicadas - Georgi sonreía, estaba pensando que Yuri de seguro se estaba entreteniendo mucho con Guang, y que lo dejaría vivo para seguir jugando.

Afuera de la mansión, frente al portón, Yurio estaba sentado en la acera, mientras sus subordinados retenían a Ronnie Burke, que lloraba patéticamente como un niño asustado; el adolescente tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Otabek Altin para decir: "Hey Otabek, atrapé a Ronnie Burke, los Cialdini no lo vieron, y nadie supo que estuvo dentro de la mansión, así que puedes venir y llevártelo, podrás cobrar la recompensa que ofrecía Celestino Cialdini por su cabeza, quédate con todo el crédito y el dinero, y no me lo agradezcas, te espero aquí Beka".

Al separarse de los Crispino, Georgi vio en dirección a los jardines, ahí estaba Seung, buscando algo como un lobo cebado por la sangre de una víctima que se le escapó; esto hizo que Georgi tuviera una corazonada y llamara por teléfono a su hermano.

-Yuratchka ¿Es verdad que atrapaste a Guang Ji?

-¿De que estas hablando idiota? No vi a ese chino pervertido por ninguna parte, no entiendo cómo se las arregló para salvarse de esa - Georgi se quedó mudo y le colgó a Yurio, ahora debía buscar a Guang Hong, y como notaba que Seung Gil no estaba teniendo éxito en el jardín, decidió empezar por la huerta.

Seung se cansó de buscar en el mismo lugar, dio una ojeada rápida al patio trasero, y no vio por ninguna parte a su objetivo; caminó hasta la huerta, siguiéndole los pasos a Georgi, que se perdió entre tantos árboles. Guang y Leo ahora estaban haciendo el amor en otra posición, Leo levantó a su pareja, mirándolo a los ojos y apoyó la espalda de Guang Hong en el árbol; le agarraba las piernas con firmeza, manteniéndolo pegado al nogal con las piernas abiertas mientras recibía embestidas que movían algunas hojas por la intensidad. Emil, que ya estaba inspeccionando la zona, se dio cuenta del leve movimiento en las hojas del árbol, y se acercó al lugar; Georgi buscaba a Guang como un loco, gritando su nombre y pasando muy cerca del nogal donde la pareja estaba teniendo sexo rápido. Guang Hong sentía cada movimiento de Leo en su interior, lo encendía esa sensación de placer y peligro; su novio le masturbaba el pene para que se corriera pronto; se miraron mutuamente y se dieron un largo y apasionante beso. Emil se quedó parado, inmóvil y mudo ante lo que sus ojos estaban mirando; ya había visto a Guang en una situación sexual, pero esto era distinto, ahora no se veía triste y desconsolado, ahora parecía disfrutar mucho como Leo De la Iglesia le entregaba placer y besos por doquier. Los vio reír y mirarse como dos enamorados a los cuales les sobraba experiencia como amantes; Emil se escondió detrás de un árbol, para no meterse en una situación incómoda; Guang Hong y Leo rozaban sus narices y le anunciaron al otro que ya estaban a punto de correrse, Leo comenzó a moverse más rápido en el interior de Guang, que apenas podía contener sus gemidos angelicales, le mordía con gentileza el cuello y estimulaba su pene para que el primero en venirse fuera Guang Hong, y fue tal y como lo tenía planeado, el pequeño asiático eyaculó en su estómago y casi ensucia su camisa; ahora era el turno de Leo, que estaba ardiendo y a punto de soltar su semen; acabó dentro de Guang y esperó unos segundos para dejar de penetrarlo.

-Eso no está bien, lo hiciste adentro, ahora me sentiré pegajoso por el resto de la noche - reclamaba Guang Hong con una infantil voz de berrinche, seguida de una risita suave que delataba que su molestia era fingida; Leo le besó el cuello sonriendo.

-Oh vamos mi ángel, tu siempre lo pides en ese lugar, creí que esta vez no sería la excepción - los dos se besaron mientras Emil los escuchaba, petrificado y con una inusual angustia en el pecho.

-¿Te sientes con ánimos de una segunda ronda? - le preguntó Guang con una sonrisa dulce y deseosa; Emil se puso tenso al escuchar la pregunta desde su escondite.

-Eres un angelito insaciable - Leo rió y besó otra vez a Guang Hong; Emil ya no pudo aguantar más esa incomoda sensación, y decidió terminar con sus jugueteos.

-¡Guang Hong! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Guang Hong! - fingió estarlo buscando por los alrededores cuando en realidad estaba a pasos de ellos; Guang y Leo enmudecieron por un momento y rápidamente comenzaron a arreglar sus ropas.

-Es Emil, tienes que irte - le susurró el asiático a su pareja.

-Está bien, hasta luego mi bebé - Leo le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue corriendo entre los árboles.

-Aquí estabas Guang, te he estado buscando, no hemos podido divertirnos durante toda la noche - dijo Emil, apareciendo detrás de un árbol y mostrando una falsa naturalidad.

-Ah, cierto, lo siento mucho Emil, a veces me gusta estar solo - Guang Hong era mejor contando mentiras.

-Pero no puedes estar solo, recuerda a esos dos abusones, no quiero que te atrapen - Emil tomó la mano de Guang y se fue caminando rápidamente, casi arrastrándolo - vamos, volvamos a la fiesta.

Leo ahora caminaba sigilosamente entre los grandes nogales y árboles frutales, si iba corriendo se arriesgaría a ser escuchado; se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy cerca de él, era Georgi que no paraba de gritar: "Guang ji, sal de donde estés escondido" "¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?". Leo odiaba la forma tan descarada que tenía para llamar a su adorado ángel, sentía mucha rabia reprimida por lo que le había hecho a Guang; de repente, Leo sonrió maliciosamente, estaba completamente solo con Georgi Popovich en esa huerta, todo estaba dispuesto para matarlo por todo lo que le hizo a la persona que más amaba en este mundo; sacó su pistola y se apegó a un árbol, esperando tenerlo en la mira; quiso dispararle cuando lo vio aparecer, pero Seung Gil estaba caminando silenciosamente detrás de Georgi, el ruso al notar su presencia, dio un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa. La presencia del coreano, que tenía fama de ser una máquina de matar, le arruinó el plan a Leo, y no tuvo más remedio que volver a la fiesta con resignación.

Guang Hong ya estaba junto a Emil y Minami, charlaban mientras Guang buscaba con los ojos a Leo, le preocupaba mucho no verlo aparecer, tenía miedo de que estuviera haciendo una locura, o de que le hubiera pasado algo. Sus temores se apaciguaron cuando lo vio aparecer, Leo caminaba hacia él, sonriéndole dulcemente, le daba una gran paz a su pareja verlo venir en su dirección, tan guapo y radiante como si nunca hubieran arrugado sus ropas mientras hacían el amor a escondidas de los demás. Creía que Leo se uniría a la conversación y que pasarían tiempo juntos, sin embargo, Emil tenía otros planes, lo tomó de un brazo y empezó a correr.

-¡Sígueme Guang! ¡Se me olvido enseñarte algo ayer en la noche! - le gritó el checo mientras lo obligaba a correr tirándolo de un brazo.

-¡Oigan no me dejen atrás! - Minami corría tras ellos, era algo más lento, pues no tenía la longitud de las piernas de Emil; Leo también iba detrás de ellos, no entendía la extraña reacción del checo. Al llegar dentro de la mansión, corrieron por los pasillos, Sara, Mila y Michele estaban presentes, las chicas llevaban un nuevo cambio de ropa, se sorprendieron al ver a Emil corriendo junto a tres personas más.

-¡Emil suéltame! ¡Me duele el brazo! - Guang Hong estaba incluso más confundido que todos los demás.

-¡Ten paciencia! ¡Ya vamos a llegar!

Emil se llevaba a Guang Hong a toda velocidad por los pasillos, había varias personas tras ellos; el checo no se daba cuenta que iba demasiado rápido y que Guang prácticamente volaba siendo arrastrado por él; la carrera no duró demasiado, pues Emil hizo que Guang Hong chocara con una mesita que tenía un jarrón de porcelana; ese jarrón cayó al suelo, casi cae en los pies de Guang, pero afortunadamente el único golpe que recibió el asiático fue el que se dio contra la mesa. Emil se detuvo, giró la cabeza para ver lo que había provocado, vio el jarrón roto, y el rostro asustado y confundido de Guang Hong; sintió una enorme culpa, y fue aun peor luego de ver las caras severas y furiosas de los empleados; esa sensación era muy familiar, idéntica a la que había vivido cuando era un niño de 8 años, sentía escalofríos imaginándose a Don Crispino aparecer, listo para castigarlo por lo que había hecho; Minami y Leo se veían sorprendidos e incomodos por el silencio del momento, y Sara intentaba calmar a Emil diciéndole que solo fue un accidente y que todos sabían que no era su intención hacer eso. El checo no resistió la presión de las miradas y del doloroso recuerdo, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, tenía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, escapaba como si el mismísimo padre de los gemelos lo estuviera persiguiendo como un demonio furioso. Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda en la puerta, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con las dos manos, con una expresión de shock y miedo; Guang lo había seguido y golpeaba la puerta para que lo dejara pasar.

-¡Emil! ¡Por favor ábreme! ¡Solo fue un accidente! - Guang Hong lo llamaba sumamente preocupado por su estado - ¡Por favor abre, quiero ayudarte! - sintió una mano en el hombro, era Michele Crispino, que se veía triste y preocupado por su amigo.

-Tranquilo, yo lo ayudaré después, dale un rato a solas - Micky comprendía perfectamente que lo que acababa de pasar le recordaba una experiencia traumática a Emil, y eso se notaba, porque del otro lado de la puerta, el checo tenía los ojos llorosos y el corazón oprimido por uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida.


	15. Capítulo 15: The phantom of the opera

A las 6 de la mañana se retiraron los últimos invitados, entre ellos Guang Hong y Minami, que estuvieron esperando noticias de Emil, las cuales no llegaron en ningún momento, por lo cual decidieron volver a su hotel y tratar de comunicarse con su amigo por la tarde. Michele Crispino aprovechó la tranquilidad de la madrugada para entrar en la habitación de Emil usando un juego de llaves para quitar el seguro de la puerta; al entrar, Emil estaba recostado, con los ojos abiertos e hinchados por tanto llorar, ya había parado su llanto, pero la vergüenza y el remordimiento aún estaban presentes en él. Micky se sentó a su lado, cada vez que debía consolar a Emil se avergonzaba, no era su estilo reconfortar con cariño a alguien que no fuera Sara, pero usualmente hacia excepciones de forma insegura cuando su amigo no estaba bien; tocó su espalda y la acarició.

-Tranquilo, no fue nada grave, todos ya lo olvidaron, ya no tienes que tener miedo, sciocco – le dijo Michele palmeando su espalda.

-Lo siento tanto Micky... - Emil abrazó suavemente a Crispino y escondió su rostro entre su ropa, que olía un poco a alcohol y a cigarrillos.

-No pasa nada, todo está bien ahora, nadie te molestará por lo que pasó – acarició el cabello de Emil con suavidad, era como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre - ¿Por qué estabas corriendo tan rápido con ese enano?

-Porque quería enseñarle algo... - respondió de forma insegura y poco creíble.

-No suena a una buena excusa – Michele abrazó con duda a Emil, un abrazo siempre le daba la suficiente confianza para sincerarse – cuéntame que pasó.

-Solo estoy un poco confundido y no sé cómo reaccionar a algunas cosas, eso es todo.

-Se un poco más claro Emil, algo debió molestarte como para que te llevaras a ese niño de esa forma – el checo aún estaba inseguro, pero la cercanía de Micky le hacía sentir más tranquilidad, aun no encontraba las palabras para definir su problema, pero haría un esfuerzo para que Michele no se enfadara.

-Yo... vi algo en la fiesta que me choqueo un poco.

-¿Qué viste?

-Guang estaba... en una situación algo... íntima con uno de los invitados.

-Ah... celos... - Emil se separó rápidamente de Micky, exaltado.

-No son celos, solo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

-¿Entonces por qué te lo llevaste corriendo por los pasillos? Aun no comprendo – el checo escondió la cabeza en su almohada, aun no sabía cómo explicarle a Michele, o explicarse a sí mismo lo que le ocurría.

-Un tonto impulso, nada más...

-Seguiré pensando que son celos – Emil lo miró con un poco de molestia y vergüenza - ¿Te enamoraste de ese niño? – el checo volvió a incorporarse de golpe.

-¡No! Bueno creo que no, no sé lo que es estar enamorado, y aun no quiero saberlo, no después de... - se quedó callado, casi dice algo sin pensar.

-No después de verlo en "una situación intima" con alguien más ¿o me equivoco? - Emil esta vez llevó la almohada a su cara, en vez de su cara a la almohada.

-Esto es tan confuso...

-Ahora entiendo un poco más la situación, estas dolido por lo que viste y ya no quieres seguir pensando en el amor porque todavía no lo entiendes del todo – Emil dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Micky, aliviado por su explicación – no te sigas presionando, trata de no pensar tanto en el tema, tienes 18 años, aun tienes el tiempo suficiente para aprender sobre las relaciones.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Micky? – Michele se tensó, la pregunta era algo incomoda.

-No lo sé, lo que siento por cierta chica me llena tanto el corazón que no me he detenido a pensar en ese tipo de sentimiento.

-¿Tu amor por Sara es diferente al enamoramiento?

-Creo, como ya dije, no me he detenido a pensar en ese tipo de amor, no sé lo que se siente estar enamorado y sentir deseo y amor por la persona al mismo tiempo, aunque no me interesa en lo absoluto – Emil apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Micky, mirándolo hacia arriba, sonriente y más tranquilo.

-Estamos iguales – el checo tocó la nariz de su amigo con su dedo, sin dejar de sonreírle cálidamente; eso sonrojó a Michele, su alto amigo se veía adorable de esa forma.

-Eso es obvio tonto, no necesitamos estar enamorados – le acarició la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, no le gustaba mostrarse blando; Emil se acomodó en el regazo y cerró sus ojos, entrelazando su meñique con el de Micky.

-Solo necesito estar contigo para sentirme mejor – le dijo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz; Michele golpeó la parte de su pecho donde estaba ubicado su corazón, conmovido, pero no debía ceder ante esas demostraciones de afecto.

-Calla y duérmete ya.

Guang Hong y Minami ya estaban instalados en su hotel, cansados por la larga noche, Minami sentía preocupación por el extraño comportamiento de Emil, y Guang seguía confundido y agotado, esa noche había sido intensa en varios sentidos, se sorprendía de que no haya acabado en una catástrofe, y a la vez se preocupaba por lo que había pasado con Emil, no entendía su reacción, pero imaginaba que detrás de eso había un secreto que atormentaba a su amigo. Los Leroy tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de los dos asiáticos, querían hablarle sobre su fracaso al intentar matar a Michele.

-Vaya golpe de suerte tuviste, nadie notó lo que querías hacer, más me vale llevarte a todos lados para tenerte de amuleto – dijo JJ con tono de broma.

-Eso es cierto, por un momento me estuve comiendo las uñas pensando que te atraparían bebé – Isabella le revolvió el cabello a Guang Hong sonriendo ampliamente.

-Yo casi me desmayo, que bueno que sabes esconderte – Minami lo dijo con un aire de alivio luego de ese gran susto.

-¿Cómo te salvaste de esa? – Leroy parecía curioso e incrédulo por la suerte de Guang.

-Había un tipo que estaba robando a mis espaldas, lo pescaron a él mientras yo me escondía – les dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿En serio? Eso sí que es suerte! – la señorita Leroy parecía enérgica y divertida por la forma en la que Guang Hong se salvó.

-Aunque, algo me pareció curioso de toda esa situación – Guang cambió su tono de jovialidad por uno de seriedad.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Minami.

-El ladrón dijo que había desactivado las alarmas antes de empezar a robar, se supone que no deberían haber sonado.

-Qué extraño... - Minami también se veía serio ahora.

-Alguien debió activarla intencionalmente, alguien que supiera lo que estabas haciendo – dijo Isabella, que se manejaba con el oficio del robo; JJ le echó una mirada fuerte a Minami sin ocultar su desconfianza.

-¡Yo no fui! – dijo el pequeño, fastidiado.

-¿Quién es el mocoso que casi mata al chino por un japo loco? – dijo JJ con su mirada llena de sospecha.

-¿Qué mierda dices? Yo no traicionaría a Guang Hong– Minami le dio un golpe débil con la bandeja donde antes había transportado unas bebidas.

-El rey JJ no se equivoca, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién más podría ser? Ya no tienes escapatoria enanito – Leroy se veía orgulloso de su supuesta buena deducción.

-Fue Georgi – dijo Guang de forma seca.

-Ah cierto, también pudo ser él, pero también pudo ser el pitufo que está aquí – JJ apuntó a Minami sin querer admitir su error.

-¡Que no fui yo!

-No fue Minami, debió ser Georgi, aunque, es algo raro, se supone que no me delata porque quiere que mate a los Crispino, entonces, no entiendo por qué hizo sonar la alarma.

-¿Lo ves? Fue la pulguita de pelo raro – insistía Leroy, sacando de quicio a Minami con sus acusaciones y apodos referentes a su estatura.

-¡Ya para! – le gritó el japonés como un niño siendo molestado por un bromista.

-Quizás Georgi no quiere que mates a los Crispino y solo quiere jugar contigo y fastidiarte el plan solo por diversión, es lo más lógico – la señora Leroy había dado la opción más probable, y no era una buena noticia para Guang Hong.

-Debería acabar con ese idiota junto con Michele Crispino, tal y como lo tenía planeado, de cualquier forma, a parte del plan de ataque, también necesito forzosamente un plan de escape, no creo que en mi próximo intento Georgi no haga lo mismo que hizo hoy.

-No tengo un plan de escape pensado, pero si tengo un dato que te puede ayudar un poco – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Qué dato?

-La despedida de soltera de Sara Crispino tiene la tonta inspiración de los bailes de máscaras renacentistas, todos estarán con antifaces y máscaras, asegúrate de tener una que oculte bien tu cara, quizás no evitará que te encuentren con las manos en la masa, pero al menos hará que cuando te persigan no te identifiquen.

-Que alentador...

-Algo es algo, debemos pensar en el modus operandi ¿Aun tienes el rifle que te presté? – preguntó la mujer esperando buenas noticias.

-Oh no...

-¿Cómo que oh no?

-Lo dejé bajo la cama de Yuri Plisetsky cuando me escondí.

-Tendrás que recuperarlo, con él te pueden descubrir, además, eso cuesta dinero por si no lo sabias – dijo JJ que ya había terminado de molestar a Minami.

-Sí, debo meterme en la habitación para sacarlo, si es que sigue ahí hasta ese día.

-Claro, te meterás en la habitación de un adolescente ninfómano que ya te ha hecho bastantes cosas ¿Qué podría salir mal? – Minami habló con sarcasmo – yo lo buscaré por ti.

-Gracias...

-Bueno, cuando recuperes el rifle, tendrás que disfrazarte bien, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, si te ven cambiándote todo será en vano, también hay que encontrar un lugar donde puedas apuntar de forma tranquila, donde nadie te vea – la señorita Leroy siempre pensaba en todo antes de actuar, a diferencia de JJ que a veces actuaba por instinto ante las situaciones de tensión.

-Ya pensé en eso ¿La fiesta se realizará en el salón de eventos más grande, verdad? Pues por fuera hay unas ventanas que están a la altura del techo de una habitación contigua, también hay otros techos y paredes que me ocultarían de la vista de las cámaras o los guardias.

-La arquitectura de esa mansión te ayudará, salvo que hagas un ruido muy fuerte que llame la atención de los guardias – Isabella tocó el hombro de Guang – vigilaremos a ese ruso para que no te fastidie el plan, si eso sucede, tendremos lista una moto que podrás usar.

-Esperemos que no haya necesidad de escapar, si algo sale mal, me llamas, yo te cuidaré la espalda – le dijo Minami con una sonrisa determinada.

-Más te vale que resulte, no quiero tener que recurrir a sacrificar mi valioso pellejo para rescatarte – esa era la forma que tenía JJ de decir: ten cuidado.

Llegó el día de la fiesta, no pudieron ir a visitar a Emil en dos días, lo llamaron y supieron que se encontraba bien, pero no los invitó a pasar algo de tiempo juntos, no se sentía del todo tranquilo aun. Guang Hong llevaba ropa casual y traía un bolso con su cambio de ropa y su máscara, pues tenía planeado cambiarse de ropa sin que nadie lo notara, para que al ponerse la máscara, nadie pudiera reconocerlo; lo segundo que debía hacer era enviar a Minami a registrar la habitación de Yurio, pero esto lo hacía dudar, si su amigo era descubierto, Georgi y Yuri sabrían que Minami era consiente de todo el plan y las intenciones de Guang, no podía involucrarlo de más en su venganza; creyó que no podría detener a Minami cuando se estaba yendo al cuarto del ruso, pero la intervención de dos chicos que no conocía retuvo a su amigo.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Minami Kenjirou? – le preguntó un chico de rasgos nipones y cabello castaño ondulado.

-Sí, ese soy yo ¿Qué tal? – Minami estaba algo extrañado por estar siendo buscado por dos personas completamente desconocidas.

-Yo soy Hikaru Fujiwara.

-Y yo soy Yuuto Omiki – le dijo el joven que acompañaba al otro japonés, que tenía el cabello más corto y oscuro.

-Ah, es un gusto conocerlos – contestó Minami, que todavía no lograba entender por qué se le acercaban.

-¿Es verdad que eres un nidaime? – preguntó Yuuto con entusiasmo.

\- ah... si, es verdad ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-¿Cómo que que tiene de especial? Eres muy joven para tener ese puesto, eso es admirable – Hikaru hizo una reverencia de saludo – estoy encantado de conocerlo en persona – Minami se sentía algo avergonzado, no le gustaba cuando le recordaban su rango como si fuera una deidad.

-Nosotros somos del Hashimoto Kai, no estamos ni cerca de obtener ese puesto en la organización ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Empecé a trabajar a los 12 años, después de eso no paré hasta escalar peldaños, solo tienen que hacer su trabajo lo mejor que puedan y se harán notar – dijo algo abochornado.

-Dudo que algún día seamos destacables – Yuuto agachó un poco la cabeza, desanimado.

-Quizás deberíamos teñirnos también el cabello – Hikaru rió suavemente.

-¡Hey! – las bromas no le gustaban tanto a Minami, pero siempre servían para entrar en confianza.

-¿De qué color debería teñirlo? – preguntó Yuuto a su amigo.

-Rosa, porque describe tu forma de ser – dijo Hikaru mientras soltaba una carcajada; Guang Hong estaba atrás de todos ellos, y puso una cara de leve molestia por el comentario.

-¡No bromees tonto! – Yuuto golpeó el hombro de su amigo mientras ambos reían como chiquillos.

-Si van a hacer esa tontería asegúrense de teñirlo de un color que de verdad les guste, y que sea original – Minami sonreía apuntando su flequillo.

-¿Debería ser verde con rojo? – preguntó Hikaru tocándose una hebra del cabello.

-¡Seria una ensalada casposa! – le dijo Yuuto y mientras los demás se reían.

Guang los observaba reírse y charlar, los chicos habían logrado obtener la atención de Minami, así que Guang Hong aprovechó para ir a buscar su rifle, desapareciendo de la vista de su amigo, no deseaba involucrarlo tanto como para que descubrieran que era un aliado en su venganza. Caminó por los pasillos cargando su bolso, sentía unos pasos siguiendo los suyos, vio de reojo que se trataba de Georgi, que lo seguía con su maldita sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos, deseando que no hubieran empleados cerca para atrapar al pequeño chino; Guang aceleró el paso, no quería otra charla molesta con ese idiota, o peor aún, no quería que Seung Gil Lee se uniera a esa caminata, ya empezaba a tener miedo de ese tipo tan raro; iba caminando tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta que Nikolai Plisetsky estaba detenido frente a él, al chocar el anciano casi cae, pero Guang Hong lo sujetó a tiempo.

-Por favor discúlpeme señor Plisetsky, no fue mi intención, estaba distraído, de verdad lo siento – Guang ayudó a que el abuelo de Yurio se estabilizara, el anciano le sonrió al notar que se trataba del "amigo" de su nieto.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente – Nikolai le revolvió los cabellos a Guang Hong con cariño – y tú puedes decirme Kolya.

-Lo siento señor Kolya, tenía la cabeza en otra parte y no miré al frente...

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraído pequeño? – El hombre detuvo su mano que jugaba con el cabello de Guang - ¿Tiene que ver con mi nieto? – Guang Hong miró hacia abajo, le incomodaba que creyera que él y Yuri eran amigos, aunque, luego de un silencio de algunos segundos, tuvo una idea que involucraba a Nikolai.

-¿Cómo lo supo...? – dijo con una voz suave y avergonzada; el abuelo atribuyó el sonrojo del asiático a un asunto intimo que involucraba a su nieto, aunque las mejillas de Guang eran así todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó con mi nieto? ¿Tuvieron alguna discusión?

-No es eso, es solo que... estuve en su habitación, y olvidé mi rifle en alguna parte, me avergüenza un poco entrar ahí como si fuera mi propia habitación, aun no me acostumbro – era muy bueno mintiendo y sonando inocente y abochornado.

-Ah, comprendo, empiezo a hacerme una idea de lo que estuvieron haciendo ahí como para que olvidaras tu rifle entre todo el desorden – Nikolai le sonrió pícaramente y le guiñó el ojo; Guang Hong solo se limitó a usar su sonrisa falsa para disimular el incómodo momento – no te preocupes, yo puedo ir a la habitación de mi nieto y recuperar tu arma, espérame aquí.

-Se lo agradezco mucho...

Guang esperó, charlando con algunos empleados de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría, solo para evitar que Georgi, quien seguía acechándolo, se le acercara con la intención de hablarle y molestarlo. Nikolai Plisetsky llegó cargando el bolso deportivo, se había tomado la molestia de desarmar el rifle y meterlo otra vez en el bolso; el anciano se le acercó sonriente a Guang Hong, sin sospechar nada malo contra él.

-Aquí está tu arma, terminó bajo la cama, hasta para desordenar eres más ordenado que mi nieto, tenía todo hecho un desastre.

-Cierto, es algo desordenado con sus cosas personales – Guang le sonrió al hombre tomando su bolso.

-Por eso debes enseñarle ahora que pasan tanto tiempo juntos.

-¡Abuelo ¿Tu escondiste mi pol...?! – Yuri Plisetsky dejó de gritar cuando vio que Guang Hong estaba hablando con su abuelo, luego sonrió maliciosamente y se les acercó - ¿Ya estas conociendo mejor a mi abuelo verdad bebé? – Guang apretó los puños por el disgusto que le provocaba ser llamado así por alguien que no fuera cercano a él.

-Claro, creo que ya somos amigos, le estoy diciendo que debe ser una buena influencia para ti, Yuratchka – su abuelo hablaba con una voz amena.

-Fue un gusto hablar con usted señor Kolya, yo ya debo... - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Yurio se colocó a sus espaldas, abrazándolo desde atrás, pegando su pelvis en sus glúteos y hablando muy cerca de su cuello, eso lo tensaba y le incomodaba.

-No te vayas aun mi niño ¿No quieres seguir hablando con mi abuelo? Deberían hacerse más unidos ahora que somos una familia – Yuri hablaba con una falsa voz suave y cariñosa, era tan hipócrita, pero Nikolai no lo notaba.

-No bromees con eso Yuri... - el joven chino trataba en vano de desmentirlo sin sonar como un mal educado frente al señor Plisetsky.

-Así que de verdad ustedes están juntos, lo sospeché desde un principio – el anciano rió y Guang Hong se sonrojó por la vergonzosa situación.

-No es verdad...

-Ahora entiendo por qué tu rifle estaba bajo la cama de mi nieto, ya tienen suficiente intimidad como para pasar tiempo juntos ahí dentro – Guang miró de reojo a Yurio, estaba sonriendo alegremente, divertido por la escena y por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Je... con que ahí estaba – el rubio acarició el abdomen de Guang Hong, queriendo inspeccionar más su cuerpo.

-Sí, ahí estaba su rifle, no hubiera sido difícil encontrarlo si tu cuarto estuviera un poco más ordenado – el hombre sonrió ingenuamente.

-No estaría tan desordenado si Guang y yo fuéramos menos salvajes – el rubio soltó una carcajada apegando más su pelvis en el cuerpo de Guang Hong, que ya no sabía cómo salvarse de esa situación.

-No quiero detalles Yuratchka.

-Tranquilo, no detallaré, solo diré que si Guang fuera una chica, ya estarías repleto de bisnietos.

-Por favor Yuri, no bromees con esas cosas...

-Bueno, los dejo solos, no quiero saber más de sus aventuras, eso deberían guardárselo para ustedes – el señor Plisetsky se fue, dejando a Guang Hong y a Yurio en esa incómoda posición; el rubio acercó su boca al oído de Guang, sonriéndole pervertidamente.

-Así que te escondiste bajo mi cama, si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera quedado ahí para jugar un poquito – Guang Hong golpeó con el codo el estómago del adolescente.

-Mantén la distancia, drogadicto asqueroso.

-No seas cruel Guang Hong, solo quiero ser tu amigo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras volvía a abrazarlo desde atrás - ¿Debo tomar el hecho de que entraras a mi cuarto como un: acepto tu propuesta?

-Ni lo sueñes, hasta preferiría besar a tu hermano – Guang se movió para salirse de las garras de Yuri.

-Eso es muy hiriente sabes – le mordió la oreja pegando su miembro en el trasero de Guang Hong – la próxima vez que te metas a mi cuarto, estaremos sobre la cama, no bajo ella.

Guang hizo un último movimiento para sacárselo de encima y se fue corriendo hasta algún lugar donde hubiera gente cerca. Georgi ahora estaba hablando con sus padres, Lilia y Yakov, sobre lo que haría luego del matrimonio, ósea, seguir con su búsqueda; las últimas personas que había "entrevistado" le dieron la pista que indicaba que Anya se estaría involucrando con una organización de tráfico de niños que funcionaba desde Europa del este hasta parte de Alemania, Polonia y Francia; sus padres lo miraban enfadados cuando les hablaba de Anya.

-Si esa arpía no se muere, el que saldrá lastimado serás tú, Georgi - le dijo Lilia con una severidad que daba miedo.

-Lo sé madre, lo sé, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Dudo que lo logres – su madre no tenía reparos en decir que no confiaba en Georgi.

-Lo hare, tal y como prometí.

-Pierdes el tiempo, si hubiera enviado a cualquier idiota en tu lugar, esa suripanta ya estaría bajo tierra – dijo Yakov; Georgi suspiró malhumorado por los comentarios de su "familia".

-Juro que la encontraré yo mismo, dudo mucho que ese "cualquier idiota" tenga una mejor suerte que yo.

-Más te vale, a menos que quieras ofrecerte como el reemplazo de esa zorra – Yakov y Lilia solían lanzar comentarios que tenían como único objetivo recordarle a Georgi que su vida no les importaba.

-No habrá necesidad...

-Todo lo que matas son personas insignificantes, nunca es lo que queremos ver ¿Crees que matando sin reparos a cualquier imbécil compensarás el no traernos la cabeza de esa tipa? Así no funcionan las cosas – Lilia sonaba como un general regañando a un soldado incompetente.

-Yo sé por qué hago lo que hago, no se preocupen más, no los defraudaré.

-Mejor dicho, no nos volverás a defraudar.

Yakov y Lilia le dieron la espalda, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y en completa soledad; fueron así desde que era pequeño, pero empezaron a ser más desagradables cuando Georgi cometió el error de confiar en Anya. Cuando era niño, Georgi fue abandonado por su familia biológica, y trataba por todos los medios de llamar la atención de sus fríos y distantes padres adoptivos; se forzaba a aprender cosas, no importaba si eran instrumentos, pinturas, trucos de magia o recetas dulces, el aprendía de todo para agradarles y ser elogiado y amado, pero, su hermano Víctor era el consentido, no hacia ninguna de las cosas que él hacía, solo sonreía y jugaba con los perros de su hogar, y recibía mas palabras de apoyo que Georgi sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo. Georgi se sentía celoso, pero, nunca habló en contra de Victor, pues hasta él mismo se sentía más a gusto cuando él estaba cerca, era más cariñoso y enérgico que sus propios padres, fue la persona que le sacó sus primeras sonrisas de la niñez, si no hubiera recibido ese trato de su hermano, su infancia habría sido aún más desoladora de lo que fue. Recordaba esos tristes y solitarios momentos de su niñez, cuando vio aparecer a Guang Hong en la sala donde se realizaría el evento, entonces susurró algo para sí mismo: "es la hora feliz". Sara estaba también en el salón, organizando a los empleados, Michele y Mila estaban cerca de la italiana, tratando en vano de establecer una conversación amistosa entre ellos, y Emil miraba una gran fuente de chocolate fundido con los ojos brillantes; Georgi caminó tranquilamente para que Guang no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué tal Guang Ji? ¿Dormiste bien? Tienes mala cara, ah no espera, ya naciste así.

-Desaparece.

-No empieces a ser cruel ¿Qué llevas en esos bolsos?

-Nada que te importe.

-Déjame adivinar, un cambio de ropa, una máscara y un arma que no quieres que vea ¿Verdad? – Guang Hong no supo que decir, solo quería alejarse, pero cuando caminaba, el ruso le seguía los pasos - ¡Te descubrí!

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vea tu máscara? Yo iba a mostrarte la mía, me cubre solo un lado de la cara y la nariz, como la del fantasma de la ópera – Georgi avanzó algunos pasos haciendo retroceder a Guang - ¿Quieres ser mi Christine?

-Eso jamás, esa historia no tiene nada que ver con la nuestra.

-¿O prefieres ser la Christine del perro? – dijo apuntando a Emil, que estaba metiendo los dedos disimuladamente en la cascada de chocolate.

-Deja de llamarlo así ¿Eres estúpido o qué? – el pequeño chino estaba empezando a alterarse.

-Tranquilo tranquilo Guang Ji, actúas como si de verdad te importara – Guang Hong frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que me importa – echó una mirada fulminante a Georgi, aunque no le resultaba intimidante.

-Haces muy mal en encariñarte tanto con el perrito, y lo sabes perfectamente ¿Qué pasa si... por alguna casualidad descubre tus planes? – le dijo en tono burlón, Guang se quedó callado, asustado por la posibilidad de que Georgi le dijera a Emil quien era en realidad - ¿No vas a decir nada? – Guang Hong agachó la cabeza sin saber que responder – vaya, lo quieres más de lo que creía.

-Si le dijeras algo, fastidiarías tu idea de acabar con tus amigos, si es que de verdad tienes esa idea.

-Claro que la tengo, pero te estas adelantando demasiado Guang Ji, por eso hice sonar la alarma, yo te dije específicamente que los mataras solo después de la boda, sino fuera así, no tendría ningún sentido mi plan, tu eres el tonto impaciente.

-Ahora comprendo por qué hiciste eso, no creas que te seguiré el juego, yo hare las cosas a mi modo.

-Si sigues actuando por cuenta propia, yo seguiré interfiriendo, Sara no puede desaparecer antes de la boda, y no debe pasar nada que interfiera en dicha boda ¿Comprendes?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Si acabas con ellos antes de que mi hermanita se case con Sara, le diré al perro que es lo que viniste a hacer aquí.

-¡No metas a Emil en esto!

-Ya está metido hasta el cuello, tu acabaras con sus queridos amos, lo harás llorar, y te odiará al enterarse que fuiste tú quien se los quitó, solo mira lo feliz que se ve ahora que no sospecha nada – Georgi y Guang miraron a Emil, tenía algunas manchas de chocolate en la cara y se chupaba los dedos, se quedó quieto cuando notó que Michele lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, le sonrió para que aminorara su regaño - tu acabaras con su vida en más de un sentido, recuerda mis palabras.

-¡Ya cállate!

-El perrito te odiará y le romperás su frágil corazoncito.

-¡Ya basta!

-Oh Guang Ji, eres un despiadado sin corazón.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Disfrutas el sufrimiento ajeno tanto como yo ¿Te hace sentir poderoso?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Emil apareció, se veía furioso, aunque las marcas de chocolate en su rostro desentonaban con la atmosfera tensa; Georgi le analizó la cara con una indiferencia despreciativa.

-¿Quieres ser tomado en serio? – le preguntó el ruso con desprecio y burla.

-Deja en paz a Guang, no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi amigo ¿Comprendiste? – Emil se acercó a Georgi con brusquedad, tomando una postura erguida y sin quitar su expresión de rabia, intimidando al ruso.

-Como quieras, este pequeñito no te conviene, sé por que te lo digo – Georgi se fue, dejando en paz a Guang Hong y a Emil.

-¿Estas bien Guang? – su amigo le acarició la mejilla, preocupado por verlo tan alterado.

-Estoy bien... gracias por ayudarme Emil... - otra vez Guang Hong no se sentía cómodo al mirarlo a los ojos, Georgi había despertado el remordimiento que quería ignorar; Emil abrazó suavemente a Guang, su corazón ya estaba muy agitado y angustiado como para prolongar esa demostración de afecto, por eso se apartó rápidamente del checo.

-Lo siento, sé que debo respetar tu espacio, pero, pareciera que no te encuentras bien, quiero ayudarte.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, yo... debo ir a cambiarme, ya casi es hora – Emil colocó su mano atrás de la cabeza de Guang Hong y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Cuídate, busca a Minami antes de ir tu solo a los vestidores ¿Esta bien? – el checo acarició la cabeza de Guang, manteniendo sus labios cerca de su sien con ternura.

-Eso hare... no te preocupes, nos vemos luego Emil... – Guang Hong se separó lentamente de su amigo, como deseando que no se acabara esa dulce cercanía.

Salió del salón donde se realizaría la despedida de soltera de Sara, estaba en busca de Minami, pero lo vio hablando enérgicamente con sus dos nuevos amigos, Hikaru y Yuuto, que soltaban grandes carcajadas junto al pequeño japonés; Guang no quiso molestarlos, y se fue por cuenta propia a los vestidores. Una vez dentro del lugar, se metió a las duchas, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera cambiándose de ropa, no tenía que ser reconocido por nadie, tampoco debía permitir que vieran su máscara, que le cubría todo el rostro, era de color blanco con encaje y lentejuelas pequeñas y plateadas que formaban un cisne, y tenía unas pequeñas plumas blancas adornando los costados. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con gel, ya estaba listo para salir a la acción. Estaba cruzando la puerta de la ducha, cuando una esbelta figura se interpuso entre él y la salida, era Yuri Plisetsky, que lo observaba con una sonrisa; trató de ignorarlo, fingiendo que no se conocían, pero el rubio reaccionó agarrándolo de un hombro y volteándolo para que quedara de frente a la pared; le levantó las caderas y apegó su pelvis en sus nalgas, frotándolo sin parar.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace?! – Guang Hong fingió una voz más grave, para que Yurio no lo reconociera y lo dejara en paz.

-No me mientas idiota, esos bolsos son tuyos, gracias a eso puedo saber que eres tu – continuó frotando su miembro en el trasero de Guang, sosteniéndole la barbilla y hablándole al oído - ¿Te estas calentando verdad? ¿Te gusta el sexo con ropa? – Recibió una patada que Guang Hong lanzó hacia atrás.

-¡Vete ya, asqueroso!

-Si vuelves a golpearme, llamaré a los guardias, ya tengo el número listo para marcar, no te arriesgues y entrégate – Plisetsky lo agarró de los hombros para voltearlo, recibió un fuerte puñetazo, pero no le importó; aun recibiendo golpes, levantó a Guang, tomándolo de sus piernas y sujetando hábilmente sus cuatro extremidades manteniéndolo contra la pared.

-¡Suéltame! – Guang Hong se movía sin parar, Yuri no podía soltar sus brazos y piernas, así que mordió la máscara y la levantó con los dientes, para dejar los labios de Guang al descubierto; acto seguido, juntó sus labios con los de Guang Hong y le dio un beso de lengua, introduciéndola y explorando el interior de la boca del asiático; comenzó a mover sus caderas, simulando que lo penetraba aunque estuvieran con sus ropas de gala; Yurio llevaba un antifaz de encaje negro y un traje blanco, a diferencia de Guang, que llevaba una máscara blanca y un traje negro.

-Te estas poniendo duro, me encanta que tu cuerpo sea tan lascivo, no tiene ninguna pretensión de ser puro y decente, eso es lo que me encanta de ti – el rubio lamió el cuello de Guang Hong sin dejar de mover su pelvis, dando embestidas sobre sus pantalones; Guang se estremecía, se le ponía la piel de gallina y maldecía al ruso con una voz aguda.

-Eres un bastardo... ya muérete, tu pedazo de... - Yuri volvió a besarle los labios para callarlo; su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos del adolescente ruso, y odiaba que eso pasara, era como si su mente y su anatomía no estuvieran conectadas y se mandaran solas; el rubio miró hacia abajo, concentrado en como su miembro erecto golpeaba entre los glúteos de Guang Hong.

-Míralo, me lo está pidiendo a gritos – Yuri acercó sus labios a la oreja del asiático y le susurró haciéndolo temblar – me dice: por favor, mételo dentro, lléname Yuri Plisetsky, lléname por completo – Yurio imitaba la voz aguda que Guang le mostró la noche que se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Emil; luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja respirando cerca de su cara, sin dejar de darle embestidas contra el muro; Guang Hong estaba perdiendo la capacidad de razonar, ya no podía maldecirlo ni decir nada, pero seguía muy tenso – No te soltaré hasta que me digas: quiero acostarme contigo.

-Eso... Eso nunca, infeliz... - Guang volvió a moverse para tratar de zafarse de las garras de Yuri, y esté apegó tanto su pelvis que lo dejó completamente pegado a la pared, con una erección y el duro miembro del ruso presionando su ano con la ropa puesta.

-¿Lo quieres? – le preguntó lamiendo desde su cuello hasta sus labios.

-No lo quiero...

-Lo preguntaré una vez más – Yurio frotó su pelvis entre las nalgas de Guang y le habló suave y sensualmente al oído - ¿Quieres mi polla, pequeño Guang Hong? – Guang temblaba con rabia e impotencia.

-Maldito, solo haces lo que quieres, ya desaparece de mi vista...

-No me has contestado – comenzó a embestir otra vez, de forma más rápida y violenta - ¿Quieres que te la meta?

-¡Nunca!

-Ya deja de resistirte, déjate llevar por tu instinto, porque estoy seguro de que lo pasaremos muy bien en mi cama, me aseguraré de que no me olvides nunca y que regreses arrastrándote ante mí, pidiéndome: Más, más por favor... - volvió a imitar la voz de Guang Hong, pulsando con su erecto miembro el trasero del chino; Guang apretó los puños con furia y se mordió el labio para no gemir involuntariamente; Yuri Plisetsky sintió que su celular vibraba por una llamada mientras seguía empujando su pelvis en la entrada de Guang Hong, que ya estaba perdiendo la compostura.

-¡Ya suéltame! – Guang fue soltado bruscamente por Yurio, cayendo con las piernas abiertas y golpeándose con fuerza contra el piso; el ruso hizo eso para responderle a quien estaba llamándolo por teléfono, parecía ser alguien importante como para ignorar por completo su erección y la de Guang Hong.

-Beka ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido? – hablaba con una inusual sonrisa, diferente a su sonrisa pervertida que generalmente le mostraba a Guang - ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? No, no hay ningún problema, no tengo ningún compromiso importante, iré ahora mismo, hasta luego y cuídate – colgó y luego se volteó a ver a Guang Hong, que lo miraba extrañado por haber sido soltado justo cuando se lo pidió; Yuri le dio una fuerte patada que lo hizo quedar de espaldas en el suelo – tienes suerte chino de mierda, si esto no fuera importante ya te estaría quitando la ropa, pero descuida – el ruso usó un pie para frotar el miembro erecto de Guang – si vuelvo con ánimos, me ocuparé de esto, no te masturbes mientras no estoy, adiós Guang Hong.

No pudo insultarlo ni darle ninguna respuesta, pues el rubio se fue corriendo de los vestidores mientras Guang lo seguía con la mirada, lo único que pudo decir cuando Yurio cruzó la puerta fue decir: "hijo de puta". Del otro lado de los vestidores, Yuri Plisetsky recibió una llamada de Georgi, lo único que le dijo fue una breve descripción de la ropa y la máscara que Guang Hong estaba usando, y luego se fue en dirección a la salida del patio trasero. Guang salió después de Yurio y se reunió con Isabella, que ya había empezado a intervenir las cámaras de seguridad nuevamente, le entregó su bolso de ropa y le dijo que se iría para concretar el plan, la señora Leroy le aseguró que mantendrían vigilado a Georgi Popovich para que no lo molestara.

En la sala del baile de máscaras, todos ya estaban charlando a gusto con sus amigos y bebiendo champagne, Sara llevaba un antifaz y una lujosa túnica dorada, y Mila llevaba un antifaz con plumas y un vestido corto color cereza; Michele vestía un traje morado oscuro y hablaba tratando de mantener en vano la seriedad, pues Emil estaba a su lado metiendo sus dedos otra vez en la cascada de chocolate, eso le parecía gracioso al italiano, hasta que su amigo usó su dedo para mancharle la nariz, entonces hizo una rabieta que le causó mucha gracia al checo; los Leroy y Leo hablaban entre ellos, manteniendo los ojos en quien creían que era Georgi Popovich, pues observaban a un hombre con una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro y que hablaba con los Feltsman, tenía el copete característico de Georgi, pero su cabello, a pesar de ser oscuro, no era negro como el del ruso, y no era tan alto como él, cosa que los aliados de Guang Hong no notaron por la distancia que había entre ellos y ese hombre; Minami por otra parte hablaba con Hikaru, que ya no parecía tan tranquilo.

-Minami san, no encuentro a Yuuto por ninguna parte, no entiendo, se supone que debería estar aquí, ya vi que máscara iba a usar, me preocupa no verlo por acá...

-Debe estar en el baño, no te preocupes Hikaru kun.

-Yuuto tiene un vicio muy fuerte y se está rehabilitando, tengo miedo de que al dejarlo solo haga alguna estupidez – Hikaru se veía realmente afligido.

-Oh... no lo sabía...

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

-Quizás si buscamos entre los dos será más rápido – Minami siguió a Hikaru para encontrar a su amigo desaparecido, el nuevo amigo del japonés estaba muy agitado y preocupado por su compañero, parecían inseparables el uno del otro, casi como hermanos. En otra parte del salón, cerca de la esquina, estaba Seung Gil Lee, con una máscara de plumas de colores que desentonaba con su personalidad oscura, pero se veía inusualmente feliz mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien, cubriéndose una oreja para escuchar bien a esa persona.

-Vaya, eso es más interesante de lo que creía, sigue así, cada vez eres más competente – Seung dejó escapar una cálida sonrisa, contraria a su usual cara inexpresiva - ¿Recibiste el rifle que te envié? Oye, eso es ofensivo, definitivamente es mejor que ese viejo rifle que tanto te gusta... No, no estoy enojado, solo quiero saber si lo aprecias o no.

Seung Gil continuaba hablando por teléfono, y cuando los invitados notaron que sonreía, les dio la espalda para ignorar sus cuchicheos de viejas chismosas, además, tampoco quería que lo vieran sonreír, una sonrisa no entregaba la imagen intimidante que le había dado la fama que tenía. Guang Hong estaba cruzando uno de los pasillos, en dirección a un cuarto que le permitiría subirse al techo de la habitación contigua al salón, para poder disparar desde esa altura; a sus espaldas, había alguien asomando una mínima parte de su cuerpo detrás de una columna, solo asomaba la parte de su cara que llevaba la máscara, observando fijamente a Guang, siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada atenta; cuando lo vio entrar en cierto cuarto, Georgi asomó todo su cuerpo, enseñando el lado descubierto de su cara, mostrando su maliciosa sonrisa y sus ojos perversos que habían atrapado a su ingenua presa.

Guang Hong ya estaba en el techo, frente a las ventanas que le permitían ver el salón del evento; armó tranquilamente su rifle, pues no había recibido ninguna llamada de los Leroy que le alertaran sobre alguno de los rusos; se dispuso a apuntarle a Michele Crispino, pero otra vez Emil estaba demasiado cerca del italiano, riendo con felicidad y hasta abrazando repentinamente a Micky, que se resistía tratando de salirse de sus brazos; esa escena le causó una gran culpa a Guang, pero agitó la cabeza para olvidar el pensamiento y apuntar con determinación a la cabeza de Michele. Georgi estaba atravesando una habitación que sería su ruta hasta Guang Hong, sonreía tarareando una canción que pronto comenzaría a cantar; Guang fue distraído al escuchar unos versos cantados en un perfecto inglés: "Sing once again whit me, our strange duet"; se giró rápidamente ¿De dónde venía ese sonido?; volvió a escuchar otro verso: "My power over you, grows stronger yet"; volteó a ver si alguien estaba apareciendo por la ventana que usó para subirse al techo, pero no había nadie ahí, sin embargo, esa parte de la canción había sonado mucho más cerca que antes; miró a sus espaldas y giró todo su cuerpo de golpe con los codos apoyados en el techo, ahí estaba Georgi, apuntándole con una TMP directo al corazón y cantando: "And though you turn from me, to glance behind"; Guang Hong retrocedió con los codos y trató de sacar su arma, pero el ruso ahora le apuntaba justo en medio de la frente, sonriéndole con su maldita sonrisa endemoniada y cantando la canción que tanto le gustaba: "The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind".


	16. Capítulo 16: La duda del ave

-Hola mi bella Christine ¿A qué juegas? - se burlaba Georgi en la cara de Guang Hong mientras mantenía su TMP apuntándole en la frente; Guang estaba sin palabras, furioso por haber sido descubierto por el ruso, y asustado por la posición poco favorable en la que estaba - ¿No vas a decir nada, preciosa?

-T-tu... ¿Cómo es posible? Te vi allá abajo.

-Era un doble que puse cerca de mi familia, que tonto eres, te describí perfectamente el tipo de máscara que usaría, y aun así logré confundirte ¡Soy un genio!

-No, no lo eres, solo eres un dolor de cabeza.

-Oh vamos Christine ¿No quieres divertirte junto a mí? Este lugar no es apto para una jovencita delicada como tú - Georgi se rió a carcajadas, Guang Hong apretó los puños con rabia, estaba acorralado por ese odioso ruso.

-Eres un enfermo.

-No seas cruel, eso resérvalo para el perro.

-¡Ya no le digas así!

-Cálmate, mira, te dejaré de molestar solo con una condición.

-¿Qué condición? - Georgi estiró sus labios y Guang echó la cabeza hacia atrás, turbado y asqueado por esa acción.

-Que me des un besito - se burló Georgi con los labios estirados como si de verdad quisiera recibir un beso.

-Qué asco...

-¿Prefieres besarme los zapatos?

-Jamás.

-Vamos Christine, tienes que hacerlo, deja tu orgullo y bésame los pies.

-El único beso que podría darte seria el beso de la muerte.

-¿Ves muchas películas de gangsters verdad Guang Ji? - Georgi fue jalado de su corbata por Guang Hong, haciendo que sus bocas se encajaran en un beso, Guang no movía su lengua, pero mantenía al ruso pegado a su boca; al soltarlo, Guang Hong le dirigió algunas palabras.

-Ahora no puedes escapar de la muerte, algún día te enviaré al infierno, enfermo de mierda - Georgi tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, se lamia lentamente los labios y los saboreaba, no porque le haya gustado, sino porque estaba analizando la sensación; sin quitar su rostro sorprendido, miró a Guang directamente a los ojos.

-Guang Ji, acabas de lograr algo que nadie había logrado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me cuestionara mi sexualidad por un momento - Guang Hong lo miró atónito, y luego empezó a reír suavemente.

-Gracias por el cumplido, y por el arma - el asiático apuntó a la cabeza de Georgi, le había quitado su ametralladora TMP mientras le daba el beso de la muerte; el ruso alzó las manos y se arrodilló, retrocediendo con sus rodillas.

-Eres más listo de lo que creí Guang Ji ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser Christine y bajas el arma? No te conviene disparar con un arma tan ruidosa aquí afuera, hay guardias por todos lados, se darían cuenta de lo que pasa - Georgi retrocedía controlando su nerviosismo, Guang lo miraba indiferente, y al mismo tiempo con odio.

Georgi se levantó lentamente y comenzó a retroceder de pie por el tejado, en dirección a la ventana por la que había llegado hasta ahí; se metió rápidamente al igual que Guang Hong, que lanzó lejos la TMP y sacó su espada para atacar a Georgi, aun podía matar tanto a ese ruso como a Michele si actuaba ahora; corrió detrás de Georgi por toda esa habitación, el ruso daba saltos encima de los muebles intentando alejarse de la ira de Guang, tomó una silla que fue destruida fácilmente por la espada del chino, Georgi aprovechó ese impacto que mantuvo distraído por un segundo a Guang Hong y le dio un fuerte puñetazo; Guang no se quedó de brazos cruzados y trató de cortar al ruso con un movimiento horizontal de su espada, pero Georgi lo esquivó agachándose, el asiático quería atacar otra vez, pero sintió algo extraño en su pierna, era el pinchazo de una aguja, no pasó ni un segundo y ya había caído de rodillas, con una sensación de debilidad en todo el cuerpo, intentó ponerse de pie, pero era inútil, sus brazos y sus piernas pesaban demasiado y su visión comenzó a distorsionarse, estaba muy mareado y con nauseas; se cubrió la boca haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mover sus brazos, seguía de rodillas, confundido, mareado y asustado.

-¿Q-que me inyectaste...? ¿Qué era eso?... - temblaba por el sobreesfuerzo que hacía para moverse, Georgi estaba de pie, mirándolo mientras reía como un loco.

-¿Es una buena droga no? No te deja inconsciente, pero sí que te entorpece, de seguro te cuesta mucho moverte, mi amada Anya me enseñó a usar estas inyecciones, son mi salvación de situaciones como esta - el ruso tomó su celular para llamar a alguien - ¿Qué tal muchacho? Conseguiste distraer muy bien la atención del pequeño ¿Mis padres preguntaron por qué te usé de doble? ¿Les dijiste que era para escaparme a hacer travesuras? Que mal, pudiste dar una excusa que no me metiera en problemas, como sea, necesito que te vayas de ahí y que vengas al tercer cuarto del segundo piso de ese salón de eventos, a mano izquierda; hay que hacer limpieza aquí, nos vemos luego.

Al cortar la llamada, se dio cuenta de que Guang Hong se había levantado con mucho esfuerzo y que se dirigía hacia la puerta tambaleándose; Guang quería moverse más rápido y escapar de ese demente, era desesperante sentir el cuerpo tan pesado por esa droga; su corazón latía rápidamente, tenía que escapar, no podía dejarse atrapar, le harían daño otra vez si no huía, y la puerta se veía muy lejana. Georgi lo miraba con una expresión aburrida, suspiró mirando hacia el cielo y dio algunos pasos largos, tomando en sus brazos a Guang Hong y llevándoselo por los pasillos y la escalera mientras el pequeño se movía inútilmente y le decía que lo soltara; llegaron hasta un baño ubicado en el primer piso, muy cerca del salón de la fiesta; ese baño era muy grande, parecido a los de los centros comerciales, con al menos 5 cabinas donde estaban los inodoros, y tenía una hilera de lavamanos. Georgi lanzó con fuerza a Guang, haciendo que se estrellara violentamente contra el piso de cerámica, acto seguido se arrodilló y le dio un puñetazo en la cara; Guang Hong se sentía tan vulnerable, no podía moverse, y su voz era suave aunque deseara gritar, ese ruso comenzó a abrirle la chaqueta y la camisa, desnudándolo de la cintura para arriba; luego de eso, Georgi acarició el pecho de Guang, mostrándole su perversa sonrisa.

-Debo admitirlo, tienes un cuerpo bastante bonito, este cuerpo es sinónimo de suavidad - acarició con su uña el pecho de Guang Hong - una suave piel - pasó su uña por el costado de Guang, este temblaba con impotencia - unas suaves curvas - apegó su nariz en la parte baja del estómago del asiático y aspiró su olor, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo y asqueado - un suave olor... me pregunto cómo se verá este suave cuerpo con marcas de azotes, mordidas, chupones, arañazos y fluidos de Yuratchka, es una visión embriagadora...

-Estas... loco... ya déjame en paz, desquiciado... - la voz de Guang Hong era muy suave y entrecortada por el esfuerzo que debía hacer con todo su débil cuerpo, no intimidaba ni a una mosca, y eso le fascinaba a Georgi, que lo giró con brusquedad para ver su espalda.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, arruinaste tu bella y suave espalda con este tatuaje, pero descuida, llamaré a Seung para que arregle el problema - Guang se puso tenso al escucharlo - me pregunto si tu sabor también es suave - el ruso deslizó su lengua encima del tatuaje de Guang Hong, lamiendo y saboreando la piel desnuda de su espalda, y haciéndolo estremecer y ponerse aún más tenso.

-Me das asco...

-No sabe a nada, que decepción... - se levantó y abrió la hebilla de su cinturón, sacándolo por completo, el sonido de esa tira de cuero golpeándose contra la mano de Georgi asustó a Guang - si llegara a arruinar tu tatuaje, Seung Gil me mataría, así que, tendremos que conformarnos con azotar solamente tu torso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas...? - Georgi volteó con fuerza a Guang Hong, manteniéndolo de rodillas, tomó su cinturón y dio el primer latigazo, creando una intensa marca roja en el pecho de Guang - ¡Ahh! - el grito de dolor del asiático se escuchó tenuemente, la droga debilitaba tanto su cuerpo como su voz, lograba ver la imagen borrosa y distorsionada de Georgi sonriéndole y golpeándolo con su cinturón mientras reía - Ya... ¡Ya para! - el volumen bajo de su voz sonaba normal cada vez que intentaba gritar, el ruso estaba creando heridas rojas que le provocaban un ardor doloroso, a veces golpeaba también con la hebilla del cinturón, y cuando Guang Hong lograba moverse o se acostaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, Georgi lo agarraba de los cabellos y lo ponía otra vez de rodillas para continuar azotando su delicada piel.

-A esto me refería... ahora te ves incluso mejor, mira que bonitas marcas ¿Sientes que te queman? ¿Ese ardor te enciende? - El ruso se puso de rodillas para mirar muy de cerca las heridas del torso de Guang - ¿Lo disfrutas tanto como yo? ¿Te excita? - lamió las marcas que dejó su cinturón, se sentían un poco calientes, y Guang Hong temblaba y se retorcía de dolor, la tibia saliva de Georgi le irritaba aun más sus heridas; tenía ganas de llorar, odiaba mucho a ese tipo, más ahora que lo atrapó y lo drogó para divertirse haciéndole daño ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera esas cosas solo por diversión, sin mejores motivos?

-Estas demente... - recibió un nuevo golpe con la hebilla, esta vez en su mejilla - ¡Ahhh!

-No dejas de repetirlo ¿Por qué crees que estoy loco?

-Porque... disfrutas cosas como estas... sin verdaderas razones; porque eres incongruente... dices ser heterosexual, pero haces cosas que no parecen demostrarlo... y eres tan inconsciente como para hacer esto en el pasillo de un baño, cualquiera podría entrar y vernos... -Guang se esforzaba mucho para poder decir oraciones completas, y eso divertía a Georgi.

-Vaya, tienes razón, puede llegar cualquier persona y nos atraparían en este acto pecaminoso - el ruso comenzó a reírse y se llevó a Guang Hong tirándolo de los cabellos, arrastrándolo con total facilidad a una de las cabinas de los inodoros - que bueno, el estanque está muy lleno y limpio, no será tan desagradable para ti.

-¿A qué... te refieres?...

Sin decir más, Georgi tomó de los cabellos a Guang, su cuerpecito flácido y sin fuerzas divertía mucho al ruso, era irresistible querer jugar con él y hacerlo desesperar; le metió la cabeza al agua del excusado, el asiático intentaba en vano utilizar sus brazos para liberarse, pero era inútil, la droga no le permitía moverse fluidamente; cerró la boca y aguantó la respiración, Georgi le mantenía la cabeza firmemente sumergida en el agua, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir; su pecho empezó a agitarse mucho, le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar ni moverse, y comenzó a entrar en pánico, su corazón palpitaba lleno de terror por la idea de ahogarse; movía torpemente los brazos sin éxito, estaba a punto de abrir la boca y respirar agua por la necesidad de oxígeno, cuando Georgi le sacó la cabeza del retrete, dejándolo toser y respirar un poco antes de seguir ahogándolo. Cuando Guang Hong tenía la cabeza sumergida bajo el agua, el ruso tomó su teléfono y llamó a Seung Gil Lee, indicándole donde se encontraba junto a Guang; al finalizar la llamada, volvió a notar que el pequeño chino intentaba liberarse en vano, lleno de desesperación por la asfixiante sensación, era muy divertido verlo de esa forma, tan indefenso y frágil, retorciéndose inútilmente con sus lentos movimientos, debía estar muy desesperado como para lograr moverse, y eso llenaba de satisfacción a Goergi, el pequeño estaba preso del pánico mientras se ahogaba; viéndolo de esa forma, el ruso lograba sentirse poderoso ante esa patética alma.

Le sacó la cabeza del retrete y el pequeño Guang Hong comenzó a toser débilmente, casi a punto de perder la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno, su cabeza mojada goteaba empapando el piso, y su cuerpo débil estaba tirado en el piso, respirando con dificultad; si no fuera por el agua de toda su cabeza, Georgi se habría dado cuenta de que estaba llorando por la humillación y la impotencia. Un nuevo terror entró por la puerta de los baños, era Seung Gil, que ya tenía su navaja en la mano para ir hasta donde estaban.

-Te tardaste un poco, pero bueno, me sirvió para divertirme.

-Vienen unos mocosos a mis espaldas.

-Entra, no quiero que nos arruinen la diversión.

Seung se sentó encima del estanque del inodoro y apoyó su cabeza y parte de su espalda en una de las paredes de la cabina, nadie lo vería de esa forma, por su parte, Georgi le colocó la tapa al retrete, levantó a Guang y se sentó, colocándolo en su regazo y acomodando sus débiles piernas en sus rodillas; le cubrió la boca con una mano, y con su brazo libre abrazò al pequeño asiático para que no moviera sus bracitos. Las dos personas que venían detrás de Seung Gil entraron a los baños y comenzaron a hablar en voz alta.

-¡Yuuto! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - gritaba Hikaru, a su lado estaba Minami.

-¡Yuuto kun! - Los ojos de Guang Hong se abrieron al escuchar la voz de su amigo - ¡¿Estás aquí?! - Guang comenzó a gritar el nombre de Minami tratando de sacar fuerza de su estómago, pero la mano de Georgi obstruía su desesperado llamado de auxilio.

-Si está haciendo lo que creo, no nos contestará, hay que revisar los sanitarios para verificar si está aquí - dijo Hikaru mientras se arrodillaba para ver dentro de una cabina con la puerta cerrada, Minami abría las puertas de otras cabinas y tocaba las puertas para ver si alguien respondía; Guang Hong seguía llamando a Minami con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el ruso no permitía que el sonido se escapara; Georgi asomó sus pies en el espacio entre la puerta y el piso, para que Hikaru al darse cuenta de que había alguien dentro, no se asomara para ver.

-¿Estás aquí Yuuto kun? - Minami tocó la puerta donde se encontraban escondidos Seung Gil, Georgi y Guang.

-Está ocupado - dijo Georgi manteniéndose sereno y haciendo más presión en la boca de Guang Hong, que seguía intentando emitir algún ruido que pudiera advertir a Minami que él estaba ahí; cada vez que trataba de mover las piernas, el ruso las detenía con su brazo, así que no podía hacer nada más que dar gritos ahogados. Al escuchar la voz de Georgi, una pequeña sospecha se asomó en la mente de Minami, no confiaba en ese ruso, y el agua del piso también le parecía algo extraño; se quedó un buen rato frente a la puerta del escondite, Guang gritaba sin parar, pero sus débiles gritos eran como susurros, esa droga aun tenia efectos en su cuerpo; Georgi empezaba a molestarse al ver los pies del japonés parados justo frente a ellos - muchacho, necesito privacidad, me estas incomodando.

-Ah, yo, lo siento - Minami estaba algo avergonzado, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hikaru.

-No está aquí, hay que seguir buscando - los dos japoneses se fueron, dejando los baños a disposición de Seung y Georgi, para que siguieran con su insana diversión.

Cuando los escucharon cruzar la puerta, Seung Gil bajó del estanque del inodoro y abrió la puerta, la cabina era muy pequeña para los tres; Georgi tomó a Guang Hong en sus brazos y lo arrodilló encima de la tapa del excusado, sujetándole con fuerza sus dos brazos al mismo tiempo que Seung se acercaba peligrosamente con su cuchillo.

-Ya puedes empezar, Seung.

En la fiesta, los Leroy y Leo comenzaban a preocuparse, Guang aún no había actuado y temían lo peor; Isabella se dirigió disimuladamente hacia el doble de Georgi Popovich, y fue ahí cuando notó que era una persona más baja, con el cabello oscuro, mas no negro como el del ruso; aceleró el paso hacia su novio y Leo, y les dijo lo que todos temían: el tipo que creíamos que era Georgi en realidad no lo era, y ese ruso podría estar haciendo quien sabe qué cosa con nuestro bebé, hay que encontrarlo ahora. Leo se exaltó y empezó a caminar mucho más rápido que los Leroy, tenía miedo de lo que podrían estar haciéndole a su pareja; iba a llamarlo por teléfono, pero Isabella detuvo su mano, diciéndole que si lo atraparon, podrían estar revisando su celular, y eso expondría la verdad de que Leo era un aliado de Guang Hong; JJ fue el que se sacrificó por voluntad propia para llamar al número de Guang. El celular del asiático vibraba dentro de su chaqueta, Seung Gil y Georgi no le dieron importancia, continuaban con lo suyo, Georgi sujetando a Guang Hong, y Seung Gil haciendo una incisión vertical hasta cierta capa de la piel de Guang, este gritaba de dolor, pero el sonido era bajo y solo lo podían escuchar Georgi y el coreano; para el ruso, ese sonido era oro, la visión de la sangre saliendo de la linda espalda tatuada de Guang Hong lo hacía sentir pleno. Al llamarlo unas 10 veces sin respuesta, sus amigos supieron que algo andaba muy mal, y sin quitarse sus máscaras, salieron en su búsqueda; Emil vio salir a Leo casi corriendo del salón de la fiesta; no dejó de mirar en su dirección durante varios segundos, se preguntó por un momento si ese latino volvería a reunirse con Guang para hacer... cosas.

-¿Emil? ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó Michele mientras movía una mano frente a los ojos del checo para obtener su atención.

-Yo... vuelvo en un rato, no te preocupes Micky - Emil se fue rápidamente de la sala, intentando seguirle los pasos a Leo De la Iglesia, pero al ver el pasillo vacío, supo que lo perdió de vista, pero eso no lo detendría, definitivamente quería encontrarlo.

Seung ahora estaba haciendo un corte horizontal en la parte baja de la espalda de Guang Hong, el chino se retorcía a duras penas y lloraba con dolor, Georgi lo miraba burlándose de sus lágrimas y sus sangrantes pero poco profundas heridas, todo era tan humillante, desesperante y doloroso para Guang, que no paraba de derramar lágrimas mientras trataba de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, en su mente llamaba con angustia a Leo, pidiendo ser salvado por él. JJ comenzó a registrar los diferentes cuartos en dirección contraria a los baños; Isabella se fue al segundo piso, entró a la habitación que había usado Guang Hong para llegar al techo, la silla rota junto a la espada de Guang seguían tiradas en el suelo, la señora Leroy tomó la espada y se subió al techo, vio que su rifle y el bolso seguían ahí, y se sentó para desarmarlo y llamar a JJ y a Leo para decirles que hubo una lucha cerca del lugar donde Guang Hong debía disparar.

El coreano esta vez metió lentamente la navaja bajo la piel de Guang, separando parte de esa capa del resto, queriendo soltar la piel del tatuaje para llevársela; trabajaba lentamente, y eso le dolía mucho más a Guang Hong, sus gritos ahora tenían el volumen de una charla común, pero eso significaba que sin los efectos de la droga, sus gritos serian desgarradores. Leo estaba fuera de la mansión, registrando los jardines en vano, creía que Guang podría estar ocultándose en el patio, pero sin quererlo, estaba muy lejos de su amado; Emil transitaba por el pasillo cercano a los baños; Guang estaba entrando en pánico, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que corría el riesgo de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, el dolor de su espalda era intenso, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, quería llamar a Leo a gritos, quería estar con sus amigos y salir de esa horrible situación, estaba afligido y desesperado; Seung Gil metió más su cuchillo para seguir desprendiendo una pequeña parte de lo que era el gran tatuaje, ese corte en particular fue demasiado doloroso para el pequeño chino, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas; ese grito sonó como el de alguien alzando un poco la voz, pero fue suficiente para que Emil detuviera su caminata y girara la cabeza, a su lado estaba el baño de hombres que utilizarían los invitados, el quejido de dolor vino de esa dirección. Al abrir suavemente la puerta, Emil vio a Seung Gil Lee, parado frente a una cabina de los retretes, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en las manos y pequeñas marcas de sangre en la ropa; por instinto supo que su dulce amigo Guang Hong estaba en problemas, entró sin hacer ruido, dio tres grandes zancadas y llegó al lado de Seung con un rostro consumido por la ira; el coreano quiso apuñalarlo, pero el checo fue más rápido, golpeó la boca del estómago de Seung Gil con la rodilla, con tanta fuerza que se elevó, luego usó la otra pierna para golpear su espalda, haciéndolo estrellarse violentamente contra el piso. Metió un brazo dentro de la cabina y jaló bruscamente a Georgi fuera de esta; no paraba de darle puñetazos brutales en la cara y en la boca del estómago, Emil quería matarlo a golpes por hacerle tanto daño a Guang; el checo tenía un pie firmemente puesto sobre la espalda de Seung, manteniéndolo contra el piso; Emil estaba irreconocible por la profunda rabia que sentía, su instinto protector se mezclaba con el deseo de castigar a esos dos infelices por tocar a alguien muy importante para él.

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees perro asqueroso?! ¡Yo soy el mejor amigo de Michele Crispino! ¡Tú no eres nada, solo un esclavo, un perro faldero! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! - gritaba Georgi mientras recibía los fuertes golpes de Emil; el checo se cansó de escuchar sus palabras, lo tomó del cuello y lo elevó, sin quitar el peso de su pie de la espalda de Seung Gil.

-Te dije que no te le acercaras a Guang... - su mirada daba miedo, era como si toda su enérgica y cariñosa personalidad hubiera desaparecido, para dar paso a un insensible asesino.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Le diré a Michele que se deshaga de una vez por todas de ti!

Luego de decir eso, Georgi fue lanzado con mucha fuerza contra el piso, cayendo con violencia y de forma dolorosa, le sangraba la nariz a causa de los golpes de Emil; el checo se metió en la cabina y tomó en sus brazos el débil cuerpecito de Guang Hong, que se aferró a su cuello como un niño asustado pidiendo protección; estaba tan agradecido de ver a Emil, pero también seguía muy mal por sus heridas en todo el cuerpo; el checo salió de la cabina y se fue hacia la pared trasera de los baños, ahí estaba la ropa de Guang, entre ellas la chaqueta con el celular en el bolsillo, repleto de llamadas perdidas; se agachó para recoger las cosas de su amigo, que no lo soltaba, malherido y débil, aun con la espalda sangrante. Emil caminó entre los cuerpos de Georgi y Seung, que seguían adoloridos y tirados en el piso, estaba por cruzar la puerta, cuando la voz del ruso lo detuvo.

-¿De verdad crees que hago esto solo por ser un abusón? ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué motivos me da tu princesa para hacerle esto? - Emil volteó la cabeza para darle una mirada frívola y aterradora - ¿No sabes los secretos de tu amado pequeñito? ¿No tienes ganas de averiguarlo? - Guang Hong empezó a temblar en los brazos de Emil, asustado por la idea de que Georgi le dijera la verdad, eso rompería toda su relación con su amigo, le aterraba la idea de que todo terminara mal entre ellos dos.

-No - Emil le contestó de forma cortante y salió por la puerta dándole la espalda; se fue camino hacia su habitación, cargando a un adolorido y temeroso Guang en sus brazos; el asiático sentía el peso de la culpa sobre su débil cuerpo, Emil era un excelente amigo, era dulce y agradable, y él tenía planeado hacerle daño matando a sus amigos de la infancia, si su odio hacia ellos no desaparecía, entonces debía alejarse de Emil, si seguían tan unidos, cargaría con ese remordimiento para toda la vida. El checo se percató de la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, y cambió su expresión seria y furiosa, por una de preocupación y ternura - Tranquilo Guang, yo te curaré, sé algo de medicina, ya le he colocado puntos a algunas heridas de Micky y Sara, después puedes darte un baño su gustas, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare... - Guang Hong no le contestó, estaba muy avergonzado, sentía que si pronunciaba una palabra, rompería en llanto en los brazos de alguien con el cual ya no debía volver a hablar.

En la ciudad de Florencia, sobre el puente Santa Trinidad, estaba Yuri Plisetsky junto su nuevo amigo, Otabek Altin, el rubio se había escapado de la fiesta para juntarse con él y pasar un rato juntos; charlaban sin parar apoyados en las barreras del puente, tanto el kazajo como Yurio sonreían, era inusual que ellos hicieran eso, Otabek era una persona demasiado seria e inexpresiva, y Yuri era muy agresivo, solía poner sonrisas burlonas y pervertidas, pero junto a Otabek, mostraba su sonrisa más sincera y suave, lo hacía ver como alguien de su edad, y no como un adolescente tratando de verse como un adulto a la fuerza; el más joven movía sin parar su antifaz negro, y su amigo lo observaba con su cálida sonrisa.

-¿Te divierte jugar con esa cosa Yura? - le preguntó Otabek, divertido por la reacción del rubio, que escondió rápidamente el antifaz.

-No, no es divertido, de hecho solo lo hago por el aburrimiento - dijo sonrojándose un poco y mostrando su cara de falsa molestia, pues no podía ser un gruñón al lado de su amigo.

-¿Te aburre estar conmigo?

-¡No! No es eso, me divierto aunque solo hablemos, pero el hecho de solo hablar no es algo que imaginaba que haría con algún conocido, generalmente hago... otras cosas.

-Ya veo ¿No te molesta que conmigo solo pasemos el rato con palabras? - al escucharlo, el rubio trató de poner una expresión seductora.

-No sé, tal vez ¿Qué me sugieres? - sus ojos esmeralda, intensos y provocativos se posaron sobre el kazajo, acompañados de una sonrisa pícara.

-Quien sabe, hay muchas actividades que podemos hacer ¿Te gustaría ver una película en el departamento en el cual me estoy quedando? - la sonrisa de Yuri se volvió más amplia al escuchar esa proposición.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría - dicho esto, Otabek encendió su motocicleta, Yurio se subió a sus espaldas abrazando el abdomen de su amigo, y emprendieron su viaje hasta el apartamento de Otabek.

Al llegar al pequeño cuarto del hotel, Otabek dijo que estaría por un rato en la cocina y le comunicó a Yuri que la televisión se encontraba en su cuarto, y que podía instalarse ahí; Yurio caminó por el estrecho lugar, respiraba el olor masculino de la habitación de Otabek, era testosterona pura; se imaginó por un momento la desnudez del kazajo, sus músculos marcados y perfectos, el sudor brillante de su cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos tomando sus caderas y el tamaño que podría tener su miembro; tenia altas expectativas en cuanto a la anatomía de su sexy y serio amigo, y se lamia los labios al pensar en ello; comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la lanzó al suelo, luego se quitó la corbata y desabotonó su camisa blanca. Ya tenía el torso completamente desnudo, y se dispuso a abrir el cierre de su pantalón mientras desde la cocina sonaba algo extraño, como palomitas explotando; Otabek entró al cuarto y se percató de que Yuri estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones.

-Yura... ¿Qué haces? - Yurio dejó de desvestirse al ver el rostro extrañado de su amigo, que llevaba un cuenco con palomitas de maíz.

-Y-yo creí que... - el rostro del quinceañero se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-Bueno yo... de verdad quería ver una película contigo - Otabek parecía algo apenado, y Yuri estaba rojo por el bochorno, malinterpretó completamente las intenciones de Otabek; solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra - Si quieres podemos...

-¡No! Lo siento, soy un tonto, es que cuando alguien invita a otra persona a ver películas... - se veía demasiado avergonzado como para seguir mirando la cara de su amigo.

-Sí, lo sé, suele malinterpretarse, lo siento, no te avergüences, no estoy molesto ni nada - el ruso comenzó a ponerse toda la ropa otra vez, y Otabek encendió la televisión y colocó una película de terror para ver con Yurio.

Cuando el rubio ya estaba completamente vestido, se sentó junto al kazajo para ver la película, seguía avergonzado por su estúpido acto producto de su mente tan sucia, era la primera vez que se arrepentía de ser como era, pues no quería parecer un pervertido desagradable a los ojos de su primer amigo; Otabek se mantenía tranquilo, quería parecer indiferente y actuar natural para que Yuri no se sintiera mal consigo mismo, deseaba que ese lindo quinceañero se sintiera cómodo cerca de él. La película avanzó hasta su primera escena tensa, Yurio se sobresaltó en el primer susto, lucia como alguien de su edad cerca de Otabek, siempre le molestó que la gente lo tratara como un niño, pero ahora, que se estaba comportando como tal, no sentía nada negativo; el kazajo rodeó la espalda de Yuri con su brazo y colocó su mano cerca del hombro del adolescente, para hacerlo sentir protegido; el rubio continuaba sonrojado y avergonzado, pero ese tipo de contacto físico, tan desinteresado y sincero, lo hizo sentir feliz, el resto de su noche fue una maratón de películas acompañadas de bocadillos y cervezas junto a su mejor y único amigo, Otabek Altin.

En la mansión, Emil estaba terminando de ponerle puntos de sutura a Guang, los efectos de la droga estaban disminuyendo, sus movimientos ya no se sentían tan pesados y su voz sonaba normal ahora; recordó que no llevaba su teléfono en el pantalón, y le preguntó a Emil por su chaqueta, temiendo que Georgi hubiera sacado su celular y lo haya revisado, descubriría un montón de verdades con solo ojear el fondo de pantalla donde aparecía junto a Leo en su avión privado. Emil se agachó para sacar el teléfono de la chaqueta de Guang Hong, como estaba dándole la espalda, el asiático no se percató de que el checo había desbloqueado el teléfono, viendo su fondo de pantalla y las incontables llamadas perdidas de Leo, que no pudo resistir la desesperación al no encontrar a su novio, desobedeciendo a Isabella con el simple hecho de marcar el número de Guang; Emil suspiró con resignación y le entregó el celular a Guang Hong, este llamó a Leo, tratando de no mencionar su nombre.

-¡¿Ángel?! ¡¿Estas bien?! - le preguntó exaltado desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien, estoy con Emil, no te preocupes - no quería actuar como si estuviera hablando con su pareja, tampoco quería dar detalles de lo que pasó.

-¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - Leo estaba muy preocupado, su angelito estuvo perdido durante un largo rato, y temía lo peor.

-Te contaré todo después...

-Entiendo... por favor cuídate mi bebé, te amo...

-Lo mismo digo... - cortó la llamada, sentía tantas ganas de decir que lo amaba, pero Emil estaba frente a él, nadie debía saber sobre lo suyo con Leo, nadie debía saber que estaba profundamente enamorado de alguien, temía poner en riesgo a su persona más amada.

-Oye Guang... ¿Quieres tomar un baño? Ahora puedes limpiarte, la herida ya está cerrada - le dijo Emil, apenado por todo lo ocurrido.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por curarme, Emil... - Guang Hong se levantó de forma tambaleante hasta el baño, estaba algo aturdido por la droga que Georgi le inyectó, podía caminar, pero lucia mareado; al llegar a la puerta del baño privado de Emil, habría caido si no se hubiera sujetado de un mueble; rápidamente su amigo fue a ayudarlo, el cuerpo de Guang seguía algo débil y descoordinado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ayudarte a llegar a la ducha.

-Yo... puedo hacerlo solo - no quería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de Emil, su sentimiento de culpa aún estaba presente.

-Insisto, estas demasiado débil, debo ayudarte - Emil puso el brazo de Guang Hong rodeando sus hombros, iba algo agachado para que su cuerpo estuviera a la altura de su amigo; lo ayudó a quitarse los pantalones y los zapatos, Guang no quería que lo viera completamente desnudo, pero le resultaba difícil quitarse los calzoncillos, así que no tuvo más remedio que permitirle a Emil que lo ayudara. Al terminar de ducharse y tratar de salir de la ducha, cayó de rodillas, su quejido fue escuchado por su amigo, que fue en su ayuda, levantándolo suavemente y entregándole la toalla para secar su cuerpo; era vergonzoso para el asiático verse tan vulnerable y dependiente; luego de levantarse le pidió a Emil que saliera para poder vestirse a solas. Al salir ya vestido del baño, vio al checo sentado en su cama, se veía triste y pensativo.

-¿Te encuentras bien...? - preguntó tímidamente a su amigo.

-¿Por qué te hacen esto? No lo entiendo... - Guang Hong no supo que contestarle, estuvo algunos segundos sin decir nada.

-Porque de algún modo lo merezco...

-No digas eso, tu eres adorable en muchos sentidos, no puedes merecer algo así - Emil notó que los ojos de Guang brillaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-No es cierto, soy malo y no deberías estar cerca de mí - el pequeño asiático trató de acelerar sus débiles piernas para salir de ahí, pero Emil agarró su brazo y lo estrechó contra su pecho, abrazándolo dulcemente; esto no lo ayudó a calmarse, solo lo hizo llorar lleno de remordimiento.

-No llores... - el checo apoyo su frente en la de Guang Hong, rozando sus narices con ternura, su amigo no quería mirarlo a los ojos, su carita estaba llena de lágrimas - No digas que eres malo, para mi tu eres un angelito que no merece ser tratado así por esos bravucones, así que no te descalifiques más.

-Emil... yo... - su amigo volvió a estrecharlo contra su pecho, abrazándolo y besándole la frente.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que nada más pase, yo te cuidaré y me desharé de ese idiota si es necesario - Guang lo miró nervioso y tenso.

-Emil, no te metas en problemas por mí, recuerda que ese tipo es pariente de Mila, si haces algo puedes salir perjudicado.

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy cansado, no quiero que sigas siendo herido, ya no lo permitiré - Guang Hong apoyó sus manos en las clavículas de Emil y sujetó su ropa suavemente, apoyando su frente en su pecho.

-No lo hagas, no quiero que salgas perjudicado por mi culpa... - al decir esto, se mordió el labio, acababa de ser contradictorio, si seguía con su venganza, de cualquier manera Emil saldría herido emocionalmente, ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré, a menos que sea necesario, te lo prometo - Emil acarició la mejilla de Guang removiendo delicadamente los mechones de su rostro, este acomodó con resignación el costado de su cabeza en el pecho de Emil, podía oír su corazón de esa forma.

-¿Por qué eres tan cariñoso?...

-No sé, es parte de mí, difícilmente puedo cambiarlo - sin soltar a Guang Hong, el checo se dejó caer en su cama con su amigo entre sus brazos - ¿Te disgusta?

-Ya me acostumbré - cerró los ojos, estaban de costado, el pecho de Emil se sentía cálido, por un momento Guang recordó a su maestra, su adorada madre, pues cuando era un pequeño niño se dormía de esa forma junto a ella, eso casi lo hace llorar otra vez.

-Tranquilo Guang, todo está bien ahora, no llores más - Emil le acarició la cabeza suavemente - solo quiero que seas feliz - sus palabras dolían a pesar de ser tan dulces, Guang Hong se cuestionaba mucho su venganza cuando su amigo se comportaba así, quería decirle que él también quería que fuera feliz, pero se sentía como un hipócrita - quiero que seas feliz, sin importar que no podamos estar siempre juntos, sin importar que prefieras estar con otras personas en vez de mí, sin importar que ocupe un porcentaje pequeño de tu corazón, yo solo quiero que estés bien...

-Yo también quiero que seas feliz, pero no podrás serlo si sigo a tu lado...

-No digas eso ¿Por qué dices cosas como esas?

-Porque es la verdad, algún día, lograras entender que no te hago ningún bien.

-Eso no es cierto, si te salieras de mi vida, perdería algo muy importante para mí, así que no vuelvas a decir esas cosas, solo, no pienses en nada, quedémonos de este modo y no sigas preocupándote - volvió a abrazar a Guang, y este cerró sus ojos, tratando de borrar sus dudas por ese momento.

-Oye Emil...

-Dime.

-¿No has pensado en el asunto del bebé de Sara? - el checo suspiró, angustiado por ese recuerdo.

-Últimamente mi cabeza ha estado muy ocupada, no he pensado en eso, aunque, la verdad es que me da algo de miedo pedir derechos de padre, eso arruinaría las cosas entre Mila y Sara, Micky también me odiaría, no conseguiría nada bueno si tratara de hacerme cargo.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo Guang, no te preocupes, el hecho de que nunca pueda decirle la verdad a ese niño, no quita que seré muy bueno con él, y que lo cuidaré y lo querré.

-Entiendo... y, con respecto a tu familia, tu verdadera familia ¿No has pensado en mi idea de buscarlos? A veces no entiendo qué esperas para hacerlo.

-Decidí hacerlo luego de todas las fiestas, pero me preocupa que se decepcionen al enterarse de que su hijo no se ha ido por el buen camino...

-No creo que eso pase, estarán muy felices por verte otra vez, créeme.

-Tienes razón - Emil besó la frente de Guang Hong con dulzura - gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Porque me haces pensar en esas cosas, antes no les daba importancia, pero ahora sí.

-¿Michele y Sara nunca te dieron la idea de ir en busca de tu familia?

-No, nunca, creen que soy huérfano, bueno... quieren creer que lo soy.

-Ósea, fingen - Guang inconscientemente buscaba algo que lo hiciera odiar más a los gemelos Crispino.

-No lo sé, quizás creen que si busco a mi familia, me olvidaré de ellos.

-Suena muy egoísta.

-Todos somos egoístas a veces, yo una vez no quise compartir a Sara y a Micky con sus demás amigos, y me fue muy mal por eso.

-Puedes contarme si quieres.

-Tenía 8 años, Sara y Micky estaban ocupados, así que me los llevé a la fuerza, corriendo imprudentemente por los pasillos, Sara chocó contra una mesa que tenía un jarrón, su pierna estaba herida; en ese tiempo Don Crispino estaba vivo, y no me trataba de la mejor manera, y cuando vio que provoqué eso... me dio una golpiza que jamás olvidaré... Es por eso que estaba tan mal hace unos días, porque la situación me recordó ese episodio de mi vida.

-Ahora entiendo todo - esta vez fue Guang Hong quien abrazó a Emil, para darle apoyo por ese recuerdo; el checo estaba agradecido y enternecido por el gesto de su amigo - me pregunto cómo habría sido tu vida si nunca te hubieran separado de tus padres.

-Yo también me lo he preguntado a veces, quizás haya sido más aburrida, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta la idea.

-Incluso me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida si me hubiera quedado con mi verdadera madre...

-No creo que la hayas pasado bien...

-Sí, tienes razón...

-Sabes, yo no sé mucho de tu vida, a veces quisiera conocer tu historia - Guang se puso tenso, toda la paz de ese momento se había acabado.

-La mujer que me rescató... se convirtió en una mejor madre para mí, pero ahora no está, me la quitaron... - se levantó del lado de Emil y se fue en dirección a la puerta, caminando un poco extraño por los efectos aminorados de la droga; el checo lo observó caminar, confundido por esa reacción - lo siento Emil, ya debo irme de aquí, necesito descansar.

-Pero, puedes descansar en mi cama, no es necesario que te vayas ahora.

-No puedo quedarme más, gracias por todo Emil, me salvaste hoy, te estaré eternamente agradecido... - Guang Hong miró hacia atrás, su amigo se veía muy preocupado y confuso; sus ojos se cruzaron, Guang se sentía avergonzado y rápidamente desvió la vista - Buenas noches Emil...

-Buenas noches...

Salió rápidamente de la habitación de Emil, poniéndose su máscara y adentrándose hasta el salón de la fiesta, ahí estaban los Leroy y Leo, otra vez reunidos, se tranquilizaron con la llamada de Guang Hong y volvieron a la sala para mantener las apariencias. Minami y Hikaru entraron también en el salón a paso veloz, ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas vueltas dieron por todos los rincones de la mansión en busca del desaparecido Yuuto, regresaron al evento solo para darse cuenta de que este estaba hablando tranquilamente con su jefe yakuza.

-¿Es en serio? - Dijo Hikaru con fastidio - ¿Dónde mierda estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Te dejé por un rato para ir al baño, después el oyaji me llamó afuera y demoré un poco más de lo esperado, cuando volví ya no estabas y empecé a buscarte - Yuuto explicaba la situación, y Minami se dio un golpe en la frente, él y Hikaru se sentían como unos tontos, solo faltaba que alguien les estampara en la cabeza que eran unos tontos hechos y derechos.

-¿De verdad dimos vueltas como estúpidos por nada? - se preguntó Minami con la mano en la frente.

-No me jodas Yuuto, y yo preocupándome como idiota.

-El preocupado era yo - le dijo Yuuto con un poco de molestia en el rostro.

-Tarado - Hikaru le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo usando el costado de su mano.

-¡Minami, vámonos! - Guang apareció cerca de ellos, caminando de forma extraña.

-¿Eh? Es que acabo de... - el chino lo interrumpió, parecía alterado y caminaba adolorido.

-Como quieras, yo me voy.

-¡¿Te llevarás la moto?!

-Tienes razón, mejor me voy caminando.

-¡Pero si tu conduces!

Guang Hong miró hacia el cielo, suspirando, no se sentía en condiciones de celebrar, su pecho y rostro aun dolían por los golpes del cinturón, su espalda también estaba muy mal, y lo peor es que seguía en una lucha interna; al verlo así, y asociando sus deseos de irse con su forma extraña de caminar, Minami cambió de opinión y se fue junto a Guang despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos, quería pedirle perdón por haberlo dejado solo durante todo el día, y probablemente, pedir perdón por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo. El chino condujo su nueva moto hasta el hotel, entraron y pudieron hablar de lo que ocurrió durante el día, Guang Hong dejó que Minami hablara primero de su día junto a Hikaru y Yuuto, luego le contó de forma superficial lo que le había ocurrido, no quería entrar en detalles para no amargarle el resto de la madrugada a su amigo, y para no hacerlo sentir culpable. A las 6 de la mañana llegaron los Leroy junto a Leo, tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Minami y Guang para verificar si estaban despiertos, para su suerte, ambos seguían en pie; Minami como siempre les preparó algunas bebidas para sentarse a charlar en los sillones.

-Esta vez no te reclamaré por fallar mocoso - le dijo JJ haciendo un mea culpa - nosotros fuimos los estúpidos que no supieron diferenciar un copete de otro - refiriéndose al doble que dejó Georgi en su lugar.

-¿Qué te hizo ese malparido? - le preguntó Isabella con preocupación en su rostro y voz.

-Bueno... para mi suerte nada sexual, pero utilizó una droga para debilitarme y golpearme con su cinturón, y otras cosas que no quiero nombrar - explicaba Guang Hong tratando de no dar excesivos detalles.

-Desgraciado, ya quiero deshacerme de ese imbécil - Leo habló en voz baja, pero aun así todos lo escucharon y lo regañaron con la mirada.

-Lo siento Guang... no estaba ahí para ayudar... - Minami estaba muy arrepentido por haber dejado de lado a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojado contigo.

-¿Cómo te salvaste de esa bebé? - la señora Leroy parecía curiosa.

-Emil me ayudó... - su remordimiento volvió a estar presente, ya no sabía si continuar con su venganza, y todo por Emil, no quería lastimarlo.

-Ya solo nos queda el día de la boda ¿Tienes algún plan? - preguntó JJ.

-Yo... no lo sé...

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - insistía Leroy.

-Ya no sé si continuar con esto...

-¡¿Qué?! - gritaron los Leroy al unísono.

-Yo...

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes si continuar?! ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces hemos arriesgado nuestro culo para cumplir con tus caprichos?! - JJ estaba molesto, no podía creer que Guang Hong estuviera cambiando de opinión luego de todos los intentos.

-Pero...

-¿Tienes idea de que nos expusimos y gastamos bastante presupuesto por tus ideas? ¡Y ahora resulta que estas dudando! - las palabras de Leroy empezaron a presionarlo demasiado, era cierto que había avanzado demasiado como para echarse para atrás, pero Emil se había vuelto demasiado importante para él, ya no sabía que hacer, y se podía notar la confusión en su rostro.

-No he decidido nada aun, por favor denme tiempo...

-Más te vale pensarlo rápido, el matrimonio es en dos días, no tenemos más tiempo - fueron las palabras tajantes de JJ.

-Amor, vámonos ya a nuestro cuarto, déjalo solo, necesita espacio para pensar - Isabella calmó a su esposo y se fueron hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de todos y volviendo a la habitación que les correspondía.

Luego de que se fueran, Minami dijo buenas noches y se fue a dormir en el sofá, sabiendo que Leo podía quedarse a dormir y ocuparía la habitación junto a Guang, podría dormir en cualquier parte, pues estaba agotado por esa noche; Leo se quedó con Guang Hong, volvería a su hotel cuando aclarara algunas cosas con su ángel, pues lo veía muy angustiado y confundido, debía ayudarlo a toda costa. Se metió junto a Guang a su cuarto, este instintivamente se quitó sus prendas de la cintura para arriba, sabiendo que su novio quería revisar sus heridas; al ver las marcas rojas en su torso y las recientes puntadas en su herida espalda, Leo mostró su mirada frívola, indicando de esta forma la ira que sentía contra los que le hicieron eso a la persona que más amaba; Guang Hong colocó sus manos en el pecho de su pareja, y lo besó para tranquilizarlo; cuando Leo recuperó la compostura, fue al grano, deseaba saber que atormentaba tanto a su precioso bebé.

-¿Qué te preocupa mi angelito? ¿Por qué ya no estás seguro de seguir con la venganza?

-Yo sigo odiando a los Crispino, pero... Emil los quiere mucho, sé que cuando mueran, se sentirá devastado...

-Piensa bien en que es más importante para ti ¿Te importa más no lastimar a un amigo, o crees que tu rencor es demasiado grande como para olvidarlo? Elige sinceramente, no importa la opción, cualquiera es válida.

-Yo de verdad no quiero dañarlo, pero es tan difícil olvidar lo que esos dos hicieron, es imposible borrarme de la cabeza esa horrible imagen, es imposible que al estar cerca de ellos me sienta tranquilo... no sé si sea posible olvidarme de lo que le hicieron a mi mamá...

-Si crees que no puedes ignorar tu odio, entonces, ese debe ser el camino que debes tomar, aunque no me guste que tú lo tomes y prefiera ser yo el que acabe con todos ellos, pero yo respeto tus decisiones, lo dejo en tus manos, si no te incomoda claro - Leo lo abrazó y besó su frente para darle paz, pero Guang aun parecía nervioso.

-No quiero romperle el corazón a Emil, me sentiría como un monstruo si eso pasara, pero te he involucrado a ti, a Minami, a JJ y a Isabella, los he hecho jugarse la vida, los he hecho gastar dinero y energías en mí; JJ me odiaría si me arrepintiera, los decepcionaría a todos si cambiara de opinión...

-No pienses en nosotros, no dejes que nadie influencie e interfiera en tus propias elecciones, si vas a hacer algo, ya sea seguir con el plan, u olvidarlo, es algo que tú debes elegir, nadie más debe meterse y presionarte amor - su pareja acaricio suavemente su mejilla que no estaba herida.

-Aún no sé qué hacer...

-Mira, si eliges no seguir con la venganza, me aseguraré de estar contigo en todo momento, y hacerte feliz para que no recuerdes nada que te haga daño; y si eliges seguir con todo esto, puedes matar a los Crispino ocultando tu identidad, Emil jamás se enteraría, y tú y el resto de sus amigos le darían fuerzas para continuar.

-Matar a los Crispino y luego consolar a Emil sería bastante hipócrita de mi parte...

-¿Quieres que los mate yo en tu lugar?

-No, no sería lo mismo... maldición, no sé qué hacer...

-Tranquilo bebé, tranquilo, quizás relajándote y despejando tu mente puedas decidir mejor, y sin importar que elijas, yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes - besó la nariz de Guang Hong y luego su frente - ahora si quieres podemos dormir un poco, lo necesitas mi angelito.

-¿No te molesta solamente dormir junto a mi...? - Guang y Leo aprovechaban cualquier ocasión que los juntara para tener relaciones, por eso al asiático le preocupaba romper esa costumbre, temiendo que Leo se molestara.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta mi amor, sé que estas adolorido y no te encuentras muy bien, no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras - al escucharlo, Guang Hong besó los labios de su pareja y lo abrazó; ambos se dejaron caer en la pequeña cama individual, estando de costado por el estrecho espacio; Leo acarició el rostro de Guang y cerró los ojos, su pareja apoyó su frente en su pecho y también cerró sus ojos, estaban cansados, pero por alguna razón, no podían dormir, fingían hacerlo frente al otro, pero el insomnio era demasiado poderoso, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Guang Hong.

-No puedo dormir Leo, mi mente no deja de funcionar.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir, no estoy acostumbrado a camas tan pequeñas - abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a los de Guang.

-¿Y si nos besamos para pasar el rato?

-¿Solo para eso?

-No, de verdad quiero un beso tuyo - Leo no esperó más, y juntó sus labios con los de Guang Hong, abrieron un poco sus bocas para introducir sus lenguas en la boca contraria, acariciando suavemente el interior la cavidad bucal de su pareja; la sensación de besarse los acercaba aun más, era la conexión que necesitaban para sentirse tranquilos luego de un difícil día, lo que necesitaban para sentir que nunca estarían solos y separados a pesar de la distancia y su estilo de vida; siempre ocultaban su amor de las personas ajenas a ellos, en el fondo soñaban con pasear de la mano, besarse y demostrar públicamente su amor, deseaban ser libres para amarse, sin importar las relaciones entre los "De la Iglesia" y los Feltsman, sin tener que esconderse y disfrazarse, sin tener nada que ocultar. El beso concluyó, ambos se miraban con dulzura y pasión, necesitaban más - quiero otro... - volvieron a besarse, Leo acariciaba los brazos y la cintura de Guang, la temperatura corporal de ambos estaba en incremento con ese profundo beso francés, sus lenguas deseosas pedían más y más; al separarse, se miraron sonrojados y con deseo.

-Somos incorregibles ángel...

-Lo se...

-¿Quieres hacerlo? Solo lo haré si tu deseas, no quiero lastimarte, sé que estas delicado.

-Por supuesto, siempre quiero hacerlo contigo.

-Entonces, seré muy gentil hoy, no haré nada que te irrite esas heridas mi bebé.

Guang Hong se acomodó boca arriba en la cama, no llevaba camisa, así que solo se quitó los pantalones; Leo por otra parte se quitó la corbata y luego toda la ropa, Guang abrió las piernas y su pareja se arrodilló entre ellas, bajando los calzoncillos de su ángel, que sabía perfectamente que hacer para que su novio le quitara la última prenda con total facilidad, como si estuvieran perfectamente coordinados. Leo besó el cuello de Guang Hong, y sus labios descendieron por el marcado pecho de su pequeño y amado angelito, hasta posarse sobre su intimidad con delicadeza; dio una lamida rápida en el miembro de Guang, para luego lamer más intensamente la suave piel intima de su novio; bajó hasta los testículos y Guang Hong rió con nervios, esa suave risita y sus encantadores gemidos le encantaban a Leo, que se dispuso a lamer y besar con una sonrisa el pene de su pareja; quiso bajar su lengua hasta su entrada, pero Guang lo detuvo, diciéndole que no le gustaba que hiciera eso, Leo le contestó que cuando él ponía su lengua ahí, Guang Hong emitía un gemidito que le encantaba; aun así su pequeño ángel no le permitió hacer eso, por lo cual Leo tuvo que sacar el lubricante que a menudo usaban cuando él venía a quedarse en ese hotel, haciendo que Minami se acostumbrara a dormir en el sofá para no molestar a la pareja mientras hacían de las suyas.

Introdujo sus dedos con lubricante en la cavidad anal de Guang, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado, así que requerían de poca dilatación para hacer el amor; Leo comenzó a meter su miembro en el interior de Guang Hong, no debía tocar su torso y sus pectorales heridos, así que tomó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos; esa unión se mantenía incluso con Leo moviendo su pelvis, penetrando lentamente a su amado para no incomodarlo, esos movimientos tan relajados le daban tiempo a Guang para analizar la sensación de tener una parte de Leo en el interior de su cuerpo; se sentía como el pene duro y caliente de su novio se movía rozando de forma lenta sus paredes internas, era un poco extraño, pero placentero; su novio besó sus labios con pasión, soltando sus manos para tocar su rostro con una, y masturbarlo con la otra; Guang Hong aprovechó esto para sujetar sus piernas, manteniéndolas suspendidas y abiertas para que el miembro de Leo llegara más profundo; el asiático mantenía los ojos abiertos y brillantes mientras el beso se prolongaba, la encantadora sensación de ser penetrado, masturbado y besado al mismo tiempo y con sumo amor y delicadeza lo hacían volverse loco de placer.

La posición era algo molesta para su espalda, y Leo lo sabía perfectamente, estuvo pensando por un buen rato en alguna pose cómoda para que su pareja disfrutara sin sacrificios, hasta que se le ocurrió una; dejó de besar a su novio, retiró su pene ante el desconcierto de Guang, y sin decirle nada, lo colocó de costado, el mismo Guang Hong se acomodó de mejor forma, relajando sus brazos y flexionando levemente sus rodillas; Leo también se colocó de lado y pegó su cuerpo al de su angelito, volviendo a meter su miembro en el ano de Guang, moviéndose de forma normal ahora que sabía que su novio estaba más a gusto; besó el hombro de su pareja, suspirando y cerrando los ojos, ambos estaban tranquilos, solo gemían y disfrutaban la unión intensa de sus cuerpos en llamas; el clímax no tardó en llegar par ambos, esa ola de calor repentina, las cosquillas, los gemidos más agudos de Guang Hong, eran una clara señal de que esa sesión de sexo estaba por terminar; Leo movía sus caderas de forma más rápida, para que la apretada y cálida entrada de Guang lo estimulara hasta correrse dentro de él, le besó el cuello y agarró el pene de su novio, masturbándolo para complementar el orgasmo de próstata con esa estimulación; el más pequeño ya no pudo contenerse más, y con un último gemido agudo y extenso, se vino en la mano de Leo; este no esperó mucho tiempo, y soltó su semen dentro de Guang Hong, tal y como siempre lo pedía, era casi como un ritual que consumaba sus noches más placenteras y apasionadas. Se arroparon con las sabanas sin cambiar su posición de costado, sin despegar sus pegajosos y fogosos cuerpos; el ejercicio de la madrugada los hizo relajarse y sentir sueño, Leo besó gentilmente la espalda de su amado, que ya estaba profundamente dormido, y le susurró unas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos: Dulces sueños mi amor.

En la mansión, Emil no podía conciliar el sueño, desde que Guang se fue, se quedó boca arriba en su cama, sin parar de pensar en algunas cosas que no lograba entender, ¿Por qué Georgi, Yuri y Seung Gil le hacían daño a Guang Hong? ¿A qué se refería Georgi cuando dijo que tenía motivos para hacer lo que hacía? ¿Por qué Guang insistía tanto en decir que era una mala persona y que no debería estar junto a él? ¿Por qué a veces lucia tan triste? ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que le habían quitado a su madre? Todo eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza, trataba de unir cabos, intentaba comprender quien era en realidad Guang Hong, pero no sabía casi nada de él, era tan misterioso, y eso le daba un mal presentimiento. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo para averiguar más de su amigo, él no era alguien que supiera demasiado de la gente, pero conocía a alguien que si tenía mucha información, que hacia negocios con todo lo que sabía, y que se inmiscuía en la vida de los demás sin ningún reparo; decidió llamar a Cristophe Giacometti.

-Bar intoxicated, habla Masumi - respondió el cantinero de Cris a la llamada al teléfono fijo del bar.

-Soy Emil Nekola, de la familia Crispino, quisiera pagar por cierta información ¿Puedo hablar con el señor Giacometti?

-Un momento por favor - Emil escuchó como el bartender llamaba a Cristophe diciéndole que despertara, pues alguien de la mafia Crispino deseaba hablarle.

-Hola señor Nekola ¿Cómo han estado las fiestas a las cuales no fui invitado? - había algo de rencor en sus palabras, estar en eventos de ese tipo le serviría para obtener más y más información para su negocio, aunque lo más probable es que alguno de sus hombres ya estuviera colado en la mansión Crispino.

-Pues bien, sin novedad, lo llamo para pagar por información sobre alguien.

-El costo depende de la persona.

-Se llama Guang Hong Aoyama.

-Lo siento, no tengo a nadie llamado así en mis archivos, pero puede que esté utilizando un seudónimo, quizás si envía una fotografía a mi correo podría reconocerlo.

-¿Puede decirme cual es el correo?

-Intoxicated_Archives_CG@Gmail, vuelva a llamar cuando haya enviado el correo.

-Está bien - cortó la llamada y abrió la galería de su celular, había muchas fotografías de su día en el parque de diversiones, pero aparecían siempre él y sus dos amigos juntos, en el correo tuvo que especificar que quería información del asiático de cabello castaño; volvió a llamar al bar, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos - Habla Emil Nekola, ya envié la fotografía - escuchó que rápidamente Masumi le entregaba el teléfono a Cris.

-Que rápido fue - Cristophe revisó su correo desde la computadora y logró identificar el rostro de Guang Hong - sí, lo conozco, son 1.000 rublos por pregunta.

-Los puedo pagar.

-Pregunte lo que quiera.

-¿Cuál es la relación de ese chico con los Feltsman?

-Es el mismo asiático que se metió una noche a la mansión Feltsman para matar a Georgi Popovich - Emil abrió los ojos al otro lado del teléfono, esas palabras lo desconcertaron.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Debo anotar eso como una segunda pregunta?

-¡No!, pero quiero hacer otra pregunta ¿Por qué razón Guang quería matar a Georgi?

-No estoy lo suficientemente informado con respecto al tema, lo único que me dijo Georgi Popovich cuando fui a entrevistarlo fue que ese niño era alguien sin experiencia en ningún área y que deseaba vengarse porque él mató a su madre - lo que dijo le despejó las dudas a Emil, de algún modo eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo.

-Ahora entiendo todo... Muchas gracias por la información, haré la transacción ahora mismo, hasta luego.

-¡Espere señor Nekola! - le gritó Cris, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera colgar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tengo mucha información de ese niño, si hacemos un intercambio, la segunda pregunta no se la cobraré - esa propuesta le convenía al checo, pues estaba intercambiando información superficial que todo el mundo sabía del pequeño yakuza, por algo realmente importante.

-Está bien, le diré algunas cosas que sé de él, pero no es mucho.

Llegó el día de la boda, ya faltaba aproximadamente una hora para la celebración y ya habían invitados en la mansión; Guang Hong llegó conduciendo su nueva motocicleta, con Minami a sus espaldas; al estacionarse, aparecieron Hikaru y Yuuto frente a ellos, todavía vestidos con ropa informal; a lo lejos, Georgi observaba a los cuatro asiáticos mientras hablaban, sin quitar su atención de Guang, el ruso sabía que ese sería el día definitivo, todo estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado, y debía asegurarse de que Guang Hong esta vez actuara bajo sus condiciones, pues debía actuar ahora o nunca.

-¿Por qué están en esas fachas? Lucen horribles - les dijo Minami con una risita.

-Tu cabello también da de que hablar - contestó Hikaru.

-Creíamos que también vendrías con estas ropas Minami san, como lo hiciste en el baile de máscaras - dijo Yuuto, que traía un bolso con un cambio de ropa.

-Es más práctico llegar con las ropas formales en vez de cambiarse aquí - le respondió el japonés.

-Yo me estoy arrepintiendo, hace calor - Guang habló, algo poco común, no solía decir mucho frente a desconocidos.

-Punto para el kouhai, además, queríamos tener la oportunidad de ver el tatuaje de Minami san - Hikaru dijo esto sin darle mucha atención a Seung Gil Lee, que caminaba a sus espaldas y se detuvo a escuchar esta última frase.

-No es mala idea ¿Vienes Guang Hong? - le preguntó Minami a su amigo.

-No gracias, necesito hablar con Emil.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - a Minami le preocupaba dejar solo a Guang, la última vez que lo hizo las cosas no salieron muy bien para él.

-Estaré bien, puedo ir solo.

-Tiene razón, serás su sempai pero Guang chan ya está grandecito para hacer las cosas solo - le replicó Hikaru.

-¿Vamos? - Yuuto estaba algo impaciente.

-Está bien, ve con cuidado Guang Hong - Minami se fue junto a sus dos nuevos amigos.

-Sí, con cuidado hime sama - Hikaru le dijo esto a Guang, mirándolo hacia atrás con una sonrisa bromista, eso no le hizo mucha gracia al chino. Cuando se fueron a los vestidores, Guang Hong caminó rodeando la mansión, para ir a la gran carpa instalada en el patio trasero, donde se realizaría la boda; Georgi le seguía los pasos, y él lo sabía, tratando de ignorarlo y caminar más rápido.

-No huyas Guang Ji, no te haré nada malo.

-No te creo nada, déjame en paz.

-En serio, necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Te prometo que simplemente quiero charlar de cierto asunto que solo tú y yo conocemos, confía en mí.

-Eso nunca.

-Te juro que solo quiero contarte mi plan, además, estamos a plena luz del día, y sé que solo te gusta jugar conmigo de noche - su voz burlona y pervertida irritó a Guang y lo hizo detenerse bruscamente - ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme? - ahora que se miraban a los ojos, Georgi sabía que ya tenía el juego ganado, a pesar de la mirada de suma desconfianza de Guang Hong, ya sentía que sería escuchado.

Afuera del hotel, en Florencia, los Leroy estaban saliendo por la entrada principal, Isabella lucía un elegante vestido rojo a juego con sus labios, y JJ la acompañaba, con su dedo tiraba el cuello de su camisa y se arreglaba sin parar la corbata, el clima estaba caluroso y el traje lo hacía sudar. Tenían planeado beber algo antes de partir al matrimonio, no les gustaba la idea de llegar temprano, les parecía aburrido esperar mientras charlaban con vejestorios y gente desagradable como los Feltsman, así que caminaban en dirección a un bar cercano al hotel; Isabella atendió una llamada de Leo, que los presionaba para que llegaran pronto, ella lo mandaba amablemente a la mierda, pero "el jefazo" insistía, a lo que la señora Leroy respondía más insolente; de pronto, JJ le tapó la boca con las dos manos y la hizo ocultarse en un callejón, él tenía los dientes apretados y cara de susto, su mujer cortó la llamada y le preguntó que ocurría, entonces Leroy le dijo que mirara disimuladamente en dirección al bar; al asomar la cabeza, vio a Otabek Altin encima de su moto.

-Oh mierda, ¿Qué hacemos JJ?

-Quedarnos aquí hasta que se vaya, es lo único que se me ocurre.

-¿No hay un panorama mas divertido? ¿Qué armas trajiste contigo?

-La pistola y una granada en el bolsillo, nada más.

-Yo traje la pistola y un machete en mi pierna ¿Crees que baste para enfrentar a ese hijo de puta? - su esposo volvió a asomarse para ver al kazajo, y apretó más la mandíbula.

-Mierda, está armado hasta los dientes.

-Qué remedio, más nos vale quedarnos aquí para salir vivos de esta.

-Eso, o recurrir a un plan b mi vida.

-¿Qué plan b?

-Para llevarlo a cabo solo necesitas tus bellas piernas.

-¿Hablamos de seducción?

-No me refiero a eso preciosa.

-¿Entonces? - JJ le tomó suavemente la mano a su mujer, luego ese suave contacto se convirtió en un firme agarre mientras Leroy se llevaba corriendo a Isabella.

-¡! Huyamos de aquí, mi amor!!

-¡! Que estúpido es tu plan!! - la señora Leroy era arrastrada rápidamente por su marido, no entendía como podía ir tan rápido en sus tacones altos; llegaron hasta un auto que estaba siendo estacionado por su dueño.

-¡! Lo necesitamos más que usted!! - JJ bajó bruscamente al hombre de su automóvil y se subió al asiento del piloto, rápidamente Isabella se metió a su lado; su rápida huida llamó la atención de Otabek, que los vio salir a toda velocidad en un automóvil común y corriente, contrario a las camionetas o jeeps rápidos a los que estaban acostumbrados; al reconocer sus caras, Otabek encendió su moto y sacó una ametralladora de mano para iniciar una persecución.

Los Leroy aceleraron hasta el máximo de la capacidad de ese automóvil, Otabek les disparaba manejando su motocicleta con una sola mano, en su espalda llevaba varias armas, a diferencia de los Leroy que apenas llevaban unas pistolas y una granada que a esa velocidad no sería nada efectiva contra el kazajo. La señora Leroy aprovechó el momento en que Otabek cambiaba de arma, para asomar su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba por fuera de la ventana; comenzó a dispararle y el kazajo variaba drásticamente la dirección de su moto para evitar las balas; iban tan rápido que también debían concentrarse en esquivar los autos menos rápidos; los perseguían también unos carabinieri, eso les daba otra preocupación adicional mientras la adrenalina aumentaba en las calles de Florencia. Otabek llevó una mano a su espalda, sacando una pesada arma que llevaba ahí, era una bazuka que manejaba a la perfección manteniendo el equilibrio de su moto con maestría; al ver semejante arma tan peligrosa, Isabella palideció, difícilmente se salvarían de esa, el cohete impactaría en ese cacharro y ellos saldrían volando de ahí, lo único que pudo gritar al ver esa cosa fue: ¡Mierda!

Minami, Hikaru y Yuuto estaban encerrados en las duchas de los vestidores, desnudos de la cintura para arriba para mostrar sus tatuajes, no era prudente enseñárselos y presumirlos ante todo el mundo, así que decidieron estar encerrados para admirar esos signos llenos de simbolismos. Dentro de los vestidores, Seung Gil caminaba analizando toda la habitación, notó que los yakuzas estaban metidos en la ducha, y que habían dejado sus camisas y algunas de sus armas tiradas entre el espacio del piso y la pared divisoria que protegía de las miradas ajenas a quienes se bañaban; disimuladamente jaló las cosas hacia su lado, era tan silencioso que los tres chicos no se percataron de nada. El tatuaje de Hikaru consistía en varias máscaras hannya y una serpiente negra rodeando a un personaje de la mitología japonesa, Tamatori hime; el de Yuuto era similar al de su amigo, tenía un par de máscaras hannya, una serpiente y a un personaje llamado Fudo Myoo; el tatuaje de Minami era el único diferente al de esos dos, tenía una deidad budista conocida como kannon, rodeada de peces koi, cerca de su hombro izquierdo había un samurái, y en el derecho un imponente león, a diferencia de sus amigos, la gama de colores solo llevaba negro, rojo y amarillo.

-Es un tatuaje bastante noble - le dijo Hikaru a Minami.

-Gracias, los suyos son... algo peculiares.

-Yo no le tomo importancia a su significado, no es como si un dibujo me representara - dijo Yuuto ante el tono de duda de Minami.

-A mí me gusta mucho el mío, a veces quisiera enseñárselo a todo el mundo - Hikaru sonreía imaginando a todos esos occidentales asombrados.

-Eso no está bien, no hay que alardear con respecto a esto - le respondió Minami a su nuevo amigo; se quedaron callados al escuchar un ruido raro, los tres miraron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo; había una persona entre el espacio de la delgada pared divisoria y el techo, tenía las rodillas flexionadas y mantenía perfectamente el equilibrio en la delgadísima parte de arriba de esa pared; la mirada indiferente y fría de esa persona les puso los pelos de punta, no sabían cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, tan cerca de ellos, espiándolos.

-A mí también me gustan los tatuajes - dijo Seung ante las miradas atónitas de esos niños.


	17. Capítulo 17: Las cadenas de la libertad

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo – le contestó Guang Hong al ruso, mirándolo con desprecio.

-¿Hoy acabarás con Michele y Sara? – dijo Georgi sin tomar atención a las palabras de Guang.

-No.

-No me mientas Guang Ji, ambos sabemos que actuarás hoy, es tu ultima oportunidad, tu tranquilo, te dejaré hacer todo lo que quieras, incluso planeo ayudarte – se veía confiado, en cambio Guang Hong se notaba molesto tanto por sus palabras como por su presencia.

-Por si no entendiste, no los mataré, vete a joder a alguien más.

-¿Entonces cuando lo harás?

-¿Eres estúpido verdad? Te acabo de decir que no los mataré – Georgi se quedó mudo, esa respuesta de Guang no se la esperaba.

-¿Por qué no mataras al verdugo y a su hermana? Creí que los odiabas tanto como a mí.

-Todavía sigue siendo así, pero no lo haré – trataba de ser firme en su decisión, pero se mordía el labio por la rabia reprimida, una parte de él quería seguir con su venganza, pero el miedo de hacerle daño a Emil era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber la razón de tu misericordia, Guang Ji?

-No hare nada, por respeto a Emil – el ruso lanzó una carcajada burlona al escucharlo - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿No vas a hacer nada por un perro al cual solo conoces desde hace unas cuantas semanas? Sí que eres blando pequeño – le mostró su sonrisa hipócrita y desagradable a Guang Hong, que se veía enojado e incómodo.

-Te dije que no lo llamaras así, además, no importa si no somos amigos de toda la vida, aun así lo aprecio lo suficiente como para hacer ese sacrificio por él.

-Jajaja, no me lo puedo creer, el niño que estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por una venganza, que incluso tuvo las agallas para meterse en mi cuarto en Rusia, está olvidándose de los asesinos de su mami por alguien como ese idiota, es tan estúpido que hasta creo que lo quieres olvidar por cobardía ¿Nos tienes miedo Guang Ji? – trataba de apelar a su orgullo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Guang no le servía si no seguía con su plan de matar a los Crispino.

-No soy un inmaduro, puedes decir todas las estupideces que se te ocurran, no me harás cambiar de opinión – Guang Hong tenia los puños apretados, señal de que aún se sentía algo inseguro de su decisión.

-¿De verdad es por el perrito? ¿A caso es más importante que tu propia madre? – el asiático se veía más nervioso.

-No es lo mismo, ambos son importantes – su tono de voz ya denotaba inseguridad, Georgi sonrió al percatarse de eso.

-Olvidaste por completo a tu mamá por alguien como ese tipo, eres una deshonra, ni siquiera tienes buenas razones como para dejarla de lado.

-¡No me olvidé de ella, solo no quiero hacerle daño a Emil! ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si lo hiriera por mis motivos egoístas? – estaba exaltándose, justo lo que quería el ruso.

-¿Tu él egoísta? Piénsalo de este modo ¿Qué clase de amigo seria Emil al juzgarte por hacer justicia por alguien supuestamente importante como tu madre? Eso sería egoísta de su parte – hizo énfasis en ese "supuestamente", tratando de seguir irritando a Guang con la idea de que su mamá no era importante para él.

-¿Que tonterías dices? Emil no sabe a qué vine aquí ¿Cómo podría ser egoísta? Emil no sabe nada.

-Claro que no sabe nada, es un tarado – el ruso se rió, enfureciendo a Guang Hong.

-¡No lo es!

-Es un tonto obstáculo para ti, no es más que un estorbo que se interpone entre tu, y lo que realmente amas, eres una total decepción Guang Ji – el asiático se mordió el labio con rabia, intentando controlarse y no explotar.

-No es un obstáculo... es una persona maravillosa, no quiero lastimarlo – dijo lleno de dudas, mirando hacia abajo; levantó la cabeza al escuchar una suave risa de Georgi, que estaba dando lentos pasos a su alrededor, rodeándolo como un depredador a su presa.

-Mal... mal... mal... - lo rodeaba mostrándole su sonrisa, en una versión más suave y provocadora, la compostura y la seguridad de Guang empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco mientras ese ruso caminaba sin parar a pasos muy lentos – realmente estas tan mal como para olvidar a tu mami, o específicamente, olvidar ese día... - Guang Hong cerró con fuerza sus puños y apretó los ojos con la cabeza agachada, los recuerdos de ese día de diciembre volvían a atormentarlo, cada imagen era una daga en su pecho, lo peor es que estaba tan cerca de los culpables del recuerdo más triste de su vida.

-Déjame... - su voz sonó suave, poco intimidante, como si el hecho de elevar el tono significara que se echaría a llorar; Georgi sonrió más, dando vueltas alrededor de Guang mientras estrechaba la distancia entre ellos.

-Como sea, supongo que tu madre no te importa, como tampoco te importará saber que las enamoradas tendrán su luna de miel en un crucero que zarpará del puerto de Livorno, y que pasaran un día en la casa que los Crispino tienen en las afueras de esa ciudad antes de irse en ese barco, y que quizás, no sé, "alguien" pudiera enviar a Michele junto a ellas – Guang abrió los ojos, algo en su interior deseó seguir con lo que había empezado, esa información era valiosa y tentadora, pero no quería dejarse seducir por la idea de esa víbora que se acercaba más y más a su lado.

-Cállate...

-No quieres escuchar la realidad, eres un pésimo hijo, de seguro nunca la amaste – se rió suavemente, provocándole mucha ira a Guang Hong.

-Vete a la mierda.

-De seguro no te importa recordar como Yuuri la hizo caer como una mosca, rendida y de rodillas, que humillante debió ser para ella – Guang apretó los parpados, queriendo ahogar esa memoria, pero era imposible, la imagen de esa escena del otro lado de la puerta era imborrable, lo llenaba de rabia, pero al mismo tiempo le producía angustia, rogaba que el ruso dejara de recordarle lo que venía después.

-Cállate... - su hilo de voz hizo reír en voz baja a Georgi.

-Tienes tan poca voluntad como para dejarla de lado fácilmente ¿No recuerdas lo que hice ese día? ¿No recuerdas como con solo chasquear los dedos pude sellar su destino? – el chino levantó la cabeza de golpe, apretando la mandíbula y enseñándole los dientes en una mirada llena de odio, ya estaba temblando por esa ira, y sin embargo, no deseaba dejar que Georgi lo hiciera perder los estribos.

-Te dije que te callaras.

-¿No te acuerdas de como Sara la sujetaba del cabello para mantenerla a raya? ¿No recuerdas la frialdad en su mirada frente a un hecho tan horrible? – el pecho de Guang Hong dolía por la angustia, sus memorias estaban despertando solo para hacerlo perder el control; el ruso por otra parte había sacado su celular y comenzó a escribir una nota con la dirección de la casa que los Crispino tenían en Livorno.

-¡Ya basta!

-Lo peor es lo que vino después, mi amigo Michele... tuvo el coraje de seguir mis órdenes de una forma tan brutal como esa, pudo haber disparado a su cabeza para darle una muerte rápida, pero eligió algo diferente... ¿Recuerdas que murió desangrada y sin aire? ¿Puedes recordar el cuchillo rebanando sin piedad la garganta de tu mami?

-¡!!Ya cállate!!! – gritó Guang, cubriéndose los oídos y cayendo de rodillas; estaba desesperado, esa era la imagen que no deseaba recordar, y ese ruso estaba ahí, como una arpía girando a su alrededor, describiendo lo que vio ese día para atormentarlo y despertar el odio que quería olvidar por Emil; Georgi se arrodilló a sus espaldas, le enseñó lo que había escrito en su teléfono desde esa posición, y colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Guang Hong para hablarle de cerca.

-Sabes, en Livorno estarás muy alejado de la vista del perrito.

Al oír esas palabras cerca de su oído, algo en Guang cambió, el odio lo había dominado por completo, le tentaba la idea de matar a Georgi ahí mismo, pero sabía que no era prudente; sin embargo, posó sus ojos en la pantalla del celular, ahí estaba la dirección, tardaría apenas una hora de viaje, estaría lejos de Emil para que sus ojos no presenciaran lo que iba a hacerle a Michele, y tenía tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo un nuevo plan; la tentadora oferta pudo con toda su confusión y razonamiento. Se levantó con la mirada inexpresiva y se fue otra vez hacia la entrada principal, ignorando al ruso que seguía agachado, viéndolo caminar, con una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en su rostro; Guang Hong llegó hasta su motocicleta y le envió un mensaje de texto a Minami, informándole que se iría en la moto y sugiriéndole que le pidiera a Leo que lo llevara a casa al terminar la fiesta, luego de guardar su celular, encendió su vehículo y salió rápidamente de la mansión, en dirección a Florencia; Georgi estaba cerca del frontis de la casa, sonrió ampliamente y mientras veía partir a Guang pronunció una palabra: ¡Bingo!

Otabek Altin tenía su bazuca preparada para disparar, Isabella metió todo su cuerpo dentro del auto, dejando de dispararle y presionando a JJ para que acelerara más ese auto común; su esposo le gritaba molesto que ya estaban yendo al máximo, pero ella seguía insistiendo con los nervios de punta ante la inminente explosión; discutieron un rato cuando se dieron cuenta que Otabek estaba a segundos de lanzar el proyectil, entonces la señora Leroy le dijo a su novio que frenara de golpe, él estaba desconcertado, pero ella le gritó que solo lo hiciera, así que hizo caso; al frenar de esa forma, vieron como el cohete explotaba metros más allá, donde se supone que iban a estar si seguían andando a esa velocidad; el kazajo también frenó en seco cuando vio que el auto de los Leroy estaba detenido y él se acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad, hubiera quedado estampado si no fuera por su reacción; los carabinieri frenaron asustados por semejante explosión, algunos dieron la vuelta, otros descendieron de sus vehículos y comenzaron a disparar; esa fue la señal de salida para los Leroy y Otabek, que encendieron los motores y continuaron su persecución entre el humo y las llamas de la explosión; otra vez iban a toda velocidad, Otabek cambió su arma por una ametralladora y no paraba de dispararle al agujerado automóvil, los Leroy se encogían de hombros para que sus cabezas no estuvieran asomadas por encima de los asientos y así evitar las balas, parecían no tener cuellos. El kazajo no se rendía, aceleró más su motocicleta, quedando al lado de los Leroy para dispararles por la ventana; agacharon sus cuerpos rápidamente para no ser heridos, JJ no veía el camino, cuando al fin pudo subir la cabeza, se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que iban a toda velocidad directo a las barreras de contención del río Arno; impactaron con tanta fuerza en las barreras, que las rompieron saliendo disparados y cayendo en medio del torrente del río; Otabek se detuvo observando el auto a medio sumergir yéndose río abajo con la pareja en su interior; los seguía desde la calle aledaña con la intención de atraparlos, esos dos no podían estar muertos aun, quería cerciorarse de que si lo estuvieran; Isabella y JJ se dejaban llevar por la corriente, manteniendo la nariz en el pequeño espacio entre el agua y el techo del auto para no ahogarse; al pasar bajo un gran puente, nadaron rápidamente por las ventanas rotas y salieron del auto con la intención de refugiarse; a la señora Leroy le costaba más nadar por su vestido de gala, casi quedando expuesta a la vista de Otabek; hicieron un gran esfuerzo por esconderse antes de que el kazajo pudiera darse cuenta de que ya no seguían en el auto.

En los vestidores de la mansión, Minami, Hikaru y Yuuto estaban pálidos y sin habla, había un demente parado entre la pared divisoria y el techo de las duchas, que los miraba sin expresión alguna; sus intenciones indescifrables le ponían los pelos de punta a los tres japoneses, antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo a Seung Gil, este dio un salto dentro de las duchas; los muchachos se agacharon para cubrirse la cabeza, luego se dieron cuenta de que Seung estaba a sus espaldas con dos cuchillos en las manos, y giraron sorprendidos por la rapidez de ese tipo; Seung Gil agarró a Yuuto con la intención de darle muerte; el japonés tuvo menos de un segundo para reaccionar, deteniendo los cuchillos de Seung Gil con las dos manos y dándole un cabezazo, puesto que era la única forma que tenia de agredirlo; sus amigos quisieron retener al coreano, pero este se soltó del agarre de Yuuto dando un salto hacia atrás; miraron al piso y se dieron cuenta de que sus katanas habían desaparecido junto con sus camisas, Hikaru era el único que conservó su pistola, y al sacarla, el coreano la hizo volar de una patada al otro lado de las duchas. El estrecho espacio del lugar entorpecía de sobremanera a los japoneses, así que mientras Minami distraía a Seung dándole patadas que esquivaba en cada oportunidad, Yuuto y Hikaru salieron de las duchas y corrieron en dirección a la puerta de salida; para su mala suerte, estaba bloqueada desde el otro lado, pues Seung Gil se había puesto de acuerdo con alguno de los empleados para que lo ayudara al menos en esa tarea; Minami salió de la ducha, el coreano creyó que sería más fácil acabar con esos tres, pero ahora que estaban en un terreno más amplio, no tuvo más opción que sacar su característica pistola con silenciador.

Los tres amigos comenzaron a retroceder, Seung no esperó demasiado y le apuntó a Yuuto, este se lanzó al suelo para esquivar la bala; Minami y Hikaru corrieron a cubrirse detrás de una de las varias hileras de casilleros para ropa, Yuuto se arrastró rápidamente para cubrirse junto a ellos; el coreano caminó sigilosamente para atraparlos, pero estos se movían cambiando de forma rápida su escondite, se sentían muy tensos, la adrenalina y el temor les recorrían las venas, debían encontrar un modo de salir, o al menos de defenderse de ese desquiciado. Minami divisó sus pertenencias encima de uno de los altos casilleros, se levantó y empezó a saltar tratando de alcanzarlos, su baja estatura no le estaba siendo de ayuda, "Que oportuno" pensó mientras trataba de agarrar sus armas, no le quedó más remedio que decir: ¡Ayúdame Yuuto!

Su amigo fue en su ayuda deteniéndose para alcanzar sus armas, eso le dio el tiempo suficiente a Seung Gil para dispararle en el costado del estómago a Yuuto, que colocó su mano en su herida y casi cae de rodillas por el dolor; a pesar del dolor, el japonés lanzó sus armas hacia donde estaban sus amigos, y estos las recogieron, Minami tomó su katana y Hikaru la pistola que le pertenecía a Minami; cuando estaban preparados para atacar, Seung ya había apuñalado un par de veces a Yuuto en el abdomen, necesitaba atención medica urgentemente, el objetivo ahora no era enfrentar a Seung Gil, era lograr salir de allí y ayudar a su amigo. Hikaru trató de dispararle a Seung y este se escondió detrás de un casillero; Yuuto estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un casillero, cubriéndose el estómago y presionando sus sangrantes heridas; Minami por otra parte se movía agachado y con sigilo mientras el coreano y Hikaru se ocultaban de las balas y corrían hasta otro casillero al mismo tiempo que intentaban dispararse; una vez que Minami logró estar cerca de Seung Gil, le dio una patada que hizo volar su pistola encima de uno de los casilleros, y antes de recibir un corte con los cuchillos de Seung, saltó hacia atrás, tomó la pistola de Hikaru que había volado anteriormente, y dio un brinco encima de una banca, que lo impulsó para dar otro salto encima de la pared divisoria de las duchas; cayó en el borde de la ventana, se sostuvo con fuerza usando un solo brazo y abrió la ventana con el otro, se subió encima de la ventana abierta y apuntó a Seung, que estaba escondido de las balas de su único amigo en pie; Minami le gritó a Hikaru que se detuviera y que ayudara a Yuuto para sacarlo por la ventana, este obedeció corriendo hasta su débil amigo y poniendo uno de sus brazos atrás de sus hombros para llevárselo caminando de vuelta a las duchas, donde estaba la ventana abierta con Minami parado con las rodillas flexionadas, apuntándole a Seung Gil para mantenerlo quieto.

Hikaru caminó lo más rápido que pudo ayudando a Yuuto a avanzar; cuando estuvieron frente a la ventana, Minami trató de seguir apuntándole al coreano al mismo tiempo que extendía una mano para ayudar a su malherido amigo a subir; no pudo continuar apuntando, era muy difícil subir a Yuuto, así que tomó los brazos del herido y se dejó caer al otro lado de la ventana, que daba al costado de la huerta de la mansión, Minami intentaba de este modo arrastrar también a Yuuto fuera de la ventana; Hikaru empujaba con desesperación a su amigo para que pudiera salir, tenía poco tiempo y ya no estaba protegido de ese loco, gritaba palabras de aliento para el casi moribundo Yuuto, y palabras que presionaban a Minami. Hikaru sintió una presencia a sus espaldas luego de hacer que su amigo subiera, se giró rápidamente y sintió algo en su estómago que lo hizo abrir los ojos y respirar con mayor dificultad; bajó la vista y pudo contemplar el gran cuchillo incrustado en la boca de su estómago; subió lentamente la vista hasta toparse con los frívolos ojos negros de Seung Gil Lee; respiraba de forma entrecortada, casi ahogándose; le sonrió a ese coreano apretando los dientes, luego miró hacia el techo temblando y sin borrar su sonrisa de rabia, dirigiéndole a duras penas unas palabras a Seung, con toda la rabia del mundo: ¿Te divierte esto, bastardo?

Minami dio el salto más alto que podía dar, para impulsarse y sujetarse de la ventana; cuando vio que la navaja estaba clavada en el estómago de su amigo, le apuntó con dificultad a Seung Gil, este se percató de su presencia y corrió a cubrirse; el coreano salió de su vista, y Minami pudo extenderle una mano a Hikaru para luego sacarlo por la ventana. El pequeño japonés ahora debía caminar lo más rápido que podía, con sus dos nuevos amigos malheridos y sujetados de sus hombros; Guang Hong acababa de irse y Georgi seguía observando en dirección al portón, se volteó cuando escuchó los quejidos de dolor de Hikaru y Yuuto, esos tres japoneses venían sin camisa y cubiertos de sangre, si alguien los veía así, sería un escándalo que podría interferir con la boda; el ruso se alarmó mas cuando vio salir a Seung por la ventana, había tomado su pistola con silenciador antes de salir. Georgi no iba a permitir que alguien más viera esa escena, así que le ordenó a los empleados que estaban en el frontis que fueran a ayudar en la preparación de la carpa; los que quedaron en la parte frontal fueron un par de empleados y subordinados, que vieron con sorpresa a los tres jóvenes a medio vestir y con sangre en sus torsos; Minami se detuvo y pretendió llamar a Guang para que él llevara a sus amigos al hospital utilizando la moto, pero al revisar su celular, vio el mensaje que le había dejado el chino antes de irse, y se percató de que la moto ya no estaba ahí, eso era un grave problema, Hikaru y Yuuto podrían morir en cualquier momento. La ayuda llegó de una fuente inesperada, Georgi detuvo a Seung Gil y comenzó a increparlo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Seung?! ¡Estamos a plena luz del día!

-Pero ya los tenia, aún tengo tiempo para acabar con esto.

-¿No te importa lo que digan los invitados? – el ruso tenia los brazos cruzados y movía un pie, como un padre regañando a un hijo.

-Para nada.

-¿Qué te he dicho Seung? Si quieres divertirte, llámame para unirme, que imprudente eres por hacer esto ahora, si me hubieras avisado, la historia sería distinta ¡pero ya metiste la pata! – al escucharlo, Seung Gil agachó la cabeza, no cambiaba su cara inexpresiva, pero se sentía como un niño regañado.

-No razoné, lo siento.

-Como sea – Georgi giró la cabeza para ver a sus hombres – llévenlos al hospital – le dirigió la mirada a los pocos empleados que quedaban en el frontis – en cuanto a ustedes, creo que tendré que comprarles su silencio.

-No será necesario – dijo Seung enseñando su cuchillo ensangrentado; los empleados temblaron pálidos de miedo.

-No hagas nada más Seung, yo me encargaré de esto – le contestó Georgi visiblemente molesto, eso hizo que Seung Gil volviera a agachar la cabeza.

Minami ayudó a Yuuto y a Hikaru a meterse en un automóvil que sería conducido por los subordinados de Georgi, él se sentó en medio, las cabezas de sus dos amigos estaban apoyadas en sus piernas, se veían débiles por la pérdida de sangre, sobre todo Yuuto que había sido apuñalado más veces por el coreano; Hikaru tenía pocas fuerzas, pero logró extender su brazo para tomar la mano de Yuuto, repitiéndole sin parar que no se rindiera. Minami estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de que sus amigos murieran antes de llegar al hospital, y para colmo, no llevaban ni sus camisas ni gran parte de sus pertenencias; el japonés pidió dos favores a los dos hombres que iban en la parte delantera del auto: que luego fueran a recuperar sus cosas, y por sobre todo, que aceleraran para llegar pronto a alguna clínica.

Guang Hong estaba llegando a Florencia, bordeando el río Arno en su motocicleta, tenía planeado volver al hotel para abastecerse de todo el armamento que pudiera llevar, pero no contaba que una visión divertida interrumpiría su trayecto; vio salir del río a Isabella y a JJ completamente empapados, maldiciendo como locos a alguien, o algo; la verdad es que esa imagen lo hizo reír por dentro, aceleró para ponerse frente a los mojados Leroy y detuvo la moto.

-¿Qué les pasó? – les preguntó con un fingido tono de niño inocente mientras les sonreía; la pareja lo miró con una cara que lo decía todo: ¿no es obvio mocoso de mierda?

-Como odio a los motociclistas – dijo JJ mientras estrujaba su camisa.

-Maldición, mi hermoso vestido esta hecho una mierda, no puedo ir al matrimonio así – la señora Leroy casi lloraba por esa "perdida", no dejaba de causarle gracia a Guang.

-Ya no tienen que ir, tengo listo el plan, es para hoy.

-Hasta que al fin te decides pulga – le contestó Leroy con fastidio – me estoy cagando de frio.

-Yo no pienso hacer nada sin darme un baño – dijo Isabella con los brazos cruzados, como queriendo hacer pucheros.

-Sí, apestas – Guang Hong hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

-Calla enano y llévanos al hotel – le dijo JJ terminando de estrujar parte de su ropa.

Guang se llevó a Isabella delante de él, mientras JJ se sujetaba a sus espaldas, los tres iban en la moto, Guang Hong se empapó un poco con las mojadas ropas de sus amigos, y estos fueron todo el camino temblando de frio por el viento que enfriaba aún más sus trajes. Al llegar al hotel, se dieron una rápida ducha y se disfrazaron con los trajes que usaron el Rusia, tomaron todo tipo de armamentos y partieron rumbo a Livorno; Guang Hong conducía su moto frente a jeep de los Leroy, indicándoles el camino que debían seguir, no sería un viaje excesivamente largo, pero sus amigos no tenían la más remota idea de cómo llegar a la residencia que tenían los Crispino en el puerto toscano. En la mansión, Mila ya estaba dentro de la carpa junto a varios invitados que estaban sentados esperando a que la otra novia apareciera; la pelirroja vestía un smoking blanco con un corbatín rojo, esperaba impaciente a su futura esposa, pero sin dejar de sonreír por ese mágico momento; Emil, Yakov, Lilia, Georgi y Yuri estaban sentados en la primera fila, el checo había escogido cuidadosamente su asiento a un lado de Yakov y su esposa, estar cerca de Yurio y Georgi lo haría perder los estribos, aun sentía ganas de molerle la cara a golpes a Georgi, sobre todo ahora que acababa de enterarse que asesinó a la mamá de Guang. Todos se levantaron cuando alguien anunció que la novia ya estaba apareciendo; Emil olvidó por completo la presencia de los rusos al ver entrar a Michele y a Sara, tomados del brazo, normalmente eso lo haría el padre de la novia, pero en este caso solo el hermano podía entregar a la novia ante el altar; Sara se veía hermosa, su vestido era algo ajustado y corto, de mangas largas hechas de encaje, llevaba un largo velo que corría el riesgo de ser pisado por su nervioso gemelo; al verlos así, caminando juntos, tranquilos y felices, Emil se sintió conmovido, al borde de las lágrimas por ese momento en que su querida Sara se casaría con la persona a quien amaba; el checo pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar de la felicidad, lo único que hizo fue quitar una lagrima con su dedo, en cambio, Yakov estaba llorando en silencio, se veía divertido porque sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir como un torrente, Lilia le daba palmadas en la espalda en señal de un frio apoyo.

La italiana llegó al altar junto a su prometida, se miraron con ternura y se tomaron de las manos; la ceremonia pudo comenzar cuando Micky se sentó en el primer asiento de la primera fila, el cual le había reservado Emil; durante el matrimonio, Michele se veía demasiado nervioso, la ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo la consciencia, se preguntaba diferentes cosas que se había preguntado desde hace mucho tiempo, específicamente desde que Sara le informó hace años que tenía novia: ¿Y si no es la persona indicada? ¿Y si la hace sufrir? ¿No son demasiado jóvenes? ¿Aún se puede parar esta boda verdad? ¿Sería muy estúpido si gritara "yo me opongo"? ¿Por qué no pudieron esperar más tiempo, tal vez un par de años más, quizás una década? Dejó de pensar como un loco cuando sintió la cálida mano de Emil posarse sobre su espalda, como se mostraba muy tenso, su amigo quiso ayudarlo a relajarse, ese pequeño gesto significaba: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Por primera vez se sintió vulnerable sin molestarse por eso, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emil y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que quería soltar, ahora su hermanita estaba casándose, y quizás ya no vivirían juntos, era demasiado triste para él, pero en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella fuera feliz. Las chicas firmaron el papel que las declaraba casadas, cuando dijeron la típica frase de "puede besar a la novia" las chicas se miraron con amor por algunos segundos y juntaron suavemente sus labios, cerrando los ojos en el beso más tierno de su vida, luego de eso Mila besó la nariz de Sara con ternura mientras esta sonreía sonrojada; caminaron de la mano hasta la salida de la carpa, detrás de ellas todos los invitados comenzaron a levantarse, entre ellos Micky hecho un mar de lágrimas abrazando a Emil con la cara escondida en su pecho, este le acariciaba la cabeza sonriendo, adoraba ver su faceta sensible; el checo elevó la mirada para ver como salían todos los invitados, buscó con los ojos el flequillo rojo de Minami, pero no encontró nada, ni él ni Guang Hong estaban ahí dentro, no le tomó mucha importancia, pues ya habían salido algunos invitados de esa carpa, quizás sus amigos estaban afuera.

Al llegar a Livorno y tomar la dirección indicada, una especie de condominio de casas de adinerados alejados un poco de la ciudad, los Leroy y Guang estacionaron sus vehículos frente a la casa que usaría Sara Crispino antes de su luna de miel; tenían que ser precavidos, no debían alertar a los vecinos, así que buscaron la manera de meterse a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido posible; no fue difícil, había muy pocos empleados dentro de esa casa, lo único que tuvieron que hacer para entrar fue treparse a un árbol y saltar al patio; los Leroy sacaron sus armas con silenciador para disparar con un ruido menor en caso de ser necesario; pero en realidad no lo fue, apenas había unos cuatro empleados fáciles de intimidar, el único guardia del lugar estaba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo, al darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca se giró rápidamente, agachó la cabeza y vio a un pequeño asiático que lo saludaba con su manita; no supo si debía apuntarle con el arma, o devolverle el saludo a ese niño, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para decidir, pues Guang Hong fue muy rápido al rodearlo y darle un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente. Isabella le apuntaba a los temerosos empleados mientras JJ los amarraba, les cubría la boca y los encerraba a todos en una habitación, Guang llegó con el noqueado guardia en su espalda, sus piernas se arrastraban mientras el pequeño chino avanzaba hasta donde estaban sus amigos; JJ amarró a ese hombre y le cubrió la boca al igual que a los demás, luego de eso cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió junto a su esposa y Guang Hong en busca de sus vehículos, tenían planeado dejarlos en el estacionamiento subterráneo de esa casa, pues afuera llamarían la atención; se quedarían ahí hasta que Sara y Michele aparecieran alrededor el las 5 o 6 de la mañana.

Las horas pasaban en medio de la fiesta, y Emil no divisaba a sus amigos asiáticos, se veía preocupado, la idea de que estuvieran molestando a Guang lo alteraba, y la ausencia de Minami le parecía aun más sospechosa ¿Lo habían agarrado a él también? No quería ni imaginarse tal situación. Por otra parte, Georgi hablaba con Seung mientras revisaba la hora en su celular, ya se estaba acercando el momento en que las enamoradas viajarían a Livorno, debía calcular bien el tiempo si quería que todo saliera como en su plan. Emil observaba al ruso y al coreano a lo lejos, también buscó con los ojos en medio de todas las personas a Yuri Plisetsky; al encontrarlo sentado en una silla escribiéndole a alguien con una visible sonrisa, se sintió más aliviado, ninguna de esas tres peligrosas personas estaba haciendo algo sospechoso, de seguro sus amigos no pudieron venir por algún asunto poco grave, ya podía respirar en paz. El checo se acercó a la mesa de bebidas para beber algo de alcohol, quería relajarse y disfrutar de ese momento que debía ser feliz; se estaba sirviendo un vaso de ponche de frutas, cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, se volteó para saber a quién le estaba obstruyendo el paso para servirse un ponche; no contó con que era Georgi Popovich quien estaba atrás de él.

-No te conviene emborracharte hoy y dejar en ridículo a tus amos, perrito – le dijo el ruso sonriéndole con su sonrisa tan propia.

-Lárgate.

-No empieces a armar un escándalo, al menos no aquí, en público.

-En eso tienes razón, así que te pido amablemente que te vayas a al menos unos 8 metros de mi – le dijo Emil volviendo a concentrarse en servir su ponche.

-¿Me estas tuteando?

-Sí, vete.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan insolente? Recuerdo cuando te disculpabas por todo y eras extremadamente condescendiente, como debe ser.

-Que lastima, ya no soy así, por eso es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te saque de aquí a la fuerza – Emil lo miró de reojo, parecía amenazante, pero Georgi no se dejó intimidar.

-Eso es lo que menos quiero, de hecho, estoy aquí para advertirte sobre algo, es de suma importancia que me escuches, estoy aquí porque a ambos nos preocupa Michele y Sara – el checo se giró a verlo con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa con Micky y Sara?

-Mira, sígueme para evitar un escándalo, lo que te voy a decir podría alarmar a mucha gente, y no quieres amargarle la fiesta a los demás ¿Verdad? – Emil asintió y siguió a Georgi hasta los laterales de la mansión, cerca del jardín, ahí pudieron hablar con más privacidad.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme sobre Micky y Sara?

-Bueno, es una larga historia, así que empezaré por explicar todo en orden ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu amiguito Guang Ji ocultaba más de lo que creías?

-Por supuesto, el está aquí para matarte, porque tu asesinaste a su madre – lo dijo con una mirada fría y acusadora; el ruso se quedó callado por unos segundos, luego soltó una suave risa.

-Así que lo averiguaste tu solito.

-Sí, y por más que Guang haya intentado matarte, eso no hace que se justifique tu modo de actuar, eres despreciable y te tienes más que merecido que él te asesine.

-Vaya, entonces no sabes toda la historia detrás de la muerte de su mami.

-No me interesan los detalles, ya sé lo suficiente, y no te permitiré que te le acerques a Guang Hong.

-Pero esos "detalles" son más que importantes, yo no estaba solo ese día, había una veintena de inútiles a mi lado, y tres útiles ¿Quieres saber quiénes eran? – trató de mantenerse serio al revelarle eso a Emil, pero en el fondo estaba riendo como nunca; el checo dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos para volver a la fiesta; al notar el poco interés de Emil, Georgi soltó la verdad sin más rodeos – Yuuri Katsuki noqueó a su madre, yo di la orden de que la mataran; y la persona que sujetó a la mujer, y el que la degolló, eran nada más y nada menos que Sara y Michele Crispino – al escuchar esto, Emil se quedó parado, atónito por escuchar el nombre de sus casi hermanos; se volteó rápidamente para increpar a Georgi.

-Estas mintiendo...

-No, no estoy mintiendo ¿Por qué crees que de vez en cuando pescaba a ese mocoso para darle una lección? Porque lo encontraba tratando de matar a mis queridos amigos – los ojos del checo denotaban confusión y una sorpresa preocupante, cercana al miedo.

-Eso no puede ser verdad...

-Todo este tiempo quise castigar a esa pequeña víbora con mis propios medios, sin alterar a nadie más, es por eso que hice lo que hice, porque no iba a permitirle que matara a mis amigos.

-¡No te creo! – se veía alterado y temeroso, la idea de que su adorable Guang Hong lo estuviera usando para matar a sus amigos de la infancia le rompía el corazón, no quería creer que fuera verdad.

-Si no me crees, pregúntale a Michele si me acompañó a Pekín en diciembre del año pasado, a ver que te contesta – Emil estaba mudo, su pecho le dolía, era imposible que alguien como Guang quisiera asesinar a dos personas tan importantes para él.

-No puede ser...

-Sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes afrontar la realidad, caíste en la trampa de un lobo con piel de cordero.

-No...

-Fuiste utilizado por ese chico, su carita inocente te engatusó, te dejaste engañar por sus encantos, pero él jamás te consideró un amigo, solo eras una herramienta que el usó para acercarse a los Crispino.

-No... - un hilo de voz salió de los labios de Emil, el desconsuelo acumulado en su pecho le dolía y le daba ganas de llorar; todas las cosas dulces que le dijo Guang Hong, todo el interés que el pequeño mostró por él, sus lágrimas, su amistad ¿Eran una mentira?

-Sí, te utilizó, es mejor que lo aceptes en vez de entrar en negación.

-¡¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?! ¡Tuviste semanas enteras para decirlo y justo ahora se te ocurre decir esta supuesta verdad! ¡No te creo nada!

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora porque la situación se me escapó de las manos, creí que tenía controlado a ese muchacho, pero su ausencia me da muy mala espina, lo más seguro es que, estando tan cerca de ti, se haya enterado de la residencia en Livorno, y que esté esperando a las novias justo ahí.

-Guang no puede ser solo un manipulador... debe haber otra explicación...

-Sigues en negación, y en al menos media hora, las enamoradas partirán rumbo a la costa, y caerán directo en la trampa.

-No... si eso fuera verdad... les habrías advertido a ellas...

-Te lo digo a ti porque tu cometiste el error de meter a un enemigo bajo el mismo techo que tus amos, y tú eres el que debe encargarse de eliminar el problema – al escucharlo, el checo entró en pánico.

-¡Imposible, no quiero lastimar a Guang Hong!

-Oh, así que aceptaste que lo que te digo es verdad.

-¡No!

-Sí que eres tonto ¡Es tu culpa que los Crispino estén en peligro! ¡Tú fuiste el estúpido que confió en un mocoso traicionero! ¡Estabas tan desesperado por tener un amigo que no notaste que era solamente un engaño! ¡Es tu culpa y debes arreglar esto con tus propias manos!

-¡No es mi culpa! Yo... yo solo... - estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Guang le había dicho que él si podía increpar al resto, que él no era inferior, pero, todo lo que había salido de la boca de Guang Hong, todo su cariño y sus alentadoras palabras, solo eran un engaño; ya no sabía cómo actuar, volvía a sentirse inferior a los demás, volvía a sentirse como un esclavo, como una mascota incapaz de obtener alguna amistad que no fueran sus compradores.

-Si es tu culpa ¿Dejaras que ese enano acabe con las únicas personas que en realidad te han demostrado afecto?

-No quiero lastimar a Guang... él no puede ser lo que dices que es...

-¿Vas a permitir que un mentiroso manipulador asesine a tus amos? ¿Les fallaras por alguien como él?

-No... - Emil agachó la cabeza y sus lágrimas cayeron al pasto, su frágil corazón estaba destrozado, ya no sabía que hacer.

-Entonces, decidiste dejarlos morir, en vez de enfrentar a Guang Ji, que decepción, cargaras con la vida de dos personas, o mejor dicho, de tres... - al recordar a su bebé, Emil levantó lentamente la cabeza, sus lágrimas ahora eran diminutas manchas de agua plasmadas en un rostro serio e inexpresivo, que había perdido todo rastro de sentimientos, no había tiempo para pensar en eso, debía proteger a su hijo y a las dos personas que lo acompañaron durante toda su vida.

-No lo permitiré – al escuchar el cambio de voz en Emil, Georgi sonrió mientras se giraba rumbo a la fiesta, le gritó unas últimas palabras al checo antes de irse.

-¡Me creerás cuando veas a Guang Ji en esa casa, eso te lo aseguro!

El ruso volvió a la fiesta, sin percatarse de que Michele iba caminando en dirección al otro costado de la casa, en busca de Emil; cuando ambos amigos llegaron al frontis, Micky le gritó al checo, pero este se veía demasiado serio e ignoró completamente a Michele, eso era realmente poco común en él.

-¡Hey, Emil! – fue ignorado, eso no le gustó para nada - ¡Oye te estoy hablando! – el checo lo miró de reojo y siguió caminando hacia su auto; Micky aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo y tomar su manga - ¿Desde cuándo me ignoras de esta forma? ¿Estás enojado? – Emil soltó suavemente el agarre de Michele y no le contestó, volviendo a caminar sin ninguna emoción, como si no tuviera alma; Micky comenzó a alarmarse por esa actitud, nunca antes Emil se había comportado así - ¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te dijeron algo que te molestó? Sabes que no debes hacerles caso a esos estirados – no había respuesta, el checo no paraba de caminar hasta su auto ¿Estaba harto de todos los que lo menospreciaban? ¿Quería apartarse de él y Sara de una vez por todas? Michele estaba completamente paranoico y odiaba la idea de que Emil se separara de ellos - ¡Te estoy hablando! – El checo ya estaba al lado de la puerta de su automóvil, entonces Micky corrió a su lado y le dio un abrazo, buscando hacerlo volver a ser el mismo - ¿Esto siempre te hace sentir bien verdad? – sus brazos fueron apartados por Emil, que se disponía a subirse a su auto; Michele ya estaba entrando en pánico ¿A dónde iba su amigo? ¿Lo abandonaría? ¿Por qué estaba tan raro? Le tomó el brazo antes de que pudiera meterse dentro del vehículo - ¡Por favor escúchame! – ya no sabía qué hacer, Emil no salía de ese estado frívolo, solo había algo que podía calmarlo; Micky jaló del brazo a su amigo y juntó sus labios con los ajenos, apretando los ojos, el sonrojado de sus mejillas indicaba su vergüenza por dejar de lado su orgullo para recuperar a su Emil de siempre; este por otra parte mantuvo sus inexpresivos ojos, que luego cerró mientras el beso más dulce que Michele podía darle a alguien se prolongaba en un intento desesperado por hacerlo sonreír otra vez.

-Micky... - la voz inusualmente profunda de Emil resonó en los oídos de Michele, se estremeció un poco y abrazó a su amigo, estaba abochornado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿E-eso te ayuda, verdad? ¿Te hace sentir mejor? – el checo colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Micky y apoyó sus frentes; no cambiaba su rostro carente de vida, pero sus acciones seguían siendo gentiles y dulces con Michele; este se puso más nervioso y sonrojado - ¿Q-que haces? idiota...

-Te protegeré... - acarició las mejillas de Micky con sus pulgares, mirando sus ojos morados con los suyos, tan opacos y exentos de alegría – No permitiré que te lastimen, ni a ti, ni a Sara, ni a nadie – se distanció de Michele y se metió dentro del auto; su amigo extendió suavemente su brazo, como tratando de alcanzarlo, como si se le estuviera escurriendo entre los dedos; así se sentía al ver a Emil de esa forma, a veces era tan extraño, pero esa actitud le atemorizaba, no quería dejarlo ir ahora; pero el checo se fue en su auto, dejando a Micky con su mano extendida mientras lo observaba irse, con miedo y preocupación.

Unos veinte minutos luego de que Emil se fuera en su automóvil, Sara y Mila empezaron a despedirse de los invitados, un chofer las llevaría a la casa de Livorno, donde descansarían por un día antes de subir al crucero donde pasarían su luna de miel; Michele estaba al lado de su hermana, visiblemente preocupado por Emil, tanto que ya no pensaba ni un poco en su gemela, que estaba a punto de irse por varios días, cosa que le habría molestado mucho si hubiera tenido la mente despejada. Las enamoradas se subieron a un automóvil y emprendieron el corto viaje de una hora; el transcurso de los minutos no pasaba por la mente de Micky, que solo pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido a Emil, estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, con las manos juntas y empuñadas, tocando su boca. Había pasado a lo menos media hora y seguía ahí, totalmente nervioso; esos nervios se convirtieron en alteración cuando Georgi llegó corriendo a su lado, parecía incluso más preocupado que él.

-¡Michele! ¡Tienes que detener a Sara!

-¡¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?!

-¡Acabo de descubrir que el chinito yakuza que siempre estaba con Emil es el mismo que me atacó en Rusia! – Micky se levantó en menos de un segundo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No lo había reconocido, pero ahora todo está claro, ese mocoso es hijo de la mujer que visitamos cuando estuvimos en China, en diciembre del año pasado, quiere matarnos a ti, a mí, y a Sara, ya debe estarla esperando en Livorno – Georgi parecía desesperado mientras decía esto, Michele no se cuestionó nada, confiaba mucho en el ruso, y ahora comprendía totalmente la reacción de Emil, así que se fue corriendo a buscar su auto, tenía que detener a Sara antes de que cayera en la trampa - ¡Oigan ustedes, acompáñenlo, necesita refuerzos! – le gritó Georgi a unos 5 hombres, que se subieron al automóvil de Michele para acompañarlo a la casa en el puerto de la toscana; el ruso sonrió victorioso, todo estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado; a su lado apareció Seung Gil Lee, ambos observaron el auto de Micky saliendo a toda velocidad.

-¿No te preguntó nada? – dijo el coreano sin apartar la vista del portón.

-En lo absoluto, y espero que cuando vuelva no se le ocurra preguntar.

-No es divertido si nos quedamos aquí.

-Si quieres puedes ir tú también, puedes tomar fotografías de algo que te parezca entretenido, si sabes a lo que me refiero – el ruso le guiñó el ojo a su amigo de Corea, y este bajó las escaleras para llegar a su vehículo.

-Está bien, nos vemos – Seung bajó las escaleras moviendo su mano en señal de adiós, pero sin dejar de darle la espalda a su amigo, luego se metió a su automóvil para seguir a Michele directo a la casa en Livorno; Georgi lo vio irse, y luego se sentó en la escalera, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Fuiste un lindo juguete Guang Ji, pero se acabó mi juego, y para ti se acabará todo antes de que mates a mi amigo.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, los Leroy estaban instalados en los pasillos gemelos del segundo piso de esa enorme casa, a un lado de las barandas que les permitían ver el salón de la entrada, al final de esos dos pasillos había ventanas, esa posición era estratégica, desde ahí podían disparar a la gente que entrara por el primer piso, y desde la ventana podían apuntarle a quienes estuvieran fuera de la casa; JJ tenía a un lado la gatling de mano, e Isabella cargaba su ametralladora ligera favorita; Guang Hong se encontraba en la sala de estar, que estaba compuesta por muebles antiguos y una enorme chimenea con sus correspondientes herramientas de hierro para el fuego; estaba sentado, meditando con los ojos cerrados antes de la dura tarea de asesinar por primera vez, ya no podía echarse para atrás, debía probarse a sí mismo su determinación; respiraba profundamente para calmarse, era necesario estar sereno y con la mente en blanco antes de matar a Michele Crispino. Emil tomó la calle paralela al pasaje donde estaba ubicada la residencia Crispino en Livorno, su intención era meterse en la casa de atrás y entrar por la entrada trasera de la enorme residencia Crispino, sería demasiado tonto llegar por el frente, eso alertaría a alguien, si es que de verdad habían personas con malas intenciones dentro de esa mansión. Entró por la parte trasera de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de la entrada; entre abrió la puerta y observó sigilosamente a la señora Leroy, que vigilaba por la ventana, eso confirmó sus mayores temores, solo le faltaba ver a Guang para estar del todo convencido; abrió suavemente la puerta y se movió rozando las paredes, la pareja le estaba dando la espalda, así que pudo pasar hasta meterse en la sala de estar. Al abrir la puerta, se topó con Guang Hong, que se levantó de inmediato al verlo entrar; el chino estaba completamente desconcertado, una opresión en el pecho se hizo presente al ver a Emil mirándolo inexpresivamente, sintió frio en todo el cuerpo, no podía ser posible que él estuviera ahí, descubriéndolo, cuestionándolo con la mirada; era como si se estuviera congelando de temor, como si todos sus miedos se hicieran realidad.

-Emil... ¿Por qué estás aquí?... – estaba asustado y retrocedía cada vez que el checo daba un paso hacia él; Emil cerró con seguro la puerta, miró de reojo a los largos fierros para la chimenea, y tomó uno para luego tocarlo con las dos manos, como analizando el filo y la dureza.

-Te tomaste la molestia de poner a dos secuaces al frente, pero debiste poner al menos uno en la parte de atrás – se acercaba a Guang con lentitud, sus ojos no tenían brillo, estaba como poseído; Guang Hong retrocedía atemorizado y con angustia, ese no era el amigo dulce y cariñoso de siempre.

-Espera... puedo explicártelo... – Emil se acercaba ahora a un ritmo más rápido – me estas asustando...

-Si uso armas de fuego, los de afuera se darán cuenta de que estoy aquí, bueno, de cualquier forma si se dan cuenta, tendré tiempo suficiente para enmendar mi error.

-¿T-tu error? – Lo veía acercarse más y más, haciéndolo dar pasos hacia atrás – por favor escúchame... - el checo se acercó corriendo y levantó el fierro con la intención de darle un golpe mortal a Guang.

-Ya cállate, víbora – antes de que pudiera abrirle el estómago horizontalmente con esa herramienta, Guang Hong sacó su espada y detuvo el ataque.

-¡Por favor escúchame! – no le hacía caso, movía con violencia ese fierro puntiagudo, con la intención de clavarlo en su pecho o crear cortes letales en el pequeño asiático.

-Mentiroso... - Guang retrocedía deteniendo los ataques con su espada, estaba nervioso y visiblemente asustado, le dolían las palabras que salían de la boca de Emil.

-No... no quiero hacerte daño... - Emil levantó con rabia la herramienta con intención de clavarla con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de Guang Hong.

-¡Mentiroso! – iba a apuñalarlo con ese fierro, pero el chino saltó hacia un lado, rodando y quedándose agachado a dos metros de él.

-¡Detente! – le pidió casi a punto de llorar; Emil corrió y quiso volver a atacarlo, Guang estaba agachado y apenas tuvo tiempo para elevar de forma horizontal su espada para evitar salir lastimado – No... por favor... - se levantó lentamente ejerciendo presión con su espada para apartar el arma de Emil con mucho esfuerzo – tienes que escucharme...

-Nunca más volveré a escucharte, traicionero – le dio una patada que casi lo hace caer, luego volvió a atacarlo, Guang Hong ahora escapaba por toda la habitación y Emil lo perseguía, tratando de asesinarlo, en parte por querer proteger a los Crispino, y en parte por la profunda rabia y decepción que sentía.

-¡Basta! – al ver que Emil tomó otro de los fierros de la chimenea, comenzó a temblar con lágrimas en los ojos – no quiero lastimarte... por favor... no sigas... - comenzó a ser atacado sin piedad, a duras penas podía esquivar una de esas herramientas mientras paraba el ataque de otra con su espada, el checo lo hacía retroceder y no se compadecía por sus lágrimas, pues le parecían falsas en ese momento - ¡Por favor para! – Recibió un corte poco profundo de forma diagonal en su torso - ¡No! ¡Emil detente! – no paraba de ser atacado, su amigo que siempre fue tierno y amable, ahora quería matarlo, tenía buenas razones para querer hacerlo, y eso hacía sentir miserable a Guang – no sigas... - nunca antes había visto el rostro de Emil de esa forma, con tanta ira, con intenciones de lastimarlo, ese no podía ser el Emil que él conocía; comenzó a llorar deteniendo las armas del checo mientras retrocedía sin parar, su pecho saltaba por los sollozos - ¡!!!Basta!!!!

Al retroceder tanto, se tropezó con una mesa de centro, cayendo al piso y esquivando a tiempo uno de los fierros que Emil usó como una lanza, esta se clavó en la mesa por la fuerza que ejerció el checo; Guang Hong estaba en el piso a segundos de una muerte inminente, Emil levantó la herramienta que le quedaba para clavarla en el corazón del pequeño asiático, que temblaba aterrorizado; todo ocurría tan lento a pesar de tratarse de tan solo unos segundos, para Guang, ese momento era dolorosamente eterno, había perdido todo lazo con Emil, y ahora este lo odiaba tanto como para matarlo, sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir cuando el checo quiso clavar su arma en su pecho, el corazón no dejaba de palpitarle a mil por hora, envuelto en el más profundo terror y angustia; menos de un segundo bastó para que elevara su espada como un reflejo de autodefensa, apretó los ojos para no ver como esa cosa se clavaba en su corazón; pero en vez de sentir algún dolor, solo sintió como ese fierro se enterraba en la alfombra, rozando su cuello ¿A caso Emil se había arrepentido de atacarlo? ¿Le había perdonado la vida? Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su espada se había clavado en algo y un líquido tibio se deslizaba por el filo hasta llegar a su mano; observó la segunda escena más horrible de su vida, se le heló la sangre, su sudor era frio y su corazón se detuvo al ver lo que acababa de hacer; Emil temblaba de dolor, tocando suavemente su estómago ensangrentado, la espada de Guang Hong lo había atravesado completamente, desde su estómago hasta su espalda; el chino solo quería gritar, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Qué hecho? No... no por favor...; el checo tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre brotando de sus labios y miraba a Guang con los ojos muy abiertos, ni el mismo podía creer lo que acababa de pasar; Guang Hong entró en pánico luego de herir de esa forma a su amigo, su desgarrador grito se escuchó por toda la habitación: ¡!!!!Emil!!!!!

Afuera se escuchó el sonido del auto donde viajaban Mila y Sara; Emil se levantó como pudo, sin poder quitar la espada enterrada en su estómago, caminó tambaleándose, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al salón de la entrada, en un intento desesperado por advertir a sus amigos del peligro que les esperaba; otro sonido similar fue escuchado tanto por Emil, como por Guang, que seguía en shock por lo que acababa de hacer; ese sonido era el automóvil de Michele, que se había ido a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su hermana; las chicas entraron sonriendo a esa casa, pero Micky llegó corriendo a su lado, gritándoles que escaparan, que estaban en medio de una trampa; entonces apareció Emil por la puerta, caminando con dificultad mientras les decía algo forzando su voz para alzar el volumen: Micky... Sara... huyan...; se desplomó en los brazos de los gemelos, que se arrodillaron con extrema preocupación por el estado de Emil, tratando de animarlo a seguir con vida.

Los Leroy se asomaron con sus armas preferidas y comenzaron a dispararle a todos los hombres que acompañaban a Michele, solo dos de ellos resultaron ilesos; Guang Hong salió corriendo de la habitación, cargando su pistola y disparando contra Micky, que se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo empujando a su hermana para que acelerara el paso; recibió un par de disparos en los costados de su espalda, pero se retiró de la casa sin más opción que dejar a Emil tirado, la prioridad era proteger a Sara y a su sobrino. El matrimonio Leroy disparó desde la ventana, los dos subordinados que quedaban se subieron junto a Mila y Sara en su automóvil, dejando a Michele solo en el suyo; eso era conveniente para JJ e Isabella, que saltaron desde la baranda del segundo piso hasta la entrada y se fueron corriendo a buscar su jeep, para perseguir a Crispino, desinflar sus llantas a balazos, y mantener a raya a Sara y a Mila, para que no pudieran defender a Michele. Todos se fueron, dejando a Guang y a Emil solos, el checo se arrastró con dificultad y trató de sentarse; al lograrlo, colocó sus manos en la empuñadura de la espada, pretendiendo retirarla completamente de su cuerpo; Guang Hong se exaltó al verlo hacer un esfuerzo por quitarse el arma que le estaba proporcionando un indescriptible dolor.

-¡Emil no! – Fue corriendo hasta su lado - ¡Si haces esto la hemorragia será aun peor! – no le hizo caso y sacó con todas sus fuerzas la espada de su estómago, soltando sangre a chorros - ¡No! – Guang se arrodilló a su lado, presionó la herida con una mano y sacó su celular para llamar desesperadamente a una ambulancia; pero Emil, aun preso de la ira, le dio un fuerte manotazo al celular de Guang Hong, mandándolo a volar antes de que pudiera marcar – déjame ayudarte... - continuó presionando su herida con las dos manos, y el checo agarró su garganta haciendo esfuerzos para enderezarse un poco y estrangularlo mientras este trataba de ayudarlo; incluso si estaba perdiendo el aire, Guang no paraba de apoyar sus pequeñas manos en la herida de Emil, llorando por su remordimiento y por sentirse un inútil en esos momentos – Perdó...name...

-Ya muérete... - apretó con más fuerza el cuello del asiático, que lloraba desconsoladamente; al sentir las tibias lagrimas fluyendo por sus manos, soltó el fuerte agarre que le estaba cortando la respiración, ese llanto lo confundía - ¿Qué estas...?

-Perdóname por favor... yo traté de olvidar mi venganza para no lastimarte, yo intenté dejar de lado mi odio, pero fui un egoísta que no pudo controlarse... por favor, por favor, perdóname por todo... - su llanto resonaba dentro de Emil, se veía como un niño llorando de esa forma.

-Querías matar a Sara y a mi bebé... No pienso perdonarte... nunca... – se esforzaba para hablar, aun sentía mucha rabia, pero el rostro empapado de Guang Hong, y sus sollozos que lo ahogaban por lo intensos que eran, lo hacían llenarse de dudas.

-¡No, yo no quería lastimar a tu bebé! solo vine por Michele... Escúchame, aun tratando de justificarme sueno como alguien horrible, no te culpo por odiarme, pero por favor... no mueras... - se frotó sus ojitos rasgados cubiertos de lágrimas, pero no paraba de llorar, eso le ablandaba el corazón a Emil; Guang seguía presionando las heridas, pero la mano del checo lo detuvo.

-Guang... es inútil... no sigas...

-Lo siento... yo te hice prometer tantas cosas... te hice prometer que volverías a ver a tu familia, te hice prometer que cuidarías de tu hijo... ¡Y ahora quizás no puedas cumplirlo por mi culpa! – se echó a llorar desgarradoramente en el pecho de Emil, sollozando con fuerza, odiándose a sí mismo y agarrando las ropas de su moribundo amigo sin dejar de mojar su pecho con sus sinceras lágrimas.

-Guang... por favor no llores...

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto... si pudiera darte mi vida para que tú te quedaras, te la daría... si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, podría haber evitado todo esto, podría no haberme acercado a ti... incluso podría morir junto a mi mamá, como debió ser... - su carita roja y empapada se veía llena de tristeza, estaba devastado, él era el culpable de todo, y todo lo que le había ocurrido lo merecía; Emil tocó su mejilla y se enderezó un poco, se sentía muy débil, pero hacia el esfuerzo por tener una última charla con Guang Hong.

-No digas eso... - al ver que su llanto no se detenía, trató de llamar su atención - ¡Escúchame Guang! No es todo tu culpa... yo podría haberte hablado, pude dialogar contigo, pero estaba ciego y preferí atacarte... todo fue un accidente, no te tortures por esto... y no digas que debiste morir, no digas que no debimos conocernos... por favor no te arrepientas de eso...

-Todo pudo ser mejor para ti si yo nunca hubiera aparecido...

-¡No! No te arrepientas de esto, no te arrepientas de haberme conocido...

-Pero te hice daño...

-Escucha, yo actué impulsivamente... tienes que entender que yo no podía dejar que los mataras... pero eso no significa que debía olvidarme de ti, y en eso te fallé... me olvidé de lo que sentía por ti y no pensé en cómo te sentirías cuando empecé a atacarte... pero créeme, yo nunca me arrepentiría de haberte conocido, jamás...

-Perdóname... - lo abrazó rodeándolo con sus cortos bracitos, sollozaba sin consuelo, su carita se sentía caliente y húmeda por todo su llanto desesperado.

-No quiero que nos despidamos de esta forma... no quiero que cargues con toda la culpa... por favor, olvidémonos de todo por un segundo... - el checo apoyó su oído en el pecho de Guang Hong, escuchando su rápido corazón, todo lo contrario al suyo, que se estaba apagando – quiero que vivas por los dos... quiero que este corazón palpite con felicidad y no se deje romper por este momento... - subió un poco su cabeza hasta depositar un beso en la mejilla de Guang – he besado a tantas personas en mi vida y he dicho te amo tantas veces, que creo que perdió algo de significado... ya no sé qué decirte para despedirme... - Guang Hong le tomó la mano y apretó sus parpados dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre la frente de Emil – te perdono por todo... no sufras más... - su voz se iba apagando y su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más débil – no quiero que me recuerdes como soy en estos momentos... recuérdame como la persona que era mientras salíamos al parque de diversiones... como la persona que era mientras te abrazaba y acariciaba... - apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del asiático, que sollozaba viendo cómo se escapaba la vida del cuerpo de Emil – no me olvides... te adoro Guang...

Emil cerró los ojos en el pecho de su amigo, dando el ultimo respiro de su corta vida, lo necesitaba, necesitaba morir haciendo las paces con su adorable Guang Hong; quizás su intención al despedirse era calmarlo, pero Guang, al percibir que el cuerpo de su amigo ya no respiraba ni reaccionaba, sintió como todo se caía a pedazos en su interior, su alma, su corazón, su cordura, todo estaba a punto de despedazarse por completo; abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida de Emil, llorando sin parar, su pecho sollozante estaba ahogándolo; dio un desgarrador grito lleno de desesperación, él, con sus propias manos, había asesinado a su amigo, su primer asesinato fue uno que deseaba que nunca ocurriera. Su rostro empapado dejó de soltar lágrimas, oficialmente era uno de los asesinos más bajos y ruines, y se sentía como tal, en el fondo de su corazón seguía destrozado por la segunda perdida más grande de su vida, pero ahora ningún sentimiento lo dominaba, no sentía nada, actuaba frívolamente ahora que ya estaba roto por dentro; se levantó dejando suavemente el cuerpo de Emil en el piso, tomó su ensangrentada espada y su celular, y salió de la casa para conducir su motocicleta y alcanzar a Michele Crispino, si todo salía como en el plan b, debía estar en algún punto de la carretera.

JJ e Isabella habían hecho un buen trabajo al perseguir a los Crispino, Leroy estaba asomado por la escotilla levantando su gatling para disparar y casi destrozar las llantas de Michele, y al mismo tiempo disparaba cerca del auto de Sara, solo con la intención de espantarlos y evitar que se le acercaran al verdadero objetivo; nadie podía hacer nada contra una ametralladora tan potente, solo podían acelerar al máximo; el auto de Michele perdía de vez en cuando el control, tambaleándose y andando más lento por llevar todas las llantas llenas de agujeros, en uno de esos movimientos tan bruscos, perdió la rueda delantera y no pudo avanzar más; vio con terror como los tipos del jeep seguían el auto de su gemela, persiguiéndola sin descanso; y él estaba ahí parado en la carretera solitaria de madrugada, sin poder movilizarse, completamente inútil e impotente, creyendo que Sara era el objetivo principal y sin esperarse lo que ocurriría después.

Un motociclista llegó a toda velocidad y empezó a rodearlo a él y a su descompuesto auto; Micky sacó su pistola y trató de dispararle a Guang Hong, sin éxito por la velocidad de su moto; el asiático no detuvo su vehículo y dio un rápido salto encima del techo del automóvil de Michele Crispino; este se dio cuenta muy tarde de esa acción, y recibió un disparo en su mano que cargaba su arma; la pistola salió volando y algunos de sus dedos quedaron destrozados; se tomó la mano retorciéndose de dolor y miró hacia arriba, viendo como saltaba del auto el maldito mocoso que se hizo amigo de Emil solo para conseguir lo que quería; Guang aterrizó un par de metros frente a Micky, dándole la espada y poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada; el italiano se puso alerta y sacó un gran cuchillo con su mano ilesa; al ver como ese chico sacaba su espada de la funda y se volteaba a verlo, pudo notar las muchas marcas de sangre en la espada y la ropa de Guang Hong.

-E-esa sangre... - dijo el italiano; Guang agachó la cabeza, apretando su puño libre y mordiéndose el labio para evitar sentir el remordimiento; Michele cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado – No... Emil... - estuvo por unos segundos en shock mientras Guang Hong se le acercaba arrastrando el filo de su espada para crear un ruido amenazante en el asfalto; Micky reaccionó lleno de odio corriendo hacia Guang con su gran cuchillo listo para atacar - ¡Tu! Pezzo di - no pudo terminar su insulto, con un solo movimiento de su espada, Guang Hong cortó con precisión de cirujano la pierna de Michele, que se desplomo sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por la rapidez del chino, solo el dolor lo hizo reaccionar - ¡!Ahhh!! – al ver la manera en que cortó la pierna de ese hombre, de forma tan fácil e impactante, Guang sintió algo extraño, una mezcla de preocupación y satisfacción, le preocupaba estar atacando a alguien de forma tan brutal sin medirse, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo cercano a la alegría; se acercó a Michele y se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos seriamente, con desprecio, recordando como ese hombre había acabado cruelmente con la vida de su madre - ¿Qué miras desgraciado?... – el asiático le dio 5 fuertes puñetazos en la cara a Micky, hasta hacerlo escupir sangre.

-¿Qué se siente ser tú el acorralado que está a punto de morir? – lo volvió a mirar a los ojos con odio, Michele temblaba de dolor, desangrándose por la ausencia de su pierna.

-Maledetto...

-Solo te estoy pagando con la misma moneda – tomó el brazo de Michele y comenzó a cercenarlo lentamente, disfrutando la sensación de cortar su carne mientras gritaba y se retorcía de dolor; se detuvo a la mitad y volvió a mirarlo – todos obtenemos lo que merecemos, tu ni siquiera te cuestionaste si había una buena razón para matar a mi madre, y aun así, lo hiciste sin ni una pizca de compasión.

-Tu mataste a Emil... ya estamos a mano... - lleno de rabia, el asiático cortó de golpe el resto del brazo de Micky, este abrió los ojos como platos, lleno de dolor - ¡!!Ahhh!!! - el italiano se echó al piso, respirando con dificultad por el intenso dolor que sentía por haber perdido dos de sus extremidades; Guang Hong miró hacia el cielo, en el fondo seguía extremadamente dolido por la muerte de Emil, sentía el enorme peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, pero, ver a Michele retorciéndose y quejarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le daba una sensación única, le quitaba un peso de encima que equilibraba sus emociones, haciendo que se sintiera pleno y miserable al mismo tiempo; esa sensación de matar a su objetivo era libertad pura.

-Pichit tenía razón... la segunda vez es más fácil...

-¿De que estas habland...? – Guang no lo dejó decir sus últimas palabras, tomó su pistola y cruelmente le dio un disparo en la mollera de su cabeza, matándolo instantáneamente.

Observó el cadáver de Michele Crispino con seriedad, suspirando con alivio, realmente hacer eso hizo más ligera la carga de su alma, había acabado con la vida de la persona que se atrevió a matar a su madre, había matado al verdugo de ese horrible día de diciembre, y ahora, se sentía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Se levantó y limpió la sangre de su espada, mas no la de su rostro, quería recordar que estaba manchado con la sangre de las dos vidas que tomó, una lo hacía sentirse como el gusano que creía que era, y la otra lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y poderoso; un automóvil a una prudente velocidad se acercó a ellos, Guang Hong llevó su mano hasta su pistola, estaba listo para lo peor, pero al ver a Seung Gil Lee, sin ningún arma, acercándose tranquilamente hasta el cuerpo de Micky, percibió que no había ningún peligro. Miró de reojo al coreano, que se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo de Michele, como un buitre posándose sobre la tierra antes de comerse un cadáver, mientras acercaba sus manos a los ojos del italiano, arrancándoselos para guardarlos en su colección; Guang ignoró a ese tipo y se subió a su moto, para perderse en la carretera, siendo iluminado por el crepúsculo de la mañana; por su parte, Seung fotografiaba el cuerpo mutilado y sin ojos de Michele, pues su amigo Georgi le había pedido que le entregara fotografías de "algo divertido". 


	18. Capítulo 18: Great escape

Las recién casadas escaparon a tal velocidad que no se dieron cuenta de que los Leroy dejaron de perseguirlas, tomando un camino alternativo para dirigirse a Florencia; cuando al fin notaron que no eran perseguidas, Sara contactó a sus hombres para que llegaran en helicóptero hasta Livorno, necesitaba enviar a sus subordinados en un medio de transporte rápido, para poder saber de su hermano, pues lo había perdido de vista gracias a la persecución; estaba realmente nerviosa, Mila tomó su mano para tratar de calmarla, diciéndole que no era bueno para el bebé que ella estuviera tan alterada. El helicóptero sobrevoló la carretera cuando las enamoradas iban a mitad de camino, la ansiedad consumía a Sara Crispino, su hermano no aparecía por ninguna parte, y eso era una muy mala señal, ya estaba imaginando lo peor, a pesar de que su esposa le pedía que hiciera lo contrario.

Al llegar a su hogar, Sara entró corriendo y reunió a los Feltsman, que estaban tomando una siesta luego de la celebración, Yakov tenía resaca y Yuri se levantó de mal humor por haber sido despertado; con tan solo alzar la voz, Sara Crispino controló las rabietas de Yurio, no había tiempo para sus pataletas e insolencias, era importante informarles a todos que siempre hubo un intruso entre ellos, que planeaba matarla a ella y a Mila, y que Micky aún no volvía, omitió el detalle de Emil herido de muerte, pues por su mente solo pasaba la preocupación que sentía por su gemelo; la omisión de la muerte de Emil en su relato hizo que Georgi se mantuviera tranquilo, subestimaba completamente a Guang Hong, para él, solo era un patético niño incapaz de usar un arma sin que le temblaran las manos, no mataría ni a una mosca, o al menos eso creía el ruso. Aproximadamente media hora luego de que llegaran Sara y Mila a la mansión, Seung Gil Lee apareció en la residencia Crispino, Georgi salió a su encuentro afuera de la mansión, extendiendo los brazos y sonriéndole.

-¡Seung Gil! Qué bueno verte de vuelta en tan poco tiempo ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? - le preguntó el ruso mientras le daba un abrazo que el coreano no correspondió, pero que tampoco rechazó; Georgi parecía bastante confiado y alegre.

-Sí, tengo unas buenas fotos - Seung sacó su celular del bolsillo, entregándoselo a su amigo, que lo desbloqueó y buscó la galería de fotografías.

-¡Estupendo! Ya quiero ver el estado en que quedó el cuerpo de Guang j... - observó atónito las fotos que tomó Seung, se quedó callado, en shock, esperaba ver a Guang muerto y sin la piel de su espalda en las fotografías, pero, lo que vio fue el cuerpo de Michele, mutilado y con los parpados hundidos como si no tuviera globos oculares; el teléfono comenzó a temblar junto con todo el cuerpo de Georgi.

-¿Qué pasa? - Seung Gil no entendía su reacción, creía que disfrutaría esas imágenes tanto como él, pues no era muy bueno comprendiendo algunas emociones, y Georgi no le había explicado tan bien sus intenciones, el coreano no sabía que Micky era importante para el ruso; Georgi intentó salir de su shock, alzando lentamente su vista, sus ojos llorosos y muy abiertos se posaron sobre Seung, sin rencores, más bien con mucha tristeza y desconcierto.

-Esto no es lo que planee... ¿Cómo pasó esto? ... - nunca quiso que Michele muriera, todo era una mentira para manipular a Guang Hong, para engañarlo, divertirse con él por un largo tiempo, para tenerlo en el bolsillo y deshacerse de él cuando quisiera. Dentro de la casa, Sara estaba recibiendo una llamada de sus subordinados, le informaron con un tono de pésame que encontraron el cuerpo de Emil Nekola en la casa de Livorno, y el de Michele Crispino a orillas de la carretera; un grito y los llantos de la italiana interrumpieron la charla de Georgi y Seung, ambos entraron corriendo y vieron a la chica llorando desconsoladamente de rodillas, Mila la abrazaba y los Feltsman la miraban llorar, agachando la cabeza, era obvio que había recibido la noticia que todos temían.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, Minami estaba en un hospital de Florencia, durmiendo sentado en un pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared; abrió los ojos poco a poco, se había quedado desde la tarde del día anterior en ese lugar, esperando noticas de Hikaru y Yuuto, y planeaba seguir ahí hasta saber si se encontraban bien; se levantó y se dirigió hacia unas enfermeras para saber si ya podía visitar a sus dos amigos, ellas le respondieron que aún estaban algo adormecidos, y que podía volver en la tarde para saber sobre su estado. El japonés se fue caminando hasta su hotel, tomó una ducha, se vistió con ropa limpia, desayunó y escribió una nota para Guang, pues este no estaba en el departamento y no se había comunicado mucho con él el día anterior, en el papel explicaba que se quedaría más tiempo en un hospital porque Hikaru y Yuuto estaban internados ahí, y que su estado era algo grave; salió de su casa dejándole un bocadillo a Guang Hong antes de partir, no sabía dónde estaba o si había comido algo, y aunque tratara de contactarlo no le respondía, los únicos que le dieron noticias de él fueron los Leroy, informándoles que había cumplido el objetivo y que se encontraba sano y salvo. Al regresar al hospital, esperó hasta las 4 de la tarde para ver a sus amigos internados, al entrar al cuarto donde ambos estaban, logró hablar un poco con Hikaru, que estaba algo mejor que Yuuto, quien estaba aún dormido.

-¿Se encuentran mejor? - preguntó preocupado, casi mueren por culpa de Seung Gil, y no pudieron disfrutar el ultimo día de fiesta gracias a esa inesperada situación.

-Algo... Pero hemos salido de peores situaciones - la voz de Hikaru se escuchaba algo rara, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por hablar, le dolía el estómago cada vez que lo hacía.

-¿Cuántas veces han estado cerca de la muerte?

-No me acuerdo...

-No es cierto, es la primera vez - respondió Yuuto con voz de sueño y dolor, acababa de despertar hace unos minutos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Calla, nosotros podemos con cualquier cosa, somos eternos - Hikaru parecía algo engreído, pero no era con una mala intención.

-¿Estas bien Yuuto kun? - Minami quería saber cómo se encontraba, Yuuto había sido el herido de mayor gravedad.

-¿Has sido golpeado en el estómago alguna vez, Minami san? - le respondió Yuuto.

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Imagínate sentir eso, cada vez que hablas - dijo Yuuto tocándose débilmente el estómago.

-En resumen, estas hecho mierda - le respondió Hikaru esbozando una sonrisa.

-No te esfuerces Yuuto kun... - Minami se tomaba el estado de su amigo con más seriedad.

-Lo peor ya pasó, ahora cállense y dejen de hablarme, me duele todo - Yuuto cerró los ojos con la intención de volver a dormir.

-Y dime Yuuto kun ¿Qué se siente quedar como colador? - le preguntó Hikaru en voz alta para que no se durmiera.

-Cállate.

-¿Te duele mucho? - Hikaru habló en un tono sarcástico para molestar a su amigo.

-¿Tu qué crees tonto? Silencio.

-¡Te perforaron hasta las orejas!

-Por qué no vas a que te perforen el... - Minami los hizo callar, tenía su celular en la oreja esperando a que alguien contestara.

-¿Por qué no me respondes Guang? Esto es raro...

-¿Hime sama se enojó contigo? - le preguntó Hikaru, algo extrañado.

-No lo creo, por eso es tan extraño que no responda - volvió a marcar su número al no tener éxito.

-Quizás tiene el celular descargado o algo, ahora guarden silencio - les dijo Yuuto volviendo a cerrar los ojos, Hikaru movía la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando algo que lanzarle a su amigo para seguir molestándolo, y Minami marcaba sin parar el número de Guang Hong para poder contactarlo.

Los Leroy y Guang estuvieron dando vueltas en sus vehículos por el camino hacia Florencia, haciendo tiempo para no levantar sospechas, aunque en el fondo sabían que existían muchas posibilidades de que hayan sido descubiertos; Guang Hong se quedó estacionado a orillas del río Arno, y la pareja abandonó el jeep, se metieron en un restaurante y se quitaron los disfraces; volvieron a su habitación del hotel con la intención de dormir un poco, pero recibieron una llamada de Leo, que les informó que Sara Crispino había citado a todos los invitados de su fiesta a una reunión urgente en su mansión, claramente eso era un mal augurio para todos.

-Ya jodimos amor - le dijo JJ a Isabella en un tono nervioso, pero esbozando una sonrisa.

-Puede que no, seamos positivos.

-Eso es imposible, lo vieron, el idiota salió disparando en vez de esperar a que ahuyentáramos a las recién casadas, ya lo tienen identificado y saben con quien se ha juntado.

-Pero eso metería en problemas solo al pequeño Minami, no veo en que nos perjudica.

-Sí que nos perjudica, si el mocoso habla, nosotros seremos los que estén en la mira, recuerda que la larva se unió a los yakuza "por recomendación de Jean Jaques Leroy".

-Mierda, tienes razón... - su esposo tomó su celular para llamar a Guang, que estaba apoyado en un puente, observando el río con melancolía.

-¡Hey enano, ya tenemos un pie en la tumba por tu culpa! - ese fue su saludo cuando Guang Hong contestó su llamada, el asiático agachó la cabeza desanimado.

-¿Qué pasó?... - le preguntó con un hilo de voz a Leroy, que seguía alterado.

-Saliste disparando contra Crispino cuando las dos chicas estaban en la casa de Livorno, te vieron, te identificaron, y ahora nos metiste en problemas a todos - esto deprimió más a Guang, que tenía los ojos llorosos desde hace un buen rato.

-Lo siento... No quería...

-No me interesan tus disculpas, de cualquier forma no podrás evitar que nos acribillen, muchas gracias pulga - parecía muy enojado y hasta se podría decir que hablaba en un tono de odio, Guang Hong respiró profundamente para controlar sus emociones y no comenzar a llorar mientras JJ lo escuchaba - dentro de una hora debemos reunirnos con esa bruja en su casa, y el que estará más jodido será Minami, si es que no nos delata antes - Guang abrió sus ojerosos ojos al escuchar eso, y empezó a temer por la vida de su amigo.

-Hay que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que le hagan daño a Minami, él ni siquiera ha tenido una gran participación en mis planes, tenemos que... - JJ interrumpió a Guang Hong.

-¿"Tenemos"? no señor, tu solito salvaras al japo, nosotros escaparemos mientras aún hay tiempo.

-JJ, estas siendo muy duro con él... - le dijo su mujer mientras este hablaba por teléfono.

-Al menos llamen a Minami advirtiéndole del peligro...

-En eso tienes razón, aunque eso de cualquier forma lo perjudicaría en su clan, en cualquier caso es mejor eso a que se muera.

-Me gustaría también limpiar su nombre...

-Jodete, no volveré a hacerte ningún favor, mocoso sin cerebro - el chino se mordió el labio, se sentía muy desdichado, y esa charla con JJ lo hacía sentir aun peor.

-No creí que habría consecuencias... - esa última palabra lo hizo sollozar al decirla, por supuesto que hubo consecuencias, y muy graves e irremediables, la muerte de Emil fue la peor de todas, se sentía tan despreciable y avergonzado, que no se atrevía a contestar las llamadas de Minami ¿Qué podría decirle para explicarse? ¿Cómo le diría que asesinó a un amigo y que por una imprudencia lo puso en peligro?

-Pues ya ves que si hubieron, estúpido - Leroy escuchó un sollozo de Guang, que trató de ocultar, luego de un largo silencio, el canadiense comenzó a preocuparse - ¿Qué te pasa?

-N-nada... - su voz sonó acongojada y suave, entrecortada por sollozos, derramaba lagrimas mirando el río hacia abajo.

-¿Estas llorando? - preguntó JJ; Isabella le quitó bruscamente el teléfono y se lo colocó en la oreja.

-Claro que está llorando puto capitán obvio - la mujer cambió su tono de voz a uno más suave y maternal para dirigirse a Guang Hong - bebé ¿Estas bien?

-No... lo siento... de verdad lo siento...

-Tranquilo pequeño, no le hagas caso al tonto que está a mi lado - Leroy puso mala cara, pero no se atrevió a replicarle a su esposa - nosotros te apoyaremos en todas tus decisiones, tu solo di que quieres hacer, y nosotros te ayudaremos, de cualquier forma, si no lo hiciéramos tendríamos problemas con Leo, no te aflijas por las boberías que dice JJ, ya lo conoces, le falta algo de materia gris y sensibilidad - a su marido no le pareció un comentario muy agradable, pero no podía hacer nada contra la voluntad de Isabella.

-Solo no quiero que lastimen a Minami, no quisiera causarle ningún problema, no solo me preocupa su vida, sino también su reputación, y las repercusiones que puede tener esto en su vida y su clan, es como si Leo fuera el que estuviera en peligro ¿Comprendes a que me refiero?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo me encargaré de eso, no te deprimas, relájate y despeja tu mente, en un rato más iremos a recogerte.

-Pero ¿Y mi moto?

-No te servirá, presiento que hoy necesitaremos algo más... blindado.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Nosotros ya los tenemos pisándonos los talones, lo mínimo que podríamos hacer es evitar que otras personas salgan perjudicadas.

-Debo admitirlo amor, tienes razón... - susurró Leroy mientras la escuchaba hablar.

-Espéranos ahí bebé, cargaremos el vehículo con todo lo necesario y te iremos a buscar, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego... y muchas gracias... de verdad... - cortó la llamada y se quedó apoyado en el puente, observó la pantalla de su celular, había una cantidad enorme de llamadas perdidas de Minami, las miró con tristeza y guardó su teléfono, quedándose en el mismo puente, observando el rio, su rostro ya estaba libre de sangre, mas no sus ropas, pero la poca gente que pasaba por ahí no lo notaba, pues él les estaba dando la espalda. La señora Leroy puso sus puños en su cintura con los codos flexionados, mirando a JJ como si lo estuviera regañando con la mirada.

-No me mires así preciosa, sabes que no soy la persona más empática cuando me enojo.

-Insensible de mierda, nuestro bebé acaba de matar por primera vez, y te pones a tratarlo de esa manera, no tienes ni un poco de delicadeza - se cruzó de brazos sin quitar su cara de enfado.

-Está bien, lo siento, no te enojes conmigo - su mujer seguía con los brazos cruzados, giró la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con JJ y empezó hacer pucheros - no te pongas así, ya me disculparé con el microbio, cuando estemos perdiéndonos en alguna parte del mundo.

-Hablando de eso... ¿Qué destino prefieres para perderte, Sudamérica, África o medio oriente?

-Me da igual, con tal de irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Necesitaremos un jet.

-Se lo robamos al jefe jefazo - lo dijo refiriéndose al padre de Leo - ¿No creo que nos recontrate de todos modos verdad? Podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje.

-Lo tiene estacionado en Fiesole, sería una lástima que alguien supiera como conducir esa cosa - Isabella se rió pensando en la reacción de su jefe.

-Hay que prepararnos ¿tenemos un jeep blindado?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Armas pesadas?

-Más que listas.

-¿Municiones?

-Espero que sean suficientes.

-¿Alguna bomba?

-Aquí presente, y también explosivas y de humo.

-¿Un rosario? - su mujer sacó uno que tenía escondido en su sostén.

-Listo para rezar por nuestro culo.

En la mansión, Sara ya estaba coordinando a sus guardias para que estuvieran preparados para acribillar a los culpables de la muerte de Michele y Emil luego de un interrogatorio, Yuri empujaba a su abuelo para que se escondiera en algún lugar seguro, pero este se rehusaba a esconderse, estaba curioso por la situación, y quería comprobar si de verdad el dulce muchacho asiático era el verdadero culpable de todo. Georgi lloraba sentado en el suelo, lleno de culpa y remordimiento por haber enviado a la muerte a su mejor amigo, Seung Gil le sostenía la caja de pañuelos con cara de fastidio mientras lo escuchaba lamentarse por haber estado tan confiado y por haber sido en parte causante de la muerte de Micky, al coreano le parecía patético y no dudaba en decírselo de vez en cuando, pero el ruso no lo escuchaba, seguía derramando lágrimas y sollozando por la perdida, llamándose idiota inconsciente, y Seung seguía ahí, para entregarle pañuelos, palmearle la espalda y corroborarle que efectivamente, era un idiota inconsciente.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y repletar el salón principal creando un gran círculo vacío en el centro, todos se preguntaban que estaba pasado y por qué las novias no estaban en su luna de miel, hasta que a alguien más observador se le ocurrió preguntar sobre el paradero de Michele Crispino, repartiendo rumores acertados que especulaban lo peor. Leo estaba entre esa gente al lado de sus padres, sudando con nerviosismo y tragando saliva, sabía que cabía una mínima posibilidad de que las cosas se pusieran en su contra; Minami llegó con el oyaji y un par de miembros de su clan de yakuzas, su poca comunicación con Guang lo había dejado algo desprevenido, no había recibido ninguna llamada de advertencia, así que la situación en la que se encontraba lo hacía estar confundido, claramente era una mala señal que Sara Crispino estuviera de vuelta tan pronto en su casa, empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero se controló para no parecer sospechoso. JJ, Isabella y Guang Hong llegaron en un jeep blindado a la mansión, el primero en bajar del vehículo fue Leroy, su mujer lo hizo solo después de que el entrara en la mansión, bajó del jeep y fingió caerse frente a los guardias, estos fueron en su ayuda, y Guang descendió del vehículo aprovechando la distracción, cargando una versión más pequeña de la gatling de JJ, la ametralladora de Isabella en la espalda, y su bolso deportivo; se metió entre un grupo de gente que estaban entrando en la casa, pasaba inadvertido frente a los guardias que no podían verlo entre ese grupo, pero esas personas notaron el armamento que tenía, aunque no le tomaron importancia, pues no estaban informados de lo que había ocurrido.

La señora Leroy entró en la residencia, pero no en el salón de la reunión, en cambio se quedó en el pasillo, se apoyó en la pared y tomó su celular, para abrir la aplicación que le permitía controlar las cámaras, de este modo Guang pudo caminar con más confianza y entregarle las armas pesadas a la chica, el estaría rondando por la mansión hasta que llegara el momento apropiado. JJ estaba dentro del salón, la reunión pudo comenzar cuando todos los invitados importantes estuvieron dentro, Sara se colocó en medio del enorme círculo para empezar a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros, ustedes se preguntarán por que no estoy tomando el crucero hacia mi luna de miel como todos se esperaban, y eso de seguro les da una mala señal, y tienen razón, pues debo comunicarles una terrible noticia - los murmullos en la sala se hicieron más fuertes, Minami y Leo contrajeron sus músculos con los nervios de punta - desde el inicio de las celebraciones, hubo un traidor entre todos nosotros, un muchacho asiático que se acercó a mi familia con la intención de lastimarnos, hoy a las 5 de la mañana, al llegar a mi casa en Livorno, ese muchacho, a quien muchos conocen como Guang Hong Aoyama, estaba esperándonos a mí y a mi esposa para asesinarnos, solo sobrevivimos gracias a la intervención de mi amigo Emil Nekola y mi hermano Michele, pero... desgraciadamente, ambos fallecieron en el lugar... - los murmullos se convirtieron en palabrerías de asombro, Sara intentaba mantenerse serena y seria al anunciar esto, aunque en el fondo quería echarse a llorar en los brazos de su chica; Minami se quedó petrificado, la noticia de la muerte de Emil lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, no podía creérselo - señor Nakamura, tengo entendido que ese muchacho es parte de su clan ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto? - todos voltearon a ver al oyaji, que sudaba nervioso, cualquier cosa podría ser usada en su contra, y todos los subordinados de Sara Crispino estaban preparados para atacar.

-Yo... ese mocoso se unió hace solo un mes, no tenía idea de sus intenciones, de seguro solo nos usó para acercarse, también somos unas victimas de sus engaños - dijo el líder yakuza con nerviosismo.

-Entonces, si es un miembro nuevo ¿Por qué estaba en todas las celebraciones? Creí que solo invitamos a los de mayor rango - refutó Mila con un tono acusador.

-La única razón por la que ese muchacho estaba aquí, es porque está bajo la protección de Minami Kenjirou - dijo el oyaji, sin intenciones de acusar a su sucesor, pero eso era inevitable; Sara hizo una seña y tres de sus hombres se acercaron a retener a Minami, que estaba asustado y en shock por la noticia que acababa de recibir, lo pusieron de rodillas agarrándolo de los brazos y el cabello.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, muchacho? - le preguntó Sara Crispino a Minami, flexionando las rodillas para quedar a su altura.

-Yo también conozco a Aoyama kun desde hace muy poco tiempo, no tengo nada que ver con sus asuntos personales... - respondió el japonés, asustado y tembloroso.

-Pero tú fuiste el que insistió a más no poder que ese mestizo se uniera al clan - le dijo uno de sus compañeros con desconfianza; Sara agarró del hombro a Minami y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo toser con dolor, lo agarró del flequillo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? Ese mocoso de mierda mató a mi hermano y a Emil, y tú le permitiste entrar en mi hogar - al escucharla, el japonés abrió los ojos atónito por esa revelación.

-No... es imposible, no conozco a Aoyama kun lo suficiente, pero... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que Guang haya matado a Emil - ¡el nunca mataría a un amigo! - recibió un puñetazo de Sara y su boca empezó a sangrar.

-Pues yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, Emil fue asesinado por ese imbécil.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Él era nuestro amigo! no es posib... - un nuevo puñetazo de la chica Crispino lo hizo quedarse callado con la boca sangrante.

-No me sorprendería que estuvieras más involucrado de lo que aparentas.

-¡Tiene razón! Ni él ni ese chico estuvieron ayer en el matrimonio - gritó uno de los invitados, entonces los guardias apuntaron a Minami, esperando recibir órdenes para fusilarlo.

-¡Esperen por favor! Yo no pude venir a la ceremonia porque estaba en el hospital con unos amigos - Sara se levantó y le dio una patada en la quijada, esto lo aturdió un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a defenderse - Hikaru Fujiwara y Yuuto Omiki, ellos son testigos de que lo que digo es verdad, estuve todo el día junto a ellos, estaban heridos, ¡yo no tuve nada que ver en los planes de Guang Hong!

-Puede que no, pero, en vista de que eres su amigo, podrías saber dónde se encuentra, o al menos, servir de cebo - le dijo Mila, e inmediatamente un par de hombres comenzaron a acercarse a Minami haciendo tronar sus dedos, él los miraba preocupado, aún seguía completamente desconcertado y dolido por la muerte de Emil, y esa situación solo lo hacía sentir más desesperación.

-¡Yo no sé dónde esta Guang! ¡Yo no sé nada! - los subordinados seguían caminando hacia él, todos estaban expectantes, y Leo apretada los puños con impotencia, si defendía a Minami, pondría en riesgo su propia vida, y la de su familia y organización, estaba en una lucha interna.

-¡! Esperen un momento!! - gritó JJ cuando se disponían a hacer ese improvisado "interrogatorio" a Minami -¡! Yo sé dónde está ese enano!! - todos miraron a Leroy, hasta los guardias que pretendían golpear a Minami.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe usted señor Jean Jaques? - preguntó Sara con interés y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, digamos que si no lo decía yo, lo iba a hacer el mocoso que tiene ahí de rodillas, ya tenía la soga al cuello, así que voy a confesar mis pecados ante usted, doña Sara - la mujer lo miró intrigada, al igual que muchos en la fiesta.

-¿Qué es lo que debe confesar?

-¿Cómo debería empezar mi confesión? Quizás diciéndole lo estúpida que es al desquitarse con un tonto igual de ingenuo que su amigo Nekola ¿No le recuerda mucho a ese tipo? Que en paz descanse - Sara abrió los ojos ofendida.

-¿Disculpe?

-Bueno, no puedo hacer esto solo, así que, amor ¿Por qué no entras a echarme una mano? - Isabella entró en el salón, trayendo sus armas preferidas y entregándole la gatling a su esposo; al verla, muchos en la fiesta sacaron sus pistolas - ahora sí, me siento con más confianza.

-¡! ¿Qué significa esto JJ?!! - gritó Leo, actuando como si no supiera nada, para así mantenerse libre de culpas ante esos mafiosos.

-Bueno jefazo, si me permiten explicarme en vez de apuntarme, con gusto les hablaría un poco de ese tal Guang Hong.

-¿Qué es lo que nos oculta, señor Leroy? - preguntó Mila con firmeza.

-¡Hey pulga ¿Cómo fue que conociste a ese niño?! - le gritó JJ a Minami, este estaba muy sorprendido, y eso ayudaba a que se viera como alguien inocente; incluso estando en shock, le siguió el juego a Leroy.

-Un tipo rubio del cartel "De la Iglesia" me contactó, diciéndome que venía de tu parte, y que estabas recomendando a un ex miembro del cartel para que se uniera a mi clan - dijo Minami con nerviosismo.

-¿Te dejaste engañar por una peluca? Jajaja, eres un tipo muy tonto - le respondió JJ riendo.

-¿Una peluca? - Sara se veía confundida.

-¡Así es! ¡Yo mismo recomendé a ese muchacho para que se uniera a los yakuza! ¡Ese chico nunca fue parte de ningún cartel! ¡Creyeron que el responsable era este japo enano! ¡Pero era yo, JJ! - todos quedaron conmocionados y volvieron a apuntarle a JJ - aunque de seguro se preguntan el por qué ¿Verdad?

-¡! JJ ¿Por qué los engañaste a todos? ¿Qué pretendías idiota?!! - gritó Leo siguiéndole la corriente a Leroy.

-Verán, el muchacho y yo somos amigos, y el rey JJ es un excelente amigo, tanto que ayudó al pequeño a cumplir una venganza que involucra a los Crispino y a los Feltsman ¿Me recordará con una vestimenta árabe, verdad señor Popovich?

-Vaya, ahora tiene algo de sentido lo que dices - respondió el ruso.

-Ahora, en vista de que de cualquier forma todo apuntaría en mi contra, no me quedó otra más que confesar, pero con estilo - JJ colocó sus dedos formando dos jotas - ¡It's JJ style! - Sara extendió su brazo como señal para los que pretendían disparar, pues Leroy no le servía muerto.

-Entrégate Jean Jaques Leroy, debes responder mis preguntas y decirnos donde está el tipo que mató a mi hermano y a Emil - justo en ese momento, la alarma antirrobos sonó escandalosamente por todo el lugar, JJ e Isabella sonrieron por el oportuno ruido que indicaba que empezaría la acción.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Si el muchacho está, aquí y ahora.

Guang observaba a los invitados desde el segundo piso, que tenía una baranda desde la cual podía ver el salón principal y a todos los que estaban presentes, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, y cuando lo hicieron, el asiático lanzó serenamente 5 bombas de humo que tenía en la mano, estas cayeron en medio de la sala y crearon una densa nube que no les permitía ver nada; Guang Hong se lanzó desde el segundo piso, cayendo dentro del humo y perdiéndose entre el. Gritos de dolor se escucharon seguidos de un aterrador silencio, esto se repetía una y otra vez, Yakov observó a uno de los guardias que estaba a su lado, apenas se distinguía por el intenso humo, pero logró notar que se retorcía de dolor en el piso, el mocoso que mató a Crispino le había cortado un brazo, la gran mayoría de los subordinados que apuntaban con sus armas sufrieron el mismo destino. Los Leroy, Sara y muchos invitados se habían echado en el suelo para evitar las balas disparadas a ciegas que podrían lastimarlos, algunos trataron de salir corriendo, pero Isabella había trancado todas las salidas, exceptuando la puerta que usó para entrar al salón; la densa nube de humo era tan espesa que nadie lograba ver nada, solo Guang sabía perfectamente que hacer, cortando algunos brazos y piernas con su espada, en busca de dos personas que deseaba asesinar. Antes de buscar a Yurio y a Georgi entre la multitud, se topó con Leo, que cubría su nariz, era uno de los pocos que seguía de pie sin cubrirse; Guang Hong se le acercó, y osadamente juntó sus labios con los de su novio, en un rápido pero dulce beso; se fue rápidamente, perdiéndose en el humo, y Leo tocó suavemente sus labios, sonriendo.

Pronto la nube empezaría a disiparse, debía actuar rápido y acabar con esos dos rusos; divisó a Nikolai Plisetsky y sacó su pistola, se acercó sigilosamente al anciano apuntándole con el arma; al verlo, Yuri entró en pánico, a su lado estaba Georgi, agachado para cubrirse, este observó a Yurio, quien se disponía a interponerse entre Guang y su abuelo, pues temía que el asiático le disparase, como se veía que tramaba a simple vista; rápidamente, Georgi se lanzó encima de Yuri, cayendo al suelo y rodando junto a él, esquivando una bala de Guang Hong a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?! ¡Quiere matar a mi abuelo! - le gritó el rubio, indignado por haber sido tumbado por su "hermano".

-¡No seas estúpido Yuratchka! ¡Él te quiere a ti! - Guang clavó su espada en la pantorrilla de Georgi, y luego lo hizo en el muslo - ¡!!Ahhhh!!! - apuñaló el costado del estómago de Georgi lentamente, disfrutando de sus gritos de dolor - ¡Yuratchka, huye maldición!

-¡Ya basta bastardo! - Yurio se lanzó sobre Guang Hong agarrando sus brazos para dejarlo inmóvil y sin poder usar sus armas, pero el asiático le dio una gran patada que lo hizo caer de espaldas en el piso; Yuri vio la muerte de frente por un momento, Guang iba a atravesarlo con su espada, apretó los ojos para no ver su propia muerte, pero al notar que no ocurría nada, volvió a abrirlos; observó perplejo que Georgi estaba frente a él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, recibiendo una puñalada en la espalda; Guang Hong no quiso atravesarlo por completo, le parecía más satisfactorio mover el filo en vertical, creando una gran grieta sangrante en la espalda de Georgi.

-Hermanito... ¿Estas bien?... - se desplomó semi inconsciente, Yurio estaba sentado, así que el mentón de Georgi quedó apoyado en su hombro; Guang se disponía a darle el golpe definitivo al ruso, pero la nube ya estaba desapareciendo, los guardias que quedaban pudieron ver al chino, entonces Isabella se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo a agarrar a Guang Hong de sus ropas, arrastrándolo a toda velocidad hacia la salida mientras JJ disparaba con su gatling para evitar que lastimaran a su esposa. Yuri colocó suavemente sus manos en la espalda de Georgi, las levantó y observó por un momento, estaban llenas de sangre; mientras Guang y los Leroy salían de la habitación, Yurio empezó a derramar lágrimas, asustado por el estado de su hermano.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor hagan algo! ¡Ayúdenlo por favor! - les gritaba Yuri a todos, llorando y abrazando a Georgi.

-No te preocupes... Yuratchka... esto es solo un rasguño, he salido de situaciones peores... no seas llorón mocoso... - el rubio lo abrazó derramando otro par de lágrimas y siguió llamando por ayuda, pocas veces esos dos rusos se demostraban afecto, lo cual no significaba que no lo sintieran, usualmente peleaban y se insultaban, pero en el fondo si se preocupaban por el otro.

Los Leroy y Guang Hong corrían por los pasillos en dirección a su auto, los guardias, los yakuzas, Minami y Leo los perseguían apuntándoles con sus pistolas, ni ellos ni JJ se atrevían a abrir fuego hasta que estuvieran en campo abierto; Leo y Minami solo aparentaban querer atraparlos, con la intensión de guardar las apariencias y no ser acusados. Llegaron a la entrada y saltaron la escalera hasta llegar al piso y correr lo más rápido posible hasta su jeep, se quedaron disparando contra los hombres que los perseguían, que se ocultaban en los pilares del frontis, sus dos amigos colados entre los subordinados disparaban, pero fallando los tiros apropósito; Guang disparaba sin remordimientos contra esas personas, su mirada se cruzó con la de Minami, el japonés se veía afligido, cuestionándose si de verdad Guang Hong había matado a Emil, estaba muy confundido y dolido por esa noticia, y si Guang resultaba ser el asesino, entonces, pondría en duda para siempre la lealtad del chino; Guang Hong seguía preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo japonés, extendió su palma, mas no su brazo, dándole una sutil señal a Minami, que significaba: Por favor, ven conmigo. Minami lo observó, captando el mensaje, quiso dar un paso, pero inmediatamente retrocedió, confundido y desconfiado; se negó con la cabeza, no seguiría a Guang hasta que le explicara todo el asunto de la muerte de Emil.

El asiático se resignó y se subió rápidamente al jeep junto con JJ e Isabella, estos aceleraron al máximo, los hombres de los Crispino y algunos yakuzas tomaron sus vehículos para perseguirlos, el portón estaba cerrado, pero eso no le impidió a Leroy tumbarlo violentamente producto de la velocidad de su jeep. Estaban siendo perseguidos en el camino directo a Fiesole, donde estaba el avión de la familia "De la Iglesia" que usarían para escapar del país, JJ conducía, Isabella disparaba desde la escotilla, y Guang Hong estaba sentado mirando su celular, quería hablar con Minami y tratar de explicarse antes de tomar el jet; Leroy regañaba como siempre al asiático, diciéndole que perdió un buen trabajo por su culpa y que no recibiría más remuneración que la que le diera Leo; Guang abrió su bolso deportivo y le enseñó su contenido a JJ, este se quedó gratamente sorprendido y no dijo nada más en contra del chino; había millones en efectivo y muchas joyas en el bolso, Guang Hong dijo con una sonrisa: cortesía de Sara Crispino. Luego de eso, volvió a sentarse y desbloquear su celular para hablar por mensaje de texto con Minami.

-Minami, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿Luego de que ignoraste todas mis llamadas durante todo el día?

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención...

-Guang ¿Es verdad lo que dijeron en la reunión?

-¿Qué cosa?...

-¿Tuviste algo que ver en la muerte de Emil? - Guang Hong no contestó por al menos un minuto, después solo escribió puntos suspensivos en el mensaje - ¿Tuviste algo que ver en la muerte de nuestro amigo? Contesta.

-Yo...

-Dime que no es verdad... ¿En serio mataste a Emil? - Guang volvió a contestar con puntos suspensivos, indicando que era incapaz de encontrar las palabras para confesar su crimen - no... no puedo creerlo...

-Minami por favor, déjame explicarte...

-No quiero explicaciones, déjame en paz.

-¡Por favor escúchame!

Isabella llamó a Guang Hong, pidiendo relevo por la falta de munición, este tuvo que dejar su celular de lado y tomar otra arma; se asomó en la escotilla, era la primera vez que disparaba contra automóviles en movimiento, no le pareció tan difícil, pues logró atravesar algunos parabrisas con las balas, pero eran demasiados, intentó pincharle las ruedas a esos vehículos, pero estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos; descendió y tomó su bolso, lanzando todas las bombas de humo que tenía a la mano una por una, para imposibilitar la vista de esos tipos aun estando en movimiento, le gritó a JJ que virara para tomar un camino alternativo antes de que se disipara todo el humo, y cuando este le hizo caso, lanzó una granada que explotó cerca de algunos de los autos, que habían bajado la velocidad por el humo, esta acción los condenó, pues solo algunos de sus perseguidores pudieron seguirlos luego de la explosión definitiva. Siguieron su camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el jet, tenían una gran ventaja por sobre los subordinados de Sara, y Guang pudo continuar con la charla que dejó inconclusa, logrando ver el mensaje que le había dejado el japonés antes de que tuviera que ir a disparar.

-No tengo nada que escuchar.

-Lamento la tardanza, tuve que defender nuestro vehículo...

-No me interesa.

-Minami, por favor...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando conocimos a Emil? - Guang Hong escribió puntos suspensivos, derramando lagrimas - ¡Te dije que si solo querías usarlo, no le dieras falsas esperanzas, y ahora mira lo que pasó!

-¡Minami por favor, tienes que escucharme!

-Ya es tarde.

-¡Te lo suplico!

-No te hagas la victima ahora, asesino - Guang comenzó a llorar, desesperado por esa charla.

-¡Por favor, déjame explicarme!

-¡No!

-¡Te lo imploro!

-Ya déjame en paz...

-¡Todo tiene una explicación, te lo juro!

-¡Solo muérete ya, traicionero!

Guang Hong no contestó mas, no paraba de llorar, destruido por perder a dos amigos en tan poco tiempo, no podía intentar justificarse, creía que sería muy hipócrita de su parte, pensaba que ese era el trato que debía recibir ahora, que eso era lo justo para alguien como él. Minami se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, llorando con rabia y cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos; a su lado llegó Sara acompañada de Yakov, Lilia y Mila; Georgi y Yuri estaban en el hospital, así que no pudieron increpar al japonés junto al resto de la familia; le dijeron a Minami que él era en parte culpable por lo que había ocurrido, pretendían darle una golpiza, pero el oyaji intervino en su favor, diciendo que en los clanes yakuzas de Japón había castigos especiales para diferentes tipos de errores, y que él y los suyos se encargarían de proporcionarle el correspondiente escarmiento a Minami al regresar a su país. Los Leroy y Guang llegaron con tiempo de sobra al avión, corrieron hasta la nave y se metieron dentro, Isabella tocaba el panel de control para preparar el despegue, JJ era el copiloto, y Guang Hong el solitario pasajero, que aprovechó el desolado ambiente para derramar sus lágrimas y desahogar su profundo remordimiento reprimido. El despegue estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero algo salió mal, cuando estaban iniciando el vuelo, uno de los yakuza que estaba metido en la persecución tomó un rpg y disparó contra el avión, Isabella trató de virar bruscamente, pero aun así el proyectil chocó contra una de las turbinas, no la rompió, pero definitivamente eso acarrearía futuros problemas.

Los subordinados de Sara la llamaron informándole del posible fallo que tendría el jet que Leroy le robó a la familia "De la Iglesia", la mujer le comunicó esto a todos los que estaban cerca de ella, el padre de Leo empezó a maldecir en español al enterarse de que se robaron su avión, Minami mantenía la cabeza agachada, reprimiendo su preocupación por Guang Hong, pues seguía profundamente furioso con él y no quería sentir compasión. Muchos, entre ellos el oyaji, Minami, Leo y sus padres se quedaron en la mansión, esperando noticias de los fugitivos. Sara ordenó a sus hombres que tomaran algunos helicópteros para perseguir al jet, o al menos verificar si se había estrellado en algún lugar; luego de eso, la chica Crispino se fue a su habitación, quería estar sola y dejar salir sus emociones, se había forzado a estar seria y fría, pero lo que más deseaba era llorar por la muerte de dos personas importantes para ella; Mila la siguió para apoyarla en el difícil momento, y ambas quedaron atónitas al ver que la habitación de Sara estaba hecha un desastre, sus joyas desaparecieron junto con el dinero de su caja fuerte, el asesino de Micky y Emil le había robado descaradamente mientras ella daba la charla.

-Maldito... - Sara se sentó en su cama cubriéndose sus llorosos ojos con las manos, sollozando antes de comenzar a llorar llena de tristeza.

-Espero que ese avión falle y que se estrelle ese idiota - Mila abrazó a su pareja besándole la cabeza - No llores amor...

-No solo me quitó a Michele y a Emil, sino que también me roba frente a mis narices ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?... - su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

-Tranquila mi princesa, ese tipo pagara por lo que hizo, no te alteres más, le hará daño al bebé...

-No tiene sentimientos... usó a Emil todo este tiempo, y luego lo mató, con solo imaginar lo que sintió en el momento de su muerte, siento que se me rompe el corazón...

-Amor... - la pelirroja abrazó delicadamente a su esposa y luego le secó las lágrimas.

-Lo odio, por su culpa mi hermano está muerto, por su culpa muchas vidas se perdieron, por su culpa Micky no pudo conocer a su sobrino, y Emil no pudo conocer a su... - se quedó callada de golpe, casi revela un importante secreto, sin embargo, su acción no impidió que Mila escuchara esas últimas palabras.

-¿Emil no pudo conocer a su... que? - preguntó su esposa en un tono serio.

-A su... como decirlo... - Sara parecía extremadamente nerviosa.

-¿Su qué? - La pelirroja tenía una expresión de sospecha, y su novia, al no saber qué contestar, comenzó a temblar prolongando un incómodo silencio - dime que no es verdad...

-Yo... - Mila se levantó de la cama y salió caminando furiosa en dirección a la puerta - ¡Mila espera!

-No, no sé si pueda perdonarte esto...

-¡Créeme que no tuve opción! ¡Ya sabias como era Micky! ¡Solo pude aprovechar para cumplir nuestro sueño cuando él estaba ebrio!

-No era tan importante como para que hicieras algo así de estúpido, ya no te creo nada - Sara se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su esposa.

-Por favor... sabes que solo te amo a ti... eso no significó nada...

-Muy tarde, no sé si podré perdonar esta infidelidad...

-No... no me abandones ahora... - Sara lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando a Mila - te necesito... - el rostro de la pelirroja se suavizó, quizás estaba dolida por esa revelación, pero su pareja estaba completamente devastada, le daba lastima verla así de vulnerable - no me dejes...

-Está bien... ya podremos hablar de esto luego de los funerales, ahora quiero apoyarte - abrazó a la italiana acariciando su cabeza y su suave cabello - lo necesitas...

El jet ya llevaba dos horas de vuelo, la turbina amenazaba con dejar de funcionar e Isabella mantenía el control volando manualmente el gran avión; Guang estaba sentado, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su enorme culpa y el hecho de haber perdido tanto a Emil como a Minami le provocaron un llanto desesperado de al menos una hora mientras viajaban. JJ repetía como un perico cosas que su mujer ya sabía, le decía: la turbina está fallando, los motores pueden detenerse, ¿Tenemos paracaídas suficientes?, esto se está sobrecalentando y puede explotar, no funciona el piloto automático; lo único que dijo que le resultó útil a Isabella fue: abre la puerta antes de que todos los sistemas fallen. Le hizo caso, abriendo la puerta del avión antes de que el motor se apagara; una fuerte ráfaga de viento asustó a Guang Hong, que soltó un grito y se sujetó del asiento que tenía delante para no ser levantado por esa corriente; JJ abrió la puerta para comprobar cómo se encontraba el asiático.

-Y salió volando - le dijo Leroy a su pareja.

-¡!¿Qué?!! - su esposo empezó a reírse.

-Es broma, está ahí - Isabella soltó los controles y tomó los paracaídas; corrieron rápidamente antes de que el avión se fuera en picada.

-¡Bebé, ponte esto! - le lanzó una mochila con paracaídas a Guang, que estaba confundido y asustado por esa situación; los cabellos de todos los presentes volaban con las corrientes de aire, y se sujetaban de los asientos para mantenerse de pie ahora que el avión estaba inclinado y cayendo; la chica le entregó unos remos y una cajita que contenía una balsa a su marido, y Guang se aferró a su bolso, olvidando su celular en el asiento.

-¡Pero yo no sé usar esto! - le gritó el asiático asustado, la señora Leroy le quitó el paracaídas y se lo pasó a JJ, abrazó firmemente a Guang Hong desde atrás y se acercó a la puerta poniendo un pie en el espaldar de un asiento y el otro en el inclinado piso del jet - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - la mujer se acercó aún más a la puerta abierta, Guang entró en pánico al notar la cantidad de metros que los separaba del mar - ¡! Espera, aun no estoy listo!!

Sin hacerle caso, la mujer se lanzó al vacío con Guang Hong apretado contra su cuerpo, sujetado desde las costillas por uno de los brazos de la mujer; el pequeño chino dio un gran grito al lanzarse junto a Isabella, detrás de ellos se lanzó JJ cargando la caja con la balsa en uno de sus brazos, y los remos sujetados firmemente entre sus piernas; Guang tenía los ojos apretados, solo los abrió cuando sintió que la caída se hizo lenta de golpe; la señora Leroy había desplegado el paracaídas, y ahora caían con mucha más lentitud que el avión, que se hizo añicos estrellándose en el mar. Cayeron en el agua, Leroy quedó unos metros más allá, abrió la caja y la balsa se desplegó, la agarró con una mano, y con la otra lanzó los remos dentro del bote; se subió dentro y remó lo las rápido que pudo hasta su esposa y Guang; se metieron dentro de la balsa y JJ tomó el bolso de Guang Hong, lo abrió y comenzó a besar los fajos de dinero.

-¡Bendito seas chino! Está todo intacto ¡Te luciste hoy! - le decía enérgicamente el canadiense a Guang.

-JJ... - susurró su chica con tono de preocupación.

-¡Y yo que te regañé tanto! Sabrás perdonarme ¡Hoy estuviste genial mocoso!

-JJ... - volvió a decir Isabella, intentando llamar sutilmente la atención de su pareja.

-¡Definitivamente eres un amuleto de la suerte, pequeña pulga!

-¡JJ! - le gritó su esposa, Leroy dejó sus halagos cuando vio a Guang Hong, mirando al cielo con la cabeza apoyada en los costados de la balsa; esa era la última fase de su enorme pesadumbre, ya ni siquiera podía llorar, solo miraba un punto fijo en el cielo, con los ojos hinchados e irritados por las lágrimas, con el corazón hecho pedazos y la mente en blanco -Bebé... ¿Estas bien? - Guang la miró con sus ojos sin vida ni brillo, podría haberse quedado inmóvil, pero un impulso lo hizo dejarse caer en los brazos de Isabella, no podía llorar, pero necesitaba sentirse protegido entre los brazos de alguien que le recordara a su madre; JJ no dijo nada, solo lo miró apenado y empezó a remar, alejándose de los restos del avión, que flotaban a varios metros de ellos, estaban cerca de un archipiélago y lograron divisar una isla en la distancia, tardarían en llegar hasta ahí, pero al menos había tierra a la vista.

En la madrugada llegaron los helicópteros al lugar donde se había estrellado el jet, iluminaban el mar en busca de ese avión, y cuando vieron sus restos destruidos, los hombres llamaron a Sara, los problemas con la señal hicieron que la mujer solo captara las palabras: "restos" "estrelló" , "cuerpos" y "están muertos", cuando el realidad el mensaje completo era: "encontramos los restos del jet que se estrelló, pero no hay rastro de cuerpos, no sabemos si están muertos". La jefa de los Crispino suspiró aliviada y le comunicó a todos los presentes que le habían confirmado que Guang Hong, Jean Jaques e Isabella Leroy fallecieron cuando el avión en el cual viajaban sufrió una falla, haciendo que cayeran al mar. Leo y Minami se quedaron congelados y horrorizados por la noticia, no podía ser verdad, no era posible que estuvieran muertos; el japonés se fue lentamente hacia el patio, cayó de rodillas frente al jardín de flores, sentía una enorme culpa que lo hacía derramar amargas lágrimas a los pies de las flores, había perdido a Emil y a Guang, y lo último que le dijo a este fue la palabra: muérete.

Leo se dirigió al baño, caminando con lentitud, su cara tenía los ojos muy abiertos, en completo shock, ¿De verdad había perdido al amor de su vida y a sus más fieles aliados? ¿Su amado Guang Hong en verdad estaba muerto?; se encerró en una de las cabinas de los baños, puso sus manos en su boca para ahogar sus sollozos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Paralelamente, Guang y los Leroy llegaron remando a una isla iluminada por las luces de su pueblo, tuvieron mucha suerte de llegar a una isla habitada, más tarde se enterarían de que estaban en Miconos, en el mar egeo.

-¿Tienes tu teléfono mocoso? Creo que aquí si hay señal para hacer una llamada, y mi celular se echó a perder cuando caímos al mar - le dijo JJ, Guang Hong tocó todos sus bolsillos en busca de su celular.

-Oh no, lo dejé en el avión...

-¿Tú tienes el tuyo amor?

-Por supuesto, el mío es a prueba de agua - la señorita Leroy le entregó su teléfono a su esposo, y este marcó el número de Leo, interrumpiendo su llanto; al ver que Isabella lo estaba llamando, Leo sintió un golpe de esperanza, contestando enérgicamente la llamada.

-¡¿Están bien?! - les preguntó sin medir su voz por la alegría.

-Claro que estamos bien jefe - le contestó JJ, logrando que las últimas lágrimas que derramó Leo fueran de felicidad - eso incluye a tu "angelito" - imitó el apodo que le dio Leo a su pareja, que solía decirle en español, un idioma que sonaba gracioso cuando salía de la boca de Leroy.

-¡Quiero hablar con él! - JJ le entregó el celular a Guang, a este le brillaban los ojos, deseaba escuchar otra vez la voz de su amado.

-Leo... - Guang Hong sonrió con los ojos brillantes por sus lágrimas de emoción.

-Mi amor... me tenías tan preocupado, todos creyeron que no volverías, incluyéndome... - Leo dejó salir su ultimo sollozo - gracias al cielo que estas bien... - Guang Hong se alejó de los Leroy y se sentó a orillas de la playa, para hablar en privado con su novio.

-No llores cariño... todo está bien, no me pasó nada, y volveremos a vernos...

-Por un momento creí que no volvería a estar junto a ti... tuve tanto miedo de perderte...

-No me perderás Leo, eso nunca... - derramó un par de lágrimas mientras le hablaba a su pareja - imagina que estoy frente a ti, secando tus lágrimas y besando tus labios...

-Imagina que estoy junto a ti, tocando tu mano y besando tu hermosa carita... - Guang se sonrojó y secó sus lágrimas, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando a Leo besándolo delicadamente en el rostro - nunca dimensioné que sentiría si te perdiera para siempre, y acabo de probar esa experiencia, es lo más horrible que he sentido... no puedo vivir sin ti, mi ángel...

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti... te amo tanto...

-Te amo más, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo... - Leo imaginó que Guang Hong estaba frente a él, besándolo con sus pequeños y suaves labios; el asiático extendió su cuerpo en la arena, escuchando relajado las dulces palabras de amor de su pareja, suspirando sin parar por todo el cariño que emanaba la voz detrás del teléfono. Isabella y JJ lo observaban algunos metros más allá.

-Oh mierda, ahora solo le falta hacer el amor con el teléfono - dijo Leroy, su mujer le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca.

-No digas tonterías, están felices, y yo también lo estoy, esto de seguro ayudará a nuestro bebé, luego del accidente que tuvo con su amigo, necesita mucho apoyo, así que no te pongas a regañarlo a cada minuto ¿Entendiste?

-Si amor, lo sé, no lo volveré a hacer.

Pasó un día luego de que dieran por muerto a Guang y a los Leroy; Sara, Mila, Yakov, Lilia, Josef Karpisek, Celestino Cialdinni, Leo y varios invitados más estaban en el cementerio de mausoleos, en el funeral de Emil y Michele; Yurio y Georgi seguían en el hospital, por lo cual no pudieron asistir a la triste ceremonia que despediría a dos de los miembros más importantes para la mafia Crispino; Sara lloraba desconsoladamente, vestida de negro, posada sobre el féretro de Micky; la italiana recordaba todos los momentos que pasó junto a su hermano y Emil, Michele solía protegerla de todo, la curaba si se lastimaba, la abrazaba si lloraba, regañaba y peleaba hasta con las personas más fuertes, solo por ella; Emil también estaba presente en su memoria, siempre fue tan alegre, tan comprensivo y dulce, incluso en sus momentos de torpeza, para ella, era imposible mirarlo con malos ojos, era imposible despreciarlo como lo hacían otros, porque Emil era su segundo ángel, aquel fiel amigo de la infancia que llegó a ellos de forma tan peculiar, pero que a pesar de eso, jamás los hubiera abandonado. Minami observaba escondido detrás de otro mausoleo, no fue invitado al funeral de su amigo, pero el oyaji le había permitido ver por unos minutos el entierro de Emil, antes de tomar un avión de regreso a Japón; ahí estaba lo último que quedaba de su gigantón amigo, encerrado en un ataúd, cuando lo más justo sería que estuviera vivo, consolando a Sara Crispino, quizás también viviendo junto a su verdadera familia, dándole esperanzas a los demás y sonriéndoles con esa sincera y adorable sonrisa tan propia de él; Minami vio con lágrimas en los ojos como Emil era metido dentro del mausoleo junto a Michele Crispino, vio como ese féretro iba desapareciendo de su vista, mas no de su mente; se secó las lágrimas y se fue caminando hasta el auto de su jefe, para partir de vuelta a su tierra natal.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Yakov y Lilia se dirigieron al hospital donde Georgi estaba internado, se veían más serios que de costumbre; llegaron a la habitación de la clínica, al entrar vieron a Yuri, sentado en una silla, con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en la camilla, durmiendo profundamente mientras Georgi jugaba con sus rubios cabellos de forma delicada, para no despertarlo. Cuando vio entrar a sus padres, palmeó suavemente la cabeza de Yurio para que despertara, y este lo hizo sobresaltándose un poco, ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando Yakov y Lilia los empezaron a mirar con los brazos cruzados.

-Queremos una explicación, de ambos - les dijo Yakov en un tono serio y molesto.

-¿Sobre qué? - respondió Yuri, que seguía despertando y frotando sus ojos.

-Recuerdo muy bien que según ustedes, habían distinguido perfectamente la apariencia del muchacho que se metió a nuestra casa en abril - Lilia habló de forma acusadora, y Georgi y Yurio tragaron saliva.

-B-bueno madre, no lo vimos tan detalladamente como para saber que estaría aquí - contestó Georgi lleno de nervios.

-No finjas Georgi, de nada te sirve - le dijo la mujer, hablando severamente.

-¡!¿Qué rayos pretendían dejando que ese mocoso se diera vueltas por la casa de los Crispino?!! - les gritó Yakov completamente furioso.

-Y-yo, puedo explicarlo - Georgi estaba muy angustiado y nervioso, pero Yuri estaba peor, pues ni siquiera podía hablar.

-¿Querías aprovechar el matrimonio de Mila para acabar con los Crispino? ¿Pretendías que ese muchacho los matara para que tuviéramos "más control" en Italia, verdad? - Lilia sonaba cada vez más amenazadora.

-No digas eso madre, eso sería una decisión estúpida e innecesaria - le respondió Georgi sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Desleales - dijo secamente Yakov.

-Me decepcionas Yuratchka - Lilia se dirigió a Yurio y este no supo que responder, no le salía la voz.

-Bueno, Yuratchka solo cometió el error de no decir nada, yo fui el que tenía planeado algo más... elaborado, por así decirlo - Georgi trataba de mantenerse sereno ante esa situación poco favorable.

-¿Qué plan? - Yakov le echó una mirada asesina a su hijo.

-El muchacho se veía patético e inútil, quise divertirme a su costa, haciéndole creer que estaba de su parte, cuando en realidad todo el tiempo estuve jugando con él; el día del matrimonio, le advertí a Emil y a Michele que Sara estaba en peligro y los envié a Livorno con algunos hombres, mi intención era que tuvieran refuerzos, pero, algo falló - Yakov y Lilia lo miraron más que furiosos, si Georgi no hubiera estado herido, le habrían dado una golpiza inolvidable.

-¡! Que irresponsable pedazo de mierda!! - le gritó Yakov hecho una furia.

-Los dos están desheredados hasta que logren compensar lo que provocaron.

-¡!¿Huh?!! - gritaron Yuri y Georgi al unísono.

-Dentro de poco empezaremos a buscar a Víctor, para que se encargue de lo que ustedes no pueden encargarse - sentenció Lilia - vámonos Yakov - su esposo la siguió, saliendo de la habitación del hospital y dejando a Yurio y Georgi completamente anonadados.

Anocheció en Miconos, Guang Hong, JJ e Isabella habían utilizado una mínima parte del dinero robado para pagar su hospedaje en la isla; Guang dormía en el sillón del cuarto del hostal, se movía sin parar, sus sueños no lo ayudaban a estar tranquilo. En uno de esos sueños, Emil se le acercaba sonriendo mientras él retrocedía, lleno de temor y vergüenza; su amigo le decía que no tuviera miedo, y que debía descansar por el agitado día de ayer; Guang Hong apretó sus parpados, sintió la barba de Emil posarse sobre su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello mientras el checo lo abrazaba diciendo: Tranquilo Guang, lo malo ya pasó, no tienes que preocuparte, yo ya te perdoné, pero, parece que él no. En ese momento, apareció Minami a un par de metros, justo frente a sus ojos; Emil desapareció y Guang Hong comenzó a temblar cuando Minami sacó su katana para atacarlo; se repetía una y otra vez mientras sacaba su espada para defenderse: No... no otra vez... por favor no...; Minami corrió para atacarlo y Guang dejó caer su espada, prefería morir antes que volver a hacerle daño a un amigo; la katana se enterró en su pecho, haciéndolo temblar de dolor, su amigo japonés lo miraba sin compasión, moviendo su sable en diagonal para hacer un enorme corte en el torso de Guang Hong; una voz en la distancia no paraba de llamarlo mientras se desangraba llorando: ¡Bebé! ¡Bebé! ¡Despierta!

Isabella lo movía para despertarlo, los gritos y sollozos de Guang la habían despertado sumamente preocupada; al verla, el pequeño asiático la abrazó llorando, ella le acarició la cabeza dulcemente y le dijo que solo fue una pesadilla, y que debía volver a dormir; le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y volvió a la cama con su esposo, ambos se miraron preocupados por el estado de Guang Hong, sabían que luego de matar a Emil Nekola, el estaría atormentado por un largo tiempo. La señora Leroy despertó de golpe a las 6 de la mañana, un presentimiento la obligó a despertar, se levantó rápidamente, despertando también a JJ y poniéndose una bata; corrió hasta la sala de estar, y vio que Guang había desaparecido; salió a la calle a toda velocidad, y logró distinguir al pequeño cerca de un muelle.

-¡Bebé! ¡Espera! - Guang Hong se giró a verla, su carita melancólica parecía suplicar: por favor, no me detengas.

-Lo siento Isabella, tengo que irme...

-¡No tienes que hacerlo! En tu estado debes estar acompañado, vuelve a la casa por favor.

-Tengo que estar solo, es lo único que merezco...

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No sigas culpándote y sufriendo! ¡Quédate con nosotros! - Guang le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

-Jamás entenderías lo que siento, no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo cumplir mis planes por cuenta propia - la mujer se quedó parada sin saber que decir - gracias por todo, siento causarles tantos problemas...

-Bebé... ven con nosotros... - el asiático pretendía irse, pero tanto el como la señora Leroy se voltearon al escuchar unos fuertes pasos acercándose a toda velocidad; JJ corría furiosamente hacia Guang Hong, era tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

-¡!!!Guang Hong!!!! - Leroy le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al pequeño asiático - ¡!!Espabila!!! - Guang se quedó algo aturdido y tocó su adolorida mejilla - ¡Sé que no he sido muy comprensivo contigo! ¡Sé que siempre te regaño y te digo insultos como apodo! ¡Pero odio que estés así de deprimido y tonto! - El chino se quedó viéndolo, sorprendido y sin palabras - ¡Estas dolido por lo que pasó, y lo entiendo, pero debes meterte en la cabeza que solo fue un accidente! ¡Odio a los mocosos que creen que quedándose solos solucionaran algo! ¡Perdí un trabajo por ti, arriesgue mi culo por ti! ¡No me hagas arrepentirme, porque en realidad nunca me he arrepentido de ayudarte! - los ojos de Guang Hong se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo, Isabella se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y darle un abrazo acariciando su cabeza.

-Solo fue un accidente bebé... no sufras, nosotros te ayudaremos a seguir adelante, solo no te separes de nosotros... - Guang también la abrazó, llorando en su hombro.

-Minami me odia... siento que es el único que actúa como se debe.

-¡No pienses así criatura! El enanito no te odia.

-Si lo hace, él nunca me perdonara...

-No digas eso mi pequeño - la mujer le secó las lágrimas y lo agarró de los hombros - algún día te permitirá explicarte, él no te odia, aun no tiene razones para odiarte ¿Verdad? - Guang Hong la miró un poco avergonzado y volvieron a abrazarse, JJ le revolvía el cabello en señal de afecto, quizás eso no le sacaba una sonrisa, pero lo hacía sentir con más ganas de volver a ser feliz.

Minami estaba de regreso en Japón, en la casa centralde su clan, arrodillado, con la cabeza agachada y extendiendo su brazo con resignación,trataba de no temblar y mantenerse firme; el oyaji preparaba su katana frente a Minami, los demás miembros observaban mientras el jefe le decía a su antiguo nidaime que, por haber cometido el error de la ingenuidad, costándole la vida a uno de sus aliados, recibiría el "castigo menor" y la destitución de su rango de nidaime; el pequeño japonés suspiró, reprimiendo el miedo que sentía, no era fácil aceptar el castigo más común de los yakuzas; aunque se considerara una perdida insignificante para los del clan, para cualquier ser humano, esa práctica era horrorosa y difícil de digerir; intentó mantenerse quieto y sin temblar de terror, sujetó firmemente su brazo con la otra mano, mientras el oyaji acercaba de forma tranquila la katana a su mano extendida; cerró los ojos mientras el jefe mutilaba con precisión y rapidez su meñique izquierdo.


	19. Capítulo 19: Sentimientos encontrados

Minami estaba apoyado en la pared de su edificio de Kabukichou, su mano estaba extendida en dirección al pavimento, observaba lo que alguna vez fue su dedo meñique, que ahora se reducía a un espacio vacío; lo miraba con melancolía, recordando lo que pasó hace al menos unos cuatro meses en Italia, recordando el rostro de la persona responsable de que haya perdido su dedo, de que haya sido castigado; ese muchacho chino que él siguió por cuenta propia, en el cual confió ciegamente, al cual quería decirle un montón de cosas, pero que jamás volvería a ver; los recuerdos agridulces de aquella persona lo hacían llenarse de dudas ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Lo odiaba o lo extrañaba? ¿Siquiera era digno de ser extrañado aun después de lo que hizo? Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: "no me interesa". Lo importante ahora era esperar a Yuuri, a Víctor y a Pichit, que aprovecharían ese mes de verano para quedarse en Tokio junto a él; los primeros en aparecer fueron Yuuri y Víctor, que venían tomados de la mano, risueños y cariñosos; Minami los recibió con una sonrisa cálida que trataba de disfrazar perfectamente su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-¡Minami kun! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! – le dijo Víctor con una sonrisa adorable, casi como si tuviera un corazón en la boca.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta – Minami hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonriéndole a esos dos amigos.

-¿Has estado bien Minami kun? – preguntó Yuuri, preocupado por la posible inestabilidad que estaría sufriendo Minami, desde su destitución y la mutilación de su meñique.

-Estoy bien, y estaré mejor cuando pasemos algo de tiempo juntos – Yuuri seguía con una expresión de preocupación, conocía a Minami lo suficiente para identificar sus sonrisas falsas; el pequeño japonés quiso desviar el tema - ¿Dónde está Pichit?

-Le surgió un trabajo de emergencia, llegara en un par de días – le contestó Víctor.

-Ya veo, pasen, es mejor que se instalen ahora, para tener la noche disponible – se fue delante de ellos sin quitar su fingida sonrisa, Yuuri y Víctor se miraron preocupados, Minami no engañaba a nadie, sabían que algo no andaba bien con él.

Las cosas en Rusia estaban relativamente tranquilas, el ambiente seguía siendo de desconfianza desde que Yakov y Lilia se enteraron de las "travesuras" de sus hijos adoptivos en Italia, travesuras que le costaron la vida a Michele Crispino. Yurio estaba recostado en su cama desordenada, repleta de envoltorios, condones sin usar y pelo de su gato, que dormía tranquilamente a los pies de esa amplia cama; el adolescente tenía sus clásicas facciones fruncidas, pero tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo, y esta vez se notaba un mayor grado de molestia en su rostro; desde lo que ocurrió en Italia, sus padres estaban más molestos de lo usual, y para colmo, aun no cambiaban de opinión, y él y su hermano seguían estando desheredados. Se levantó de un salto y se fue caminando a la habitación de Georgi para hablarle del tema, al entrar notó el ambiente deprimente en ese cuarto, Georgi estaba bocabajo, envuelto en un montón de cobijas, parecía un enorme gusano que fingía dormir, cuando en realidad aprovechaba las mañanas para desahogar sus penas mientras nadie lo veía; Yuri llegó a su lado y le dio una patada, algo fuerte, pero moderada para no causarle tanto dolor.

-¡Hey, despierta idiota!

-No molestes Yuratchka, trato de dormir...

-Ya es muy tarde como para que estés lloriqueando como una nena fingiendo que tienes sueño– tomó las sabanas y las levantó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Georgi sin cobijas y enseñando su pijama negro de rayas, y sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos – ¡Levanta ese culo de una vez!

-¡Ya vuelve a tu cuarto mocoso!

-No gracias – se sentó a su lado haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras – si vuelvo a mi cuarto no tendremos tiempo para hablar, porque estarás ocupado todo el día – tenía un leve sonrojo y una voz parecida a la de un niño haciendo un puchero; Georgi debía admitir que le derretía el corazón la faceta infantil de Yurio.

-Está bien – se sentó y acarició la rubia cabellera de Yuri – hablemos un rato hermanito – Yurio se cubrió la cabeza, con un rubor suave y el ceño fruncido.

-No me toques tarado – Georgi se rio en voz baja por su cambio de actitud – dime... ¿Crees que el chino esté vivo? – su hermano miró al cielo con fastidio y un dejo de tristeza al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque si estuviera vivo, ya hubiera venido por mí – se dio la vuelta y se acostó de costado, tomando otra vez sus sabanas para cubrirse, pero Yurio las levantó de inmediato.

-Sabes que eso no tiene sentido, a él le conviene que piensen que está muerto, para acabar con nosotros antes de que nos enteremos.

-Que testarudo eres Yuratchka, mejor aceptémoslo, está muerto y ya no habrá más diversión, lo único que me queda ahora es buscar a mi princesa y entregarle su cabeza a nuestro padre, ah no, espera, ya no me permite seguir la búsqueda y puso a alguien en mi lugar – se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas – tú al menos aun puedes arreglar las cosas para ti mismo – Yuri se mordió el labio al escuchar esas depresivas palabras.

-No empieces a hacerte la victima ahora, si el idiota está vivo, entonces ambos tendremos la oportunidad de compensar nuestro error, piensa más positivamente estúpido.

-No puedes basar tus esperanzas en solo un deseo infantil.

-No es solo un deseo infantil maldición, piénsalo, Leroy y su esposa han sobrevivido a cosas peores, ¿De verdad crees que una falla en el avión pudo matarlos? Además, Sara después nos dijo que no era seguro que estuvieran muertos, visto así mi teoría no es tan loca ¿No?

-Como sea, de cualquier forma no quiero hacerme ilusiones - Georgi recibió un golpe con una almohada cuando dijo eso.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista y vamos a buscarlo juntos – Yuri fue golpeado con otra almohada, el golpe fue propinado por Georgi, que volvía a estar sentado.

-Ya no jodas mas – Yurio le dio otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez Georgi atacó rápidamente sin decir alguna frase antes.

-Hazme caso, hay que buscarlo de una puta vez – comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente con las almohadas, sin descansar, al principio tenían expresiones de molestia y apretaban los dientes con rabia, después se les escapó una que otra risa, sus caras se relajaron y comenzaron a sonreír y reír como niños - ¡Ya para tonto! ¡Si me sigo riendo me orinare en tu cama!

-¿No te he dicho que debes ir al baño antes de vestirte? Niño estúpido – le dijo su hermano mayor, el rubio se abalanzó sobre Georgi poniéndole la almohada en la cara, como si quisiera ahogarlo, aunque en realidad no estaba ejerciendo tanta presión; Georgi lo agarró de la cintura mientras tenía la almohada en la cara, y se giró con él, el adolescente quedó boca arriba, con Georgi encima, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados del estómago mientras se retorcía y reía sin parar; se detuvo cuando quiso acercar sus labios a la frente de su hermano, este frunció el entrecejo y chasqueo su dedo índice en la nariz de Georgi, golpeándola.

-No me beses tonto.

-Está bien está bien, no lo haré sin tu permiso, hermanito – le mostró una sonrisa y Yuri giró la cabeza, evitando el contacto directo con sus ojos.

-Oye, de verdad creo que ese chino está vivo – dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, Georgi seguía sobre él, mirándolo sonriente.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Llamar a Giacometti? – Lo dijo en tono de broma, aunque Yurio se quedó sorprendido, como si hubiera sido descubierto – no me jodas... ese cobra caro, y conociéndote, preferirás ahorrarte el dinero, no me gusta que hagas eso.

-A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto, voy a mandar a ese tipo a que averigüe donde esta ese idiota de Guang – Georgi lo miró enfadado.

-Serás imbécil, algún día de estos vas a contagiarte de una ETS, no quiero que te pase eso.

-Yo se cuidarme estúpido ¿Me vas a acompañar o no?

-Mira, en primer lugar, tu idea no tiene sentido, el tipo está muerto, y en segundo lugar, no deberías ir a Intoxicated, si mi Guang ji volviera a aparecer, el mismo vendrá a nosotros, no hay necesidad de pagarle a alguien más.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo le dejare la petición a Giacometti, luego me iré a Japón, si tengo noticias después de eso, comenzare a buscarlo, y tu vendrás conmigo, esto es un asunto que nos concierne a los dos, ambos debemos limpiar nuestro nombre.

-Quieres limpiar tu nombre, ensuciando todo lo demás – Yuri le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo contraerse y perder un poco de aire, luego el adolescente se quitó para levantarse, se veía muy enojado y avergonzado.

-¿Eres una mierda de persona sabes? Como sea, de cualquier forma traeré al idiota, o a su cadáver, y diré que ambos acabamos con él, te guste o no.

-Y tú eres una puta, más te vale que te cuides mejor, no te quiero muerto, o enfermo – el rubio se dirigió a regañadientes hasta la puerta, para irse al bar de Cris a encargar información sobre Guang Hong, Georgi lo miró, pasando de la rabia a la melancolía, lo detuvo con unas últimas palabras – Oye... envíale saludos a Víctor de mi parte, dile que algún día de estos iré a verlo, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Tomo nota, nos vemos, perdedor.

-Nos vemos hermanito –al verlo salir cerrando la puerta, se estiró rápidamente para tomar su celular y llamar a alguien – hola muchacho ¿Cómo estás? Oye necesito un favor, mi hermano menor dice que quiere encontrar a Guang Ji, dudo que esté vivo, pero si llegara a estarlo, no quiero que mi hermanito Yuratchka lo mate antes de tiempo, eso no sería divertido; a lo que quiero llegar es que quiero que vigilen a Yuri, si al encontrar a Guang Ji lo trae con vida a Rusia, no hagan nada, pero si empieza a atacarlo, interfieran, aunque te advierto, si algo hiere a mi hermanito se acabara nuestra amistad y los enviaré a la tumba ¿Comprendes? espera, no te enfades, solo lo digo por precaución, hasta luego.

Yurio se dirigió en un automóvil a San Petersburgo y se metió en el callejón donde estaba el pequeño cartel del bar Intoxicated, se metió dentro del lugar, eran apenas las 11 de la mañana, el local estaba abierto, pero Cristophe seguía dormido en la barra con botellas vacías alrededor; su cantinero, Masumi, contaba el dinero recaudado del dia anterior, y tenía conectado un hervidor para calentar el agua, para el café que siempre le servía fielmente a Cris, calculando de forma efectiva que siempre despertaba a las 12:30, si es que nadie lo despertaba antes de tiempo; el barman acarició suavemente la cabeza de Cristophe Giacometti para no despertarlo, luego se dio cuenta que Yuri se acercaba sin decir nada en dirección al otro rubio, intentó pedirle que no lo despertara, pero fue muy tarde, pues el adolescente ya había llegado al lado de Cris, gritándole en la oreja.

-¡!!Despierta pervertido!!! – le gritó a menos de un centímetro de su cabeza, Cristophe se despertó sobresaltado y casi cae de su asiento; al estar completamente despierto, se fijó en Yurio, estaba un poco confundido por tenerlo en frente, el rubio le mostraba una cara de fastidio y algo amenazante, característica de él.

-Preferiría ver a Masu por las mañanas, no te ofendas – se tocó la frente y emitió un quejido – ay mi cabeza, juro que no volveré a tomar.

-Ni tú mismo te la crees alcohólico idiota – le dijo Yuri con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te agradezco la visita Yuri, pero ya no me quedan condones, vuelve otro día.

-No bromees, vengo a hacerte un encargo.

-Te escucho.

-¿Puedes averiguar el paradero de Jean Jaques Leroy? – Yurio había pensado en preguntarle por Guang, pero era más efectivo preguntar por alguien que no fuera un enigma para la gente, JJ era mucho más fácil de identificar, y aunque no estuviera con Guang Hong, al menos tendría a alguien a quien sacarle información a golpes.

-Tengo entendido que está muerto junto con su esposa ¿Insinúas que siguen con vida?

-Por supuesto, pero no tengo ganas de moverme para averiguarlo, por eso te estoy pidiendo el favor, despliega a tus hombres para buscar a ese imbécil, si encuentras algo, me llamas y te pagaré con gusto.

-Así no funcionan las cosas, puedo enviar a mis subordinados para buscarlo ¿Pero qué pasa si no encuentran nada? Seria tiempo perdido, necesito una pequeña suma por adelantado para empezar a escarbar tumbas – Yuri le agarró la barbilla a Cris, mirándolo provocativamente.

-De eso no te preocupes, quizás huelas asqueroso, pero puedo aguantarlo para darte "tu pago".

-No gracias, mi cabeza me está matando, o pagas con dinero o vuelves otro día, ahora solo quiero un expreso, no tengo ganas de acompañarlo con un pastelito como tú – Masumi arrugó las cejas cuando escuchó la palabra "pastelito" de la boca de Cristophe; Yurio por otra parte chasqueó la lengua enojado.

-Como jodes, está bien – sacó un fajo de dinero que pretendía usar para cierta compra regular que hacía en los barrios bajos - ¿Cuánto quieres?

-500.000, y te estoy haciendo una oferta porque eres hermano de Víctor – el adolescente le pasó de mala gana el dinero pedido, y el suizo comenzó a contarlo para verificar la cantidad – fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-Ahora que mencionas a Víctor, iré a verlo mañana ¿Quieres que le deje algún recado? ¿Qué le mencione las cosas que tú y yo hemos hecho? – Cris dejó de darle sorbos a su café cuando escuchó eso último.

-Por favor Yuri, sabes que con eso no se juega.

-¿Qué crees que pase si se entera? ¿Se enfadará contigo?

-Llevas al menos unas cuatro preguntas ¿Debería anotarlas a tu cuenta?

-No, lo que deberías hacer es devolverme al menos 50.000 para hacer una compra, ya sabes, por ser el hermanito de Víctor – Cristophe lo miró de reojo.

-Ojala te parecieras más a él, y menos a Georgi, está bien – sacó 50.000 del fajo de dinero y se lo entregó al rubio – que no te quede blanca la nariz cuando estés frente a él, sabes que odia que hagas eso.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo, hasta luego, y espero que cuando me llames, sea para darme noticias positivas.

-Una última cosa, Yuri.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dile a tus padres que no sigan insistiendo, ni con todo el dinero del mundo les diré donde está Víctor, y más te vale que tu no les digas donde está.

-Te preocupas por las cosas más estúpidas, no me conviene para nada que lo encuentren, Georgi y yo perderíamos todo si... - se quedó callado de golpe, casi habla de más.

-Continúa.

-No gracias, eres demasiado chismoso para contarte todo, do svidaniya.

Salió del bar para volver a su hogar, una vez en su cuarto, tomó una mochila y metió todo lo que iba a necesitar para su viaje de dos semanas a Japón, partiría en la mañana, así que debía prepararse y comunicarle a sus padres adoptivos que saldría de viaje, sin especificar a donde, si llegaban a preguntarle, diría que estaría en Corea de sur visitando a su antigua maestra, Min Soo Park. Al llegar el día, salió de su cuarto, Georgi lo esperaba para despedirse con un abrazo, del cual Yurio no pudo escapar, luego se fue hasta la salida donde lo esperaban tres subordinados para llevarlo al aeropuerto; todo marchaba bien, el avión no tardó en llegar y Yuri pudo subir sin esperar demasiado tiempo, al momento de instalarse dentro del avión, uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Lilia, informándole que Yuri Plisetsky no había tomado un vuelo rumbo a Corea, sino más bien uno a Japón; la mujer ordenó que lo siguieran sin que se diera cuenta, porque probablemente se dirigía a visitar a Víctor.

Al llegar a Japón, Yuri se encaminó al departamento de Minami en un taxi, llegó al edificio y se metió dentro en busca del cuarto donde se alojaba el japonés, se percató que alguien lo seguía, cuando miró de reojo solo vio a un sonriente chico moreno que le seguía los pasos sin disimular, no le dio demasiada importancia y gracias a esa enérgica presencia, no distinguió a uno de los hombres de Yakov y Lilia, que lo había seguido para saber dónde estaba Víctor. Se paró frente al cuarto de Minami y tocó el timbre, el joven moreno se quedó justo a su lado, esperando a que abrieran la puerta; el rubio lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Y tú quién eres? - le preguntó en un tono amenazante, y el muchacho extendió su mano sonriéndole.

-Me llamo Pichit Chulanont ¿Cuál es tu nombre amiguito? – Yurio le echó una mirada de desprecio a su mano estirada.

-Yuri Plisetsky ¿Tu qué rayos haces aquí? – se oía gruñón, Pichit no se ofendió, sabía perfectamente que no debía intimidarse por personas como esa.

-Vengo a ver a mis amigos Yuuri y Minami ¿Tu vienes por Víctor? – el adolescente lo miró con aun más desconfianza.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Yuri apretaba los dientes como si le estuviera gruñendo, Pichit no borraba su sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso a la actitud del rubio.

-Yuuri me cuenta todo, además, ya sé que están aquí, de hecho vine a una cena, al igual que tú.

-Como sea, más te vale no decirle a nadie que Víctor está aquí, no confiaré en extraños.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, sé que si hablo de más vendrán a buscar a Víctor, no sería bueno que pase eso, Yuuri estaría en problemas si eso ocurre, puedes confiar que no diré nada – Pichit unió las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar, pasándolos por sus labios como si estuviera cerrando la cremallera de su boca; Yurio lo miraba fastidiado por su presencia alegre, quiso intimidarlo, pero Minami abrió la puerta, como era verano, estaba usando ropas diferentes a las que usó en Italia, apenas una camiseta vieja con un hombro caído y unos pantalones muy cortos.

-¡Pichit kun! – le dio un abrazo estirándose y poniéndose en puntitas, Yuri lo miraba de arriba abajo, con sus dedos sujetándose la barbilla, analizando al japonés, disfrutando la nueva imagen que proyectaba Minami, pensando que había estado escondiéndole sus verdaderas formas; el japonés volteó a ver a Yurio, dejó de sonreír, ahora estaba muy serio – Hola.

-¿Nos vas a dejar aquí para siempre, "Minami chan"? – le preguntó Yuri con una sonrisa, una parte de él quería molestarlo y ser desagradable con el japonés, pero su instinto le gritaba que eso no le sería nada conveniente a futuro.

-Claro que no, pueden pasar, Yuuri y yo ya tenemos lista la cena, solo deben dejar sus cosas en un sillón y sentarse alrededor de la mesa – Minami observó que Pichit apenas llevaba un bolso de cintura y un revolver - ¿Y tus cosas Pichit kun?

-Me estoy alojando en otro hotel, quedarme aquí seria saturar este lugar, no te preocupes.

-Eres muy amable "Minami chan", acoges a muchos amigos sin pedirles nada a cambio – dijo Yurio con una sonrisa amable, Minami lo miró con sospecha, rastreando el sarcasmo o alguna mala intención en ese cumplido.

-Gracias, supongo.

-¡Yurio! – gritó Víctor, corriendo a abrazar a su hermano menor.

-¡Es Yuri, idiota!

-Te extrañé mucho ¿Cómo están todos por allá? ¿Georgi está mejor? – Víctor frotaba su mejilla en el cabello de Yurio con cariño, este apretaba los dientes avergonzado y conteniendo sus ganas de darle un golpe.

-Lilia está mas aterradora, Yakov mas cascarrabias, ambos están igual de insoportables, y el imbécil de Georgi no ayuda con su presencia depresiva, esa casa es una mierda, ya no hallaba la hora de salir de ahí.

-¿Tenias ganas de verme? – preguntó Víctor con una sonrisa dulce.

-Para nada, vine aquí a robarme a tu novio, nada más.

-No juegues con eso – Víctor hizo una voz de puchero mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Yuri; Pichit y Yuuri se abrazaban al igual que los dos hermanos, solo que ellos si correspondían al afecto del otro.

-¿Has estado bien Pichit? – preguntó Katsuki a su amigo tailandés.

-Si... algo, un poco deprimido por una perdida – Pichit observó a Minami, que se veía algo incómodo - ¿Tú también lo extrañas Minami? – el japonés sabía que se refería a Guang Hong, un millón de dudas cruzaron por su cabeza en tan solo un segundo, se quedó callado, buscando un equilibrio entre sus contradictorios sentimientos, esa pregunta era realmente difícil de responder; al decidirse, su rostro se volvió frio y respondió secamente antes de dar media vuelta hacia la cocina.

-No.

Todos se metieron dentro del apartamento, Yurio tiró sus cosas en el sillón y se sentó en el comedor, esperando impaciente la comida; Pichit y Víctor también se sentaron, mientras Yuuri y Minami traían unas humeantes ollas con arroz cocido y sukiyaki, para compartirlas en una cena digna de una ocasión muy especial; el chico rubio se quedó viendo a Minami mientras depositaba la cacerola con arroz en medio de la mesa, estirándose para ponerla en el lugar; las formas del pequeño japonés se distinguían muy bien con esa ropa, al estirarse Yurio pudo ver parte de su cintura y su ombligo, dirigió su vista a los glúteos de Minami y se lamio los labios, algo se veía delicioso en esa mesa, y no era precisamente la comida. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y agradecieron la comida en japonés, a excepción de Yuri Plisetsky, que no tenía idea de que decir; Pichit le hablaba sin parar a Yuuri y a Minami mientras comían, Víctor intentaba hacer lo mismo que el tailandés, hablándole a su hermano, que de vez en cuando lo hacía callar, pues quería comer con tranquilidad.

La conversación se redujo a solamente tres personas hablando, Pichit, Yuuri y Víctor, dejando el paso libre a que Yurio se fijara en Minami, mirándolo sin parar con ojos intensos y sonrisas provocativas, saboreando su comida emitiendo ruidos en volumen bajo, como si estuviera imaginando que se comía al japonés; Minami se dio cuenta de eso fácilmente, se sintió muy incómodo, no tenía buenos recuerdos de Yuri Plisetsky, al conocerse lo primero que hicieron fue pelear, luego no lograron tener ningún tipo de cercanía; pensó por un momento en Guang, luego de la noche de la cena de Sara Crispino, Minami le pidió una explicación sobre lo que le había ocurrido, Guang Hong se puso pálido y le costó mucho articular una respuesta, pero logró explicarle que había sido prácticamente abusado por Yurio y Georgi. Una parte de él despreciaba a Yuri, pero, la parte de él que odiaba a Guang, lo hacía pensar que no debían importarle los malos hábitos del rubio; Minami jamás juzgó a Yuuri Katsuki por cometer ciertas barbaridades, entonces, si ya no sentía nada por Guang Hong, no tendría por qué molestarse por la presencia de Plisetsky; se obligaba a pensar así, pero algo en su pecho le gritaba que no debía, que esa persona jamás seria de fiar, que no olvidara a Guang; calló esas voces dando un gran trago de sake que le quemó la garganta, Yuuri Katsuki lo miró completamente sorprendido.

-Creí que no bebías Minami kun – le dijo Yuuri, muy extrañado por su acción.

-¿Siempre hay una primera vez, no? – Minami tocaba su garganta, el alcohol era desagradable, pero lo ayudaba a distraerse de sus confusos pensamientos.

-No tiene nada de malo, ya te estas convirtiendo en un hombre hecho y derecho ¿Verdad "Minami chan"? – dijo Yurio, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable, escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

-En ese caso, todos podemos brindar – dijo Víctor elevando un vaso con sake, todos lo siguieron elevando sus bebidas – un brindis por Minami, que desinteresadamente siempre nos acoge en su hogar ¡Salud! – todos dijeron salud al unísono, incluyendo a Yuri Plisetsky, que se estaba esforzando para parecer agradable – un brindis por Pichit y mi hermanito, que han venido desde tan lejos solo para vernos ¡Salud por ellos! – Minami dudó por un momento si debía dar énfasis en ese brindis por la presencia de Yurio, pero le siguió la corriente a todos – y principalmente, hagamos un brindis por Yuuri, quien me ha acompañado por poco más de un año, quien me cambió la vida y la llenó por completo, quien es la persona que más amo, junto con mi adorada familia – Yuuri se sonrojó, un poco abochornado por ese brindis tan cursi – gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, y por considerarme tu nueva familia, es el mayor honor que alguien me puede dar, y es por eso, que frente a todos nuestros amigos, quiero oficializar que tú y yo somos una familia – Víctor se levantó del asiento y se agachó, sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y enseñándosela a Yuuri, quien sintió que se quedaba sin aire- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo amor? – todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Yuuri se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, le faltaba el aire y no sabía como reaccionar, Pichit le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para hacerlo actuar.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que acepto! – Víctor lo besó colocándole el anillo de compromiso en el dedo, todos aplaudieron, excepto Yuri Plisetsky, que seguía incrédulo y con la boca abierta.

-¡Que vivan los novios! – gritó Pichit mientras aplaudía enérgicamente; se volteó a ver a Yurio mientras chocaba una y otra vez sus morenas palmas – te van a entrar moscas amiguito.

-¡¿Es una broma verdad?! – gritó por fin el rubio.

-Claro que no, nos vamos a casar en medio año, en Inglaterra, todos nuestros hermanos estarán invitados, excepto nuestros padres, ya sabes por qué – le dijo Víctor mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Yuuri y besaba el tabique de su nariz, este sonreía sonrojado, admirando el anillo en su dedo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de alegría.

-Muchas felicidades... - dijo Minami, cabizbajo, una parte de él estaba feliz, otra tenia sentimientos encontrados, hace dos años él era el más cercano a Yuuri y quería ser algo más para él, y ahora sentía algo de celos por esa situación.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes ¿Después de esto piensan adoptar? – preguntó Pichit con el rostro ilusionado y lleno de alegría.

-Si – dijo Víctor con su sonrisa adorable.

-No – le respondió Yuuri, Víctor se giró a verlo, un poco desconcertado – podemos esperar un par de años antes de tener hijos, además, nuestras vidas son peligrosas como para criar a un bebé, debo pensármelo.

-Entiendo... - Víctor se veía decepcionado por las palabras de Yuuri, quien le dio un beso para calmarlo.

-No te preocupes, algún día podremos, pero no tan pronto – eso le devolvió la sonrisa y la ilusión a Víctor.

-Me hubiera gustado que dos amigos se casaran algún día, pero, eso ya no es posible... – dijo Pichit en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo; Minami lo escuchó claramente, pues estaban sentados uno al lado del otro - ¿Tu sabes de quienes hablo, Minami?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad no lo extrañas ni un poco?

-Para nada.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Guang te hizo algo como para que pensaras así? – Pichit se veía angustiado, no quería alzar la voz, pero le costaba un poco lograrlo, así que Yurio logró escuchar la palabra Guang salir de sus labios.

-Sí, el hizo algo que me perjudicó.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – Minami enseñó su dedo mutilado y Pichit agachó la cabeza.

-Es por su culpa que esto pasó.

-Pero... tú lo seguiste voluntariamente...

-Fue mi peor error – Minami se levantó de su silla, con el ceño fruncido y bastante tenso – con su permiso – dijo antes de irse a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Yuri Plisetsky al verlo irse de esa forma.

-Ha estado algo sensible desde la muerte de un amigo, necesita algo de tiempo para superarlo – le respondió Yuuri, su rostro reflejaba preocupación por Minami; Yurio por otra parte sonrió mirando hacia abajo para que nadie notara esa sonrisa, al fin veía un punto débil en Minami que podría utilizar a su favor.

Pasaron las horas y Minami seguía recostado boca abajo en su futon, con la cara escondida; estaba llorando, aun no sabía a qué parte de él mismo debía creerle, extrañaba y se sentía muy mal por la muerte de Guang Hong, pero a la vez, tenía un rencor enorme por la muerte de Emil, su dedo en el fondo era lo de menos, aunque a veces, su mente lo hacía ver como si de verdad fuera importante ese detalle; odiaba a Guang, pero a la vez, quería volverlo a ver, aunque fuera solo para decirle muchas cosas antes de que la muerte se lo llevara. Yuri Plisetsky entró en su cuarto, Minami lo miró, con su rostro rojo y húmedo por las lágrimas, el ruso arrastraba un futon que Yuuri le entregó, pretendía instalarse en la misma habitación de Minami, para el desconcierto de este.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-El moreno se va a quedar esta noche en el sofá, así que dormiré aquí ¿No hay problema verdad? – Minami tragó saliva, un poco incómodo por su presencia.

-Bueno, si no hay de otra, pero ¿Podrías salir un momento? Quiero cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Por qué tendría que salir? Ambos somos hombres, no tienes nada que no conozca – dijo Yurio sonriéndole.

-Aun así, voltéate al menos.

-Está bien está bien, ya entendí – Yuri se volteó y Minami se levantó en dirección al cajón donde guardaba su ropa de dormir, usualmente usaba camisetas y boxers, pero esta vez se pondría un pantalón, para evitar las miradas lujuriosas del rubio; empezó a quitarse la camiseta que había usado durante la cena, al retirarla por completo, vio de reojo a Yurio, que se había volteado sin hacer ruido para disfrutar la vista.

-Creí que ibas a voltearte.

-Lo lamento, solo quería ver tu tatuaje, eso es todo.

-Como sea – lanzó su camiseta usada hacia una esquina de su cuarto, y se colocó otra para dormir; se agachó un poco quitándose los pantalones cortos, Yuri sonrió al ver los boxers del japonés, pegados a sus redondas y suaves nalgas; el ruso se mordió el labio, deseando clavar sus dientes en la anatomía de Minami – está bien, es obvio que seguirás mirando, pero si intentas cualquier cosa te mataré.

-¿Me mataras? ¿No te importa lo que sienta Víctor por eso?

-Quizás se enoje, pero yo actuaría en legítima defensa.

-No sabes cómo funcionan las emociones humanas, o probablemente no te importen Víctor y Yuuri – Minami lo miró de reojo, empezaba a ponerse tenso y en estado de alerta.

-Si me importan.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Quién eres tú para creerte dueño de la razón?

-Tengo una buena razón para pensar así.

-¿Cuál?

-No te hagas el inocente "Minami chan", todo este tiempo sabias lo que planeaba ese idiota de Guang, ahora tus acciones tienen más sentido para mí, tratabas de no dejarlo a solas conmigo, porque estabas consiente de todo su plan – el japonés se quedó mudo por unos segundos.

-¿Y que con eso?

-¿Sabías que también quería matar al cerdo?

-Sí, pero él no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Le creías a esa pequeña víbora? – Minami volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

-Yo...

-¿Te parecía de fiar?

-No lo sé...

-No sé si deba creerte, hay dos posibilidades, o fuiste un ingenuo que le creyó a alguien que solo te utilizó, o estabas consciente de todo lo que quería hacer, y eres un hipócrita que hace brindis con mi hermano y el katsudon, cuando en realidad sus vidas no te importan.

-¡Ellos si me importan!

-¿Y Guang Hong? ¿Qué tan importante es él? Según el cerdo de Yuuri, todos los días lloras por él.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no siento nada por Guang, el ya está muerto para mí.

-Entonces, como te importa mi hermano y puedo confiar en ti ¿Podemos ser amigos, verdad?

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué impide que nos llevemos bien? – Minami se quedó callado - ¿Guang Hong quizás?

-¡No!

-Si él no es el impedimento, no veo razones para no aceptar nuestra amistad.

-No pareces de fiar.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué quise darle un escarmiento a tu querido amiguito por meterse con mi familia?

-No...

-Me juzgas por un asunto personal con Guang, y según tú, ni siquiera te importa ese tipo.

-Sabes, me está incomodando esta conversación – Minami tomó su futon y abrió la puerta – iré a dormir a la sala de invitados con Pichit, buenas noches.

-Oye espera – Minami cerró la puerta frente a su cara y se fue caminando al salón principal, se detuvo al escuchar que Pichit hablaba mascullando por teléfono, le pareció algo sospechoso.

-Bueno... Minami está algo... confundido, eso es todo... no, no creo que te odie, solo necesita más tiempo... por favor no llores... créeme, cuando esté listo, yo mismo le diré la verdad... que no, no te odia, no te aflijas, tranquilo... - le decía Pichit a la persona detrás del teléfono, algo en Minami se alarmó, había escuchado algunas palabras de esa conversación, una corazonada lo hizo sentir algo extraño, entre la felicidad y el miedo. Iba a dar unos pasos para interrogar a Pichit, pero una mano le cubrió la boca, y otra lo agarró del brazo; quedó frente a Yuri Plisetsky, a tan solo unos milímetros, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca; Yurio le cubría la boca con una mano, y sujetaba su cintura con la otra, pegándolo a él mientras miraba en dirección a Pichit, verificando que no los viera.

-¿No te parece sospechoso? – le preguntó y Minami asintió, no podía contestarle con su mano cubriendo sus labios – si habla en voz baja es porque algo nos está ocultando – el japonés volvió a asentir, estaba poniéndose rojo, su cuerpo estaba frotándose contra el de Yuri, era una cercanía incomoda que lo hacía alterarse - ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que ese idiota de Guang Hong esté vivo? – Minami tocó la mano de Yurio que estaba en su boca, indicándole que la quitara; al hacerlo, un pequeño hilo de saliva se estiró entre la mano del ruso y la boca del japonés, lejos de molestarlo, eso hizo sonreír a Yuri.

-No, nunca lo he pensado...

-Yo tengo el número de alguien que podría averiguarlo – Yurio miró a Minami a los ojos con intensidad, estaban tan cerca que el corazón del japonés empezó a acelerarse, no porque le gustara, sino por el vergonzoso momento - ¿Lo quieres?

-¿Para qué lo querría?... – el rubio colocó sus labios muy cerca de la oreja de Minami, su respiración chocando contra su piel lo hacía estremecer - ¿Qué estas...?

-¿Me prestas tu celular? – le dijo al oído, Minami se sentía agitado e incómodo.

-Bueno... - sacó su celular y se lo entregó al ruso – aquí tienes... - Yuri grabó un contacto en el celular del japonés, sin despegarlo de su cuerpo - ¿Podrías soltarme?

-Ya grabé el número de ese estúpido, cobra caro, pero te servirá, se llama Cristophe Giacometti, estoy seguro que te será de ayuda – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sus rostros estaban separados por menos de un centímetro.

-Te dije que no lo quería...

-Piénsalo de esta forma ¿Qué harías si ese chino estuviera vivo? – Yurio mantuvo una mano en la cintura de Minami, mientras la otra recorría su espalda hasta su cabeza, sujetándola para que no evitara el contacto visual - ¿Qué le harías a ese tipo si estuvieran frente a frente? – hablaba muy cerca de sus labios, Minami comenzó a sentir calor, una atracción involuntaria hacia Yuri que lo hacía temblar y sentirse agitado.

-Suéltame por favor... no quiero golpearte y hacer una escena... – sus bocas estaban semi abiertas, muy cerca de la otra, a milímetros de encajarse mientras sus cuerpos acalorados se mantenían juntos, Minami estaba perdiendo su capacidad de pensar, su confusión iba desapareciendo dejando paso a un sentimiento instintivo, abrió un poco más sus labios para recibir los de Yurio, pero este se detuvo antes de juntar sus bocas.

-Yo dormiré en la sala de estar, después de todo, es tu habitación, no la mía – se separó de Minami y caminó arrastrando el futon, luego volteó la cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa entre amigable y provocativa – suerte con tu llamada "Minami chan" buenas noches – se fue hacia el salón, dejando petrificado a Minami, con su boca abierta y agitado por ese momento; cerró sus labios y los tocó con una mano, mirando el suelo avergonzado por sentirse tan atraído por esa persona; caminó hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en la pared, estaba muy pensativo; luego de reflexionar, tomó su teléfono y marcó su nuevo contacto.

-Bar Intoxicated, habla Masumi ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito hablar con Cristophe Giacometti.

-¿De parte de quién?

-¿Es necesario dar mi nombre?

-Por supuesto que sí, para saber quién está consultando nuestros servicios ¿Lo que usted desea es información o conocer un poco "nuestros cocteles especiales? – Masu se refería a las bailarinas del bar, que eran un producto secundario que financiaba el local, Cris y Masumi tenían cuartos para que esas mujeres pasaran "noches agradables" con los clientes que las pidieran.

-Quiero información.

-Deme su nombre por favor – Minami dudó un poco, pero si ese era el protocolo, tendría que aceptarlo.

-Minami Kenjirou – Masu volteó a ver a Cristophe, que estaba durmiendo profundamente por el alcohol, le dio algo de lastima despertarlo.

-El señor Giacometti no se encuentra hoy en el bar, pero yo gustoso anotaré su pregunta, el precio depende de que pregunta sea.

-Solo tengo una ¿Guang Hong Ji, el chico que se metió en la mansión Feltsman, y asesinó a Michele Crispino y a... Emil Nekola, sigue vivo? – Masumi tomó nota.

-Necesitamos un financiamiento de al menos 600.000 rublos para iniciar la investigación – Minami casi se desmaya al escuchar la suma.

-¿Puedo pagar por partes?

-Por supuesto, solo tiene que hacer una transacción por adelantado ahora mismo, cuando obtengamos una respuesta, también deberá pagarla ¿Alguna duda?

-No, ninguna.

Luego de preguntar sobre la cuenta bancaria y depositar el dinero, Minami se extendió en su futon, mirando el techo, no sabía si debía sentir alegría por la posibilidad de que Guang estuviera vivo, o sentir incertidumbre y rabia ¿Qué debería hacer si lo encontraba vivo? ¿Querría matarlo por lo que le hizo a Emil? ¿Terminaría peleándose con él y acabando con su vida? ¿O le haría caso a su otro yo, lanzándose a los brazos de Guang Hong? Estaba muy confundido, y lo que ocurrió con Yuri Plisetsky no lo ayudaba en nada, solo lo hacía pensar con más confusión; su cintura, sus labios, su pecho, todo ardía aun por la cercanía de esa noche, todavía podía percibir como lo miraban esos ojos esmeralda, tan bellos e intensos; pero luego recordaba lo desagradable que podía ser, y que abusó de Guang, y se sentía un estúpido por sentir atracción por él, aunque, considerando que una parte de él detestaba a Guang Hong, no veía una razón personal para tener algo en su contra. Cada pensamiento contradecía al otro, debía buscar como callarlos para poder dormir, entonces controló su mente concentrándose en sus sensaciones corporales, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su mano había bajado hasta dentro de sus boxers, agarrando su miembro y frotándolo suavemente; pensaba que era lo más despreciable de este mundo, pero hacia callar sus pensamientos, masturbándose al recordar ese momento donde su cuerpo y sus labios desearon a alguien más que no fuera su amigo Yuuri Katsuki, su sueño imposible.

Los días pasaban allá en Kabukichou, Pichit salía a dar paseos con Yuuri, y Víctor se quedaba conversando con su hermano menor, por las tardes el tailandés se iba a su hotel, dejándole tiempo a solas a Víctor y a Yuuri para que hicieran cosas de pareja fuera del departamento de Minami; esos momentos eran aprovechados por Yurio, que se quedaba a solas con Minami, no se hablaban mucho, pero el rubio lanzaba miradas lujuriosas en dirección al japonés, este se sentía incómodo y se cubría, sintiendo que lo desnudaban con la mirada. Minami se sonrojaba, los ojos esmeralda de Yuri lo seguían a todos lados, despertaban el calor que sintió la noche cuando llamó a Giacometti, se sentía horrible cuando comenzaba a disfrutar la intensidad de esas miradas recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Durante la cena, cuando Yuuri y Víctor aún no habían llegado, y probablemente no llegarían por buscar tiempo para los dos, Minami sirvió un plato para él y para Yurio, y se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo mientras comían; de forma que pretendía ser discreta, Yuri Plisetsky rozó su pie en la pierna de Minami, saboreando su comida; el japonés se puso rojo y comió su cena tratando de ignorar al chico sin alterarse y empezar una pelea; el ruso vio un arroz pegado en los labios de Minami, colocó una mano en su mentón y removió el arroz con un pulgar, acariciándole los labios mientras lo miraba como solía hacerlo; Minami se quedó congelado por un momento, luego se levantó rápidamente y llevó sus cuencos a la cocina para lavarlos; estaba en el lavaplatos cuando Yurio llegó detrás de él, apegando su pelvis en sus glúteos y apoyando su mentón en su hombro, diciéndole que no era necesario que el lavara la vajilla, y que él podía encargarse; Minami fregó con toda la rapidez del mundo y mientras Yuri lo abrazaba desde atrás, al terminar, tomó los brazos del ruso y los quitó con algo de brusquedad, para luego correr a su cuarto. Luego de relajarse un poco, abrió su computadora para charlar con alguien, quien fuera para sacarse a ese ruso de la cabeza; empezó una video llamada con su amigo Hikaru Fujiwara.

-¡Minami san! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Hola ¿Has estado bien?

-Por supuesto, estoy con Yuuto – el chico volteó su computadora para mostrar a su amigo – saluda Yuuto.

-Hola Minami san – dijo su amigo, los dos japoneses estaban sentados y apoyados en una pared, Yuuto particularmente estaba menos erguido que Hikaru, ambos tenían bolsos a sus lados.

-Vaya, que saludo más enérgico – lo regañó Hikaru.

-Estoy algo cansado por esperar tanto, lo siento.

-¿Esperar que cosa? – preguntó Minami a sus dos amigos.

-Estamos en Hokkaido, vamos a tomar un vuelo al extranjero, aprovechando unas pequeñas vacaciones – le respondió Hikaru sonriéndole.

-Es una lástima que no vivan aquí en Tokio... - Minami parecía deprimido, los meses que llevaba hablando con sus amigos por las redes sociales le hizo sentirse en más confianza para mostrar sus emociones.

-¿Pasa algo Minami san? – le preguntó Yuuto a Minami.

-Algo así...

-Puedes contarnos con confianza– le dijo enérgicamente Hikaru.

-Bueno... es algo difícil de decir... una pregunta, ¿Qué harían ustedes en el hipotético caso de sentir atracción por alguien que le hizo daño a alguien cercan... conocido de ustedes?

-Depende de que tan cercano sea el afectado – dijo Yuuto.

-Y del tipo de daño – complementó Hikaru.

-Un daño terrible, a un conocido que a veces no me cae tan bien – les respondió Minami.

-Yo no le veo problema a sentir atracción, con nuestro estilo de vida es normal que nuestros conocidos se peleen entre ellos – le dijo Yuuto que estaba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos por el cansancio.

-Además, si a veces ese conocido no te cae bien ¿Qué problema puedes tener con la otra persona? Si te atrae que importa lo que haya hecho, yo sigo queriendo a Yuuto aunque sea un bastardo que no ha hecho caso a algunas normas de nuestro clan, y que además le apestan los pies.

-¡Te escuché! – Yuuto golpeó la cabeza de Hikaru con un bolso y este se abalanzó sobre él, dejando caer la computadora que apuntó hacia el techo del establecimiento.

-¡Déjate querer! – le decía Hikaru mientras le hacía cosquillas a su amigo.

-¡Ya basta! – le gritó Yuuto mientras reían, a Minami también le dio risa la situación.

-Oigan, sigo aquí – les dijo Minami, interrumpiendo sus jugueteos.

-Perdón – Hikaru volvió a poner la computadora en su lugar, mostrando sus caras – no te preocupes Minami san, si te gusta esa persona, no te cuestiones tanto las cosas.

-No me gusta, solo me atrae.

-Es casi lo mismo – dijo Yuuto, sentándose de forma más recta al lado de Hikaru, este último apoyó su cabeza en la de su amigo; una voz en inglés los hizo escuchar atentamente.

-Ya llegó nuestro avión, es hora de despedirnos Minami san – dijo Hikaru sonriéndole al monitor.

-Que tengan buen viaje.

-¡Adiós! Di adiós Yuuto.

-Adiós Minami san – la transmisión fue cortada por Hikaru, Minami seguía confundido, no fue del todo sincero con ellos, pero era difícil explicar todos sus dilemas internos; la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Yuri Plisetsky arrastraba el futon para instalarse a un lado de Minami, que estaba totalmente tenso.

-¿Me permitirás dormir hoy contigo verdad? – le preguntó Yurio con una sonrisa amistosa, ocultando sus intenciones.

-Bueno... no veo problemas, supongo.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo muy tenso.

-No me pasa nada – se levantó para cambiarse de ropa, no se molestó en pedirle a Yuri que no lo mirara, sabía que lo haría de cualquier forma; se quitó los pantalones, quedando en boxers, se estaba quitando la camiseta cuando Yurio lo abrazó desde atrás, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y acariciando su torso desnudo.

-¿Necesitas un masaje? Eso te relajará – le dijo al oído, haciéndolo estremecer y tener la piel de gallina.

-No necesito nada... -el rubio besó el cuello de Minami, su actitud poco agresiva le dejaba claro que ya lo tenía en sus manos.

-Conozco otra forma para aliviar tu estrés ¿Quieres probar?

-No es necesario... - las caricias de Yuri iban en incremento, rozando sus yemas en la erizada piel de Minami, recorriendo su cuerpo, casi rozando su vejiga y sus pectorales.

-No te escuchas convincente – mordió la oreja del japonés, este respiraba de forma agitada, entrando en calor - ¿Eres virgen Minami? – esa pregunta lo sonrojó.

-Si...

-Entonces, seré muy suave contigo hoy, no quiero lastimarte – tomó de los hombros a Minami y lo volteó para verlo a los ojos, no oponía resistencia, Yurio le atraía tanto que se estaba dejando llevar, aunque eso estuviera muy mal; el ruso devoró los labios del japonés, acariciando su pecho con una mano y bajando su ropa interior con la otra, como los boxers no bajaron del todo, usó un pie para hacerlos caer al piso; Minami estaba entrando en calor, con la respiración agitada y sus pezones levantados; Yuri le mordió el cuello mientras acariciaba esos rosados botones, poco a poco iba aumentando el calor en el cuerpo del japonés, llevándolo a una inevitable erección; cuando el rubio deslizó un dedo hasta el ano de Minami, estimulándolo en círculos y metiendo la punta de su dedo suavemente en su interior, el japonés tuvo una visión fugaz de Guang Hong llorando desconsoladamente mientras contaba todo lo que le hizo Yuri Plisetsky; eso lo hizo apartar a Yurio poniendo sus dos manos en su pecho.

-No, esto definitivamente no está bien – le dijo Minami con la cabeza agachada, manteniendo sus manos en el pecho del ruso.

-¿Es por Guang? –Minami levantó la cabeza, alterado por la pregunta.

-¡No es eso!

-No hay otra razón para que me rechaces – Yuri miró hacia otro lado, controlando su enojo y sus ganas de tomar por la fuerza a Minami – soy el hermano de Víctor, y solo nos peleamos una vez, y después comencé a comportarme bien contigo, pero aun así, tú sigues priorizando a ese imbécil, cuando supuestamente no es importante – Minami se sintió como alguien cruel al escucharlo – me juzgas porque para ti es más importante ese tipo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Te importa más que el cerdo, más que cualquier persona, incluso después de que te cortaran un dedo y te degradaran, incluso después de la muerte del per... de Emil Nekola, el sigue siendo lo más importante.

-¡Guang Hong no me importa! ¡Tú tienes razón, después de todo lo que pasó, no debería juzgarte! – Yurio seguía mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo estar dolido y ofendido, pero una sonrisa de lado indicaba que estaba feliz de tener a Minami comiendo de su mano.

-Me hace sentir muy mal que no podamos llevarnos bien por esos recuerdos, y es peor cuando se tratan de recuerdos que involucran a ese tipo ¿Cuántas vidas destruyó desde lo que pasó en Italia? ¿No te avergüenzas de haberlo apoyado? Yo y Georgi fuimos desheredados, Víctor está en problemas porque nuestra familia lo está buscando, Sara Crispino perdió a las dos personas más importantes para ella, y pudo perder a su bebé si seguía en ese estado, y ni hablar de la cantidad de muertos – Minami estaba cabizbajo, cada palabra era una daga en su corazón, la culpa lo invadía, más por el hecho de ser indirectamente culpable por la muerte de Emil.

-Yo... lo siento... - Yuri lo miró a los ojos, fingiendo una mirada triste.

-Es un poco difícil aceptar esas disculpas...

-Pero... - Yurio colocó su dedo en los labios de Minami para callarlo.

-Aun después de todo esto, quiero que tú y yo nos llevemos bien ¿Me lo permitirás?

-Si...

-Bien, entonces... ¿Somos amigos ahora?

-Si...

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora... - tomó la barbilla de Minami, mirándolo con perversión - ¿En que estábamos? – El japonés cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el ruso, que volvió a besarlo con pasión, en medio del beso le levantó la camiseta, dejándolo completamente desnudo; siguieron con el beso mientras Yuri tomaba en sus brazos a Minami, para depositarlo encima del futon - ¿Podrías voltearte? Necesito prepararte para que la experiencia sea placentera para ti – Minami se puso rojo por la vergüenza, pero hizo caso, volteándose y quedando acostado boca abajo – así no, debes ponerte en cuatro patas – Minami obedeció, estaba tembloroso y avergonzado por mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo a alguien.

-¿A-así está bien, verdad? – Yuri le agarró las caderas al japonés y las levantó, este emitió un ruido de sorpresa.

-Agacha la cabeza y abre ligeramente las piernas.

-E-está bien... - le hizo caso al rubio, que se posicionó con una botella de lubricante detrás de Minami, sonreía victorioso, Georgi le había enseñado muy bien que métodos usar para conseguir lo que quería; le abrió las nalgas al japonés, este se tensionó, se estaba quedando sin aire por el bochornoso momento, y se estremeció completamente al sentir la boca del ruso entre sus nalgas - ¡!¿Qué estás haciendo?!!

-Un beso negro ¿Qué más podría ser?

-¿Un que...? – la lengua de Yurio exploró la entrada de Minami, que estaba empezando a asustarse – esto es asqueroso...

-No lo es, tu relájate, sé que te encantará – comenzó a mover frenéticamente su lengua entre las nalgas de Minami, gozando su premio luego de unos cuantos días de espera que le parecieron interminables; estaba tan caliente y fogoso que mordió las dos nalgas de Minami, que gemía con la cara y las orejas completamente rojas – me estuviste escondiendo este culo todo este tiempo, eres un niño muy malo "Minami chan" – le dio una nalgada antes de tomar la botella de lubricante.

-Pervertido... - Yuri colocó lubricante en sus dedos y los metió suavemente en el ano del japonés, quien abrió los ojos al sentir calor en esa zona - ¿Pero que me estas metiendo?

-Es un lubricante con efecto calor, creí que te gustaría – movió lentamente dos de sus dedos dentro de Minami, expandiendo de a poco su entrada y provocándole mucho calor en su zona intima.

-Se siente realmente extraño... - poco a poco Yurio metió más profundamente sus dedos, antes de darse cuenta, el japonés tenía los dedos del ruso moviéndose con rapidez dentro de él, penetrándolo y lubricándolo, dándole una sensación de calor que lo hacía temblar y gemir sin poder contener la voz; Yuri metió un tercer dedo y Minami arqueó la espalda mientras era penetrado, se preguntó por un momento como se podía sentir tan bien con tan solo unos dedos.

-Se nota que eres virgen, estas apretado, y me encanta – el rubio se colocó encima de Minami, hablándole cerca del oído y presionando la punta de su pene en su ano – creo que ya estás listo ¿Te molesta si no uso condón? Nunca he follado con un virgen, quiero saber que se siente sin esa cosa cubriéndome, y por si te lo preguntas, no, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, me chequeo todos los meses para comprobarlo.

-S-solo hazlo ya.

-Si así lo quieres... - Yurio colocó un poco del lubricante en su erecto miembro, le abrió las nalgas a Minami y empezó a introducirle el pene con lentitud, el japonés sentía que eso que estaba entrando era bastante más grande que unos simples dedos, comenzó a asustarse ¿Y si no caía? ¿Y si lo lastimaba mucho? La tensión de su cuerpo delataba sus incontrolables nervios – maldición, me aprietas mucho, relájate.

-¡No puedo! ¡No va a caer! – Minami temblaba, apretando más a Yuri.

-Joder... he follado con gente más pequeña que tú, aunque parezca imposible, y créeme, les ha caído y no se quejan.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo, respira profundamente y déjate llevar, yo sé lo que hago – Minami respiró profundamente y relajó sus músculos apoyando la cabeza y los brazos en el futon; Yurio metió con suavidad su pene hasta estar completamente dentro del japonés - ¿Lo ves? Estoy dentro de ti... - el japonés se estremeció y mordió el futon, preparándose mentalmente para recibir las embestidas de ese ruso. Yuri le agarró firmemente las caderas e inició el vaivén de forma calmada, para que la entrada de Minami se expandiera poco a poco y se acostumbrara a la sensación. El sexo se sentía muy extraño y algo doloroso para el japonés, pero el efecto calor, y la sensación del pene de Yurio chocando contra una parte de su interior que le producía un extraño placer, lo hacía sentir complacido y caliente; apenas su ano empezó a sentirse relativamente más aflojado, Yuri Plisetsky comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, haciéndolo dar alaridos de placer, que salían involuntariamente y lo avergonzaban; el pene de Minami se movía con cada embestida de Yurio, saltando y chocando contra su vejiga; creyó que ya no pensaría y que se dejaría llevar, pero el recuerdo de Guang Hong sufriendo por lo que le habían hecho, lo hizo sentirse como una basura.

-Esto no está bien...

-¿Otra vez con eso? – Yuri colocó un brazo rodeando el pecho de Minami, y lo hizo irse hacia atrás, para penetrarlo mientras ambos estaban arrodillados; el ruso extendió su mano y tomó su celular, activando la cámara frontal y poniendola delante de Minami, para que observara como se veía su propio cuerpo – solo mírate, observa tu verga ¿Ves cómo se mueve? Está enrojecida y reaccionando a lo que yo hago – Yurio deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Minami, haciéndolo estremecerse y dar gemidos agudos - ¿Ves tus pezones? No hice mucho para levantarlos, y aun así... - le acarició los pectorales y los agarró y manoseó con una sola mano – me piden a gritos darles atención, tienes un cuerpo muy lascivo... - le agarró la barbilla y le metió dos dedos en la boca, moviendo el celular para que Minami viera su rostro como si se tratara de un espejo – tu cara indica que lo estás gozando – el rostro del japonés estaba rojo, sus ojos brillaban y casi por instinto chupaba y lamia los dedos de Yuri, se veía un tanto afligido y respiraba de forma agitada, pero todo lo demás dejaba claro que lo estaba disfrutando - que lastima que no puedas ver como tu culo me traga sin esfuerzo, quizás debería grabarlo y mostrártelo.

-No... por favor no grabes...

-Tranquilo, no lo haré, a menos que aún no estés convencido.

-Estoy convencido, así que por favor, no grabes nada... - Yurio sonrió y soltó a Minami, acomodándose junto a él de costado, las piernas del japonés apenas estaban abiertas, dejando una sensación estrecha y placentera en el miembro del ruso, que movía salvajemente sus caderas, sacándole gemidos extensos y agudos a Minami; su cuerpo y su mente se mezclaban, el placer máximo se apoderaba por primera vez de él, estaba perdiendo la virginidad, y ya no le interesaba con quien la estaba perdiendo, solo gemía sintiendo el duro pene de ese chico expandiendo su ano y chocando en sus paredes internas; la mano de Yuri le agarró su propio miembro, masturbándolo con la misma frecuencia con que lo penetraba, Minami se sintió en el cielo, las cosquillas en su interior y una ola de calor se apoderaron de él – oh dios...

-¿Te vas a correr? Porque yo sí.

-Si... - Yurio empezó a penetrarlo con más rapidez, moviendo su mano al mismo ritmo, volviéndolo loco de placer – m-me estoy corriendo... ¡Me corro! – el japonés eyaculó en la mano de Yuri dando un gran gemido, y este lo hizo dentro de él, llenándolo completamente y haciéndolo abrir los ojos por la extraña sensación.

-Lo siento, me corrí dentro de ti – Minami se quedó callado, irguiéndose con la cadera ligeramente de costado, había un minúsculo hilo de sangre cayendo por su pierna, si se sentaba creía que iba a sentir mucho dolor, le estaba dando la espalda a Yuri mientras abrazaba una almohada con un brazo, angustiado y confundido por lo que acababa de hacer, su primera vez fue con alguien que en el fondo despreciaba, pero no quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que seguía deprimido y confundido desde que Guang Hong murió. El rubio lo abrazó desde atrás, pegando sus labios en su hombro para besarlo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento algo... sucio...

-¿Cómo? – Yurio se escuchó molesto, Minami se sintió algo mal por lo que dijo, quiso arreglarlo para evitar los problemas.

-Porque, lo hiciste dentro, se siente muy extraño y sucio.

-Ah, es por eso, tranquilo, saldrá solo, a menos que quieras que te drene.

-¿Drenarme? – Yuri lo volteó boca arriba y le abrió las piernas.

-Exacto, solo lo lograré con una segunda ronda.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Yurio ya estaba introduciendo otra vez su miembro en su sensible entrada, penetrándolo en la posición del misionero, le mantenía las piernas abiertas mientras encajaba su pene una vez más adentro; Minami gemía con un poco de dolor, colocando sus manos en la espalda del rubio, no se sentía preparado para seguir, pero Yuri tenía otros planes. El ruso abrazó a Minami y se volteó con él, quedando Minami sentado encima de su pene, le ordenó moverse y este obedeció torpemente, colocando sus manos en la boca del estómago de Yurio sin medir su fuerza, y dejándolo casi sin aire mientras el pequeño japonés movía sus caderas, controlando el ritmo de la penetración; Yuri recuperó el aire y le dijo que se volteara sin salirse de encima de su miembro; Minami se veía un poco confundido, pero logró entender al poco rato a que se refería, se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus manos en el espacio del futon que se formaba entre las pantorrillas de Yurio, dándole la espalda mientras estaba sentado en su pene; ahora podía moverse sin aplastar torpemente al ruso, quien se deleitaba al ver como entraba y salía en Minami. Ambos volvían a sentir ganas de llegar al clímax, Minami le indicó esto a su amante poco tiempo antes de tener un orgasmo de próstata; Yuri por su parte no le avisó al japonés que se correría, volviendo a llenar el interior de su cuerpo con su semen. El rubio cerró los ojos y dijo buenas noches, Minami se extendió a su lado, mirándolo con algo de rabia por no cumplir con ayudarlo a quitar todo ese líquido de su cavidad.

Se quedaron dormidos hasta las 2 pm, estaban muy cansados por la intensa noche, y seguían desnudos, pegados el uno al otro; al despertar, Minami se sintió algo alarmado, cabía la posibilidad de que Yuuri y Víctor hubieran llegado y los hayan visto durmiendo de esa forma; se levantó y vistió rápidamente para comprobar si seguían solos. El departamento estaba completamente vacío, y eso era muy extraño, Víctor y Yuuri siempre llegaban a las 10 de la mañana después de pasar una noche afuera, pero no estaban ahí ahora. El japonés tuvo una corazonada y corrió a buscar su celular; tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas de Yuuri, Víctor y Pichit, que empezaron a marcar su número a las 12:30 de la mañana uno tras otro, eso era alarmante; antes de devolverle una llamada a Yuuri, despertó a Yurio diciéndole que era urgente que se levantara y tomara sus armas. Al marcar el número de Yuuri, este le contestó algo agitado, dándole el mensaje que temía recibir: Los Feltsman nos encontraron, son muchos, Pichit nos está ayudando a enfrentarlos, ahora estamos en el edificio abandonado aquí en kabikichou, necesitamos ayuda antes de que nos encuentren, nos queda poca munición, por favor apresúrate. Minami no esperó mas, se armó con su pistola, su katana y balas, y salió rápidamente de su apartamento, seguido por Yuri que aún se estaba poniendo la ropa que le faltaba.

El ruso robó un auto sacando a su conductor con brusquedad e insultándolo en ruso, él y Minami se subieron al vehículo y fueron en busca de sus amigos en apuros; al llegar al lugar, se bajaron rápidamente del automóvil y corrieron dentro del deteriorado establecimiento, encontraron a Yuuri de rodillas, con uno de los hombres de Yakov y Lilia apuntándole a la cabeza y otros 4 sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas; había un montón de cadáveres alrededor, Yuuri los había aniquilado a todos, pero uno fue lo suficientemente rápido como para patearle las armas, y algunos se coordinaron para mantenerlo quieto, esos subordinados estaban extorsionando a Víctor, diciéndole que si no quería ver muerto a Yuuri, debía volver inmediatamente a Rusia; Víctor se veía muy nervioso, estaba aceptando volver a su país natal con tal de que no le hicieran daño a su amado. Minami se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer, Yuuri estaba completamente rodeado, la única opción era ceder a las peticiones de los Feltsman, pero Yurio tuvo una idea distinta.

-Alto ahí perros sarnosos – dijo mientras caminaba apuntándose a la cabeza con su propia arma - ¿Qué dirían mis padres si saben que morí, o peor aún, que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver?

-No actué así señor Yuratchka, aun con sus pataletas nos llevaremos a su hermano, son órdenes del señor Feltsman.

-Mis padres pueden irse a la mierda, suelten a ese cerdo o me volaré los sesos – Minami se golpeó la frente, el plan de Yuri le parecía estúpido.

-Usted no sería capaz, además, las ordenes de Yakov tienen más peso que las suyas – el adolescente chasqueó la lengua y se disparó en su propio brazo, el hombre que le apuntaba a Yuuri retrocedió un poco, no sabía qué hacer ante esa forma de actuar de Yurio; este aprovechó la confusión del subordinado y dio un gran salto sobre él, haciéndolo caer al suelo antes de que pudiera apretar su gatillo.

-Así te quería ver, ni en tus sueños dejaré que le hagas daño al katsudon – todos aprovecharon para iniciar una balacera contra quienes sujetaban a Yuuri, los hombres trataban de usarlo de escudo, pero Minami, que estaba desde otra posición, les disparó sin posibilidad de que pudieran cubrirse cobardemente con Yuuri; habían recuperado la ventaja, pero el tipo que estaba bajo Yuri Plisetsky gritó mientras sacaba un detonador de su bolsillo.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¡Víctor, si no vienes inmediatamente con nosotros, volaré este lugar, llevándonos a todos a la tumba! ¡¿Te quedó claro?! – todos se detuvieron, ya no sabían que hacer, Víctor estaba a punto de aceptar, pero algo los salvó. Yurio fue testigo de cómo la cabeza del tipo de la bomba explotaba gracias al disparo de un rifle, poco a poco varios de los hombres también cayeron.

-Gracias Pichit... – dijo Yuuri con alivio.

-Pero si yo estoy aquí – le respondió el tailandés, saliendo detrás de una de las columnas, con su rifle a medio armar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces quien está disparando? – gritó Yuuri, desconcertado; en ese momento, apareció un hombre con máscara kabuki que empezó a desmembrar a la mitad de los subordinados de los Feltsman, la otra mitad estaba recibiendo disparos del rifle en sus cabezas.

-¡Ya era hora! – gritó Yuri Plisetsky al ver al tipo de la máscara.

-¿Lo conoces? – le preguntó Minami en medio de la masacre.

-Por supuesto, este es un perro de Georgi, lo envió para que no se llevaran a Víctor.

-¡Mi hermanito siempre piensa en todo, nos ha salvado! – dijo Víctor, agradecido por la ayuda del tipo de la máscara; Minami observó a esa persona, los había matado a todos, y se movía de tal forma que parecía que se estaba riendo a carcajadas, completamente bañado en sangre; ese hombre saludó a Yurio con el símbolo de amor y paz, y se fue corriendo del edificio.

Las cosas pudieron ser relativamente normales después de lo ocurrido, todos volvieron a sus hogares luego de comprar el silencio de los policías; Yuuri y Víctor se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, ahora que estaban siendo perseguidos, su matrimonio podría posponerse desde marzo hasta una fecha indefinida, pero al menos, seguían estando vivos, y juntos, que era lo más importante. Minami evitaba el contacto visual con Yurio, luego de lo que pasó entre ellos, se sentía muy sucio y despreciable; su mente gritaba que el asunto de Guang debía olvidarse y que debía dejarse llevar por el ruso, pero otro pensamiento se escuchaba, y le decía que no olvidara a Guang Hong y todo lo que le hizo ese tipo; el japonés se veía en extremo confundido, y Yuuri pudo notar eso, así que luego de la cena, Yuuri llamó a Minami afuera del edificio, específicamente al callejón que estaba en frente, el mismo que había usado Guang cuando intentó matarlo.

-Me tienes muy preocupado.

-Lo siento...

-No te disculpes, solo quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes, sin rodeos.

-Pero...

-Yo no te juzgaré, de verdad quiero ayudarte, es por eso que debes ser sincero conmigo.

-Yo... estoy muy confundido, desde lo que ocurrió en Italia, ya no sé que sentir, por un lado, odio a Guang Hong, el mató a nuestro amigo, y por su culpa perdí un dedo, pero, por otra parte, yo lo seguí voluntariamente, y no lo dejé explicarse el día que murió, y hasta le dije que quería que se muriera, nunca creí que se cumpliría ese deseo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... ¡Pero el jamás negó que mató a Emil! ¡Yo siempre le dije que no debía utilizarlo para llegar a su objetivo, pero él me juraba que si lo apreciaba, y mira como terminó todo!... Pero... el parecía siempre tan sincero... ya no sé qué debo sentir...

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay algo más? Algo me ocultas – el más pequeño tragó saliva, sintiéndose atrapado.

-Bueno, yo... - recibió un abrazo de Yuuri, con el objetivo de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, puedes decírmelo, no te juzgaré.

-Tuve relaciones con Yurio... - Yuuri se quedó mudo, atónito por esa revelación, luego ahogó un grito de emoción y le sonrió a Minami, abrazándolo.

-¡Mi pequeño alumno está creciendo!

-No te alegres tanto Yuuri kun...

-¿Por qué no?

-Yurio prácticamente abusó sexualmente de Guang, no una, sino unas 3 veces... - el japonés volvió a quedarse sin habla.

-Eso cambia las cosas...

-Él le hizo daño a Guang Hong, y por eso le guardo rencor, pero la parte de mí que odia a Guang, dice que Yuuri merece una nueva oportunidad, además... me dijo algo que tiene toda la razón.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Indirectamente dijo que si yo seguía voluntariamente a Guang Hong, sin importarme que haya intentado matarte, entonces soy alguien poco leal y un pésimo amigo.

-Eso no es verdad, ese muchacho juró que no me haría nada, y si logró convencerte, entonces debió ser muy sincero, no pienses tan mal de ti mismo.

-Pero me acosté con un tipo despreciable...

-Yo me acosté con muchos tipos despreciables, y sigo adelante sin dejar que ese pasado oscuro me consuma por completo, mira Minami, tu problema es que no aceptas tus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a sentirte lastimado, pero aun si intentas evitarlo te estás haciendo daño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quieres aceptar que aun quieres a Guang, porque le dijiste algo que no te pareció lindo al momento de despedirte de él, porque sientes que no le diste la oportunidad de explicarse, y en el fondo vives preguntándote que explicación iba a darte ¿O me equivoco? – los ojos de Minami se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Así es...

-Crees que asumiendo que cometiste un error te sentirás aun peor, pero debes enfrentar los problemas en vez de evitarlos, porque seguirás confundido y sintiendo que cometes más y más errores – Minami apoyó su cara en el pecho de Yuuri, dejando escapar su llanto – Debes aceptar que si te importa Guang Hong, y no te culpes por la despedida, solo fue una cruel coincidencia que muriera luego de lo que le dijiste, pero en realidad no es algo que dependía de ti; esté en el lugar que esté, Guang de seguro sabe que estas arrepentido, no sigas negando lo que quiere tu corazón – el pequeño japonés sollozaba en el pecho de Yuuri, dejando escapar todo su dolor reprimido – desahógate, déjalo salir todo, y si sientes que tu relación con Yurio no es sana, entonces evita involucrarte con él – Yuuri sacó un pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de su amigo.

-Muchas gracias Yuuri kun... eres el mejor...

Volvieron dentro del apartamento, Yuuri se quedó viendo una película con Víctor, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de ruso y recibiendo palomitas de maíz en su boca; Minami entró a su cuarto, y ahí estaba Yurio, esperándolo de costado en el futon, con la camisa y la cremallera del pantalón abiertas, y una venda en su brazo herido; el japonés lo miró algo incómodo y evitó el contacto visual con el rubio, cambiándose de ropa frente a sus narices; Yuri se levantó y se colocó detrás de él, abrazándolo y besándole el cuello.

-Te estás haciendo de rogar, la verdad no me molesta, de todos modos, lo haremos a diario, no desperdiciare tener un cuerpo tan lindo como el tuyo tan cerca de mí.

-Te pediré un favor y espero que lo respetes.

-Dime.

-No vuelvas a tocarme de esta forma, de verdad creo que no está bien – Yurio se separó del japonés, bastante molesto.

-Otra vez ese idiota ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente, ya asumí que sigue siendo importante para mí, igual de importante que Yuuri kun.

-No me jodas - el ruso le tomó la barbilla a Minami, estrechando distancias - ¿Ósea que no te arrepientes de ayudarlo? – Minami comenzó a temblar por la cercanía de Yuri.

-No me arrepiento...

-¿Aun después de todas las vidas destruidas? – Besó y lamió el cuello del japonés, haciéndolo estremecer - ¿Aun después de ser mutilado?

-Incluso después de todo eso...

-Eres muy masoquista – acarició la espalda de Minami y sus glúteos, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad; si Minami no hubiera sentido una atracción enorme hacia Yurio, lo habría apartado de un golpe - ¿Qué harías si tuvieras a Guang Hong justo frente a ti?

-No lo sé... tal vez le pregunte muchas cosas... - Yuri besó frenéticamente los labios de Minami, ya lo tenía casi en sus manos.

-¿Crees ser capaz de dialogar con él? ¿No crees que lo más normal sería increparlo por todo lo que provocó? – Minami temblaba, derritiéndose por el contacto con Yurio.

-No sé... no quiero reaccionar violentamente, no sería correcto... - se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir la lengua de Yuri recorrer su cuello – detén esto...

-Yo necesito atrapar a ese tipo, en el hipotético caso de que esté vivo, espero que lo comprendas, mi honor depende de ello.

-¿Qué honor?... – recibió una mordida de Yurio en su cuello, mientras el ruso frotaba su rodilla en su entrepierna.

-No empieces a juzgarme, sabes que eso me duele...

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, Minami... si tuvieras a Guang frente a ti – acarició los pectorales del japonés, haciéndolo temblar y desear más y más - ¿Lo abrazarías? – Acarició la entrepierna de Minami por encima del bóxer - ¿Lo matarías? – Lamió los labios del japonés, que ya empezaba a quedarse sin razonamiento - ¿O me ayudarías? – detuvo las ardientes caricias, mirando de frente a Minami; el joven japonés volvía a dejarse llevar por su lujuria, deslizando sus labios por el torso semi desnudo del ruso, y posicionando su boca entre la cremallera abierta del pantalón, sacando y chupando el erecto miembro de Yuri; este le acarició los cabellos y mantuvo su cabeza entre las cremalleras, ese pequeño estaba tan confundido, y lo estaría aún más luego de dejarse atrapar por él, le daba lastima saber que volvería a sentir todos los dilemas que lo afligían, pero al mismo tiempo, todo eso le convenía para mantenerlo dócil y sumiso durante el sexo; sonrió victorioso mientras Minami mantenía su pene dentro de su boca, había caído directamente en la trampa – Tomaste la mejor decisión "Minami chan".


	20. Capítulo 20: Sueños dulces

Las cosas estaban empezando a calmarse luego de seis meses desde la muerte de Michele Crispino y Emil Nekola; Sara Crispino cursaba su séptimo mes de embarazo, logró hacer las paces con su esposa Mila, quien la acompañó a la primera ecografía que les diría el sexo del bebé, que resultó ser un varón que estaba en perfectas condiciones; luego de esa visita al obstetra, la pareja fue de compras para conseguir una cuna y diferentes decoraciones para crear un perfecto espacio para el retoño que nacería en enero, para Sara no fue difícil escoger el nombre que le daría a su hijo, Michele. En Rusia, Yakov Feltsman y su esposa empezaban a ser menos agresivos con sus dos hijos, mas no recuperaban la confianza que antes les tenían, y no dejaban de buscar a Víctor Nikiforov para que él fuera la cabeza de la bratva Feltsman; a Georgi le permitieron seguir con la búsqueda de la escurridiza Anya, lo cual le devolvió un poco el ánimo luego de la fatídica muerte de Michele; Yuri por su parte se dejó crecer el cabello hasta debajo de las costillas, sus ocupaciones del día no cambiaron mucho, ayudaba en tareas menores a los subordinados sin dejar de autodenominarse su supervisor, cuidaba de su gato, y se entregaba a los vicios que tanto le agradaban, esperando pacientemente que Cristophe Giacometti lo llamara con noticias sobre Guang Hong, solo se sentiría realmente útil apenas lo encontrara y se lo llevara ante sus padres; dos meses atrás, antes de irse de Japón, interceptó a Pichit Chulanont mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de Minami, interrogándolo sobre la misteriosa llamada que hizo una noche, sospechando que tendría algo que ver con Guang; el tailandés le contestó que estaba llamando a un amigo con problemas personales, y le reafirmó que Guang Hong estaba muerto, lo hizo de una forma tan melancólica y convincente, que Yurio no tuvo más opción que creerle y dejarlo en paz para no tener problemas con Víctor y Yuuri Katsuki.

Nadie sabía nada de Jean Jaques Leroy, Isabella Yang y Guang Hong Ji, la gente dejó de preguntarse si de verdad habían muerto, incluso la mismísima Sara Crispino, y sin embargo, ellos estaban vivitos y coleando; después de su escape, pasaron tres días en la isla de Miconos, y luego abordaron una embarcación que los dejó en Estambul, Turquía. JJ y su esposa se asentaron en la moderna ciudad de medio oriente por al menos tres meses, no dejaron solo a Guang hasta comprobar que podría salir adelante por cuenta propia, al ver que el chino estaba más estable y había conseguido un buen trabajo en el bajo mundo, la pareja se unió a unos traficantes de armas, viajando con ellos y dejando a Guang Hong instalado en un buen hotel; al inicio lo llamaban a diario, luego solo una vez a la semana, a ninguno de ellos le acomodaba llamarse tan seguido. Los tres debían ocultar sus identidades en caso de que siguieran buscándolos, Leroy empezó a usar a diario su disfraz de jeque que tanto adoraba; Isabella usaba pelucas y maquillaje en tonos fuertes, se estaba dejando crecer el cabello para no tener que volver a verse tan extravagante; Guang por su parte eligió algo incluso más extraño que los disfraces de su amiga, pero ese mismo disfraz le daría una identidad en su lugar de trabajo, que lo hacía intrigante y atrayente al mismo tiempo.

Otabek Altin estaba en Estambul, reunido con al menos 6 personas en un callejón de los barrios bajos, esperando a un contratista al lado de un pequeño camión con los cuerpos de una banda criminal, los habían exterminado a todos a petición de un hombre que traicionó a dicha organización, sus recursos le sirvieron para cazar a quienes pretendían cazarlo. El kazajo estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, en el muro contrario estaban de pie 4 de sus compañeros, cuchicheando y observando de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba Otabek, este por un momento creía que estaban hablando de él a sus espaldas, pero se percató rápidamente que no era el centro de atención. Quien daba de que hablar era una persona de estatura baja, que llevaba un traje semi ajustado de color negro, y una chaqueta con un corte a la cintura que le daba una figura algo femenina; tenía el cabello lacio de color castaño, se notaba por las puntas abiertas que no era lacio natural, le caía encima de los hombros; nadie sabía si ese personaje era hombre o mujer, lo que si sabían era que lo que más destacaba de él era una máscara que les ponía los pelos de punta, se trataba de una máscara negra con la cara de un dragón chino, con los ojos saltones que parecían estar llenos de locura, y una sonrisa enorme de la cual sobresalían dientes similares a los de los humanos, pero mucho más grandes. Esa persona estaba a un lado de Otabek Altin, a dos metros de distancia, apoyado en la pared, los hombres del otro lado lo miraban con desconfianza, charlando entre ellos.

-¿Y ese fenómeno quién es? – preguntó uno de ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tiene nombre, ha estado trabajando aquí desde hace medio año, casi nunca se quita la máscara, y cuando lo hace se cubre el rostro con lo que tenga a la mano, es muy raro, o rara – contestó otro.

-He trabajado con él antes, nadie se le escapa, y cuando le piden a uno muerto, debo admitir que me da miedo – dijo otro, de aspecto más viejo, tenía músculos que lo hacían ver robusto.

-Si se cubre la cara, de seguro es alguien buscado, debe haber una buena recompensa por él si toma tantas precauciones – dijo el cuarto cazarrecompensas, sacando una navaja, exhibiéndola y jugando con ella.

-¿Crees que no lo hemos pensado? Pero ni muerto me acercaría a quitarle la máscara o atacarlo, te lo digo por experiencia chico, no te metas con ese enano – dijo el hombre más viejo.

\- Y tampoco lo mires mucho, puede sentir tu miedo – le dijo otro en tono burlón.

\- Hablan de "él" como si fuera un hombre, solo miren – desvió la mirada hacia la persona de la máscara de dragón, que estaba escribiendo en su celular, que llevaba una carcasa de color rosa con una cara extraña y graciosa estampada – apuesto a que es chica.

-Yo apuesto a que es gay – dijo otro.

-¿Qué apuestas? – preguntó quien afirmaba que esa persona era chica.

-Cincuenta dólares a que es chico.

-Acepto el reto – el hombre se fue caminando en dirección a la persona de la máscara.

-No vayas, te vas a arrepentir – le dijo el más viejo.

-Sí, no vayas, puede morderte – dijo el bromista del grupo; el hombre llegó al lado de la persona disfrazada, colocó un brazo en la pared, en una pose que pretendía intimidarlo; pasaron varios segundos antes de que el muchacho, o muchacha, elevara la vista, dándole atención a su compañero.

-¿Acaso crees que es Halloween preciosa? ¿No sabias que entre compañeros no hay que guardarnos secretos? Quítate esa mascara para ver tu linda cara – el de la máscara lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a posar su vista en su celular, escribiendo algo; a su compañero no le hizo gracia ser ignorado, así que le agarró con fuerza la barbilla levantándole la cara – odio a las zorras maleducadas – la persona disfrazada levantó un poco la mano donde llevaba su celular, y mirando de reojo siguió escribiendo algo - ¿Quieres provocarme, es eso? – el chico o chica detrás de esa mascara le enseñó la pantalla de su celular, había un mensaje escrito en una nota.

-Mi mascara es mi cara, y mi celular mi voz – decía el mensaje.

-No juegues conmigo – lo levantó de la barbilla para dejarlo a la altura de su rostro – háblame con tu voz, hice una apuesta para saber si eres chica – la persona escribió rápidamente en su celular y le mostró la pantalla.

-Te sugiero que me sueltes, por tu bien – al leer eso, el hombre soltó una risa burlona.

-Por favor, solo estoy pidiéndote que te quites esa cosa y que me digas si eres chica o chico ¿O es que no confías en los demás?

-No confío – decía un nuevo mensaje.

-No seas tímida – el de la máscara volvió a sacar su celular para escribir, y su compañero perdió la paciencia, estrellando el celular contra el piso - ¡Deja esta mierda de una puta vez! – la persona del disfraz se quedó calmada, levantó una mano enseñando tres dedos, la tensión del hombre aumentaba transformándose en furia; cuando el de la máscara bajó uno de sus dedos, manteniendo dos levantados, supo que estaba dándole tres segundos para que lo soltara – a la mierda con preguntarte, lo comprobaré yo mismo – agarró con fuerza la entrepierna de su compañero enmascarado – maldición, es hombre.

Para el muchacho no fue necesario seguir con el conteo, apoyó con firmeza su espalda en la pared, y usó la fuerza de sus dos piernas para apartar a su molesto compañero, este quiso devolverle un puñetazo, pero el chico lo esquivó y tomó el brazo que pretendía golpearlo, elevándolo y haciendo que el hombre que lo atacaba se estrellara violentamente contra la pared; al recuperarse, su compañero sacó su navaja, pero la guardó inmediatamente cuando el enmascarado desenfundó su espada; el hombre tomó su pistola, pretendiendo intimidar al andrógino de la máscara, este no dejó de enseñarle su espada, como si no le temiera a un arma de fuego; el hombre disparó y el muchacho esquivó la bala haciendo tres piruetas hacia el lado, al girar por tercera vez quedó encima de un gran contenedor de basura, al lado de los otros 3 cazarrecompensas. Los dos más jóvenes lo miraron y sacaron sus armas de fuego para atacarlo, se gritaban entre sí que debían matarlo, que podía haber una recompensa por él, y que solo lo comprobarían quitándole la máscara; los tres dispararon contra el enmascarado, que dio un salto tan grande, que quedó detrás de su primer atacante, cortándole su brazo que cargaba la pistola de un solo tajo, y usando su cuerpo como escudo contra las balas mientras se acercaba a los otros, mutilándolos de forma similar que al primero. Dos de ellos se tiraron al piso, retorciéndose de dolor, el primero yacía en el suelo, las balas que recibió terminaron de darle muerte; el muchacho de la máscara sacó un pañuelo para limpiar el filo de su espada, y caminó serenamente hasta donde estaba Otabek, dejándose caer a su lado, sentado y suspirando; el cazarrecompensas más viejo miraba a sus compañeros moribundos, moviendo la cabeza con aire de decepción.

-Les dije que no se metieran con él – les dijo mirándolos con lastima – será mejor que vayan rápido a un hospital, van a morir desangrados – los tipos intentaban ayudarse mutuamente, usando pedazos de sus ropas para apretar sus mutiladas extremidades y tratar de parar la intensa hemorragia.

-Ni en broma iré a un hospital sin recibir el pago... - dijo uno con voz adolorida.

-No sean idiotas, si mueren de cualquier forma no habrá pago – les dijo el viejo.

-Aunque si mueren habrá paga doble para nosotros... - susurró Otabek para sí mismo.

-Nosotros podemos con esto – dijo otro, haciéndose el valiente a pesar de que momentos atrás estaba gritando y llorando de dolor; los dos heridos miraron hacia atrás, el enmascarado movía su mano, como queriendo decirles: buen viaje.

Con el pasar de los minutos, los tipos se iban debilitando poco a poco, rehusándose a ir a un hospital hasta que llegara el contratista; el enmascarado y Otabek estaban uno al lado del otro, revisando sus teléfonos, el kazajo vio de reojo el celular del muchacho a su lado, el fondo de pantalla tenía la imagen de un osito de peluche muy tierno, todo en ese chico tenia algunas cualidades femeninas, incluso su teléfono, rosa y con detalles adorables en la pantalla; Otabek giró la cabeza apenas el enmascarado se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, mas se dio cuenta que este estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, observando su fondo de pantalla, un oso de peluche de aspecto más tosco con unas prominentes cejas, muy famoso por una película; el chico también volteó la cabeza cuando el kazajo notó que lo estaba observando. Poco rato después, Otabek estaba mirando su galería de fotos, su compañero de la máscara vio que en la mayoría de sus fotografías había una niña de unos 13 años con dos coletas, probablemente fuera su hermana, el kazajo observaba las fotos con una expresión de nostalgia; estuvo a punto de pasar a una que delataría que era amigo de Yuri Plisetsky, pero se detuvo, pues era evidente que su compañero lo miraba, su máscara horrible lo hacía sentir incómodo. Ambos se debatían si debían dirigirse la palabra, después de todo ya habían demostrado curiosidad por el otro, pero ambos eran algo tímidos, el de la máscara tenia lista una simple palabra escrita en su celular, pero no encontraba la suficiente confianza para enseñársela al kazajo, al final decidió hacerlo, no perdía nada intentando hablar con alguien después de estar tanto tiempo con la boca cerrada.

-Hola – decía el mensaje, lo puso detrás del celular de Otabek, para no interrumpirlo de forma invasiva.

-Hola – contestó secamente el kazajo, el chico escribió rápidamente en su celular para seguir con la conversación.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – decía el nuevo mensaje, Otabek se cuestionaba si debía ignorarlo o seguirle la corriente.

-Otabek ¿Y el tuyo?

-No tengo nombre, usaré el que tú quieras darme – decía el nuevo mensaje, a Otabek le pareció muy extraño, aunque a la vez le interesaban un poco los misterios de ese muchacho.

-Lo siento, no soy nada bueno eligiendo nombres.

-Puede ser cualquiera, uno que te guste – escribió el chico en una nota de su teléfono; Otabek por un momento pensó en llamarlo "Yuratchka" pero le pareció un nombre algo largo, prefirió algo más fácil de pronunciar.

-¿Ted quizás? – El enmascarado contuvo la risa - ¿No verdad? Soy pésimo con los nombres

-Se nota jajaja – decía el mansaje de ese chico.

-Me resultaría más fácil si pudiera verte la cara, así sabría qué nombre te queda, pero luego de ver lo que les pasó – miraron a los casi muertos hombres – no pienso presionarte.

-Te daré una pista – escribió el chico, que posteriormente bajó levente su máscara, dejando ver sus ojos cafés, rasgados, indicando su nacionalidad.

-¿Eres japonés? – El muchacho negó con la cabeza - ¿chino entonces? – asintió indicando que provenía de ese país - ¿Qué tal si te digo Shenlong? – El enmascarado casi deja salir su risa al escucharlo – mal chiste, no sé cómo decirte... ¿Seung? – el de la máscara dejó su risa sin sonido y escribió algo en su celular.

-La verdad es que odio ese nombre – decía en la pantalla.

-Yo también lo odio – Otabek pensó algo más, la tercera era la vencida - ¿Te gusta el nombre "Shun"?

-Sí, ese nombre si me gusta mucho – escribió con un emoji de sonrisa al final.

-Entonces, te diré Shun – se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mientras "Shun" escribía un nuevo mensaje.

-¿Te gustan los osos Otabek?

-Sí, sobre todo este – dijo enseñándole la pantalla de su teléfono.

-A mí también, ese es genial, en casa tenía muchos osos – contestó "Shun" intentando no hacer muy largo su mensaje.

-¿Eres una persona de gatos o de perros? – preguntó Otabek, recordando que la respuesta de Yura había sido: gatos.

-Ambos me gustan, tienen su propio encanto – al muchacho le hubiera gustado escribir una respuesta más amplia, pero ese tipo de comunicación lo limitaba, no era tan fluida.

-¿Por qué no hablas Shun? – preguntó Otabek, también algo incómodo por esa forma de hablar.

-No puedo hablar – contestó escribiendo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué ocultas tu cara y tu sexo? – "Shun" miró hacia abajo y escribió algo.

-No quiero enseñarlos – decía en el mensaje.

-Está bien, por un momento creí que estabas desfigurado – dijo Otabek, intentando aliviar el ambiente tenso.

-Si pudiera hacerlo, te lo enseñaría, pero, no puedo hacerlo – escribió "Shun", con la intención de no hacer sentir intimidado al kazajo.

-Comprendo, debes ser alguien con muchos enemigos – luego de decir eso, Otabek se quedó callado, esperando un nuevo mensaje de "Shun".

-Posiblemente, y no es nada conveniente revelar quién soy ante unos cazarrecompensas, es cuestión de sentido común.

-Tienes razón, un día podemos tomarnos unas cervezas, y al otro podemos darnos caza entre nosotros – dijo sacando un pack de latas de cerveza de su bolso - ¿Quieres una? – "Shun" levantó su pulgar para indicar que si deseaba beber, ese gesto le hizo gracia a Otabek, era algo muy característico de sí mismo levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación, así que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, mientras le entregaba una lata a su compañero; el muchacho levantó un poco su fea mascara, dejando ver su boca pequeña y suave, por la cual entraban grandes tragos de cerveza; Otabek empezaba a formar poco a poco una imagen del rostro completo de su compañero, aunque era algo difícil de lograr.

El contratista llegó al callejón donde se encontraban, pidiendo que le explicaran por qué había tres cadáveres en el piso, la respuesta la entregó el mayor de todos, diciendo que los tres fueron unos estúpidos que acosaron a la señorita del grupo, refiriéndose a "Shun"; el chico se colocó delante del contratista, era algo intimidante, así que el hombre decidió darles la paga que le correspondía a los tres caídos, luego él y sus hombres metieron los tres cadáveres adicionales al camión pequeño, limpiaron con rapidez la mayor parte de la sangre, y se fueron de ahí. Otabek fue en dirección a su moto, luego recordó a "Shun", y le preguntó si deseaba que lo llevara a algún lugar, este dudó un poco si aceptar, pero se decidió, escribiendo que aceptaba y que deseaba ir al bar "Welcome to the madness" antes de ir a su departamento. El kazajo obedeció y condujo con "Shun" sujetado a su cintura hasta el dichoso bar; se fueron juntos al baño de hombres, el asiático se metió con su bolso dentro de una de las cabinas, y salió con unas vestimentas diferentes a las que llevaba, unos leggins blancos, ajustados y rasgados, zapatillas blancas con brillos, un gorro que le aplastaba su lacio cabello y cubría sus cejas y su frente, una mascarilla blanca que le cubría hasta debajo de los parpados, y una sudadera rosa, parecía una chica vestido de esa forma; Otabek lo observó, incluso vistiendo de forma más "normal" no dejaba ver todos los rasgos de su cara; salieron del baño y se sentaron juntos en la barra del moderno bar.

-No te lo había dicho, pero por las noches trabajo aquí como DJ, es un trabajo temporal antes de que me vaya de Estambul – le dijo Otabek mientras le daba un sorbo a su ron; "Shun" escribió algo en su celular, no dejaría de escribir ni siquiera entrando en confianza.

-Creí que vivías permanentemente aquí en Turquía.

-No, lo máximo que puedo pasar en un solo lugar son dos meses, solo si el trabajo es muy abundante.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Almaty, Kazajistán ¿Y tú?

-Nací en Shanghái, me crié en Pekín, pero ahora no tengo un hogar definido.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí.

-¿Tienes un lugar al cual llegar?

-Almaty, ahí está mi familia.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Una hermana menor ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé.

-¿No sabes?

-Puede que tenga hermanos en algún lugar, pero nunca lo sabré.

-¿Por qué?

-No crecí con mis padres biológicos, pudieron tener hijos en otros lugares, y yo no me enteraría.

-Oh... ¿Con quién te criaste?

-Con mi madre adoptiva, falleció, así que ya no tengo lo que se puede decir "un hogar".

-Mi familia está viva, afortunadamente – "Shun" se quedó callado, pensando en que debía escribir, se ponía triste al hablar de su pasado.

-Es bueno saberlo, al menos tienes un lugar al cual llegar.

-A veces me gustaría quedarme con mi familia, en mi tierra, pero, mi estilo de vida me lo impide – Otabek tomó un sorbo de su ron, y "Shun" de su daikiri, mientras escribía una respuesta larga.

-A todos nos pasa, estamos metidos hasta el cuello en este mundo, por eso me gusta este bar, está en el límite del bajo mundo, y del mundo que puede considerarse "normal", me recuerda que una vez yo también fui normal.

-No lo había visto de esa forma... ¿A qué edad te metiste en los oficios sucios?

-Hace 11 meses.

-Eres primerizo, no me lo esperaba luego de verte en acción, yo estoy en esto desde los 13 años.

-Demasiado joven...

-Mi padre también tenía un trabajo poco honesto, es de familia, aunque mi madre y mi hermana ahora llevan una vida normal, creo que una de las razones por las que me fui de su lado, fue para no meterlos en problemas por el rumbo que escogí – los ojos de "Shun" se veían tristes, y para Otabek fue fácil notarlo - ¿Por qué te metiste en este tipo de trabajos?

-Por necesidad – mintió el asiático.

-¿Tanta era la necesidad como para ensuciarte las manos? – A "Shun" le brillaban los ojos con melancolía – lo siento si te incomodé... - el chino suspiró mientras escribía.

-No quisiera hablar de eso...

-Entiendo – Otabek se bebió el resto de su bebida, pensando algún tema de conversación – no se me ocurre nada de qué hablar.

-¿Por cuantos países has viajado? – preguntó "Shun" escribiendo.

-Estados Unidos, Canadá, Rusia, Italia, Francia, Corea del sur, Japón, Singapur, Tailandia, México, Colombia, Sudáfrica, y ya perdí la cuenta de todos los demás – contestó el kazajo, "Shun" se veía más animado.

-Yo también he viajado, aunque a menos lugares que tú.

-¿A dónde has ido?

-Laos, Tailandia, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Japón, Italia y Grecia – le contestó el chino con unos ojos que ya no se veían tan tristes.

-¿Cuál de esos destinos te agradó mas? – "Shun" pensó por unos segundos, decidiendo entre Tailandia, América y Grecia.

-Creo que me gustó mucho Estados Unidos.

-A mí me gustó Italia.

-Es un país muy lindo, pero no me fue muy bien ahí.

-A mí me fue de maravilla.

Continuaron charlando por una hora, luego se fueron juntos fuera del bar para subirse a la moto del kazajo, "Shun" caminaba a su lado, y cuando se adelantaba unos pasos, se detenía para volver a caminar junto a Otabek, era un detalle insignificante en su comportamiento, pero a su compañero le parecía una característica que debía tomar en cuenta, no sabía mucho de "Shun" así que cualquier cosa le servía para construir una imagen de cómo era en realidad, no solamente en cuanto a físico; solía mirarlo a los ojos, o demostrar una profunda tristeza con respecto a algunos temas, su afán de caminar a su lado podría significar que era de confianza y que no lo dejaría atrás, y los tragos largos que le daba a sus bebidas podrían significar que poseía un apetito casi voraz, días después lo confirmaría luego de invitarlo a comer, se hizo costumbre para ellos pasear o charlar todos los días; el kazajo se preguntó que hacía él, una persona tan poco sociable, pasando tiempo con alguien que no fuera su amigo Yura o su familia, probablemente era por la curiosidad que tenía por saber que ocultaba "Shun", lo intrigaba el misterio que escondían esos tiernos ojos, detrás de esa aterradora máscara de dragón. Pasaron tres semanas desde que Otabek y Guang se conocieron, los Leroy estaban en la frontera de Turquía e Irak, charlando dentro de una carpa con el líder de la nueva organización de tráfico de armas en la cual iban a trabajar, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Josef Karpisek, uno de los invitados a la boda de Sara Crispino, que fue testigo de su huida hace medio año; verlo ahí no los preocupó, después de todo, seguían con sus disfraces, JJ con sus prendas árabes y unos anteojos de sol, e Isabella con lentes oscuros, el cabello lacio muy largo, teñido de color marrón oscuro con reflejos claros, y maquillaje muy recargado, que le cambiaba un poco los rasgos.

-Bien, solo firmen aquí y ya estarán contratados – les dijo Josef extendiendo el contrato.

-Es usted un buen lacayo del gran Alá – dijo JJ con acento árabe, estaba tomando una pluma para firmar, pero su mujer le habló.

-¿No lo vas a leer Mustafá? – le dijo Isabella a Leroy, fingía una voz más aguda para no ser reconocida.

-Todos los contratos son iguales mujer, pide permiso para hablar, impura inferior – la señora Leroy agarró a JJ de una oreja – auch auch auch auch – se quejaba de dolor mientras su mujer lo castigaba, odiaba que se metiera en su personaje para ser machista, no le gustaba ni aunque estuviera bromeando; Josef tosió para llamar la atención de ese par.

-Firmen aquí por favor – les dijo apuntando con su dedo una línea en el papel; Leroy e Isabella firmaron el contrato.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? Usted diga y yo actúo, usted diga rana y yo salto – dijo JJ sonriéndole a su nuevo jefe con carisma.

-En una semana te daré tu primer encargo, tómate un descanso hasta la fecha, yo te llamaré – le dijo Josef, analizando la firma de "Mustafá" y "Monique" los alias de los Leroy.

-Fue un placer jefe, nos vemos en una semana – Isabella extendió su mano y Josef la estrechó, despidiéndose formalmente.

-Hasta luego jefazo, no lo defraudaremos – JJ le tomó la mano y la agitó enérgicamente.

-Suerte a ambos – respondió Josef mientras la pareja salía de la carpa para meterse a su jeep y conducir hasta Estambul; cuando Josef escuchó el sonido del vehículo, sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó un número – Cris, tengo noticias del matrimonio Leroy.

-Vaya, tuve la corazonada de que serias tu quien me sería más útil allá en medio oriente – le dijo Cristophe Giacometti del otro lado del teléfono; Josef tenía un buen negocio, pero le convenía también trabajar para una empresa tan prospera como la de "intoxicated"; en el negocio de la información, se necesitaban varios topos, para tener ojos y oídos en cualquier parte del mundo, y Josef había cumplido perfectamente su papel durante años.

-Para eso estoy; revisé la grafología de la firma del hombre que contraté hoy, coincide en varios aspectos con la letra de Jean Jaques Leroy, su actitud es similar, y estaba disfrazado, pero se notaba que la nariz es la misma que la de ese tipo, creo que no hay duda, el matrimonio Leroy está vivo.

-¿Obtuviste la firma original de Leroy con nuestro compañero del cartel "De la Iglesia"?

-Por supuesto, de otra forma la fuente no sería confiable.

-Ese es mi Josef, buen trabajo.

La mañana siguiente luego de que los Leroy firmaran su contrato para trabajar con Josef Karpisek, Yuri Plisetsky se levantó como siempre aproximadamente a las 11 de la mañana, su largo cabello amanecía completamente desordenado, le resultaba algo molesto tener que cepillarlo, pero le encantaba como lucia; si Lilia hubiera estado de buenas, o si al menos no le tuviera un gran rencor, ella misma le habría cepillado el cabello; al terminar de arreglarse y vestirse, se dirigió al comedor, esperando que le sirvieran el desayuno, aprovechó la espera para llamar a Otabek, no se veían desde Italia y extrañaba escuchar su voz, a pesar de que se llamaban cada dos semanas. Charlaron por un largo rato mientras el ruso tragaba su desayuno con energía, su amigo le contó que aún se encontraba trabajando en Estambul, y que había conocido a un chico agradable que probablemente podría llegar a considerar como su amigo; al oír eso, Yuri dejó de masticar su comida, frunció el ceño y le comentó con molestia a Otabek que no quería que le hablara de amor, que le daba asco ese tema, el kazajo le dijo que no se trataba de amor, sino de amistad, a lo que Yurio contestó: Creí que yo era tu único amigo. Luego de una pequeña risa de Otabek, Yuri dejó su actitud celosa y continuaron la conversación hasta que Beka tuvo que ir al trabajo; al colgar, Yurio notó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Cristophe Giacometti, le hubiera parecido una buena señal referente a su búsqueda de Guang Hong, pero Cris solía llamarlo para tener algún encuentro ocasional con él en el segundo piso de su bar; lo llamó para comprobar que es lo que quería, y este le dijo algo que lo sorprendió gratamente: Tenemos noticias de Jean Jaques Leroy.

Inmediatamente se levantó y se fue hasta la habitación de Georgi, que recién se estaba levantando; abrió la puerta de golpe y lo encontró a medio vestir, eso provocó uno de sus comunes intercambios de insultos, pero luego Yuri le comentó que tenía noticias de los que supuestamente estaban muertos, que iría al bar de Giacometti y que debía desearle suerte; Georgi le frotó el cabello, despeinándolo y haciendo que automáticamente el adolescente hiciera una rabieta, pues le costó peinarse; su hermano le deseó suerte y le dio un fajo de dinero, diciéndole que usara eso a toda costa para pagar; Yurio le enseñó la lengua y se fue de su habitación, entonces Georgi aprovechó para llamar a sus fieles hombres diciéndoles: Sigan a Yuratchka, aunque tengan que salir del país con él. Yuri llegó al bar de Giacometti, no habían clientes, solo estaban presentes el par de siempre, Masumi el cantinero y Cris tomándose un café, con la resaca grabada en el rostro.

-Muy bien, vine aquí por las noticias de ese idiota, y espero que sean buenas – dijo Yurio tratando de sonar intimidante.

-Son buenas, así que paga y te las diré – dijo Cris, tocándose la cabeza y bebiéndose el café.

-Ya sabes cómo me gusta pagar, esperaré a que se te quite la resaca si es necesario – se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados y apoyados en la barra, miró a Masumi, que lo observaba algo molesto – estas verde de celos perro, relájate, es solo sexo – sacó una bolsa de polvo blanco y acomodó un hilo en la barra usando una navaja para apilarlo, posteriormente lo aspiró.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para que hagas eso, mocoso? – le dijo Masu en un tono de desprecio.

-No me digas así, te conviene, yo hago lo que se me antoja estúpido – dijo, volviendo a aspirar, ignorando la reacción de Masumi, que le hubiera lanzado una botella de vodka en la cabeza, de no ser por Cristophe, que lo detuvo con una sola mirada.

-Por favor relájate Masu, no debemos molestar a los clientes, porque eso es lo que es Yuri, solo un cliente más – el cantinero relajó sus facciones y devolvió disimuladamente la botella de vodka a su lugar.

-Cierto, un simple cliente... - el barman se veía algo apenado, normalmente no sentía celos cuando Cris tenia sexo a modo de pago, pero, veía en Yuri una amenaza, pues a veces se juntaba con Cristophe sin siquiera pedir un servicio, solo por mero placer, y eso le molestaba; Cris extendió su mano y su cantinero acercó su rostro a esta, dejando que le acariciara la barbilla.

-Relájate cariño, como dijo Yuri, es solo sexo, mi corazón ya tiene dueño y lo sabes perfectamente – Masu sonrió, un poco más tranquilo; Yurio hizo un ruido de asco al verlos así.

-Me van a hacer vomitar.

-¿Acaso no conoces el amor? – le preguntó Masumi, Yuri le echó una mirada fulminante.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¿Nunca has estado enamorado Yuri? – preguntó Cris, sonriéndole curioso.

-Creo que no.

-¿"Creo"? – a Cristophe le gustaba insistir, solía hacer interrogatorios para su negocio.

-Creo que he llegado a sentir eso que llaman "estar enamorado".

-¿A quién le debo dar el pésame? – dijo Masu.

-Dudo que lo conozcan, no es de Rusia – Cris soltó una risa que no pudo contener.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Nosotros conocemos a todo el mundo.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma no te lo diré.

-¿Es de Japón? – Cristophe insistía en sacarle la verdad.

-No.

-¿Italia?

-No, de ningún país que se te ocurra, así que deja de molestar.

-Algún día lo sabré, cuando llegues con un novio y hagamos un cuarteto – Masumi giró bruscamente la cabeza al escucharlo.

-A mí no me metan en esas cosas – dijo el bartender, un poco desconcertado.

-¿Y por qué no? Nunca te diviertes Masu, deberías dejar de servir bebidas por un día y jugar junto a mí – Cris hizo un puchero – siempre me dejas solito – Yurio levantó la cabeza, algo preocupado por lo que podría pasar a raíz de esa idea.

-¿Quién cuidaría el bar si te acompaño en uno de tus juegos? – al escuchar a Masumi, Yuri suspiró aliviado.

-Pues ciérralo hasta que terminemos, nuestra clientela solo llega en la noche – dijo Cristophe, haciendo que Yurio volviera a ponerse tenso; Masu caminó hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta, y volteó el cartel, indicando que el local estaba cerrado. Yuri se veía nervioso, por su cabeza cruzaban un montón de ideas y preocupaciones.

-¿De verdad lo haremos nosotros tres? – preguntó el adolescente, algo incrédulo.

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso nunca has hecho un trio? – Yurio se sonrojó, avergonzado, no por dárselas de inocente, sino porque lo avergonzaba verse como alguien inexperto en algunas prácticas sexuales.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo...

-¿Escuchaste Masu? Nuestro Yuri nunca ha follado con más de una persona a la vez.

-¿Qué esperabas? Apenas tiene 15 años, no es el único que hará algo por primera vez, yo nunca antes he follado con un menor de edad.

-A ambos les falta experiencia en la faena – Cris se rió, enfadando más al avergonzado Yurio.

-¡¿Quieren callarse?! Solo vamos arriba a darles su pago – dejó caer por sus brazos su chaqueta de cuero, luego se la quitó completamente y la colgó en su hombro, les echó una mirada provocativa y determinada a sus dos amantes – síganme.

Subieron a un cuarto del segundo piso, Yuri se colocó delante de Masumi, esos dos nunca antes se habían tocado, era un poco extraño tener que calentarlo si usualmente no se llevaban tan bien; Cristophe se apegó al ruso desde atrás, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, y bajándolas para acariciarle las caderas y la entrepierna mientras le besaba el cuello; al mismo tiempo, Yurio colocó sus brazos atrás del cuello de Masu, dándole un beso de lengua mientras frotaba su pene en el del cantinero, aún estaban vestidos, pero eso ayudaría a hacerlos entrar en calor poco a poco; el adolescente giró levemente el cuello, para besar a Cris, que seguía manoseándolo desde atrás, Masumi aprovechó para subir lentamente la camiseta de Yuri, agarrando y frotándole los pezones; le quitó la camiseta, y Yurio le abrió la camisa bruscamente al cantinero, tirando varios botones y volviendo a besarlo mientras acariciaba su varonil torso, clavándole las uñas y mordiéndole los labios; Cristophe le bajó con fuerza los pantalones al adolescente, se desnudó rápidamente y frotó su miembro entre las redondas nalgas de Yuri, que aun llevaban puestas los calzoncillos. El ruso le abrió los pantalones a Masu y sacó su erecto pene de su ropa interior, tenía un gran tamaño, y eso volvía loco a Yurio, le estaba gustando mucho la idea del trio, ya se sentía en llamas gracias al jugueteo previo; se quitó el mismo los calzoncillos, se subió en la cama poniéndose en cuatro patas, Masumi se sentó frente a él, y Cris se colocó debajo, en la posición del 69, para que Yuri lamiera tanto su miembro como el de Masu, mientras Cristophe lo lamia y lubricaba. El adolescente juntó los dos penes que tenía en frente usando una sola mano, y comenzó a lamerlos de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo que Cris le chupaba los testículos y lo masturbaba; Yurio chupó los dos glandes, haciendo un sonido cuando los sacó de su boca sin dejar de succionarlos, Cristophe le abrió las nalgas y metió su lengua ahí, mojando su entrada mientras le daba nalgadas; lo único que le quedaba por hacer a Yuri era meter esas dos descomunales cosas dentro de su boca, logró hacerlo y mover un poco su cabeza, pero tenía que darse algunos respiros y aguantar las arcadas; Cris se metió todo el miembro del adolescente en su boca, mientras tomaba una botella de lubricante y le ponía una gran cantidad al ano del muchacho; Masumi le agarró firmemente la cabeza a Yurio y comenzó a mover rápidamente su pene en su cavidad bucal, Cristophe hizo lo mismo, penetrándole salvajemente la boca mientras le metía los dedos sin parar para prepararlo para lo que venía.

Al terminar el oral, Yuri tosió botando una buena cantidad de saliva que manchó su boca y su pecho, Cris se sentó en la cama y abrazó el pecho de Yurio, atrayéndolo hacia él, Yuri se dio la vuelta y se colocó encima del pene del suizo, mirándolo de frente mientras iniciaba el vaivén; Masu se levantó y se sentó atrás de Cristophe, este comprendió el mensaje y se levantó levemente para que su novio lo penetrara mientras él lo hacía con Yuri; los gemidos de los tres iban aumentando gradualmente, Yurio mordía el hombro de Cris, y este gemía mientras penetraba y era penetrado, en una sensación única y que le entregaba doble placer. El suizo besó a su novio volteando la cabeza, y luego le dijo algo al oído; minutos después, Masumi dejó de mover sus caderas y se levantó, tomó a Yuri, lo colocó delante de él, de manera que el adolescente le diera la espalda, y lo elevó tomándolo de las piernas, abriéndolas al máximo y separándolo completamente del suelo; Yurio tragó saliva, ya se imaginaba lo que venía, estaba obligado a aceptarlo, pues ese era el pago que tenía que dar por la información de JJ; Cristophe se levantó, se colocó un poco de lubricante en su pene y en el de su novio, y metió la punta de la botella en el ano de Yuri, llenándolo con una buena cantidad de ese líquido para lubricarlo a más no poder; le metió los dedos para esparcir el lubricante, entonces Masu metió su miembro en la entrada del adolescente mientras su novio acercaba el suyo lentamente, poniendo aún más nervioso a Yurio; el pene de Cris empezó a entrar lentamente, expandiéndole el ano al ruso y juntándose poco a poco con el de Masumi por el recto de Yuri, el lubricante ayudaba a que ambos miembros lograran introducirse, pero no aminoraba la sensación de dolor y expansión en el ano del adolescente; Cristophe comenzó a moverse sin importarle las muecas de dolor de Yurio, que tenía una expresión que mezclaba la rabia y la lujuria, enseñando y apretando con fuerza la mandíbula en una sonrisa pervertida mientras miraba al cielo; apenas sintió ambos duros penes moviéndose dentro de él, soltó desesperados gemidos, como una bestia en celo, gozando y a la vez maldiciendo sin parar mientras lo fornicaban brutalmente, manoseándole su erecto miembro y sus pectorales, y creándole chupones rojos a su pálida piel.

Su larga cabellera rubia estaba algo mojada por el sudor de su cuerpo y el de sus dos amantes, sus cuerpos fogosos y rojos sudaban e incluso soltaban algo de vapor, los gemidos, gritos e insultos de Yuri resonaban sin parar en la habitación, sentía que podrían romperlo en cualquier momento, y aun con esa sensación de dolor, pedía más y más, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, le resultaba increíblemente divertido y doloroso; continuaron teniendo sexo mientras Masu mantenía levantado a Yurio, se besaban entre ellos usando sus lenguas dentro y fuera de sus bocas, pronto sentirían ganas de correrse, pero debían cerrar con broche de oro. Se separaron, Masumi se recostó boca arriba en la cama, Yuri se acomodó encima de él, y Cris se colocó detrás del adolescente, para seguir con la doble penetración; el suizo le abrió las nalgas a Yurio y escupió en su ano, luego le dio varias nalgadas hasta dejar marcas rojas, para después proseguir con esa sesión de sexo; metieron sus penes y volvieron a moverse salvajemente dentro de Yuri, nalgueándolo, agarrándolo de las caderas, masturbándolo con brusquedad, estaban completamente poseídos por la lujuria; el adolescente daba gritos de placer, un hilo de saliva caía por sus labios y su barbilla, rogaba que siguieran cogiéndolo más duro, estaba extasiado , esa nueva experiencia lo hacía sentir en llamas. Sus dos amantes dejaron de penetrarlo, estaban listos para eyacular. Sentaron a Yurio con las piernas abiertas, Cristophe le daba un sucio beso francés mientras masturbaba tanto su pene como el de Yuri, Masu por otra parte tocaba el ano del adolescente, expandiéndolo mientras se masturbaba muy cerca de él; ya no podían más, tenían que venirse para sentirse aliviados, para calmar el fuego que los abrazaba; Yurio fue el primero en correrse, contrajo su estómago mientras expulsaba un gran chorro de semen, su extenso gemido se hubiera escuchado si Cris no lo hubiera estado besando; Masumi soltó su corrida entre las nalgas del ruso, y Cristophe salpicó el torso y la cara de Yuri; acercaron sus miembros a la cara de Yurio y le dijeron que limpiara el residuo, este obedeció, sujetando y frotando con las dos manos esos penes, y metiéndose la punta de Cris en la boca, repetiría el mismo proceso con el de Masu; se recostaron boca arriba, Yuri aun parecía estar en éxtasis, algo atontado por su intenso orgasmo; Masumi chasqueó los dedos cerca del adolescente para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Hey ¿No venias aquí por la información? – le dijo el barman a Yurio, que no parecía estar escuchando.

-¿Qué...? – al verlo así, Cristophe se acercó al oído de Yuri para que lo escuchara claramente.

-¡Yuri! ¡¿Quieres saber dónde están los Leroy?! – el adolescente se sobresaltó y reaccionó.

-¡Ah sí! ¡¿Dónde mierda están esos idiotas?!

-Uno de mis hombres descubrió que ahora trabaja para Josef Karpisek en Turquía, utilizando el alias de "Mustafá Uzun", no sé su paradero exacto, pero tienes la posibilidad de contactar a Josef para preguntarle por los detalles.

-Así que están en Turquía, esta noticia le encantará a Georgi – Yuri se sentó de golpe, un grave error para él, pues arqueó la espalda soltando un quejido de dolor.

-Cuidado al volver a casa Yuri, tendrás que caminar como vaquero para llegar a tu auto, te recomiendo sentarte de lado – dijo Cris sonriéndole, Yurio levantó el dedo medio mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su ropa.

-Gracias por todo y váyanse a la mierda, nos vemos – Yuri salió de la habitación y caminó mientras se ponía algunas prendas, le dolía todo, pero no se quejaría en voz alta para que esos dos se burlaran de él; una parte de él sabía que Georgi en vez de ponerse feliz por la noticia, lo regañaría como nunca por el estado en el que venía, pero no le interesaba, si su hermano se ponía desagradable con él, lo ignoraría y haría su maleta para viajar al otro día hacia Turquía.

Cayó la noche, "Shun" y su compañero Otabek estaban saliendo de su lugar de trabajo, su día había consistido en una competencia entre los cazarrecompensas, por ver quien atraparía primero a un objetivo; todos trabajaron individualmente y se ponían trabas entre ellos, excepto el kazajo y su enmascarado compañero, pues estos trabajaron en dúo y lograron atrapar juntos a un deudor de las bandas turcas. Por las noches, ambos chicos solían ir al bar y discoteca "welcome to the maddness" para acompañarse mutuamente, "Shun" prefería beber un poco, mientras Otabek se encargaba de la música del local; pero ese día el kazajo no trabajaba, por un momento el chico enmascarado quiso volver a su casa, pero Beka lo detuvo, invitándolo a ver películas a su departamento. Su compañero dudó un poco, pero aceptó la propuesta, subiéndose a la moto de Otabek y dejando que lo llevara de vuelta a los barrios bajos, en dirección contraria a su apartamento. Al llegar, se sentaron en el sofá a charlar un poco, si es que se podía considerar como una charla las palabras escritas en el celular del chino; luego de unos minutos, el kazajo se quedó mirando fijamente a "Shun", analizándolo, eso puso algo nervioso a su compañero ¿Qué pretendía Otabek al hacer eso?

-¿Tienes alguna pc? – escribió "Shun" en su celular, con la intención de romper el hielo.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas? – no quitaba sus profundos ojos negros de su compañero, pensando que tenía unas bonitas piernas y glúteos.

-Es que, no veo ningún reproductor de dvd – escribió el chino, su mascarilla y su gorrito ocultaban sus facciones, pero sus mejillas se elevaron un poco, indicando que sonreía con nerviosismo.

-No creo que lo necesitemos, pero si de verdad quieres ver algo en la pc, puedo darte a elegir entre dos cosas que tengo guardadas.

-¿Qué tipo de películas son?

-Un documental, y una película para mayores de 18 años– al escucharlo, "Shun" se preguntó si el contenido adulto de esa película era sexual o violento.

-La de contenido adulto estará bien, supongo – escribió; una sonrisa apenas visible se dibujó en Otabek, a su compañero no le estaba dando buena espina – iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Está bien, yo iré a buscar la pc.

Vio a "Shun" levantarse rápidamente en dirección al lavaplatos; Beka aún se preguntaba porque había decidido ser sociable con ese chico, probablemente se sentía muy curioso, no solo por la verdadera identidad de esa persona, sino porque deseaba escuchar su voz, y descubrir una a una las formas de su cuerpo. Se levantó y se quitó la camiseta, quedando con el torso y los brazos desnudos, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chino, estirándose a más no poder para alcanzar los vasos, que estaban en una alacena arriba del lavaplatos; se acercó por detrás, apegando su pelvis en los glúteos de "Shun", y estirándose un poco para alcanzar un vaso para él; al ver el brazo de Otabek sin nada que lo cubriera, su compañero contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta que estaba en un aprieto, quiso sacar su celular para escribir rápidamente algo, pero el kazajo sujetó hábilmente sus manos desde atrás; Otabek creía que dejar escribir a "Shun" mataría el momento, no quería charlar con él, lo único que quería escuchar esa noche eran sus gemidos.

Mantuvo a su compañero con las manos sujetadas delante de ellos, su cuerpo temblaba, Beka creyó que estaba temblando con ansias; levantó la camiseta del chino, descubriendo su espalda, su compañero tenía un gran tatuaje de dos dragones entrelazados con muchos detalles alrededor; hizo un comentario alagando el tatuaje, y comenzó a deslizar sus labios por la piel de "Shun", que se movía un poco, nervioso, tratando de zafarse de sus garras; besó el bello tatuaje y llevó su boca hasta la nuca de su asustado compañero, le había estado ocultando su lindo cuerpo, de seguro tenía una cara igual de linda debajo de todo lo que se ponía para ocultarla; al estar besándole el cuello desde atrás, notó una cicatriz en su oreja, la había obtenido el día que su vida cambió para siempre; bajó su vista y descubrió otra cicatriz justo al lado de su tatuaje, esa herida fue causada cuando intentaron cortar la piel de su espalda; Otabek pensó que "Shun" habría sufrido mucho dolor al obtener esas cicatrices, así que besó suavemente la de su espalda, su compañero se estremeció al sentir sus besos en ese lugar, y el kazajo se determinó a enseñarle el placer esa noche, para que no recordara el dolor que alguna vez sintió por esas heridas.

"Shun" logró soltarse por un momento, se giró y quiso empujar a Otabek, pero este volvió a atrapar sus manos, esta vez sujetó las muñecas poniéndolas en la espalda baja del chino; ahora estaban de frente, el kazajo levantó otra vez la camiseta de su compañero, descubriendo su pecho, tenía unos pezones rosados muy bonitos, sintió ganas de acariciarlos, de lamerlos y pellizcarlos, pero algo más llamó su atención, otra cicatriz, que le atravesaba el torso en diagonal, esa sí que debió ser la más dolorosa para él. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos desde la cadera del asiático, subiéndolos lenta y suavemente por toda la cicatriz, hasta llegar a su pectoral para acariciarlo; "Shun" temblaba mientras veía esos dedos recorrer la herida, miró a Otabek con expresión de súplica, como pidiéndole desesperadamente que no tocara esa marca de su cuerpo, porque aun dolía. Beka besó su cuello acariciando gentilmente la cicatriz, repetía de vez en cuando "su nombre", con una voz profunda y sensual, haciéndolo estremecer mientras luchaba por librarse; la respiración del kazajo le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, y se sintió aún más extraño cuando Otabek besó su oreja donde tenía la cicatriz, diciéndole algo con una voz muy baja y profunda: "Te haré el amor...". Eso lo hizo entrar en pánico, no quería tener sexo con su compañero, pero todas sus acciones le estaban dejando la mente en blanco, no debía caer en tentación; era desesperante tener que guardar su voz, y no tener las manos libres para comunicarse escribiendo ¿Qué debía hacer para pararlo? ¿Por qué lo estaba tocando de esa forma sin pedir su opinión? ¿A caso Otabek era igual a todos aquellos que alguna vez lo pervirtieron? ¿Por qué no se detenía a escucharlo? Apenas sintió la mano de su compañero deslizándose por debajo de sus pantalones, perdió la calma y dejó de ocultar su voz.

-¡! Basta!! – le gritó "Shun" con desesperación; Otabek detuvo su mano al escucharlo, se sorprendió de que decidiera ocupar su voz.

-Hablaste...

-Por favor, déjame ir...

-¿Por qué? ¿Te asustó que te sujetara? Lo hice para que no escribieras, es algo molesto esperar que termines las frases.

-No es por eso, simplemente no quiero...

-¿Eres virgen? Porque si es así, lamento haberte asustado, iré más lento para que no te pongas nervioso... - besó el cuello de "Shun" y aspiró su olor; soltó sus manos y el chino las colocó en su pecho, apartándolo de su lado.

-No quiero, no sigas...

-¿Por qué no? El sexo se siente realmente bien... - Otabek tomó una mano de su compañero y la colocó en su entrepierna, haciendo que lo frotara; "Shun" sintió algo enorme y duro en su mano, bajó la vista, y pudo ver que Beka tenía la cremallera del pantalón abierta, su pene estaba tan levantado, que la mitad del glande se asomaba por los calzoncillos; era demasiado grande, más que el suyo, más que el de su pareja, lo hizo cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras lo observaba asustado.

-No... esto no está bien... - el kazajo volvió a besar su cuello y acariciar su torso, ignorando que el chino lo estaba apartando de la forma menos violenta posible; "Shun" sintió el olor de Otabek, ese aroma fuerte, varonil, ese olor que no sentía desde hace medio año, el de un hombre fornido y deseoso de placer queriendo poseerlo; como extrañaba a su novio, como extrañaba sentirlo moverse entre sus muslos, sentir su olor, el calor de su cuerpo, sus bellos ojos debajo de sus cejas tupidas; el debía ser quien estuviera reclamándolo, no Otabek.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo o no?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya estoy enamorado de alguien – esa excusa no le bastó a Otabek, que rodeó la cintura de "Shun" apegándolo a su cuerpo y mirándolo con deseo.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de alguien, y eso no me impide gozar del sexo – subió un poco la mascarilla de su compañero, y acercó lentamente su boca a sus lindos labios, estaban tan cerca y tan excitados, que "Shun" casi se deja llevar por el momento; pero sus labios ya tenían dueño, colocó tres de sus dedos cubriendo la boca de Beka para detenerlo.

-Yo tengo novio, y quiero serle fiel, así que detén todo esto – Otabek se apartó dando un paso atrás al escucharlo.

-Eso cambia las cosas un poco...

-¿A caso tu no le eres fiel al tuyo? – los ojos de "Shun" se veían acusativos.

-Dije que amaba a alguien, no que tuviera novio.

-Ah... entiendo...

-Lamento todo esto, debió ser muy incómodo para ti, no volveré a tocarte a menos que me lo pidas – Otabek bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de su gran erección, y de que estaba enseñando parte de la punta de su miembro; su compañero miraba hacia otro lado, completamente avergonzado, al igual que el propio Beka – estaré en el baño, mi pc está en mi cuarto, tráela al sillón mientras yo no estoy.

-Está bien... - lo vio irse y meterse rápidamente al baño; "Shun" tocó la cicatriz de su torso, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, esa cicatriz dolía con solo rozarla, cada recuerdo relacionado a ella lo hacía sentirse como un monstruo; se dirigió a la habitación de Otabek y prendió sus computadora, el fondo de pantalla era una discoteca iluminada, no quiso revisar la pc hasta que volviera a verlo. Minutos más tarde estaban sentados en el sillón, el kazajo tenia guardadas más películas de las que había nombrado, había mucho de donde escoger, pero ninguno de los dos se hablaba, el momento fue tan incómodo que era difícil que volvieran a establecer una conversación; Otabek escogió la película y se quedaron viendo el inicio sin hablar ni mirarse a los ojos.

-Oye... de verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó – le dijo Beka tratando de romper el hielo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, olvidemos todo lo que ocurrió por favor – "Shun" no lo miraba, solo mantenía la cabeza agachada y las manos en un cuenco de palomitas.

-No volveré a hacerlo, créeme – su compañero soltó un suspiro.

-Te creo Otabek, solo que no quiero hablar del tema – se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿De verdad crees en mí?

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Apenas nos estamos conociendo.

-Cierto...

-Además, si de verdad creyeras en mí, me mostrarías tu rostro, y tu verdadero nombre – el chino se quedó en silencio, lo que había dicho era cierto.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso...

-Entiendo, eres alguien buscado en el mundo, y yo soy un cazarrecompensas, es normal que no confíes en mí.

-Lo siento...

-No pasa nada, comprendo que no quieras decirme quien eres, pero, debo admitir que yo tampoco te creo nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Dices que iniciaste con este tipo de trabajos en diciembre, pero eso es muy poco tiempo para alguien que sabe pelear tan bien como tú.

-Siempre he sabido pelear, solo que a partir de diciembre comencé a usar lo que sabía, yo de verdad inicie hace poco menos de un año.

-Como digas, respeto que no quieras decirme la verdad, pero siento mucha curiosidad.

-Es normal...

-¿Puedo decirte algo que quizás te moleste?

-Adelante.

-Mientras observaba tu cuerpo, me di cuenta de dos cosas – "Shun" lo miró algo molesto, dejando salir un suspiro – la primera es que tienes muy pocas cicatrices de bala.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, pero corrobora un poco lo que dices, de que empezaste con los trabajos sucios hace un año.

-Te lo dije.

-Lo segundo que noté, son tus tres cicatrices más notorias – los ojos del chino miraron hacia abajo, hablar de esas heridas lo deprimía – la de la oreja fue alguna vez una herida con puntos de sutura, la de tu espalda fue un corte muy limpio y preciso, la del pecho no parece haber sido provocada por el filo de una navaja, se ve más gruesa – "Shun" se mordió el labio, su mascarilla cubría su boca, pero sus ojos delataban toda la tristeza que reprimía.

-¿Y eso que?...

-Son heridas inusuales, una de ellas parece haber sido creada con premeditación.

-Tienes razón...

-¿Cómo las obtuviste? – su compañero estaba dudando si debía decirle, su voz podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-La de mi oreja fue una bala...

-¿Y el resto?

-La de mi espalda, fue para quitarme mi tatuaje – Otabek miró a "Shun", un poco preocupado.

-Comprendo... ¿Y la de tu pecho?

-Esa fue... - "Shun" empezó a temblar, se veía muy afectado, trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicar la cicatriz que un amigo había dejado en él; el kazajo comenzó a preocuparse más por su compañero – Y-yo... - Otabek colocó una mano en la espalda de "Shun", tratando de apoyarlo mientras conseguía fuerzas para hablar de esa herida – Emi... - se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, su vista empezó a nublarse por las lágrimas que brotaban.

-¿E qué? – Beka se percató de que los ojos de su compañero estaban repletos de lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba mientras ahogaba sus sollozos con ambas manos - ¿Shun? – el chino se repetía en su mente una y otra vez que debía calmarse, trataba de respirar profundamente, pero los sollozos no se lo permitían, su pecho dolía y ansiaba que dejara salir el llanto reprimido – tranquilízate... - Otabek palmeó suavemente su espalda, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera contenerlas, entonces el kazajo tomó la decisión de abrazarlo, por más que no era su costumbre abrazar a la gente, y por más que había prometido no volver a tocarlo sin su permiso.

-No... - Otabek lo abrazaba gentilmente, siempre ese tipo de abrazos lo hacían llorar aún más, las lágrimas no paraban de caer, y ya no podía contener sus sollozos – por favor no me abraces...

-Relájate – "Shun" sujetaba firmemente la ropa de Otabek, apretando los parpados, forzándose a no caer en la desesperación mientras repetía la palabra "no" – Shun, tranquilízate por favor – no pudo contener más el llanto, y apoyó su cara en el pecho del kazajo, este se preguntaba por qué su compañero de un momento a otro entró en ese estado, era extraño, como si hablar de esa herida fuera mil veces más doloroso que la propia herida; tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos – Shun, mírame.

-Lo siento tanto... - su rostro estaba rojo al igual que sus corneas, su pecho saltaba por los sollozos desesperados, era imposible estar tranquilo con ese recuerdo, creyó haberlo superado, pero se estaba engañando a sí mismo; evitaba la mirada de Otabek mientras intentaba en vano detener su llanto.

-Tranquilo... - lo estrechó contra su pecho, se veía muy frágil de esa forma; el misterio de su compañero lo intrigaba, pero no era un buen momento para hacer preguntas, ahora debía intentar tranquilizarlo para que no terminara ahogándose en sus penas, pero "Shun" se movía intentando separarse y salir corriendo – no creas en mí, no confíes en mí, pero por favor, déjame ayudarte – "Shun" subió lentamente su mirada para ver el rostro preocupado de Otabek, tomó aire, un sollozo le impidió que fuera un respiro profundo, pero ya empezaba a sentirse seguro; apoyó su frente en el pecho de Beka, y este lo abrazó suavemente, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su compañero; la sensación se estaba volviendo reconfortante, aunque, "Shun" seguía pensando en la persona que motivaba su llanto, aquel ángel que el mismo se encargó de apartar de su lado, sin siquiera desear darle un final como el que tuvo.

-Si tan solo él estuviera aquí... - susurró en voz baja; el kazajo lo escuchó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Extrañas a tu novio? – preguntó Otabek, había interpretado erróneamente a quien se refería su compañero, este abrió sus irritados ojos y suspiró.

-Sí, también lo extraño mucho...

-¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?

-Él vive en América...

-Pero, deberían estar juntos.

-No es tan simple...

-Está bien, entiendo, ¿Cómo es el? – Beka intentó cambiar el tema de esta forma, para distraer a "Shun" de sus penas.

-Es encantador, comprensivo y dulce, ama la música, solía dedicarme canciones, o comparar mis latidos con una pieza musical; me hace tanta falta...

-Ahora entiendo por qué eres capaz de esperarlo – su compañero derramó otro par de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo es la persona que amas, Otabek?

-Determinado, fuerte, no tiene tapujos en hacer lo que desea hacer, es un espíritu libre, al igual que yo.

-Son el uno para el otro – "Shun" le sonrió suavemente a Otabek, aun tenia vestigios de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Me gusta pensar que es así, pero, no quiero presionarlo a dejar su libertad por mí.

-No digas eso, el amor no es una cadena como muchos piensan, gracias a él aun puedo vivir.

-¿No es eso dependencia?

-No, es como un pilar para no derrumbarte.

-Visto de esa forma, estas en lo correcto.

-Ten fe, serás correspondido por él – el kazajo tocó la cabeza de "Shun", y lo despeinó en un gesto de simpatía.

-Confiaré en ti, y tú en mi ¿Está bien?

-Está bien – ya podía volver a sonreír luego de esa charla, quizás con el tiempo podría decirle todo sobre él, sin temor a lo que Otabek pudiera hacer en su contra.

Se le hizo muy tarde para volver a su departamento, habían visto un par de largas películas, y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de salir de noche por el sueño; su compañero amablemente le preparó una improvisada cama en el sillón, con algunas cobijas que encontró en su cuarto; se dijeron buenas noches, "Shun" seguía con su mascarilla y hasta dormiría con ella, pero el kazajo estaba seguro de que ahora estaba sonriendo. Eran las 4 de la mañana, Otabek seguía despierto en su cama, terminando de hablar por chat con Yuri Plisetsky; al despedirse del ruso, se levantó en dirección a la sala de estar, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a "Shun"; el chino estaba durmiendo tanto con su mascarilla como con su gorro, Beka lo contemplaba dormir mientras acercaba lentamente su mano a su rostro; sentía tanta curiosidad por saber quién era en realidad, quería comprobar si había visto su cara alguna vez en un cartel de "se busca"; bajó suavemente la mascarilla para no despertarlo, y subió de la misma forma el gorrito, su amigo era tal y como imaginaba, tenía un rostro angelical, unas mejillas rosadas, y unas cejas delgadas encima de sus ojitos rasgados; nunca antes había visto ese rostro en ningún cartel, nadie lo buscaba, pero al parecer, "Shun" había hecho algo muy malo como para tomar tantas precauciones; cuando ya había bajado completamente la mascarilla, su compañero empezó a moverse, muy agitado y angustiado, en cualquier momento podría empezar a gritar por esa pesadilla; Otabek apartó su mano mientras lo veía en ese estado ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla estaría teniendo como para moverse así?

Ese sueño era una tortura diaria, ni siquiera con las palabras de apoyo de sus amigos, ni siquiera con todo el amor de Leo, podía olvidar la enorme culpa que lo atormentaba; como siempre en ese sueño, se encontraba solo en un lugar oscuro, la poca luz existente le indicaba que estaba en un parque de diversiones abandonado; alguien caminaba por alrededor, no podía verlo, pero si podía escuchar sus pisadas, se preguntaba por cual lado aparecería esta vez; tomó su espada con las manos temblorosas, aunque en realidad no deseaba hacerlo, sabía que él aparecería en cualquier momento, y de verdad no quería luchar. Emil apareció caminando lentamente a sus espaldas, tenía uno de los fierros de la chimenea de Livorno en una de sus manos, caminando hacia Guang, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro; Guang Hong retrocedió asustado, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría ahora, no estaba listo para algo así, solo quería derrumbarse y llorar, en vez de tener su espada en la mano, preparándose para defenderse; el checo aceleró el paso gradualmente, hasta empezar a correr en dirección a Guang; ese sueño siempre tenía dos desenlaces, o Guang Hong se defendía hasta repetir la horrible escena de hace 6 meses, o se dejaba asesinar por su amigo, era realmente triste que ninguno de los dos podría vivir si el otro no moría. Tiró su espada mientras Emil se acercaba a toda velocidad, cerró los ojos, prefería mil veces ser quien moría en ese sueño, que volver a cometer el mismo error; Emil movió en diagonal su arma, abriendo nuevamente la cicatriz de Guang, quien dio un salto en el sillón mientras seguía agitado, el kazajo sintió lastima por verlo así, sufriendo, atrapado en una pesadilla que amargaba sus sueños, le tomó la mano, tratando de comprobar si eso lo tranquilizaría. Cuando el checo hizo ese corte en Guang Hong, este cayó al suelo, lo vio elevar el fierro con la intención de clavarlo en su corazón; tenía la opción de tomar su espada, pero definitivamente no haría eso, solo se quedaría ahí, esperando la muerte, si hubiera podido elegir, esa habría sido la decisión correcta para él; Emil estaba a punto de clavar el arma en el pecho de Guang, justo cuando Otabek tomó su mano, entonces algo diferente pasó, algo distinto a la horrible escena de su corazón siendo atravesado lentamente por Emil; el checo detuvo su ataque a milímetros del pecho de Guang Hong, mirándolo con mucha rabia.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer esto en tus sueños? – Guang abrió los ojos al escucharlo, empezó a temblar, su mente estaba por colapsar - ¿Por qué Guang? ¿Por qué me recuerdas de esta forma?... – la voz de Emil estuvo a punto de quebrarse, en sus ojos se asomaron lágrimas de decepción.

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto... - Guang Hong temblaba, la culpa era insoportable, ya no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo podía disculparse una y otra vez.

-Siempre termino lastimándote, siempre nos hacemos daño, pero yo no quiero hacerte más daño del que tú te haces – algunas lágrimas de Emil cayeron en el rostro de Guang.

-Perdóname...

-Tu sueñas con estas cosas todos los días, vives dañándote por lo que pasó, nunca te perdonas, a pesar de que yo te perdone hace tanto tiempo – el checo tocó la mejilla de Guang Hong, acariciándola gentilmente, derramando las lágrimas que le faltaban por derramar; Guang miraba hacia todos lados, desesperado por hallar una salida, no podía decir nada, porque lloraría, no podía abrazar a Emil, porque no lo merecía.

-No... - sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, solo eso podía hacer ahora que estaba atrapado entre el piso y su amigo.

-Tranquilo... todo está bien ahora... - colocó una mano en la espalda de Guang Hong, y otra en su cabeza, llevándolo hacia el para abrazarlo gentilmente.

-No... no hagas eso... - trataba de moverse un poco para salirse de sus brazos, pero lo hacía débilmente; Emil besó su frente para calmarlo.

-No rechaces mis abrazos por favor, sabes que amo hacer esto – Guang lloraba mientras su amigo lo abrazaba dulcemente, nunca más volvería a sentir eso en la vida real, nunca más podría disfrutar la compañía de Emil, y todo era su culpa - ¿Te duelen mis abrazos? – preguntó apenado y con expresión de tristeza; Guang Hong se sintió como un maldito por no poder disfrutar de todo su cariño.

-Tus abrazos siempre son cálidos... pero... - cerró los ojos, derramando más lagrimas contra el hombro de Emil – no deberías abrazarme, no lo merezco...

-Si lo mereces, deja de decir esas cosas, solo te queda perdonarte a ti mismo, para poder ser feliz con esto – el checo besó su frente y Guang comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, llamando la atención de Otabek, que lo había estado observando mientras lloraba en sueños – Guang... ¿Por qué no me recuerdas de esta forma? Como quien soy en realidad.

-Yo... lo siento... sé que fuiste más que el Emil que vi ese día, pero es tan difícil no llorar al recordarlo, es tan difícil que mis pensamientos no se nublen con ese recuerdo... si tan solo hubiera muerto en tu lugar... - su amigo tomó su rostro en sus manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca – Guang Hong apretó sus ojos, llorando sin parar, su pecho se movía con cada sollozo desesperado.

-Lo sé... sé que digo un montón de cosas que solo lo empeoran, pero es tan difícil... - colocó sus manos en sus ojos, como si eso fuera a detener sus lágrimas, pero todo era en vano – no puedo... - Otabek observaba como su compañero lloraba dormido, le ablandaba el corazón verlo de esa forma, algo muy malo debió pasarle a "Shun" en su pasado; apenas se conocían, pero sentía tanta compasión por él, quería verlo tranquilo, quería que tuviera sueños lindos que no lo hicieran verse tan vulnerable ¿Dónde había quedado el Shun que era un demonio peleando? ¿El jovencito fuerte y misterioso que imponía tanto respeto? Quizás no recuperaría esa visión de él, pero quería hacer algo para que se viera mejor; el kazajo acarició suavemente el costado del cuerpo de su compañero, sin soltar su mano, deseando que esa muestra de afecto lo ayudara a calmarse un poco.

-Por favor Guang... tranquilízate, me parte el corazón verte así... – Emil lo abrazó llorando, volvieron a estar recostados en el suelo – no pienses en nada, solo siénteme, solo abrázame y déjate llevar por mí, solo... ámame mientras estamos juntos en este sueño... - Guang Hong cerró los ojos, derramando las lágrimas que le quedaban, borraría todo recuerdo horrible, solo para que Emil fuera feliz. Se acurrucaron abrazados, el parque de diversiones ahora estaba completamente iluminado; Guang suspiraba, ya no estaba llorando, pero su pecho aun saltaba luego de sollozar tanto; el checo sonreía, besando su sien y acariciando su cabeza - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si... estoy mejor ahora – dijo sin despegar su rostro del cuerpo de Emil, ese sueño era tan real, casi podía sentir su olor, su pulso, su corazón latiendo rápidamente; como deseaba que esa fuera la realidad.

-Qué alivio, ya empezaba a preocuparme mucho – besó la mejilla de Guang Hong y apegó su nariz a la suya - ¿Ahora podemos abrazarnos, verdad? – Guang abrió suavemente sus ojos, para ver los de Emil.

-Sí, podemos abrazarnos, podemos ser felices ahora – su amigo sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo y besarle todo el rostro con energía.

-Soy tan feliz ahora que estamos juntos – besuqueaba la cabeza de Guang Hong, este sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

-No tienes remedio... - le sonreía mientras su amigo besaba su mejilla.

-Guang... ¿Puedo...?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Puedo acariciarte y besarte? Sin llegar a hacer las cosas que Leo tiene permitido hacer, no quiero asustarte ni nada - Guang Hong se rió suavemente al escucharlo.

-Pero si has estado haciéndolo durante todo este rato.

-Si pero... yo me refería a algo como esto – tocó suavemente una de las mejillas de Guang, y besó la otra, casi rozándole el cuello.

-No hay tanta diferencia, puedes hacerlo, si eso te hace feliz – Emil le sonrió y siguió repartiendo gentiles besos alrededor de todo su rostro, eran un poco diferentes a los que ya le había dado, se sentían más suaves e íntimos, ese cariño le sacó un suspiro - ¿Te sientes feliz, Emil?

-Sí, estoy feliz ¿Tú también lo estás? – le preguntó con una sonrisa adorable, Guang Hong colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de su amigo, su piel se sentía cálida, como si en verdad estuviera ahí, como si todo fuera real.

-Me siento más tranquilo ahora... lamento haberme puesto algo histérico... soy un completo desastre... pero ahora me siento bien junto a ti, si estar de este modo te hace feliz, a mí también me hace feliz – el checo se enterneció y juntó su nariz con la de Guang, sonriéndole dulcemente – Emil... lamento todo, desde lo que pasó, hasta mi forma de actuar, siempre me hundo yo mismo, siempre cometo errores, así que... perdóname, por todo, y perdona lo que hago de mí, cuando no te recuerdo...

-Todo está perdonado, no sufras más – su amigo colocó su mano atrás de la cabeza de Guang Hong, se miraron a los ojos, las cosas se sentían mucho más tranquilas ahora; se abrazaron, Guang cerró sus ojos mientras Emil besaba su frente y lo mantenía apegado a él, sin soltarlo. Ahora solo podía sentir al checo, solo sentía sus manos acariciándolo, sus labios en su rostro, su respiración chocar contra su piel; el suelo se desvaneció, se sentía como si ambos estuvieran flotando en las nubes, no existía nada más, y no quería abrir los ojos para ver si seguían en ese parque, simplemente se dejaron llevar por esa sensación de paz. Otabek vio que "Shun" empezó a sonreír luego de las caricias, ahora podía estar tranquilo, ya que sabía que su compañero estaría mejor; soltó su mano suavemente, colocó su mascarilla y su gorrito otra vez en su lugar, y lo arropó antes de volver a dormir; en el sueño, Guang Hong y Emil seguían abrazados, sintiendo que flotaban, pues nada más importaba, más que la felicidad del otro – Guang... te llevaré a un lugar que solo significa alegría para ti...

Guang Hong abrió los ojos dentro del sueño, Emil ya no estaba junto a él, en cambio ahora estaba frente a unas flores silvestres; observó sus manos, se veían más pequeñas de lo habitual, tenía una corona de flores algo desgastadas por la manipulación, al parecer en ese tiempo sus habilidades motoras no eran las más perfectas. Colocó la última flor en la corona y se fue corriendo hasta el patio delantero del sieyuahan, acababa de darse cuenta que estaba en casa, y que se cansaba más de lo normal al correr, sus piernas eran más cortas, hizo un cálculo rápido de la edad y estatura que tenía en ese tiempo, casi ocho años, midiendo entre 1,15 y 1,20. Por delante de su hogar estaba su maestra, hablando con una joven de cabello largo, frondoso y negro, bastante guapa; corrió hasta ellas con la corona de flores en las manos.

-¡Mira mami, lo hice para ti! – extendió sus manitas para entregarle la corona de flores, ella lo veía enternecida; se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y se colocó la corona sonriéndole.

-Te quedó preciosa mi querubín – su madre lo abrazó suavemente y Guang colocó sus bracitos atrás de su cuello.

-¿No quedó feita? – preguntó inocentemente, preocupado porque algunas se veían algo desgastadas.

-Se ve terrible – le dijo la mujer que acompañaba a su maestra.

-No le hagas caso bebé, está muy linda, porque la hiciste tu – se abrazaron con amor, Guang Hong sonreía con los ojitos cerrados; al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que la chica de cabello frondoso le hacía muecas feas y le enseñaba la lengua, solo con la intención de molestarlo; él la miró algo enojado e hizo un puchero.

-Esfuérzate más para la próxima – le dijo la mujer al niño mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su mamá adoptiva.

-Cierto... - dijo el pequeño con aire de decepción, la maestra miró a esa chica con expresión de reprimenda, y luego vio a los ojos a su hijo.

-Tu corona quedó muy linda amor, no te preocupes, a mí me encantó, créeme – su madre besó su frente y Guang volvió a abrazarla dulcemente, ella le dio un largo beso en la mejilla, y él se rió suavemente; a sus espaldas la chica que los acompañaba fingía arcadas y hacía cara de asco para seguir molestando a Guang Hong, ella debía estar en plena adolescencia, aproximadamente entre 15 y 16 años.

-Algún día te daré un camión lleno de flores mamá, lo prometo – el niño entrelazó su meñique con el de la maestra, en señal de promesa; su madre se levantó para seguir su conversación con la chica de cabello negro, Guang quería volver a jugar a la parte trasera, pero algo inusual lo detuvo antes de separarse de su madre; un hombre que probablemente media más de 1,75 se acercaba a ellos, le parecía enorme en aquellos tiempos, lo miró hacia arriba, pero la luz del sol lo cegaba un poco y no le permitía distinguir su rostro; la imponente estatura de esa persona lo hizo esconderse involuntariamente detrás de su mamá.

-Amor, no quiero interrumpirte, pero ya es hora de irnos – le dijo el joven a la chica que los acompañaba.

-Que aguafiestas eres, solo dame 5 minutos más – le contestó la fastidiosa mujer.

-Eso en tu idioma significa media hora... - su novia le echó una mirada fulminante, el chico se puso nervioso – no te enojes mi princesa, mira- el hombre abrió su mochila y sacó un osito de peluche marrón – compré esto para ti ¿No crees que es lindo?

-No, es horrible, sabes que odio esas cosas, prefiero las joyas antes que a un oso barato – dijo con un tono despreciativo.

-Pero, lo compré con amor ¿Estas rechazando mi amor? – el hombre sonaba muy triste, como si estuviera haciendo pucheros.

-Oye, reina del drama, vuelve al auto, yo iré cuando esté lista.

-Amor eres mala... - el chico miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de una pequeña silueta escondida detrás de la maestra, le llamó la atención ese niño – hola chiquitín – dijo agachándose hasta quedar más o menos a su altura, Guang Hong se ocultó un poco más, aun no podía distinguir a esa persona, había un exceso de luz en ese sueño que se lo impedía - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñito?

-Guang Hong... - contestó luego de unos segundos sin saber que decir, era muy tímido con extraños.

-Mucho gusto pequeño Guang, yo soy... - el ruido de una bandada de pájaros le impidió escuchar bien su nombre; el chico extendió su mano en señal de saludo, Guang Hong miró a su mamá en busca de aprobación, esta asintió, y Guang extendió su manita para estrecharla con la del hombre – es un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente... - aún seguía con poco más de la mitad del cuerpo oculto detrás de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Te doy miedo? – Guang Hong se avergonzó un poco, estaba sintiendo miedo y juzgando a alguien solo por su apariencia.

-No es eso...

-Mi niño solo es algo tímido ¿Verdad Guang? – dijo su mamá, y este le contestó asintiendo.

-No seas tímido amiguito, yo no muerdo, no soy ningún monstruo – le dijo ese hombre esbozando una sonrisa que se notaba a pesar de la intensa luz que cubría todo lo demás; al ver que Guang Hong aun dudaba, extendió el peluche que su novia no aceptó – quizás solo necesitamos entrar en confianza ¿Te gusta este osito? – Guang miró el osito de peluche con los ojos brillantes, y movió la cabeza para indicar que le gustaba – mi novia no lo quiso ¿Te gustaría cuidarlo por ella? – el pequeño extendió su mano con el rostro lleno de ilusión.

-¿Y qué pasa si me arrepiento y acepto el osito? – al escucharla, Guang Hong miró hacia abajo, decepcionado, y su mamá vio con fastidio a la chica, que evitó su mirada.

-Te compraré algo lindo después amor, los ositos son para los niños pequeños – el joven le entregó el peluche a Guang, que no salía de su escondite detrás de su madre, pero ahora se veía enternecido, abrazando y oliendo el osito, estaba nuevo y limpio, tenía un poco de perfume de fresas - ¿Estas feliz con tu regalo amiguito? – Guang Hong asintió, con los ojitos cerrados, aún estaba oliendo su osito de peluche.

-Dile gracias por el regalo Guang – le dijo su madre con una voz dulce.

-Muchas gracias señor – le sonrió manteniéndose en su lugar, abrazando a su nuevo osito.

-De nada pequeñito, me alegro de que te hiciera feliz el regalo; ahora yo y mi novia debemos marcharnos, es hora de despedirnos – el hombre acercó su mano hacia Guang Hong, con la intención de acariciarle la cabeza, pero el pequeño ladeó ligeramente su cabecita, haciendo que su mejilla tocara la palma del chico, cerrando sus ojitos, recibiendo una caricia; el hombre se sorprendió un poco por esa acción, y a pesar de la luz cegadora, se pudo notar que sintió una enorme ternura por Guang – ojala mi hermanito menor fuera igual de dulce que tu... adiós amiguito, fue un placer hablar contigo – se levantó y reverenció a la maestra – hasta luego señora; ven amor, ya es hora – tomó de la mano a su novia, esta se veía molesta, pero eso no le importó, ya la había esperado por mucho tiempo; miró hacia atrás, Guang Hong se veía un poco triste, entonces se detuvo y se dio vuelta - ¿Qué pasa osito? ¿Quieres un abrazo de despedida? – Guang miró a su mamá en busca de aprobación, esta le acaricio la cabecita y le dijo que fuera; iba a empezar a correr para darle un abrazo a esa persona, cuando unas manos se posaron en sus parpados, cubriendo sus ojos y deteniendo su paso, escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Guang... no vayas más allá...

-¿Emil?

-Es hora de despertar...

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? – La oscuridad producida por las manos de su amigo en sus ojos, comenzó a aclararse poco a poco – ¡espera Emil, aun no quiero despertar! – sus palabras fueron en vano, abrió los ojos, el sol de la mañana iluminaba el departamento de Otabek, Guang Hong se veía algo preocupado por lo que acababa de soñar – que extraño...

Luego de desayunar junto al kazajo, ambos salieron hacia su lugar de trabajo, probando suerte para saber si había alguien a quien capturar, silenciar o intimidar, no era un trabajo nada limpio, pero era lo que les tocó vivir; hicieron equipo con el hombre que estaba con ellos el día que se conocieron, Guang se tomó la molestia de preguntar su nombre, escribiendo en su celular, el nombre del señor era Azzad. Luego de terminar una pequeña labor a las 12:30 am, Otabek, Azzad y Guang Hong decidieron ir al bar de siempre; el turco partió primero en su automóvil, mientras el kazajo hablaba con el jefe, distrayéndose. Guang Hong sintió que alguien tocaba la bocina de un auto para llamar su atención, miró hacia la calle, y vio un jeep, por el cual se asomaban los Leroy con sus respectivos disfraces; tanto la pareja como Beka estaban distraídos y no se percataron de la presencia del contrario; Guang corrió hasta el jeep para saludar a sus amigos, estos lo invitaron a subir; dudó un poco por su junta con Otabek y Azzad, pero priorizó el pasar un rato con JJ e Isabella luego de tanto tiempo sin verlos. Se subió al vehículo y le envió un mensaje de texto al kazajo, avisándole que haría algo antes de ir al bar; se arrepintió de escribir eso, pues los Leroy le dijeron que irían al bar welcome to the madness para divertirse un poco antes de volver a viajar.

Yuri Plisetsky transitaba por las calles de Estambul, caminando hacia la frontera entre la ciudad y sus barrios bajos; Josef Karpisek, su contacto, dijo que estaría esperándolo en el bar welcome to the madness para darle información acerca de los Leroy a cambio de un pago; Yurio agradeció en el fondo el dinero extra que le entregó Georgi, pues sabía que Josef intentaría por todos los medios acostarse con él a modo de pago, y no deseaba que eso pasara, ese viejo no era su tipo, y dándole dinero lo dejaría en paz; mientras caminaba, unos niños lo quedaron mirando, su larga cabellera rubia y sus rasgos finos le daban una apariencia andrógina, no sabían distinguir su era un chico o una chica; cuando se acercaron a preguntárselo, Yuri los echó casi gruñéndoles, insultándolos en ruso. Los primeros en llegar al local fueron JJ, su esposa y Guang Hong, se metieron dentro del bar y se fueron hasta la barra, ahí estaba Azzad charlando con el cantinero, Guang lo saludó moviendo la mano, sin hablarle. Estuvieron hablando un poco, JJ no captó que Guang Hong escribía para evitar mostrar su voz, así que lo presionó mucho preguntando por que no hablaba, hasta que el chico perdió los estribos y le contestó gritando; Azzad y los empleados al fin conocieron la voz del enmascarado, si se hubiera quitado la máscara, le habría echado una mirada furiosa a Leroy; Otabek apareció en el bar, divisó a "Shun" y a Azzad, caminando hasta ellos.

-Lamento la tardanza, el jefe me habló y no pude negarme – se excusó, al escuchar la voz del kazajo, los Leroy se irguieron hechos un manojo de nervios, luego se acordaron que estaban disfrazados e intentaron calmarse, Otabek no los reconocería si no usaban sus voces normales.

-No hay problema ¿Supiste la novedad? Shun habló, dile algo pequeño – dijo Azzad, animando a Guang.

-No veo la necesidad, Otabek fue el primero a quien le mostré mi voz – JJ e Isabella abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, tuvieron la mala suerte de que su amigo socializara con un tipo que los quería ver muertos.

-Oh, no dije nada – contestó Azzad; Beka se sentó entre JJ y Guang, miró fijamente a este último.

-¿Estas bien Shun? – preguntó el kazajo, durante todo ese día había insistido en preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

-Sí, estoy bien, vine con amigos – señaló a los Leroy, que tragaron saliva y fingieron las voces que usaban ahora que ocultaban su identidad.

-Hola, soy Monique – dijo Isabella sonriendo nerviosamente y saludando con la mano.

-Y yo soy Mustafá, el jeque supremo, mucho gusto extranjero – extendió su mano juntándola con la de Otabek, moviéndola enérgicamente; su mujer apretó los dientes, rogando que su novio tuviera más discreción.

-Es un placer conocerlos – dijo el kazajo, se veía algo desconcertado y estaba sospechando algo; ignoró su presentimiento para volverse a fijar en "Shun", ambos se estaban tomando unas cervezas cuando escucharon unos gritos en árabe que provenían dentro del bar, hablaban muy rápido, Otabek y Guang Hong se miraron con algo de fastidio, las cosas que lograban entender de esos gritos los hacia estar en estado de alerta; Azzad en cambio estaba pálido, porque lograba entender todo lo que decían; casi se les sale el corazón al escuchar "allahu akbar", pero se calmaron cuando escucharon un disparo en vez de una explosión; JJ se había levantado y le había pegado un tiro en la frente al escandaloso.

-Estos tipos no representan a los verdaderos hijos de Alá – dijo mientras se guardaba la pistola.

-¡Limpieza por aquí por favor! – gritó Isabella apuntando al cuerpo del extremista; algunos en el bar se veían asustados por el disparo, pero la mayoría se levantó para aplaudir a Leroy; este se sintió orgulloso, se levantó y reverenció como si fuera la estrella de una obra de teatro, luciéndose y saludando.

-Gracias hermanos míos, el rey los aprecia, la paz sea con ustedes – se veía engreído mientras hablaba, Otabek prestó especial atención cuando escuchó la palabra "rey"; JJ continuaba alardeando, hasta que sintió un pisotón de su mujer para que fuera más discreto.

-Gran actuación – le dijo Beka mientras Leroy se volvía a sentar.

-Gracias extranjero, para mí es un honor defender a mi gente – al sentarse, JJ tiró "accidentalmente" la cerveza del kazajo – oh, mengo mengo.

-¿Qué? – Otabek había escuchado esa forma extraña de pedir perdón antes, cada vez se ponía más tenso.

-Es decir, lo siento – Leroy se escuchó algo nervioso, ya no cabía duda para el kazajo, ahí estaban sus escurridizos enemigos.

-No pasa nada – fingió estar tranquilo, le hizo una seña a Azzad, y este captó inmediatamente lo que debía hacer; se levantó, cambiándose de asiento, quedándose al lado de Isabella.

-Hola preciosa – dijo abrazándola desde atrás - ¿Quieres algún trago fino? Yo invito – aprovechó su cercanía para quitarle sigilosamente el arma a la señora Leroy, Azzad se caracterizaba por ser imperceptible, antes de ser cazarrecompensas fue un excelente ladrón callejero; la mujer se veía desconcertada, estaba a punto de darle un botellazo en la cabeza, cuando su marido se levantó, reprimiendo un poco su rabia.

-Apreciaría que no la tocara, esta es de mi harem – dijo JJ, Azzad se puso de pie y rodeó el hombro del canadiense con su brazo, moviéndose silenciosamente otra vez para quitarle su revolver; los Leroy quedarían desarmados, puesto que no pudieron entrar con sus armas favoritas, pues llamaban mucho la atención en un lugar visitado tanto por delincuentes como por gente común.

-Discúlpeme amigo, no quería ofenderlo, déjeme decirle que tiene una suerte endemoniada– sonaba simpático, JJ no sospechó nada.

-Disculpas aceptadas hermano.

-Entonces, Mustafá, ¿Desde hace cuánto que vives en Turquía? – preguntó Otabek.

-Oh, desde hace muy poco, más o menos medio año – respondió Leroy, a su mujer se le heló la sangre, pues se suponía que la segunda identidad de JJ era turca de nacimiento.

-Ya veo... ¿A que se dedican? - Beka no dijo nada acerca del tiempo que llevaban JJ e Isabella en Turquía, ya los tenía atrapados, solo le faltaba el golpe final.

-Transportamos armas por todo el medio oriente ¿Y tu amigo? – Leroy se mantenía tranquilo, a diferencia de su novia que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Cazarrecompensas, actualmente tengo dos objetivos en la mira – Isabella se levantó de su asiento.

-Cariño ¿Me acompañas al baño? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió como excusa para salir de ahí.

-Pero no me puedo meter al baño de damas, no seas tontita mujer – la señora Leroy le pisó el pie para que le hiciera caso.

-Sabes Mustafá, particularmente me han pedido unas tres veces que atrae viva o muerta a una pareja, y siempre se me escapan – el kazajo se levantó suavemente de su asiento, el ambiente se puso tenso, y los Leroy comprendieron que estaban en peligro.

-Bueno, siempre hay personas más listas que uno mismo – respondió JJ con una sonrisa nerviosa – creo que ya es hora de volver, las chicas deben extrañarme – Otabek sacó su pistola apuntándoles silenciosamente y quitándole el disfraz a Leroy, comprobando así sus sospechas, Guang continuó bebiendo sin inmutarse de lo que ocurría por el gran silencio de la escena; Isabella miró con rabia a Beka y le dio un manotazo a su pistola que hizo que le disparara accidentalmente al vaso de cerveza de Guang Hong, que se quedó anonadado por esa repentina situación, para luego voltear la cabeza para ver qué pasaba; los Leroy intentaron sacar sus armas, pero se dieron cuenta de que Azzad las tenía, enseñándoselas con una sonrisa; Otabek estaba listo para apuntar una vez más, pero Guang se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre él y sus amigos, tomando su mano que cargaba la pistola, elevándola con firmeza, pero sin apretarla.

-¿Qué crees que haces Shun? – no hubo respuesta, su compañero seguía manteniendo su mano levantada, indicándole que debía desistir por las buenas – Tengo que atraparlos...

-Por favor... suelta el arma Otabek – la mano de Guang subía suavemente desde la muñeca del kazajo hasta la palma de su mano, haciéndole entender que no debía pelear, que debía hacerle caso y entregarle la pistola.

-Beck, hazle caso, ya lo conoces, no querrás que se enfade – sugirió Azzad.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Shun – se mantenía firme, aunque casi se vuelve blando por la acción poco agresiva de su compañero.

-Son mis amigos... - Otabek agarró las ropas de Guang Hong, volviendo más tenso el ambiente.

-Apártate... - se mantuvieron así durante un rato, ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer. Yuri Plisetsky llegó por fin al bar, buscando con la mirada a Josef, debía estar escondido en los baños; al estar observando panorámicamente todo el bar desde la entrada, pudo ver a Beka, a Leroy sin su disfraz, y a tres personas más muy cerca de él; particularmente le llamó la atención un chico bajito con una máscara de dragón, que mantenía la mano de Otabek hacia arriba junto a su pistola; asoció la presencia de Leroy con el chico enmascarado, no cabía duda, ese era Guang. Se fue corriendo hacia la barra del bar, sacando su pistola y dando un gruñido de rabia por tener tan cerca al responsable de que él y Georgi fueran desheredados; Guang Hong volteó la cabeza al percibir el peligro que se acercaba.

-¡!!Guang Hong!!! – gritó Yurio, apuntándole mientras corría; rápidamente, Guang apoyó sus manos en la barra, impulsándose dando un salto hacia atrás, que le pateó la pistola al kazajo al mismo tiempo que Guang Hong caía al otro lado de la barra, donde el barman ya se había agachado para cuidarse de las balas; Otabek miró a Yuri sin poder creer todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Pero qué...? – pronunció Beka; los Leroy tomaron la pistola de Otabek que salió volando, pero en vez de atacar, se agacharon los dos juntos al mismo tiempo, gateando para esconderse; Plisetsky llegó a la barra, colocó una mano encima y se impulsó para saltarla y llegar hasta Guang Hong.

-¡! Tu puto bastardo!! – estaba en pleno salto para llegar al otro lado de la barra, cuando recibió una patada de Guang, que estaba agachado, en plena quijada, lanzándolo de vuelta hacia la dirección de la cual venia, estrellándose con violencia; tocó su mentón con dolor, pero rápidamente dejó de hacerlo, tumbó una mesa y se escondió detrás de ella, tanto él como Guang Hong estaban atrincherados, esperando que el otro se asomara para dispararle; Otabek miraba al piso buscando su arma, Azzad lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a arrodillarse y gatear con él para hacer lo mismo que Yurio, atrincherarse detrás de una mesa para iniciar la balacera con las armas que le quitaron a los Leroy; Guang asomó parte de su cabeza para ver donde estaban JJ e Isabella, le preocupaba donde se habían metido, o si estaban a salvo.

-¡¿Dónde están?! – les gritó Guang Hong con mucha preocupación.

-Aquí – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Guang ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaban sentados a su lado, junto con el cantinero que se cubría la cabeza con miedo; los miró con extrañeza sin quitarse la máscara, sintió alivio al verlos a salvo. Los disparos iniciaron y toda la gente común salió corriendo del bar, los que estaban acostumbrados a eso simplemente se ocultaron para no recibir ningún tiro; Azzad, Yuri y Otabek disparaban en dirección a la barra, los cazarrecompensas se centraban en JJ e Isabella, mientras Yurio intentaba dispararle en la cabeza a Guang Hong cada vez que se asomaba; los Leroy estaban más limitados, apenas había una pistola para los dos, y la munición escaseaba, estaban condenados si seguían siendo tres armados contra dos armados, Guang miró unas servilletas y una botella de licor abierta, le quitó su encendedor a JJ y fabricó una improvisaba arma; lanzó la botella con las servilletas encendidas en dirección a Yuri, este casi se queda congelado del asombro al ver lo que se iba a estrellar, pero reaccionó por la adrenalina, rodando y evitando que se derramara el líquido inflamado que saldría de la botella sobre su cuerpo; Azzad fue el único perjudicado, parte del licor inflamado incendió su pantalón, y tuvo que salir corriendo, dejando las cosas más equilibradas; la botella solo fue una distracción para Plisetsky y Otabek, apenas se estrelló contra el piso, Guang Hong se subió en la barra y dio uno de sus característicos saltos largos, llegando muy cerca de Yurio y sacando su espada; el ruso no pudo reaccionar ante esa segunda sorpresa, estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Guang, pero el kazajo se abalanzó sobre el chino de un solo salto.

-¡¿Qué haces Otabek?! – le gritó Guang Hong en el piso, bajo su cuerpo.

-Ya deja de meterte donde no te llaman, Shun – contestó su compañero.

-¡Tengo que matarlo! – Guang se movía tratando de zafarse; Yuri se reincorporó y sacó sigilosamente dos cuchillos; Beka se veía preocupado, él y Guang Hong estaban en la misma situación, un amigo les estaba impidiendo matar a sus objetivos; pero no, no podía comparar lo que sentía por Yurio con los sentimientos que tenía Guang por los Leroy, Yuri significaba más, mucho más.

-Shun... él es mi... - el kazajo no pudo decir más, porque Guang Hong le dio una patada en el estómago para quitarlo de encima con suma urgencia, pues el asiático se había dado cuenta de que Yurio se acercaba para asesinarlo; detuvo el ataque de los cuchillos a tiempo, parándolos con el filo de su espada; Yuri ejerció presión con una sola daga para detener la espada de Guang, mientras elevaba la otra para enterrarla en su pecho; Otabek vio hacia un lado, JJ le apuntaba a Yurio para salvar a Guang Hong, inmediatamente, el kazajo pateó a Yuri para hacerlo tropezar, para que no recibiera la última bala que le quedaba a los Leroy; Isabella apareció corriendo, Beka quería dispararle, pero Guang levantó una pierna y le pateó la mano mientras daba una pirueta hacia atrás; la señora Leroy agarró con fuerza la manga de Guang Hong.

-¡En marcha! – le ordenó la chica mientras lo llevaba a tirones hacia la salida trasera del bar; Guang le lanzó su pistola a JJ, para que este disparara mientras los tres huían; Otabek tomó rápidamente a Yurio y se escondieron detrás de la mesa para evitar las balas, como Guang Hong estaba siendo arrastrado por Isabella, no pudo ver como el kazajo protegía de forma tan evidente a Yuri. Salieron corriendo del bar, llegando hasta el jeep, Yuri y Otabek venían saliendo del local para seguir persiguiéndolos, mientras Leroy tocaba todos sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves, era un pésimo momento para perderlas; Isabella abrió su bolso y sacó las llaves del vehículo; lo encendieron rápidamente y salieron disparados, escapando al fin de toda esa locura.

-¡! Maldición!! – Gritó Yurio pateando un poste – ¡chino hijo de perra, se escapó otra vez! ¡Te juro que si lo atrapo lo va a pasar mal, le volaré el culo a tiros!

-Cálmate Yura...

-¡! No me digas que me calme bastard... - se quedó callado, giró la cabeza para ver a Otabek, estuvo a punto de insultarlo por no saber controlarse, y por haber olvidado su presencia al tener la idea fija de atrapar a Guang – esto... yo...

-No pasa nada – se quedaron mirando, no se dieron el tiempo de saludarse como correspondía, y seguían sorprendidos de haberse topado de esa forma – me alegra mucho volver a verte, Yura – Yuri le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, ese abrazo era cálido y reconfortante luego de tanta adrenalina, ambos estaban muy felices por tener la oportunidad de verse frente a frente.

-¿Me echaste de menos, Beka? – lo abrazaba acariciando suavemente su amplia espalda, el kazajo por su parte rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le acarició la cabeza.

-Por supuesto.

-Lo mismo digo yo – Yurio no quería despegarse, pero recordó algo que llamó su atención - ¿Por qué estabas con esos estúpidos?

-Es una historia más o menos larga.

-Pero estabas peleándote con Guang Hong.

-¿Guang Hong?

-El de la máscara ¿No lo sabias?

-Así que ese es su nombre real...

-¿Ya se habían conocido?

-Sí, él era Shun, el tipo que te mencioné hace poco.

-Entiendo, pero ese idiota no se llama Shun, es Guang Hong, el hijo de puta que hizo que me desheredaran a mí y a Georgi, debemos encontrarlo para limpiar nuestro nombre – Otabek estaba cabizbajo, un poco dolido por la revelación - ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada.

-Espera, si pasaste tiempo con él, entonces debes saber algo que nos pueda dar una pista del lugar al que huyeron.

-No es tan simple Yura...

-¡Pero es lo único que nos queda!

-No es lo único, Yuratchka – pronunció Josef Karpisek, llegando al lado de Yuri y Otabek – menudo lio que armaste ahí adentro, si hubieras sido más discreto, las cosas habrían sido más sencillas.

-¿Dónde te habías metido calvo idiota? – le dijo Yurio con aire amenazante.

-Te estaba esperando en el baño de hombres, creí que sabrías a donde ir, y que hacer– su tono de voz pretendió ser seductor, a Yuri le dio escalofríos, y el kazajo se puso más atento y alerta.

-Como sea ¿Me ayudaras a encontrar a esos tipos? – Josef se acercó a Yurio, colocándose a sus espaldas y agarrando sus hombros.

-Considerando tu imprudencia, te costara mucho más – su voz era la de un pervertido intentando seducir, Yuri se puso tenso.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo dinero de sobra.

-¿En serio? Pues te costara el doble de todo lo que tienes... - habló cerca de su oído y Yurio apretó los dientes con disgusto; Otabek agarró el hombro de Josef, sin ser agresivo, pero lucia intimidante.

-¿Hay algún problema señor Karpisek? – preguntó el kazajo con una voz profunda y dominante; Josef dio un paso atrás.

-No, no pasa nada, aceptaré tu pago Yuri, después de todo estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿No? – el hombre parecía nervioso ante la actitud protectora de Otabek, Yurio le sonrió a su amigo, agradecido por la ayuda.

Los Leroy condujeron a toda velocidad, Guang pensó que se detendrían en su hotel para recoger sus cosas, pero no lo hicieron, les reclamó porque había dejado toda su ropa ahí, ellos le contestaron que quizás volverían a Estambul en unos días, y que por ahora querían tomarse unas vacaciones junto a él; le molestó un poco estar forzado a tomar esa decisión, ciertamente era peligroso quedarse en la ciudad por la presencia de Yuri Plisetsky, pero esa también era una razón para estar ahí, deseaba con todas su fuerzas hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo; otra de las razones para quedarse que tenía en mente, eran su trabajo y Otabek, deseaba intentar hacer las paces con él luego de esa pelea, no sospechaba el tipo de cercanía que tenía con Yurio. El viaje fue de aproximadamente 8 horas, las ultimas luces del sol se mezclaban con la oscuridad de la noche; Guang Hong estuvo muy nervioso durante todo el viaje, preguntaba cuanto faltaba cual niño pequeño, refunfuñaba molesto por no poder traer sus cosas, y se preguntaba por qué sus amigos insistían tanto en que debía ir con ellos a Capadocia, donde habían instalado una tienda que utilizaban como hogar ambulante mientras trabajaban traficando armas; lo que menos deseaba era tener la mente desocupada en esas vacaciones sorpresa, odiaba darle espacio a su cabeza para pensar en el enorme peso de la culpa, de las vidas ajenas a su venganza que había tomado sin siquiera cuestionárselo, detestaba recordar todo lo que perdió, y también, odiaba pensar que se encontraba lejos de Leo, 6 meses sin poder tocar su piel, sin poder besar sus labios, 6 meses de una completa abstinencia, deseando volver a tenerlo frente a frente y regocijarse entre sus brazos; no bastaba hablar con él por teléfono, necesitaba sentir su calor, el contacto de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, necesitaba verlo a los ojos y encajar su boca en la de su amado.

Había una sola línea naranja en el horizonte, el resto del cielo era de un tono azul oscuro, las numerosas estrellas y los focos instalados fuera de la tienda eran la única fuente de luz; bajaron del auto dejándolo estacionado a varios metros de la vivienda, Guang elogió el hogar de los Leroy, una enorme carpa que servía para albergar a una familia entera sin que se estorbaran, preguntó por que deseaban tener tanto espacio, e Isabella le contestó que estaban planeando tener un bebé, JJ agregó que querían llenar esa tienda con familia y amigos; Guang Hong les sonrió, aunque aún se preguntaba por qué lo llevaron ahí, en vez de dejarlo enfrentarse a Plisetsky; Leroy colocó su mano en el hombro del asiático, diciéndole que la verdadera razón por la que querían viajar con él, era porque le tenían una sorpresa dentro de la carpa; Guang no comprendió mucho a que se refería, entonces la señora Leroy colocó dos de sus dedos en sus labios para dar un gran silbido. Tanto el corazón de Guang Hong como su cuerpo se paralizaron, vio una silueta salir de la tienda e iluminarse por los focos externos; ni siquiera lo pensaron, y ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al otro, Leo y Guang se acercaban desesperadamente al otro, con ansias, con alegría, con emoción, con una gran cantidad de amor; al toparse en un punto, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, Guang Hong derramaba lágrimas de emoción, Leo acariciaba su cabeza sin soltarlo, era increíblemente reconfortante estar de esa forma; pero no les bastó, juntaron sus labios y se besaron desesperadamente, devorándose, recordando las sensaciones que producía esa unión, y reviviéndolas desbordando felicidad. Al poco rato, todos estaban dentro de la carpa, alrededor de una alfombra; Leo estaba semi recostado sobre una enorme almohada, con Guang descansando su cabeza y parte de su torso en el pecho de su amado, escuchando los latidos de su corazón; JJ e Isabella llegaron con bocadillos y licor, poniéndolos en medio de la alfombra, y sentándose en una de las almohadas para charlar con sus amigos.

-Qué bello hogar se consiguieron, habría jurado que te comprarías una mansión, pero esto no está nada mal – dijo Leo mientras acariciaba y besaba la frente de su novio con dulzura.

-Es mejor esto que una casa fija, podemos desarmarlo y armarlo cuando queramos, es muy práctico – respondió Isabella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Además, combina con nuestro estilo de vida, siempre libres, nuestros hijos conocerán todo oriente con nosotros ¿Verdad mi vida? – miró con una sonrisa esperanzada a su mujer, esta también le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, el mundo será su patio amor.

-Un jardín digno de unos príncipes – JJ se veía increíblemente feliz, abrazando la cintura de su esposa.

-Ojala tengan tus ojos JJ – comentó Guang, sonriendo y siendo acariciado mientras reposaba en el pecho de su pareja.

-Y que sean listos como Isabella, si sacaran todos tus genes no serían los niños más brillantes del mundo que digamos – bromeó Leo.

-Muy gracioso jefazo – Leroy se estiró para empezar a servir un whisky que estaba en el centro de la alfombra.

-Es bueno saber que quieren tener hijos, muchas parejas creen que arruinan el matrimonio, yo la verdad no creo eso, tener un bebé me haría muy feliz, aunque me gustaría darle una vida tranquila – dijo Guang Hong, Leo le sonrió dulcemente y besó la punta de su nariz y sus labios.

-Un niño no te arruina la vida, es la propia estupidez de la gente la que lo hace – respondió Isabella.

-Y nos daría el doble de felicidad, todo rey necesita herederos – dijo JJ antes de empinarse un vaso de whisky; Guang los miraba con alegría, por más extremos que fueran sus amigos, se notaba lo feliz que eran estando juntos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? Es solo por curiosidad – preguntó Guang Hong; la pareja sonrió, como recordando algo divertido, JJ decidió ser el que respondería a la pregunta.

-Bueno, eso puede ser una larga historia.


	21. Extra/What If: Infidelidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Esto es un What If, una escena alternativa, que no tiene ni tendrá nunca relación con el canon de la obra, pues Guang jamás hubiera optado por esta decisión, por lo cual, los hechos de este capítulo nunca pasaron en la trama original, creé este capítulo por mera satisfacción personal, pues tiene un alto contenido +18. Como último aviso, tomé un fragmento del capítulo 20 para que se construyera mejor la escena de sexo y para que no perdiera contexto. Disfrútenlo mis amores.

Cayó la noche, "Shun" y su compañero Otabek estaban saliendo de su lugar de trabajo, su día había consistido en una competencia entre los cazarrecompensas, por ver quien atraparía primero a un objetivo; todos trabajaron individualmente y se ponían trabas entre ellos, excepto el kazajo y su enmascarado compañero, pues estos trabajaron en dúo y lograron atrapar juntos a un deudor de las bandas turcas. Por las noches, ambos chicos solían ir al bar y discoteca "welcome to the maddness" para acompañarse mutuamente, "Shun" prefería beber un poco, mientras Otabek se encargaba de la música del local; pero ese día el kazajo no trabajaba, por un momento el chico enmascarado quiso volver a su casa, pero Beka lo detuvo, invitándolo a ver películas a su departamento. Su compañero dudó un poco, pero aceptó la propuesta, subiéndose a la moto de Otabek y dejando que lo llevara de vuelta a los barrios bajos, en dirección contraria a su apartamento. Al llegar, se sentaron en el sofá a charlar un poco, si es que se podía considerar como una charla las palabras escritas en el celular del chino; luego de unos minutos, el kazajo se quedó mirando fijamente a "Shun", analizándolo, eso puso algo nervioso a su compañero ¿Qué pretendía Otabek al hacer eso?

-¿Tienes alguna pc? – escribió "Shun" en su celular, con la intención de romper el hielo.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas? – no quitaba sus profundos ojos negros de su compañero, pensando que tenía unas bonitas piernas y glúteos.

-Es que, no veo ningún reproductor de dvd – escribió el chino, su mascarilla y su gorrito ocultaban sus facciones, pero sus mejillas se elevaron un poco, indicando que sonreía con nerviosismo.

-No creo que lo necesitemos, pero si de verdad quieres ver algo en la pc, puedo darte a elegir entre dos cosas que tengo guardadas.

-¿Qué tipo de películas son?

-Un documental, y una película para mayores de 18 años– al escucharlo, "Shun" se preguntó si el contenido adulto de esa película era sexual o violento.

-La de contenido adulto estará bien, supongo – escribió; una sonrisa apenas visible se dibujó en Otabek, a su compañero no le estaba dando buena espina – iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Está bien, yo iré a buscar la pc.

Vio a "Shun" levantarse rápidamente en dirección al lavaplatos; Beka aún se preguntaba porque había decidido ser sociable con ese chico, probablemente se sentía muy curioso, no solo por la verdadera identidad de esa persona, sino porque deseaba escuchar su voz, y descubrir una a una las formas de su cuerpo. Se levantó y se quitó la camiseta, quedando con el torso y los brazos desnudos, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chino, estirándose a más no poder para alcanzar los vasos, que estaban en una alacena arriba del lavaplatos; se acercó por detrás, apegando su pelvis en los glúteos de "Shun", y estirándose un poco para alcanzar un vaso para él; al ver el brazo de Otabek sin nada que lo cubriera, su compañero contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta que estaba en un aprieto, quiso sacar su celular para escribir rápidamente algo, pero el kazajo sujetó hábilmente sus manos desde atrás; Otabek creía que dejar escribir a "Shun" mataría el momento, no quería charlar con él, lo único que quería escuchar esa noche eran sus gemidos.

Mantuvo a su compañero con las manos sujetadas delante de ellos, su cuerpo temblaba, Beka creyó que estaba temblando con ansias; levantó la camiseta del chino, descubriendo su espalda, su compañero tenía un gran tatuaje de dos dragones entrelazados con muchos detalles alrededor; hizo un comentario alagando el tatuaje, y comenzó a deslizar sus labios por la piel de "Shun", que se movía un poco, nervioso, tratando de zafarse de sus garras; besó el bello tatuaje y llevó su boca hasta la nuca de su asustado compañero, le había estado ocultando su lindo cuerpo, de seguro tenía una cara igual de linda debajo de todo lo que se ponía para ocultarla; al estar besándole el cuello desde atrás, notó una cicatriz en su oreja, la había obtenido el día que su vida cambió para siempre; bajó su vista y descubrió otra cicatriz justo al lado de su tatuaje, esa herida fue causada cuando intentaron cortar la piel de su espalda; Otabek pensó que "Shun" habría sufrido mucho dolor al obtener esas cicatrices, así que besó suavemente la de su espalda, su compañero se estremeció al sentir sus besos en ese lugar, y el kazajo se determinó a enseñarle el placer esa noche, para que no recordara el dolor que alguna vez sintió por esas heridas.

"Shun" logró soltarse por un momento, se giró y quiso empujar a Otabek, pero este volvió a atrapar sus manos, esta vez sujetó las muñecas poniéndolas en la espalda baja del chino; ahora estaban de frente, el kazajo levantó otra vez la camiseta de su compañero, descubriendo su pecho, tenía unos pezones rosados muy bonitos, sintió ganas de acariciarlos, de lamerlos y pellizcarlos, pero algo más llamó su atención, otra cicatriz, que le atravesaba el torso en diagonal, esa sí que debió ser la más dolorosa para él. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos desde la cadera del asiático, subiéndolos lenta y suavemente por toda la cicatriz, hasta llegar a su pectoral para acariciarlo; "Shun" temblaba mientras veía esos dedos recorrer la herida, miró a Otabek con expresión de súplica, como pidiéndole desesperadamente que no tocara esa marca de su cuerpo, porque aun dolía. Beka besó su cuello acariciando gentilmente la cicatriz, repetía de vez en cuando "su nombre", con una voz profunda y sensual, haciéndolo estremecer mientras luchaba por librarse; la respiración del kazajo le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, y se sintió aún más extraño cuando Otabek besó su oreja donde tenía la cicatriz, diciéndole algo con una voz muy baja y profunda: "Te haré el amor...". Eso lo hizo entrar en pánico, no quería tener sexo con su compañero, pero todas sus acciones le estaban dejando la mente en blanco, no debía caer en tentación; era desesperante tener que guardar su voz, y no tener las manos libres para comunicarse escribiendo ¿Qué debía hacer para pararlo? ¿Por qué lo estaba tocando de esa forma sin pedir su opinión? ¿A caso Otabek era igual a todos aquellos que alguna vez lo pervirtieron? ¿Por qué no se detenía a escucharlo? Apenas sintió la mano de su compañero deslizándose por debajo de sus pantalones, perdió la calma y dejó de ocultar su voz.

-¡! Basta!! – le gritó "Shun" con desesperación; Otabek detuvo su mano al escucharlo, se sorprendió de que decidiera ocupar su voz.

-Hablaste...

-Por favor, déjame ir...

-¿Por qué? ¿Te asustó que te sujetara? Lo hice para que no escribieras, es algo molesto esperar que termines las frases.

-No es por eso, simplemente no quiero...

-¿Eres virgen? Porque si es así, lamento haberte asustado, iré más lento para que no te pongas nervioso... - besó el cuello de "Shun" y aspiró su olor; soltó sus manos y el chino las colocó en su pecho, apartándolo de su lado.

-No quiero, no sigas...

-¿Por qué no? El sexo se siente realmente bien... - Otabek tomó una mano de su compañero y la colocó en su entrepierna, haciendo que lo frotara; "Shun" sintió algo enorme y duro en su mano, bajó la vista, y pudo ver que Beka tenía la cremallera del pantalón abierta, su pene estaba tan levantado, que la mitad del glande se asomaba por los calzoncillos; era demasiado grande, más que el suyo, más que el de su pareja, lo hizo cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras lo observaba asustado.

-No... esto no está bien... - el kazajo volvió a besar su cuello y acariciar su torso, ignorando que el chino lo estaba apartando de la forma menos violenta posible; "Shun" sintió el olor de Otabek, ese aroma fuerte, varonil, ese olor que no sentía desde hace medio año, el de un hombre fornido y deseoso de placer queriendo poseerlo; como extrañaba a su novio, como extrañaba sentirlo moverse entre sus muslos, sentir su olor, el calor de su cuerpo, sus bellos ojos debajo de sus cejas tupidas; él debía ser quien estuviera reclamándolo, no Otabek.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo o no?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya estoy enamorado de alguien – esa excusa no le bastó a Otabek, que rodeó la cintura de "Shun" apegándolo a su cuerpo y mirándolo con deseo.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de alguien, y eso no me impide gozar del sexo – subió un poco la mascarilla de su compañero, y acercó lentamente su boca a sus lindos labios, estaban tan cerca y tan excitados, que "Shun" ya no lograba pensar, habían sido tantos días de abstinencia, tantos días sin ser acariciado y poseído por alguien, que su cuerpo pedía inconscientemente ser complacido, recibir fogosas caricias y besos sin importar de quien fueran; los pequeños vestigios de razonamiento se iban apagando poco a poco mientras Otabek pegaba sus labios a los de su compañero, dándole un profundo y sensual beso francés, arrebatándole su gorro y su mascarilla, pues, una vez entre sus brazos, "Shun" ya no podría resistirse ni ocultarse; sus lenguas chocaban dentro de sus bocas, acariciándose y explotando el interior del otro, en ese momento, el kazajo supo que tenía a su compañero por completo en sus manos.

El beso aumentaba la temperatura de sus cuerpos, Otabek deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del chino, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el gran y hermoso tatuaje que tenía tras él, luego bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas, acariciándolas y agarrándolas sin despegar sus bocas enganchadas en un beso apasionado y frenético; "Shun" no pensaba en nada, solo sentía como era acariciado por el kazajo, como este amasaba sus glúteos con una mano, mientras la otra le acariciaba un pezón; sin lugar a dudas, Otabek sabía muy bien como tocar a sus amantes. Dejaron de besarse despegándose lentamente, Beka observó el rostro descubierto de "Shun", era tal y como lo imaginaba, bello, suave, angelical, sus mejillas rosadas con tenues pequitas le daban un aspecto inocente, pero su cuerpo deseoso de placer decía todo lo contrario; sin esperar más, Otabek desnudó rápidamente a su compañero y sacó su descomunal miembro de los pantalones sin quitárselos; tomó de los hombros al chino y lo colocó frente a la mesa de la cocina, haciendo que le diera la espalda con las piernas semi abiertas y los codos sobre la mesa; tomó su pene y comenzó a frotarlo en la entrepierna de "Shun", rozándolo en su intimidad y produciéndole sensaciones que ahogaban su enorme sentimiento de culpa, y lo hacían gemir con ansias de más; el kazajo se movía frotándose contra el pene de su compañero, se estaba desesperando por estar dentro de él, pero primero debía prepararlo; le tomó la barbilla y lo hizo girar ligeramente su rostro hacia atrás, dándole un demandante beso de lengua mientras levantaba una de las piernas del chino, colocándole la rodilla encima de la mesa, de manera que solo uno de sus pies estuviera posado en el suelo, y para que sus preciosos glúteos estuvieran más abiertos, dándole una vista excitante a Otabek. Se agachó ligeramente frente al trasero de "Shun", como no tenía nada para lubricarlo, le abrió las nalgas y acercó su lengua a su ano, dando una rápida lamida que hizo temblar a su compañero; sonrió al verlo reaccionar así, le abrió mas las nalgas e introdujo su lengua en su interior para mojar la pequeña entrada que lo recibiría, debía dilatarlo y humedecerlo para aminorar un poco el dolor; le encantaba ese bello culo, le gustaba tanto que perdió un poco el control de sí mismo y abrió un poco la boca, metiendo su lengua y dando una suave mordida en el ano de "Shun", lo que provocó un gemido agudo y angustiado de su parte.

Al terminar de devorar esa partecita de su compañero, Otabek acercó su pene a la mojada entrada del chino, preguntándole con su varonil y profunda voz si estaba listo; "Shun" asintió, mirándolo con los ojitos brillantes, y Beka pudo acercar su glande al ano de su compañero, metiéndolo lentamente, expandiéndolo de a poco y haciéndolo estremecerse mientras mantenía su rodilla encima de la mesa; el kazajo ya tenía la punta de su miembro en el estrecho interior de "Shun", continuó introduciendo su gran pene hasta que no pudo más, su lindo compañero tensionó su cuerpo y soltó un quejido cuando Otabek le introdujo su miembro por completo, contrajo su estómago, sintiendo como si el miembro que lo penetraba hubiera llegado a su panza; el kazajo empezó a moverse lentamente, procurando no lastimar a su amigo, aunque fuera algo difícil; el recto del chino se sentía muy apretado, cada movimiento lo hacía gemir con dolor, pero Beka sabía que tarde o temprano se acostumbraría. Al cabo de un rato, "Shun" se sentía un poco más flojo, haciendo que Otabek pudiera moverse con más rapidez dentro de él; el chino tenía el cuerpecito y su pierna apegados a la mesa, gimiendo sin parar con los ojos cerrados de placer, su mente estaba en blanco, pero un pequeño sentimiento de angustia se mantenía en su pecho; el kazajo acercó sus labios a su oreja, metiendo su pene a mayor profundidad y susurrándole algo al oído.

-Esta noche eres mío... - le dijo suavemente al oído, haciéndolo temblar y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

-Oh...Dios... se siente... tan bien...- su compañero hablaba entre gemidos llenos de placer, era encantador verlo de ese modo; Otabek agarró sus caderas y observó como lo embestía sin parar, su miembro entrando una y otra vez entre esas preciosas nalgas era una visión ideal que aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo; realmente adoraba la retaguardia del chino.

-Shun... eres... encantador– besó su espalda y apoyó el tabique de su nariz en el tatuaje – Shun... eres increíble...

-Guang... Hong.... – susurró su compañero en voz baja, gimiendo sin parar, todo se sentía increíblemente bien, su mente apenas pensaba en que responderle al kazajo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Otabek al escuchar un murmullo de su lindo compañero.

-Mi nombre... es Guang Hong... - le dijo en un tono más claro; Beka se sorprendió de esa pequeña revelación, comenzó a moverse suavemente y acercó su boca al oído de Guang.

-Guang Hong... Shun suena más corto – le mordió la oreja embistiéndolo lenta pero firmemente.

-Puedes decirme Guang... - Otabek lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Está bien, Guang...

Otabek agarró la barbilla de Guang Hong y le dio nuevamente un beso apasionado y profundo, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados por el intenso placer; sin dejar de besar la boca de Guang, el kazajo levantó la única pierna que mantenía en equilibrio a su compañero y la subió encima de la mesa junto con el resto de su cuerpo; al culminar el beso, Beka tocó la espalda de Guang Hong ejerciendo un poco de presión, dándole a entender que intentara apegar todo su cuerpo lo más posible en la mesa; Guang tenía las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas abiertas pegadas a la mesa al igual que su torso, su mejilla y su brazo, miraba a Otabek con los ojos brillantes y provocativos, su mirada lo invitaba a servirse de su cuerpo, lo invitaba a seguir follándolo de esa forma tan mágica y a gozar de todo lo que, al menos por ese día, seria suyo. El kazajo contempló esas nalgas que tanto lo estaban volviendo loco, ahora se veían más abiertas encima de esa mesa, era irresistible agarrar una y poner su pulgar en el ano de su compañero, sintiéndolo y tocándolo haciendo suaves círculos; tomó su pene con su mano libre y lo introdujo sin soltarlo en esa entradita abierta y enrojecida, lo sacó y lo metió un par de veces sin llegar a embestir a Guang Hong hasta el fondo, pues también lo deleitaba ver como sus ojitos deseosos cambiaban a impacientes, quería hacerlo rogar por más; retiró la punta de su miembro una vez más, y lo colocó entre las nalgas de su compañero para comenzar a frotarlo ahí, agarrándole las caderas, y mirando con una sonrisa un poco más visible de lo habitual a Guang, como si disfrutara mucho ver como temblaba ansioso y le echaba una mirada entre molesta y suplicante; empezó a azotar ligeramente su miembro entre esas lindas y redondas nalgas, sonriéndole de Guang Hong y diciéndole: "¿Lo quieres...?", su compañero asintió, pero Otabek quería seguir jugando, le volvió a preguntar con la excusa de que no lo había escuchado, sin dejar de frotar y golpear su pene entre los glúteos de Guang; el chino ya no podía soportarlo más, lo deseaba tanto que le respondió casi entrando en desesperación: "!Si, lo quiero! por favor... métela... ¡apresúrate!".

El kazajo dejó de juguetear, volviendo a introducir su miembro lentamente en Guang Hong, embistiéndolo con calma para no provocar mucho dolor en esa angosta cavidad; el chino cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como era penetrado hasta lo más profundo de su interior, pensó que el pene de Otabek era completamente diferente al de su pareja, y al recordar las veces que hizo el amor con Leo, al recordar todos sus momentos juntos, se sintió como una basura al estar disfrutando del sexo con alguien que no era él; derramó un par de lágrimas mientras Beka se movía sin parar, haciéndolo gemir con angustia y lujuria, sus sollozos alertaron al kazajo, quien lo abrazó desde atrás sin dejar de mover rápidamente sus caderas, besando su hombro, su cuello, y posteriormente detrás de su oreja de la cicatriz; Guang tembló al sentir esos gentiles besos que contrastaban con la pecaminosa situación, aun sollozaba un poco y derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, y Otabek, como si le leyera el pensamiento, le susurró al oído: "No pienses en nadie más, esta noche, solo tú y yo existimos en este mundo". Al escuchar el tono sensual y relajante de esas palabras, Guang Hong volvió a poner su mente en blanco, cerrando sus ojos y girando suavemente su cabeza, en busca de los labios del kazajo; sus bocas volvieron a fundirse en un beso más íntimo y encantador, durante esa noche, tal y como había dicho Beka, nadie más existía, estaban solos en el mundo y eran libres para perder el control, devorar sus labios y entregarse al máximo placer. Al terminar de besarse, Guang volvió a apegar todo su cuerpo a la mesa, dejando que Otabek marcara el ritmo y observara lleno de satisfacción como era succionado por su compañero; para el kazajo era extremadamente fácil tocar el punto que volvía loco a Guang Hong, era imposible que con su tamaño no lograra siquiera rozarlo, ambos ya sentían ganas de eyacular, pero esa noche era tan increíble que no querían que se acabara. El chino no pudo contener más sus ganas de correrse, ensuciando la mesa, dando un gemido agudo e intenso, y apretando a Beka mientras seguía moviendo su miembro; Otabek abrazó el pecho de Guang y con su otra mano le agarró la barbilla, lo llevó hacia él, dejándolo de rodillas para besarlo desde atrás; lo penetró rápidamente hasta venirse dentro de su ano, y aun así, no tenía ganas de detenerse.

El kazajo tomó en sus brazos a su compañero sin dejar de besarlo, llevándoselo rápidamente hasta su cama, depositándolo en las sabanas; apenas separaron sus ansiosas bocas, Guang Hong se dio la vuelta, alzando las caderas al máximo y apoyándose en sus codos, observando como su compañero se preparaba para embestirlo nuevamente; Otabek agarró sus caderas e introdujo nuevamente su pene en el interior de Guang Hong, ya estaba volviéndose más fácil penetrarlo, así que aprovechándose del aflojado ano de su compañero, empezó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que Guang se moviera sin parar con cada embestida que recibía, y que soltara intensos gemidos; los movimientos de Beka hacían que la cama se moviera y crujiera, estaba siendo muy brusco, y Guang Hong comenzaba a sentirse algo mal, giró su cabeza levemente mirando a Otabek con algo de angustia, pidiéndole que no fuera tan agresivo; inmediatamente, el kazajo aminoró el ritmo de sus embestidas, disculpándose y besando el tatuaje de su compañero, rozando sus labios por su cicatriz y lamiéndolo desde sus costillas hasta detrás de su oreja que alguna vez fue herida. Tomó firmemente las caderas de Guang, y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo boca arriba para seguir con la última ronda antes de volver a correrse; ahora podían mirarse a los ojos mientras tenían sexo, por un momento Guang Hong pensó que la culpa volvería a atacarlo, pero los cálidos ojos de Beka, su cuerpo de dios, sus movimientos gentiles y sus increíbles besos, no lo dejaban pensar en nada más que en ese momento, incluso, por un instante sintió un extraño morbo al tener el miembro de alguien que no era su novio moviéndose dentro de él, sintió una satisfacción indebida al estar haciendo el amor con alguien que no era Leo, de algún modo, eso lograba excitarlo en vez de torturarlo. Otabek tomó sus piernas, manteniéndolas algo suspendidas y abiertas; Guang Hong se apoyó en sus codos, pudiendo ver como el gran miembro del kazajo se movía sin parar en su ano, se sentía tan bien que comenzó a decir el nombre de Otabek mientras lo hacían; tocó sus marcados abdominales con una mano, deleitándose con el cuerpo varonil y esculpido que lo estaba haciendo suyo, subió su mano hasta el pecho del kazajo, dando una suave caricia, y luego tocó su rostro, mirándolo con una expresión de ternura y lujuria, muy característica de él; Beka le sonrió y depositó sus labios en la parte baja de la cicatriz que Emil había dejado en Guang, besándola y deslizando su boca en ella; Guang volvió a tocar su rostro, esta vez para detenerlo.

-No Otabek... aun duele... - dijo tocando sus mejillas con las dos manos, el kazajo lo miró a los ojos, su compañero parecía triste y angustiado.

-Te haré olvidar ese dolor... - continuó besando gentilmente esa dolorosa cicatriz mientras embestía lentamente a Guang Hong.

-No... - su triste voz se mezclaba con sus encantadores gemidos, Beka se percató de que seguía muy dolido, así que se detuvo y besó tiernamente los labios de Guang.

-No pienses en nada, no recuerdes a nadie, porque esta noche, solo tú y yo existimos – repartió besos en sus labios y cuello, Guang Hong comenzó a relajarse con esa calidez, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados de placer.

-Solo tú y yo... - Otabek sujetó con firmeza las piernas del chino, llevándolas hacia adelante para apegar su cuerpo al de Guang mientras se besaban, luego las soltó y acarició con delicadeza el rostro de su compañero.

-No existe nada más que este momento – dio una caricia gentil desde la mejilla hasta los suaves labios de Guang Hong, al llegar a estos, Guang tomó con sus dos manos el brazo del kazajo, deteniéndolo y metiendo uno de los dedos de Beka en su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con los ojitos brillantes; tenía un don para verse tierno y descaradamente sexy al mismo tiempo – adorable...

Se abrazaron, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente fundidos, las piernas de Guang Hong también se aferraban a Otabek, era lo único que tenía en esa noche, y realmente quería su calor, quería sentirse deseado y protegido por esos fuertes brazos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar al clímax y tocar el cielo junto al kazajo, que lo penetraba con mayor rapidez para venirse nuevamente en su interior. Ambos ya estaban por terminar, Guang Hong lo hizo sin avisar, manchando su estómago y el de Beka dando un gran alarido de placer; Otabek volvió a besarlo, el cuerpo de Guang empezaba a relajarse por el cansancio, ya no le quedaba más que recibir el semen del kazajo para quedarse dormido, y fue exactamente lo que pasó; Beka eyaculó mientras seguía embistiéndolo, y apenas su erección empezó a disminuir, retiró su pene, dejando que escurriera parte de su semen hasta mojar las sabanas; miró a Guang, que ya estaba profundamente dormido, parecía un ángel, un ángel muy erótico, con la piel enrojecida, empapado en sudor y otros fluidos, pero sin dejar de verse encantador mientras dormía plácidamente luego de esa intensa noche. El kazajo lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó, Guang Hong estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta que Otabek se volteó mientras lo abrazaba, quedando Beka abajo, y Guang Hong recostado sobre su pecho, durmiendo con el pulgar en su boca; Otabek tomó las sabanas y se cubrió junto a su compañero, le besó la frente y le dijo buenas noches, se sentía victorioso por lograr su objetivo, hacer que su compañero sintiera placer donde alguna vez hubo dolor. 


	22. Capítulo 21: TNT

Jean Jaques Leroy era un prodigio en su escuela privada, hijo de Alain Leroy, dueño de un productivo aserradero en la localidad de Prince George, con solo 14 años ya parecía tenerlo todo, buenas calificaciones, chicas coquetas interesadas en sus lindos ojos azules, amigos que pasaban pegados a él cual parásitos, muchos hermanitos, un exceso de dinero etc… y aun así, un pequeño vacío se hacía presente en su alma, quizás sus amigos en realidad solo eran interesados, quizás esas chicas eran superficiales zorras, quizás le faltaba pasar más tiempo con sus ocupados padres, y quizás, la razón más grande de su vacío, era la monotonía de esa aburrida vida tan perfecta. Pensaba eso mientras transitaba de noche, en un acto de rebeldía para llegar a una fiesta a la cual sus padres no lo dejaron asistir, quería sentir lo que era emborracharse, drogarse y tener sexo desenfrenado sin preocuparse por el “que dirán”, quería vivir, y dentro de poco, descubriría a quien lo haría vivir; siguió caminando con la capucha puesta, sin tomarle importancia a quien lo seguía desde que salió de su mansión, ¿Sería un empleado que le cuidaba la espalda? Probablemente; la persona que lo seguía se colocó a sus espaldas, tan cerca que pudo colocar un pañuelo en su boca; JJ sintió un mareo, un desvanecimiento, seguido de la sensación de ser arrastrado. Al recuperar la consciencia, estaba en una choza de madera, en una oscuridad apenas alumbrada por las esquinas, donde había al menos 5 hombres y una chica charlando entre ellos, lo único que pudo pensar fue: “con un demonio, lo que faltaba”.

-Miren, ya despertó – dijo uno de los hombres de manera desinteresaba, leyendo una revista para adultos.

-Ahora si podemos hacer la llamada – uno de ellos se acercó con una sonrisa que le daba mala espina a JJ, empezó a moverse solo para darse cuenta que estaba amarrado a una silla, sudaba intentando guardar la calma, más valía que fueran simples secuestradores que asesinos en serie; el hombre le puso una navaja en el cuello, sonriéndole macabramente con la intención de intimidarlo, fue un poco contraproducente, pues Leroy le devolvió una sonrisa amplia y nerviosa a modo de tratar de calmar los ánimos - ¿Qué te parece gracioso pedazo de mierda? – JJ dio un respingo, no funcionó su estrategia.

-Solo creo que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita – la única chica del lugar soltó una agradable risa al escucharlo, en cambio, el hombre que tenía en frente le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

-No te hagas el chistoso conmigo bastardo – JJ recuperó el aire y apretó los labios para evitar que saliera alguna palabra que molestara a sus captores; no quería entrar en pánico, pero estaba realmente nervioso y asustado por la situación, su orgullo de rey le impedía llorar y verse indefenso, lo único que se le ocurrió para aliviar su estrés, fue dar un enorme grito de frustración para dejar salir todo su temor; todos se quedaron mirándolo como a un fenómeno.

-Debimos traer a los más pequeños, seguro son más cuerdos – al oírlo, Leroy se puso a la defensiva.

-Ah no, con mis hermanitos no se metan, hijos de puta – recibió un puñetazo de quien tenía más cerca justo en la boca, quedó algo atontado y mareado – no me arrepiento de nada.

-No te hagas el valiente, por tu bien – JJ volvió a sellar sus labios al sentir más cerca la navaja en su cuello – como sea, es hora de llamar a tu papá – Leroy sonrió como si fuera un niño.

-Ah que bueno, tienen una buena guardería, pero ya era hora de que llamaran a mi papi.

-Para pedirle dinero por tu rescate.

-Oh, cierto… - la chica de la sala contenía la risa, era lo único relajante de esa situación.

-Que estúpido – JJ se mordió la lengua para evitar responder algún insulto, mientras el secuestrador sacaba el celular que le quitó para llamar a su padre, activando el altavoz.

-¡Jean ¿Dónde te metiste?! – dijo su papá al teléfono sin saber con quién estaba hablando en realidad.

-Señor Alain Leroy – al escuchar una voz desconocida contestado, Alain se quedó mudo – tenemos secuestrado a su hijo, tiene 24 horas para depositar 10 millones de dólares en el primer contenedor de basura del parque Cottonwood Island Nature – el padre de Leroy tragó saliva, su peor temor estaba confirmado.

-¡¿Un contenedor de basura? Se van a ensuciar las manos por mí, en el fondo son buena gente ¡ – dijo JJ con una sonrisa de ganador; recibió un golpe en el estómago por su afán de ser bromista; al escuchar su quejido de dolor, Alain se alteró, muy preocupado por su hijo.

-¡!¿Acaban de golpear a mi hijo?!!

-No dolió –  JJ habló casi ahogado, haciéndose el valiente y soportando el dolor, la mueca de su cara hacía que la chica de la habitación se atragantara con su propia risa.

-Si lo quiere en una sola pieza, tendrá que pagar en el plazo establecido.

-¡¿Puedo hablar con mi hijo?! 

-No.

-¿Puedo hablar con mi papi? – dijo Leroy pestañeando y hablando en un tono diferente para lucir como un niño adorable.

-Cállate.

-¡Oye viejo! – Gritó JJ para que su voz sonara muy bien en el altavoz - ¡Estoy bien, aquí tienen un servicio de 5 estrellas!

-¡No juegues ahora JJ! ¡Mira en la situación que estás! – le dijo su padre alteradamente.

-Bueno no es como si estuviera tan mal, hay ratas muy simpáticas por el piso y chicas realmente hermosas – dijo JJ guiñándole el ojo a la mujer que lo secuestró, que se quedó algo extrañada, y luego volvió a reír.

-Hijo… te lo digo con cariño… ¡Eres un tonto! – Leroy hizo un puchero y selló sus labios – ni se te ocurra seguir hablando, solo concéntrate en seguir vivo, yo te sacaré de ahí.

Las horas pasaban y JJ seguía con los labios sellados, cuando le preguntaban algo hablaba con la boca cerrada y no lograba entenderse nada, recibía un par de golpes, pero era lo mínimo, porque sus secuestradores empezaron a considerar que no valía la pena enojarse con ese muchacho. La chica se le acercó con la intención de establecer una conversación y divertirse un rato con él, Leroy tenía los labios apretados, pero curvó una sonrisa al verla llegar a su lado, era muy guapa, igual de joven que él, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y largo, un mechón de su caía por su cara, a JJ le pareció lo más lindo de ese lugar.

-Hola chico – le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a el - ¿La estas pasando bien? – JJ respondió con los labios sellados, la chica no entendió nada - ¿Eres retrasado? Abre la boca y contéstame como es debido.

-Bueno linda, no te enfades, tu cara se vería más bonita si sonrieras.

-Vaya ¿Eso fue un cumplido?

-Podría sacar mi libro de piropos si me soltaras de esta silla.

-No gracias, así estas bien.

-No seas mala, no pierden nada soltándome las amarras, como si fuera a intentar algo – la chica se quedó pensativa y miró a sus compañeros, estos se encogieron de hombros por no saber qué hacer con el muchacho – ni que tuviera armas escondidas.

-Está bien, te voy a desatar –la chica se le acercó por detrás y quitó las amarras, JJ se frotó las muñecas y se mantuvo sentado - ¿No piensas caminar un poco?

-Me siento algo entumecido como para caminar.

-Por eso mismo deberías hacerlo.

-De momento prefiero estar así, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

-Isabella.

-Bella, un nombre digno de una belleza como tú – le guiñó el ojo, la chica solo se rió.

-Que atrevido,  al parecer no sabes en qué posición te encuentras – no sonaba amenazante, más bien sonaba burlona; Leroy se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó sus rodillas.

-Estoy en posición fetal – uno de sus secuestradores hizo un ruido de un tambor, clásico para rematar los chistes malos; Isabella colocó un pie en el estómago de JJ e hizo algo de presión.

-Me agrada que seas capaz de reírte en tu situación.

-¿De qué hablas? Esta experiencia es lo mejor, es adrenalinico, fuera de lo usual, y en estos momentos tengo una buena vista – dijo para referirse a las bragas de la chica, que llevaba una minifalda; Bella rápidamente quitó el pie del estómago de Leroy y se apegó la falta a las piernas, avergonzada – lo siento si te ofendí, pero tenía que decirlo – JJ recibió una patada con moderada fuerza en el estómago – auch, que agresiva.

-Pervertido…

-Lo siento mi linda Isabella, no era mi intención verlo, pero si te las ponen ahí, pues ni modo – recibió una nueva patada, se aguantó el dolor para no perder el orgullo – aunque de todos modos, yo soy el secuestrado aquí, tu podrías pervertirme todo lo que quieras, todo vale mientras no lo intenten tus amiguitos, y por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman chicos? – No recibió ninguna respuesta – amargados.

-Ya deja de hablar, me mareas.

-Pero tú misma me pediste que hablara.

-Retiro lo dicho.

-No te enojes, puedes vengarte si así lo quieres – se levantó al fin, poniéndose frente a frente de la linda chica.

-¿Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? – Isabella le guiñó el ojo y Leroy le sonrió con coquetería.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-¿Puedo hacerte bailar?

-Por supuesto, tu dime el ritmo y yo bailo, tu dime rana y yo salto – Bella le silbó a sus compañeros y estos le lanzaron 2 pistolas, JJ se quedó mudo y tragó saliva, luego la chica empezó a disparar al suelo muy cerca de sus pies, haciéndolo dar saltitos y mover sus pies.

-¡! Baila baila baila!! – Leroy saltaba un poco asustado, luego sonrió y empezó a bailar tap diciendo “lalaralala”, a Isabella le causó mucha gracia, su linda risa comenzó a escucharse más que los disparos – eres un poco tontito.  

-Mis papis me dicen lo mismo.

-Chicos ¿Seguro que no le golpearon la cabeza al traerlo?

-No, pero me caí de la cuna cuando niño.

-Jajajajajaja – la chica se secó una lágrima que salió por su intensa risa – eres divertido.

-Y también soy guapo – ella rió y lo miró coqueta.

-Eso no lo niego.

-Pero tú sigues siendo lo más hermoso de este lugar – JJ parpadeó, guiñándole con los dos ojos al mismo tiempo, la chica no paraba de reír, era encantadora en comparación a todo lo demás. Pasaron un rato hablando de sus pasatiempos, ella decía los suyos, JJ hablaba de sus buenas calificaciones y su experiencia en los deportes y la música, ambos comentaban cosas de sí mismos, cualquiera diría que eran unos engreídos, pero eso les servía mucho para conocerse, hablaban tanto que los compañeros de Isabella se cubrían los oídos con sus revistas Playboy – y dime ¿Qué hace una preciosura como tu codeándose con esos ogros de ahí?  

-Es mi trabajo.

-Mi verdadera duda es ¿Por qué este es tu trabajo si servirías perfectamente cómo supermodelo?

-Jaja, que lindo, pero, hago lo que hago porque estoy acostumbrada.

-Aun eres muy jovencita ¿Desde hace cuánto que te dedicas a esto?

-Desde los 10 años, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy condicionada a estar aquí.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es algo así como, un negocio familiar, si se le puede llamar así a vivir en un barrio de mierda donde todos somos delincuentes – Leroy suspiró, le parecía triste que ella consideraba una vida así como su destino.

-Yo ni muerto pienso dedicarme a manejar la empresa de mi papá ¿Por qué tú tienes que acostumbrarte a esto?

-Oye, no es como si odiara esta vida, hay buena paga, puedo hacer lo que se me antoja,  siempre y cuando no me atrapen los polis.

-Vaya, visto así parece una excelente oportunidad ¿Dónde me apunto? – preguntó JJ a modo de broma, ella se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres esta vida teniendo tanto dinero? – los hermosos ojos azules de la mujer pusieron muy nervioso a Leroy, se cuestionó su pregunta, ella era preciosa y simpática, había una conexión entre ellos, quería seguir hablándole hasta quedarse afónico y estar a su lado por siempre, pero ¿Era factible dejar sus lujos y comodidades por ella? ¿Ese sentimiento era lo que realmente creía que era? ¿O sería un simple síndrome de Estocolmo? Fuera lo que fuese, se pensó demasiado la respuesta, Isabella se estaba impacientando.

-Bueno… quizás por cierta persona lo haría… - ella abrió los ojos, totalmente incrédula, pero un pequeño sentimiento de satisfacción brotó en su pecho.

-¿Lo dices de dientes para afuera, o va en serio?

-Si te lo piensas, hay mucha química entre los dos.

-Soy del tipo de químico que haría explotar tu laboratorio.

-¿La glucosa puede crear una explosión? – Bella sonrió, sus labios carnosos engatusaban a JJ.

-Solo tú eres la glucosa en este compuesto…

-¡Hey Bella! ¡Ya llegó el viejo Alain al contenedor! – Gritó uno de sus compañeros, sacando a los dos tortolos de su extensa conversación – Joseph ya revisó el contenido, está lo que pedimos, ya podemos soltar al retardado.

-¡Oye! – Reclamó Leroy por ese insulto - ¡Empezaba a amar este lugar! – Isabella sonrió y besó su mejilla, ante el desconcierto de sus compañeros.

Dejaron ir a JJ, este caminó lentamente, se notaba que algo seguía reteniéndolo a marcharse, cruzó la puerta con desgano y caminó por el bosque, Bella salió corriendo a la puerta y le gritó su número de teléfono; a Leroy le brillaron los ojos, repitió todo el número en voz alta mientras caminaba, lo repitió tantas veces que lo memorizó de principio a fin; al llegar al contenedor de la entrada, su padre lo abrazó y lo sacó de ahí, Alain era un excelente padre a pesar de sus ocupaciones, su madre, Natalie, también era muy amorosa, y ni hablar de sus numerosos hermanitos menores, pero, ese día alguien se sumó a su lista de personas más queridas, y era completamente diferente a lo que acostumbraba, peligrosamente diferente. Isabella y JJ se llamaban muy seguido, era común que hablaran de su día, los compañeros de Bella reclamaban que ella y Leroy solo eran “yo yo yo”, pero eso no le interesaba, hablar de sí misma le hacía saber a JJ si había disfrutado, si había estado triste o enfadada, y cuando JJ hablaba de sí mismo, inmediatamente ella se reponía al saber que se encontraba bien; podían charlar y charlar cuando quisieran, usaban todo tipo de medios de contacto para hablarse, era como un noviazgo a la distancia; cuando el secuestro de Leroy dejó de ser noticia en Prince George y los policías dejaron de darle importancia, ella pudo volver al condado para ver a JJ, en uno de sus encuentros se dieron su primer beso, Leroy era muy torpe besando, su nariz chocaba con la de Isabella, esta reía burlona por su inexperiencia, así que para continuar con ese beso, colocó una mano atrás de la cabeza de JJ para mantenerlo quieto mientras ella hacía el trabajo, el pobre chico estaba rojo de vergüenza, tenía mariposas en el estómago y una sensación de alegría que quería desbordarse con un grito y saltos de cabra.

Siguieron con su relación a distancia hasta que Bella volvía a Prince George, siempre era así, una relación acaramelada que podía mantenerse aun si estaban lejos el uno del otro, Leroy antes quería emociones insanas en un acto de rebeldía por su vida perfecta y cristiana, pero lo que encontró fue una emoción muy dulce, que a excepción del trabajo de Isabella, era algo muy sano y adorable, no era lo que esperaba, pero estaba más que satisfecho. Un día ella volvió a la ciudad, se juntaron en el mismo mirador donde siempre se veían, JJ se despidió de su familia muy feliz, casi girando de alegría; si hubiera sabido que nunca más vería a sus padres y a sus hermanitos, se habría despedido de una forma más extensa y cariñosa; al llegar al mirador se besó con su linda novia, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a girar, muy alegre y como un bobo enamorado, lejos de molestarse, Bella reía como siempre, era muy risueña junto a Leroy; luego de un rato de mimos y tontas cursilerías, la chica se detuvo en seco, levantando la cabeza, como cuando un venado levanta las orejas cuando sospecha que se acerca un peligro, JJ la distraía repartiendo muchos besos en su rostro y cuello, le tuvo que dar una pequeña bofetada en la nariz para seguir concentrada en el ruido que percibía. El rugido de una moto se acercaba a sus espaldas, Isabella rodó los ojos con algo de escalofríos en el cuerpo, se acercó rápidamente al asfalto donde transitaba uno que otro auto, caminó rápidamente delante de uno, su conductor no sabía si hacer sonar el claxon con molestia, o si debía quedarse expectante ante la guapa adolescente que se acercaba caminando rápido hasta su puerta; cuando Bella llegó, abrió con firmeza la puerta del conductor, lo agarró de sus ropas y lo lanzó fuera del auto, echando a andar el vehículo; Leroy se quedó unos segundos en blanco, y apenas se dio cuenta de que su novia se estaba fugando, persiguió el auto pidiéndole a gritos que lo dejara subir, esta titubeo, pero le permitió subirse al vehículo que acababa de robar, mientras un motociclista de baja estatura los seguía a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Pero que está pasando nena?! – le preguntó exaltadamente a su novia, asustado y confundido.

-Por eso te quería dejar abajo, para no involucrarte en esto… - conducía a toda velocidad, alejándose de la ciudad y transitando en medio de las reservas a todo lo que daba ese motor.

-¡¿Involucrarme en qué?!

-Ya sabes que nunca he andado en buenos pasos, esto es más común de lo que te imaginas – con una maestría casi increíble, su persecutor sacó una escopeta que cargaba en su espalda, para dispararle a las llantas del automóvil – ese hijo de puta tiene un don para sacarse cosas del culo – Isabella comenzó a zigzaguear con brusquedad para evitar algunos de los perdigones de los escopetazos; JJ gritaba como niña con cada movimiento brusco – silencio, me dejas sorda.

-¡! Cuidado!! – Bella no estaba prestando atención al frente, debido a eso, un alce rodó por el parabrisas y por el techo del auto, el de la motocicleta giró bruscamente para evitar al pobre animal.

-Ups – la chica continuó conduciendo a máxima velocidad, su novio la miraba con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo.

-¡Mataste a un alce!

-Uy que mal – dijo irónica, conduciendo sin parar para perder al de la moto – nuestro amigo de atrás ha matado a un millón de mosquitos, va a arder en las llamas del infierno, creo que necesita un parabrisas para su casco.

-¿No te da lástima?

-Nop.

-¡! Un ave!! – gritó JJ, pero fue muy tarde cuando la chica se dio cuenta, y el pájaro quedó estampado en el parabrisas – pobrecito…

-Murió de cálculos.

-¿Cálculos?

-No calculó bien la velocidad del auto.

-¡! Las mujeres son un peligro al volante!!

-No seas llorón – Leroy miró atrás, ya no estaba el tipo de la moto, el alce lo había retrasado bastante – bien, ahora a tomar un atajo.

-¿Atajo? – Bella viró de golpe, metiéndose entre los arboles del bosque y conduciendo sin rumbo fijo - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Si sigo por el camino común me van a atrapar, es por precaución.

-¿Por qué te persiguen? – su chica titubeó un poco mientras conducía en medio de la reserva.

-Me vendí al mejor postor, no les gustó y me quieren muerta, contrataron a un enano de un país raro para que me cazara, contártelo de otra forma sería demasiado aburrido – JJ se quedó en silencio, las palabras parecían sencillas, pero eran difíciles de asimilar, su novia estaba en peligro, le preocupaba más eso que el hecho de estar lejos de casa, en medio de un bosque, con los cuerpos de dos especies protegidas en el camino que abandonaron - ¿Por qué te quedas callado? Eso es raro.

-Tu vida…

-¿Qué dices?

-Es peligroso… - Isabella lo miró sorprendida, luego volvió a fijar los ojos en el camino que había inventado – no quiero que te pase nada…

-Estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones, hasta el momento no me he muerto ¿Verdad? – Leroy suspiró sin dejar su preocupación de lado. 

-¿Enfrentas todo esto sola?

-Bueno… ahora que se me ocurrió ser una rata traicionera, sí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – ella lo miró casi igual de preocupada, cayó en cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado cuando robo ese auto.

-Claro que no, es más ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? No debiste pedirme entrar al auto en primer lugar, deberías estar con tu familia en esa enorme mansión que tienes.

-¿Qué? Es mi día contigo, no podía dejar que se terminara fácilmente, por mi seguiría con nuestro día feliz incluso en esta situación.

-Tonto.

-Suelen decírmelo – Bella detuvo el auto para poder mirarlo a la cara, se veía muy preocupada y molesta, quizás no con JJ, sino con ella misma.

-Estás prófugo con una ladrona traicionera, cuando tienes una vida increíble, una familia increíble, cantidades exorbitantes de dinero, una buena escuela, todo lo que puedes tener.

-Y lo único que quiero eres tu – su novia abrió los ojos, su corazón saltaba de ternura, pero su mente seguía insistiendo que habían cometido un error fatal.

-Estás mal de la cabeza…

-Estoy loco por ti.

-Eso es lo más loco de todo – Leroy acarició su mejilla suavemente, acercando sus labios a los de su novia, ella estaba tan preocupada, pero incluso con la idea fija de que su relación estaba mal, cerró los ojos, correspondiendo al dulce beso de su chico – tan chiflado…

-No tengo miedo a lo que me pase ahora, quizás tienes razón, es increíble que hasta este punto no me haya puesto a gritar como nena por estar tan lejos de mi familia, sin rumbo fijo, perdido en un bosque y con un mini motociclista con escopeta tras nosotros, tal vez si se me zafó un tornillo o se me desconectó un cable del cerebro cuando me caí de la cuna, pero lo único que me importa ahora es que tu estés bien – ella miraba hacia abajo, él no dejaba de tocar gentilmente su mejilla, la miraba con un amor sincero que no cualquier joven podría sentir en plena adolescencia, todos en esa edad querían experimentar con el amor y el sexo, pero JJ no necesitaba experimentar teniéndola a ella, en ocasiones renegaba de sus costumbres familiares, pero gracias a ellas concibió una idea de lo que era el amor para él: amar más allá de la muerte.

-Vuelve a casa…

-No quiero ni puedo.

-Puedo regresar por donde vinimos y dejarte en la puerta de tu mansión si me lo pides – Leroy esta vez tomó ambas mejillas de su novia y le besó la frente sonriendo.

-Quizás mañana, ahora quiero seguir aprovechando mi día feliz – ella seguía un poco afligida, pero rodeó el cuello de JJ con sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, solo concentrados en la sensación de besarse, sin tomar en cuenta que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en un horizonte que no podían ver gracias a la gran cantidad de árboles - ¿Pasaremos la noche en el auto?

-No, seguiré conduciendo hasta encontrar rastros de civilización.

Condujeron entre los arboles hasta dar con una cabaña desalojada y muy rustica, Leroy comentó que en cualquier momento la bruja de Blair podría emboscarlos, Isabella parecía asustada por esa idea, JJ se limitó a reír y abrazarla, afirmándole que la cuidaría, y llamándola “su reina”; al entrar en la cabaña notaron con las ultimas luces del día que habían velas y fósforos en uno de los muebles, eso les serviría muchísimo en esa abandonada y aterradora cabaña. Subieron al segundo piso con unas velas, se dedicaron a limpiar en la medida de lo posible el polvo de la cama matrimonial que encontraron, removieron las telarañas y trataron de asear todo para sentirse cómodos esa noche; JJ encontró un espejo de mano sobre un aparador, comenzó a sonreír y admirarse, Bella se reía de algunas caras que hacía en el espejo.

-Dime que no soy guapo – dijo presumiendo frente al espejo con una sonrisa de campeón.

-No eres guapo – le dijo ella en tono burlón.

-¡Oye! – Isabella rió, era muy risueña incluso con los comentarios narcisistas de Leroy – aunque pensándolo bien, la más bella de esta cabaña y el mundo solo tiene un nombre: Isabella.

-Ay gracias, lo sé – se tocó el cabello con ese aire presumido y bromista que su novio tanto amaba.

-La más linda del universo – JJ tomó las manos de su chica, ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo en la cama, sonriendo y rozando sus narices tiernamente.

-¿La belleza lo es todo para ti? – preguntó ella besándole la zona entre la mejilla y el cuello, él sonrió, rodeando la cintura de su linda novia.

-Por supuesto, la belleza es importantísima, y más si viene en paquete completo ¿De qué sirve una bella cara si no tuvieras una bella alma? – Isabella se abalanzó sobre su novio, repartiendo besos por doquier en su rostro, feliz y enérgica.

-No hay nada más bello que mi rey – juntaron sus bocas, los labios de Isabella eran carnosos y rojos, Leroy sonreía besando esos voluminosos labios carmín, a veces los mordía suavemente, algo en su pecho saltaba de alegría con cada beso de su pareja – Oye…

-¿Qué pasa mi cielo? – preguntó él con cara de bobo, estaba bajo su novia, con las manos tocando su cintura de modelo, parecía estar en pleno enamoramiento, y esa era la principal razón de por qué su Bella estaba preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres volver a casa? Quedarte conmigo es peligroso…

-Amo el peligro.

-Pero…  podrían tacharte de delincuente ¿No temes que pase eso? – JJ la abrazó, apegando su cuerpo al suyo, los senos de su novia  estaban apretados contra su amplio pecho.

-No tengo miedo a nada si estamos cuidándonos los unos a los otros.

-Lo dices solo porque estamos al inicio de nuestra relación… pero cuando el tiempo pase, puedes arrepentirte… - él se sentó de golpe, sin dejar de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-No digas eso, eso jamás pasará, si nos convertimos en Bonnie y Clyde, seré feliz de cualquier forma – ella lo miró con molestia, aun pegada a él entre sus brazos – que linda te ves cuando te enojas.

-¿Te das cuenta de que significa lo que dices? ¿No eres tú el que creció con las palabras de: robar es malo, matar es pecado? – Leroy se puso nervioso, sus brazos temblaron ante la duda, pero volvieron a aferrarse a la cintura de su amor.

-Quizás… pero, tal vez no sea necesario que llegue a eso ¿Verdad? – ella suspiró y se acurrucó en el pecho de su chico.

-¿Pensarías lo mismo si llegara a darse esa situación? ¿Pensarías… “valía la pena hacer esto por una chica”? 

-Si esa chica eres tú, sí.

-Tonto…

-Eso ya lo considero un alago – tomó la barbilla de Isabella para levantar su rostro, quería ver sus ojitos azules brillantes de tristeza y miedo, para que ella pudiera ver la sonrisa de amor que le regalaba – te amo.

-Yo… también te amo… mi rey… - JJ besó los labios de Bella, sus lenguas se rozaban y acariciaban con ternura y pasión, ella se sonrojó, sus cálidas mejillas fueron acariciadas por una mano de Leroy, suspiraban, ella con temor, él con amor; empezó a acariciar la espalda de Isabella por debajo de su camiseta, era muy suave y lisa, se erizaba con cada roce de sus manos juguetonas.

-Dilo otra vez reina mía – besó el sensible cuello de su amada, sonrió al sentirla estremecer.

-Te amo, mi rey… - la espalda de Bella tenía la piel de gallina, las manos de JJ la acariciaban de arriba a abajo, con dulzura y deseo, también se dedicaba a chupar y besar su fino cuello.

-Te amo más, mi linda reina – sus manos descendieron lentamente, dándole la oportunidad a Isabella de decidir si debía detenerse, de cualquier forma quiso comprobarlo - ¿Me permites…?

-Si… puedes hacerlo…  

JJ bajó suavemente sus manos, acariciando con timidez los glúteos de su chica, se sentían blandos y grandes, sintió ganas de apretarlos, amasarlos y hasta morderlos, pero debía controlarse, no quería asustarla yendo tan rápido; Bella sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas, cerró los ojos y besó el cuello de su novio, Leroy se quedó casi sin aire, luego sonrió gustoso, le empezaban a gustar esos besitos en su cuello y pecho, creyó que él podía hacer lo mismo. Le dio la vuelta a Isabella, dejándola bajo él, observaba su blusa con el rostro rojo, estaba tan nervioso que estaba a punto de arrepentirse y dejar en paz a su novia, pero prefirió volver a preguntar si podía seguir; ante la respuesta afirmativa, besó los labios de su linda Isabella, desabotonando lentamente la blusa, no quería verse torpe e inexperto, aunque era evidente que si lo era; le quitó la blusa y acarició su espalda, en busca de desabrochar el brasier que al caer al piso junto al resto de la ropa, determinaría que ya no tenían vuelta atrás. Antes de removerlo por completo, él mismo se quitó la camiseta, su cuerpo estaba esculpido por los constantes entrenamientos deportivos en su escuela, Bella sonrió encantada, acariciando con sus finas manos los brazos, hombros, pecho y abdominales de JJ; él ya estaba más decidido, así que retiró con cuidado el sostén de su novia, descubriendo un par de pechos redondos y pálidos, no tan grandes como esperaba, pero aun así le fascinaba la nueva vista que tenia de Isabella; ella estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero sonreía esperando que ambos se relajaran con lo que venía a continuación.

Leroy besó la clavícula de Bella, descendiendo lentamente sus labios hasta uno de sus pechos, chupándolo mientras agarraba el otro con una mano, apretándolo levemente mientras lamia el contrario; le dio la misma atención al otro seno de su chica, ella decidió actuar, bajando la cremallera del pantalón de JJ y acariciando el bulto que se formaba en sus calzoncillos, ambos comprendían que el momento estaba cerca, y estaban ansiosos de que pasara. JJ le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior a su novia, hizo lo mismo con sus prendas, observó por un momento la zona intima de su linda Isabella, sentía una atracción casi instintiva, empezaba a estar más ansioso que antes; su chica abrió las piernas, cerró los ojos y esperó a que él actuara para hacerla suya; su novio estaba muy nervioso, tomando su miembro y acercándolo con lentitud para introducirlo de una forma poco dolorosa para su amada, pero incluso con su gran precaución, Bella frunció un poco el ceño con dolor, tomó aire y esperó a que estuvieran dentro de ella, sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa, así que tenía que aguantar. Cuando Leroy al fin completó la inserción, tomó la mano de su novia y besó su frente, moviéndose lentamente para no lastimarla, de cualquier forma era inevitable, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepentía; se abrazaron, Bella lo hizo con brazos y piernas, sin poder contener sus gemidos, recibiendo besos por doquier que buscaban tranquilizarla y hacerla feliz en ese momento, y embestidas lentas pero muy firmes; JJ se separó por un momento de ella, tomando sus rodillas para abrir un poco más sus piernas, ella lo miraba muy avergonzada, su lindo rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos brillantes y su boca abierta por sus angustiados y suaves gemidos, no quería ser observaba en esa situación; a su novio en cambio le encantaba la vista, se agachó un poco para tocar y lamer sus pechos con una sonrisa imborrable, ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos por la bochornosa situación. Al poco rato el calor de sus cuerpos aumentó hasta hacerlos sudar, Isabella dejó de avergonzarse mientras su pareja la penetraba, hasta que sintió algo en su vejiga, una extraña sensación nueva, por alguna razón quería que Leroy se moviera más rápido, pero no se sentía cómoda pidiéndole algo así; JJ aumentó la velocidad, quizás porque él también tenía la misma sensación en su cuerpo; movía las caderas rápidamente, recordó lo poco que sabía de las curiosidades sexuales, y ayudó a Bella a llegar al orgasmo estimulando su clítoris con la yema de los dedos, no se sentiría un caballero si no complacía a su dama; al llegar su turno, prefirió ayudarse a sí mismo antes que llenarla a ella, no quería cometer el tonto error que habían cometido algunos de sus amigos de embarazar a una chica durante su primera vez.

Isabella lo miraba un poco sorprendida, su corazón palpitaba acelerado, y él, al notarlo, sonrió cálidamente, volviendo a tomar su mano, depositando un tierno beso en su frente, tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a gritar que la amaba, pero sabía que parecería un loco y que la asustaría, prefería darle muchos besos en su rostro de porcelana, y abrazarla con sus fuertes y sudados brazos; ella suspiró y besó su mejilla, acariciando su cabeza con todo el amor que podía darle, asumía que su tonto chico sería el amor más fuerte que tendría en la vida, deseaba con todo su corazón que estuvieran juntos hasta que la vida se les acabara, se sentía como una tonta que creía en cuentos de hada, pero, dos tontos combinaban muy bien juntos. Se vistieron y se recostaron en la cama, ella estaba encima del pecho de Leroy, podía escuchar el corazón de su chico, no lo habría creído si no lo hubiera escuchado, latía igual de fuerte que el suyo;  se dieron un beso de buenas noches y cerraron los ojos, dormirse fue sencillo por el gran cansancio de sus cuerpos, y sobre todo por los relajantes latidos del corazón de JJ, Isabella asoció esa situación con un bebé durmiendo en el pecho de su madre, concluyó que era mucho más sencillo relajarse estando tan cerca de lo que más amas.

Ella despertó a las 6 de la mañana, observó a su alrededor, buscando algo en esa rustica habitación; abrió el armario y vio justo lo que buscaba, una escopeta, un rifle para dardos tranquilizantes, y una pistola guardada en una caja de metal, era común que los propietarios de lugares así tuvieran armas, para protegerse y adormecer animales de la reserva, quien vivía ahí debía ser un guardabosques de vacaciones. Bella solamente tomó la pistola y bajó suavemente las escaleras, tenía un presentimiento, no por nada se despertaría a esas horas; el peligro estaba cerca, y ella prefería enfrentarlo sola en alguna parte del bosque, a tener que involucrar a JJ en sus asuntos, ella había traicionado a los suyos por algo de dinero, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias, si todo salía mal, la consolaba saber que Leroy seguía dormido y que no la vería caer; cuando pretendía salir por la puerta de la cocina, vio frente a frente al peligro, la hizo quedarse pálida y fría, retrocediendo algunos pasos mientras apuntaba inútilmente con su pistola.

-Para la próxima escóndete mejor, preciosa – un hombre de unos 70 años que cargaba una ametralladora le apuntaba a Bella, se veía burlón, y a la vez bastante enojado.

-¿Fue muy predecible verdad? – se veía resignada, pero no quería bajar la pistola, si iba a morir, al menos quería aparentar que trató de defenderse. JJ se despertó al no sentir a Isabella a su lado, vio el armario abierto junto con la caja de metal destapada, un mal presentimiento lo hizo levantarse sigilosamente, se quedó parado tratando de asociar todo, y al pensarlo bien, se dirigió al armario y tomó la escopeta con inseguridad, porque sabía que definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

-Tú lo has dicho linda, viéndote de cerca sé que eres un desperdicio, tan bonita y se te ocurrió morder la mano que te da de comer – el viejo acercó su mano a Bella y esta retrocedió con asco; JJ caminó hasta la escalera y se agachó para ver que ocurría, su novia apuntaba con una pistola, y un viejo verde con una ametralladora; tragó saliva, esa situación estaba muy complicada, sintió miedo de un arma tan grande, pero más miedo sentía al ver a su chica en un peligro de esa magnitud.

-Larry ¿Por qué no te metes esa mano donde te gusta y le pones punto final a esto? – empezaba a verse molesta, su rabia ocultaba un profundo miedo a la muerte, una parte de ella quería suplicar por su vida o llamar a JJ como una princesa en apuros, pero si algo compartía con su novio a parte del amor, era el orgullo. Su ex jefe seguía acercando su mano mientras ella retrocedía, Leroy miraba toda la escena con  nerviosismo y miedo, veía las intenciones de esa persona en su despreciable sonrisa, la sensación de angustia en su pecho empezaba a quemar.

-Porque te quiero dar un último buen uso antes de la despedida – con una rapidez difícil de creer para su edad, agarró la blusa de Bella arrancándole tres botones, ella golpeó la mano de esa persona con su pistola, no podía usarla para dispararle, esa arma era inútil ante una tan rápida y letal. JJ empezó a entrar en pánico, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que debía hacer algo, pero presentarse frente a ese idiota como el novio de Isabella solo lo haría quedar repleto de agujeros, no sabía que hacer, o quizás si sabía, pero tenía mucho miedo de recurrir a eso.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! – cuando gritó, el viejo le dio una sonora bofetada que hizo hervir la sangre de Leroy, al verlo agarrar la blusa de su amada y abrirla, tembló con rabia e impotencia, con tipos así no se podía dialogar, y no le daría tiempo ni de bajar las escaleras antes de matarlo con esa cosa, repetía en su mente sin parar la palabra: muévete.

-No me respondas de esa forma, niña mala – ella se tocó la mejilla con los ojos llorosos y un rostro de aflicción, retrocedió un poco más, ya no se veía tan segura como antes, y el peligro se acercaba lentamente, desesperando a JJ, las palabras en su mente lo torturaban, era como si por dentro gritara: ¡Haz algo! ¡Haz algo ahora!

-Déjame… - la hacía retroceder cada vez más atemorizada, Leroy estaba a punto de llorar por su incapacidad de actuar, y su dulce chica estaba en una situación tan humillante y aterradora que quería darse un montón de golpes para dejar de ser tan estúpido; el tal Larry se le acercó mas a Bella y esta retrocedió tanto que se oyó el sonoro golpe de su espalda contra la puerta - ¡No!

Su grito terminó por desesperarlo completamente, se levantó con la escopeta en sus manos, y dio un gran salto que lo hizo llegar al primer escalón; el sonido de su caída hizo que el viejo se volteara, por un instinto de protección JJ apuntó con la escopeta y apretó el gatillo, Bella se agachó y los perdigones hicieron volar en rojos trocitos la cabeza de su ex jefe. La chica abrió los ojos, viendo un cadáver a su lado, la escopeta de Leroy en el piso, y este de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos, había actuado tan rápido que no consideró que podría lastimarla a ella, y no solo eso lo tenía en shock, acababa de matar a una persona por primera vez, se sentía horrible, como un enorme peso en sus hombros que lo hacía respirar con dificultad, sus ojos se volvían llorosos poco a poco, e Isabella se le acercaba temblorosa y preocupada por lo que acababa de vivir su persona más amada.

-¿Cariño…? – JJ no reaccionaba, ella se arrodilló frente a él y tocó su rostro - ¿Rey…? – no había respuesta, la única reacción de su novio era derramar lágrimas luego de semejante situación, ella también lloraba, temía que ese momento llegara, y que Leroy se cuestionara si valía la pena ensuciarse las manos por ella; consideró el hecho de que JJ evitara una caricia en su rostro como una señal que confirmaba su temor – perdóname… perdóname por meterte en esto… - el levantó la cabeza, viendo el llanto de Bella – por favor… perdóname… - las lágrimas mojaban esa carita que a JJ le gustaba tanto, se veía como una niña pequeña de esa forma, no importaba que tuviera manchas de sangre, seguía siendo lo más adorable para él, le rompía el corazón verla de esa forma; tocó suavemente las mejillas de su niña mimada, secando las lágrimas que caían sin cesar con sus pulgares.

-No llores mi reina… - ella lo abrazó sin dejar de llorar y sollozar, él acarició su espalda con sus grandes manos, quería calmarla y besarla como nunca.

-Lo siento tanto…

-Tranquila amor… te dije que no iba a arrepentirme – besó su mejilla tocando la espalda de Isabella, ella lo miró, su rostro estaba rojo por el llanto.

-¿Estás seguro?...

-Sí, estoy seguro, te dije que no me arrepentiría mi linda reina, deberías dejar de tomarme a la ligera, esto no es un amor de niños como tú piensas – volvió a tomar su rostro con sus manos, ella se veía dudosa y triste, pero los besos que recibía en su rostro terminaron por sacarle una sonrisa.

-Te amo…

-Yo te amo más que a cualquier persona.

-¿Más que a ti mismo?...

-Mucho más que a mí mismo – repartió besos en su rostro una vez más, la quería tanto que sentía cada roce con su piel como un consuelo luego de esa terrible acción, que importaba dios y el infierno, si la tenía a ella, porque estar con ella era mejor que cualquier paraíso, y valía más que cualquier castigo por sus pecados. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando alguien entró por la puerta principal, era un muchacho de su edad, con un casco estilo alemán y una escopeta en las manos, se veía algo más bajo que JJ y más delgado también; el joven se quedó mirando el cadáver de la persona que lo había contratado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oye amigo, ya se murió, no tienes por qué cazarnos, si nos dejas ir, yo misma te pagaré – negoció Isabella con nerviosismo.

-Pagó por adelantado – respondió el chico, tenía una voz bastante grave para su edad.

-Entonces mejor, te puedes ir tranquilo – dijo JJ con confianza, pero, al ver que el joven levantaba la escopeta apuntándoles, rápidamente Bella tomó la escopeta tirada en el suelo, apuntándose mutuamente - ¿Pero qué haces? Oye, tranquilo viejo.

-Si pagó por adelantado, mi deber es matarlos – Leroy y su novia se miraron extrañados.

-Espera ¿Qué? – Isabella no se lo creía, pero no dejaba de apuntarle a ese muchacho, levantándose lentamente de su lugar junto a su pareja.

-Este tipo es muy honrado… - admitió JJ, tenía las manos levantadas en señal de rendición, Bella lo miraba de reojo con fastidio, no tenía por qué rendirse si tenían algo de ventaja, pues el cazarrecompensas no sabía que la escopeta seguía sin cargar.

-No, solo es idiota.

Sin soltar la escopeta, retrocedieron hasta la puerta de la cocina, el chico se les acercaba cauteloso, JJ fue quien abrió la puerta, y Bella la que cuidaba la espalda de ambos, apenas tuvieron un pie afuera corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta el auto, por precaución habían dejado las llaves dentro, para salir huyendo rápidamente en caso de una emergencia. Encendieron el motor dejando la escopeta tirada en el suelo, y escaparon a todo lo que daba el kilometraje, el joven que los perseguía se subió a su motocicleta y continuó la persecución por el bosque, y luego por el camino asfaltado, fue ahí donde el cazarrecompensas sacó su pistola para dispararle a las llantas, le resultó muy contraproducente reventar los neumáticos, porque Leroy e Isabella perdieron el control del auto, de tal forma que dieron varias vueltas chocando la parte frontal de la motocicleta, mandando a volar al muchacho que los perseguía, y de paso volcando su propio automóvil; todos los presentes quedaron inconscientes.

 JJ despertó abriendo poco a poco los ojos, su vista estaba borrosa y se sentía mareado, vio a Bella sentada a un lado de la camilla, aún tenía una camisa de hospital puesta; Leroy distinguió al fin su entorno, estaba en un cuarto de hospital con una cosa en su cuello que no lo dejaba mover la cabeza como quería. Cuando lo vio reaccionar, Isabella se le acercó rápidamente para besarlo casi con desesperación, estaba muy preocupada por él; la abrazó un poco adolorido, no recordaba mucho de su volcamiento, solo podía pensar en la persona que mató, y después en las lágrimas de Bella, eran el recordatorio para no sentir arrepentimiento por ese pecado.

-Al fin despertaste… estaba tan asustada… - ella lo abrazaba con cuidado, sabía que estaba delicado, JJ fue el segundo más perjudicado de los tres accidentados.

-Tranquila mi reina, estoy bien – intentó sentarse, le dolió mucho la espalda, tanto que soltó un gran quejido de dolor.

-No te esfuerces.

-No importa, estoy bien – le dijo aguantando el dolor - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Volcamos, estuviste inconsciente por 4 días, yo desperté ayer, el que nos perseguía se rompió un brazo y una pierna, ayer lo escuché preguntarle a una enfermera sobre nuestro estado, me hice la dormida por las dudas.

-Momento, si estaba despierto antes que nosotros ¿Por qué no aprovechó para matarnos? – Isabella se encogió de hombros sin saber que responderle – ¿Está esperando a que estemos conscientes para matarnos limpiamente? Ese tipo de verdad es muy honrado, me agrada.

-No, solo es idiota, como sea ¿Crees ser capaz de caminar?

-Supongo ¿Por qué?

-Somos unos prófugos, si nos ven despiertos nos van a acusar a la policía, tenemos que escapar ahora – Leroy tragó saliva, más nervioso que nunca.

-¿Cómo vamos a escapar? Hay un montón de gente en los hospitales ¿Tienes un plan? – ella sonrió, estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmada, le gustaba la adrenalina.

-Están pintando el hospital, hay plataformas que nos pueden ayudar a bajar sin que tengamos que pasar por los pasillos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Catwoman? – no se veía nada convencido, temía caer desde una gran altura, aunque no sabía en que piso se encontraba.

-Aburrido.

-¡Soy Batman!

-Ponte serio, y levántate, debemos movernos ahora.

JJ bajó de la camilla algo entumecido y adolorido, Bella le quitó con mucho cuidado la manguera de suero fisiológico, colocando una gasa en el lugar donde estaba la aguja, para detener el sangrado; cuando Leroy estuvo listo, ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto del frente, agradecieron que el ocupante estuviera dormido; abrieron la ventana para saber dónde precisamente estaba esa plataforma con escalera que usaban los encargados de pintar el hospital, calcularon que estarían más cerca caminando 4 cuartos hacia la derecha; salieron al pasillo y se metieron al cuarto, había una niña pequeña despierta, mirando la televisión de la habitación, la saludaron con una sonrisa y ella movió su manito respondiendo al saludo. Abrieron la ventana y se dejaron caer en la plataforma, el pintor se quedó mirándolos extrañado, también lo saludaron al igual que a la pequeña, solo que él respondió al saludo sin quitar su cara de asombro;  el cazarrecompensas acababa de salir al patio del hospital, se veía terrible con un yeso en el brazo derecho, una muleta en el izquierdo, y otro yeso en la pierna izquierda; Isabella y JJ se disponían a bajar por la escalera de la plataforma, pero Leroy sin querer tumbó un bote de pintura blanca. La caída del bote les pareció eterna, como algo en cámara lenta que los delataría ante su persecutor, que justo pasaba caminando por ahí con lentitud, Bella y JJ se quedaron sin aire al ver a quien se dirigía toda la pintura blanca junto con su bote;  el color blanco cubrió al muchacho que los perseguía, y el bote le quedó perfecto como sombrero; se quitó esa cosa de la cabeza y miró furibundo hacia arriba, ahí estaban sus objetivos, con cara de tontos y los ojos muy abiertos al igual que el pintor que tenían al lado, segundos después le sonrieron con nerviosismo, saludándolo con una mano, JJ solo pronuncio dos palabras a modo de disculpa: ¡mengo mengo!

Ni siquiera lo pensaron, solamente bajaron a toda velocidad por la plataforma como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque en realidad no necesitaban tanto apuro, el chico estaba herido y no podría seguirlos; al llegar al piso, escucharon el grave grito del cazarrecompensas: ¡Enfermeras, Doctor, dos pacientes están escapando! Esa fue la verdadera señal para salir corriendo hacia la calle a todo lo que daban sus débiles piernas, escuchaban pasos siguiéndolos desde atrás, así que aceleraron la marcha; un grito distrajo a Leroy en su huida: ¡Hijo! ¡Vuelve!; su padre estaba ahí, miró hacia atrás y vio a toda su familia corriendo junto a los enfermeros; JJ oficialmente era un delincuente, un asesino, un prófugo, y ni aunque lo hubiera querido con toda su alma se daría la vuelta para quedarse con su familia, ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que huir con su novia a cualquier lugar donde no los persiguieran. Llegaron  a la calle e Isabella aplicó la misma técnica que había usado al robar el anterior auto; aceleraron al máximo, dándose a la fuga en dirección al sur, su objetivo ahora era salir de Canadá, dejando todo el pasado atrás.

El tiempo transcurrió, las explosiones acompañaban a “los reyes” como se hacían llamar en la época donde aún no estaban casados, Leroy y Bella se dedicaban al robo de bancos y gasolineras, más tarde, Isabella usaría sus contactos para dedicarse al robo más elaborado, en mansiones de ricachones, que a JJ le producían una agradable nostalgia que le recordaba a su familia. Usaban explosivos solamente cuando querían crear una enorme distracción y pánico para aprovecharlo y escapar, un banquero contrató coincidentemente al mismo cazarrecompensas que los persiguió cuando Leroy dejó su vida acomodada, pagándole por adelantado para que atrapara a los dos críos que tenían un gusto especial por sus bancos; el chico los perseguía en su motocicleta, ellos se burlaban de él durante su escape, y sin quererlo, choraron contra un automóvil lujoso, donde el mismo banquero del contrato se trasladaba a su hogar, matándolo sin mucha intención de hacerlo. Ese proceso se repitió un par de veces más, llegaba un contratista hacia el pobre cazarrecompensas, le pagaba por adelantado, y luego se moría; era como una maldición ridícula que venía de la mano de esa parejita de locos; el muchacho se enrabiaba fácilmente cuando los veía, algo no muy común en alguien tan serio como él; con el tiempo empezó a odiar a esos dos payasos que se le escapaban y dejaban una carga en sus hombros por la muerte de sus contratistas, casi se volvió una obligación para él perseguirlos a punta de armas de fuego cada vez que se los topaba, lo consolaba el hecho de estar volviéndose un peligro para ellos.

A los 16 años, JJ e Isabella viajaron hasta las vegas para casarse en una capilla, estaban muy ansiosos por casarse y ser llamados “los Leroy”, tan ansiosos que no podían esperar a ser mayores de edad; ella usó un pomposo vestido de un rosa muy pálido, era fiel a la creencia de que solo las novias vírgenes podían casarse de blanco, también llevaba un amplio velo, se parecía a Diana de Gales por la amplitud de sus vestimentas, como una verdadera reina en una capilla algo informal. JJ la esperaba en el altar, no tenían a nadie, así que Bella caminó sola hasta donde estaba su amado, quizás no era la boda más memorable y linda, o la más normal, pero estaban realmente felices por su matrimonio; las palabras “puede besar a la novia” llegaron más pronto de lo que esperaban, eso significaba el doble de felicidad para ellos; juntaron sus labios en un lindo y amoroso beso que dejó los labios de Leroy completamente rojos por el labial de su ahora esposa. Él la tomó en  sus brazos y giró riendo con alegría, esos años de adrenalina y compañía incondicional lo hacían sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo, no se arrepentía de tenerla y hacerla su esposa, lo único que le pesaba un poco a parte del gran vestido era no tener a su familia cerca, pero todo lo demás lo hacía realmente feliz; para su desgracia, alguien entró escandalosamente en la capilla, era el mismo cazarrecompensas de siempre, cargaba una escopeta para matar a los recién casados, el “cura” de esa capilla sacó una TMP que estaba bajo su mesa, argumentando que no podían interferir con “lo que Dios unió”.

Los Leroy aprovecharon la ayudita para salir rápidamente del lugar, JJ corría como loco con Isabella en sus brazos, se subieron a su Dodge Super Bee, un automóvil clásico que era el orgullo de Leroy, era el único vehículo que habían comprado en su vida; las latas amarradas al auto se golpeaban una y otra vez contra el piso, algunas se desprendieron, el motociclista tenía que esquivarlas para poder seguirlos, una de las latas rebotó tanto que lo golpeó en el rostro, retrasándolo lo suficiente como para que los recién casados escaparan a toda velocidad. Siguieron huyendo por los áridos paisajes de Estados Unidos, se detuvieron en una gasolinera y llenaron un par de bidones con combustible, para evitar el tener que hacer paradas; pero aun con esa estrategia, el motor de ese antiguo auto se averió en medio del desierto de Chihuahua, JJ estaba en negación.

-Vamos bebé,  quédate a mi lado, no te vayas, que tengo miedo de perderte – lloriqueaba abrazando el capó hirviente y humeante de su automóvil.

-¿Amas más a esta cosa que a mí? – Isabella estaba apoyada en una de las puertas, con los brazos cruzados y el enorme vestido de bodas todavía puesto.

-No me hagas elegir – hizo un puchero acariciando el vehículo.

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda, estamos en medio de la nada, y lo único que haces es llorar por este pedazo de chatarra.

-¡Retráctate!

-No Mr Bobo, no me arrepiento de nada.

-Mujeres… - dijo en voz baja para no recibir un regaño, pero su esposa tenía un excelente oído.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada mi cielo – se rió nervioso, ella movía un pie con enfado.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre comprar porquerías obsoletas.

-Oye que te pasa, es un clásico – Bella seguía de brazos cruzados, enfadada y evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-Tonto.

-Entre tontos nos entendemos… - eso la ofendió y se fue caminando fuera del camino hacia el desierto - ¡Era broma mi reina! – Ella levantó la cabeza evitando mirarlo por su gran enojo – no te enfades esposa mía – la palabra esposa la relajó un poco, haciéndola dudar – que lindo, nuestra primera discusión como marido y mujer… - ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección al averiado auto.

-Dilo otra vez.

-Esposita – rozó su nariz en la de su chica, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Mi marido… - se abrazaron, besándose de una manera más apasionada que su beso en la capilla; un jeep con tres chicos morenos, que usaban sombreros vaqueros, pasaba por ahí, se detuvieron a ver la inusual escena, dos recién casados besándose cursimente en medio de la nada, con un vehículo con el motor casi en llamas; los tres latinos les silbaron y aplaudieron.

 _-¡Que vivan los novios!_ – gritó uno de ellos en español, Isabella y JJ se voltearon de golpe para verlos, usaban camisetas sin mangas y joyas de oro, uno de ellos se bajó del jeep para ir a hablarles.

-¿Qué pasa _amigos_? ¿Se les averió el cacharro este? – preguntó el chico con una simpática sonrisa, tenía la misma edad de Leroy.

-Es un clásico, y si, el motor está muerto – dijo JJ, desanimado.

-¿No creen que hay lugares más bonitos para una luna de miel? Si quieren los puedo llevar al pueblo más cercano, ahí contacten directamente a una grúa para intentar salvar este pedazo de chatarra – ofreció el latino, se veía agradable para los Leroy, aunque a JJ no le gustaba mucho su forma de referirse a su auto.

-Sería muy amable de su parte – contestó Isabella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pues súbanse, _ándenle_   - los recién casados y el latino se subieron al jeep, apenas entraron JJ pudo notar unas ametralladoras bajo un asiento, sonrió al verlas, con una nueva idea en su cabeza; durante el trayecto escuchaba a los latinos parlotear en español, no entendía ni dos palabras de todo lo que decían, pero empezaba a agradarle ese ambiente, de seguro eran narcotraficantes, eso le sonaba a un buen trabajo, armas por doquier, protección, riqueza, todo lo que le interesaba a parte de su amada Bella – por cierto _amigos,_ no me presenté, mi nombre es Leo De la Iglesia ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Isabella abrió los ojos al escuchar su apellido.

-¿De la Iglesia? ¿Los mismos del cartel? – el chico se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.

-Pues si ¿No hay problema verdad?

-Para nada – respondió Leroy con una sonrisa de ganador.

-Menos mal, ya estamos por llegar, ahí podrán conseguir más ayuda, nosotros vamos de paso.

-Oiga señor Leo ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – dijo Leroy, queriendo tocar el tema que le interesaba.

-Te escucho.

-Vera… nos dedicamos a trabajar independientemente, pero siento que me hace falta pertenecer a una organización como la suya, me siento un desempleado y el trabajo en su cartel parece ideal – un pequeño gesto de desconfianza se asomó en el rostro de Leo.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – preguntó con seriedad.

-JJ.

-Bella.

-Sus nombres completos, y reales.

-Jean Jaques Leroy.

-Isabella Yang.

-Daniel – llamó Leo a uno de los que lo acompañaba, el hombre entendió el mensaje – él se encargará de investigarlos, no puedo aceptar a cualquier gringo sin arriesgarme a meter una rata en mi organización.

-En realidad no somos gringos, somos canadienses.

-Como sea, lo consultaré primero antes de darles una respuesta.

-De antemano se lo agradezco jefazo – le dijo JJ con una sonrisa amable.

- _Don Leo, se está gastando el diesel_ – le dijo uno de sus acompañantes, se detuvieron en una gasolinera para llenar de petróleo el estanque; JJ vio con fastidio que una moto negra se acercaba por el camino, algo difusa por los espejismos del desierto; rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña a su mujer para que se agachara.

-Esconde ese puto vestido esposa mía, él ya llegó – se agacharon, Bella se quitó el velo y sujetó la falda de su vestido para que nada se asomara por las ventanas; el cazarrecompensas se detuvo cerca de Leo, le preguntó a los trabajadores de la gasolinera si habían visto a una pareja de recién casados, y ellos respondieron que no; estaba a punto de irse en su moto cuando Leo le habló.

-Disculpa amigo ¿De casualidad no eres el tipo que contrató mi viejo? – preguntó Leo con su amigable sonrisa, el otro joven se mantenía serio.

-¿”De la Iglesia”?, sí, soy el mismo.

-¡Que alegría verte! ¿Cómo vas con nuestro pedido? – el muchacho se quedó callado, algo avergonzado.

-Lo lamento, me distraje persiguiendo a otro de mis objetivos…

-No hay problema, es entendible, seguro que siempre estás lleno de trabajo ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Otabek Altin.

-Te daré mi número de teléfono Otabek, así tú mismo me llamas cuando lo encuentres, además, creo que más adelante yo mismo te pediré un favor – el joven asintió, se entregaron sus teléfonos mutuamente – Guarda mi contacto como Leo, nada de poner “De la Iglesia”, me gusta que me tuteen.

-Está bien, si necesita encontrar a alguien, solo llámeme – en ese momento, el teléfono de Leo sonó, al ver el nombre de quien lo llamaba, a Leo casi se le escapa su propio teléfono de las manos un par de veces, se sentía muy torpe y nervioso de repente - ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Llamada desde China!

-¿Qué?

-¡Es el amor de mi vida! – apegó su celular que no dejaba de vibrar en su pecho, girando como un tonto enamorado.

-¿No va a contestar?

-¡Ah cierto! ¡Tienes razón! – Se fue corriendo a su auto con el teléfono todavía sonando - ¡Suerte Otabek! – Leo se subió al jeep, sentándose al lado de los Leroy y contestando la llamada - ¡Guang Hong! ¡Qué bueno que llamas! ¿Cómo has estado? – JJ asomó la cabeza y miró a todos lados como suricata, cerciorándose de que Otabek no estuviera cerca.

-Mírenlo, parece un _pendejo_ enamorado – dijo uno de los que acompañaban a Leo, riéndose de él.

-Shhh, estoy hablando por teléfono – lo regañó Leo – Y dime Guang… ¿Extrañas más a Pichit o a mí? Vamos, no te avergüences, cualquiera sea tu respuesta quedará entre nosotros – cuando escuchó la respuesta que quería apretó el puño en señal de victoria.

-Oiga señor Daniel ¿Qué es _pendejo_? – preguntó JJ con curiosidad.

-Significa que es genial – respondió el aludido.

-Mira amor, soy un _pendejo_ – dijo JJ apuntándose con el pulgar y sonriendo, Isabella miró a los dos latinos que iban en la parte delantera, estaban conteniendo la risa.

-Te creo amor.

-No, cuelga tu primero – decía Leo con una sonrisa de enamorado – no, después de ti – los Leroy lo observaban mientras debatía quien debía colgar primero; JJ tomó la mano de su esposa y la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Éramos así de bobos antes? – apegaron sus narices con ternura, sonriendo ampliamente, estaban mucho más tranquilos, porque el peligro se había perdido en otro lugar, lejos de ellos.

-Yo diría que éramos peores.


	23. Capítulo 22: Arpías blancas

-¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende de dos locos como ustedes? – dijo Leo con una afable risa, todavía seguía acariciando a su pareja, ambos sonreían con el rostro lleno de paz.

-Hey ¿A ti quien te molesta por enamorarte de un enano chino? – le contestó JJ con voz de borracho, para luego empinarse un poco de whisky, había estado bebiendo mientras narraban su historia, Bella palmeaba su espalda, sabía que estaba a punto de caer por su estado de ebriedad.

-Ya ya amor, relájate ¿Quieres ir a la cama?

-Pero no tenemos condones cielo…. – la señora Leroy se dio una palmada en la cabeza, Guang Hong y Leo contuvieron la risa; Isabella colocó un brazo de su esposo atrás de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar a su habitación, un extremo de la carpa que tenía como pared únicamente unas enormes cortinas.

-¿Para qué queremos condones si queremos un principito? Además estas muy ebrio, lo que si vamos a necesitar son tapones para los oídos ¿Verdad amigos? – les preguntó con picardía a Guang y a Leo, estos se sonrojaron con algo de vergüenza  - buenas noches a ambos, pásenla muy bien hoy – les guiñó un ojo mientras se llevaba a su esposo al cuarto.

-Buenas noches… - dijeron los enamorados al mismo tiempo; se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron a la habitación que les habían preparado, era una gran extensión alfombrada, con muchas almohadas y cortinas, había un gran espejo en una esquina que servía como tocador; Leo y Guang Hong sonrieron al ver su lindo cuarto, tenían suficiente espacio para ellos dos. Se acercaron a unas almohadas y se recostaron de costado, Leo acarició la mejilla de Guang, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Extrañaba ver tu hermoso rostro de cerca mi amor… - besó el tabique de Guang Hong, este tenía una tenue sonrisa, su sonrojado natural estaba más intenso al estar tan cerca de su persona más amada.

-Yo he extrañado todo de ti… - juntaron suavemente sus labios, la paz y dulzura de ese pequeño beso los hizo suspirar, algo en sus corazones pedía salir, desbordarse con pasión a través de todo su cuerpo, se contenían solamente porque creían que las cortinas no bloquearían el sonido de sus gemidos.

-¿Has estado mejor mi cielo? Cuando te llamaba no sonabas muy feliz… me he tentado en varias ocasiones a venir a verte, a llevarte conmigo sin importar que diga mi familia… - Guang bajó la vista con notoria tristeza, Leo le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente.

-Aun no me perdono… ya sabes que… - Leo lo miró con mucha preocupación, lo abrazó con suavidad y se volteó, para que Guang Hong reposara en su pecho, para acariciarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Fue un accidente… no te tortures más… - Guang escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amado, ya habían tenido la misma conversación por teléfono, una y otra vez, y Leo seguía teniéndole paciencia.

-He soñado con ese momento todas las noches… es una tortura… - susurró con la voz a punto de quebrarse; su novio lo abrazó con más fuerza, besándole la cabeza y sintiendo las lágrimas de su dulce Guang Hong empapando su pecho.

-No fue tu culpa mi ángel… el mismo Emil te lo dijo ¿No es así? – un sollozo le hizo comprender que esa última frase solo lo hizo sentir peor – amor…

-Tienes razón… el me perdonó, pero… es tan difícil tener la conciencia tranquila luego de eso… - Leo levantó su rostro, tomándolo del mentón, acercó sus labios lentamente y besó con pasión a Guang, acariciando gentilmente su espalda, quería darle todo el amor que pudiera darle.

-Tu, Isabella, Pichit y JJ han sido lo único que me ha mantenido a flote, los adoro… - dijo secándose las lágrimas con una mano, Leo besó su frente, luego su cuello y su hombro, acariciándolo sin parar.

-No sufras más mi ángel, nosotros también te adoramos, no queremos que sigas torturándote de esa forma… - Guang levantó la cabeza y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su amado, Leo volvió a besarlo, prolongando el contacto de sus labios y sus lenguas, acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza.

-Tuve un sueño distinto ayer…

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-La escena de siempre estaba a punto de ocurrir, yo tiré mi espada y esperé ser yo el lastimado… pero, Emil se detuvo, se veía tan triste y decepcionado de mi… me dijo que no quería que siguiera haciéndome daño, exactamente lo que tú siempre me dices… luego de calmarme, pudimos estar más tranquilos, hasta nos abrazamos – Leo le sonrió al escucharlo y le besó la frente con su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? Eso es lo que debes recordar siempre – dio suaves besos en todo el rostro de Guang Hong, lo hacía sonrojar, sacándole de a poco una pequeña sonrisita - ¿He dicho cuanto te amo?

-Sí, pero adoro escucharlo… - Leo besó y mordió levemente su cuello con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi ángel… 

-Te amo más…

Su novio le dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre él, besando y lamiendo suavemente su cuello, abriéndole la camisa y el blazer negro que usaba para ir a trabajar junto a Otabek; Guang Hong se veía algo distinto con el cabello lacio y unas horquillas sujetando sus mechones, pero a Leo le seguía pareciendo la cosita más bella y sexy del universo. El pecho de Guang estaba al descubierto, sus pezones rosados y su hermosa piel enloquecían a Leo, quería devorarlo de una sola vez, moría de ganas por volver a probar ese cuerpecito después de medio año de abstinencia; acarició bajo el pectoral de Guang Hong, tocando gentilmente la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, la única marca que rompía la armonía de ese perfecto y pálido pecho; Leo bajó su lengua hasta un pezón de Guang, lamiéndolo y chupándolo suavemente, los miraba con una encantadora sonrisa, a uno de los pectorales de Guang Hong le daba atención apretándolo con su mano, al otro pezón lo mordía suavemente y succionaba; hizo círculos con su lengua en ambos pezones, estaban brillando por su saliva; el asiático contenía sus gemidos, y Leo, al estar con una excitación reprimida por meses, comenzó a mordisquear lentamente ambos pezones, a chuparlos, a rozarlos con sus dientes; Guang estaba rojo, respiraba agitado y gemía en voz baja, fruncía un poco las cejas y apretaba los ojos cada vez que una mordida de Leo le dolía por la intensidad de su pasión.

-Leo… espera… duele un poco… - al oírlo, Leo apartó su boca de sus pezones, estaban rojizos y algo irritados.

-Lo siento mi ángel, me excedí – dijo apenado, Guang acarició sus mejillas, realmente parecía un angelito con la tierna sonrisa que le regalaba a su novio.

-Tranquilo cariño, sé que estas muy ansioso por la cantidad de meses que pasamos sin vernos, pero… se gentil, no quiero gritar tanto como para que JJ y Bella nos escuchen – le dijo con su adorable rostro y los ojitos brillantes; Leo estaba enternecido y excitado a la vez.

-Seré suave contigo mi angelito, voy a hacerte sentir muy bien… - le susurró al oído, sus manos se encargaron de retirar el pantalón y los calzoncillos de Guang Hong, dejando expuesta su zona  intima, que no había sido explorada en 6 meses. Leo deslizó sus labios por el pecho de su dulce Guang, aun no removía del todo las prendas de su parte superior, pero podía tener contacto con su piel, por lo que consideraba que no era necesario desnudarlo por completo. Antes de llegar hasta donde quería llegar, Leo se quitó la camisa y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones; continuó bajando sus labios por la delicada piel de su ángel, hasta posarlos sobre su miembro; le dio una suave lamida y lo metió por completo a su boca de un solo bocado, chupando con suavidad y saboreando la piel de los genitales de su lindo angelito; Guang Hong tenía una mano en su propia clavícula, mientras mordía un nudillo de la otra con el rostro lleno de placer, contenía sus lindos gemidos mientras Leo devoraba su pene, manteniéndolo siempre por completo dentro de su boca; Leo separó su boca del glande de Guang y comenzó a bajar su cabeza, inmediatamente Guang Hong lo detuvo.

-Te dije que no me parece bien que hagas eso… - Leo no le hizo caso, deslizando su lengua con una sonrisa hasta el ano de Guang - ¡Leo!

-Pero angelito, no tenemos lubricante a mano, tengo que hacerlo – le dijo sonriéndole risueño y volviendo a acercar su lengua al ano de su angelito, lamiéndolo por fuera e introduciendo la lengua mientras Guang Hong se quejaba con vergüenza.

-No deberías lamer eso… - Leo metió más su lengua y Guang soltó un angustiado gemido que no pudo controlar, su novio ponía sus labios y su lengua en su entrada, mojándola sin parar – ya para… - dijo Guang Hong entre gemidos, quizás la sensación era placentera para él, pero moría de vergüenza cada vez que Leo hacía eso; luego de mover su lengua en su interior y empapar su ano, Leo se detuvo, se limpió la boca con su brazo y le mostró una amplia sonrisa a su pareja.

-Ya estás listo mi amor – acercó sus dedos a la entrada de Guang, tocándola y expandiéndola suavemente - después de tanto tiempo sin usar esta partecita de ti, de seguro está más estrecha.

-¿Me has esperado todo este tiempo amor? – preguntó Guang Hong con inseguridad, temía que Leo hubiera conseguido amantes durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

-Sí, te he esperado, durante las noches, mis únicas compañías han sido esas fotitos que me enviaste, que solo me han hecho desear más estar a tu lado; eso y también mi mano – Guang Hong rió suavemente con sus nudillos cerca de su boca, Leo le sonrió y empezó a sacar su pene sin quitarse los pantalones.

-Yo conocí a un chico – al oírlo, Leo se detuvo, quedando paralizado, luego subió lentamente la vista con expresión de temor.

-¿Eh…?

-Nos hicimos amigos, pero el quería otra cosa de mi – Leo contuvo el aire, sintió un escalofrió con tan solo imaginar lo peor de su pareja – pero yo lo detuve, le dije que no quería hacerlo con nadie más que con mi pareja, así que me dejó en paz – Leo pudo volver a respirar en paz, luego miró a Guang con algo de enfado.

-No me asustes así – Guang Hong rió suavemente, el corazón de Leo aun saltaba por el susto.

-Lo siento cariño – el asiático abrió más las piernas, acercando su mano hasta su entrada para tocarla y expandirla frente a los ojos de Leo, que al verlo hacer algo así, olvidó de a poco su enfado – solo quería que supieras que esto es solamente tuyo… - continuó dilatándose a sí mismo con un rostro dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo, la vista hizo que Leo lentamente recuperara su sonrisa – todo esto es solo para ti…

-Ya veo… - Leo acercó su miembro al ano de Guang Hong, pulsándolo suavemente y mirándolo a los ojos – esto también es solo para ti…

Guang respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como lentamente su pareja se introducía en su interior, la espera de volver a hacer el amor con él le había parecido una eternidad, extrañaba la sensación del pene de su amado explorando sus paredes internas, la sensación de sus besos y su respiración cerca de su piel, y por sobre todo, extrañaba sus profundos ojos café mirando los suyos, suspiraba con tan solo tenerlo frente a él. Leo tomó su mano y empezó a mover sus caderas, empujando su miembro dentro de Guang Hong y haciéndolo dar gemidos suaves y suspiros adorables, el asiático respiraba con algo de agitación, si dejaba salir un gemido fuerte moriría de vergüenza, porque en ese lugar literalmente no existían paredes que pudieran aislar sus sonidos; su novio era consciente de eso, por lo tanto se estaba midiendo para no hacerlo gritar cada vez que chocaba con la próstata; se miraron, ambos estaban sonrojados  y con los ojos brillantes, al fin se estaban tocando después de tanto tiempo separados; Leo se inclinó hacia adelante para besar la hermosa boca de su angelito, de tal forma que las rodillas de Guang tocaron el piso con todo el peso que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo, pero no le importaba, al estar besándose sus gemidos no saldrían de su boca, y Leo aprovechó esa situación para moverse con mayor fuerza, dándole profundas estocadas a Guang Hong, cuyos gemidos se perdían dentro de la boca de Leo.

Dejaron de besarse, estaban tan excitados que sintieron ganas de perder el control y devorar hasta el último milímetro de sus cuerpos; mantuvieron la compostura y Guang se dio la vuelta, acostándose boca abajo con las caderas ligeramente levantadas, invitando a Leo a subirse encima de él para seguir penetrándolo; Leo dudaba un poco, la posición indicaba que debía poner su peso sobre Guang Hong y embestirlo de esa forma, pero no quería arriesgarse a aplastarlo e incomodarlo; los ojitos suplicantes de su ángel lograron convencerlo, por lo que se recostó sobre Guang cuidando no aplastarlo con todo su peso, metiendo otra vez su pene en esa entradita tan estrecha y cálida. Leo estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de Guang Hong desde atrás, penetrándolo sin parar, suspirando cerca de su oído y poniéndole la piel de gallina con su respiración; tenían los ojos cerrados de placer, sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, y sus gemidos salían a un volumen moderado; Leo besó el cuello de Guang, lo hizo estremecer y abrir los ojos para mirarlo hacia atrás, ambos comenzaban a sentir ganas de correrse, y Guang Hong esperaba recibir la esencia de su amado en el interior de su cuerpo, era una de las muchas cosas que extrañaba de él. Su novio empezó a dar embestidas rápidas, acelerando el proceso para venirse en Guang; deslizó su mano por debajo de su ángel y agarró su miembro para masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba, buscaba complacerlo al máximo como recompensa por esperarlo sin caer en tentaciones; con una ola de calor y un gemido agudo pero contenido, ambos soltaron su semen, respirando con agitación y cansancio.

 Leo se dio la vuelta y le indicó a su pareja que se recostara sobre su pecho para dormir abrazados; se cubrieron con las sabanas, se besaron con pasión para decir buenas noches, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Dormir en el pecho de su amado, rodeado por sus brazos y escuchando su corazón, siempre significaba que Guang Hong tendría una buena noche, sin pesadillas ni insomnio, sin angustia, sin recuerdos dolorosos, porque esa era la magia que Leo tenía en Guang, su sola presencia era la mejor medicina para su corazón tan trizado, sus brazos rodeándolo por las noches lo protegían de todos sus demonios, pero no estaba seguro de si todo el tiempo sería igual. La imagen oscura de su sueño profundo comenzó a iluminarse de varios colores, estaba en medio del parque de diversiones, el lugar estaba abandonado, pero reluciente, los bellos colores pastel y las luces claras y adorables hipnotizaban a Guang Hong, que tenía un gusto especial por las cosas tiernas y los colores que veía en el ambiente; Guang quitó su rostro ilusionado del ambiente al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, era lógico que lo estuviera luego de hacer el amor con su novio; se cubrió con sus manos totalmente avergonzado, no parecía haber nadie ahí, pero aun así lo sintió necesario; se asustó cuando entre todas las hermosas luces apareció una gran silueta, se sonrojó lleno de vergüenza cubriendo sus partes íntimas como podía; entre las luces pudo distinguir que se trataba de Emil, que se acercaba mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas; se quedó frente a Guang Hong, evitando mirarlo y desviando sus ojos para no fijarse en su completa desnudes, luego se quitó su chaqueta marrón y se agachó un poco frente a Guang.

-Toma… necesitas cubrirte con algo – le dijo mientras le ponía la chaqueta atrás de la espalda, tomó ambos extremos del cuello de la chaqueta y los juntó delante de Guang Hong para tapar su cuerpecito, la chaqueta le quedaba como vestido; el asiático miraba hacia abajo, apenado y afligido, suspiró suavemente con la vista agachada, aun se sentía triste al ver a su amigo a los ojos – oye, mírame – le dijo levantándole la barbilla con un dedo, para que sus ojos se encontraran – relájate, ya tuvimos esta conversación.

-Lo sé… aun no me acostumbro… - Emil besó su nariz y apegó su frente en la de Guang, quizás debía empezar una sesión de mimos para calmarlo – pero estoy feliz de verte... tu chaqueta es enorme, o yo soy algo pequeño…

-Tus eres el enanito aquí – le dijo el checo sonriendo cálidamente, abrazándolo y apretándolo un poco, para luego levantarlo del piso, logrando que Guang Hong pataleara al no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

-¡Hey, bájame! – pataleaba y se quejaba, parecía un niño haciendo berrinches, Emil comenzó a girar con Guang apretado contra su pecho.

-No hasta que te rías – giraba con Guang apretado contra su cuerpo, el asiático estaba muy nervioso, tanto que comenzó a reír junto a Emil, mareándose con las luces de colores que empezaban a parecer líneas mientras daban vueltas. El checo tambaleó y ambos cayeron muy mareados al suelo, que había cambiado de tierra seca a un verdoso y suave pasto; la cabeza de Guang daba vueltas, posó sus manos en el pecho de Emil para obtener más estabilidad, y se dio cuenta de que sus manos eran más pequeñitas; dejó caer la chaqueta por sus hombros, descubriendo que estaba vestido con una camiseta y un pantaloncito color beige, a un lado de Emil había una corona de flores desgastadas por el contacto con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó?... – preguntó Guang Hong con una vocecita que sonaba mucho más joven que la normal; Emil se sentó, mirando hacia todos lados con temor.

-Guang… ¿No quieres ir a otro recuerdo? Creo que tienes otros más bonitos, jeje… - se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, Guang observó sus pequeñas manitas y sus bracitos, otra vez era un niño. Se levantó tambaleándose, Emil lo miró, sus ojos brillaron y se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, deslumbrado por lo que veía.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el pequeño Guang Hong, mirando con extrañeza a su gigante amigo, quien se arrodilló de golpe quedando frente a él, abrazándolo con energía; como Guang era más pequeño, la fuerza de ese abrazo le parecía excesiva.

-¡! Eres tan lindo!! – lo abrazaba totalmente cegado por la ternura - ¡! Tan lindo y pequeñito!! ¡! Me dan ganas de comerte a besos!! – el checo repletó de besos la frente y toda la carita del niño, nunca había visto un niño tan tierno en su vida, quizás Yuri Plisetsky era lindo cuando niño, pero siempre fue difícil de tratar cuando visitaba a los Crispino; en cambio Guang Hong parecía un completo angelito, pequeño, de mejillas rosadas y un rostro sumamente adorable que hizo que Emil se descontrolara y desbordara todo su cariño, un cariño demasiado fuerte para un niño tan chiquito.

-No respiro… - se quejó Guang por la intensidad del abrazo, Emil lo soltó de inmediato.

-¡Lo siento tanto! – Se quedó contemplando al pequeño Guang Hong por unos segundos – que lindo… eres como un querubín… - sin previo aviso tomó a Guang desde su estómago, levantándolo y dejándose caer hacia atrás para quedar acostado boca arriba - ¡Vamos a hacer el avioncito!

-¡! No Emil!! – el checo lo hacía “volar” moviéndolo de un lado a otro sin dejar de estar recostado, Guang Hong pataleaba y se movía mientras Emil lo mantenía volando; entre sus pataleos, sin querer separó las manos de Emil de su estómago, cayendo con este sobre la cara de Emil - ¡Lo siento!

-Auch… - dijo Emil sin quitar la pancita de Guang de su cara.

-¿Te dolió?... – le preguntó con preocupación, el checo no contestó, preocupando aún más al pequeñito; pero sin previo aviso, Emil sopló el estómago de Guang Hong, creando un sonoro ruidito y produciéndole cosquillas a Guang que lo hicieron reír a carcajadas – ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Emil continuaba soplando su pancita, haciéndole cosquillas - ¡No! – las carcajadas de Guang Hong eran encantadoras, su risa de niño sonaba realmente dulce - ¡Ya para! – el checo sopló su estómago hasta que Guang casi queda sin aire de tanto reír, una lagrimita se asomaba en su ojo por la intensa risa.

-Listo, ya te castigué – Guang Hong se arrodilló al lado de la cabeza de Emil, sujetando su camiseta para cubrir su estómago, y mirándolo un poco molesto, su amigo toco su pequeña naricita con un dedo, y Guang relajó sus facciones, era difícil enojarse con Emil.

-¿Este es el mismo recuerdo del otro día? – preguntó el niño, y el rostro del checo cambió, ahora estaba nervioso y asustado una vez más.

-No lo sé… Pero ¿No prefieres ir a otro recuerdo?... – Guang Hong se extendió encima de Emil para alcanzar la corona de flores.

-¡Esto es para mamá! – se levantó observando la desgastada corona entre sus manos, la miraba ilusionado por entregársela a su maestra, sus pensamientos de adulto y niño se mezclaban, sabía que quien estaba a su lado era Emil, pero su mente de niño solo tenía un pensamiento fijo: entregarle la corona a su madre.

-Guang ¿No quieres ir a jugar a otro recuerdo?... – el niño dio media vuelta, mirando en dirección a su casa, su parte adulta sentía mucha curiosidad por el recuerdo, su parte de niño seguía con la idea de darle el regalo a su mami.

-Iré a darle mi obsequio a mamá – Emil lo miraba con preocupación y temor, era como si Guang Hong no recordara que ya era un adulto, que su mamá ya no estaba ahí, que el mismo no estaba ahí junto a él.

-Guang… vámonos a otro lugar… - el niño no hizo caso, y salió corriendo en dirección al sieyuahan - ¡! Espera!!

-¡! Espérame ahí Emil, le entregaré la corona y volveré contigo!!

-¡! No vayas!!

Guang Hong no le prestó atención a los continuos llamados de Emil, siguió corriendo hasta su hogar, encontrándose a su mamá conversando con la molesta y bella chica del sueño anterior; se acercó a la maestra para entregarle tiernamente su regalo, ella lo mimó y le dijo que le parecía una bonita corona de flores, Guang Hong se sentía tan feliz al escuchar eso, su mami apreciaba sus regalitos, en cambio su acompañante solo se dedicó a molestarlo y ofenderlo, la habría maldecido si tan solo hubiera logrado recordar su nombre. La sensación de volver a abrazar a su mamá lo llenaba de paz, su corazón se sentía feliz y tranquilo, la adoraba como si de verdad fuera su madre biológica; sintió algo de vergüenza por las flores de la corona, y le prometió un camión de flores a su mamá, juntando sus meñiques en señal de promesa; su maestra quiso seguir hablando con la chica molesta, Guang iba a volver a jugar, pero se detuvo al ver una silueta acercándose a ellos, los rayos del sol no le dejaban distinguir el rostro de esa persona, que le parecía un gigante, no tanto como Emil, pero si lo hizo sentir temeroso por su estatura, por lo que se escondió detrás de su mamá; ese hombre empezó a hablar con la chica, al parecer eran pareja, su pequeña discusión no era nada intimidante, pero Guang Hong seguía sintiendo miedo de esa persona, no lo ayudaba el hecho de no poder distinguir su rostro, trataba de enfocar su vista en la cara de ese chico, pero aun no lograba nada; se asustó cuando el tipo volteó la cabeza para verlo, se había percatado de que estaba ahí, escondido.

\- Hola chiquitín – le dijo agachándose hasta quedar más o menos a su altura, Guang Hong dio un respingo y se ocultó un poco más detrás de su madre - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñito?

\- Guang Hong… - contestó tímidamente, tratando de fijarse en su rostro oculto por la luz.

-Mucho gusto pequeño Guang, yo soy… -  el sonido de Emil gritándole en la distancia no le permitió escuchar su nombre; el chico extendió su mano en señal de saludo, Guang Hong miró a su mamá en busca de aprobación, esta asintió, y Guang extendió su manita para estrecharla con la del hombre – es un placer conocerte.

\- Igualmente…

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Te doy miedo? – Guang Hong no supo que contestar, no sentía precisamente miedo de esa persona, lo que le producía miedo era que Emil lo llamara, como si el que estuviera aterrorizado fuera él.

\- No es eso…

-Mi niño solo es algo tímido ¿Verdad Guang? – dijo su mamá, y este le contestó asintiendo.

-No seas tímido amiguito, yo no muerdo, no soy ningún monstruo – Guang Hong dudó mucho cuando lo escuchó, a lo lejos Emil seguía llamándolo pidiéndole que volviera, que no se acercara a esa persona, sus llamados lo estaban haciendo entrar en pánico, hasta que vio que ese chico le extendía el osito de peluche que su novia no había aceptado - quizás solo necesitamos entrar en confianza ¿Te gusta este osito? – El pequeño lo miró, ese osito era tan lindo que quería quitárselo para abrazarlo, besarlo y morderle la cabeza para comprobar que tan blandito era; recordó que le hizo una pregunta y asintió con la cabeza - mi novia no lo quiso ¿Te gustaría cuidarlo por ella? – el pequeño extendió su mano con el rostro lleno de ilusión. 

-¿Y qué pasa si me arrepiento y acepto el osito? – dijo esa molesta mujer, Guang susurró en su cabeza un fastidiado: cállate.

\- Te compraré algo lindo después amor, los ositos son para los niños pequeños – el chico le entregó gentilmente el osito de peluche a Guang Hong, era tan lindo, el niño empezó a oler y abrazar a ese lindo oso, lo tranquilizaba tanto tenerlo en sus brazos, ya ni siquiera escuchaba a Emil, solo sentía agradecimiento por ese presente - ¿Estas feliz con tu regalo amiguito? - Guang asintió, con los ojitos cerrados, aún estaba oliendo su osito de peluche, estaba feliz y en paz, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por saber quién era esa persona, solo podía agradecerle y disfrutar su regalito.

-Dile gracias por el regalo Guang – le dijo su madre con una voz dulce.

-Muchas gracias señor – le sonrió manteniéndose en su lugar, abrazando a su nuevo osito.

-De nada pequeñito, me alegro de que te hiciera feliz el regalo; ahora yo y mi novia debemos marcharnos, es hora de despedirnos – el hombre acercó su mano hacia Guang Hong, con la intención de acariciarle la cabeza, pero el pequeño ladeó ligeramente su cabecita, haciendo que su mejilla tocara la palma del chico, cerrando sus ojitos, recibiendo una caricia; el hombre se sorprendió un poco por esa acción, le sonrió con ternura tocando su suave piel -ojala mi hermanito menor fuera igual de dulce que tu… adiós amiguito, fue un placer hablar contigo – se levantó y reverenció a la maestra – hasta luego señora; ven amor, ya es hora – tomó de la mano a su novia y se la llevó caminando; Guang lo miraba con tristeza, le parecía una persona agradable, no quería despedirse de él, empezaba a sentirse muy triste mientras lo miraba alejarse; el joven se volteó a verlo, Guang Hong no era capaz de identificar su rostro, pero lo hizo feliz ver que se giraba hacia él -¿Qué pasa osito? ¿Quieres un abrazo de despedida?

Guang miró a su mamá, como preguntándole si podía ir a abrazar a esa persona, ella acarició su cabecita y le permitió ir a abrazar a ese chico; Guang Hong corrió sonriendo inocentemente, a esa edad era muy cariñoso, le gustaban el tipo de despedidas cálidas con muchos abrazos de por medio, y consideró que luego del lindo regalo, esa persona se lo merecía. El joven se arrodilló abriendo sus brazos para atraparlo; mientras corría, Emil a lo lejos llamaba a Guang, con una voz angustiada, lo llamaba desesperadamente; pero Guang Hong casi no podía oírlo, el ruido de sus pisadas, y de sus piernitas corriendo a todo lo que daban le impedían concentrarse en su amigo; al llegar a los brazos de esa persona enterró su carita en su pecho, dándole un dulce abrazo con los ojitos cerrados, ese joven también lo abrazaba, acariciando su cabecita y sus suaves cabellos de niño pequeño. El niño logró oír los latidos de su corazón, eran unos latidos tranquilos, nada agitados a diferencia de los suyos, porque había corrido una distancia que le parecía muy amplia; esa persona era tan grande que sus manos casi cubrían toda la cabeza de Guang; el pequeño levantó la cabeza para que su nuevo amigo viera su adorable sonrisa, pero su angelical carita poco a poco cambió al observar el rostro de ese chico; sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, que el cálido clima ya no entraba por sus poros, que en vez de sentir el calor de los rayos del sol, estos lo congelaban de a poco; una gotita de sudor frio recorrió su sien, sus ojitos de pupila contraída estaban fijos en la tez blanca, los ojos profundamente azules, la sonrisa ladina y el cabello negro peinado en un copete; en aquellos tiempos esa cara era amigable para él, pero su parte adulta quiso gritar de desesperación al lograr identificarla.

-Osito… voy a extrañarte cuando esté en Rusia… - ese monstruo acariciaba su cabeza apoyando el mentón en su pequeño hombro, la fachada del Guang Hong niño sonreía tiernamente, pero su yo adulto gritaba en su interior: ¡No me toques!

-Que tengas buen viaje, tío Georgi – su adorable voz de pequeño salía por cuenta propia, el Guang adulto le rogaba que se alejara de ese tipo.

-Te prometo que volveré a verte, algún día… - se abrazaban, la escena era linda para la maestra, fastidiosa para la novia de Georgi, muy agradable y cálida para el pequeño Guang Hong; pero su yo adulto sentía escalofríos, todo le daba vueltas, la promesa del monstruo fue volver, y volvió solo para quitarle a su mamá, quería gritarle a ella que se cuidara, que echara a ese tipo a patadas, quería advertirle de todo lo que iba a ocurrir, pero era imposible.

-¿Yo puedo ir a verte? – preguntó el niño inocentemente, mientras Guang temblaba con una mezcla de sentimientos apoderándose de él: miedo, odio, rabia, repulsión,  dolor, tristeza, desesperación; esos sentimientos oscurecían gradualmente el brillante ambiente.

-Tal vez, deberías preguntarle a tu mami – Georgi acarició la mejilla de Guang Hong, mirándolo con unos ojos que no parecían suyos, unos ojos llenos de ternura y cariño – si algún día vas a Rusia podrías jugar con mi hermanito Yuratchka, es algo enojón, pero de seguro le gustarás – Guang sintió ganas de vomitar al escuchar la palabra “gustarás”.

-¡Ya quiero conocerlo y ver como es Rusia! – el Guang Hong adulto tenía ganas de gritar y regañarse a sí mismo por decir algo así.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos te daré otro regalito – Georgi levantó su meñique para que el pequeño Guang lo entrelazara con el suyo, cosa que obviamente pasó, con el niño mostrándole su dulce y tierna sonrisa, y el Guang Hong adulto enmudeciendo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Aunque… no es necesario, con mi osito basta – dijo el niño levantando el oso y poniéndolo frente a los labios de Georgi; el Guang adulto seguía mudo, con un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

-Por mi te llenaría de regalitos – el ruso besó la frente del pequeño, que cerró los ojitos con un rostro lleno de paz, todo lo contrario a su desdichada parte adulta – es hora de decir adiós, mi osito… - recibió un enérgico abrazo del pequeño Guang Hong, que rodeó la parte trasera de su cuello; el Guang adulto no podía creer que esa escena fuera real, lo negaba diciendo: imposible… no es verdad… esto no es real…

-Que te vaya bien… adiós tío Georgi… - el adulto volvió a dejar un pequeño beso en la frente del niño, levantándose para salir de ahí.

-Adiós pequeño osito, cuídate mucho, y cuida también a tu mami – esas palabras fueron un golpe para Guang, uno realmente fuerte que lo hizo temblar y agachar la cabeza, apretando los puños y mirando el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos; poco a poco nadie más que Emil y el mismo estaban en la escena, todo era más oscuro, más desolador, el pequeño Guang Hong se veía notoriamente más afectado por su yo adulto.

-Te dije que no fueras más allá… - susurró Emil con los ojos llorosos.

-No es real… - dijo Guang a bajo volumen, mirando hacia abajo sin cerrar los ojos.

-Guang… - él no lograba escucharlo, por su cabeza pasaban todas las imágenes horribles que había visto, la muerte de su madre, su reencuentro con Georgi donde este negó conocerlo, ese mismo reencuentro donde él lo entrego a sus hombres y a Yuri para que hicieran lo que quisieran con él, no lograba entender porque Georgi le hizo eso y más.

-No tiene sentido… es tan absurdo… - cayó de rodillas llorando con los ojos abiertos.

-Guang por favor, escúchame… - le suplicaba Emil, viendo como lloraba ese pequeñito, atormentado por infames recuerdos.

-No tiene sentido… - Guang Hong estaba recordando como Georgi lo drogó para que Yuri Plisetsky abusara de él en Italia, recordando sus odiosas palabras torturándolo, recordando cómo lo había atrapado para golpearlo, ahogarlo y cortar la piel de su espalda junto a Seung Gil Lee; no podía tratarse del mismo Georgi, el Georgi que conoció cuando niño se veía tan diferente, como si nunca hubiera pasado por su mente la idea de hacerle daño, como si no existiera maldad en él; pero ese Georgi no podía ser real, porque si así fuera, no habría sentido en sus acciones, Guang comenzó a preguntarse internamente si él le había hecho algo a Georgi para que él le hiciera todas esas cosas, se preguntó si él y su madre le habían hecho algo como para que arruinara sus vidas, pero esto tampoco tenía sentido – todo es tan absurdo…

-¿Guang…? – Emil miraba hacia el cielo, todo estaba increíblemente oscuro, una oscuridad tan grande y un ambiente tan horrible que comenzaba a asustarse; los ruidos del entorno eran aterradores, como si todo se estuviera rompiéndose– ¡Guang escúchame!

-Nada tiene sentido… no puede ser real… -se cubrió sus llorosos ojitos con las dos manos, derramando incontables lagrimas con un sonoro llanto, su yo niño y el adulto se mezclaban, querían ser protegidos, querían ser abrazados, querían escuchar que todo era una pesadilla y que en realidad todo estaba bien, que su mamá estaba viva, que nada había ocurrido, que él seguía en China, feliz, al lado de su adorada madre; Emil empezó a correr para socorrerlo, pero todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos, no pudo llegar hasta él. Leo despertó con los sollozos de Guang Hong, con sus lágrimas mojando su pecho y su cuerpecito retorciéndose susurrando: “no tiene sentido… es imposible…”; lo miró confundido y preocupado, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Guang tener una pesadilla, porque normalmente estar abrazados lo calmaba, pero esa situación era diferente; comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo.

-¿Amor? – no fue suficiente, Guang Hong seguía llorando y sollozando aun estando dormido - ¡Despierta amor! – Leo lo movió mas, Guang abrió los ojos de golpe, observando la realidad de la madrugada azulada; miró a su preocupado novio con los ojitos temerosos, luego de unos segundos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y ahora sollozaba completamente consciente; Leo sintió que se le apretaba el corazón al ver a su angelito llorar, lo abrazó apretándolo contra su mojado pecho, besando su frente y manteniéndolo completamente apegado a el – no llores mi ángel… yo estoy aquí… yo te cuidaré de esas pesadillas…

-Y-yo… no… - no lograba articular bien la frase gracias a sus sollozos, que solo lograban quitarle el aliento, ahogarlo, y hacer que su cuerpo temblara y que su pecho saltara – no puedo…

-Tranquilo mi angelito… por favor, respira profundamente… - besó su frente, los tristes ojitos de Guang Hong lo miraron, le agradecían todo su amor, pero no paraban de soltar lágrimas, era necesario para él dejar salir todo su llanto.

-No puedo…

-¿Qué no puedes amor?... – Leo lo abrazó acariciando todo su desnudo cuerpecito, los sollozos de Guang disminuyeron un poco, logrando que fuera capaz de decir la frase completa.

-No puedo creerlo… - escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amado, llorando sin parar.

-Por favor, calmate amor… si no puedes hablar ahora, mañana me lo contarás con más calma, ahora solo quiero ayudarte – lo besó una y otra vez mientras su angelito lloraba; Guang lloró tanto que empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, se durmió para evitar sentir ese dolor; Leo lo miró preocupado, levantó ligeramente la cabeza de su amado ángel, colocando una prenda seca en su mojado pecho, para que Guang Hong no se empapara con sus propias lágrimas al dormir. Guang continuó soñando, estaba arrodillado, desnudo, con la vista clavada en el piso, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, no había nada lindo que mirar, tampoco nada desagradable, todo sencillamente estaba vacío y oscuro a su alrededor, y él continuaba pensando que nada tenía sentido, que nada podía ser cierto y que todo era un engaño de su trastornada mente; Emil apareció, mirándolo con lástima y acercándose lentamente, Guang Hong ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente sabía que él estaba ahí, aunque en realidad no estaba en ninguna parte que él conociera.

-No puede ser real… ¿Acaso yo le hice algo malo?... ¿Acaso le hicimos algo que lo hizo odiarnos?... ¿Por qué nos hizo todo esto?... ¿Por qué fingió que no se acordaba de mí?... ¿Por qué…? – susurraba todas sus inquietantes dudas, con el corazón destrozado y los ojos secos, incapaces de seguir llorando aunque quisiera hacerlo; Emil se quedó parado frente a él, observándolo con tristeza.

-Cuando Emil dijo que no lo olvidaras, no se refería a que te torturaras con su recuerdo – pronunció el mismo Emil, que en realidad nunca lo fue - reprimir otros recuerdos te hubiera protegido de algo igual de doloroso, yo no quería que recordaras, pero tal vez era necesario, no podías seguir así… - Guang levantó la cabeza para observar a esa figura, que era idéntica a Emil.

-Pero no es real, Emil… - Guang Hong se negaba a creer que lo que había visto era un recuerdo, no lograba encontrar la lógica en ello.

-Tanto Emil como yo deseamos protegerte, pero en mi intento, tu propia mente quiso sacar a flote lo que has tratado de ignorar…

-Pero si tú eres Em- no lo dejó continuar, se agachó para poner un dedo en los labios de Guang, pidiéndole silencio.

-Soy la parte de ti que quiere ser protegida, la que quiere ignorar todo lo malo y aferrarse a todo lo que amas para ser feliz… pero eso no está bien, no está bien ser dependiente de un recuerdo, y al mismo tiempo negar la existencia de otro, te estoy impidiendo avanzar… - a Guang Hong se le armó un nudo en la garganta, aun quería seguir creyendo que en verdad Emil había estado en sus sueños todo el tiempo, quería verlo vivir mientras él dormía, quería ver otra vez a su mamá y ser feliz junto a ella – no niegues que es real, sé que duele, sé que es difícil, pero no debes negar su existencia, hay diferencia entre dejar el pasado atrás y enterrarlo, eso es lo que yo no lograba comprender, creí que volviendo a meter a Emil en tu cabeza no lo olvidarías, creí que dejándote seguir reprimiendo lo que olvidaste serias más feliz, pero es un error… no olvides a Emil, pero tampoco te aferres a él, no olvides el pasado, pero no vivas atormentándote por él, si quieres cumplir tu objetivo sin volverte un infeliz, lo debes aceptar…

-No… no sé si pueda lograrlo…

-Tendrás que aprender… y también, tendrás que dejarlo ir a él para seguir avanzando – esa presencia se levantó, era tan idéntica a Emil, que Guang sintió que se estaba despidiendo por segunda vez ; Guang Hong se levantó para quedar frente a “Emil”, estaba cabizbajo, si iba a despedirse prefería hacerlo sin verlo a los ojos; pero ese Emil levantó su barbilla con una mano para que lo viera – esto es lo mejor para ti, Guang… - lo abrazó y besó su frente, una lagrima se asomó en el ojo de Guang Hong mientras veía a “Emil” iluminarse, volviéndose partículas de luz que iluminaban ese lugar tan oscuro; ese Emil retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de ver a Guang, tenía una suave sonrisa, y pequeños puntitos de luz flotaban saliendo de él, como si se estuviera desintegrando lentamente – Guang… nunca dejes de crecer…

Los pedacitos de luz flotaban en medio de la oscuridad, la vista de Guang Hong estaba tan nublada por las lágrimas, que veía puntitos difusos salir de “Emil”, era tan difícil dejarlo ir una vez más, no pudo soñar lo suficiente, deseaba detener el tiempo, o retroceder en él, solo para no alejarlo de su lado de la manera que lo hizo; esa presencia fue desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos, mientras él estiraba su mano, intentando tocarlo por última vez, lo único que quedó en sus manos fueron unas lucecitas que sostuvo contra su pecho, dejándose caer de rodillas para llorar todo lo que le quedaba por llorar. Abrió los ojos, aún era de noche, aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana, Leo dormía con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo, Guang comprendió que su pareja también sufría cuando lo veía llorar, Leo lo mantenía contra su pecho, abrazándolo mientras dormían juntos, como intentando no dejarlo solo ni en sus terribles sueños; si había algo que no quería cambiar de su vida, era la relación que tenía con Leo, porque sin él no hubiera sido capaz de seguir adelante, porque ninguno de los dos podría mantenerse en pie sin el otro. Guang Hong besó la frente de su amado y se acurrucó acariciando su pecho, después de tanto llorar, verlo detenidamente a él lo hizo llenarse de amor, escuchar su corazón le devolvía la esperanza, era el sonido más relajante del planeta; cerró los ojos, escuchando ese hermoso latido, quizás quería que despertara para poder decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no quería molestarlo, sobre todo porque sabía que Leo le preguntaría que fue lo que soñó, no tenía problema con decírselo, pero necesitaban descansar, cuando despertaran en la mañana le contaría absolutamente todo a su pareja.

En Estambul, Josef, Yuri y Otabek se encontraban en un bar llamado “Almavivo”, porque luego del gran escándalo y los destrozos en “Welcome to the madness”, Beka fue despedido por ser partícipe de semejante altercado; Josef había pedido un par de tragos, uno para el kazajo y otro para el mismo, Yurio le habia dicho a ese viejo que no deseaba beber, que el alcohol no era su adicción preferida, y que en vez de intentar ligar con ambos al mismo tiempo debía concentrarse en ayudarlo a encontrar a Guang una vez más. El señor Karpisek le aseguró que no había nada de qué preocuparse, porque él tenia contacto con los Leroy, bastaba con esperar una semana hasta que llegara el día de su reunión con JJ e Isabella, para sacar el tema de la ubicación de su hogar, donde probablemente podría estar Guang Hong; escuchar eso tranquilizó un poco a Yuri, lo suficiente como para que se despreocupara y se levantara para ir a la pista de baile con varios jóvenes. Josef intentó coquetearle a Otabek, porque más le valía intentarlo también con él para que ya no se interpusiera entre Yuri y él cuando intentaba insinuársele; pero el kazajo estaba completamente irritado y desinteresado, lo ignoró despreciativamente, fijando su vista en Yurio, que danzaba con su cuerpo escultural y sudado en medio de la pista, siendo iluminado por luces de neón, agitando sus largos y dorados cabellos, siendo la atracción de varios hombres turcos que intentaban bailar pegándose a él; inusualmente Yuri rechazaba el contacto con esas personas, se alejaba bailando con fiereza y observando de vez en cuando a Beka, como invitándolo a bailar a su lado; pero poco después Yurio comprendería que eso no era posible para Otabek, era una persona muy rígida como para hacer el ridículo bailando, se conformaban con observarse entre ese embriagante ambiente lleno de música a todo volumen y luces parpadeantes.

A las 5:30 de la madrugada salieron de ese bar, Josef invitó a Yuri a su casa “a dormir”, pero el ruso lo rechazó diciéndole que prefería volver a su hotel; ante la mirada severa del kazajo, el señor Karpisek prefirió alejarse refunfuñando por ese par tan difícil de cautivar. Cuando lo vieron lejos, Yurio le confesó a Beka que en realidad no tenía donde quedarse, porque no tuvo tiempo para rentar un cuarto, creyó que atraparía de inmediato a Guang y que podría volver de inmediato a su casa; Otabek no tuvo ningún problema en invitarlo a su hogar, lo único que le preocupaba era que Yuri comenzara a preguntar más sobre como había llegado a conocer a Guang Hong, lo cual inevitablemente conllevaría a decirle que por una noche durmieron bajo el mismo techo; al llegar al departamento de Otabek, Yurio preguntó si podían dormir juntos esa noche; el kazajo tragó saliva, aceptando la propuesta e indicándole donde estaba su cuarto; se trasladaron juntos, Yurio saltó a la cama, acurrucándose y estirándose como un gato en una suave alfombra; Beka respiró profundamente  para relajarse, su corazón estaba muy acelerado; se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta, Yuri lo miró algo extrañado.

-¿Duermes sin camiseta, Beka? – preguntó mirando los marcados abdominales de su amigo, que no pudo terminar de quitarse la prenda sin ruborizarse por malinterpretar la situación.

-Bueno… normalmente, podría dejarla puesta esta vez – dijo intentando disimular con nerviosismo, Yurio palmeó la cama para indicarle que se recostara a su lado; Otabek se estiró a junto a él y lo miró, Yuri tenía los ojos cerrados, sonriendo con una suave y linda sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él – Yura… ¿Estas dormido?

-No, podría dormir si tan solo no siguiera encandilado por las luces del bar – dijo sin abrir los ojos, su rostro de porcelana y sus delicadas facciones hacían que el corazón de Otabek palpitara con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Beka, aun nervioso; Yurio colocó su mentón en el pecho del kazajo, lo miró a los ojos, a Otabek le fascinaban sus ojos esmeralda.

-Quisiera que me dijeras algo, Otabek –  dijo el ruso seriamente, Beka se tensionó un poco.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tanto conociste a ese bastardo de Guang? – preguntó sin intenciones de acusarlo, más bien estaba interesado por saber si Otabek tenía pistas de su paradero; el kazajo comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Muy poco, solo trabajamos juntos y nos tomamos unas cervezas, nada demasiado importante – dijo tratando de sonar natural, una parte de él no paraba de decirle que no sería bueno decir todo lo que había hecho con Guang Hong, aun sentía algo de cariño por él.

-¿Es todo? ¿No sabes dónde puede estar? ¿No tienes una forma de contactarlo? – Beka comenzó a dudar, si tenía a Guang como contacto, aunque solo hablaban por mensaje de texto, pero no sabía si sería buena idea decirle eso a Yuri.

-No, no tengo ninguna forma de contactarlo.

-Que mal…

-¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo?...

-Para matarlo – Otabek contuvo la respiración al oírlo.

-¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

-Es el responsable de que nos desheredaran a mí y a Georgi.

-¿Por qué es el responsable? – Yurio miró con extrañeza a su amigo, estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.

-Es difícil de explicar…

-¿No sabes por qué?

-Yo no dije eso, es solo que… ¡Como sea!, el caso es que necesito su cabeza para que nuestros padres estén orgullosos de nosotros otra vez – dijo con fastidio, el kazajo suspiró, aun no lograba comprender la situación.

-¿Qué tanto llegaste a conocer de Guang Hong, Yuri? – preguntó Beka, con preocupación; Yuri sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa de malicia.

-Bueno, sí que lo conocí más que tu – a Otabek no le agradó el tono en que lo dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me lo cepillé – contestó Yurio sin vergüenza, Beka lo miró aún más extrañado.

-¿Fueron amantes? – Yuri volvió a reír, poniendo nervioso a Otabek.

-Algo así… no fue el amante más dócil y entregado que he tenido – el kazajo contuvo la respiración otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

-Bueno… a mis enemigos no los trato bien Beka, y él era mi enemigo así que… - Otabek abrió los ojos, el corazón casi se le detuvo al oír esa confesión.

-¿Qué les hizo a ti y a tu familia como para que recurrieras a eso?...

-Se metió a nuestra casa para matar a Georgi ¿Es razón suficiente, no?

-¿Y por qué quería matar a Georgi?...

-¡Que se yo! ¡El idiota de mi hermano dice que se quiere vengar de él porque le quitó a un familiar, no me sé bien la historia y no me interesa! ¿Por qué insistes tanto? – el kazajo enmudeció, empezando a conectar en su mente la historia que Guang le había contado con el relato de Yuri, comenzó a hacerse una idea de todo lo que había pasado, y le dolía ver a su Yura como uno de los responsables de las pesadillas de Guang Hong; no sabía que decirle, porque ellos eran de un mundo donde no se podía cuestionar si tu enemigo tenía sentimientos o razones válidas para estar en tu camino.

-Solo sentía curiosidad, esto es todo.

-Como sea – se veía molesto, Otabek lo miró apenado, y Yuri relajó sus facciones al ver su expresión de perrito regañado.

-Solo quiero preguntar algo más…

-Dime.

-¿No sentiste algo de culpa al hacerle eso?...

-Para nada, es solo un juguete más, él no me interesa – Beka realmente no quería sentir decepción, intentaba convencerse que él hacía lo mismo, que las personas que cazaba eran lo mismo que Guang significaba para Yurio, que ellos no eran diferentes y que sus palabras no eran horribles.

-¿Tienes muchos juguetes Yura…? – preguntó sin pensar, Yuri se sintió algo incómodo, quiso comenzar a discutir, pero los profundos y preocupados ojos de Otabek se lo impidieron.

-Mentiría si te dijera que no, todos son mis juguetes – el ruso se acomodó en el pecho del kazajo, acurrucado como un gatito, Beka poco a poco empezó a relajarse, no podía enojarse con él – todos excepto tú, porque tú no eres para jugar, Otabek – cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido en el pecho de Beka, este suspiró y cubrió a Yurio con una manta, sus revelaciones lo angustiaron un poco, pero seguía sintiendo mucho amor por él, realmente ya no sabía que creer.

En Capadocia los días transcurrían con una tranquilidad inusual, Leo ya era consciente de que fue lo que atormentó tanto a Guang Hong en su sueño, y por esa razón se comportaba en extremo cursi con él para alegrarle el día, y lo abrazaba contra su pecho desnudo para tranquilizar sus noches; durante uno de esos días, JJ llegó con dos ramos de rosas, unas de color rosado y otras de color rojo, disimuladamente le entregó las rosadas a Leo indicándole que debía decir que él mismo había comprado el ramo, Leo captó la señal, y ambos se dirigieron hasta sus parejas, Leroy le entregó las rosas rojas a su mujer luego de saludarla con un profundo beso, y Leo le entregó con una romántica sonrisa el ramo de rosas rosadas a Guang, para luego besarle la mano de forma caballerosa. Salían juntos a dar un paseo por Capadocia y cenar fuera de casa; visitaron Pasabag para ver las formaciones rocosas con forma de hongo, Guang Hong recorría el lugar fascinado como un niño pequeño, tomándose fotos junto a Leo y yendo de un lado a otro, JJ por su parte se mordía un labio para evitar hacer un chiste sobre lo que parecían esas rocas, Isabella tomó la mano de su esposo para guiarlo a un buen lugar donde podrían sacarse algunas fotos, en una de ellas, Leroy besaba el vientre de su esposa, aun no estaba embarazada, pero JJ tenía la idea de decirle a su futuro hijo: “en realidad si estuviste en Pasabag, estabas en la panza de tu madre”. En otra de sus salidas se subieron a un globo aerostático, uno muy colorido que maravilló a Guang y a Isabella, ellos dos disfrutaban de la hermosa vista del atardecer desde esa gran altura, mientras Leo y Leroy los sujetaban de sus prendas, totalmente tensos y paranoicos de que sus parejas cayeran desde esa altura, pues Bella y Guang Hong tenían el mal hábito de asomarse demasiado por las orillas del globo.

Al volver a casa solían hacer lo mismo: JJ y su esposa preparaban la cena, mientras Guang y Leo arreglaban el sitio que usarían para cenar, no tenían mesas o sillas, así que utilizaban cojines para sentarse a comer los platillos que los Leroy habían aprendido a cocinar, la noche en que el matrimonio anunció que al día siguiente irían a Estambul a reunirse con su jefe, sirvieron unos falafels con salsa de yogurt que se volvieron la adicción de Guang Hong, Leo tuvo que regañarlo en voz baja para que dejara algo para los demás, lo cual logró que Guang hiciera un puchero y se “enfadara” con su novio, aunque casi siempre fingía sus enojos con él. Luego de hacer el amor como todas las noches que habían pasado en Capadocia, Guang Hong se quedó profundamente dormido, abrazando un cojín boca abajo, estaba completamente desnudo, sus redondas y perfectas nalgas estaban apenas cubiertas hasta la mitad inferior por una sabana, la hermosa curva de su espalda y sus glúteos engatusaba a Leo, que estaba despierto, admirando la belleza de su ángel dormido; a excepción de su cicatriz y su tatuaje, todo era armonía y suavidad en su hermosa piel; Leo suspiraba observándolo dormir, tomó un pétalo de una rosa que le había regalado a su angelito, y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por la espalda de su amado, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, cada forma encantadora de ese cuerpo que tomaba todas las noches, perfumando su piel mientras lo miraba lleno de amor. Luego de reflexionar mientras rozaba sus dedos en la piel de Guang usando el pétalo, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-Hola Otabek ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó por teléfono sin dejar de sonreírle con dulzura a Guang Hong.

-Todo bien, he tenido bastante trabajo aquí en Turquía ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bastante bien, no sabía que también estabas en Turquía, yo estoy en Capadocia ¿Tu dónde estás? – dijo Leo alegremente, fingiendo que no sabía que estaba ahí, había escuchado a los Leroy quejándose de que Otabek estaba en Estambul solo para joderles la vida.

-En Estambul ¿Qué haces en Capadocia?

-Estoy vacacionando con mi persona especial – dijo con una sonrisa de enamorado – en Italia estuviste tan ocupado que no tuve ninguna oportunidad para presentártelo – dijo apenado, deseaba que su amigo conociera a su pareja, y ahora que los Leroy iban a viajar, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Beka conociera a Guang.

-Ya veo… no estoy tan ocupado ahora ¿Cuándo debería ir a conocerlo?

-Me gustaría que viajaras mañana, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí – mintió para que Otabek no llegara durante un día en el que JJ e Isabella estuvieran ocupando la carpa.

-Vaya, es un poco repentino, pero por mí no hay problema.

-Aquí te esperaremos con la cena, no faltes amigo.

Al otro día Leo y Guang Hong se quedaron cuidando el hogar de JJ e Isabella mientras estos se encontraban de viaje, volverían en la madrugada del día siguiente, así que Guang y su pareja tenían todo el día para amarse y disfrutar ellos dos solos; Otabek estaba viajando en su moto en dirección a Capadocia, tardaría algunas horas, por lo cual Leo y Guang Hong tuvieron mucho tiempo libre antes de preparar la cena. El plan de Leo era darle una sorpresa a Guang, por lo que no le dijo que había invitado a un amigo, solo se encargó de tener comida suficiente para tres personas y poner cubiertos extras para el kazajo sin que Guang Hong se diera cuenta; al caer la tarde, el ruido de una moto hizo sonreír a Leo, y sorprendió un poco a Guang, el asiático no se esperaba que Beka apareciera por la entrada a la carpa, quitándose su casco alemán y poniéndose los anteojos oscuros en la cabeza. Las miradas de Otabek y Guang Hong se encontraron, ambos se quedaron congelados, Guang no era consciente de que Beka había visto su rostro mientras dormía y que era amigo de Yuri Plisetsky, pero verlo ahí le resultó una sorpresa que no sabía si debía considerar agradable, después de todo se habían peleado en el bar; el kazajo en cambio sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al presenciar la terrible coincidencia, la persona que tanto amaba su amigo Leo era Guang Hong, una persona que llamó su atención, una persona que fue su amigo en muy poco tiempo, una persona con la que casi se acuesta, y la misma persona que Yurio buscaba para asesinarla; oficialmente Otabek no sabía que hacer, Leo era su amigo, Guang tenía razones para odiar a Yuri y a Georgi, pero en definitiva, amaba a Yurio; le estaba resultando muy difícil decidir qué hacer con la nueva información que tenía. 

Dejaron de mirarse cuando Leo empezó a presentarlos mutuamente, ambos no podían decir ni una palabra, solo dijeron un “encantado de conocerte” aunque ambos sabían que ya se habían visto anteriormente; decidieron actuar naturalmente, fingiendo no estar incomodos. Mientras comían, Leo les hablaba risueñamente, contando como se hizo amigo de Otabek en una gasolinera del desierto de Chihuahua, el comentario hizo que Beka se relajara un poco y le dijera a Guang Hong que en ese tiempo Leo ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, eso hizo sonreír al asiático, Leo por su parte se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza; Guang comentó que Leo no le había hablado de Otabek, pero que era normal, porque apenas si se estaba enterando de todos los secretos de Leo y su ocupación en el narcotráfico. El kazajo sintió remordimiento, Guang Hong en realidad era una persona que casi no tenía experiencia en los oficios turbios como los suyos, de verdad había sido un simple niño que no sabía valerse por sí mismo; lo poco que sabía de Guang era suficiente como para sentir empatía y dudar de Yuri Plisetsky; pero volvía al mismo punto de siempre cuando consideraba que para ellos era normal no sentir compasión por quien no conocían, por lo cual no podía juzgar a Yurio por sus acciones, se sentía hipócrita al dudar de él. La cena continuó con conversaciones que Leo mantenía, no sospechaba nada, porque creía que Guang Hong se sentía algo tímido y consideraba que el hecho de que Beka estuviera muy callado era lo normal; bebieron bastante y lograron hablar más fluidamente, Leo abrazaba y besaba apasionadamente a Guang, aun no estaban completamente ebrios, pero estaban lo suficiente desinhibidos como para demostrar su amor frente a Otabek; el kazajo los observaba besarse y acariciarse, sus ojos se desviaron a las piernas de Guang Hong, y quiso darse un golpe por ponerles tanta atención frente a su amigo, él y Guang eran novios, no podía simplemente estar recorriendo su lindo cuerpo con los ojos. Al pasar la media noche Otabek se despidió de la pareja, subiéndose a su moto y recuperando sus dudas, no sabía que hacer, si debía llamar a Yuri para decirle sobre el paradero de Guang Hong, o guardarse esa información como si nunca hubiera visto nada; Guang y Leo lo vieron desaparecer y cerraron las cortinas de la carpa, el asiático estaba más tranquilo, su charla con Beka le había dejado un buen sabor de boca luego de la pelea que tuvieron, sonreía mientras caminaba de la mano con su pareja hasta su hermoso cuarto alfombrado.

-Amor, creo que te verías muy guapo con tu disfraz árabe… - le dijo Guang Hong al oído, sonriéndole travieso.

-¿Tú crees?... – pronunció Leo en su cuello, rozándolo con sus labios y poniéndole la piel de gallina; sus manos acariciaban los glúteos de Guang.

-Sí, sobre todo si dejas tu torso desnudo… - Guang Hong desabotonó la camisa de su novio, acariciándole el pecho y lamiendo su cuello; Leo se mordió un labio y recorrió las nalgas de su pareja hasta el último rincón utilizando sus manos – vístete mientras voy a buscar algo al cuarto de Isabella ¿Está bien?

-Como tú quieras, mi hermoso angelito – se besaron y Guang salió del cuarto, Leo aprovechò para vestirse con su disfraz, incluyó también los anteojos oscuros en el traje, todo excepto las prendas que escondían su torso, deseaba complacer ese pequeño capricho de Guang Hong; al verlo aparecer lentamente entre las cortinas del cuarto, subió sus anteojos para mirar sorprendido la sorpresita de su amado ángel, logrando comprender porque fue al cuarto de Bella. Guang caminaba suavemente, danzando con increíbles y sensuales movimientos de vientre y caderas, moviendo un velo de color rosa salmón a su alrededor; estaba vestido con joyas de oro y rubíes, y llevaba puesta una especie de falda con dos tiras de tela, una adelante y otra atrás, de manera que sus piernas y caderas podían lucirse en su danza del vientre; en los tobillos llevaba brazaletes pajeb con una cadena unida a un anillo en el dedo medio de sus pies, en una mano llevaba una pulsera de arnés, en la otra dos brazaletes, uno de ellos era un bajuband, caracterizado por usarse en el brazo; tenía muchos collares puestos, eran lo único que usaba en su cuello y pecho, porque no quiso ponerse un sostén árabe de Isabella; una cadena rodeaba su frente, y mientras danzaba moviendo su abdomen, ocultaba parte de su cara con el velo, dejando ver solamente sus lindos ojos rasgados, que estaban clavados en un embobado Leo, al cual le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien cariño…? – preguntó tímidamente Guang Hong mientras movía las caderas, enseñando sus piernas y moviendo el velo con gracia, Leo despertó de su trance para contestarle.

-Eres increíble… te ves tan sexy… -dijo sonrojado, observando los hipnotizantes movimientos de su angelito, que se acercaba lentamente a él, moviendo las caderas, contoneándose con esas sexys y brillantes prendas color salmón, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, sentían que se estaban diciendo con la mirada: te amo y te deseo. Guang danzó hasta quedar entre las piernas de su amado, luego se arrodilló entre ellas, lamiendo y acariciando el pecho de Leo, abriendo su pantalón y sacando el miembro de su novio para masturbarlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, la intensa mirada de Guang Hong sobre la de Leo los estaba envolviendo a ambos en un aire de lujuria que se desbordaría en cualquier momento; el asiático deslizó sus suaves labios por el torso de su pareja, besó su pene y depositó la palma de su mano bajo ese duro y apetecible miembro, lamiéndolo con delicadeza, volviendo loco a Leo.

-¿Es solo mío, verdad…? – preguntó Guang, deslizando su húmeda y tibia lengua por los genitales de su amor, besando y lamiendo gentilmente el glande, observando a su pareja con un rostro encantador, dulce y erótico.

-Sí, es solo tuyo, mi ángel… - Leo se apoyó en sus codos para estar más cerca de Guang Hong, para acariciar su precioso rostro y sobar sus glúteos, cosa que solo pudo lograr cuando Guang se movió, arrodillándose a un lado de la cintura de Leo; su pareja  hizo a un lado la tira de tela de la falda y acarició sus nalgas, explorándolas por completo, con naturalidad y placer - ¿Esto también es solo mío, verdad amor? – Guang Hong lamía el miembro de Leo, chupando los costados, lamiéndolo de arriba a abajo, mirando a su novio al rostro.

-Tú eres mío, y yo tuyo... ni aunque haya mil kilómetros entre nosotros, y mil años sin vernos, eso cambiará… - pronunció Guang levantando la cabeza, Leo acarició su mejilla mirándolo con todo el amor que podía reflejar.

-Te amo mi ángel…

-Te amo más… - juntaron sus labios, besándose suavemente, rozando sus lenguas y posteriormente sus narices, Guang Hong volvió a bajar sus labios hasta el pene de Leo, metiéndolo en su boca para chupar y lamer toda la extensión de ese miembro; Leo aprovechó que Guang estaba arrodillado al lado de su torso, para tomar un poco de lubricante e introducir sus dedos para preparar el ano de su amado angelito; Guang cerró sus ojos, disfrutando hacerle un oral a su novio, besando su pene y suspirando.

-¿Te gusta?... – Leo lo miraba atento a cada una de sus expresiones, la agradable sensación de la lengua de su pareja lo estaba poniendo ansioso.

-Me encanta… - Guang Hong besó el tronco de ese miembro, para luego tomarlo delicadamente con la palma de su mano, depositándolo en la vejiga de Leo; apoyó su cabeza en la cadera de Leo recostándose, y recorrió lentamente toda la extensión de su miembro con su uña, observando las ligeras palpitaciones en ese enrojecido y caliente pene – me gusta ver cómo reacciona cuando lo toco – lo miraba estando a menos de un centímetro, tocándolo y excitándolo hasta con su respiración sensual, le dio una lamida y colocó sus labios en la punta, chupando con el rostro completamente rojo y placido.

-Angelito… ya no puedo más… quiero estar dentro de ti…

Guang se posicionó sobre el miembro de su pareja, sentándose en él, introduciéndolo con sus propias manos, quería ser el que tomara la iniciativa esa noche, así que por cuenta propia logró que Leo lo penetrara hasta el fondo de su cavidad anal; empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, gimiendo mientras movía su vientre como si siguiera danzando para su amado; las joyas, su hermoso atuendo y sus delicados movimientos llenos de gracia creaban un ambiente de sensualidad que se mezclaba con el estilo de su cuarto lleno de cortinas y ornamentos de medio oriente. Danzaba sobre el pene de su novio, marcando un erótico y lento ritmo en cada embestida; Leo se apoyó en sus codos y con una mano acarició los pezones de Guang Hong, apretándolos entre sus dedos, agarrándolos y deslizando los collares de Guang para encerrar sus botoncitos tan levantados y encantadores; el asiático tomó la mano de su pareja y la llevó hasta su cara, para que Leo acariciara su mejilla al mismo tiempo que él gemía agudamente mientras era embestido.

Con solo una mirada comprendieron que querían cambiar de posición, Guang se dio la vuelta manteniéndose sentado en el miembro de Leo, este lo abrazó desde atrás, acariciando su torso desnudo, tocando sus pezones y besándole el cuello; Leo movió sus caderas para penetrar a su ángel, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza con expresión de placer, proyectando sus gemidos al cielo; Guang Hong giró la cabeza en busca de los labios de su amado, los obtuvo rápidamente, probando su boca, saboreándose mutuamente, disfrutando el contacto de sus dulces labios; hacer el amor era un hermoso ritual que los conectaba, aprovechaban cada momento para hacerlo, porque sabían que volverían a separarse en algún momento, no podían dejar de amarse mientras estaban uno al lado del otro. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y profundas, Guang estaba gimiendo sin parar, por su boca caía un hilo de saliva, Leo lo lamió, al igual que lamió sus labios para después meter suavemente su lengua al interior de la boca de su pareja, que no podía dejar de soltar alaridos de placer; masturbó a Guang Hong con una mano, con la otra mantenía la quijada de su amante en dirección a sus labios, para seguir lamiéndolo con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis; la piel de Guang se erizó ante la oleada de sensaciones que pronosticaban su orgasmo, entre gemidos le avisó a Leo que estaba a punto de correrse, y su novio aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas para correrse dentro de Guang Hong, era una costumbre de ambos el cerrar sus noches de ese modo, con Leo eyaculando dentro de su angelito, llenándolo hasta la última gota; ambos se vinieron, Leo besando el cuello de Guang, y este último soltando un último e intenso gemido.

Otabek estaba en su cuarto de Capadocia, tendido boca arriba en su cama, pensando sin parar en lo que debía hacer, debía decidir entre guardarle el secreto a sus amigos, y llamar a Yuri para decirle todo lo que sabía; realmente creía que lo que sentía por Yuri Plisetsky era amor, eso era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento por alguien más, pero si le decía la verdad a Yurio, condenaría a Guang Hong y la vida de Leo correría peligro; por otro lado no sabía determinar si sentía afecto o no por Guang, él le ocultó su verdadera identidad, le ocultó muchas cosas, y ni siquiera pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos, una parte de él decía que eso no era suficiente como para preocuparse por su vida; pero Guang Hong fue una persona muy agradable, tenía motivos para ocultarse, para odiar a Yuri y querer atacarlo. El kazajo no dejaba de debatir en su mente, era realmente difícil decidir entre su amor imperfecto, y su buen amigo; se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, su mente estaba en blanco en esos momentos, estaba cansado de esa lucha interna que lo desesperaba; luego de estar inmóvil unos minutos, tomó su teléfono para marcar el número de Yurio, en su mente resonaban las palabras “apuesta todo por amor”.

-¿Hola? – dijo Yuri del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Yura… - Otabek habló en voz baja, nervioso, como si sintiera en el fondo que estaba a punto de hacer algo muy malo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó el rubio con un tono amable e inusualmente feliz, Beka tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo… - las palabras no podían salir, estaba por traicionar a dos amigos, miles de cuestionamientos invadían su mente de un momento a otro – la verdad yo…

-Bueno después me dices, pronto estaré en un lugar sin señal y no podremos hablar por la estática – le dijo Yurio, aun hablando enérgico.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estoy viajando a Capadocia, Josef ya habló con esos idiotas y se les salió decirle donde se están quedando a dormir – Otabek se quedó sin aire, un sudor frio recorría su sien – así que llegaré allí en la mañana, debo actuar rápido porque el imbécil de JJ y su esposa también llegarán casi pisándome los talones.

-Ya veo…

-Así que no te muevas de ahí, quiero llegar hasta allá sin llamar mucho la atención, necesitaré un aventón de tu parte – de repente Beka empezaba a sentir miedo, aun después de que el destino le evitó delatar a sus amigos, de cualquier forma terminaría por llevar el peligro a metros de ellos.

-Pero…

-¿Pero? – Hubo un largo silencio - ¿Otabek?

-No es nada… aquí te espero…

Cuando Yuri llegó a Capadocia y se encontró con Otabek, organizó a sus hombres, diciéndole que ante el primer llamado de su parte, usaran helicópteros de asalto para rescatarlo, cosa que le revolvió el estómago al kazajo, por su mente cruzaban imágenes horribles de lo que podría pasar con Leo, luego la imagen de Guang siendo asesinado terminaba por hacerlo temblar. El ruso se subió a la motocicleta de Beka, indicándole el camino que debía seguir en ese rocoso sitio, aunque él en realidad sabía muy bien cómo llegar hasta ese apartado lugar donde se encontraba la carpa de los Leroy y Guang Hong; detuvo su motocicleta al lado de unas grandes formaciones de rocas, estaba a una distancia prudente para esconder su moto y no ser oído por la pareja que ocupaba la carpa; Yurio bajó de la motocicleta de Otabek, llevaba una ametralladora en la espalda y su celular en el bolsillo, le dijo a Beka que si no aparecía en 30 minutos, que él mismo llamara a sus hombres; el kazajo miró con preocupación cómo Yuri se alejaba en dirección a la carpa, tardaría unos minutos en caminar, y el amanecer estaba cerca, de seguro JJ e Isabella llegarían pronto, estaba asustado tanto por la vida de Leo como por la de Yurio.

El ruso llegó hasta la carpa, metiéndose entre las cortinas y preparando su arma para acribillar a Guang en cuanto lo viera, revisó el cuarto de los Leroy y chasqueó la lengua cuando no encontró a nadie, solo quedaba un cuarto por revisar. Guang Hong abrió suavemente los ojos, se había quedado dormido de costado, con su oreja apoyada en el desnudo pectoral de Leo, escuchando su corazón; el asiático miró con ternura a su amado, besándole el pecho sonriendo, quiso jugar un poco con su dormido amor, acomodándole la burka, acariciando su estómago, besándole el cuello y colocándole los anteojos de sol en los ojos, ninguna de estas acciones logró despertarlo de su profundo sueño; Guang gateó hasta quedar delante del gran espejo que usaba como tocador, Leo se dio la vuelta dormido, quedando de costado dándole la espalda a la entrada del cuarto. Yuri apareció lentamente entre las cortinas, apuntando sin hacer ruido, su idea era dispararle a Guang Hong, pero al verlo delante del espejo quedó completamente inmóvil.

Lo que vio Yurio fue una de las figuras más sensuales que había visto su la vida, Guang arrodillado frente al espejo, repleto de bellas joyas en su semi desnudo cuerpo, apenas cubierto por una falda sin nada abajo, que exponía perfectamente sus piernas y sus caderas; la piel tersa y pálida, el gran tatuaje de su perfecta espalda, sus piernas y caderas atrayentes, e incluso la cicatriz de su pecho eran como ver un espejismo. Yuri se mordió el labio, observando detenidamente todo el cuerpo de Guang Hong, que había decidido quitarse lentamente la falda deslizándola por sus piernas; lo único que estaba usando el asiático eran las joyas; sus glúteos y su miembro expuestos casi logran que Yurio perdiera la compostura; Guang se observaba en el espejo, deslizando los collares por sus pectorales, tocando su cuerpo y mirando su apariencia, tenía su lado vanidoso al modelar las joyas de Bella, y eso solo logró que la erección de Plisetsky se notara incluso más, Guang Hong tocaba su cuerpo sonriendo frente al espejo, lo único que logró borrar su sonrisa fue acariciar la cicatriz que Emil había dejado en él.

Yuri Plisetsky no pudo evitar fantasear que Guang volteaba a verlo, mirándolo sensualmente, gateando y contoneando las caderas y su culito desnudo; en esa fantasía el ruso se sentó viéndolo acercarse, retiró su pene de los pantalones y se apoyó en sus palmas, esperando  a que el asiático llegara hasta su miembro; Guang Hong lo tomò con una mano para masturbarlo, Yurio podía imaginar el contacto frio de la pulsera arnés en su pene, era excitante ese contraste de temperaturas, porque su pene estaba en llamas; el asiático acercó su lengua a la boca del ruso, este la lamió, juguetearon con sus lenguas hasta que sus bocas se juntaron en un sucio y pecaminoso beso que casi deja sin aire a Guang, un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo sus fogosos labios. Guang se dio la vuelta, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Yuri y bajando sus preciosas nalgas hasta encajar el duro miembro del ruso en su ano; Yurio se deleitaba con esa posición, podía ver perfectamente como su pene follaba ese culo que lo volvía loco, se dio la libertad de agarrar sus nalgas, acariciar con sus dedos el agujerito que estaba penetrando, y darle nalgadas a Guang Hong hasta hacerlo gritar y dejar marcas rojas en él; Guang movía las caderas mirando hacia atrás al ruso, tragándoselo a su suave ritmo mientras gemía y gritaba con cada nalgada, hablándole sucio y diciéndole que era su puta. El rubio tomó a Guang Hong y lo colocó otra vez frente al espejo, penetrándolo con brutalidad, metiéndole los dedos en la boca, y mordiendo su cuello y su oreja, diciéndole que observara como su verga saltaba sin parar cuando lo embestía, que gozara de la vista porque sería lo último que vería en su despreciable vida; lo estrelló violentamente contra el suelo, pellizcándole y manoseando con sus garras uno de sus pezones, mientras se masturbaba salvajemente, hasta llenarle la cara de semen, agitando su miembro para salpicarlo.

 Plisetsky salió de esa fantasía, comenzando a cuestionarse si debía matar a Guang justo en ese momento, por su mente imaginó las diferentes posibilidades que tenía para raptarlo y violarlo hasta quedar satisfecho, para luego cortarle la cabeza y llevarla hasta Rusia, compartiendo el crédito con Georgi; se mordía un dedo, muy concentrado en su imaginación y su nuevo plan de tomar por la fuerza a Guang, no se dio cuenta que este lo miraba de reojo, tomando disimuladamente una pistola que estaba entre algunas maletas y ropa; Yurio reaccionó justo a tiempo cuando Guang Hong le apuntó, Guang estaba en una clara desventaja por la rapidez de la ametralladora, pero se veía muy confiado; se colocó la falda con tranquilidad sin dejar de apuntar, Yuri le echaba miradas lujuriosas y le sonreía con hipocresía, sentía que ya había ganado, una pistola no era nada contra su arma, pero comenzó a dudar al ver tan tranquilo a Guang Hong; miró hacia el lado, un segundo pistolero le apuntaba, alguien disfrazado que no lograba identificar, era el amante de Guang con el que había estado teniendo sexo antes de que Yurio llegara; movía su ametralladora hacia ambos lados, retrocediendo lentamente sin quitar la vista de esos dos, todo estaba realmente tenso, podrían morir todos al mismo tiempo.

Otabek observó con un intenso temor como el jeep de los Leroy se estacionaba frente a la carpa, no tuvo más remedio que darle la señal a los hombres de Yuri para que volaran hasta allá; el ruso retrocedía sin despegar sus ojos de Leo y Guang Hong, los miraba enrabiado, sobre todo a Leo, envidiándolo por haber hecho el amor con Guang usando esas provocativas prendas; cuando al fin salió por la entrada de la carpa, el vehículo de los Leroy apareció, haciendo que Yurio mirara al cielo con fastidio, no necesitó voltearse para saber que estaba en una terrible desventaja. Soltó su ametralladora y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, JJ e Isabella salieron del auto con sus armas, Yuri retrocedía con las manos en la cabeza, esperando que pronto llegaran a rescatarlo; Leroy miró a Guang Hong y a Leo y comenzó a hacer bromas pícaras por sus sugerentes atuendos, Bella comentó risueña que Guang no le había pedido permiso para usar su ropa y sus joyas,  la pareja se sonrojó al oírlos decir esas cosas, el más avergonzado era Guang Hong, porque su atuendo femenino y sensual no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Luego de reírse un rato de la pareja, JJ se concentró en molestar a Yurio, disparándole a los pies para verlo dar saltitos intentando esquivar las balas, el ruso maldecía y lo insultaba sin parar; Leo sonrió al ver a Yuri tan acorralado, dejó que los demás siguieran apuntándole, y se le acercó calmadamente al adolescente ruso, este lo miró con desprecio, todavía envidioso por no haber estado en su lugar para tener sexo con Guang; sin previo aviso, Leo agarró los largos cabellos de Yurio y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, luego le dio otros más en la boca del estómago, desquitándose con la persona que había hecho sufrir a Guang Hong, golpeándolo sin parar, como queriendo matarlo con sus propias manos.

El kazajo observaba todo con nerviosismo, Yuri iba a ser asesinado a golpes por Leo, las dudas ya no tuvieron espacio en él, no permitiría que Leo matara a Yurio, prefería perder su amistad que perder a la persona que amaba; tomó su escopeta, preparado para correr a salvar a Yuri, pero algo lo interrumpió: el sonido de 3 helicópteros sobrevolando esa zona de Capadocia le evitó nuevamente tener que decidir entre unos amigos y Yurio, pero la culpa volvía a apoderarse de él, los había condenado tanto a Leo como a Guang. JJ, Isabella, Leo y Guang Hong palidecieron al ver acercarse a los helicópteros de asalto, Yuri se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, la única que reaccionó fue la señora Leroy, que les gritó con todas sus fuerzas a sus amigos que corrieran manteniéndose cerca de Plisetsky; era la mejor estrategia, mantenerse muy cerca de Yurio significaba que no abrirían fuego porque también podrían lastimarlo a él; pero mientras corrían, JJ se dejó llevar por el pánico, agarrando del brazo a su esposa y obligándola a esconderse junto a él bajo su jeep; al instante los helicópteros comenzaron a disparar contra el vehículo, perforándolo, algunas balas lograron atravesar completamente el jeep, hiriendo una pierna de Leroy, que usaba su propio cuerpo para cubrir el de su mujer; dio un grito de dolor cuando la bala rajó su pantorrilla, Bella estaba a punto de llorar pensando que su marido podría morir protegiéndola.  

Guang y Leo continuaron pisándole los talones a Yuri para evitar que les dispararan, todo empeoró para ellos cuando uno de los helicópteros lanzó una escalera de cuerdas, a la cual el ruso se aferró hasta estar lo suficientemente elevado para trepar con confianza; la pareja corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta una enorme formación de rocas, escondiéndose entre ellas para evitar recibir balas, Leo cubría a Guang Hong con su cuerpo y se cubría la cabeza, nunca habían estado en tanta desventaja, estaban aterrados, se abrazaban esperando morir juntos. Yurio trepó hasta estar dentro del helicóptero, una persona con un casco y anteojos oscuros lo ayudó a trepar, y el rubio abrió completamente los ojos al reconocerlo, sabía que la presencia de esos dos no era nada buena, porque Georgi no todo el tiempo los utilizaba.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda hacen ustedes acá?! – les gritó a los dos personajes del helicóptero, estaba enfurecido, colérico, impotente, con la sangre hirviendo por lo que significaban esas dos presencias.

-No es como si tuviéramos ganas de ver tu cara, pero son ordenes de Georgi – dijo quien lo ayudó a subir.

-¡¿Por qué ese idiota está haciendo esto?! – Yuri estaba cada vez más desesperado, su estúpido hermano estaba frustrando sus planes, y su más valiosa oportunidad para recuperar lo que sus padres les arrebataron.

-Ya no seas dramático jefecito – le dijo el que piloteaba, con un tono risueño y burlón – Yuuto, dale dulces o algo para que se calme este niño.

-La coca funciona mejor en él – respondió el mencionado, no se veía tan alegre como su compañero.

-Como sea, dale una revista porno, o quizás deba hablar con la puta de Minami san para relajar esa carita de gato enojado – dijo el piloto para luego soltar una risa.

-Hikaru ¿Podrías darles la señal ya? Puede que Guang Hong ya esté muerto gracias a esta estúpida charla – le reclamó Yuuto a su amigo.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo – Hikaru tomó el radio que utilizaban para comunicarse todos los pilotos de la bratva Feltsman – a todas las unidades, ya rescatamos al señor Yuratchka, tenemos una orden de retirada por parte del señor Georgi, cambio y fuera.

-Debes sonar más convincente, tonto – dijo Yuuto  frunciendo el ceño; Hikaru volvió a hablarles a los demás pilotos.

-Retirada, repito, retirada – reiteró Hikaru, logrando que los helicópteros dieran la vuelta; observó a Guang, que miraba al cielo, desconcertado por la decisión que tomaron los pilotos de retirarse, eso le dio muy mala espina; Hikaru sonrió al verlo así de perplejo – que bueno es verte de nuevo, Hime sama.

Luego de susurrar esas palabras, sobrevoló los cielos alejándose del lugar junto con el resto de los subordinados de los Feltsman, Yuri aún se quejaba por los caprichos de Georgi, estaba furibundo por su estúpida decisión, no lograba comprender porque quería que Guang Hong viviera, probablemente era para seguir divirtiéndose a su costa, pero le parecía demasiado irracional de cualquier forma. Guang observaba el cielo, viendo a los helicópteros marcharse, estaba realmente serio, sabía que esa retirada no era normal, solo pudo encontrar una explicación para eso: Georgi; él ya sabía que estaba vivo, sabía donde encontrarlo, y lo había dejado vivir por el simple hecho de querer arruinar aún más su vida, para divertirse con él, para usarlo y maltratarlo, y ahora que Georgi ya sabía casi todo lo que quería ocultarle, volvía a sentir un enorme peso que lo atormentaba, él jamás lo dejaría en paz. Leo lo llamó para ir a comprobar cómo se encontraban los Leroy; corrieron de vuelta a la carpa, y vieron a Isabella arrastrando a JJ, llorando y pidiéndole que resistiera; su estado era preocupante, las balas de los helicópteros habían creado unos grandes y profundos cortes en la pantorrilla de JJ, su brazo y el costado de su estómago, sangraba sin parar con esas enormes heridas.

-Por favor mi cielo… aguanta, te llevaré con un médico en el jeep de Leo… por favor no te mueras… - las lágrimas de Bella brotaban sin parar, Leroy acarició gentilmente su rostro usando el brazo que no estaba herido.

-Tranquila mi reina… he salido de situaciones peores, tú lo sabes muy bien… - se escuchaba débil, Guang Hong lo miraba cubriéndose la boca con preocupación, y Leo se arrodilló a su lado para sostener su cabeza en su regazo.

-Espérame y no te mueras, voy a buscar las llaves del vehículo – Isabella se fue corriendo a la carpa con desesperación, debía ser rápida para socorrer a su esposo; Leo rasgó parte del disfraz de jeque de Leroy, para crear tiras de tela con las cuales parar el sangrado.

-Eso puede coagularme la sangre…

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? Te estas muriendo maldición, y no puedo dejar que te desangres – le dijo Leo en una mezcla de rabia y preocupación.

-Y tu chino, corre adentro a ponerte algo más decente… - dijo JJ débilmente y sonriendo, Leo apretaba al máximo sus heridas con las telas, en busca de detener la hemorragia de sus extremidades, rompió una tela más larga para apretar la cintura de Leroy, su herida en el costado sería más complicada de controlar. Guang estuvo a punto de ir a cambiarse de ropa, pero la señora Leroy apareció corriendo, con una chaqueta de aviador para él, una botella de vino y las llaves del jeep que Leo estacionaba en la parte trasera de la carpa.

Leo cargó a JJ y fueron corriendo a la parte trasera para encender el vehículo, el conductor sería Leo, mientras Bella y Guang Hong atenderían a Leroy en la parte trasera; encendieron el motor y se fueron a máxima velocidad para llegar lo antes posible al hospital más cercano; Isabella apretaba los vendajes de JJ y le daba de beber vino porque creía firmemente que lo ayudaría en su producción de sangre; Guang miraba hacia todos lados sin saber en qué ayudar, estaba muy afligido pensando que perderían a Leroy, todos estaban concentrados en un único objetivo, pero él estaba ahí, titubeando impotente sin poder hacer nada. Algo lo hizo enfocar la vista hacia la ventana, fue solo una fracción de segundo por la velocidad, fue quizás un presentimiento, una simple corazonada, pero decidió ver por la ventana y fijarse en un detalle que los demás ignoraban; en esa fracción de segundo, distinguió a Otabek y a su motocicleta, apegados a una roca, intentando pasar inadvertidos; pero Guang Hong lo vio tratando de ocultarse, porque evidentemente su razón de estar ahí no era algo bueno para ellos; empezó a atar cabos en su mente, todo cobraba sentido, y lo decepcionaba, tanto que estuvo al borde de las lágrimas al descubrir esa traición. Luego de dejar a JJ en un humilde pero competente hospital, todos se quedaron esperando por horas para saber acerca de su estado, que afortunadamente pudo ser controlado a tiempo; anocheció, Guang salió a la parte delantera del hospital, la gente lo miraba muy extrañada y prejuiciosa, por su falda tan sugerente y algunas joyas que aun llevaba; caminaba con los brazos cruzados por el frio nocturno, la chaqueta lo ayudaba un poco a entrar en calor; transitaba pensativo, preocupado y melancólico, luego sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Beka; el kazajo miró el nombre del contacto que lo llamaba, suspiró arrepentido y angustiado, dudó por un largo rato si debía contestarle o no, pero decidió enfrentarlo.

-Hola Shun…

-¿Cuánto quieres? – dijo Guang de forma seca y cortante.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto quieres por el secreto de mi relación con Leo? – respondió de forma muy seria, estaba muy decepcionado y dolido.

-Yo no los delataré…

-Mentiroso ¿Cuánto quieres? Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea, nadie debe enterarse que Leo es mi novio, es un gran riesgo para él, es por esa razón que lo hemos mantenido oculto por tanto tiempo – Otabek miraba el piso de su cuarto, arrepentido y con una gran tristeza, era imposible que volvieran a creer en él.

-Yo nunca delataría a Leo…

-Pero a mi si – la voz de Guang Hong sonó firme, como si creyera con todas sus fuerzas que lo que afirmaba era la verdad; el kazajo sintió que la culpa se apoderaba de él, porque efectivamente había menospreciado la vida de Guang, había negado que sentía aprecio por él.

-Tienes razón… me importas menos… pero… - las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca, era imposible no sentir que todo era inútil, Guang Hong no le creería, no lo escucharía, no confiaría en él nunca más; quizás se habían conocido en poco tiempo, pero Beka de verdad sentía que estaba perdiendo algo importante, y las palabras no podían salir, unas palabras tan simples como: “pero aun así eres importante para mí”.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré a cambio de que no delates nunca a Leo – Guang se tragó las ganas de llorar de decepción, lo importante era seguir negociando, no centrarse en lo insignificante que era para Otabek; cuando el kazajo escuchó las palabras “pídeme lo que quieras” recordó lo suave que se sentía la piel de Guang Hong, lo lindos que eran sus pezones, lo bien formados que eran sus glúteos; quiso molerse la cara a golpes por pensar en eso.

-No quiero nada, yo no los delataré, por favor, escucha mis razones para hacer lo que hice, es lo último que te pido… - Guang lo escuchaba, dudando si debía hacer caso a esa petición, estaba muy triste por lo que hizo y dijo Beka; los recuerdos de Minami negándose a escuchar sus explicaciones  lo hicieron sentarse en un escalón, exhibiendo sus bellas piernas con esa falda que parecía una especie de taparrabos; escucharía a Otabek dandole la oportunidad que él no tuvo.

-Está bien… Explícate…

-Estoy enamorado de Yuri Plisetsky… - Guang Hong abrió los ojos, no sabía si debía sentir rabia o asco por esa revelación – él es la persona que amo, por eso fue muy difícil decidir, estuve debatiéndome si debía decirle a Yura sobre tu paradero… - una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Beka sin que se diera cuenta – y no te mentiré… estuve a punto de llamarlo para decirle en donde te encontrabas… - los ojos del asiático volvieron a llenarse de decepción y dolor – pero no fui yo quien dio esa información, fue Josef Karpisek, el jefe de los Leroy, el cooperó con Yuri todo este tiempo… Pero aun así, yo llevé a Yuri hasta tu hogar, aun sabiendo lo que le hicieron a tu mamá, aun sabiendo que la pasaste mal, aun sabiendo que Yuri te…

-Suficiente –  dijo Guang, su tono sonaba sombrío y apagado, cada palabra era una decepción total.

-Guang… - sin percatarse, el rostro de Otabek comenzó a repletarse de lágrimas.

-Comprendo todo, no tengo ningún problema con que mi vida no valga nada para ti, solo te pido que no involucres a Leo, de cualquier forma quiero depositar dinero en tu cuenta bancaria, por las dudas – el asiático reprimía sus ganas de llorar, manteniéndose frio, como si no le importara Beka; hubo un largo silencio por parte de este, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus suaves sollozos.

-No quiero dinero… por favor, no le digas a Leo lo que hice…

-No le diré nada, tu solo debes darme el número de tu cuenta bancaria para que realmente me sienta seguro de guardar ese secreto, ambos esconderíamos la verdad sobre el otro de esa forma.

-Guang… escúchame…

-¿Qué necesitas decirme? – el kazajo se quedó callado unos segundos, luego inhaló profundamente para controlar sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento… por todo… tu… tu si fuiste importante para mi… - dijo intentando sonar coherente, pero estaba tan triste que no sabía como hilar una mejor explicación.

-No creo eso ultimo… pero te perdono… ya bastante rencor tengo contra otras personas, tener rencor contra alguien más sería demasiado para mi… - ambos se tragaron su llanto, ya no tenía sentido seguir lamentándose.

-Quizás en otro contexto tu y yo hubiéramos sido amigos cercanos… quizás en otro mundo, tu y yo… - se quedó callado, volviendo a tomar aire – yo sé que volveremos a hablar algún día… sé que volveremos a vernos… - hubo un gran silencio por parte de ambos, Guang Hong recuperó las fuerzas para decirle una última cosa a Otabek.

-Dame el número de tu cuenta bancaria.

Los días transcurrieron en Capadocia, Isabella se quedaba día y noche con JJ en el hospital, ya conscientes de la traición de su jefe y sin un trabajo estable por el momento; Leo y Guang ocupaban la carpa, seguían con su afán de disfrutar su tiempo juntos, pero las cosas se sentían distintas luego del ataque de los helicópteros; Guang Hong pensaba que ya había sido atrapado por Georgi, que su tiempo de paz estaba contado y que nada podía hacer al respecto, más que enfrentar cara a cara a ese demonio; Leo sabía que algo andaba mal con Guang, pero prefería compensarlo con amor en vez de hablar del problema, porque de seguro Guang Hong volvería a hablarle de venganza. Luego de ver a Leroy malherido, la preocupación por la vida de Leo y sus amigos tomó mucha más fuerza para Guang, sentía que moría con tan solo pensar en perderlo a él y a sus cercanos; tomó una decisión, una de la cual no debía arrepentirse, porque no expondría más a las personas que amaba. En uno de sus viajes al hospital donde se encontraba internado JJ, la pareja se quedó dormida por la tarde en uno de los pasillos, Guang Hong despertó primero, se levantó y se fue, dejando una nota sobre las piernas de Leo, que decía: “No me sigas. Te amo”. Guang consiguió que unos turistas lo llevaran hasta Estambul, ahí retiró dinero del banco y compró inmediatamente un pasaje de avión directo a Rusia, no se molestó en ocultarse con un disfraz y usar un nombre falso, porque no le importaba caer directo en las fauces de la bestia, porque su corazón le indicaba que enfrentarlo de frente era la decisión correcta; mientras Guang Hong caminaba hasta su avión, una persona calva le seguía los pasos a una prudente distancia, esa misma persona sacó su celular para llamar a alguien.

-Chris, Guang Hong Ji está tomando un vuelo a Rusia – dijo Josef mientras miraba al asiático subir al avión.

-Perfecto, hiciste un buen trabajo Josef, pero si me disculpas, debo hacer otra llamada, muchas gracias por la información.

-De nada, hasta luego Chris.

-Hasta luego – Christophe Giacometti cortó la llamada, inmediatamente después marcó otro número para hacer una llamada a larga distancia – señor Kenjirou, ya tenemos la información que solicitó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicacion de la traicion de Hikaru y Yuuto: Cuando Yuuto “se perdió” en la fiesta de máscaras, en realidad él era el doble de Georgi que distrajo a Leo y a los Leroy, para que así Georgi tuviera la oportunidad de torturar a Guang, mientras Hikaru hacía el teatro de buscar a Yuuto por una supuesta adicción, y así mantener ocupado a Minami para que nadie lograra ayudar a Guang Hong. En el capítulo 17, cuando Seung Gil ataca a Minami, a Hikaru y a Yuuto, Georgi moviliza a sus hombres para llevarlos a un hospital, supuestamente para no hacer un escándalo, pero la verdadera razón era porque no quería perder a sus dos más fieles subordinados. Y en el capítulo 19, Georgi llama por teléfono a alguien para que vigile que Yurio no mate a Guang, esa persona era Yuuto; Hikaru y Yuuto mencionan durante su vídeo-llamada con Minami que están en un aeropuerto de Hokkaido, pero en realidad estaban en un aeropuerto ruso para llegar al otro día a Tokyo, y el hombre de la máscara kabuki que rescata a Yuuri, Yurio, Victor, Pichit y Minami era en realidad Hikaru disfrazado.


	24. Capítulo 23: Hematofilia

Las calles de Rusia le parecían mucho más frías a Guang Hong, el invierno ya podía sentirse, y sus ropas no estaban adecuadas para la época, viajó desde Turquía con lo que llevaba puesto, por lo que apenas vestía una delgada chaqueta; frotaba sus manos mientras transitaba por los barrios bajos buscando un hotel barato para hospedarse, consideró que debió planear mejor las cosas, pero el haber preparado sus maletas definitivamente hubiera captado la atención de Leo. Comenzaba a extrañarlo otra vez, ya estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que no podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo, pero aun así, la nostalgia golpeaba su pecho y deseaba volver a reunirse con su novio. Se detuvo por un momento, en completo silencio, agudizando sus sentidos, no había escuchado ni visto nada, pero presentía que alguien estaba cerca de él; volvió a caminar tranquilamente, y un hombre se asomó desde su escondite en una calle aledaña para comprobar que el chiquillo seguía su camino normal; no pudo ver a Guang por ninguna parte, estaba confundido, perdió de vista al joven tan fácilmente que de inmediato se puso alerta; tomó su pistola y sigilosamente avanzó pegándose a las paredes en busca de Guang Hong; se asomó por una esquina, no se veía un alma, lo que le parecía aún más extraño; antes de darse cuenta, una fuerte patada en el centro de su espalda lo hizo tambalear, sus manos se abrieron dejando caer su arma, pero no cayó al suelo, su ágil agresor estaba rodeando su cuello con un brazo, con su otra mano atrás de su cabeza, el hombre solo pudo levantar los brazos, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

-¿Eres de la bratva? – preguntó Guang sin soltar el cuello del hombre, a quien mantenía semi arrodillado para que quedara a su altura.

-No… - respondió esa persona, quería sonar tranquilo, aunque su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho por el miedo, un movimiento en falso y ese chico le rompería el cuello, estaba enterado de lo que podía llegar a hacer.

-¿Te envió Giacometti? – El hombre guardó silencio, su templanza se desvaneció cuando empezó a temblar, no quería delatar a su jefe, pero su vida estaba en riesgo, y Guang Hong no temblaba ni dudaba a diferencia de él, se notaba que tenía la absoluta ventaja en esa situación.

-Si… - Guang se acercó al oído del hombre, este apretó los ojos, dominando como podía su pánico.

-Dile a Chris que no le conviene meterse conmigo, pude con los Crispino ¿Por qué no podría con él?

-Eso es lo que temo… - con un pie, Guang Hong llevó hacia él la pistola tirada en el suelo, la recogió y le apuntó en la cabeza a ese tipo.

-No me sigas más, y dale mi mensaje a ese idiota ¿Entendido? – el hombre asintió y se fue retrocediendo, hasta perderse corriendo en la distancia; al verlo desaparecer, Guang retomó su caminata, buscando hospedaje.

*****

En Japón el otoño estaba por terminar al igual que en Rusia, la gelidez no era la misma, pero aun así, aquel japonés de cabello extraño se puso una chaqueta abrigadora, mientras guardaba otras prendas para el frio en una maleta, empacando también sus armas y el correspondiente dinero para que no lo molestaran al tratar de subir con ellas a un avión. Cerró su bolso y dejó una nota para Yuuri Katsuki, que pronto volvería en compañía de Víctor luego de uno de sus viajes de trabajo, explicándole donde estaría y porque decidió irse. Con un rostro que no demostraba ninguna emoción, ni enrabiado ni esperanzado, tomó su maleta y se encaminó a la puerta, cerrándola con llave antes de partir al aeropuerto, al mismo tiempo que Guang Hong en Rusia abría la puerta con las llaves de su cuarto; era uno pequeño, tenía un sillón desgastado de color marrón, paredes descascaradas y estaba casi vacío, sin ninguna televisión ni electrodomésticos, Guang registró el lugar, su cama tenía un delgado e incómodo colchón, de cualquier forma se dejó caer para descansar; al mirar hacia todos lados en esa vacía y fea habitación, sintió nostalgia, esa fuerte angustia en su pecho que lo atacaba cuando estaba en completa soledad, cada crimen y experiencia horrible se sentía como un peso que oprimía su pequeño pecho, después de probar la felicidad de dormir en los brazos de su amado, ahora volvía a estar solo, no podía arrepentirse de ello, pero no se engañaría a sí mismo, dolía no sentir los besos y caricias de Leo en su piel tan suave y a la vez tan marcada.

Tomó su celular y lo encendió luego de todo el viaje, tenía 40 mensajes y al menos unas 35 llamadas perdidas, todas de Leo, aunque había algunas de Isabella, incluso algunas de Phichit cuando se enteró de que había escapado; las miró nervioso, se debatió por un momento si debía devolverle esas llamadas, recibiría un gran regaño, pero su pareja debía enterarse de que estaba bien, por lo que marcó el número de Leo.

-¡!Guang Hong!! ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda pretendes yéndote de ese modo?! – fue lo primero que gritó Leo del otro lado del teléfono, ahogando el “Hola amor…” que Guang quería decirle.

-Yo…

-¡Olvídalo! ¡¿Sabes que tan preocupado estaba?! ¡Creí que te habían atrapado, que te habían hecho daño! ¡Y es que justo se te ocurrió meterte directo en el territorio de los Feltsman! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! – Guang Hong comenzaba a sentirse deprimido y asustado por los gritos de Leo, pero comprendía que estaba enojado y preocupado.

-Es lo mejor que podía hacer…

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lo mejor que podías hacer era quedarte conmigo! – La voz de Leo estuvo a punto de quebrarse - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

-Es lo mejor… él ya sabe que estoy vivo, es cuestión de tiempo para que venga por ti, quedarme con ustedes seria exponerlos demasiado…

-A estas alturas me importa en lo más mínimo que sepa que estoy de tu lado, él no me intimida – Guang cerró los ojos, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión – no hagas las cosas solo… te matarán…

-No me importa mi vida, mientras tú, JJ, Isabella y Phichit estén bien, prefiero arriesgarme por mi cuenta – escuchó un ruido del otro lado del teléfono, Leo había golpeado la mesa con rabia.

-¡Que estupideces dices! ¡Lo único que conseguirás estando solo es morir más rápido! ¡Piensa bien maldición! – los labios de Guang Hong temblaron, quería llorar, pero debía convencer a Leo de que esa era la mejor opción.

-Georgi es peligroso… no quiero que te haga daño… - su voz salió con poco volumen, empezaba a sentirse más pequeño e indefenso con cada palabra de Leo.

-¡Yo soy más peligroso que él! ¡Solo espera y verás, atacaré todo San Petersburgo si alguien te hace daño! ¡Llamaré a todos mis hombres así tenga que armar una guerra contra los Feltsman!

-¡No hagas eso! Por favor… tu familia está relacionada con ellos… también con los Crispino… tu y yo… - Leo no lo dejó continuar, jamás dejaría que Guang le dijera lo que más temía: ”tú y yo no podemos estar juntos…”

-¡Si te hacen algo, adiós a todos esos acuerdos!

-No solo de ti dependen las decisiones… - escuchó otro golpe en la mesa, se encogió, apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar.

-¡De ti tampoco dependen! ¡¿Por qué crees que tienes el derecho de dejarnos al margen?! ¡¿Por qué tomas la decisión de hacer todo solo?! ¡¿Por qué crees que ese idiota nos hará algo?! ¡!¿Por qué le temes tanto?!! – gritó sin medir la agresividad en sus palabras; Leo solo pudo escuchar sollozos después de todo lo que dijo, Guang ya no podía contestarle, lloraba de miedo y orgullo, temía perder a Leo y a sus seres queridos, temía de esa faceta agresiva que estaba mostrando su pareja, y le costaba demasiado reconocer que en el fondo, Georgi le aterraba; Leo se quedó en silencio, arrepentido de haber asustado a su persona más amada, debía hacer algo para arreglarlo - lo siento mi amor… perdón por gritarte tanto, fui un idiota, por favor no llores…

-No quiero perderte… es lo que más temo en el mundo… - Guang Hong lloraba y sollozaba, los ojos de Leo brillaron, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y arrepentimiento, no había nada que le rompiera más el corazón, que escuchar a su angelito llorar.

-Nunca me perderás… no llores mi ángel, nunca te dejaré solo, así que no me alejes de ti ¿Está bien? - Leo sonaba muy dulce, su voz se volvió suave, intentando calmar el corazón de Guang.               

-Pero… - la vocecita triste y afligida de Guang Hong enternecía a Leo.

-Vamos mi bebé, confía en mí, estaré bien, déjame ayudarte en todo lo que pueda ¿Estás de acuerdo, mi cielo? - Leo logró calmar a Guang con su voz, su ángel restregaba sus ojitos con las manos, sonrió suavemente, aunque quería seguir insistiendo, era difícil resistirse a las dulces palabras de su amado.

-¿Me prometes que no te pasará nada malo? - sonaba como un niño pequeño asustado, esa infantil faceta hacía sonreír a Leo.

-Te lo juro, nunca dejaré que me atrapen, debo protegerte, así que ahora mismo dejaré mis deberes para ir contigo.

-No amor, ya te tomaste un tiempo para ir a visitarme, no quiero que tus padres y socios se enfaden porque no estás en tu trabajo - Guang Hong hizo un pequeño puchero, eso tendría mejor poder de convencimiento en Leo.

-Entonces… enviaré a alguien para que te cuide.

-Pero… ¿Y si descubren que trabajan para ti? - Leo dejó salir una pequeña risa ante el tono de preocupación de Guang, lo que provocó otro puchero por parte de este.

-Descuida mi bebé, lo tengo todo cubierto, confía en mi - Leo despegó su celular de su oreja, besando la pantalla y enviándole un beso a Guang Hong, este sonrió y suspiró, se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo con los codos flexionados y el celular encima del colchón.

-Siempre confiaré en ti, mi amor.

-Aunque tú eres todo un celosito, mi hermoso ángel.

-No es cierto - ambos hablaban más relajados y felices, de no ser por la distancia, se hubieran abrazado, iniciando una sesión de caricias y besos.

-Por cierto, conocí a un par de turcas muy agraciadas, me preguntaron la hora aun teniendo sus celulares en la mano - Leo escuchó un pequeño gruñido por parte de Guang, le causó mucha gracia - era broma mi cielo, no te enfades - otro pequeño ruidito le indicó que Guang estaba un poco molesto y berrinchudo - ¿Ves que eres un poquito celoso?

-No es verdad - Guang Hong siguió sonando enfadado, Leo contenía la risa.

-Por cierto mi angelito ¿Puedes enviarme una de esas fotitos tuyas que tanto me gustan?

-Pregúntale a tus amiguitas turcas si quieren hacerlo - al escuchar eso Leo no pudo contener la risa, Guang fruncía el ceño, pero la risa de su novio era muy contagiosa, intentaba reprimir la suya, pero no le fue posible, sin darse cuenta, la graciosa risa de Leo, y su suave y adorable risa se escuchaban al unísono.

-Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, mi ángel celosito - a Leo le hubiera encantado estar frente a Guang Hong para rozar sus narices, y sentir su suave respiración levantándole los poros, imaginar el contacto con su piel lo volvía loco.

-Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, mi cielo… - Guang suspiró, el tono de su voz sonaba mucho más relajado y coqueto.

-Si me tuvieras frente a ti ¿Que me harías en estos momentos? - sus palabras sonrojaron a Guang Hong, no era la primera vez que Leo le hacía esa pregunta por teléfono, empezaba a acostumbrarse a todo lo que esa pregunta conllevaba.

-Mordería suavemente tu cuello, quizás las marcas espanten a tus amiguitas - dijo Guang en broma, Leo rió en voz baja, ya no quería seguir escuchándose gracioso, tenía en mente muchas cosas más divertidas que eso.

-¿Que traes puesto bebé?... - Guang apegó la punta de la nariz en la pantalla de su celular, suspiró sensualmente, erizándole la piel a Leo, esos jueguitos por teléfono y por video-llamada al principio le avergonzaban, pero ya estaba un poco más acostumbrado, y hasta le gustaba la idea de provocarle una erección a su pareja tan solo usando su voz.

-Mi camisa negra, una chaqueta marrón, y pantalones negros, hace mucho frio aquí ¿Me calentarías…? - preguntó con su vocecita sensual, abriendo su chaqueta y algunos botones de su camisa.

-Oh si… te calentaré mi ángel… quiero morder tu hermoso cuello y tus clavículas, te marcaré para que ningún otro idiota te toque… - Guang Hong deslizó sus manos por su cuello y hombros, siguiendo las instrucciones de su amado con suaves caricias.

-Pero mi amor… si tú haces eso, yo tendré que marcar esa partecita de ti que tanto amo… - se lamio los labios, Leo abrió la cremallera de su pantalón para empezar a masturbarse - imagina que muerdo suavemente ese “honguito”, se pondría muy durito ¿Te gusta cuando paso mi lengua hasta tus bolitas?... - Guang se sonrojó como nunca al pronunciar esas palabras, lo abochornaba tener que hablar sucio, aunque usara solo palabras poco fuertes, por esa razón prefería desnudarse frente a una webcam.

-Honguito… jeje…

-No te rías…

-Sí que te falta experiencia en esto mi ángel… deja que te enseñe… voy a voltearte y besar tu bello culito, lo morderé y nalguearé para dejarlo completamente rojo, te follaré hasta desbaratarte en la cama… - esas palabras sonaban mucho más pervertidas que las que Guang Hong podía pronunciar.

-Y-yo haría…

-No tienes que hacer nada… solo gime para mi… enséñame cuanto te gusta mi polla… - a Guang se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, debía empezar a gemir mientras ambos se masturbaban a un ritmo desesperado; se volteó quedando boca arriba, con el celular al lado de su oreja; su respiración y sus suspiros llegaban a oídos de Leo, que emitía ruidos de placer, como si estuviera degustando algo exquisito.

-Ahh… Leo… más… dame más… hazme tuyo… ahh… - gemía con los ojos cerrados, masajeando y jalando su pene, se estremecía escuchando a su pareja, bufando, hablándole sucio, actuando como si estuviera saboreando su cuerpo a la distancia.

-Gime más fuerte, quiero oír como dices mi nombre, en estos momentos te la estaría metiendo como un salvaje…

-Oh… dios… Leo… Leo… no tan fuerte… me correré…

-Oh no, nada de eso, no te correrás hasta hacerme un oral… - el corazón de Guang palpitaba como un loco, sentía vergüenza por estar excitándose solo con la voz de su amado y su propia imaginación, pero era inevitable para él no seguir ese juego, su cuerpo y su voz actuaban por voluntad propia, dejándose llevar por esos instintos que no podían reprimir incluso estando a miles de kilómetros lejos del otro.

-Es tan caliente… ¿Caerá en mi boca? - ambos sabían que sí, pero juguetear como si Guang Hong no tuviera experiencia en la cama lograba una reacción mucho más potente en Leo.

-Compruébalo, trágatela… chúpamela por cada rincón… dame una buena mamada… - lo siguiente que escuchó Leo fueron los sonidos de Guang Hong, saboreando, gimiendo con la boca cerrada, juraba que de verdad tenia aprisionado el miembro de Leo dentro de su boca; volvió mucho más rápidos esos sonidos, Leo casi podía verlo mover su cabeza sin parar entre sus piernas, chupando con maestría como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos - uf… dame un respiro…

-¿Te gusta mi amor?... - los ruidos de placer de Guang sonaban tan realistas, pues se estaba masturbando mientras gemía y actuaba como si el pene de Leo estuviera dentro de su boca.

-Me encanta... ¿Y a ti mi bebé?... ¿Te gusta mi polla? - normalmente durante el sexo normal no se decían esas cosas, Leo se escuchaba muy seguro de sí mismo, pero en el fondo, estaba igual de abochornado que Guang Hong.

-Es deliciosa... – susurró, ambos se masturbaban ejerciendo presión sobre sus miembros, Guang gemía con la boca cerrada, estaba excitado y no podía detener su mano, con la otra empezó a tocarse por detrás, buscando su punto g con un dedo, al encontrarlo no pudo contener su voz - ¡ahh…!

-Con calma mi angelito… usa tus dedos, haré que te corras desde atrás.

-Si mi amor… - Guang soltó su pene y se concentró únicamente en meterse los dedos y acariciar sus pezones con la otra mano, los agarraba, y movía en pequeños círculos sus dedos, tenía los ojos apretados y el rostro rojo y un poco sudoroso; no dejaba de hacer chocar sus dedos contra aquel punto sensible en su interior, sus gemidos eran mucho más intensos, tuvo miedo de que traspasaran esas delgadas paredes.

-Vamos bebé… voy a hacer que te corras… piensa en mí, en cómo me movería en tu interior, piensa en mi cuerpo a centímetros del tuyo, piensa en mi rostro y en cómo te diría esas palabras mágicas… - su novio no contestó más que con un suave y agudo gemido, ya estaba totalmente perdido en el auto placer, Leo quería mantener la concentración de su ángel en su voz – cariño… di las palabras que tanto quiero escuchar… - susurró al teléfono, apretando su propio pene, cerraba los ojos y emitía gemidos más roncos que los de Guang Hong, quien a duras penas pudo captar su petición.

-Te amo… te amo tanto… - pronunció entre gemidos, tocar su próstata estaba haciendo maravillas en su cuerpo, sintió una ola de calor recorriéndolo, contrajo el estómago y contuvo a medias su intenso gemido.

-¿Ya te viniste mi amor? – preguntó Leo, que comenzó a mover con suma rapidez su mano para no quedarse atrás.

-Si… - susurró Guang con un tono algo afligido, Leo no le contestó por varios segundos, estaba empeñado en correrse de una vez; apenas estuvo dejó escapar un bufido - ¿Amor?...

-Lo siento, es que también me vine ¿Te gustó verdad mi ángel? – preguntó, bufando con cansancio.

-Sí, pero me sigue dando un poco de vergüenza…

-Sí, a mí también me da vergüenza, pero es efectivo ¿O no?

-Mañana… quiero que tengamos una video-llamada, es mejor.

-Oh… ¿Te pondrás algo bonito para mí, angelito?

-Pero hace mucho frio aquí… - dijo Guang Hong un poco berrinchudo, Leo cayó en cuenta de algo cuando lo escuchó.

-¡Oh no amor, no empacaste tu ropa de abrigo! Vas a congelarte… - sonaba muy preocupado, Guang rió suavemente.

-Tampoco empaqué mis armas…

-¿Y cómo querías enfrentarte a Georgi? – Leo volvió a sonar algo enfadado.

-Sé como ingeniármelas – respondió con seguridad, a Leo no le hizo gracia – no te enojes conmigo mi cielo ¿No estás enojadito verdad? – Leo titubeó ante la vocecita adorable y sexy de Guang Hong – no te enfades cariño ¿Te he dicho que te amo mucho? – Leo tocó su pecho y suspiró lleno de ternura.

-Eres mi debilidad angelito… - dijo, rendido por las palabras dulces de su novio – pero enviaré a alguien con tus cosas, no quiero que pases frio o que estés desprotegido, no hagas nada hasta que la ayuda llegue ¿Está bien?

-Lo prometo, estaré quietecito aquí.

-Ese es mi ángel…

*****

Transcurrieron dos noches, pasarlas en los barrios bajos era una tortura, las estructuras apenas podían proteger del frio a sus habitantes, que preferían estar resguardados en sus casas; por esta razón, por las calles no caminaba una sola alma a excepción de los jóvenes que deseaban drogarse en algún edificio abandonado o estacionamiento. Los de dicho grupo de jóvenes estaban arrinconados, notoriamente asustados por lo que habían escuchado en ese abandonado lugar, algo que había hecho eco y que los obligó a salir corriendo de ahí, justo cuando Yuuto entraba en ese lugar, caminando con una expresión entre la indiferencia y la preocupación.

Llegó al lugar al cual quería llegar, la sangre fresca esparcida en el suelo emitía un olor fuerte y desagradable que llenaba sus fosas nasales, aunque no parecía importarle; los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un humano, tal vez un enemigo de Georgi, tal vez solo un indigente, estaban repartidos por todos lados; probablemente los gritos de ese alguien fueron los que espantaron a ese grupo de drogadictos. Yuuto observaba detenido a Hikaru, aun despedazando un trozo de ser humano conformado por la cabeza, la columna vertebral, y algo de carne que aún quedaba; el muchacho tenía agarrado al cadáver de la quijada, manteniéndolo elevado para bañarse con la sangre y restos que no dejaban de desprenderse, una suave risa se escuchaba gracias a los ecos del lugar.

Yuuto suspiró, Hikaru lo miró y soltó a su víctima, abrió los brazos, invitando a su amigo a abrazarlo con una expresión llena de éxtasis; Yuuto sabía muy bien que hacer cada vez que su amigo lo invitaba de esa forma; abrió su chaqueta y su camisa, dejándolas caer por sus brazos, el frio levantó sus poros. Dejó caer también sus pantalones, tenía la piel de gallina por el helado clima, pero no le importaba, dentro de poco se calentaría; llegó a los brazos de Hikaru que se había desnudado al igual que él, agachó la mirada con resignación mientras se dejaba envolver por unos brazos rojos, mientras se dejaba besar por una boca con sabor a hierro, mientras él mismo se manchaba de la barbarie.

Hikaru lo tomó en sus brazos y lo depositó en el charco de sangre y pequeños restos humanos, Yuuto tomó aire, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a tener sexo entre un olor tan repulsivo; cerró los ojos con pesadumbre a la par que su amigo lamía las manchas que había embarrado en el cuerpo de Yuuto. Suspiró cuando sus piernas fueron abiertas, Hikaru reía y le mostraba una sonrisa con los dientes manchados de sangre; su miembro estaba completamente erecto, el de Yuuto flácido, cosa que no parecía importarle a su amigo, estaba tan excitado que necesitaba meterla de una vez dentro de Yuuto.

En ese estado era difícil que Hikaru se controlara, estaba poseído por su apetito sexual provocado por la sangre, así que Yuuto solo apretó los puños mientras se dejaba penetrar sin ningún tipo de lubricación. Verlo mover sus caderas de forma tan frenética, con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, le sacó una sonrisa a Yuuto, que contrastaba con el brillo de sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas retenidas. Quería llorar por su estupidez, estaba siendo follado por alguien con severos problemas, y aun así, le resultaba imposible no estar a su lado incluso con esos espantosos hábitos.

Comenzó a recordar cuando él y Hikaru eran pequeños, sus padres no trabajaban en Hokkaido, por lo que quedaba al cuidado de la familia de Hikaru; se criaron juntos durante toda su vida, y a pesar de eso, Yuuto nunca vio a Hikaru como un hermano, seguía siendo un niño con padres ausentes, y un bastardo a los ojos de sus compañeros; la única persona de su edad con la cual podía tener una relación agradable, era Hikaru, se podría decir que se volvió muy dependiente de él. Pero Hikaru siempre tuvo un problema que lo hacía distinto a los demás, algo que no era sano, algo inmoral que según Yuuto y su familia debía erradicarse por completo; lastimosamente para ellos, Georgi Popovich apareció para decir todo lo contrario.

El problema comenzó cuando Hikaru tenía 3 años, le llamaba mucho la atención un adorno de vidrio rojo, lo tomaba con sus manitas y corría con él, era algo tan peligroso que fue cuestión de tiempo para que el pequeño tropezara y cayera con ese objeto, que se rompió en múltiples pedazos que se incrustaron en su mano. Hikaru lloró de dolor, hasta que abrió bien sus ojos, contemplando su sangrante mano; algo cambió en él, no lloraba viendo su herida, de hecho, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, quedando absorto en el líquido que escurría por su mano, era hipnotizaste.

Los “accidentes” de Hikaru fueron cada vez más constantes, sus padres lo llevaban al médico por diferentes golpes, cortes y sangrados nasales; les comenzó a parecer muy extraño que su hijo tuviera tantas heridas, temían que estuviera sufriendo de abusos en el jardín de niños. Por una carta de la supervisora del jardín, se enteraron de que su pequeño se auto inflingía todo el daño; lo llevaron a un psicólogo que empezó a tratar su hematofilia antes de que se volviera peligrosa para sí mismo y para los demás.

Durante la adolescencia, los problemas de Yuuto en la escuela, causados por su dependencia hacia Hikaru y su desconfianza hacia otras personas, se hicieron más potentes, si se quedaba solo era blanco de burlas y agresiones, por lo que Hikaru tuvo que esforzarse para defender a su amigo de los matones, ganándose una reputación de delincuente aún más peligroso que los propios abusones. Yuuto podía ver como la expresión de Hikaru cambiaba con cada golpe que le daba a los bravucones, sus dientes apretados por la rabia cambiaban lentamente a una sonrisa amplia; no quiso tomarle importancia.

La reputación de Hikaru hizo que algunos tipos de su escuela, con fama de delincuentes, lo invitaran a unirse a un clan yakuza de Hokkaido, el Hashimoto kai; se molestaron cuando vieron que Hikaru se dirigía junto a Yuuto al rito de iniciación, no lograban ver a Yuuto de otra forma más que como un parásito incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo. En ese clan aprendieron a defenderse, Yuuto aprendió a luchar, pero no dejaba de ser la sombra de Hikaru, y aquello solo parecía molestarle a los demás, puesto que Hikaru jamás le mencionó que quería espacio. A los 15 Yuuto entendería perfectamente porque su presencia nunca fue molesta para su amigo, porque a sus 15 años, Hikaru le quitó la virginidad en un aula vacía.

Yuuto estaba realmente feliz con esa nueva vida, todos les temían, así que ya no tenía problemas en la escuela, se sentía más fuerte, se sentía amado por alguien, no existía vida más divertida que esa, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Era incapaz de darse cuenta de que todas las peleas callejeras, todas las golpizas de advertencia o castigo, todos los actos violentos de los yakuzas, lograban sacarle risas poco sanas a Hikaru; de nada le servía su tratamiento, si su sed de sangre era alimentada por ese estilo de vida.

Hikaru sabía que algo no estaba bien en él, un día de noviembre se distanció del clan y comenzó a trabajar en una tienda de armas, no se aparecía mucha gente debido al control previo antes de una compra, pero de alguna forma ese negocio era estable. Le agradaba el ambiente de ese lugar, debía asear cosas que tenían un mínimo de suciedad y polvo, almorzaba en compañía de la mujer de su jefe y su pequeña hija, imaginaba que podría tener una vida normal con ese trabajo y que su familia y Yuuto no volverían a preocuparse por su problema.

Una noche estaba puliendo un revolver, su jefe le había dicho que si terminaba unos cuantos deberes podría tomarse el siguiente día libre; recibió una llamada de Yuuto, no quiso contestarla, quería mucho a Yuuto, pero a veces se hartaba de su insistencia. Estar rodeado de armas no era un trabajo precisamente aburrido, muchos sienten algo de atracción por el armamento, pero Hikaru se sentía vacío, no lograba encontrarle lo divertido a ese trabajo; pero no podía quejarse, él mismo había decidido eliminar el vicio de la sangre que consumía su cordura, estaba consciente de que debía cambiar, porque el anormal era él, los demás no debían cambiar por mucho que a veces Hikaru deseara que fuera así.

Estuvo distraído pensando en su problema, por eso dejó caer sin querer el revolver de sus manos, que llegó detrás del mueble donde estaba la caja registradora; Hikaru gateó para recuperarla, se quedó quieto al escuchar un fuerte ruido, el de alguien derribando la puerta del local. Se asomó cautelosamente para ver de quien se trataba, logrando identificar a varios hombres y mujeres de apariencia caucásica, vestidos con trajes negros y portando armas muy pesadas que lo intimidaron, obligándolo a quedarse escondido. Un tipo sobresalía entre todo ese tumulto, poseía un peinado distintivo: un copete puntiagudo; tras oír la estrepitosa entrada de esos sujetos, el jefe de Hikaru y su esposa llegaron a la recepción para ver que ocurría, su hija también los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Buenas noches amigo Hayashi ¿A caso lo despertamos? - saludó el que parecía ser el líder de esos mafiosos, tenía acento ruso y unos intensos ojos azules.

-Llévese todo el dinero pero no lastime a mi familia - respondió el jefe de Hikaru, poniéndose delante de su esposa y su hijita.

-¿Tengo cara de ser un ladrón insignificante? - preguntó el ruso con un tono más serio y sombrío, la familia estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?... - preguntó la mujer, temerosa y preocupada.

-Si tienen algún problema resuélvanlo conmigo y no involucren a mi familia - el líder de los rusos se rió suavemente tras escuchar al señor Hayashi.

-Bueno, iré directo al grano - el mafioso sacó su teléfono celular, enseñando su fondo de pantalla, una fotografía suya y de su novia - ¿Sabe algo del paradero de Anya? - el hombre se quedó mudo por varios segundos.

-No sé nada… - susurro el japonés; una chica sujetó a su esposa mientras un matón mantenía quieta a la pequeña, el hombre entró en pánico - ¡He dicho que no sé dónde está!

-Sobra decir que no le creo nada “Hayashi san”, le recomiendo cooperar conmigo - pronunció el líder, su tono pedante y seguro tenía un dejo de aterrador; Hikaru se mantenía escondido ¿Que podía hacer él con un simple revolver? Lo más inteligente era esconderse.

Hikaru se quedó paralizado al oír un disparo, seguido de los gritos de la mujer de su jefe, le habían disparado en una rodilla para ejercer presión sobre el señor Hayashi; no lograba comprender por qué insistían tanto con preguntar por esa tal Anya, su pobre patrón lloraba y no dejaba de repetir que no sabía nada, pero no le creían, o tal vez, sencillamente disfrutaban oírlos gritar. Una mezcla de terror y curiosidad brotó en Hikaru, la pequeña lloraba y gritaba asustada, su madre lo hacía con dolor, pues cada vez que su marido respondía “no lo sé”, la mujer recibía un disparo en sus extremidades; bala por bala la mujer iba perdiendo sangre, algunos dedos de sus manos fueron volados en pedazos quedando en ella tan solo unos muñones llenos de sangre, Hikaru podía olerla. Dos disparos seguidos de un total silencio le erizaron los poros, minutos después, el llanto de la niña comenzó a oírse más alto de forma paulatina; Hikaru se asomó para ver que ocurría, logrando ver a los padres de la pequeña tendidos en un deslumbrante charco de sangre; ella lloraba arrodillada, frotando sus ojitos cristalinos y mojados.

-Mami… Papi… - susurraba, llorando con todo el dolor del mundo sobre los cuerpos de sus padres - ¡Ayúdenme! - gritó la niña mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de divisar a algún vecino, alguna buena persona, alguien que pudiera hacer algo, que pudiera retroceder el tiempo y salvarlos de esos horribles e interminables minutos.

-Nena… - susurró el jefe de los rusos, acercándose lentamente a la niña; en su rostro no se reflejaba la malicia de hacía algunos minutos, lucía como si sintiera lástima por la pequeña.

-No… Mami, tienes que despertar… - movía a sus padres, sus lágrimas limpiaban los rostros ensangrentados de estos; la niña dio un respingo cuando el ruso se arrodilló justo a su lado.

-Lamento tanto que vieras esto… - ese tipo de ojos azules la abrazó, acariciando su pequeña cabecita para calmarla - los niños no deben ver estas cosas… - continuó abrazándola, dándole pequeñas caricias en su espalda y cabeza; la niña no sabía cómo reaccionar, terminando por dejarse llevar por ese abrazo, anhelando la protección de un adulto, el consuelo de alguien sin importar de quien.

-¿Por qué?... - le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Oh cariño… lo siento, te dejé cicatrices de por vida… - la pequeña cerró los ojos y se aferró a ese sujeto, conformándose con el consuelo y la protección de cualquier persona; su suave llanto fue callado de un solo disparo, propinado por el mismo hombre que la abrazaba, quien había puesto una pistola en su nuca sin que ella se percatara - sería un desalmado si te dejara llevar una vida tan miserable.

Ese ruso tenía la cara empapada con la sangre de esa niñita, sus ojos azules resaltaban gracias a ese color contrastante; la depositó suavemente en el piso y se encargó de cerrar sus parpados, por delante de su frente estaba la herida de la bala que atravesó toda su cabecita. Hikaru empezó sentirse mareado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le daban una visión distorsionada de esas personas, y del colosal charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo.

*****

-El idiota de Chris no pudo averiguar en qué departamento se quedó Guang Hong - dijo Yurio sentado en la orilla de una cama de terciopelo rojo, su espalda desnuda y su trasero estaban escondidos detrás de su largo y lacio cabello rubio.

-Qué mala suerte… aunque, creo que tengo buenas noticias para ti.

-Te escucho - hubo un silencio por parte de ambos, en esa habitación calefaccionada y adornada con velas rojas por un momento solo se escucharon ruidos de atragantamiento mientras Yuri echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con expresión de placer.

-¡Estúpido, no me hagas eso si quieres saber la información!

-No me pude resistir, continúa - respondió Yurio en un tono burlón.

-Phichit nos contó que estaría por un tiempo ofreciendo sus servicios en San Petersburgo, no puede ser coincidencia - otro ruido de boca llena se escuchó, Yuri movió las caderas sentado en la orilla, sonreía con los ojos cerrados y proyectando su fina nariz hacia el techo.

-Ya veo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Es más fácil seguir a Phichit que a Guang Hong, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Quieres matarlo por mí? - le preguntó Yurio a su amante japonés, Minami sacó lentamente el pene de Yuri de su boca, mirándolo con un rostro ladino.

-Cuenta conmigo -  respondió Minami, deslizando suavemente el glande por sus labios, tenía una mirada distinta, mucho más sensual y fría, al ruso le encantaba que lo mirara mientras le hacía un oral.

-No lo mates apenas lo veas - el japonés tomó la base del miembro y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba a abajo, viendo a Yurio con extrañeza - encuentra la manera de traerlo con vida hasta mí.

-¿Aun quieres follártelo? En verdad estas obsesionado Yurio kun - Minami le guiñó un ojo a Yuri, chupando sus testículos y lamiendo ansiosamente su pene, Yurio le agarró los cabellos y volvió a encajar su polla en la boca del japonés, moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, Minami frunció el entrecejo, temía ahogarse con esas repentinas acciones.

-Piensa lo que quieras enano, solo sigue chupando - mantuvo quieta la cabeza de su amante por varios segundos, apenas estuvo libre Minami tosió casi atragantado.

-Que patético... todavía sigues intentándolo ¿Cuantas veces se te ha escapado en la mejor parte? ¿4 o 5 veces? - el japonés lo miró burlón, Yuri chasqueó la lengua y volvió a jalar el cabello de Minami, obligándolo a hacerle un agresivo y rápido oral, Minami apretó los parpados y aguantó la respiración, el miembro de Yurio chocaba contra su garganta y lo obligaba a salivar.

-¿Y que si se me ha escapado? Es mil veces más reconfortante follar con alguien como él, que con una puta como tú - soltó con brusquedad a Minami, este se limpió la boca con un brazo.

-¿Prefieres violar a alguien? Tu mami no te enseñó sobre honor ¿Verdad bastardo? - el japonés ya se veía más fastidiado que de costumbre, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que atragantarse cuando había buscado a Yuri primero para recibir placer; el ruso lo miró de forma sombría y colocó una mano atrás de la cabeza de Minami.

-Repite eso - pronunció observándolo con frialdad, Minami no se dejó intimidar por eso, de hecho sonrió con malicia.

-Tu madre no te enseñó nada, bastardo - dijo Minami desafiante, cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, porque ya se imaginaba que Yurio volvería a sostener su cabeza para penetrar su boca.

-Habla ahora si puedes - Yuri agarraba la cabeza de Minami con mucha fuerza, este hacía ruidos, como si le estuviera contestando; el ruso lo soltó, y Minami le sonrió, agarrando la punta del pene de Yurio con dos de sus dedos, y acercando sus labios a un costado, su mirada intensa y sexy no logró hacer que Yuri se tranquilizara.

-¿Toqué algún punto sensible, bastardo? - deslizó de forma lenta su suave y mojada lengua por toda la extensión de su miembro, Yurio seguía furioso, por lo que levantó a Minami de los cabellos y lo estrelló contra una pared - ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado hijo de puta! - el japonés tenía los codos y la cara apoyados en la pared, levantaba las nalgas para provocar al ruso, y sin previo aviso, este le metió dos dedos de forma violenta - ¡Ahh!

-El que está tocando un punto sensible soy yo, puta de mierda - hizo vibrar sus dedos dentro de Minami, este gemía con los ojos cerrados de placer, su voz temblaba y por sus labios caía la saliva del previo oral; Yuri le mordió una oreja con fuerza, pegándose a él sin dejar de hacer vibrar sus dedos. 

-¿Puta? ¿Lo dices tú? - Minami sonreía con burla, Yurio se veía frívolo y enfadado, le metió los dedos en la boca, mientras los que estaban en el ano del japonés se movían salvajemente, produciendo una fricción que ardía - parece que lo único que te enseñó tu mami fue a prostituirte - el ruso se detuvo en seco, en completo silencio; posteriormente tomó las nalgas de Minami y las abrió al máximo, expandiendo hasta un nivel doloroso su entrada.

-Cierra la puta boca.

Lanzó un escupitajo al ano del japonés, movió sus caderas hacia adelante para encajar la punta, sus manos mantenían abiertas las nalgas de Minami, alrededor de su entrada el color rojo primaba tras haber recibido los agresivos dedos de Yuri; Minami sonrió con satisfacción, al fin dejarían de hablar para comenzar la acción. Yurio empujó con fuerza las caderas hacia adelante, metiendo todo su miembro de golpe en el interior del japonés, le agarró las caderas con las dos manos y empezó a moverse de forma brutal, Minami sonreía con la mandíbula apretada y soltaba gemidos desesperados, aullando de placer y ardor.

El ruso le agarró los brazos con ambas manos, apretándolos con todas sus fuerzas, y le ordenó mover el culo al ritmo que le indicara; Minami obedecía agitando las caderas, recibía una potente nalgada cada vez que disminuía el ritmo o no hacía caso a una orden. Yuri se detuvo y volteó al japonés, lo levantó y lo colocó contra el muro, abrazando sus piernas; Minami se aferró a él y agarró sus largos cabellos, Yurio comenzó a embestirlo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer romperlo.

Minami cerró los ojos gimiendo, era doloroso pero extrañamente placentero ser tratado de esa forma; abrazaba a Yuri y este lo azotaba contra la pared con cada estocada, actuaba como si estuviera furioso por algo, como si quisiera hacerle sentir dolor. Le preguntó al japonés que se sentía estar siendo violado, este no captó muy bien lo que dijo, estaba absorto en el placer, lo único que respondió mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Yurio y gemía con los ojos cerrados fue: “cállate y follame más fuerte”.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua, caminó dos pasos hacia la cama con Minami aun pegado a su pene, y lo soltó bruscamente boca arriba, luego le apretó el cuello con una mano y abofeteó sus pectorales hasta dejarlos rojos; al soltarlo, el japonés rió sin parar, Yuri apretó los dientes con ira y le agarró las piernas, llevándolas a la altura de los hombros de Minami y pegando sus rodillas en el colchón. Se posicionó sobre su amante para volver a penetrarlo hasta hacerlo desfallecer, agarrándole las piernas y moviendo las caderas como un loco.

Para Yurio era indignante que Minami no estuviera sintiendo ningún tipo de angustia, parecía disfrutar al máximo todo lo que hacía, le provocaba mucha frustración, quería verlo llorar, castigarlo por haber atacado precisamente uno de sus puntos más débiles, por haberle dado en el orgullo. Pero ahí estaba el japonés, gimiendo como una perra mientras Plisetsky lo penetraba con tanta fuerza que sus caderas y las nalgas de Minami chocaban sonoramente.

Debía pensar en algo más extremo, algo que de verdad le hiciera daño, quizás usando algún tipo de tortura como la asfixia sexual lograría los resultados que quería; cuando estaba acercando sus manos al cuello de Minami, observó el rostro de este, estaba rojo, sudoroso, le sonreía con una sonrisa más pequeña que la anterior que vio, mientras lo miraba con los ojos luminosos en completo éxtasis. Yuri relajó sus facciones y se le quedó viendo por un rato, aun quería lastimarlo, pero, ver esa cara tan llena de lujuria y satisfacción, por un placer que él mismo estaba produciendo, de algún modo le hizo pensar que podría dejar el castigo para otro día.

Llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando las palmas a la altura de la cabeza del japonés, acercó sus labios a los de Minami, este cerró suavemente sus ojos y recibió un beso, lento al inicio, apasionado y profundo después, ahogaba sus alaridos de placer y lo dejaba sin aire; se estremeció, sintiéndose casi listo para el clímax. El ruso aceleró las embestidas, su miembro ya estaba anunciándole que se correría pronto, Minami se aferró a él con las uñas, sabía que eso dejaría marcas, pero no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos.

El japonés tensionó su cuerpo y lo echó hacia atrás, dejó salir un gemido extenso y agudo que era música para los oídos de Plisetsky; su semen salía en grandes cantidades, como si por mucho tiempo se hubiera estado conteniendo, le ensució completamente el estómago. Yurio continuó penetrándolo rápidamente, al sentir que se correría, retiró su miembro y se masturbó sobre los pezones de Minami, los manchó de semen creando un camino blanco que los unía; agitó su pene para salpicar las últimas gotas en el rostro de Minami. Habían terminado, una parte de Yuri quería llevar lentamente sus manos al cuello del japonés, para estrangularlo hasta romperle los huesos ahora que había terminado de usarlo; la otra parte de él, sin embargo, quería seguir contemplando a Minami, verlo tendido en la cama, respirando agitado, con las mejillas rojas, unos ojos destellantes que lo observaban, y una sonrisa que le dedicaba a modo de agradecimiento; Yuri tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar un suspiro.

-Debo admitir que… te extrañé un poco cuando te fuiste de Japón - dijo Minami con una voz suave, mirando a Yurio de forma adorable.

-¿Me extrañaste a mi o a mi polla? - preguntó Plisetsky, volviendo a poner su cara seria; Minami rió en voz baja y tomó el pene de su amante, que ya estaba más flácido.

-A ambos… - acarició gentilmente el miembro del ruso, quien volvió a relajar su expresión.

-No se me volverá a levantar, me dejaste seco... - le dijo Yuri, se veía menos enfadado; Minami continuó acariciando su pene.

-Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo - Minami se estiró un poco para besar el cuello de Yurio mientras le daba un suave masaje a su miembro - se porta muy bien… - susurró en el cuello de su amante, Yuri se estremeció y sus poros se levantaron, eso no ocurría todos los días.

-Repite eso…

-Tu polla se porta muy bien… - volvió a susurrar en el cuello de Yurio, este le agarró los brazos y lo extendió en la cama mientras le devoraba la boca con un salvaje beso.

-Repítelo otra vez…

-Yuri Plisetsky… me encanta tu polla… - sus labios fueron atrapados una vez más, luego el ruso se dedicó a besarle y chuparle el cuello.

-Dilo… ¡Dilo más!

-La adoro… la adoro… tienes la polla de un dios… - antes de poder continuar con los halagos, Yuri otra vez lo estaba besando desesperadamente, tomándole las manos y besándole sin parar el cuello.

-Deberías considerar hablar así más seguido, en vez de soltar mierda por la boca - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ambos respiraban agitados, Minami sonrió y se estiró para estar más cerca del rostro de Yurio.

-De acuerdo, te diré más a menudo cuanto amo que me folles - Minami lamió suavemente los labios de Yuri, quien sacó su lengua para rozarla con la del japonés.

-Así me gusta, “Minami chan”, hay algo más que me gustaría, dime ¿Me traerás a ese idiota vivo? - Minami rozó su nariz en la de Plisetsky, sonriéndole y mirándolo con ojos seductores.

-Déjamelo a mí. 

*****

Yurio salió del motel abrigado con una chaqueta impermeable morada, la capucha hacia que sus largos y lacios cabellos rubios estuvieran hacia adelante; él por otra parte estaba muy pensativo, tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar, también tenía un sabor amargo en la boca producto de esas mismas preocupaciones. Por un lado, algo en su pecho lo molestaba, sentía culpa, pero no sabía por qué lo sentía, solo pasaban por su mente los besos de Minami, y sus momentos y conversaciones con Otabek; sentía dolor cuando ambas imágenes se mezclaban en su mente.

Hablar con Otabek y estar con él siempre le producía paz, una calidez que muy pocas veces en su vida experimentó, por eso, cuando sus recuerdos con él se entrelazaban con la imagen de Minami entregándole su cuerpo, algo lo hacía sentir mucho remordimiento; a pesar de acostarse con quien se le daba la gana, hacerlo con el pequeño japonés tenía un sabor distinto, no sabía porque, y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Minami también le producía sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte, que usara su risueña voz para decirle cosas sucias, que lo mirara con esos ojitos rasgados y brillantes, y que básicamente lo tocara como lo tocó, le estaba produciendo una quemazón nada común; usualmente frecuentaba a Chris si quería tener sexo seguro, pero, algo en él le estaba pidiendo que buscara a Minami, a diario, o incluso más de una vez al día.

Por otro lado, el japonés podía pasar de adorable a hiriente, al menos a los ojos de Yuri; le dijo cosas que seguían llenándolo de ira, cosas que tocaban sin querer una parte de él que quería enterrar a como diera lugar. “Tu mami no te enseñó nada, bastardo”, “lo único que te enseñó fue a prostituirte”, palabras estúpidas que resonaron con insistencia en su cabeza durante toda la faena, y que seguían irritándolo mientras caminaba en esos barrios de mala muerte, pasando entre los copos de nieve que caían.

¿Qué iba a enseñarle ella? ¿Qué cosas podía aprender de ella? ¿Y cómo podría siquiera hablar con ella? Su único recuerdo claro de su madre no era precisamente uno que le gustara recordar. Él era muy pequeño, tenía casi dos años, le habían anunciado que viviría a partir de ese día con una familia rica, en una casa enorme; eso lo hacía feliz, su mente de infante creía que el abuelo y su madre se irían con él a la mansión de esas personas, que tendrían una vida excelente y jugarían en un salón repleto de juguetes, como en sus infantiles fantasías.

Esa noche durmió sonriendo, imaginando maravillas de su nuevo hogar, abrazando un humilde tigre de peluche; a media noche se despertó sin razón alguna, simplemente abrió los ojos y se quedó sentado en la cama. Escuchó un ruido cerca de la entrada principal, como unos pasos que intentaban ser silenciosos, pero que hacían crujir la madera del piso sonoramente. Se puso de pie, agarró a su tigre de peluche y comenzó a caminar en dirección al ruido; no tenía miedo como cualquier niño de su edad, no se imaginaba ningún peligro con su entonces inocente mente, sólo caminó hasta que distinguió la figura de su madre cargando un gran bolso, paralizada a medio cruzar la puerta de la casa.

Le preguntó a donde iba, ella no supo que responder, sólo le dijo que tenía que salir y que volvería pronto; lo mandó a dormir y él le hizo caso, estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo, confiando en que ella volvería a casa. Si hubiera sabido que ella no volvería, se habría quedado mirándola ese día, la hubiera seguido corriendo por las calles; se mordía un labio al caminar ya en su adultez, recordando su estúpido e ingenuo yo de la niñez, peleándose con sus “hermanos” mayores, Georgi diciéndole que había sido abandonado al igual que él, Víctor abrazándolo con insistencia como un tonto que sentía lástima por él, Mila sacándole la lengua y diciendo que era un llorón; recordaba también apretando los puños con rabia como esperaba que el abuelo apareciera con su mamá en cada visita, afirmándole a sus hermanos que ella si llegaría, cosa que obviamente jamás ocurrió.

Golpeó con el puño una pared que estaba a su lado, estaba tan iracundo por el recuerdo, que sintió ganas de volver por Minami y ahogarlo con un oral, ganas de violarlo mientras lo asfixiaba con una almohada, ganas de partirlo en dos mientras el japonés lo observaba con sus adorables, brillantes y llorosos ojos, ganas de golpearlo, de besarlo, de torturarlo, abrazarlo y follarlo sin parar. Entre la confusión de su mente escuchó un ruido que conocía de memoria, gemidos de hombre, sonando con el eco del edificio abandonado que estaba a su lado; como no le venía mal ser un voyeourista, se adentró en ese lugar, buscando a los tortolos que estaban teniendo sexo; lo sorprendió ver a Hikaru y a Yuuto, revolcándose en un charco de sangre y trozos humanos, había algunas vísceras en el suelo y huesos con restos de carne roja, la cabeza llena de sangre y la espina de un tipo estaban muy cerca de los dos idiotas que trabajaban para su hermano.

-Me dan asco - les dijo Yuri, mirándolos con repulsión y desprecio; Hikaru volteó la cabeza para verlo, moviendo insistentemente las caderas para penetrar a Yuuto.

-Hola jefecito ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Hikaru muy risueño, tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado y sudoroso, Yuuto gemía bajo él, aferrándose a su espalda y acariciándola.

-Claro que no, me quitaron las ganas de comer, este lugar apesta - se quejaba Yurio, sentía nauseas, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía despegar sus ojos de ese espectáculo.

-Deberías volver a casa, esto apenas empieza - le dijo Hikaru con su sonrisa manchada de sangre, Yuuto rezongó, estaba muy cansado y no le hizo mucha ilusión que Hikaru dijera que aún tenía energía.

-Me quedaré un rato, quiero ver que le encuentras de divertido a este desastre - el rubio se sentó en el piso tratando de evitar un par de huesos; Hikaru le dio la vuelta a Yuuto, le sujetó las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo en la posición del perrito.

-Georgi lo entendería perfectamente - Hikaru empezó a agitar rápidamente las caderas, moviendo las nalgas de Yuuto con cada embestida; Yuri estaba concentrado en su pene rojo entrando y saliendo por la retaguardia del otro japonés.

-Entre enfermos mentales se entienden - continuó mirándolos, le producía mucho morbo ver algo así, era grotesco y sexy a la vez, el olor a hierro de la sangre era potente, eso era lo más desagradable, pero el cuerpo de Yuuto tenía su encanto, era divertido verlo gemir angustiado, siendo embestido hasta sentir dolor de espalda.

-No… no nos veas más… - pedía Yuuto afligido, Hikaru colocó su peso sobre su espalda para morder su oreja y meterla a mayor profundidad.

-No seas aguafiestas cariño - Hikaru se deslizó hacia abajo recorriendo la ensangrentada espalda de Yuuto con su lengua - ¿No quieres darle una función al jefecito? - dijo para luego agarrar un brazo de su amante, penetrarlo un poco más y llevar su cuerpo hacia atrás, para continuar estando de rodillas justo frente a Yuri.

-No… - susurró avergonzado, Hikaru mantenía sus brazos sujetados mientras movía su miembro como un salvaje en su interior; Yurio los observaba mientras preparaba un poco de cocaína para aspirar y hacer más placentero el momento.

-¿No quieres mostrarle lo sexy que puedes ser? - Hikaru hablaba cerca de su oído, sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo estremecer; aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas y agarró el pene de Yuuto para masturbarlo sin compasión - ¡Mira como se le levantan los poros Yuri! ¿Ya te quieres correr Yuuto?

-Ya basta idiota… - suplicó Yuuto, la sensación de estar siendo observado tan de cerca lo abochornaba y angustiaba; tembló al sentir la necesidad de eyacular.

-Oh, aquí viene - pronunció Yurio restregándose la nariz, atento al punto blanco en la uretra de Yuuto.

-Vamos Yuuto, córrete para Yuri - Hikaru movió su mano y sus caderas como nunca, Yuuto empezó a agitarse, apretó los ojos y soltó un extenso gemido a medida que su semen salía disparado; Yurio lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa de lado, Yuuto no se había dado cuenta de que el ruso se masturbaba mirando toda la acción.

El cuerpo de Yuuto se sentía débil, emanaba un calor que contrastaba con el intenso frio, no tenía más energías, pero aun así, Hikaru se sentó, le dio la vuelta y bajó las caderas de su amante para darle una vista de su retaguardia a Plisetsky. Yuuto se dejó llevar, exhausto, permitiéndole a Hikaru que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, dejándolo exhibir un acto que debía ser íntimo, un acto que debería haberse hecho en una cama, y sin ningún rastro de sangre.

Pero él ya no tenía decisiones propias, se dejaba humillar y manipular, era un juguete más, eso le dolía y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir bien, porque no podía vivir sin Hikaru, porque lo hubiera seguido a cualquier parte, incluso al mismo infierno. Abrazó a Hikaru, y le acarició los cabellos, estaba consciente de que aún le quedaba mucha energía; quería llorar al ver en lo que se había convertido su pequeña bestia, influenciada por una mucho más grande.

Si hubiera presenciado el hecho que cambió a Hikaru para siempre, si hubiera estado el día en que su jefe, su esposa y la hija pequeña de ambos fueron asesinados, y si hubiera estado al lado de Hikaru mientras este lloraba y observaba pasmado el horrible espectáculo, tal vez la vida de ambos habría sido completamente diferente.

*****

-Jaja… - reía suavemente Hikaru viendo el cadáver de la niña, sus ojos derramaron las ultimas lagrimas antes de lanzarse al suelo a reír, llamando la atención de los rusos - !Jajajajajaja!

-¿Y este? - dijo Georgi mirando a Hikaru riendo en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago por no poder controlarse - es solo un loco - chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente sus subordinados apuntaron sus armas hacia Hikaru.

-¡Eso fue genial! - exclamó Hikaru, sentándose en el piso y limpiando una lagrima  de su ojo; Georgi abrió la palma de su mano para indicarle a sus hombres que aún no abrieran fuego.

-¿Genial? Que halago.

-¡Por supuesto que es genial! ¡Los aplastaste en menos de 10 minutos! - Georgi comenzó a escucharlo con más interés; Hikaru gateó hasta la niña y los subordinados lo siguieron con sus pistolas - y esto… es tan despiadado… ¡Eso es tener agallas!

-¿Crees que lamiéndome las botas vas a salvarte? - el ruso lo miró seriamente, Hikaru le sonrió.

-¿Vas a matarme? Bueno, no te detengo, pero, permíteme cumplir mi último deseo - pidió Hikaru sin quitar su trastornada sonrisa; Georgi levantó una ceja cuando lo vio deslizar una mano por el charco de sangre, posteriormente se manchó la cara y lamió sus ensangrentados dedos - podría limpiar toda la sangre del suelo con mi lengua, te ahorraría trabajos de limpieza.

-¿Eh?... - Georgi se descolocó por lo que veía - jajajaja… ¡Jajajajajajaja! - Se reía a carcajadas, abrazó su estómago y cayó de rodillas, Hikaru rió al igual que él, mientras los demás rusos, desconcertados, bajaban sus armas sin saber que hacer - ¡Tú me caes muy bien!

-¡Tú también me caes muy bien!

-¡Estás loco de remate!

-¡Y tú eres un sádico! ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Cómo tienes el estómago para matar niños? ¿Es divertido hacerlo?

-Tengo practica en esto - presumía Georgi, él y Hikaru se reincorporaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a esconder los cadáveres? - preguntó Hikaru, se veía como un niño ilusionado pidiéndole algo a un padre.

-¿No me pedirás nada más después? Si te pasas de listo estás muerto.

-Jajaja, claro que no ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? - suplicaba con insistencia, Georgi se le acercó y le revolvió el cabello.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

Los hombres de Georgi se encargaron de levantar los cuerpos y ponerlos en bolsas, posteriormente varios de ellos se sincronizaron para dejar reluciente el lugar sin ningún rastro de sangre; Hikaru caminó junto a Georgi hasta su automóvil, un lujoso Audi de color negro, para guiarlos hasta algún acantilado de la isla para deshacerse de los cadáveres. Poco a poco la expresión de felicidad y éxtasis de Hikaru se convirtió en preocupación, su momento de alegría se vio opacado por su sentido común, acababa de dimensionar todo lo ocurrido y se sentía muy culpable por todo.

Al llegar a una zona desierta, los subordinados de Georgi tiraron los cuerpos de la familia a un acantilado, amarrándolos a unas pesadas rocas para que se hundieran en el fondo marino. Georgi encendió un cigarrillo, estaba apoyado en el auto, observando como los demás hacían el trabajo sucio por él, Hikaru se encontraba a su lado, ya no se veía tan animado como antes, estaba melancólico y confundido; el ruso lo miró, dándose cuenta de su cambio.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora sientes pena? - le preguntó, Hikaru levantó la vista lentamente.

-No es eso… - Georgi lo miró con indiferencia, él prosiguió - aun no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Cómo eres capaz de matar a cualquiera sin remordimientos?

-Solo lo hago y ya.

-¿Es así de fácil?

-No tanto, créeme que de verdad no es tan sencillo matar niños, hay gente que lo disfruta más, en mi caso, los niños si me agradan.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no la dejaste vivir? - Hikaru no sonaba como si le estuviera dando una represalia, solo sonaba desanimado, pero curioso.

-Piénsalo de esta forma ¿Qué tipo de vida hubiera tenido la mocosa si sobrevivía? Una vida llena de traumas y rencor, definitivamente no habría tenido una vida feliz - Georgi le ofreció un cigarrillo a Hikaru antes de continuar, este aceptó a pesar de nunca haber fumado antes - Además… estaría dejando viva a una potencial enemiga.

-¿Potencial enemiga?...

-Pues claro ¿A dónde crees que hubiera ido esa niña si vivía? Probablemente a un orfanato donde no tendría una vida fácil, pasaría a tener malas juntas y a involucrarse en el bajo mundo, teniendo acceso a quien sabe que armas o gentuza que las posea ¿Crees que no pensaría por un momento: quiero vengar a mis padres? No quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si un angelito como ella de repente apareciera en mi casa para matarme, prefiero mandarla al cielo de una vez.

-Tiene sentido lo que dices…

-¿Por qué sigues tan deprimido? - le preguntó el ruso, Hikaru suspiró, fumó un poco, solo para toser el humo unos segundos después, Georgi aguantó la risa.

-Bueno… es porque, realmente disfruté mucho ver como los matabas, y eso me hace sentir culpa.

-¿Por qué? Tú no los asesinaste.

-Pero se supone que eran amigos míos, y yo disfruté ver como morían, soy una mierda de persona al parecer.

-Un momento ¿Eran amigos tuyos y aun así te divirtió verlos en esa situación? - Georgi lo miró extrañado, el japonés volvió a suspirar.

-Te hará más sentido si te explico cierta enfermedad que tengo.

-¿Que enfermedad es esa?

-Desde pequeño he estado obsesionado con la sangre, he sentido placer al verla, olerla, tocarla e incluso comerla. Los psiquiatras me recomendaron dibujar y expresar esa obsesión de forma positiva, pero, a veces veo un mínimo de sangre, y ya quiero ver más.

-¿Eso es una enfermedad? Yo creo que ellos son los locos.

-Dicen que es potencialmente peligroso, y creo que tienen razón.

-¿Por qué no solo verlo como un fetiche sexual? De seguro has vivido toda una vida sintiéndote culpable por tu forma de ser, eso es patético - Hikaru agachó la cabeza al oírlo, obviamente toda su vida se consideró y fue considerado un bicho raro - te gusta la sangre, eso es parte de ti, deberías aceptar que por más que quieras evitarlo, te seguirá satisfaciendo durante el resto de tus días.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Y mientras más lo escondas, más infeliz te sentirás.

-Pero…

-Ya eres cómplice de tres asesinatos ¿Qué te detiene ahora? - dijo Georgi, Hikaru empezó a pensar en esas palabras con detenimiento, aun había gente que lo ataba a una vida relativamente normal, pero en parte, era imposible que pudiera seguir teniendo esa vida común y corriente; Georgi le entregó una tarjeta con su número antes de que sus hombres le indicaran que el trabajo estaba hecho - piénsatelo bien y luego llámame.

Después de un rato Hikaru llegó a su casa, el mismo Georgi lo había encaminado, no sin antes decirle que si hablaba de lo ocurrido con la policía podía considerarse muerto; al entrar en su hogar, Yuuto lo esperaba sentado en el sofá, no estaba enojado, solo sumamente preocupado por la gran demora de su amigo. Hikaru lo miró y suspiró, he ahí la principal razón de sus dudas, ser tan unido a alguien como Yuuto, rozando los límites entre la amistad y el amor, daba para cuestionarse si debía hacerle caso a ese ruso y llevar una vida criminal en libertad.

Estaba tan frustrado que prefirió no dirigirle la palabra a su amigo, solo lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama, tal vez teniendo sexo común y corriente podría olvidar su charla con ese mafioso. Los besos que dejaba en el cuello de Yuuto se sentían fríos, insípidos, y eso lo irritaba; tocar su piel por debajo de la ropa también se sentía forzado, ninguna caricia, ningún beso y mordida suave lograba darle el placer que necesitaba.

Lo desnudó de la cintura para arriba, acarició su pecho, lamió sus pectorales, pero nada ocurría en sus genitales, de nada servía luego de ver el grotesco y genial espectáculo de esa noche. Se sintió furioso y desesperado, Yuuto sonreía bajo él con un rostro tierno y plácido, eso también lo irritaba, no sería capaz de satisfacerlo esa noche, pero él no lo sabía; un impulso lleno de ira lo hizo estirar su mano hasta unas tijeras que estaban dentro de un cajón.

Un horrible silencio llenó la habitación, Yuuto observaba su pecho, una línea delgada y sangrante lo atravesaba en diagonal; miró a Hikaru sin decir una palabra, con un rostro desconcertado y temeroso; la única reacción que tuvo fue empujar a su amigo y salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera Yuuto! - no pudo cruzar la puerta, Yuuto la cerró en su cara y la sujetaba para impedirle el paso - ¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Lo siento… no quería hacerte daño…

-¡Pero lo hiciste! - Yuuto comenzó a llorar sujetando el pomo de la puerta - ¿Por qué?...

-Abre la puerta, te lo explicaré todo.

-No puedo…

-No te haré daño, por favor abre la puerta - las manos de Yuuto temblaron.

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Yuuto, abre la puerta - Hikaru sonó mas demandante, hubo un largo silencio por parte de ambos, apenas se podían escuchar los sollozos de Yuuto - ¿Crees que quiero matarte?

-Si… - susurró con inseguridad, un ruido extraño se oyó del otro lado de la puerta, era Hikaru arañando la madera con rabia.

-¿De verdad crees que soy un monstruo?... - esas palabras, por alguna razón, hicieron que Yuuto se sintiera culpable.

-No es eso…

-Entonces ¿Por qué actúas como si me tuvieras miedo? - Yuuto no contestó - creí que no me juzgarías… creí que nunca dudarías de mi…

-Hikaru, por favor…

-Abre la puerta - le ordenó con inexpresividad, Yuuto lloró mientras giraba el pomo para permitirle salir de la habitación; al estar fuera, Hikaru lo agarró de los hombros, observando la herida en su pecho - se ve tan sexy…

-No… no lo es… - dijo Yuuto entre lágrimas; la tibia lengua de Hikaru recorrió su pecho, lamiendo la poca sangre del corte.

-Esto es lo que soy… Ustedes trataron de cambiarme, pero no pensaron en lo que me hacía feliz… Es por tu egoísmo que esto terminó así…

-No sigas…

-Si no quieres que siga, si no vas a aceptar que esto es parte de mí, entonces, estas en toda la libertad de irte - le dijo tajantemente, y a partir de ese momento, para Yuuto el temor a ser abandonado fue más fuerte que el miedo a la muerte.

-No, no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte…

-Pero me temes, crees que soy un loco y que quiero matarte, si eso es lo que piensas, es mejor cortar todo tipo de relación.

-¡No! ¡No quiero terminar con esto! Por favor…

-Yo no volvería a hacerte daño si me aceptas como soy, pero, si no es el caso… lo mejor es decir adiós - Yuuto lo abrazó llorando a mares, aferrándose a su ropa y mojándole pecho con sus lágrimas.

-No quiero decir adiós, no me abandones, te lo suplico… - le imploró casi de rodillas, Hikaru tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro para besarlo.

-No volveré a tocarte un solo pelo para lastimarte, pero… - Yuuto abrió los ojos con terror cuando vio como Hikaru hacia un corte en su propia muñeca usando las tijeras - debemos sacar sangre de algún lado…

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Puedes perder mucha sangre! - Hikaru deslizó su muñeca por varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¿No estás dispuesto a acostumbrarte? - le preguntó mirándolo seriamente, Yuuto agachó la vista, temeroso e inseguro.

-Yo no dije eso… - pronunció casi titubeando; Hikaru lo tomó en sus brazos y se encaminó otra vez hasta el cuarto.

-Así me gusta.

*****

Guang Hong se vistió con toda la ropa que llevaba consigo, tomó una manta de su cutre departamento y salió una mañana de su departamento en San Petersburgo, abrigándose como podía para poder resistir el frio de noviembre. Leo le había dicho que alguien llevaría todas sus cosas personalmente hasta esa ciudad, le recomendó quedarse en su hotel, pero Guang se sentía muy encerrado, por lo que salió al pórtico del edificio para esperar a quien le traería su maleta con su ropa y armas.

Respiró profundamente una vez afuera, observaba a la gente a su alrededor, muchos indigentes sentados en escalones, pandillas de gopniks que lo miraban de forma amenazante estando agachados con las rodillas flexionadas; Guang Hong los ignoraba, si ellos buscaban pleito terminarían por arrepentirse demasiado, aun sin armas podía lograr muchas cosas. Se sentó en el pórtico, tenía mucho frio, así que se cubrió muy bien con la manta y esperó, cerrando de a poco sus ojos con sueño y aburrimiento, le sorprendía que en dos días nadie lo hubiera molestado, ni los hombres de Chris ni los de la bratva, esa tranquilidad lo ponía nervioso.

 Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar que alguien se quedaba parado frente a él, estaba alerta, pero segundos después supo que no debía preocuparse; en cambio, una sonrisa adorable fue dibujándose lentamente en su rostro, se levantó de un salto y abrazó a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¡Guang Hong! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin poder vernos cara a cara! - exclamó Phichit abrazando a su amigo y dando vueltas con él.

-Creí que pasaría aún más tiempo, me alegro tanto de volverte a ver - Guang lo abrazaba suavemente, Phichit en cambio era más efusivo.

-Leo quería darte una sorpresa, y yo también - bajó un poco la intensidad de su abrazo para poder acariciar la cabeza de Guang Hong.

-¿Pero por qué estas aquí? No me digas que es solo para ayudarme…

-Relájate, también puedo buscar trabajo aquí, en este país hay mucha demanda - le dijo guiñándole el ojo, Guang no captó ese gesto, pues se agachó para recoger sus maletas, ansioso por encontrar algo mejor para resistir el frio.

-No te arriesgues ayudándome, puedo lograr lo que quiero solo - dijo mientras sacaba un abrigo impermeable del bolso y lo cerraba hasta el tope de la cremallera.

-Seguro seguro, pero… Leo tiene otros planes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Luego te explico, por el momento, espérame en tu cuarto, conseguiré un mejor hotel para ambos y vendré a buscarte - Guang Hong abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Estás seguro? No tengo dinero para cooperar con la renta… No quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia, entra, ya volveré.

Se despidieron frente a la entrada, Guang tomó sus cosas y se metió dentro del edificio; en ese momento, alguien observaba todo desde la distancia, alguien que había seguido a Phichit y que ahora centraba su atención en Guang Hong. Esa persona se acercó a la recepción del hotel, atendida por alguien lleno de indiferencia en el rostro; le enseñó una foto de Guang que guardaba en su celular, una tomada en el parque de diversiones de Florencia; el recepcionista le indicó la habitación sin cuestionarse nada, no era como si en un lugar como ese la seguridad de los clientes importara.

Guang Hong se tiró al sillón con cojines desgastados y malos resortes, sonrió al pensar que volvería a pasar tiempo con su amigo, y en un lugar mucho mejor que ese; alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto donde se hospedaba, él activó todos sus sentidos, definitivamente esa persona no podía ser Phichit, era demasiado pronto como para que estuviera de vuelta. Abrió el maletín para sacar su pistola, y se colgó la funda de su espada, avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta; se quedó quieto, la persona que estaba afuera golpeaba la puerta con insistencia; dejó la cautela un momento y se asomó para ver por la mirilla.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer el flequillo rojo, abrió los ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta, sus latidos se aceleraron con miedo a enfrentarse otra vez a ese amigo; titubeó durante un par de minutos, dudando si debía abrir la puerta y recibir a Minami. Se decidió a confrontar el miedo y tener la charla que ansiaba tener con el japonés; abrió lentamente la puerta, sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación, mas no se esperó ver un rostro inexpresivo y lleno de desprecio en donde alguna vez hubo una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Retrocedió mientras Minami blandía su katana frente a sus ojos, era como si su pesadilla más dolorosa desde la muerte de Emil se estuviera haciendo realidad; apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, la vergüenza le impedía decir algo más, lo único que podía hacer era retroceder y cerrar sus ojos, esperando el castigo que se merecía. Minami avanzaba lentamente hacia él, con la katana en posición para ser movida y crear un letal corte en Guang, su expresión llena de odio contrastaba con el temblor inseguro de sus labios y sus manos; sujetó con mayor decisión su sable y lo acercó al cuello de Guang Hong, este cerró los ojos, no se defendería por nada del mundo, no podía concebir la idea de volver a lastimar a un amigo, prefería morir que volver a cometer el mismo error.

El japonés mordió con rabia su labio inferior, sus manos no dejaban de temblar; Guang abrió los ojos poco a poco, extrañado por no estar recibiendo la muerte que esperaba; Minami maldijo en voz baja, al borde de las lágrimas. La katana cayó al suelo, Minami fue incapaz de utilizarla, Guang Hong miró sus pies, aun avergonzado y triste, pensando que no merecía ver a los ojos a su amigo; sintió unos brazos rodeando la parte trasera de su cuello, y un peso repentino que lo hizo caer de espaldas al piso; Minami derramó un par de lágrimas y abrazó a Guang con rabia y cariño.

-Maldición… ya no me importa nada, yo solo quiero una explicación, por favor… - le pidió entre lágrimas, Guang Hong rodeó tímidamente su cintura y su cabeza, llorando junto a él.

 


	25. Capítulo 24: Retrospectiva

-Ese día… había ido a Livorno para encargarme de Michele, fui un idiota, no sospeché de lo que haría Georgi cuando debía hacerlo. Por eso, cuando estaba en esa casa, y apareció Emil… - Guang Hong contaba su dolorosa experiencia, Minami escuchaba en silencio, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Guang, ambos se encontraban recostados en el frio piso del departamento.

-Entraste en pánico y lo mataste…

-No fue precisamente así… él estaba tan enojado que comenzó a atacarme, yo no quería lastimarlo, tienes que creerme... - Minami suspiró, la voz afligida de Guang lo convencía de su arrepentimiento.

-¿Y entonces que pasó? - preguntó Minami, inexpresivo y serio; los labios de Guang Hong temblaron, su desdicha le estaba impidiendo hablar, tuvo que tomar aire para seguir contando su verdad.

-Me defendí, Emil no se detenía, perdí el equilibrio y tropecé. Él estaba a punto de matarme, y yo levanté la espada… fue un reflejo, yo realmente no quería hacerlo… créeme… - Guang empezó a llorar, sollozaba afligido por el recuerdo; Minami miró hacia otro lado, tratando de determinar si le creía o no.

-Entonces… lo asesinaste accidentalmente porque él quería matarte a ti ¿Eso es lo que me estás tratando de decir? - sonaba muy frio, Guang Hong apretó los parpados y los labios para detener el llanto.

-Emil estaba confundido y dolido, no lo culpo por atacarme…

-Yo tampoco.

-Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

-Es mejor que lo olvides, no tiene sentido vivir atormentado por eso - reconoció Minami, Guang tenía los ojos cerrados, sus lágrimas caían por el costado de sus ojos, no podía detener su flujo.

-Al menos… Emil me perdonó antes de morir - Minami decidió mirar el rostro de Guang Hong, estaba rojo y empapado en lágrimas - me dijo que no debía culparme, que todo estaba perdonado… que no quería irse sin hacer primero las paces…

-¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras? - preguntó Minami, Guang enmudeció, un par de sollozos no lo dejaron continuar hasta después de varios segundos.

-”No me olvides… te adoro Guang”... - repitió las palabras de Emil con un hilo de voz, Minami agachó la vista, la angustia que irradiaba Guang Hong se colaba en su pecho y lo hacía sentir tan miserable como él.

-¿En serio dijo eso?... - puso en duda, Guang abrió los ojos, mirando al techo mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban sin parar.

-Eso fue lo que dijo… - se quedaron callados, Minami no sabía que decir al respecto; Guang Hong limpió sus lágrimas inútilmente y suspiró para volver a hablar - no es necesario que me perdones, también saliste perjudicado por mi culpa… pero solo quería que escucharas lo que tenía que decirte… - agregó con tristeza, Minami se quedó en silencio, hasta que se le ocurrió una forma de responder.

-Es lo de menos, mi meñique me pareció lo más insignificante de todo lo que ocurrió - dijo sin mirar a Guang - de algún modo me siento más tranquilo ahora, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima - Minami se removió suavemente para recostarse boca arriba al igual que Guang Hong - pero ahora que sé esto, no sé qué hacer a partir de este momento, jamás me pregunté que haría después de volver a verte, yo solo… solo pagué para saber si estabas vivo o no.

-¿Le pagaste a Chris? - preguntó Guang, Minami asintió - Minami…

-No importa, no me pareció tanto… es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para confirmar si seguías vivo - el japonés volteó su cabeza para mirar a Guang Hong - ¿Y ahora qué?

-No lo sé… por mi parte, buscaré a Georgi, esa es la principal razón para que esté aquí, quiero acabar con él.

-¿Y con Plisetsky? - preguntó Minami, Guang lo miró extrañado.

-No sabría decírtelo, lo odio, y con solo recordar lo que me ha hecho siento tanta rabia… pero, aun así, no logro verlo como uno de mis objetivos, lo mataría solo se si interpone demasiado - dijo con algo de inseguridad, Minami miró hacia abajo, pensativo.

-Ya veo… - respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, reflexionando - Guang Hong…

-¿Sí, Minami?...

-Quizá… si te perdono…

-Sería muy feliz si fuera así.

-Quizá… si quiero que sigamos siendo amigos...

-Yo también quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, Minami.

-Quizá… si quiero prometerte que nunca más me enojaré contigo… - Guang se rió suavemente al oír eso.

-Ese tipo de promesas no pueden cumplirse, no te puedo impedir enojarte por cualquier cosa que no te agrade de mí.

-Entonces… prometo no volver a pelear contigo, ni aparecerme con un arma para hacerte daño.

-Esa promesa me gusta más - Guang Hong estiró su meñique para “jurar por el dedito” con su amigo, Minami miró su mano, le hacía falta un meñique para poder hacer la promesa. Guang agachó la cabeza, muy avergonzado y triste por meter la pata, por su parte, Minami se giró para quedar de costado y poder usar su otro meñique para tomar el de Guang Hong.

-Prometido - dijo Minami, para luego dejar caer su cuerpo boca abajo de forma brusca sobre el de Guang, que rió luego de quedarse un poco sin aire - ¿Ya no estás afligido?

-No, ahora me siento en paz, es como si hubiera arreglado lo que me faltaba por arreglar - de pronto pensó en sus enemigos, y en su relación con Leo que siempre debía mantener en secreto - bueno… quizá no todo…

-¿Necesitas una mano con la bratva?

-Quizá más de una.

-Cierto, al fin y al cabo las mías no están completas - dijo Minami riendo, Guang Hong se quedó mudo, y su amigo japonés también al ver que el chiste no hacía gracia - ¿Qué? ¿No podemos tomarlo con humor? Después de todo es más sano.

-Uhm… pues, si, quizás es mejor… - Minami chasqueó un dedo en la nariz de Guang, dándole un pequeño golpe.

-No te deprimas ahora ¿Está bien? Ya no hay razones - le dijo sonriendo, Guang Hong también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Está bien, tienes razón, ya no hay motivos para estar tristes - respondió más calmado, luego abrazó suavemente a Minami, este reaccionó dándole un abrazo más apretado y riendo con el corazón más tranquilo y libre. En ese momento, escucharon los pasos de alguien entrar por la puerta, que había quedado abierta tras la llegada de Minami; Phichit se apoyó en una pared con la pistola en las manos, en estado de alerta por encontrar la puerta abierta.

-¿Guang Hong? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntaba Phichit avanzando, luego se fijó en el piso, ahí estaba Guang, abrazando a Minami, tendidos en el frio suelo - ¿Minami?...

-¡Sorpresa! - dijo el japonés saludando, mostrando su sonrisa con el colmillo sobresaliente; Phichit se veía confundido, pero sonrió igualmente.

-¡Minami, ¿Cómo estás?¿Por qué estás aquí?! - Phichit bajó su arma y se acercó rápidamente a sus amigos, tendiéndoles la mano para que se levantaran.

-¿Creías que me lo podrías ocultar por siempre? Mi sospecha era cierta - Minami abrazó el cuello de Guang Hong con un brazo, apegando su rostro feliz al del chino - mi kouhai estaba vivo todo este tiempo.

-Jajaja… Lo siento, no sabíamos como reaccionarias por esto, por eso quisimos darte tiempo - Phichit se frotaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿A qué le tenían miedo? ¿A que los traicionara? - respondió Minami en tono irónico, Phichit y Guang rieron nerviosos.

-¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Tú nunca harías eso! - exclamó Phichit riendo, Minami apegaba su mejilla a la de Guang Hong, como un cariñoso gato ronroneando, a Guang le pareció un poco extraño la repentina cercanía, se esperaba que él y Minami retomaran un contacto más sutil - Guang, ya está todo listo, ya no tienes que hospedarte en este basurero.

-¡Genial! Yo también conseguí un buen hotel por aquí, aunque creí que sería un poco más moderno - comentó Minami, Guang Hong por su parte tomó las pocas cosas que tenía en esa habitación y se acercó a Phichit para salir por la puerta - ¿Puedo ir también?

-Eso no se pregunta Minami, ven con nosotros - sugirió Phichit, Minami rápidamente estuvo a su lado, parecía más inquieto de lo normal.

Bajaron hasta la entrada del edificio, ahí los esperaba un chevrolet monza de color negro, Guang no conocía al chofer, Phichit en cambio con jovialidad le pidió que lo llevara hasta su departamento, el hombre asintió sonriente, al tailandés se le daba bien hacer amigos. Transitaron a una velocidad prudente por las calles de San Petersburgo, Guang Hong se reía en voz baja recordando que su viaje más memorable por esa ciudad fue la excitante y adrenalínica huida de los Feltsman, junto a JJ e Isabella; su recuerdo hubiera sido muy amargo y triste si ese par y Leo no hubieran estado ahí para rescatarlo.

Afuera nevaba suavemente, todos los postes poseían una luz tenue que no se veía uniforme por los copos blancos que caían en diagonal, era una bonita visión para los tres amigos, Guang miraba por la ventana izquierda, Phichit por la derecha, y Minami apegaba sus palmas sin tapujos en el vidrio trasero, eso le molestaba un poco al conductor, las marcas del aceite corporal de las manos en el cristal no salían con mucha facilidad. Llegaron a un edificio, no excesivamente distinto al anterior, pero se veía mucho más cuidado y menos roñoso; Phichit le entregó el pago correspondiente al chofer y se despidió, Guang Hong se avergonzó de sí mismo por no poder contribuir con dinero, empezaba a sentirse mal por depender tanto de otros.

Subieron hasta el quinto piso, el último de aquel edificio, y se metieron al oscuro departamento rentado por Phichit; ninguna luz estaba encendida, Guang y Minami se miraron, presintiendo que alguien estaba ahí dentro, y no se trataba de una sola persona, podían sentir la presencia de varios dentro del lugar. Guang Hong sigilosamente tomó su pistola, Minami retiraba al mismo ritmo su katana de la funda, empuñándola de forma horizontal delante de su rostro; con el filo pulido reflejando la habitación, identificó una silueta apoyada en la pared, antes de que la persona pudiera reaccionar, el japonés ya tenía el filo de su sable rozando el cuello de ese tipo, quien levantó ambas manos.

Phichit gritó que no se asustaran y encendió las luces, se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza y se disculpó porque su sorpresa no había salido bien; Guang no entendía nada, y Minami seguía en su faceta seria, frívola y más malvada, sosteniendo la katana firmemente con el filo cerca de la garganta del hombre. El tailandés tuvo que explicarles que ese grupo de personas no eran enemigos, sino mercenarios contratados por “Abdel Ali”, la segunda identidad que Leo usaba para cooperar con Guang Hong y hacer transacciones fuera de la vigilancia de su familia.

Guang contó a todos los presentes, literalmente llenaban casi todas las habitaciones, eran tantos que sintió una repentina esperanza al creer que con esa ayuda podrían hacerle frente a los Feltsman sin problemas; luego de eso comenzó a hacer cálculos, preguntándose cuanto habría gastado su novio al contratar a esos mercenarios. Phichit se colocó las manos en la cintura e infló el pecho con orgullo al ver a ese ejército, les habló agradeciéndoles que aceptaran el trabajo y les recordó quienes eran el enemigo; los hombres lo miraban desinteresados cuando mencionaba sin parar a la bratva, como si no les importara la reputación de estos, la paga de Leo fue demasiado buena para que se cuestionaran que ocurriría con sus vidas si algo salía mal.

Mientras Phichit y Guang, que estaba algo cohibido, planeaban un asalto en el bosque fuera de la residencia Feltsman, Minami se mantenía apoyado en la pared, aburrido y pensativo; los mercenarios lo miraban con molestia por su comportamiento previo, cuando casi pudo matar a uno de sus compañeros; el japonés solo los miraba de reojo, con los brazos cruzados y un aura tensa, su mensaje era claro: “no se metan conmigo”. Parecía estar irritado mientras observaba a Phichit y a Guang Hong, charlando y organizando meticulosamente a esa centena de hombres; su energía definitivamente se estaba agotando, movía el pie ansiosamente mirando todo a su alrededor, porque la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

Minami se mordió el labio con el colmillo sobresaliente de su mandíbula de arriba, si bien escuchaba todo lo que decían, su mente también estaba centrada en algo más, en un deseo que estaba reprimiendo, unas ansias de salir corriendo de ahi para llegar a su lugar de hospedaje; su pie se movía tanto que su propio cuerpo vibraba con nerviosismo, generando un ambiente de desconfianza e incomodidad entre los mercenarios que lo observaban. Cuando ya no pudo resistir más, le dijo brevemente a Phichit que ya debía volver a su departamento, y se fue sin escuchar el adiós que este le dijo.

*****

Al llegar a su edificio, Minami se metió las manos a los bolsillos por el frio intenso del ambiente; se lamentaba de que ese frio no pudiera templar su entrepierna y los deseos que reprimía durante la reunión de los mercenarios y Guang, todo su ser ardía imaginando cosas de sus momentos más lujuriosos, se distraía mucho con esos recuerdos, lo desesperaron tanto que ni siquiera se había dignado a despedirse correctamente, solo quería apresurarse, porque sabía que lo que su cuerpo deseaba lo estaba esperando precisamente fuera de su habitación. Y tal como se lo esperaba, ahí se encontraba Plisetsky, con su chaqueta morada con capucha, un gran bolso deportivo, y sus cabellos largos y rubios por delante de su torso, esperándolo apoyado en la pared; se miraron de reojo, parecían molestos, aunque en realidad no estaban enojados, era la tensión sexual la que los estaba irritando.

Minami sacó las llaves de la habitación y la abrió con las manos temblorosas de ansias, al abrir la puerta Yuri la pateó para abrirla rápidamente, desquitando parte de la tensión en ese golpe; el japonés cerró la puerta para que ningún curioso se acercara a ellos, Yurio lo tomó de los hombros y lo estrelló contra la puerta apenas la cerró, dándole un violento beso, un beso urgido por sentir los labios de Minami y su lengua suave y caliente. El japonés lo empujó con fuerza y se fue caminando hasta su cuarto, provocando aún más al ruso, que lo siguió dando pasos estruendosos.

-Desnúdate - le ordenó Plisetsky a Minami, este se quitó la chaqueta lentamente, queriendo provocarlo - si vas a ese ritmo tendré que hacerlo yo mismo.

-No te creo capaz, mírate Yurio kun, estás tan desesperado por algo que follar que te tiemblan las manos - Minami bajaba poco a poco sus jeans, la vista de sus piernas hacia babear a Yuri, que se sintió mucho más encendido al observar la ropa que el pequeño japonés llevaba bajo sus abrigos: un sexy crop top que enseñaba la plana panza de Minami, con un estampado animal print que eran muy cool para el ruso; además, calzaba unos calcetines largos y unas bragas de mujer, en un color negro que también le pareció genial a Yurio.

-No empieces a decir estupideces… no me quiero enojar hoy - Minami se rió con esa frase, Yuri se enserió - espera ¿No se supone que me traerías a ese chino? ¿Dónde mierda está? ¿No te atreviste acaso?

-Deja de exaltarte por eso, no pude hacer nada, Phichit estaba ahí, junto con un montón de tipos.

-¿Qué clase de tipos?

-Asesinos contratados ¿Creíste que Guang Hong actuaria solo? Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y te acobardaste por eso? - se burló Plisetsky.

-¿Que hubieras hecho tú, si se puede saber?

-Nada que te importe, enano - Minami lo miró seriamente, Yuri sonrió de lado y tomó su bolso para sacar algo que llevaba dentro - esto amerita un castigo - dijo lamiéndose los labios, Minami lo veía sonriente, con coquetería.

-Ja. Mira como tiemblo...

*****

-Eres un… eres un… - Minami estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de vergüenza - eres un asqueroso pervertido… - dijo con la voz temblorosa, mirando un poco asustado al rubio, que le colocó dos bandas en su miembro, apretando la base y bajo el glande, aprovechándose de la inmovilidad de Minami, pues se encontraba atado en un suave bondage de tiras de seda blanca, que Yuri había pagado para esa ocasión que sería especial, creía que tendría la posibilidad de usar muchos juguetes con Guang y Minami durante esa noche. Para el bondage de Guang Hong tenía un alambre de púas, para el de Minami, seda fina.

-Vaya llorón, es tu culpa que haya recurrido a esto - se justificaba el ruso, retirando un extraño juguete sexual, como un plug con pelillos que lo hacían parecer un cepillo - te encargué algo y no cumpliste, atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡Ahh! - gritó Minami cuando Yurio le introdujo el juguete, no lo lastimaba al punto de sangrar, pero le producía una sensación de irritabilidad e incomodidad - ¡No! ¡Sácalo!

-¿No te gusta? - Yuri sonrió con malicia y sacó otro objeto de su gran bolso, era una varita metálica con un anillo en la parte superior, el japonés temblaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás, muy preocupado por lo que podrían hacerle durante esa noche - entonces, probemos otro.

-No… - Minami no podía moverse, estaba completamente atado, mirando con impotencia como Yurio agarraba su pene, apretado entre dos bandas elásticas, y le metía ese palito en la uretra, haciéndolo entrar en pánico - ¡Detente! ¡No me gusta esto! - le rogaba Minami al borde de las lágrimas, las pequeñas protuberancias metálicas de esa varita le daban sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas a Minami, dentro de su más minúsculo orificio había algo penetrando y llenando cada espacio - ¡Basta ya bastardo! ¡¡No sigas!!

-Deja de quejarte ¿O prefieres que juegue con esto? - replicó Yuri, moviendo el plug con cerdas de cepillo suaves dentro del ano de Minami, que se retorció incómodo y asustado.

-¡Déjame!

-Jajajaja, si pudieras ver tu cara, eres como un bebé llorón - se burlaba Yurio moviendo el juguete sexual dentro de Minami; el japonés tenía las pupilas contraídas y los ojos llorosos, mirando hacia su entrepierna para ver lo que hacía su amante - ya no llores maldición, ya estás acostumbrado a esta mierda ¿Cuantos penes han pasado por aquí? Debes tener algo de resistencia me imagino.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¡Ya deja de hacerme esto! ¡Suéltame! - le ordenó Minami algo desesperado por volver a moverse libremente.

-¿No me oíste? Te lo repito, ¿Cuantas pollas te has metido? - Minami lo miró enfurecido, a Yuri le hacía mucha gracia verlo tan afligido y molesto.

-¡Solo la tuya imbécil!

-Jajajajaja, buen chiste.

-¡Es la verdad! - el ruso lo miró seriamente, luego jugó un poco más con el dilatador de uretra, Minami apretó los ojos y se tensionó al sentir esa varita moviéndose en círculos en el orificio de su miembro.

-Estás mintiendo.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡¿Por qué te mentiría?! ¡Quítame ya estas cosas! - le gritó Minami llorando de rabia; Yurio lo observó fríamente y retiró el plug, mas mantuvo el palillo de metal en su sitio.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no has follado con más hombres? - puso en duda el rubio, sus serios ojos verdes miraban los brillantes ojitos rasgados de Minami, que titubeó mirando hacia otro lado al contestarle.

-Porque… no se ha dado la oportunidad… Además, me daría vergüenza pedirle a alguien más que… - se expresaba inseguramente, no le estaba resultando hablar sucio.

-¿Qué te pasa? La última vez me pedias que te follara hasta romperte ¿Por qué ahora te cuesta decir que no has tenido el coraje de pedirle a otro que te folle?

-¡Cállate! No es tan fácil… Al menos, no es tan fácil como cuando estoy contigo… - reconoció Minami, su carita se veía avergonzada y triste.

-¿Solo puedes decirme esas cosas a mí? - le preguntó Yurio, su seriedad ya no parecía fría, sino que tenía un pequeño grado de curiosidad.

-Yo… - el japonés se sonrojó completamente por la bochornosa respuesta que iba a decir - sí… solo he logrado decir cosas guarras frente a ti… - se quedó callado viendo hacia el lado, esperando con vergüenza que Plisetsky se riera en su cara; hubo un silencio de varios segundos, Minami volteó a ver a Yuri, encontrándolo con los labios sellados y las mejillas rojas.

-¿Solo yo he sido tu dueño? - preguntó finalmente el ruso, Minami no quiso contestar con palabras, solo asintió; apenas movió la cabeza, Plisetsky retiró la varita de la uretra de Minami y le abrió las piernas, los brazos del japonés estaban detrás de su espalda, amarrados con la tela de seda, si los hubiera tenido libres, habría apartado la cabeza de Yurio, que se encontraba muy cerca de su entrepierna.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, bastardo?... -preguntó Minami al ver tan callado y nada brusco a Yuri, quien colocó su cara a centímetros del pecho del japonés, se notaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para ser natural en él, era un cambio radical en comparación a sus anteriores jugueteos.

-Puedo posponer el castigo, si me haces un favor - propuso el rubio, respirando cerca del pectoral de Minami.

-¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad crees que te puedo hacer un favor ahora? Eres un idiota… - dijo Minami evitando mirar a los ojos a Yurio, se esperaba que llamándolo idiota hubiera algo más de acción de la que esperaba por su parte, pero el ruso ni se inmutó.

-Ignoraré el castigo, si dejas de decir estupideces, y empiezas a decir cosas agradables…

-¿Por qué tengo que decir mierdas agradables? Bastardo - Minami intentaba provocarlo, Yurio se quedó quieto y lo miró a los ojos.

-No voy a follarte si no lo haces - dijo seriamente, el japonés hizo un puchero.

-Por favor Yurio kun, mete tu polla dentro de mí... - pidió Minami sacando una voz más sensual y deseosa; Yuri seguía estoico, mirándolo sin moverse.

-Te pedí que dijeras algo agradable - pronunció, y con resignación lamió el pecho de su amante, saboreando sus pezones haciendo círculos con su lengua; Minami curvó la espalda y gimió suavemente.

-Yurio kun… mi culo solo ama tu polla, así que por favor… follame… - rogó Minami hablando más sucio, creyendo que eso era lo que le estaba pidiendo Yuri; el ruso suspiró y continuó chupando los pechos de Minami, saboreando suavemente, sin ninguna hostilidad.

-Te dije que dijeras cosas agradables, no guarradas - le respondió Yurio succionando con gentileza los pezones del japonés, que se encontraba muy confundido, si Yuri no quería palabras subidas de tono, no estaba seguro de que deseaba en realidad.

-Y-yo… - titubeó Minami mientras Plisetsky deslizaba la punta de su lengua por la boca del estómago del japonés - por favor Yurio kun… - Yuri subió su lengua una vez más, concentrándose en lamer las clavículas de Minami y dejar chupones en su enrojecida piel - por favor… - fue ignorado nuevamente, a la par que el ruso besaba y lamía su cuello, Minami cerró los ojos con placer y angustia - Yurio… no me tortures más, apresúrate… - Yuri no hizo caso, ni siquiera sonrió, solo continuó besando el cuello de Minami y pellizcando sus pezones - ¿Por qué no quieres hacérmelo ya?... ¿Qué tengo que decir para que me folles?... - preguntó Minami llorando de aflicción e impotencia por estar amarrado en un bondage; Yurio se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Si no puedes decir lo que quiero escuchar, no digas nada - no se escuchó como si hubiera estado enfadado, el japonés no lograba entender por qué no actuaba bruscamente, por qué no lo insultaba o humillaba, por qué no se burlaba ni lo agredía, no podía fiarse de él.

-De acuerdo… - susurró resignado, dejando que Yuri actuara a voluntad con su cuerpo; el ruso deslizó sus labios por el estómago de Minami, besándole la vejiga y los minúsculos vellos púbicos que tenía el japonés.

-Si… así me gusta… se un buen niño, Minami chan - dijo el rubio muy cerca del miembro de Minami, quien tomó aire y selló sus labios dejándose llevar. Yurio abrió las piernas de Minami, las sujetaba suavemente, como abrazándolas, mientras acercaba con lentitud su boca al pene del japonés, atrapándolo de un solo bocado, Minami se retorció.

-Yurio kun… - pronunció Minami apretando los ojos, la boca de Yuri chupaba a un ritmo gentil las partes íntimas del pequeño japonés, no parecía él mismo, Minami se esperaba que le diera un oral brusco, que le mordiera el miembro sin preocuparse por su bienestar, le parecía muy extraño sentir ese delicado placer en su zona genital.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Plisetsky, deteniéndose solo para decir eso y luego continuar lamiendo el pene del japonés, una cosita de un tamaño no muy grande que estaba extendida sobre la vejiga de Minami. El calor que sentían subía poco a poco, Minami entre abrió los ojos para mirar la cabeza rubia que le daba besos y succiones a su miembro.

-Me siento muy bien… - le respondió en susurros, gimiendo y suspirando; vio lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Yuri, que continuó dándole atención a los genitales de Minami, lamiendo sus testículos y dando suaves masajes en el resto, a Minami ya no le preocupaba estar inmóvil y amarrado.

-Dilo otra vez… - pidió Yurio, no sonaba como si lo estuviera ordenando, y eso hacía que Minami se sintiera más cómodo y tranquilo.

-Me haces sentir muy bien… - dijo Minami, su suave voz y su cuerpo se relajaron, los amarres de tela ya no le importaban, inclusive la seda comenzaba a parecerle agradable al igual que el oral que estaba recibiendo.

-Di algo más… - volvió a pedir Yuri, el japonés lo observó, todo se había vuelto tan agradable y dulce, que creyó comprender a que se refería Yurio cuando le pedía que dijera “cosas agradables”.

-Yuri kun… me haces feliz… - le respondió con la voz más tierna y suave que podía tener; Plisetsky se quedó inmóvil con el miembro de Minami dentro de su boca. Al cabo de unos segundos Yurio se separó de la entrepierna del japonés, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dijiste mi nombre como en verdad es…

-Sí…

-Repítelo otra vez.

-Por favor, continúa, Yuri kun… - pidió Minami, sus ojos brillaban observando al ruso, quien le masajeaba suavemente el pene y agarraba uno de sus pectorales; Minami veía como su cuerpo estaba siendo complacido mientras un pequeño silencio nada incomodo llenaba la habitación.

-Dilo más… - la voz de Yurio sonó seria, pero sus ojos esmeralda decían algo diferente, se veían suplicantes, como si en verdad el hecho de que Minami pronunciara su nombre real  significara algo para él.

-Yuri kun… hazme el amor…

Con esas últimas palabras, Plisetsky se abalanzó sobre Minami, besándolo con pasión, mas no siendo brusco, en anteriores ocasiones, devoraba los labios de su amante como si estuviera mordiéndolo, pero no en esa oportunidad, porque todo se estaba volviendo suave y agradable, porque su rencor contra las palabras de Minami que lo habían herido, ya no existía. Ahora solo podía concentrarse en su voz, que pasó de ser irritante a ser música para sus oídos; recordar el rostro de Otabek le daba un fuerte dolor en el pecho mientras besaba al japonés, trataba de repetir en su mente que lo que hacía con Minami era solo sexo, que no había algo más, que en realidad no estaba sintiendo nada; pero antes de poder repetir por segunda vez esas palabras en su mente, dejaba de pensar, y continuaba acariciando ese menudo cuerpo atrapado en un bondage suave, escogido especialmente para él.

Volteó las caderas de Minami, cuyas manos estaban amarradas tras su espalda; procuró que su rostro estuviera bien posicionado para que no se sintiera incomodo mientras él se acercaba a su culo; le abrió las nalgas y aproximó sus labios a la entrada del japonés, besando el lugar y acariciándolo con su lengua, la gentileza de sus acciones nunca antes la había mostrado con ningún amante. Continuó metiendo su lengua y estimulando el ano de Minami, podía escuchar sus tiernos gemidos, saliendo sin parar de los labios de esa criatura, le gustaba mucho que dejara salir su voz; al darse cuenta de que ya no podía resistir más, Yuri depositó un beso en una de las nalgas del japonés, y tomó un envase de lubricante para aplicárselo antes de penetrarlo.

Tomó aire previo a la inserción, se sentía extraño, había tenido sexo mil veces, pero por alguna razón, esa ocasión tenía un sabor distinto, se ponía nervioso mientras metía su miembro en el tibio y apretado interior de Minami; sujetó las caderas del japonés y empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, el ritmo lento le permitía analizar cada sensación en su pene, y oír con toda claridad los gemidos de su amante cada vez que una embestida arremetía contra sus partes internas. Minami escondió su rostro contra las sabanas, se dio cuenta de que fue un error, pues le costó mucho trabajo acomodar su cabeza sin el apoyo de sus inmóviles brazos; Yurio rió en voz baja y echó el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre los brazos y la espalda de Minami, utilizando una mano para tomar su mandíbula y otra para masturbarlo.

-Yuri… ahh… oye… - pronunció el japonés, gimiendo y soportando el cuerpo de Yurio encima del suyo.

-¿Si, Minami chan? - respondió Plisetsky, muy sonriente y acariciando el miembro de Minami gentilmente.

-Libera… mis manos… - pidió Minami, suspirando y estremeciéndose con un espasmo de calor; Yuri cerró los ojos y besó un hombro del japonés.

-No… - dijo durante el beso, no agregó nada más, solo continuó besando el cuello de su amante, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Ahh… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no?... - preguntó Minami, haciendo un esfuerzo para articular bien las palabras; Yurio se detuvo y volvió a voltear el cuerpo del japonés, dejándolo de costado.

-Porque no tienes que hacer nada hoy, déjamelo todo a mi… - le respondió acomodando los brazos de Minami para que no fueran aplastados, y levantándole una pierna, volviendo a embestirlo a un ritmo calmado y agradable; el japonés cerró los ojos y gimió con un adorable tono de voz.

-Ah… Yuri kun… - susurró mientras Yurio movía las caderas hacia adelante, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Minami.

-¿Si? - dijo olfateando el cuello de Minami, continuando con la penetración a una velocidad adecuada para darle placer al pequeño japonés.

-¿Me besarías?... - preguntó Minami, envuelto en un reconfortante calor, y en un bondage que volvía más ardiente la situación.

-No veo porque no - le respondió Plisetsky, Minami giró la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, esperando recibir los labios de su amante, que no tardaron en corresponder y besar profundamente su boca. Yuri continuó penetrándolo, encargándose de masturbar al japonés desde atrás, con uno de sus dedos acariciaba los pezones de Minami, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de lascivia y se enrojecía por todo el calor que salía de ellos - que erótico…

-Yuri… bésame otra vez… - pidió el japonés, volteando el rostro nuevamente, esperando más de los labios del ruso.

Para Yurio fue imposible resistirse a besar la boca de su amante, las caricias dulces y placenteras que la lengua de Minami le daba se estaban volviendo el equivalente a la cocaína para él; incluso, por su mente y corazón lleno de un sentimiento de culpabilidad, bailaba la apacible idea de que el nombre “Minami” también resultaba atractivo, sin quererlo realmente, de sus labios salió el nombre del japonés en más de una oportunidad mientras lo penetraba de costado. Si bien el agradable momento ahogaba sus dudas y la desorganización de sus explosivos sentimientos, de vez en cuando, los recuerdos de Otabek, las conversaciones que tenían y lo que se suponía que lo hacía especial, emergían para torturar a Plisetsky, logrando detenerlo y desear convertir ese momento en solo sexo duro.

Pero no podía permitir eso, no quería lastimar a Minami ni ser brusco con él, y se preguntaba por qué, pues hacia muy poco deseaba violarlo y estrangularlo; era ilógico, no podía comprender siquiera cuales eran sus sentimientos, y porque eran tan volubles. En vez de volverse un bruto, volteó una última vez al japonés para hacerle el amor en la posición del misionero, abrazó sus piernas y apegó su torso al de Minami; su miembro se adentró más profundamente en el interior del japonés, que emitió un gemido fuerte y agudo, ya no podía abrir los ojos y cerrar la boca, las estocadas de las caderas del ruso que chocaban contra sus muslos eran constantes y más rápidas, y no le daban ni un solo respiro.

El cuerpo de Yuri ejercía presión sobre el de Minami, trataba de apegarse a él, manteniendo sus piernas abrazadas y abiertas; lo hacía con la intención de sentirlo cerca, como si estuvieran abrazándose aun cuando el japonés estaba inmóvil, y cual si fueran un solo cuerpo fusionado en el coito. Los verdes ojos del ruso miraban fijamente la cara de Minami, estaba ruborizada y un tanto sudorosa, su boca abierta por los gemidos dejaba caer un poco de saliva a las sabanas, y sus labios se resecaban por esto; Yurio no permitiría que la boca y garganta de Minami se quedaran sin hidratar, por lo que abrió la mandíbula y encajó sus labios en los del pequeño japonés, en un beso tan profundo que a Minami le costó respirar, sentía una leve sofocación, pero no se quejaría por ello.

El ruso pudo presenciar tan solo a centímetros el rostro de Minami, cambiando a la par que soltaba un intenso gemido provocado por el orgasmo que Plisetsky le dio; también saboreó cada centésima de segundo mientras las facciones del japonés se relajaban y bufaba de cansancio; le gustó aún más cuando Minami abrió los ojos de a poco, al sentir su semen llenando el interior de su cuerpo; no parecía sorprendido, ni tampoco molesto, la palabra para describirlo era “natural”, porque sentía un gran alivio cuando Yuri lo llenaba hasta el fondo, como debía ser.

Se separaron, Yurio se arrodilló cuando su erección aun no había bajado, Minami se imaginaba que deseaba meterla en su boca antes de terminar definitivamente esa noche, pero en vez de eso, el rubio le indicó que se volteara de costado; Minami obedeció sin chistar, respiraba con cansancio, su cuerpo estaba agotado incluso cuando no lo había movido durante el sexo, así que mientras Yuri lo desataba, solo se limitó a respirar y a controlar sus ganas de quedarse dormido. El japonés, una vez desatado, llevó sus brazos hacia adelante y acarició sus muñecas, marcadas por la tela y enrojecidas, sus poros necesitaban volver a respirar; Plisetsky enrolló las telas del bondage, Minami volteó a verlo recostándose en su otro costado, sus brazos se extendieron delicadamente sobre las sabanas, no los quería mover demasiado.

-Cumplieron bien su función - dijo Yurio mientras guardaba la seda dentro de su bolso deportivo, Minami lo observó, relajado y exhausto.

-Me encantó… - reconoció el japonés, Yuri sonrió y retiró el alambre de púas que estaba dentro de su gran bolso, Minami abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

-Este era el que usaría en el chino - Plisetsky dijo aquello como si fuera lo más común del mundo, Minami lo observó con preocupación.

-¿Tanto lo odias?... - Yurio mostró una expresión más seria y guardó el alambre, Minami se puso nervioso.

-Creo ¿Qué importa? - le dijo Plisetsky mirándolo de reojo, el japonés titubeó.

-Solo digo que ¿Es tan necesario ese alambre? Eres un sádico, Yuri kun - le respondió su amante, sin mirarlo a los ojos; el ruso se acomodó a su lado, boca arriba, y arrimó a Minami hasta a su cuerpo, dejando apoyados los brazos y la cabeza del japones contra su pecho y sus dorados mechones de cabello.

-Solo quería experimentar un poco ¿Qué problema hay en eso? ¿Tienes miedo de que lo use en ti? - le preguntó de forma burlona, Minami agachó la vista con vergüenza.

-Sí… - admitió el pequeño japonés; Yurio volvió a mostrar una sonrisa y besó la frente de su amante.

-No te preocupes, no usaría nunca algo como eso en ti - pronunció, sin preocuparse de que esas palabras no fueran nada habituales en él; Minami cerró los ojos y besó el pecho de Yuri, manteniéndose acurrucado sobre uno de los pectorales del rubio.

-Yuri kun, tengo sueño… - dijo el japonés, Yuri relajó su cuerpo y abrazó la cintura de Minami con una mano.

-Yo también ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir esta noche? - le preguntó Plisetsky, mas cerró los ojos como si conociera la respuesta.

-Está bien… ¿Puedes despertarme… de la forma que me gusta? - Minami hizo otra pregunta, que provocó una risa en Yurio.

-Con todo gusto - Yuri acomodó algunos mechones sudorosos y desordenados detrás de la oreja del japonés antes de quedarse dormido - buenas noches, Minami chan…

*****

Guang y Phichit se encontraban durmiendo uno al lado del otro, despues de organizar un plan para atacar la mansión Feltsman y esperar a que todos los mercenarios se fueran, al fin pudieron descansar juntos en una cómoda y tibia cama, mil veces mejor que la del departamento que Guang Hong había rentado inicialmente. Phichit texteó en su celular hasta las 3 de la mañana, estaba muy sonriente chateando con alguien, Guang estaba tan cansado que la luz del teléfono no hacia efecto en él, dormía profundamente abrazando una almohada como si fuera un osito de peluche; el tailandés lo miró con ternura y retiró los mechones de pelo que cubrían el rostro de su amigo, parecía ser el mismo niño que iba a visitar a las montañas, antes de que algo le quitara parte de su esencia.

Phichit decidió que ya era la hora de dormir, empezaba a sentir mucho frio en sus brazos, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a una temperatura como la rusa, si hubiera estado en Tailandia, de seguro se habría quedado hasta las 5 de la mañana pendiente de su celular. Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió un leve golpecito, como una pequeña piedra chocando contra la ventana; estaba muy cansado como para darle importancia, pero un nuevo golpe lo hizo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la ventana, asomando apenas un ojo y con el revolver en las manos; afuera, apoyado en un poste, había un hombre con una gabardina y un sombrero negro, llevaba una botella de vodka dentro de una bolsa de papel, se la estaba bebiendo mientras esperaba pacientemente frente al edificio. No parecía estar acompañado o armado con algo pesado, a Phichit le pareció muy extraño, así que se vistió sin despertar a Guang Hong, y se armó con una pistola con silenciador y unas bombas de gas lacrimógeno en caso de tener que huir; bajó al primer piso y se asomó precavidamente por la entrada principal, analizando si había más personas alrededor de ese misterioso hombre; evaluó que no había nadie a parte de ellos dos y guardó su pistola, sin embargo, caminó con precaución con sus manos en los bolsillos, agarrando las bombas para escapar en caso de ser necesario.

-Disculpe… ¿Es usted quien lanzaba piedras a mi ventana? - preguntó el tailandés, acercándose al hombre poco a poco.

-¿Hm? Oh lo lamento, creo que me equivoqué de ventana, mil disculpas mi moreno amigo - respondió el hombre, llevándose la botella otra vez hasta los labios; Phichit no estaba convencido, era demasiado obvio que ese tipo quería hablarles, más específicamente, hablar con Guang Hong.

-No hay problema amigo, bueno, ya que de cualquier forma ya bajé ¿Cuál es su nombre? - Phichit habló con amabilidad, el tipo guardó la botella y volteó a verlo sonriente.

-Christophe Giacometti, es un placer conocerte - extendió la mano para saludar formalmente al tailandés, que tragó saliva al oír el nombre de Chris.

-¿Usted es el señor Giacometti del que me han contado?... - preguntó Phichit, tomando la mano de Chris para completar el saludo.

-El mismo ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo? - Christophe parecía un tipo amable, eso hubiera pensado Phichit de no ser por lo que le contó Guang, sobre como el suizo quiso sobrepasarse con él, y como Guang Hong e Isabella le habían robado dinero para estafarlo.

-Phichit - respondió sin decir su apellido.

-Así que, Phichit ¿Quién te contó de mí?

-¿Cómo no voy a saber el nombre de alguien tan útil? Mucha gente me recomienda pedir información en su bar - pronunció Phichit sonriendo, se veía natural aunque en el fondo estuviera siendo hipócrita al mostrar amabilidad con un tipo así.

-Ya veo, deberías hacerles caso, no te defraudaré cuando se trata de negocios, y sexo. Pero bueno, las tarifas dependen de la pregunta ¿Te interesa? - le preguntó Chris guiñándole el ojo, Phichit fingió reír algo avergonzado.

-¿Vino aquí a ofrecerme sus servicios, señor Giacometti? - el tailandés usó una voz coqueta, Chris le sonrió seductor, levantando una ceja.

-Lamentablemente no, pero no me vendría nada mal que una preciosura como tú me hiciera muchas preguntas - le respondió acariciando la barbilla de Phichit, que sonrió nervioso y un poco incómodo - Sin embargo, no eres tú a quien busco, lamento mucho haberte despertado Phichit Chulanont, puedes volver a tu cuarto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? - el tailandés lo miró con más seriedad, Giacometti rió en voz baja.

-Ups, se me salió.

-¿Qué quieres de Guang Hong? - Phichit ya no sonaba tan amigable, definitivamente Chris ya sabía dónde se alojaba Guang, y quienes lo acompañaban; dedujo que alguno de los mercenarios trabajaba también para Christophe y que le dio la dirección exacta, hasta de la ventana de su cuarto.

-Oh ¿Conoces a ese pequeño diablillo? Es tan adorable cuando se enoja.

-No solo lo conozco, de hecho, estábamos durmiendo juntos allá arriba.

-Vaya ¿Tu eres su amante? Al amante árabe de este pequeñín lo recordaba un poco menos moreno - la conversación ya comenzaba a ponerse tensa, Phichit lo miraba a los ojos en todo momento, muy atento a lo que hiciera.

-No somos amantes, estábamos literalmente dormidos, porque solo somos amigos - contestó Phichit, se veía demasiado estoico, nada normal en él.

-Que tiernos ¿Puedes ir arriba y decirle a Guang Hong que necesitamos hablar en mi bar?

-No es necesario, lo que quiera decirle a mi amigo puede decírmelo a mí, y yo se lo haré saber.

-Hmmm, no sé, es demasiado personal, es algo que solo le incumbe a él ¿No crees?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Guang Hong? - volvió a preguntar Phichit, Chris sonrió con malicia.

-Un trato, y desquitarme, sobre todo desquitarme.

-¿Desquitarte?...

-Te pondré en contexto: Llega una belleza virginal a tu bar queriendo obtener información y sin tener el dinero necesario, le das la opción de pagar en carne y no la acepta; al otro día vuelve con el dinero que pedias, pero oh sorpresa, resulta que es tu propio dinero y que el cabron se quiere pasar de listo - Phichit aguantó la risa al oír esa parte - le cobras el dinero a uno de sus cómplices, y le pides amablemente que no vuelva a tratar de joderte. Y aun con esa advertencia, esa belleza vuelve a Rusia y lo hace de la manera más insolente posible, amenazando de muerte a uno de mis subordinados y a mí mismo.

-Ya comprendo tu punto ¿Pero por qué quieres un trato con él? Si no se mete ninguno con el otro, entonces no veo problema - dijo Phichit con una sonrisa, Chris lo miró de reojo.

-Es posible hacer un trato, porque aunque no lo creas, mi relación con ese chico sigue siendo asimétrica, y mucho más ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Guang podría intimidarme y estar a mí mismo nivel, si tan solo no tuviera nada que ocultar.

-¿Y qué se supone que oculta?

-Oh vamos, tú lo sabes muy bien.

-No - respondió Phichit sonriendo como un niño con parte de la lengua afuera.

-Te volveré a poner en contexto: Cuando le cobré a los amigos de Guang Hong, había tres, dos hombres y una mujer, ya sabía desde ese entonces que se trataba del matrimonio Leroy, pero solo faltaba la identidad de uno de ellos.

-Y lo tienes frente a ti - mintió Phichit controlando los nervios, Christophe se rió en su cara.

-No me hagas reír, no solo era un tipo menos moreno, sino que, creo saber quién es.

-¿De qué forma puedes saberlo? - preguntó Phichit desafiante.

-Bueno, como dije, le cobre a los amigos de Guang Hong, Jean Jaques Leroy fue quien me pagó usando una segunda cuenta, que ya había utilizado para contratar mis servicios. De esa forma supe que se trataba de él; pero ¿No era muy arriesgado usar una cuenta que ya había utilizado conmigo, aun sabiendo que podría delatar su identidad? ¿Por qué de todos modos eligió usarla en vez de pedirle a su otro amigo disfrazado que pagara? - Phichit se quedó callado, un tanto confundido - fácil: Porque el otro tipo disfrazado no había creado una cuenta adicional y podría haber expuesto su identidad ¿Pero por qué Leroy expondría su propia identidad para proteger la suya? Tal vez ¿Esa persona era demasiado importante para el cartel? Extremadamente importante quizás.

-Es muy rebuscado - dijo Phichit guardando la calma.

-Puede serlo, pero dime ¿Quién era el mejor amigo del matrimonio Leroy en el cartel “De la Iglesia”? - preguntó Giacometti, y Phichit bajó la vista con nervios.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-¿Quién los acompañaba todo el tiempo? - insistió Christophe, Phichit miró hacia otro lado.

-Eso no lo sé.

-Y por sobre todo… ¿Quién es tu otro amigo? ¿Con quién tomabas clases de artes marciales profesionales en Pekín? - Phichit levantó la cabeza, viéndolo a los ojos, muy asustado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...

-Yo puedo saberlo todo, aunque ciertamente, han estado siendo muy obvios, la única razón por la que no he revelado esto es porque nadie me lo ha preguntado.

-Me investigaste… 

-Por supuesto, yo puedo saberlo todo - le respondió Giacometti, Phichit temblaba lleno de nervios.

-Incluso si sabes eso, nada prueba que en verdad esa persona es el cómplice de Guang Hong - le respondió fingiendo firmeza.

-Cierto, son solo suposiciones y cabos atados, nunca he visto a ese tipo sacándose el disfraz, aunque… puedo especificarle a alguien que “hay un rumor de que Leo De la Iglesia es cómplice y amante del asesino de Michele Crispino”. Diciendo que es un rumor no se compromete mucho su reputación y la relación de su familia con los Crispino y los Feltsman ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí, te equivocas, estarías comprometiendo a alguien que no tiene nada que ver - dijo el tailandés firmemente; Chris se colocó el sombrero y dio media vuelta.

-Pues sí, pero, quien nada hace nada teme ¿O es que si hay algo en juego?

Christophe movió la mano para despedirse y empezar a caminar; Phichit empezó a entrar en pánico viendo como Chris se alejaba a pasos lentos del lugar, tenía tanto miedo de que se descubriera la verdad, y lo que eso significaría para Leo. Había mucho en riesgo para su amigo si todo se descubría, todos los pactos y relaciones comerciales que tenía su cartel con otras mafias, se irían abajo, se atacarían entre ellos y las vidas de Leo y su familia estarían en peligro, por no decir que sus propios padres podrían sacrificar a su hijo con tal de evitar guerrillas innecesarias con tipos igual de poderosos; el tailandés temblaba pensando en cómo se sentiría Guang si “por su culpa” a Leo le pasara algo, no podría resistirlo. Con mucho temor y nervios, Phichit retiró su pistola y la movió con lentitud para apuntar a la cabeza de Giacometti; Chris se detuvo y rio suavemente.

-No soy el único al tanto de esta información sabes… - Phichit abrió los ojos aterrado, se había esmerado en hacer el menor ruido posible - si me matas, mis hombres difundirán la información de tus amigos, no te conviene lastimarme, bomboncito de chocolate - Christophe lo miró hacia atrás, sonriendo ladino; Phichit bajó el arma temblorosamente, con ganas de llorar.

-Maldición… - susurró mirando hacia abajo, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas de frustración y miedo.

-Así que es cierto, si es Leo De la Iglesia - dijo Chris en un tono victorioso, Phichit contuvo el aire y sintió escalofríos - digo, si no estuviera en lo correcto, no me habrías apuntado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?... Te daré lo que sea, pero, por favor, no le digas a nadie esto… - le suplicó Phichit acercándose a él y agarrando su gabardina, apenas podía mantener sus temblorosas piernas rectas, deseaba ponerse de rodillas en la nieve para implorar que Giacometti guardara el secreto.

-Cálmate, voy a establecer un precio para mantener esto oculto, pero, debes entender que tiene que ser un monto razonable, los Feltsman pagarían millones por estos datos - dijo Christophe acariciando la cabeza de Phichit, que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Pagaré lo que sea…

-¿Estás seguro de esto? No es precisamente a ti a quien le incumbe esto, sino a Guang Hong.

-De cualquier forma, yo soy su amigo, no quiero que él y Leo salgan perjudicados…

-Tienes un buen corazón después de todo bomboncito… Pero, esto no te incumbe, quiero que Guang sea quien me las pague todas.

-¿Cuánto le cobrarías a Guang?...

-80 millones de rublos como pago inicial, y “pago en carne” de por vida.

-¡¿80 millones?! Espera… ¿Qué es eso de pago en carne?... - preguntó Phichit con miedo de ese enorme precio; Chris soltó una pequeña risa y miró con perversión a Phichit.

-¿Sabías que… Yuri Plisetsky casi viola a ese pequeño cuando se coló en la mansión? No tienes idea de lo divertido que sería ver su cara cuando se entere que alguien más pudo cumplir lo que el no pudo. Solo espero que Guang Hong siga siendo virgen… - Christophe sonó muy animado, Phichit apretó con fuerza sus ropas y observó fijamente los verdes ojos de Chris.

-Estás enfermo… ¡No permitiré que le hagas algo como eso a Guang Hong! ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! - Giacometti colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios del tailandés para callarlo.

-Cálmate, ya te dije, ponerte agresivo conmigo no te traerá ningún beneficio. Ahora, se lindo y ve arriba a decirle esto a Guang - Chris acarició el mentón de Phichit, este miró el suelo nevado y apretó los puños frustrado.

-No - le dijo firmemente a Giacometti.

-¿No…?

-No le diré esto a Guang Hong.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres dejarlo así como está y exponerlo?

-No he dicho eso, no quiero exponerlo, pero, fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera entrado en pánico, no habría confirmado que Leo es uno de sus aliados.

-Entonces… ¿Que harás? No me digas que quieres ofrecerte como su reemplazo.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-Nene… No te sacrifiques por algo que no vale la pena, me caes bien, así que, mejor déjalo con la carga.

-Eso nunca. Yo seré quien te pague, con lo que sea, te pagaré esos 80 millones, te haré favores sin cobrar, haré todo lo que quieras, pero prométeme que no divulgarás este secreto - Chris miró de arriba a abajo al tailandés, analizando su cuerpo y su rostro; no le pareció nada mal, así que sonrió tocando su propia barbilla.

-Como quieras bomboncito, podría descontarte un poco de esos millones si utilizas… el otro pago - pronunció Christophe con una voz erótica, los labios de Phichit temblaron y su rostro se llenó de inseguridad, mas no había tiempo para dudar, no con algo de ese calibre.

-Está bien… - respondió afligido, Chris se acercó a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente unas palabras.

-Te espero en mi bar…

*****

La madrugada pasó así como también la corta tarde de los inviernos rusos, Guang y Phichit se reunieron con las tropas de mercenarios que tenían contratados en un viejo edificio abandonado, y se dividieron en grupos de ocho personas para que todos los jeeps y automóviles que tenían disponibles fueran llenados. Guang Hong hablaba inseguramente ante los hombres contratados, explicándoles que lo mejor sería atacar de noche la mansión Feltsman, pues con ayuda de la poca visibilidad, sería más fácil huir; recomendó también tener bidones de combustible, porque, al estar a punto de comenzar el invierno, no podrían escapar por el río Nevá, ya que las aguas estaban congelándose.

Phichit explicó que el único deber que tenían era crear una distracción para que Guang se colara en la mansión y así poder encontrar a Georgi, les dio permiso de jugar sucio y utilizar todo lo que desearan para atacar y defenderse, incluyendo granadas. Con una aplicación del celular, el tailandés les indicó los diferentes caminos de San Petersburgo para una muy posible huida hacia diferentes sectores y poblados cercanos, además de indicar la ubicación de clínicas clandestinas para curar las heridas, todos debían dispersarse luego del ataque.

Minami llegó al lugar de reunión, se veía fresco y activo, sin embargo, su forma de caminar no era la misma, como si estuviera un poco irritado entre sus piernas; le explicaron el plan y él quiso ofrecerse como el acompañante de Guang Hong, pero este le negó esa posibilidad, entrando por cuenta propia a la mansión no llamaría tanto la atención según sus palabras; el japonés no se veía muy contento por esa decisión de Guang. Phichit estaba muy callado, eso le preocupaba mucho a Guang Hong, no era algo natural en su amigo; se acercó al tailandés y lo abrazó desde atrás, preguntándole si estaba nervioso; Phichit agarró las manos de Guang que estaban delante de su torso, y suspiró antes de contestar con su voz alegre: “si, un poco, no te preocupes”.

El tailandés volteó y abrazó a Guang Hong con ternura y melancolía, era un abrazo muy apretado, Guang puso una expresión de preocupación, algo le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, no era común verlo así. Al culminar el abrazo, ambos dieron la orden de partida a todos los presentes; los tres asiáticos viajaron juntos en un jeep, acompañados de dos hombres, un tal Jonathan de Inglaterra, y un hombre de edad avanzada llamado Luka, de Croacia; Phichit ordenó las piezas de su rifle dentro del vehículo en movimiento, Guang Hong suspiraba con nervios, y Minami solo podía observarlos, todo estaba en completo silencio, nadie tenía el ánimo suficiente como para hablar, pues lo que debían hacer esa noche era muy temerario y riesgoso, los hacía estar muy tensos.

 Al llegar a la zona boscosa cercana a la mansión, Phichit bajó del jeep, debía estar alejado del resto para actuar de francotirador; Guang volteó a verlo mientras el vehículo avanzaba, su amigo estaba trepando un árbol para estar a una buena altura a la hora de disparar. El viejo Luka bajó la velocidad y apagó las luces, dando la orden de que toda la caravana lo hiciera, puesto que a algunos metros de ellos, notaba las luces de otro automóvil, uno perteneciente a los Feltsman, que se alejaba a una prudente velocidad de ellos, en dirección a la mansión.

*****

Dentro de la casa Feltsman se encontraba Georgi, sentado frente a la barra de bebidas en su bar personal, tenía instalados unos monitores de las cámaras de seguridad de su hogar, adicionales a los que se encontraban en la sala del jefe de los guardias, porque le gustaba mantener el control de la situación; aunque, también pasaba sus noches en ese bar para vigilar si llegaba alguien a la mansión, un alguien pequeño a quien había creído muerto, hasta que Yuri le confirmó lo contrario. Era casi una obsesión, veía las cámaras fijamente mientras bebía un martini, no estaba concentrado en su entorno ni en el sigiloso paso de uno de sus “diablillos”, por eso dio un respingo cuando Hikaru lo abrazó enérgicamente por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Georgi.

-¿Por qué estás tan solo? Debiste invitarme a beber contigo, esta noche no está como para dormir ¿No lo crees? - le dijo Hikaru besando una zona muy cercana al lóbulo de la oreja del ruso.

-Bueno, supongo que me apetecía estar solo ¿Quieres sentarte junto a mí? - Ofreció Georgi palpando un asiento que se encontraba a su lado; Hikaru mordió con suavidad el lóbulo, Georgi se estremeció.

-No quiero, me gusta estar de pie - el japonés deslizó lentamente su lengua hasta la sien del ruso, quien cerró los ojos y miró seriamente su copa de licor.

-No hagas cosas extrañas - pronunció sin mayor animo ni oponiendo resistencia, mientras su fiel subordinado le besaba el cuello; Hikaru estaba vestido con un traje formal negro, sus pantalones estaban ajustados, porque deseaba provocar de algún modo a Georgi aun con el intenso frio del ambiente.

-¿Es muy raro? A mí me gusta - le respondió rozando su nariz en el cuello del ruso; Georgi miró hacia abajo, involuntariamente se le ponía la piel de gallina con el contacto que su diablillo hacía en su piel; no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, porque, contrario a lo que pensaba, no sentía asco ni incomodes con los besos de Hikaru, incluso, le producía un leve calor.

-A mí no me gusta, pero tampoco me molesta - reconoció el de ojos azules, Hikaru sonrió triunfal.

-Entonces ¿Puedo hacerlo? Yuuto aún no llega, quiero aprovechar - Georgi lo miró de reojo, Hikaru dio un pequeño saltito de temor cuando observó ese ojo azul e inexpresivo.

-¿Tu y ese chico son novios?

-Bueno… es complicado - Georgi frunció las cejas, su subordinado tragó saliva.

-No quiero ser “el otro” ni nada por el estilo, francamente, en estos momentos me das mucho asco - dijo fríamente Georgi, Hikaru lo abrazó con más fuerza desde atrás e hizo pucheros.

-No seas malo conmigo, yo te quiero - Hikaru frotó su frente en el hombro del ruso, como un gatito pidiendo amor.

-Bien… Haz lo que quieras, solo no juegues con ese pobre niño.

-No juego, es solo que… quiero a dos personas con la misma intensidad ¿No te ha pasado? - le dijo Hikaru; Georgi suspiró y bebió todo su trago.

-No, cuando creí haber amado, solo le juré amor a una única persona - respondió Georgi, haciendo que el japonés lo abrazara de una forma distinta, más acogedora.

-¿Por qué jurarle amor a una sola persona? Para mi cumplir eso es demasiado utópico.

-Pues quien sabe, si es cierto que fui un imbécil que solo creyó una tonta fantasía utópica, tal vez tengas razón - Hikaru repartió múltiples besos en la zona del rostro de Georgi que podía alcanzar con sus labios.

-No seas duro contigo mismo, es normal enamorarse así… solo mira a mi pobre Yuuto.

-Tienes razón, de hecho, está frente a la puerta - pronunció Georgi mirando el monitor de la cámara instalada junto a la entrada de ese bar; Yuuto estaba frente a la puerta, dudoso y cohibido, como si no deseara abrirla por lo que podía encontrar; Hikaru se separó en cuestión de milisegundos de Georgi y se sentó a su lado, disimulando mientras Yuuto entraba en el bar.

-Bienvenido Yuuto kun ¿Te preparo algo de beber? - ofreció Hikaru hecho un manojo de nervios, Georgi lo miraba hacia el lado con molestia, si su relación de Yuuto no era un noviazgo, entonces su reacción de separarse de esa forma era absurda.

-No es necesario - Yuuto apresuró su paso y se metió al otro lado de la barra, descolgando un delantal y poniéndoselo para ser el barman de Hikaru y Georgi, este último sonrió al verlo tan apurado para servir tragos como si ese de verdad fuera su trabajo.

-Que servicial - dijo el ruso observando como Yuuto sacaba unos limones de una pequeña nevera, y los ponía en una jarra para preparar caipirinha - ¿Qué tal tu día muchacho? - le preguntó Georgi a Yuuto, para romper el hielo.

-Todo bien, eso creo, cumplí con lo que se me ordenó, eso es lo importante - respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, machacando los limones dentro de la jarra.

-¿Fue un día aburrido? - preguntó el ruso mirando con una sonrisa al japonés, Hikaru observó fijamente a Georgi.

-La verdad, si - contestó Yuuto, vertiendo el licor cachaza dentro del jarrón, se notaba algo cortante con el ruso.

-No sabes cómo te entiendo ¿Qué música quieres que ponga? Ya sabes, para hacer menos aburrido el ambiente - propuso Georgi, Hikaru lo miró con fastidio, sintiendo celos, pero no estaba seguro de si sentía celos de Georgi siendo amable con su Yuuto, o celos de que Yuuto estuviera captando más la atención del ruso.

-La que usted desee, Georgi sama - Yuuto utilizó el honorifico de mayor respeto, cortando el ambiente de confidencialidad entre él y Georgi, no estaba dispuesto a cambiar su relación de jefe y empleado por una falsa amistad.

-No me gusta ese apodo - dijo Georgi desilusionado, tomando una copa de caipirinha que Yuuto le ofreció.

-Hey Georgi, ahí viene el jefecito - Hikaru apuntó el monitor que mostraba la entrada principal, Yurio avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos, su cabeza agachada demostraba que se encontraba algo cansado.

-¿Viene hacia acá? - se preguntó Yuuto mirando todos los monitores, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro para seguir el recorrido del rubio, Georgi rió en voz baja gracias a los inquietos ojos del japonés.

-Aquí es donde se droga a veces, o en su cuarto, pero no entra en él hasta que le da sueño - Georgi recitó la rutina de su hermano con una sonrisa, justo antes de que Yuri abriera de golpe la puerta del bar, encontrándose a los tres hombres adentro; al verlos solo chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a un asiento, dejándose caer en él de espaldas a la barra.

-Estoy muerto - soltó Yurio extendiendo sus brazos por la barra y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio.

-¿Qué te pasó Yurochka? - preguntó Georgi bebiendo un vaso de whisky y agradeciéndole en voz baja a Yuuto, quien solo asintió y lo ignoró.

-Me estuvieron deshidratando todo el puto día.

-¿Y eso te molesta? Yo creí que te encantaba - Hikaru dijo aquello riendo con picardía.

-Por supuesto idiota, pero creo que esta vez fue demasiado, necesito reponer líquidos - al oírlo, Yuuto le acercó un vaso con agua tónica, Yuri lo bebió en dos sorbos.

-Yurochka, cuídate de las ets, te lo digo en serio - sermoneó Georgi.

-Cállate - fue lo único que dijo Yurio, y se estiró para sacar algo del otro lado de la barra - ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí - lo interrumpió Georgi enseñándole la bolsa de cocaína que Yuri buscaba, y guardándola en su entrepierna.

-Eres asqueroso - dijo el rubio, pero no tenía energías para levantarse, o alzar la voz.

-Tienes que cuidarte, te necesito con todos los sentidos alerta para cuando Guang Ji aparezca.

-Es por eso mismo que tienes que devolverme mi polvo, tarado.

-No. Te necesito completamente lucido para que escapes con padre y madre - Georgi apoyó su mentón en la barra y deslizó su dedo por la orilla de su copa, moviéndolo en círculos.

-¿Y para esa mierda me necesitas “lucido”?

-Sip, escapa estando consciente de tus actos, hermanito, eres lo poco que quiero salvar.

-Ugh, que exagerado de mierda.

-Si he de morir, será solo - Yuri le echó una mirada fastidiada.

-Joder, deja el melodrama, eres patético - Georgi elevó los ojos para ver el monitor de la entrada principal, la cámara instalada registró como algo difuso que se confundía con una piedra era lanzado desde la nada hacia la puerta - actúas como si ese enano nos fuera a atacar esta noche, justo ahora.

-3… 2… 1… - pronunció Georgi justo antes de que el monitor registrara la explosión de la granada lanzada frente a la puerta principal; el ruso se levantó y tomó unas ametralladoras pequeñas que había dejado en una mesa - ya se estaba tardando.

-¡¡Mierda!! ¡¡¿Por qué no podía aparecer mañana?!! ¡¡Mis piernas ya no pueden más!! - gritó Yurio al ver y escuchar la explosión; Yuuto y Hikaru tomaron sus cosas, colocándose unas máscaras, Hikaru una máscara kabuki y Yuuto una máscara kitsune.

-Eso te pasa por follar como un loco todo el día - se burló Hikaru armándose con una katana y dos pistolas, Yuuto por su parte tenía granadas cegadoras y de humo, además de su propia katana.

-Lo dice el que folla con tripas a su alrededor - replicó Yuri, tomando su pistola mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta; antes de que el rubio pudiera seguirle los pasos al grupo, Georgi lo tomó de la capucha y lo levantó para cambiar la dirección de su hermano - ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!

-Asegúrate de que Yakov y Lilia lleguen sin problemas al vehículo, haz lo que te digo - le ordenó Georgi con total seriedad, una a la que Yurio no pudo desobedecer, solo chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta para guiar a sus padres para que escaparan.

-Hey Georgi, ese chico te quiere a ti ¿Te importa ofrecerte de carnada? Yo te cuido la espalda - propuso Hikaru; Yuuto estaba avanzando a paso rápido, dejándolos atrás; Georgi tomó el brazo del japonés antes de que se fuera sin recibir instrucciones.

-Quieto pequeño, la idea de la carnada suena tentadora, aunque Guang Ji sabría que se trata de una trampa, no es tan estúpido. Bueno algo, pero si piensa las cosas, es cuestión de sentido común.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? - preguntó Yuuto.

-¿Podrían transitar fuera de los pasillos? Sé que suena a suicidio, pero si de verdad no quieren ser vistos por él y emboscarlo, tienen que hacer eso.

-¿Te refieres a ir de ventana en ventana? Pan comido - dijo Hikaru, para posteriormente tomar la mano de Yuuto y llevárselo corriendo, dejando a Georgi solo en los pasillos de la mansión.

*****

Yurio corrió por la mansión hasta llegar a la parte trasera, que no estaba siendo atacada, puesto que la balacera en la parte frontal y la explosión solo eran una distracción para que las fuerzas de la bratva se concentraran en el frontis mientras Guang Hong entraba a por Georgi; Yakov y Lilia estaban llegando a un jeep todo terreno, con el que podrían escapar por las zonas más escarpadas sin mucho problema. Yakov refunfuñaba y gritaba con ira por la sorpresa que se estaban llevando esa noche, en contadísimas ocasiones habían sido atacados de esa forma, porque los pocos imbéciles que se atrevieron a ello no sobrevivieron. Lilia le ordenó a Plisetsky que subiera al auto, y aunque este quiso negarse, la autoridad de “su madre” era mucho más fuerte que su voluntad.

Paralelamente, Minami y los mercenarios disparaban hacia la mansión y los guardias que se condensaron en la parte delantera, estaban boca abajo sobre la nieve con ametralladoras y bazucas. Phichit apuntaba a lo lejos, su impresionante vista le permitía ver a los guardias listos de los Feltsman que trataban de acercarse sigilosamente a las tropas estáticas de Guang, rodeando el terreno; todos cayeron con las precisas balas del tailandés.

Guang Hong ya estaba dentro de la mansión, apegándose a las paredes y revisando si alguien se encontraba en el interior; la explosión inicial de la granada fue el momento preciso para que el entrara, escondiéndose dentro por algunos minutos antes de que todos los guardaespaldas salieran de la mansión. Una vez hubo pocas personas dentro, Guang comenzó a avanzar, su pistola tenía un silenciador aplicado, así que, cada vez que distinguía un subordinado por los pasillos, le daba un certero disparo en la frente, evitando que ellos dispararan antes y que de ese modo alertaran a los demás.

Estaba muy tenso avanzando hacia el interior de la mansión; su buen oído le permitió escuchar unos ligeros pasos en las habitaciones de los costados, estaba siendo acechado. Llegó hasta el amplio salón principal, Georgi estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, y una ladina sonrisa, como si estuviera esperándolo con confianza.

Claramente algo andaba mal, Guang Hong no se separaría de las paredes ni dejaría de ocultarse solo por tener al ruso en bandeja de plata; cerró los ojos, concentrándose y usando sus otros sentidos. Antes de recibir un disparo, dio un enorme salto hacia atrás y cayó a espaldas de una persona enmascarada, disparándole a una de sus pistolas, que salió volando muy lejos del hombre de la máscara. Hikaru quiso disparar con su otro revolver, pero la distancia era muy estrecha y Guang fácilmente  pateó el arma mientras desenfundaba su espada para matarlo.

Yuuto, con su máscara kitsune, hizo su aparición para detener la espada de Guang Hong, sacando su katana para interrumpir el corte que el chino haría en Hikaru; el choque de las espadas de Yuuto y Guang hacía algo de ruido, suficiente para que Georgi se levantara de su asiento y desapareciera con sigilo. Hikaru se unió al duelo, queriendo hacer un corte horizontal en Guang Hong, pero este lo esquivó saltando encima de uno de los muebles y luego apareciendo a espaldas de Yuuto; Hikaru fue quien lo salvó en esa ocasión deteniendo el ataque de Guang con su katana.

El chino tuvo que mover su sable en varias direcciones para frenar los cortes de los guardaespaldas de Georgi, retrocediendo para ganar más terreno; colocando su espada en vertical tomándola del mango y del metal pudo frenar un doble ataque, observando el filo de esas espadas; analizó que se trataban de un par de katanas, las máscaras kabuki y kitsune también fueron un indicio para él, esas personas eran japonesas y debían estar ligadas a los yakuzas. Guang Hong utilizaba la fuerza de sus  brazos para detener las katanas, Hikaru y Yuuto no vieron venir que Guang levantaría un pie hacia un lado y que con una gran precisión tomaría un jarrón sujetándolo entre su pie y su tibia, y lanzandolo directo a la cabeza de Yuuto, que sujetó rápidamente su máscara y cayó de rodillas al suelo con el costado de la cara sangrando.

Entonces Guang Hong empezó a atacar frenéticamente a Hikaru, haciendo que esta vez fuera él quien retrocediera; Guang recordó a Georgi y trató de ubicarlo con los ojos, ahora tenía a tres personas contra él, debía deshacerse pronto de ese japonés para que no lo superaran demasiado en número. Antes de atacar a Hikaru, el chino desvió con rapidez el rumbo de su espada, logrando que Georgi diera un salto hacia atrás, pues tenía una ametralladora y una jeringa con tranquilizante en la mano.

Guang Hong salió corriendo, evitando las balas de la ametralladora y lanzándose rodando hacia la sala principal, atrincherándose detrás de los sillones para disparar; Georgi y Hikaru tomaron sus armas de fuego y disparaban cada vez que Guang asomaba mínimamente la cabeza, sin lograr atinarle. El chino también disparaba, pero bastante más limitado que sus adversarios; retiró de su bolsillo una bomba de humo, pero antes de poder activarla, la dejó caer de su mano.

Abrió los ojos al máximo, su cuerpo temblaba y se debilitaba; miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, en una esquina estaba Yuuto con un rifle de caza, se había escabullido hasta la ventana para trepar por fuera hasta otra habitación, consiguiendo el rifle con dardos tranquilizantes para adormecer a Guang con un dardo que le dio directamente en el cuello. Guang Hong perdió poco a poco su consciencia, quería hacer un último esfuerzo para dispararle a Georgi, pero este se le acercaba riendo, y él no tenía fuerzas para jalar el gatillo; su vista se borró por completo cuando lo rodearon para llevárselo; una vez más había caído en las garras de ese ruso.

*****

Hikaru llevó en brazos a Guang hasta un sótano oculto detrás del armario en la habitación de Yakov, dentro del lugar había algunos artefactos de tortura, como cuatro cadenas en la pared para amarrar a alguien y azotarlo, una cama eléctrica, una silla etc. Depositaron a Guang Hong en el piso y abrieron un cofre que estaba dentro del lugar, con herramientas y sogas para amarrarlo; Yuuto se quedó parado frente a la entrada de ese cuarto, vigilando que nadie encontrara el lugar; Georgi notó la sangre en el costado de su cara, y le entregó un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios para que se curara, sin embargo, Yuuto solo se limpió la sangre, porque no podía quitarse la máscara en frente de Guang si pretendían despertarlo luego de amarrarlo.

-Las manos ya están apretadas - dijo Hikaru luego de amarrar firmemente las manos del chino.

-Te faltan los pies - respondió Georgi, su subordinado rápidamente obedeció y amarró los pies de Guang Hong - y también las rodillas.

-¿Las rodillas?

-Tratándose de él, es mejor prevenir - Georgi tenía los brazos cruzados, lo que significaba que hablaba en serio al mencionar que también debían restringir el movimiento de las rodillas de Guang; Hikaru subió los hombros como diciendo “qué más da”, y buscó otra cuerda para amarrar a Guang Hong.

-Solo un poco más apretado… - murmuró Hikaru poniendo el último amarre.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en despertar? - preguntó Georgi rascándose la barbilla, la expresión de Hikaru le daba a entender que no tenía ni idea.

-Esto… ¿Media hora? - el japonés inventó esa cantidad de tiempo sin estar seguro, Georgi suspiró.

-Yuuto, muchacho, ve a mi cuarto y trae un maletín negro que está en el segundo cajón de mi armario - Yuuto asintió y acató las ordenes de Georgi - y ve con cuidado.

-¿Para que el maletín? - le preguntó Hikaru a Georgi, chasqueando los dedos cerca del oído de Guang para despertarlo sin éxito.

-Hay que forzarlo a despertar con algo - Georgi removió un mechón de cabello que cubría un ojo de Guang Hong, lo miraba desanimado y nostálgico, verlo dormir le recordaba al niño tranquilo y dulce que alguna vez fue.

-¿Por qué lo miras así? - Hikaru se sentía curioso, y un tanto preocupado por esa mirada, que reflejaba cualquier cosa menos odio - ¿Lo quieres?

-No - respondió secamente el ruso, Hikaru no se tragó aquello.

-Lo mirabas como si lo quisieras - el japonés se sobresaltó en cuanto Georgi le echó una mirada irritada, su mejor opción era agachar la cabeza y disculparse - lo siento Georgi…

-Déjalo – dijo el ruso con molestia; en ese momento llegó Yuuto con el maletín, cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia ellos para entregarle lo pedido - gracias pequeño.

-¿Que contiene ese maletín? - Hikaru levantó la cabeza, Georgi retiró unos frascos y jeringas, preparando dos compuestos para inyectar.

-Yuuto, tú te has portado mejor, así que te daré el privilegio de elegir - pronuncio Georgi volteándose hacia el otro japonés - ¿MDMA? ¿O adrenalina?

-Bueno… no se… ¿Adrenalina tal vez sea más efectiva? - respondió Yuuto, Georgi acarició su mejilla sonriendo.

-Eres piadoso - Yuuto dio un paso atrás, incomodado por el contacto en su mejilla.

El ruso tomó la jeringa de adrenalina, quitó el aire de su interior y le dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo para quitar las pequeñas gotas del compuesto que salieron de la aguja. Calculó la zona del pecho donde debía inyectar el líquido y le abrió el abrigo y la camisa a Guang Hong, aprovechando para desnudarle la parte delantera del torso para poder jugar un rato con él; clavó la aguja en la zona del pectoral izquierdo de Guang, inyectando con suma rapidez el líquido, removiendo en cuestión de segundos la aguja y dando un salto hacia atrás por precaución, pues, al momento de inyectar la adrenalina, el chino abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a retorcerse como un gusano, gritando y moviéndose sin parar por el efecto de la sustancia recorriendo sus venas y aumentando su ritmo cardiaco a niveles peligrosos.

-¡Jajajajajaja, lo siento Guang Ji, pero eso fue tan gracioso! - exclamó Georgi secando una lagrima que había salido por causa de su risa; Guang lo miró tendido en el suelo, apretando la mandíbula con ira, sus ojos temblaban y sus pupilas se encontraban contraídas, y él estaba débil, mareado y muy confundido.

-Tu… - susurró hecho una furia, aun no estaba del todo consciente de su entorno y situación, pero, en un acto de rabia y odio extremos, hizo que su cuerpo amarrado saltara dando botes en el frio piso, queriendo tomar impulso para encajarle una mordida en el cuello a Georgi. No pudo concretar su actuar, porque Hikaru le asestó una patada en la quijada que casi la rompe.

-Tranquilo niño, de nada te sirve ponerte hostil ahora, no estás en posición para hacerlo - dijo el ruso tomando los hombros de Guang Hong y sentándolo frente a él - ahora… - Georgi acarició el pecho de Guang con un suave toque, formando una curva que deslizó hasta su estómago - ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-¡No me toques! - le gritó Guang Hong dando un pequeño salto sentado, el ruso rió y tomó su teléfono para llamar a alguien.

-Hola, Yurochka, adivina a quien capturé - le dijo Georgi a Yuri, Guang abrió los ojos, su expresión mostraba el terror que le daba que Plisetsky lo encontrara así, débil y amarrado, incapaz de defenderse.

-No… no… - susurró Guang Hong con las pupilas contraídas; Georgi chasqueó los dedos y Hikaru le acercó inmediatamente un bolso con muchos objetos en el interior para “jugar”.

-¿Que dices hermanito? ¿Quieres que lo prepare yo? - Georgi retiró un envase de vaselina del bolso que le fue entregado; Guang empezó a retorcerse desesperadamente.

-¡¡No!! - exclamó Guang Hong moviéndose como un loco, Hikaru contuvo la risa al verlo de esa forma.

-¿Quieres encargarte tu solo? Bueno, no es como si quisiera prepararlo por mí mismo, como crees - Georgi sonrió maliciosamente, Guang temblaba con pánico - vaya… que sádico eres en el sexo ¿Alambre de púas? Eres mi orgullo - Guang Hong volvió a retorcerse desesperado, tenía que huir de ese lugar a como diera lugar.

-Maldición… - pronunció al borde de las lágrimas por la impotencia, Georgi lo observó burlón y cortó la llamada. Del otro lado de la línea, Yuri veía su teléfono y titubeaba sobre qué hacer; rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la oportunidad de su vida, y abrió la puerta del vehículo, rodando por la nieve y levantándose para correr hacia la mansión, ignorando los gritos fúricos de Lilia y Yakov.

-Él va a violarte - dijo Georgi mirando a Guang a los ojos, confirmándole uno de sus mayores temores - va a venir acá y te partirá en dos, Yurochka hasta podría crearte una fisura con cuchillos para lubricar ¿No sería algo interesante, muchacho? - le preguntó a Hikaru y este asintió, detrás de su máscara había una sonrisa extasiada por la imagen mental.

-Malditos enfermos… - susurró Guang Hong, su cuerpo tembloroso y sus húmedos ojos no ocultaban su miedo, eso le causaba satisfacción al ruso.

-Pero de la parte sexual se encargará Yurochka, yo solo del daño físico ¿No te alivia?

-No…

-Oh, pobrecito… - Georgi acarició la mejilla de Guang y apegó su frente en la suya - si te portas dócil, puedo lograr que mi hermanito te trate mejor, solo te follará y le harás felaciones ¿No es eso menos malo? - en ese momento, Guang Hong le escupió en la cara, Georgi se quedó inmóvil y limpió la saliva de su rostro; sin previo aviso, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Guang en el rostro, lanzándolo al suelo - ¿Qué mierda te pasó? Antes eras menos insolente - aquello hizo que Guang Hong recordara sus sueños, que recordara sus memorias reprimidas.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué posturas sexuales probará Yurochka? Eso solo lo puede responder él.

-Hablo en serio, es importante… - Georgi analizó a Guang con la mirada y levantó los hombros, permitiéndole hablar - ¿Tu y yo… nos conocíamos antes de que mataras a mi madre? - el ruso dejó su expresión desinteresada, poniendo un rostro serio y sombrío.

-¿Recordaste algo? - preguntó con una voz inexpresiva, Guang Hong asintió, inseguro de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué no actuabas como si nos conociéramos? ¿Por qué fingiste no conocerme? - Guang paró de hablar en cuanto Georgi colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo.

-¿Lo dices ahora? Jajaja… es tan difícil de explicar, pero es tu culpa… es solo tu culpa…

-Espera… - Guang Hong dijo aquello con una voz débil, el ruso no le estaba permitiendo respirar adecuadamente.

-¡Es tu culpa! - Georgi estranguló con más fuerza a Guang, cortando su respiración, si seguía así, Guang correría el riesgo de quedar inconsciente otra vez - eras… eras tan lindo… - el ruso soltó el cuello del chino, quien tuvo que tomar aire jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

-Te odio… - murmuró Guang Hong; Georgi lo miró de reojo y acarició sus pectorales, poniendo tenso e iracundo a Guang.

-Tan lindo y adorable… una hermosa luz… Pero lo arruinaste - la voz del ruso volvió a ensombrecerse, mientras retiraba unos afilados clavos del bolso que Hikaru le había entregado - entraste a mi habitación, actuando como si yo fuera un completo extraño para ti… se notaba tanto que algo se había roto en tu mente… - Georgi tomó un clavo, y con dos de sus dedos levantó parte de la piel del estómago de Guang - te rompiste… el niño dulce murió con su mamá… - pronunció derramando lagrimas mientras perforaba la piel de Guang Hong horizontalmente con un clavo.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! - Guang gritó lleno de dolor, tenía un clavo atravesando su sangrante piel en el costado de su panza.

-¿Que había que salvar? Nada, porque no eras el mismo ¿De que valía decirte: fuimos amigos? Todo estaba roto mocoso imbécil - Georgi continuaba llorando y repitiendo el proceso para clavar otro clavo en la piel de Guang Hong.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!!! - el grito del chino fue más intenso, esta vez habían clavado el clavo en la boca de su estómago - A-asqueroso… ¡Eres una mierda! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué si éramos amigos mataste a mi mamá?! ¡¡Hipócrita!!

-Tengo prioridades… - el ruso agarró con brusquedad un pliegue de la piel de Guang, encajándole un clavo cuya punta no salió por completo - mi prioridad es encontrar a Anya, para eso debo sacrificar cosas.

-Me das… asco… - susurró Guang, el dolor de su cuerpo era insoportable - ¿Entonces qué?... ¿Cómo puedes culparme por esto?... Tu eres el culpable… tu arruinaste mi vida… ¿De qué forma creías que acabaría?...

-Ibas a tener un destino diferente… - Georgi tocó el pecho de Guang Hong, sus ojos otra vez estaban llenos de lágrimas - creí que estarías durmiendo… yo hubiera ido hasta tu cuarto, habría besado tu frente y hubiera acabado con tu vida de forma indolora… merecías un final sin dolor…

-Estás loco… - Guang le echó una mirada llena de repulsión y desprecio a Georgi, este suspiró y repitió el proceso de los clavos - ¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!

-Ahora, con la basura que queda de ti, solo me resta seguirte la corriente si no me recuerdas, jugar contigo, lastimarte cuando antes no me sentía digno ni de acariciarte con el pétalo de una rosa - el ruso acercó sus labios a la sangrante piel de Guang Hong, respirando el aire helado sobre él, levantando sus poros - lastimarte me causa placer ahora… - susurró antes de lamer la sangre del chino; Hikaru apretó su entrepierna y volteó, no quería perder el control por la sangre, ya tenía una erección por lo que estaba viendo.

-Es tu culpa… es tu culpa que no quede nada de lo que era… - Guang temblaba de dolor, sus lágrimas se desbordaron con melancolía y fragilidad - sin madre… sin pureza… sin felicidad… sin salud mental… sin recuerdos… sin un hogar… sin tranquilidad… ya no hay nada de mi… por tu culpa… - el suave llanto de Guang Hong inundó los sentidos de Georgi, el pequeño Guang lloraba frente a sus ojos, herido y devastado, tan diminuto y delicado que el ruso acercó temblorosamente sus manos con los ojos brillantes y conmovidos; el abrazo que podría haber dado se transformó en un firme golpe de su palma sobre los ojos de Guang Hong, azotando su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Hazme el favor de no llorar… no quiero ver nada de ese niño en un mocoso endemoniado como tu…

La palma de Georgi cubría los ojos de Guang, así no podía ver sus lágrimas fluyendo sin parar por la tristeza y el dolor, no le miraría el rostro, porque de esa forma no sentía culpa alguna mientras tocaba su cuerpo, mientras frotaba sus pectorales con su mano libre, pervirtiéndolo con el único fin de desesperarlo; el ruso le ordenó a Hikaru que le trajera unos cigarrillos y un encendedor, al tenerlos en su mano, retiró su palma de los ojos de Guang Hong para ponerse a fumar frente a él, lanzándole el humo a la cara. Georgi se veía miserable al fumar, recordaba como su familia un día simplemente lo abandonó en casa de Yakov y jamás volvieron a visitarlo, recordaba sus intentos de ganar el cariño y aprobación de “sus padres”, sólo para que estos consintieran más a Víctor; aun cuando seguía a Yakov a su trabajo e imitaba lo que hacía, desde su estruendosa voz, sus asesinatos, extorción y torturas replicadas en juguetes, no recibía la aprobación que quería porque todos se concentraban en Víctor, el perfecto Víctor.

Mientras apagaba su cigarrillo quemando los pezones de Guang y lo hacía retorcerse gritando de dolor, recordaba a su hermano mayor, era tan pegadizo y tonto, le mencionaba a su familia biológica sin una pizca de sutileza con un tema tan delicado para él, creía que no lo dañaba y que lo ayudaba hablando de ello, pero no era así. El ruso continuó intercalando torturas con Guang Hong, enterrando clavos en su torso y encendiendo cigarrillos para apagarlos en esa suave y sensual piel, su melancolía se mezclaba con satisfacción cuando el asiático gritaba y lloraba agónicamente.

Si lo pensaba mejor, en realidad no odiaba a Víctor, sus abrazos fueron el único y minúsculo grado de calidez que obtuvo en la niñez; pero lo irritaba sucumbir ante esos inexistentes encantos como todos los demás ¿Por qué amaban más a Víctor que a él? ¿Porque hasta él mismo sentía admiración por su hermano? Era irritante. Pero un día, al viajar a la mansión Crispino, vio una pequeña señal que le daría una idea extraña, demasiado para un niño de su edad, y que marcaría lo que sería su identidad; Víctor jugaba mucho con unos conejos que pertenecían a Michele y a Sara; Georgi, con su extraña imaginación dominándolo, le preguntó a Víctor que conejos le gustaban más, si los de color café o los blancos, su hermano respondió que los blancos le parecían más lindos.

Por la noche, Georgi se metió al pequeño establo de los conejos, dominado por algo que estaba maquinando; ¿Si su padre podía matar, por qué él no podía también? Consideraba que sería un buen entrenamiento para su futura vida en la mafia. Tomó un conejito blanco y levantó un cuchillo, mas no pudo mover su mano, la duda lo paralizaba, porque Víctor lloraría al ver a los conejitos blancos muertos, y aunque la intención inicial era hacerlo llorar, Georgi era detenido por algo que él sabía con certeza que se trataba de amor.

Lleno de frustración y rabia contra su propia cabeza, lanzó una fuerte patada, pateando algo que se estrelló contra la pared de madera; Georgi levantó la cabeza y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo tembloroso de un conejo de color café, su pata se levantaba intermitentemente, el pobre animal convulsionaba, muriendo a los minutos por el golpe propinado por Georgi. El pequeño ruso se quedó quieto, su mente estaba en blanco por su primer asesinato a un ser vivo, al principio tenía miedo, pero, al poco rato sonrió, desatando un deseo reprimido de degollar y aplastar seres pequeños, de matarlos con sus propias manos.

Por la madrugada, un empleado lo encontró en la jaula, los conejos blancos estaban vivos y arrinconados, los cafés, tendidos en el piso, y Georgi cubierto de rojo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y respiraba agitado por su primer frenesí de sangre. El subordinado corrió a avisarle de la situación tanto a Don Crispino como a Yakov, ambos se levantaron y se pararon frente a Georgi; Yakov usó un bastón para golpear a su hijo frente a los ojos de Crispino, escarmentándolo por no respetar una casa ajena; posteriormente le pagó al jefe de la mafia italiana por cada uno de los conejos, y mandó a un angustiado y adolorido Georgi a tomar un baño para quitarse la sangre.

A la mañana siguiente, Víctor, Michele y Sara encontraron el establo de conejos habitado únicamente por los de color blanco, Víctor se rascó la cabeza sin entender que pasó con los demás, y Sara lloriqueó e hizo un gran berrinche para que su padre le devolviera los conejos que faltaban. Georgi evaluó que parecía que nadie se sentía muy afectado por la ausencia de los conejos, así que suspiró aliviado; pero su alivio acabó cuando vio a Michele llorar en silencio, de todos los presentes, Georgi había hecho llorar a quien más quería y respetaba, ese no era el plan. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazar a su amigo y guardar el secreto.

Aprendió dos cosas de sí mismo ese día: que él era un monstruo que gustaba de dañar a otros, y que no sabía amar sanamente a alguien; lo confirmaba mientras perforaba el cuerpo de Guang, era fascinante escucharlo gimotear con dolor, toda una delicia para sus sentidos. Invitó a Hikaru a acercarse a Guang Hong, el japonés caminaba temblando de ansias; levantó levemente su máscara, mostrando sus labios, había estado babeando al presenciar esa excitante tortura. Hikaru lamió con lascivia la sangre y los clavos enterrados en Guang, gemía comiendo los restos de sangre con una expresión de placer detrás de la máscara; sin embargo necesitaba más, por lo que bajó los pantalones de Guang y creo leves cortes en sus muslos, para tener más sangre para beber.

Georgi le sonreía a su diablillo, lo quería mucho, pero no lograba darle paz el amor que sentía por Hikaru, ni el amor que sentía por sus hermanos, ni siquiera el amor que sintió por Anya en su momento, porque su mundo y el mundo de donde ellos venían no era precisamente un mundo de paz. Las caricias de su Anya no servían para alivianar el peso de las acciones que cometía en la bratva día a día, tampoco repelían el intenso olor a sangre, alcohol, pólvora y drogas que debía olfatear todos los días; todo su entorno era un infierno, porque no existía otro al cual pertenecer.

Eso creía, hasta que un día fue a las montañas de Pekín a recoger a su amada, detrás de la maestra de artes marciales había una cosita tan pequeña y dulce, una criatura pura, libre de pecados, de dolor, libre de negatividad; era todo lo contrario a sí mismo. Por primera vez no quería pisotear algo pequeño y frágil, no veía nada productivo en hacerlo, porque ese niño le daba tranquilidad, una sensación de querer abrazarlo y protegerlo de la maldad de todo el mundo.

Cuando regresaba a Rusia, las cosas se tornaban nuevamente oscuras, y volvía a ser el asesino desequilibrado y cínico de siempre, aguantando las escapadas de su novia a quien sabe qué lugar; todos trataban de advertirle que ella no era precisamente alguien fiel, pero él no escuchaba, sabía que le decían la verdad, pero no estaba dispuesto a creer esa verdad. Sus viajes a China eran un escape de su realidad, visitaba al pequeño durante un solo día, pero eso le bastaba para sentir el refrescante sabor del paraíso y del Dios que probablemente no existía, pero que si llegaba a existir, se manifestaría en ese maravilloso lugar, tan colorido y pacífico, y en ese niño tan bajito y adorable, que abría los brazos para indicarle a Georgi que lo cargara, y que pedía abrazos que al ruso le costaba entregarle. Eso hacía tan importante a ese chiquillo, sin importar que hubieran estado juntos por muy poco tiempo, para Georgi era especial ese sentimiento de paz, de bondad.

Mas todo acabó cuando el deber de limpiar su honor, acabando con su amada y traidora Anya, fue más fuerte que cualquier lazo de amistad; la noche en que él mismo con ayuda de sus amigos y Yuuri Katsuki asesinaron a la madre de Guang Hong fue más larga que lo que el propio chico podía recordar, Georgi miró el cuerpo degollado de la mujer, suspiró y tomó su maletín, sacando un par de jeringas para crear una inyección letal, para asesinar a su pequeño aplicando primero un sedante y posteriormente una inyección de pancuronio y cloruro de potasio. Subió la cabeza al oír unos rápidos pasos, seguidos de los disparos de sus hombres; tragó saliva, había cometido un grave error; luego de unos segundos paralizado, el ruso corrió dentro del siheyuan y le preguntó a sus hombres si le habían dado al chiquillo escondido, ellos dijeron que al parecer los disparos no le afectaron.

Georgi entonces empezó a correr hacia el interior del bosque de esas montañas, buscando como un loco a Guang, su corazón dolía y se agitaba por su incesante y rápido andar, el niño lo había visto todo, y él había traicionado su confianza matando a la persona que más quería; el ruso movía sus ojos azules de un lado a otro, quería gritar de impotencia por lo que había hecho, para él, ese chiquillo no debía exponerse nunca a la violencia, pero fue él mismo quien lo contaminó con algo tan horrible como eso. Un tropezón lo hizo rodar, pudo frenar su caída, pero quedó con algunos rasmillones en todo el cuerpo; Michele y Sara llegaron corriendo a su lado, preguntando que había ocurrido para que saliera corriendo de ese modo; él estaba mudo, y a pesar de la insistencia de Sara, Michele decidió pedirle a su hermana que se callara, comprendiendo que Georgi no se estaba sintiendo muy bien en esos momentos.

Georgi continuó su búsqueda durante un par de meses, viviendo siempre con la incertidumbre de que le había pasado a Guang Hong luego de ver morir a la maestra ¿Estaría muerto por los disparos? ¿Se había convertido en un vándalo de la calle por caer en malos pasos? ¿Lo habrían encontrado personas tan enfermas como él? ¿Lo abusaron sexualmente? ¿Lo asesinaron? ¿Estaba trabajando en una fábrica como un esclavo? ¿Soñaría todos los días con su madre siendo degollada? Había otra opción, no era la más terrible, pero era la que más detestaba Georgi: que el niño lo odiara tanto que buscara venganza en su contra.

Pero eso no podía ser posible, alguien tan cariñoso y dulce no pensaría jamás en matar, y menos a alguien que conocía; Guang Hong de seguro viviría miserable en cualquier lugar, atormentado por su traumática experiencia, pero no pensaría nunca en hacerle daño. El ruso se convencía de que el pequeño estaba muerto, para él sería la opción menos dolorosa, que el niño hubiera fallecido por los disparos o cayendo por un acantilado, incluso suicidándose, cualquier alternativa era más digna a que se contaminara con el bajo mundo.

Un día de abril confirmó algo que temía que ocurriera; estaba en su cama, recostado de lado, le estaba resultando difícil dormir, y gracias a ese insomnio pudo escuchar a alguien trepando por la enredadera; se quedó quieto, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, la oscuridad lo ayudaba a pasar inadvertido. Como si se tratase de una pesadilla, su dulce chiquillo saltó por la ventana como un ágil gato, y se levantó, mirándolo tembloroso y con armas en sus manos; al principio, en esos eternos segundos, Georgi se negaba a creer con dolor que el niño angelical que conoció había optado por el camino de la venganza y el odio, pero, repentinamente una oleada de ira empezó a poseer al ruso ¿Cómo era posible que Guang Hong se volviera igual a él?

Era un imbécil, un chiquillo idiota que al igual que Anya lo había decepcionado; fue un tarado crédulo al pensar que la bondad y las almas puras existían, nadie en el mundo era “bueno”, si alguien como Guang pensaba en asesinar, entonces, todo el asqueroso mundo era un infierno y no  existía esa “paz” en la que quería creer. Georgi estaba tan enfurecido por esa idea que quiso lanzarse a estrangular a ese “ángel”, exterminar su falsa armonía y docilidad; le parecía tan hipócrita mientras levantaba la espada con temblor en las manos, si ya deseaba matarlo, esas dudas eran ridículas, tan ridículas que le causaban una irritabilidad asesina. Que ganas sentía de que el bastardo al cual alguna vez amó con toda la ternura que podía sentir, moviera al fin su espada para atacar, o mejor aún, que se suicidara con su propia espada clavándola en su pecho, o en su garganta, eso habría divertido muchísimo al ruso.

\- Si no vas a actuar ya, no sé a qué estás jugando – dijo Georgi sin abrir los ojos, más que impaciente para que el “niño puro” actuara; Guang se sorprendió y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, Georgi rápidamente se enderezó y saco la pistola con la cual dormía, dispuesto a vaciar el cargador en las extremidades del chico para divertirse luego, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar, Guang Hong lanzó una patada, y la pistola cayó al suelo– Que molesto, parece que luego tendré que llamar a mis hombr – Guang no lo dejo terminar de hablar, lo agarró de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared, Georgi sintió ganas de reír al ver “la bondad” muriendo definitivamente – jaja, silencio, vas a despertar a mi hermanita – Guang Hong empezó a golpear su cara y luego le apuntó con la pistola, pero su cuerpo otra vez comenzó a temblar, Georgi lo miró frívolamente ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Estaba desequilibrado acaso? Porque no podía tratarse de que recordara sus tiempos juntos, si hubiera sido así, si esos tiempos valieran algo, Guang ni siquiera lo habría atacado – deja de hacer el ridículo ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí, mocoso?

\- T-tu... - en los ojos de Guang aparecieron un par de lágrimas, estaba temblando de rabia e impotencia – Tu mataste a mi única familia – Georgi se mostraba extrañado, se esperaba un “yo creía en ti ¿Por qué mataste a mamá?”.

\- Lo siento, no recuerdo muy bien, he matado a mucha gente últimamente, pudo ser cualquiera - se burló en su cara, si Guang Hong despreciaba su amistad, el también despreciaría todo lo que fueron, quiso decirle entre líneas “su vida y la tuya me importan una mierda”.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¿No sientes nada cuando matas a alguien? ¿No sientes nada cuando les destruyes la vida? ¡Contesta! - aquello le pareció extraño a Georgi, no hablaba de su vida con el niño, más en sus visitas gustaba de presumirle sus armas, asumía que Guang ya sabía que era un asesino. Algo de ese extraño comportamiento le hacía mucho ruido. 

\- Ya cálmate niño, dime, según tú, ¿A quién mate? Refréscame la memoria – lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando que su juego le sirviera para comprobar su pequeña sospecha.

\- A una mujer, maestra de Kung Fu, en las montañas de Pekín, cerca de Xiangshan Park - ¿Qué diablos le ocurría al enano? Dar esos detalles que él ya sabía en vez de gritarle que dejara de burlarse de él era algo que desconcertaba a Georgi. Luego de entenderlo, el ruso aplastó su propio corazón dolido por el olvido, y decidió jugar con Guang Hong, después de todo, si no recordaba, no sufriría más que dolor físico.

\- ¡Ah! La viejita esa, verdad que tenía a un mocoso bastardo como hijo, por eso se me hizo raro no encontrarte ahí - Georgi se burló con cinismo, como le hubiera gustado que Guang lo recordara aunque fuera un poco, para pisotearle el alma con sus palabras que se traducían en un: “siempre me importaste una mierda”.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mataste? ¿Acaso ella te hizo algo? – La expresión de Guang Hong estaba consumida por la ira, esa cara de odio le causó repulsión a Georgi, el precioso niño angelical ahora era una basura perfecta para destrozar lentamente.

\- Bueno, no quiso cooperar en la búsqueda de mi traicionera amada, para mi es razón suficiente – Guang le doy otro golpe, que azotó su cabeza contra la pared – Me estas empezando a fastidiar mocoso asqueroso.

Esa noche, la rabia que Georgi inconscientemente sentía por sí mismo, se traduciría en una actitud calculadora y sádica contra Guang Hong, solo debía ser un simple espectador mientras Mila a oscuras noqueaba al chico y se iba de la habitación, como si supiera que su hermano se divertiría mucho con ese niño; el ruso solo debía ser testigo, como siempre, de como otros hacían el trabajo sucio por él. Dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran fue lo único que tuvo que ordenar; esa noche Guang fue manoseado y pervertido por primera vez, algo quemaba dentro del corazón de Georgi cuando lo vio en esa situación; idealizó tanto a ese niño, imaginándolo como un ser eternamente puro, que cuando vio a Yuri, su propio hermano, violando con sus dedos al pequeño chino, algo dio un vuelco en su interior, y el remordimiento por la pérdida de la virginidad de su ángel se transformaba poco a poco en morbo. Era increíblemente excitante ver algo que creía puro y divino, destrozarse en cuerpo y mente.

*****

Yuri corría entre los árboles, pateando la nieve estorbosa de su camino, se veía muy animado e inquieto, la noticia que le había dado Georgi era increíblemente buena para él, al fin tendría la oportunidad de consumar su fantasía de violar a Guang Hong, y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para ello, después de todo, tener secuestrado al líder del grupo atacante armaría una tregua que le daría muchas más horas para follar a Guang. Entró corriendo a la mansión, llevaba su pistola a mano en caso de que algún enemigo lo esperara adentro, lo cual podía ser muy posible debido a la cantidad de guardias muertos por los pasillos de su hogar.

Las tropas de Guang Hong empezaban a retroceder, algunos incluso se dieron a la fuga por falta de órdenes, pues habían perdido contacto con Guang hacía minutos; Phichit disparaba desde el árbol, muy presionado por la cantidad de objetivos a los cuales dispararles en un tiempo muy ajustado y mientras perdían refuerzos, no hallaba ningún momento para llamar a Guang Hong y comprobar que se encontraba bien, y eso lo afligía muchísimo. Con la mirilla de su rifle vio a Minami entrar sigilosamente por una ventana de la mansión, eso lo tranquilizaba mucho, que el experimentado japonés fuera a ayudar a su amigo; sin embargo, Phichit estaba aún dudoso de Minami, por no haberle reportado que se metería dentro de la casa Feltsman.

Minami se metió dentro de una habitación, apegándose en las paredes con la katana desenfundada y una pistola en la cintura, caminando de lado y comprobando si fuera del pasillo había algún guardia; se acercó al salón principal con cautelosos pasos, al notar que el espacio era muy abierto, decidió guardar su espada y usar su pistola. Dio un paso más y sintió una presencia por el costado; rápidamente apuntó y se topó de frente con el arma de Yurio, ambos habían apuntado al contrario al mismo tiempo sin notar previamente la identidad del otro; el par de amantes suspiraron aliviados al verse; pero Plisetsky miró con desconfianza a Minami, pues no entendía su razón de estar dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Yuri con sospecha en los ojos, sin bajar su arma, Minami sonrió y levantó ambas manos.

-Guang se metió solo a este lugar, el imbécil no aceptó mi ayuda cuando me ofrecí a acompañarlo, así que me la puso mucho más difícil - dijo Minami con una mirada ladina - apenas pude escaparme para buscarlo.

-Ya veo, que pena por ti, pero ya se te adelantaron - Yurio sonrió con picardía y guardó su pistola en la funda de su cintura, Minami lo observó con extrañeza.

-¿Se me adelantaron?

-Sí, Georgi ya tiene a Guang.

-¿Lo mató? Si es así no podrás divertirte, ni tu ni yo - preguntó Minami haciendo un puchero.

-No lo ha matado ¿Te quieres unir? - el ruso acarició la mejilla de Minami, invitándolo amablemente a divertirse a costa de Guang Hong.

-No estaría mal, pero, estamos en medio de una balacera ¿No es peligroso? - el japonés rodeó la nuca de Yurio con sus brazos, apegándose a él y poniendo una voz más sensual que la habitual; el rubio sujetó las caderas de su amante y le dio un profundo beso antes de responder.

-No te preocupes, llevaron al chino idiota a un cuarto secreto, ahí estaremos seguros bebé miedoso - rozaron sus narices y se besaron, sus lenguas jugueteaban y ellos se detenían momentáneamente para morder mutuamente sus labios, sonriendo como dos tortolos.

-¿Me guías a ese cuarto, Yuri kun? - preguntó Minami dándole un beso esquimal al ruso; Yurio se veía muy feliz gracias a la fantasía de tener sexo con Guang y Minami al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto, sígueme - Yuri se separó de su amante y avanzó delante de él.

-¿Puedo jugar con la pistola cuando lo hagamos con Guang Hong? - el japonés hizo la pregunta dando saltitos con energía y emoción.

-¿Con la pistola? No conocía ese fetiche tuyo - con la mención de la palabra “pistola”, Yurio inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su cadera para tocar su revolver; abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que no había nada en el lugar donde debería estar el cinto; no logró hallarle sentido a eso, así que, en unos eternos e inquietantes segundos, miró hacia atrás para ver a Minami. El japonés le apuntaba con su propia pistola, tomándola con ambas manos; las piernas del ruso quisieron correr, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Minami ya le había disparado en la cintura, haciéndolo caer al piso, tocando su sangrante herida de bala.

*****

Hikaru tenía un rostro lleno de éxtasis y satisfacción, se lamia los labios, la única parte de su cara al descubierto, para saborear el salado manjar que era la sangre de Guang; ambas piernas del chino estaban elevadas y sujetadas por una mano del japonés, apoyadas sobre uno de sus hombros; Hikaru mordía sus pantorrillas hasta hacerlas sangrar, para alimentarse de la sangre que brotaba por esas hermosas piernas. Estaba tan excitado que hacía un rato había sacado su miembro, poniéndolo entre los muslos de Guang Hong, sintiendo una deliciosa fricción con su pene sobre el de Guang, siendo apretujado en su entrepierna; al pequeño chino le parecía tan desagradable que se retorcía desesperadamente, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para soltarse, cosa que no ocurriría, mas no dejaba de intentarlo irracionalmente por el terror que le producía ser ultrajado una vez más.

Georgi los miraba sentado, Yuuto también observaba esa situación con el corazón roto, Hikaru estaba disfrutando de un acto sexual con alguien que no era él, eso lo hacía estar confundido y dolido; el ruso mencionó que empezaba a aburrirse, así que le preguntó a Hikaru por que no estaba penetrando a Guang Hong, a lo que él respondió que era para que Yuri no se enfadara por no ser el primero en follarse a Guang durante esa noche. Esa respuesta dejó satisfecho a Georgi, pero no le quitó el aburrimiento, por lo que le ordenó a su subordinado que acabara pronto para jugar algo más divertido; obedientemente Hikaru empezó a agitar más rápidamente sus caderas, frotándose sobre el miembro de Guang Hong, que lloraba y le escupía a la máscara con frustración, era inútil hacer eso si no le llegaba al rostro, por esa razón su llanto de impotencia y humillación se hizo más fuerte, justo cuando su cuerpo sintió una ola de calor previa al orgasmo.

Hikaru y Guang Hong eyacularon, ambos en el ombligo del chino, Georgi reía mientras escuchaba los gimoteos y sollozos de Guang, era satisfactorio verlo tan patético y ultrajado; Hikaru bajó las piernas del chino e hizo un pequeño corte en el estómago de Guang Hong, mezclando el semen con la sangre para lamerlo lentamente, y sentir esa mezcla de sabores y texturas que lo deleitaban de placer. El ruso le ordenó que se separara de Guang, porque era su turno de gozar junto a él; Hikaru le dio espacio a Georgi y se fue directamente a Yuuto, queriendo toquetearlo y seguir con el increíble jugueteo sexual, pero su compañero se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda cada vez que quería mirarlo de frente.

Era el turno de Georgi, que con una expresión burlona le preguntó a Guang Hong si había disfrutado; él no le contestó, solo lo miró con una ira asesina, moviéndose para ganar impulso y saltar, para ver si conseguía morder el cuello del ruso y hacerlo morir desangrado. Georgi se burló de sus intentos para zafarse de los amarres, y lo agarró de los cabellos, sentándolo en el piso mientras le enseñaba un látigo para azotar caballos, pulsando sus pezones con quemaduras de cigarrillos.

Como era de esperarse, Guang recibió los dos primeros azotes en sus pectorales, apretó los ojos y gritó con dolor, pues el ardor previo de las quemaduras hacía más intenso su sufrimiento;  el ruso reía azotando el torso de Guang Hong, dejándole marcas rojas sobre su piel, y el hecho de haber tenido los clavos enterrados incrementaba la sensibilidad del estómago de Guang, así que no pudo evitar llorar con agonía. Su cuerpo herido estaba más irritado gracias al látigo de Georgi, Guang Hong se preguntaba por qué alguien disfrutaría tanto de infringir dolor en otros sin matarlos; él a veces deseaba hacerle lo mismo a ese monstruo, pero no lograba imaginarse torturándolo de esa forma, no sería capaz; lo que en verdad deseaba era darle una muerte dolorosa, pero rápida. Después de contemplar el cuerpo de Guang, lleno de llagas y marcas de latigazos, Georgi decidió levantarlo otra vez de los cabellos, poniéndolo de pie frente al sillón y estrellando el costado de su cara contra la pared; el chino cerró los ojos, algo aturdido por el golpe, la mitad de su cara dolía y estaba un poco aplastada en la muralla, él no se daba cuenta, pero ese golpe había formado una herida en su frente, que goteaba sangre hasta su cuello.

-Mi pequeño osito, mira cómo has crecido - decía Georgi, usando una voz dulce y acogedora; Guang Hong tembló al oír ese tono tan familiar, sus recuerdos querían salir, pero si lo hacían, todo se volvería aún más turbio.

-Cállate… - susurró el pequeño chino, podía sentir la voz de Georgi, un tanto lejana por el fuerte golpe que le había dado contra la pared.

-Quien diría que un osito tan adorable como tu crecería de esta forma - el ruso acarició los muslos de Guang desde atrás, apegando su pelvis entre sus glúteos con una sonrisa perversa - tan atrayente y sensual…

-Asqueroso… - dijo Guang Hong con repulsión, Georgi lo superaba por aproximadamente 10 años, le disgustaba recibir esas palabras de alguien mayor, y más si se trataba de él; su tembloroso cuerpo se tensó al sentir las manos del ruso tocando su torso con lascivia, agarrando sus adoloridos pechos mientras su entrepierna se volvía dura.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu tío Georgi? - le preguntó, reprimiendo su risa burlona para seguir escuchándose dulce, y de ese modo perturbar aún más al chino.

-Me das asco... ya suéltame… - Guang tenía la voz invadida por sollozos, los fugaces recuerdos que no quería ver de vez en cuando aparecían para hacerlo llorar en manos de alguien que odiaba, pero que alguna vez en su vida si llegó a apreciar.

-El tío Georgi si te quiere mucho… - le respondió fingiendo desilusión en sus palabras, fingiendo tener el corazón roto para jugar con la mente de Guang Hong.

-¡¡Déjame!! - le gritó Guang, soltando un llanto de frustración, la sensación era sofocante. Georgi  acercó sus labios a su cuello, abrazándolo desde atrás.

-Te quiero osito… - susurró con ternura; Guang Hong se estremeció, llorando con el amargo recuerdo de Georgi abrazándolo mientras lo cargaba, en ese entonces se sentía seguro en las manos de un adulto, de lo más cercano que podía tener a una figura paterna. Suspiró gracias a la memoria dulce y melancólica, sin embargo, el breve momento fue brutalmente borrado cuando el ruso mordió su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, lamiendo la sangre hacia arriba para deslizar su lengua por el cuello del pequeño chino - si dices que me quieres, te soltaré.

-Bastardo… muérete… solo muérete… - pronunció Guang sin parar de llorar.

-Uhm… sí que te estas portando mal, osito - Georgi llevó una de sus manos hasta su bolsillo, retirando dos agujas grandes - ¿O debería llamarte: alfiletero? - se burló, tomando la punta de un pezón de Guang Hong con dos dedos, tirando de él para levantarlo mientras su otra mano acercaba la aguja.

-No… - Guang apretó los ojos atemorizado, sus lágrimas se desbordaron a mares, porque estaba consciente de lo que haría el ruso; saltó levemente por un reflejo de su cuerpo mientras Georgi le encajaba un alfiler en su delicado pezón - ¡¡¡¡Nooooo!!!!

-Jajajaja, no seas gallina, vele el lado positivo… ¡Ahora tienes unos sexys piercings en todo tu cuerpo! - Georgi aguantaba las carcajadas, le resultaba muy divertido juguetear con Guang Hong, experimentando con nuevas prácticas - aquí vamos de nuevo…

-No… por favor… - rogó Guang, pero el ruso no se detenía, y levantó alegremente su otro pezón, encajando lentamente la aguja, sacándole hilos de sangre al chino - no mas…

*****

Minami había usado la propia ropa de abrigo de Yuri para amarrar sus brazos y piernas; con una fuerza que ni el propio Plisetsky se esperaba, el japonés se lo llevó corriendo por la nieve hasta la zona donde se encontraba Phichit, cargándolo sobre su hombro y llevándolo a un paso zigzagueante para evitar que lo asesinaran por secuestrar al hijo menor de los Feltsman; aunque sin duda el rol de Phichit como francotirador le evitó muchos problemas. Lanzó a Yurio a la nieve una vez llegaron a la zona segura, el viejo Luka le consiguió un megáfono, que Minami inmediatamente utilizó para enviarle un mensaje a los hombres de los Feltsman, anunciando que tenían secuestrado a Yuri Plisetsky, y pidiendo un intercambio de rehenes para llegar a una tregua.

Una vez concluida la repetición del mensaje en cinco oportunidades, Minami miró de reojo a Yurio, que temblaba con frio sentado en la nieve, el costado de su estómago sangraba, así que el japonés se arrodilló a su lado, usando un cuchillo para retirar la bala, y una de sus propias prendas para hacer un torniquete y detener la hemorragia antes de que no hubiera rehén para hacer el canje. Plisetsky lo miraba entre asustado y furioso, estaba mudo por todo lo que había ocurrido, trataba de identificar que significaba el vacío en su pecho, un doloroso vacío; no quería admitir que Minami lo había decepcionado, que se sentía utilizado, porque ¿Acaso el enano era tan importante como para sentir decepción?

-¿Qué me ves? - preguntó el japonés al terminar de poner el torniquete, Yuri quiso gritarle un millón de insultos iracundos por esa pregunta.

-¿Solo esa mierda vas a decir?... - contestó el rubio con sus finas facciones deformadas de la ira.

-Te ves patético, solo te falta la espuma en la boca - dijo Minami, en cuclillas al lado de Plisetsky, quien temblaba de frio.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?... - pronunció Yurio, sin poder ocultar la decepción en su voz.

-Porque quiero proteger a Guang Hong ¿No es obvio? - Minami observó a Yuri sonriendo cínicamente.

-Creí que lo odiabas…

-No no no, Yuri Plisetsky - el japonés colocó su pistola en la frente del ruso, asustándolo - tu creíste que podrías lograr que lo odiara, lástima que no te resultara…

-P-pero, tu…

-¿Follaba contigo diciéndote lo que querías escuchar? ¿Es en serio Yurio kun? ¿Creías que eso hacía nuestra relación “especial”? Es solo sexo… - Plisetsky, por una razón que no entendía del todo, sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente con esas palabras.

-Me estabas usando…

-¿Yo? Pero Yurio Kun, tu eres el que quería usarme - Minami apegó su frente en la de Yuri, sonriendo alegremente - te agradezco que me hayas follado y prestado tu polla, pero… no solo con sexo y palabras intrigantes puedes manipular a la gente. Ya se acabó esta relación, porque ahora ya sabes con quien está mi lealtad.

-¡¡Maldición!! - gritó el ruso con rabia, tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro rojo de ira y humillación.

-Pobrecito… - Minami tomó el celular de Yuri, que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón - ¿Quieres que llame a tu hermanito para que te consuele?

*****

-Que divertido eres Guang Ji… ¿En que otro lugar puedo clavar una aguja? - se burlaba Georgi con parte de su peso sobre la espalda de Guang.

-Déjame… - respondió Guang Hong entre sollozos; el ruso bajó sus manos hasta la entrepierna del chino, manoseando el área con brusquedad - ¡Suéltame!

-Aquí hay un buen lugar ¿Quieres mondadientes en tu salchichita coctelera? - dijo Georgi antes de soltar una maliciosa carcajada. Guang se retorció desesperadamente, así que el ruso lo sujetó firmemente golpeándolo otra vez contra la pared; iba a proseguir con su macabra ocurrencia, pero su teléfono sonó, impidiéndole continuar, pues el contacto que lo llamaba era su hermano, una llamada importante para él - ¡Yurochka, te estamos esperando! ¿Quieres saludarlo, Guang Ji?

-Oh pero señor Popovich, su nombre es Guang Hong, no Guang Ji - respondió Minami con un tono divertido; Georgi abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz totalmente diferente a la de su hermano.

-¿Quién habla?...

-Puede decirme Minami, tengo a su hermanito a mi lado, si se lo pregunta, él está bien, bueno, con una herida de bala, pero esos son detalles - Georgi dio un respingo al enterarse de que Yuri estaba herido.

-¿Cuánto quieres por su rescate? - respondió sin rodeos el ruso, a lo que Minami rió suavemente.

-Que cruel seria si le pidiera mucho dinero por él, mejor pediré algo más equivalente - el japonés jaló los cabellos de Yurio, sacándole un quejido doloroso.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?! - preguntó Georgi a gritos.

-Como ya le dije, estoy pidiendo algo equivalente. Sé que usted tiene secuestrado a mi amigo Guang Hong, así que ¿Qué le parece un canje entre ambos? Yo le devuelvo a su hermanito, y usted me trae sano y salvo a Guang ¿Eso es justo para usted? - Georgi tragó saliva, no le agradaba perder a su juguete preferido, pero la vida de Plisetsky era mucho más importante para él.

-Está bien… haremos el cambio.

-Me parece perfecto, pero con una condición: sin trucos, sin ataques, y sin persecuciones.

-Esa es más de una condición…

-¿Lo acepta, o tengo que cortarle los dedos a su hermano para hacerlo entrar en razón?

-No no, acepto el trato.

-Perfecto, y ah, señor Popovich - Minami le dio una patada a Yuri en la espalda, haciéndolo gritar de dolor para presionar a Georgi - no tarde mucho.

*****

Pasados algunos minutos, Georgi y sus dos enmascarados salieron de la mansión, manteniendo amarradas las manos de Guang y llevándolo a punta de pistola por la nieve; tanto el ruso como Minami habían hecho retroceder a sus tropas, el trato no funcionaría si había guardaespaldas y mercenarios cerca, solo unos cuantos hombres para servirles de apoyo a ambas facciones durante el intercambio. Yurio tenía los labios morados por la hipotermia, apenas podía moverse por sus congelados dedos; por su parte, Guang Hong tampoco podía moverse muy bien por la cantidad de clavos que tenía en su torso, y las heridas repartidas en todo su cuerpo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Georgi y los suyos llegaron al punto de encuentro, entregando a los rehenes y mirándose con desconfianza entre todos; por el lado de los Feltsman estaban Hikaru, Yuuto y un guardaespaldas más siendo liderados por Georgi, y por el lado de los mercenarios, Phichit, Luka y Jonathan eran liderados por Minami, quien entregó a Yuri en un estado casi congelado, y recibió a Guang Hong lleno de manchas de sangre en su ropa. Ambos bandos retrocedieron apuntándose, los hombres de Guang llegaron hasta el vehículo y lo subieron rápidamente, ninguno de ellos dejó de apuntar y mirar fijamente al enemigo; una vez dentro del jeep, salieron a toda velocidad por la nieve, pues sabían que podrían perseguirlos si no se apresuraban. Phichit colocó la cabeza de Guang Hong sobre sus piernas, acariciándolo y mirándolo con aflicción, no tardó en revisar su cuerpo y encontrarse con la horrible sorpresa de los clavos, alfileres y cortes en su amigo; sintió ganas de llorar, abrazarlo y confortarlo por esa terrible experiencia.

Pero Minami lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera mimar a Guang, alertándolo sobre dos automóviles de los Feltsman que los seguían a la distancia; Phichit tuvo que levantarse y tomar su rifle, disparando al sitio donde debían estar los conductores; al primer disparo uno de los autos perdió el control, chocando con el otro y deteniéndose momentáneamente, lo que les permitiría escapar a algún lugar de la ciudad, y encontrar a algún medico clandestino para curar a Guang. Mientras Phichit se encargaba de quienes los seguían, Minami observaba seriamente a Guang Hong, reprochándole con la mirada la estúpida decisión de adentrarse en solitario en la mansión Feltsman; Guang agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y sintiéndose como un niño regañado; el enfado de Minami se calmó en parte con un suspiro ¿Cómo podía enojarse con él? No era el momento de enfadarse con alguien que acababa de ser torturado, solo debía calmarse y abrazarlo delicadamente, porque no quería irritar más su pobre cuerpo. 


End file.
